Tras el velo
by Elanor Black
Summary: Este fic trata sobre la vuelta de Sirius, en la que estará implicada la familia de Snape. Anterior a HBP. ¡Sigo viva! y por fin actualizo. Harry sabía que era una licántropo, hija de mortifago, pero no sabía que Snape era su... ¿padre?
1. La prueba de Snape

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  
TRAS EL VELO  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capitulo 1. La prueba de Snape.  
  
Los días de verano se sucedían lentamente y de nuevo Harry Potter estaba pendiente a lo que pudiesen decir las noticias muggles que indicase que Voldemort había movido pieza. Por más que rebuscaba en los periódicos atrasados que la gente tiraba a las papeleras, no lograba encontrar nada que pudiese ser un indicio de que algo extraño hubiese pasado para el mundo muggle.  
  
Respecto a El Profeta, la cosa cambiaba notablemente. Era obvio que la versión resultaba muy distinta, y no dejaban de aparecer artículos que informaban sobre diversos sortilegios de protección que podían ser útiles, pero claro, debido a las restricciones para la magia en menores de edad, él no podía practicar con ninguno de ellos, aunque de hecho, algunos parecían bastante complejos y difíciles de realizar, o requerían gran numero de ingredientes en la realización de algunas pociones. Tampoco dejaban de aparecer artículos en los que la gente decía haber visto a Quien ustedes saben, merodeando por su barrio, aunque a Harry no dejaba de resultarle inverosímil, que Voldemort se presentase en veinticinco lugares distintos a la misma hora.  
  
Una suave brisa movió las cortinas de su ventana, y una pequeña lechuza entró volando como un misil en miniatura, cuyo objetivo fuese la cabeza del chico, que extendió el brazo ágilmente para atraparla antes de que diese en su blanco.  
  
-Hola pig, ¿me traes alguna noticia interesante?, eso espero, porque tu querido amo me tiene un poco abandonado, supongo que aún no se ha recuperado del último shock que le produjo el último romance de Ginny – Dijo Harry sonriendo a la pequeña lechuza.  
  
Debo estar muy mal para estar hablando con las lechuzas, pensó Harry. Y con mucho cuidado desató el mensaje que el ave llevaba atado a su pata. Acercándose a la jaula de Hedwig, le dio una golosinas lechucil, para disgusto de su mascota, que parecía no llevarse demasiado bien con Pidwidgeon.  
  
Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a leer el mensaje de Ron que decía:  
  
Hola Harry, espero que estés bien, mamá dice que pronto nos veremos, quizás después de tu cumpleaños, pero no hay nada seguro. Hermione me ha escrito como veinte veces preguntando si habían llegado ya las notas de los TIMOS, pero aún no sé nada. Hay mucho movimiento, pero no nos dicen nada. Mamá sigue enfadada con los gemelos, y aun no sabe de donde sacaron los fondos para la tienda, por lo que los vigila muy de cerca. Te escribo pronto. Saludos.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry de pronto cambió su expresión, Ron estaría en el cuartel general, la casa de Sirius.  
  
Aún no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de perderlo. No quería rendirse, su padrino no podía haber muerto, sólo había desaparecido tras el velo, tenía que rescatarlo, debía haber alguna forma.  
  
La tarde caía sobre Privet Drive, y Harry sintió como dolía su cicatriz, estaba muy cansado, y el calor le producía una gran somnolencia. Sus tíos habían salido acompañados por su primo, que este año, había batido el record de boxeo, y de talla permitida, ni el peso ballena sería suficiente a estas alturas.  
  
La tranquilidad reinaba en la casa, y el tráfico era nulo en la calle. El silencio era absoluto.  
  
Harry intentó ojear el último artículo de El Profeta sobre hechizos para la defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el sueño acabó venciéndole y el periódico se resbaló de entre sus manos cayendo suavemente al suelo.  
  
...............................................  
  
No era la primera vez que visitaba aquellas mazmorras, pero sí la primera vez que era convocado de aquella forma tan extraña, ¿habría sido descubierto al fin?, el día más temido parecía haber llegado, pero no podía ser, había tomado muchas precauciones para que aquello no sucediese, no ahora, de hecho nunca estaría preparado para morir y abandonar todo lo que había construido durante aquellos años. No podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de ella, y el miedo que reflejaban sus pupilas... pero debía borrar todo aquello de su mente, no podía permitir que el señor oscuro leyera sus sentimientos como un libro abierto, aquello sería su fin, y el fin de todos aquellos a los que amaba, el Señor oscuro no se conformaría con su simple muerte, si era descubierto, acabaría también con su familia.  
  
-Has tardado mucho Snape, el Señor Oscuro no esta nada contento contigo- lo paró un mortifago bastante corpulento.  
  
-No pude venir antes, estaba con el viejo cuando  
  
-No es a mí a quien debes contar tus mentiras,- le corto el mortifago- sabemos que nos has estado ocultando cosas, pero el Lord Oscuro no perderá el tiempo más contigo, creo que esta vez no se tragará tus mentiras.- el motifago que guardaba la puerta de la sala principal parecía hacer una mueca de placer previendo lo que esperaba a Severus Snape. Nunca le había tenido confianza al espía de su Señor, era demasiado arrogante creyéndose que era alguien, con ese aire de superioridad que emanaba del profesor de Hogwards.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la sala principal, era una habitación bastante amplia, sin ventanas, iluminada por el fuego de las antorchas que ardían colgadas de la pared de piedra. Había un pequeño grupo de mortifagos congregados, al pie de una escalera que subían hasta un rellano donde estaba el Señor Oscuro sentado, observándole fijamente.  
  
Era necesario que mantuviese la calma, ese era un momento clave del que dependían demasiadas cosas, más de las que debieran.  
  
.............................................................  
  
En otro lugar, muy lejos de allí un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes, dormía aunque no demasiado apaciblemente, y presenciaba como Snape entraba en una mazmorra.  
  
-Y bien Snape, hemos sabido que nos has ocultado ciertos puntos. Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, y no contestes con patrañas, no estoy para jueguecitos.- los ojos inyectados en sangre de lord Voldemort no dejaban de fijarse en el sujeto que acababa de llegar y hacía una reverencia.  
  
-Mi Señor no sé a que os referís, os he presentado puntualmente los informes de lo que ocurre en torno a Dumbledore y su grupacho de seguidores, os he sido fiel y sigo siéndolo.- contestó Snape mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-No puedes mentirme estúpido, cómo te atreves.- Las pupilas inyectadas en sangre reflejaban una mirada de odio profundo – has intentado burlarte de nosotros, y este será tu fin. Cruccio.  
  
...............................................................  
  
En aquel momento un fuerte dolor hizo despertar a Harry, su cicatriz ardía, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía ser, había visto a Snape ante Voldemort.  
  
En cierta forma no podía dejar de sentir un cierto placer insano porque Snape estaba recibiendo su merecido, por su culpa su padrino ya no estaba, Snape podía haberle ayudado, podía haber intervenido para salvar a Sirius, pero era un rencoroso, y siempre se había burlado de su padrino, tenía su merecido, y si Voldemort acaba con él, pues, pues, bueno.  
  
Harry Potter no podía evitar sentir un profundo rencor por su profesor de Pociones, pero no podía tapar la luz del sol con un dedo, aunque lo intentase. Harry sabía que Snape también tenía sus motivos para odiar a Sirius, y a pesar de todo, fue gracias él que la orden del Fénix pudo llegar cuando él y sus amigos se habían metido en la boca del lobo, gracias a su estupidez sin límites. Si había un culpable ese era él, y no importaba como quisiese pintarlo Dumbledore, fue su culpa, debía haber practicado Oclumancia, y de hecho debía haber seguido haciéndolo, y así ahora no tendría grabada en su mente la cara de dolor de Snape al recibir el impacto de la maldición.  
  
Debería avisar a alguien de lo que estaba pasando con Snape, pero a vía lechuza tardarían mucho en saberlo, además de no ser un medio seguro. Sí, había llegado el momento de utilizar el objeto que le dio Lupin, era muy doloroso, si se hubiese dado cuenta cuando pasó lo de su padrino...  
  
Harry se acerco al baúl donde guardaba un pequeño paquete que le dio Lupin cuando se despidieron en la estación, al terminar las clases, él ya sabia lo que era. Al desenvolver el pequeño objeto se encontró frente a su reflejo. Tenía en las manos un pequeño espejo, con un sencillo marco de madera.  
  
-Lupin – dijo en voz no demasiado alta, no quería despertar a los Dursleys. Pero al ver que no ocurría nada, volvió a llamar – Lupin, ¿Estás ahí?  
  
-Hola Harry – apareció la cara algo demacrada del profesor Lupin - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ocurre Algo?  
  
Harry no sabía como empezar, después de todo, él no debía tener esas visiones.  
  
-En realidad sí, err, resulta que mientras dormia he visto algo, hum, bueno era la mazmorra de Voldemort, y estaba torturando a Snape- soltó Harry.  
  
-Ya veo, bueno hablaré con Dumbledore, Harry. El sabrá que hacer, aunque ya sabes que deberías practicar oclumancia-contestó la cara contrariada del que fuera uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres.  
  
-Lupin espera, ¿sabes cuando podré largarme de aquí?, - A Harry el Verano en casa de sus tíos se le estaba haciendo igual de pesado que otros años, aunque sus tíos parecían darle menos la lata desde que lo recogieron en la estación al final del curso, y sospechaba que las amenazas de Ojoloco Moody tenían algo que vez en la actitud de sus tíos.  
  
-Bueno creo que pronto tendrás buenas noticias en ese sentido, aunque no puedo concretar nada – fue la respuesta de Lupin – Tengo que marcharme ya Harry, pero mantendremos el contacto. Hasta pronto.  
  
El reflejo del espejo volvía a ser el de un chico con cara triste, y una cicatriz en la frente.  
  
El dolor en la frente seguía siendo bastante fuerte, parece que el viejo Snape seguía siendo torturado, aunque ahora parecía haber parado. Harry esperaba que la cosa no fuera a mayores, en el fondo, no le deseaba ese destino a su profesor más odiado.  
  
..............................................................  
  
-Sabemos que te has unido a una de ellos, sangre de su sangre, que dirás en tu defensa, ¿No estarás cambiando tus lealtades?- El Señor Oscuro hizo una mueca de profundo desprecio mientras observaba a aquel individuo.- Cruccio.  
  
El dolor que estaba sintiendo Snape estaba consumiéndolo, notaba como la sangre que corría por sus venas ardía y quemaba cada célula de su cuerpo, ¿iba a morir así? ¿Qué podía hacer? La muerte en realidad no parecía tan mala opción... aquel dolor. De pronto cesó.  
  
-Mi Señor- debía medir bien sus palabras, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? Y lo más importante, ¿qué sabia?- Después de saberse que era vuestro servidor, debía encontrar un modo de hacerme aceptar por Dumbledore, demostrarle que había cambiado, y esa estúpida mujer era mi mejor opción, así podía seguir de cerca al viejo, y veis que eso os ha resultado de gran interés. Ella es sólo una excusa para ganarme la confianza del viejo, no significa nada para mí, sabéis que siempre os he sido fiel.  
  
-Y por qué nos la ocultaste maldito mentiroso, por qué la escondías. Con los años has perdidos facultades, Snape, ¿esperas que crea eso? Cruccio.  
  
De pronto cesó, alguien había entrado en la sala corriendo y estaba hablando con Él.  
  
Estaba tan débil, cada parte de su cuerpo gemía de dolor, pero él debía mantener su mente fuerte, no podía descubrirlo, para su alivio no parecía saberlo todo, aquello era lo que lo mantenía con vida y con fuerzas.  
  
De nuevo, el Lord Oscuro se volvió hacia él.  
  
-¿Donde está ella?, ¿Por qué no vive contigo?, ¿Donde la ocultas? – inquirió secamente el Señor oscuro.  
  
-Está en España, es profesora en un colegio de allí, así no tengo que soportarla constantemente.- Debía parecer franco, y no mostrar reticencias o estaría definitivamente perdido.  
  
-Creo que la escondes de mí, ¿acaso temías que lo supiera?- una retorcida mueca, que parecía una sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro del mago más temido por la comunidad mágica de la época.  
  
-Mi señor...-Snape estaba desesperado, tenía que conseguir convencerlo de algún modo.  
  
-No creo tus palabras.- Voldemort se levanto de su sillón con la varita alzada apuntando hacia Severus Snape-  
  
-La traeré si es eso lo que deseas, no la oculto de ti, sólo evitaba su irritante presencia pero si tú lo ordenas haré que vuelva a Inglaterra, puedo convencerla fácilmente.  
  
-Silencio miserable - lo interrumpió Voldemort, quien parecía meditar - no creo en tus palabras pero hemos tenido suficientes bajas, y tu servicio nos es útil. Estarás a prueba. Si descubro cualquier cosa sospechosa lamentarás el día en que naciste, y ella también lo lamentará. La traerás como dices, no nos la ocultarás más, veremos si en verdad te importa o no.  
  
-Gracias mi Señor- Snape hizo una reverencia y se marchó lentamente, de aquella maldita sala sin volver la vista atrás.  
  
-Parece que has escapado de nuevo ¿no?- Era Bellatrix Lestrange la que se interpuso en su camino.-No creas que te has librado, te vigilaré de cerca.  
  
Severus la miró fríamente, y se marchó de allí sin contestarle, aún le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo pero debía salir de allí, no podía derrumbarse todavía.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no estaba seguro de que esa fuese la mejor solución, estaba poniéndola en peligro, y no sólo a ella, también estaban los chicos, pero si no la traía, Voldemort los encontraría y acabaría con ellos, no tendría compasión, y los destrozaría.  
  
Acabaría con ellos ante sus narices, y terminaría enterándose de la existencia de sus hijos. No podría esperar compasión, Removería cielo y tierra para completar su venganza, serviría como advertencia a los demás. No tenía escapatoria, al menos a ella tendría que traerla, pero no querría separarse de sus hijos, era tan tozuda.  
  
Mejor debería haberse matado antes de aparecer ante el Señor oscuro, ahora todos estarían en peligro por su culpa.  
  
En cierto modo, sabía que tarde o temprano, podría haber ocurrido y por ello habían tomado ciertas precauciones.  
  
El hecho de que estuviese casado no era muy conocido, excepto por Dumbledore, y unas pocas personas más, y la existencia de sus hijos era aún más secreta. Él siempre supo que, de conocerse, hubiesen estado en constante peligro, ya que Voldemort volvería, y no quería para ellos esa vida. Pero desde otra perspectiva no era mala idea que todos fuesen a Hogwards, ahí estarían más a salvo que en cualquier otro lugar de la tierra, siempre y cuando no se supiese su relación. Además estarían más cerca de él. Los echaba terriblemente de menos durante el curso escolar, y ahora con todo lo sucedido tenía aún menos tiempo para poder estar con ellos. Él los protegería con su vida por encima de todo lo demás. Estaba decidido. Todos vendrían a Inglaterra.  
  
____________________________  
  
Fin del capítulo uno.  
  
En el próximo, sabremos algo más sobre la familia de Snape, y las notas de los TIMOS.  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola, este es mi primer fic, así que no lo juzguen demasiado mal. Espero que les haya gustado. Y por favor dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció. Hasta pronto. 


	2. La nieta de Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  
Tras el velo  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capítulo 2. La nieta de Dumbledore  
  
El día amaneció sombrío, lo que no infundió muy buenos ánimos a Harry. Apenas se había acordado de los TIMOS, pero la ultima carta de Ron y las obsesiones de Hermione, empezaron a ponerlo nervioso.  
  
Se sentía un poco culpable después de cómo lo defendió Macgonagall ante la arpía de Umbridge, y si no conseguía los suficientes Timos, nunca podría llegar a ser Auror, en cuyo caso, ¿qué haría con su vida?, no sabía a que podía dedicarse..., pero un momento, para que pensar en eso, si sus días estaban contados, lo más probable era que cayese a manos de Voldemort..., pero no podía rendirse, debía ser él quien acabase con Voldemort, por sus amigos y por toda la gente a la que Voldemort haría daño, no podía rendirse.  
  
La mente de Harry estaba un poco, demasiado activa aquella mañana, e ideas contradictorias lo perturbaban continuamente.  
  
No puedo seguir así, pensó Harry, o acabaré volviéndome loco, quizás sí haya algo de provecho que pueda hacer mientras sigo aquí prisionero. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido  
  
-Harry, baja ahora mismo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo la tía petunia con un alarido desde la cocina- hoy tendremos visita, y debes arreglar el jardín.  
  
Harry bajó con sus vaqueros desgastados y heredados de su primo Dudley, y una camiseta, que no parecía quedarle tan larga, aunque sí bastante ancha. Al parecer había crecido más de lo que suponía.  
  
El desayuno, de nuevo, era a base de pomelo, ya que Dudley debía adelgazar un poco, para ser admitido en el peso máximo permitido en los torneos escolares de boxeo.  
  
-Como ya te he advertido, hoy tendremos visita, vendrá la tía Marge- dijo con voz aguda la Tía Petunia-Así que deberás arreglar el jardín y después te encerrarás en tu cuarto, no quiero que aparezcas en su presencia bajo ningún concepto, ¿Me entendiste, muchacho?  
  
Harry asintió, prefería no discutir con sus tíos y desde luego no tenía ningún interés es ver a la tía Marge.  
  
Arreglar el jardín bajo la cubierta de nubes, no era del todo malo, además corría una ligera brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. De pronto levantó la cabeza y vio a lo lejos a la señora Figg, que llevaba una gran bolsa de plástico, que parecía llena de latas, de comida para gatos intuyó Harry.  
  
Desde que supo que ella en realidad era su "guardiana", la opinión de Harry respecto a la anciana había cambiado sensiblemente, y la saludó con la mano. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza ya que los brazos los tenía ocupados, y siguió su camino.  
  
A lo lejos vio como una gran lechuza se acercaba hacia él. ¿Sería de Hermione? Finalmente la lechuza dejó caer un sobre de aspecto oficial que llegó a sus manos.  
  
Harry estaba temblando, debían ser sus notas de los TIMOS, así que dejando las tijeras de podar, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, para examinar el contenido del sobre, pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras se topó con el rollizo rostro de tío Vernon.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, chico?, aún no has terminado de arreglar el jardín. – dijo sin moverse de la escalera, en un tono gruñón.  
  
-Voy a mi habitación, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – dijo Harry escondiendo la carta bajo su holgada camiseta.  
  
-De eso nada, antes de subir tendrás que terminar de arreglar el jardín, no pretenderás que llegue tía Marge y los setos estén sin podar. Ya que tenemos que mantenerte, al menos, trabaja un poco, que no te hará ningún mal.- dijo firmemente el señor Dursley.  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer, si le decía al tío Vernon el motivo de la prisa era capaz de quitarle la carta, y no pensaba correr semejante riesgo, así que se resignó, y con un gesto de disgusto bajó corriendo al jardín para acabar cuanto antes.  
  
Nunca se vio en Privet Drive, y probablemente nunca se volverá a ver un jardinero tan rápido. Es cierto, que algunos de los setos, no superó demasiado bien, la locura podadora que se apoderó de Harry, pero al menos no fueron cortados a nivel del suelo.  
  
Cuando Harry volvió a entrar en casa, el tío Vernon se asomó con cara incrédula por la ventana, observando el jardín: No le gustaba del todo el resultado, pero obviamente había podado los setos, y el césped estaba cortado, así que dejó pasar a Harry.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y sacó la carta de entre su ropa. La observó. Era un sobre oficial dirigido a: Harry Potter, Privet Drive nº 4. Llevaba el sello del ministerio de magia.  
  
No sin ciertos nervios, abrió el sobre, y sacó la carta que contenía.  
  
Estimado señor Potter,  
  
Adjunto le enviamos los resultados obtenidos en sus pruebas para la obtención del TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) que fueron realizadas durante el curso anterior, en la escuela Hogwards de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Los resultados, en caso de que no esté de acuerdo con los mismos, podrán ser revisados previa solicitud por escrito durante los próximos quince días hábiles, tras los que sería convocado, para una entrevista personal.  
  
Con los mejores deseos, Suya sinceramente, Profesora Marchbanks. Delegación de educación. Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Harry pasó al siguiente folio, con cierta ansiedad.  
  
Sr. Harry Potter Resultados para la obtención del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria:  
  
Historia de la magia, Suspenso. Astronomía, Aceptable. Adivinación, Suspenso. Transformaciones, Supera las Expectativas. Pociones, Extraordinario Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Extraordinario. Encantamientos, Supera las Expectativas. Herbología, Supera las Expectativas.  
  
Profesora Marchbanks. Delegación de educación. Ministerio de Magia.  
  
-¡¡¡SÍ!!! - fue el grito de júbilo que Harry no pudo evitar – Podré ser auror.  
  
Harry no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo había conseguido esas notas en pociones?, el examen no le había salido mal, pero nunca pensó que pudiese conseguir extraordinario en pociones. Después de todo, sin la presencia de Snape para desconcentrarlo, parecía que podía hacer una poción decente.  
  
Rápidamente se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a escribirle a sus amigos, Hermione y Ron, para darles las buenas noticias. Enrolló sendos mensajes, y se acercó a Hedwig que picoteaba en su jaula.  
  
-¡Hedwig, podré ser Auror!, como mis padres- le dijo, un Harry sonriente, como hacia mucho que no veía la lechuza- Tienes que llevar estos mensajes a Ron y Hermione. Seguro que ellos también me contestan pronto.- Asintió.- Buen Vuelo.  
  
........................................................  
  
Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de la orden del Fénix, Ron observaba desde las escaleras, como Snape entraba por la puerta, y de pronto, caía al suelo como desmayado.  
  
Varios miembros se acercaron corriendo hacia donde estaba, el que hasta entonces había sido su profesor de pociones, y con un hechizo de levitación lo llevaban hacia una de las habitaciones próximas.  
  
Ron también se acercó, quería saber qué había sucedido, pero su madre se interpuso en su camino.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?- dijo la cara seria de la señora Weasley.-Nada se te ha perdido aquí.  
  
-¡He visto llegar a Snape, y cómo se desmayaba!- dijo Ron-quiero saber qué ocurre.  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo,- le regañó su madre- al profesor Snape, no le ocurre nada, solo está un poco cansado.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ni peros, ni nada-Le cortó Molly con cara amenazadora- Sube ahora mismo a tu cuarto, y no salgas de allí si no te quieres quedar sin almuerzo.  
  
La actitud de la señora Weasley no admitía más quejas y con cara de resignación, Ron subió las escaleras que conducían a primer piso de la casa. Allí se encontró a su hermana Ginny, que lo observaba con cara de interrogación.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido, Ron?, ¿Por qué estaba mamá tan nerviosa?- le preguntó Ginny.  
  
Y en voz baja Ron le explicó a Ginny lo que había visto.  
  
En aquel momento oyeron abrirse la puerta de entrada, y silenciosamente se acercaron a la escalera para ver quién había llegado.  
  
Parecía que era Dumbledore, con un semblante bastante serio, que venía acompañado por la señora Pomfrey y otra mujer, bastante alta a la que no habían visto antes, o al menos no reconocieron. Tenía el pelo castaño, y unos ojos de un color azul muy claro, que denotaban un gesto de preocupación.  
  
Los tres visitantes entraron en la habitación a la que habían llevado a Snape, mientras el resto de miembros de la orden salían de la misma.  
  
-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos volvamos al cuarto, si no queremos ser descubiertos.- fue la voz de Ginny la que hizo la sugerencia, a la que su hermano asintió.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Mientras tanto, en la sala en la que se encontraba Snape, la señora Pomfrey administraba al profesor una poción, para calmar el dolor y despertarlo.  
  
Severus Snape abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó Snape al abrir los ojos- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?- dijo muy enfadado Snape, al ver a la mujer de los ojos azules.  
  
-¿No esperarías que me quedase sentada sin saber que ocurría, tras irte de aquel modo?- dijo la mujer en tono también enfadado- además, Albus vino a por mí para traerme aquí, pensé que había ocurrido algo muy agrave, estaba muy preocupada, por si no te has dado cuenta – siguió la mujer con la voz cada vez más nerviosa-pensé, pensé... no sabía qué te estaba pasando- y rompió a llorar.  
  
Ante lo cual Snape se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, para finalizar abrazándola.  
  
-Perdóname, lo siento, pero es que es muy peligroso que estés aquí – le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, y la mujer se iba calmando.  
  
-Tenga, tómese esto, esta poción le calmará los nervios- le dijo la señora Pomfrey a la mujer, acercándole un vaso que contenía un líquido humeante.  
  
-No se preocupe señora Pomfrey, ya estoy bien, solo estaba preocupada. El no saber nada, y estar tan lejos, es lo que más alterada me tenía.- contestó la mujer sonriendo un poco.  
  
-Y bien Severus, qué ha ocurrido, pensé que te habían descubierto, aunque parece que has escapado bien.- Le dijo Dumbledore con cara preocupada.  
  
-En cierto modo así ha sido,- dijo Snape con cara seria- no sé cómo, pero se han enterado de que estoy casado, y he acabado diciendo que traería a Andrea a Inglaterra, aunque no saben nada de los chicos.- Dijo Snape mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
-Te lo dije- dijo la mujer con cara de saberlo todo- debí haber vuelto hace mucho, y no sabes el martirio que ha sido estar tan lejos sin saber realmente todo lo que ocurría, pero ya se acabó por fin.  
  
-¿Entonces vendrás a Hogwards, verdad queridísima nieta? -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ampliamente- además y como siempre, tenemos vacante un puesto de profesora, el de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y así evitaremos además, que el ministerio nos mande a cualquier espía incompetente.  
  
-Un momento, aún tenemos que pensarlo, podría ser peligroso- dijo Snape con cara de preocupación.  
  
-No hay nada que pensar – dijo Andrea alegremente,- Los chicos y yo iremos a Hogwards.  
  
-De eso ni hablar – dijo Snape sabiendo lo que se le venía encima- Los chicos no han sido descubiertos, ni deben serlo. Ellos no deberían venir.  
  
-No me separaré de ellos- Dijo Andrea, sonriendo- y eso, no admite discusión. Hogwards es el lugar más seguro del mundo, haremos creer a la gente que no son nuestros hijos, a ellos seguro que les parece bien, además así podrán verte más a menudo.  
  
-Este año debido a lo que ha pasado con Voldemort, habrá bastante confusión, y creo que podrán pasar desapercibidos.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah, querido abuelo, no conoces a tus bisnietos,- Dijo Andrea con cara comprensiva- no pasaran desapercibidos, pero son muy inteligentes, y no se desenmascararán.  
  
-Aun no me parece buena idea, ya veremos, - dijo Snape intentando parecer firme.  
  
....................................................................  
  
-¿Quién crees que sea esa mujer?, no la había visto por aquí antes-dijo Ron, aún impresionado por los hechos.  
  
-Quizás sea una medimaga, que viene para ayudar a Pomfrey. – contestó Ginny  
  
-Vale, pero ¿qué le ha sucedido a Snape?, obviamente, no ha sido un simple desmayo, ya que han venido Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey, sin olvidar a la supuesta ayudante.- Repuso Ron con cara de duda.  
  
En aquel momento oyó un ruido procedente de la ventana, que lo distrajo, una lechuza estaba picoteando el cristal.  
  
Ron se acercó y abrió el cristal dejando pasar a la lechuza, que inmediatamente soltó un sobre que fue a caer en manos de Ron, tras lo cual volvió a salir volando.  
  
Cuando Ron observó el sobre, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Era un sobre oficial del ministerio, seguro que eran sus notas de los TIMOS, temió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Venga, Ron, a qué estas esperando para abrirlo-le dijo Ginny, que observaba el sobre con curiosidad.  
  
Sin pensarlo más, Ron rasgo el sobre y empezó a leer la carta que contenía, mientras Ginny observaba su rostro intentando descifrar los gestos de su hermano. De pronto Ron se quedó paralizado.  
  
-Ron, venga dime, que ha pasado- lo zarandeó Ginny.  
  
Ron parecía no reaccionar, así que ella le arrancó los folios de sus manos.  
  
-Pero esto es genial, Ron, tus notas son muy buenas- dijo Ginny- ¡serás tonto!, de pronto con tu reacción pensé que habías suspendido todo o algo así.  
  
Estas palabras parecieron despertar a Ron que de pronto se puso a saltar y gritar por la habitación seguido de su hermana, en un arranque de alegría.  
  
En aquel momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente, era la señora Weasley con una cara de gran enfado.  
  
-¡Se puede saber qué alboroto es este!, ¡es que acaso sois niños pequeños!, ¿Que ocurre aquí? ¡Debéis guardar silencio, el profesor Snape está descansando!  
  
En pronto Ron y Ginny recordaron lo que habían visto hacía solo un momento, y pararon en seco.  
  
-Lo sentimos mamá, es que Ron acaba de recibir una carta y... -dijo Ginny.  
  
-Eso no es excusa para vuestro comportamiento ¿es que no os he enseñado educación?- pero al ver el sobre en el suelo con el sello del ministerio, y los folios todavía en la manos de Ginny, se calló de repente.  
  
Ron, con una sonrisa de orgullo, que no podía ocultar, le enseñó a su madre la carta del ministerio, que la señora Weasley leyó a gran velocidad, y volvió a releer por segunda vez, más lentamente, ahora también sonriendo. Parecía que el enfado de unos segundos antes, se había evaporado.  
  
-Oh, Ron, hijo mío, qué orgullosa estoy de ti,- dijo su madre abrazándolo- tus notas son excelentes, cuando tu padre vea esto se va a poner tan contento. Después de tantas malas noticias, al fin algo bueno- suspiró la señora Weasley.  
  
Al poco tiempo Ron ya tenia escritas sendas cartas para enviar a sus amigos Harry y Hermione, hablándoles sobre las notas. Lo de Snape tendría que esperar, ya que no podía decir nada en lo referente a lo que sucediese con la orden o sus miembros según la promesa dada a Dumbledore.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, el comedor estaba más concurrido de lo habitual, normalmente solían estar Lupin, Tonks, Moody y los Weasley, pero hoy sentados a la mesa estaban Snape, con cara preocupada, la señora Pomfrey que hablaba animadamente con Dumbledore, y ayudando a su madre, la mujer de los ojos azules terminaba de preparar la comida.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación, Ron y Ginny saludaron a los presentes educadamente. La presencia del profesor de pociones los ponía muy tensos.  
  
-Ah, chicos, aún no conocéis a la pequeña Andrea, si no me equivoco- los saludó el director, con una sonrisa en los labios refiriéndose a la mujer de los ojos azules.  
  
-¿Será posible que todavía me llames pequeña a estas alturas?- regañó la mujer al director del colegio. – Hola chicos, - los saludó la mujer con gran familiaridad- tú debes de ser Ron, - dijo la mujer sonriendo alegremente al muchacho- tu madre ya me ha contado lo de tus buenas notas, felicidades.  
  
El pelirrojo se sonrojó bastante, al recibir los elogios de la mujer, tanto era así que Ginny empezó a sonreír al observar la actitud de su hermano.  
  
Los chicos terminaron de poner la mesa y se sentaron. La señora Weasley se sentó junto a los chicos, mientras Andrea se sentaba junto a Snape y le sonreía abiertamente.  
  
Ron quedó bajo efecto de shock al ver a Snape sonreír a su vez a la mujer. ¡¿Desde cuando era Snape capaz de mostrar algún gesto similar a una sonrisa?! Desde luego lo que le hubiese pasado, debía ser muy grave para cambiar así la personalidad del profesor de pociones, y Ron empezó a pensar, si no sería posible que alguien se estuviese haciendo pasar por Severus Snape.  
  
Miró a Ginny, pero ésta, estaba hablando animadamente con Lupin, y parecía no haberse percatado de lo ocurrido.  
  
La comida transcurrió sin más incidencias excepto que de pronto Andrea se dirigió a Ron:  
  
-¿Y qué piensas estudiar el próximo curso, Ron?, ¿Has decidido ya que carrera quieres hacer?- Le preguntó Andrea sonriendo.  
  
-Aún no estoy seguro, pero pensaba estudiar para Auror.  
  
-En tal caso nos veremos frecuentemente en Hogwards, aún no es oficial, pero seré tu profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras el próximo curso, y ahora que lo pienso, - dijo dirigiéndose a Snape- Tú también le darás clases, ¿verdad Sev?  
  
El profesor de pociones hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado aunque súbitamente hizo una mueca que parecía ser una especie de sonrisa  
  
-Eso parece.- fue la contestación hipócrita del profesor de pociones.  
  
Ron aun no se había recuperado. ¡¿Sev?!, y aquella mujer todavía parecía ilesa, y sonriente.  
  
Cuando terminó la comida los visitantes se despidieron, y la casa de nuevo quedó en silencio, aunque al subir a la habitación, Ron encontró a Hedwig que lo esperaba posada sobre el armario, con la pata extendida.  
  
Ron alargó la mano para quitarle el mensaje, tras lo cual la lechuza se fue por la ventana.  
  
Hola Ron, ya he recibido mis notas de los TIMOS, y ¿a que no adivinas?, son estupendas, y obtuve E en pociones, seguro que a Snape le da un síncope cuando lo sepa. Saludos, Harry.  
  
Seguro que Harry se hubiese desmayado si hoy hubiese visto a Snape, pensó Ron.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Fin del capítulo 2  
  
En el próximo capítulo conoceremos por fin a los hijos de Snape  
  
N. A. Espero que les haya gustado la evolución de la historia, y por favor, dejen reviews, de veras me encantaría saber si les gustó o no. 


	3. El sueño

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  
Tras el velo  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capítulo 3: El sueño.  
  
Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa situada en Grimaud place, nº 12, y cuatro sombras atravesaron el umbral que conducía a un pequeño recibidor. Subieron las escaleras, y entraron en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta.  
  
-Esta noche dormirán aquí, chicos. No es prudente que estén con sus padres, que podrían estar siendo vigilados. Ellos vendrán aquí mañana y hablarán con ustedes, hasta entonces no deben salir de esta habitación. ¿Entendieron?-Dijo un anciano, con tono serio y ojos pensativos- Bajo ningún concepto.  
  
-¿Y si hay un incendio?- dijo la voz de un chico.  
  
Se trataba de un chaval de unos doce años. Con el pelo castaño claro, alborotado, y unos ojos azules de aire travieso.  
  
-En ese caso tampoco, ya se encargaría alguien de apagar el fuego.-contestó el profesor Dumbledore con cara sorprendida.  
  
-Pero podríamos morir abrasados. ¡En caso de incendio, deberíamos poder salir!-Se quejó el mismo chico.- ¿O acaso no te importa ver a tus bisnietos consumidos por las llamas?  
  
-No habrá ningún incendio, no te preocupes pequeño-Contestó Dumbledore intentando convencer al chaval.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabe que eso...  
  
-¡Para ya, Brian!, no seas pesado, - lo cortó la voz de una chica bruscamente, Claudia era algo mayor que Brian, tenía dieciséis años y su gesto era serio. Los ojos también los tenía azules como los del pequeño, pero su pelo era negro y liso, lo llevaba corto, y atado en una coleta.- No podemos salir y punto.  
  
-Abuelo, si le sigue la corriente, estaremos aquí hasta mañana, este pequeñajo puede llegar a ser bastante pesado- intervino el que parecía el mayor de los tres chicos, aunque en realidad era el gemelo de Claudia. Su pelo y sus ojos eran negros como los de su padre, del que además había heredado el nombre, pero en todo lo demás, Severus Snape, era idéntico a su madre.  
  
-De acuerdo entonces- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- es muy importante que no salgan de esta habitación sin antes hablar con sus padres.  
  
-Pero podríamos morir de hambre- se quejó el pequeño Brian.  
  
-Sus padres vendrán temprano, no se preocupen,-contestó el anciano-hasta pronto.  
  
Se inclinó y dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de los chicos, y tras salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta susurró unas palabras sellando la entrada a la misma.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer, nos ha dejado encerrados en esta habitación, y además sin comida, ni bebida, ni nada de nada- dijo el pequeño Brian con voz incrédula.  
  
-No seas tonto, tengo algunas cosillas para comer en la mochila- Dijo sonriente la chica.  
  
-¡Oh, Claudia!, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi hermana favorita?- Dijo Brian sonriendo y abrazando a la chica.  
  
-Soy tu única hermana, pelota, y te daré una chocolatina si prometes portarte bien y no intentar saquear mis provisiones mientras duermo-Dijo la chica alegremente revolviendo los alborotados y rubios cabellos de su hermano pequeño.  
  
-hey, que yo también quiero algo de comer. Admitiré que eres mi hermana favorita, si es necesario.- Dijo el mayor de los chicos levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.  
  
-¡Vaya par estáis hechos vosotros dos!, de Brian lo esperaba, pero tú Severus, debes estar muy hambriento para llegar a estos extremos- Dijo la chica sonriendo acercándose a su mochila.  
  
-Es que, en la fiesta, mi comida se llenó de arena, y la carne con ese tipo de aditamentos no es mi especialidad- Contestó Severus.  
  
-Ya, ya, la vieja excusa de la arena, ¿no será más bien, que te fuiste a pasear con cierta chica, y te olvidaste de la comida?-Dijo Claudia sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
-¿¡Una chica!?, ¿Qué chica?, ¿La conozco?, ¡jo nunca me contáis nada! Venga Sev, dime quién es.- Empezó la voz de Brian.  
  
Severus echó a su hermana, una mirada asesina, de esas que quitan el aliento.  
  
-¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora no me dejará en paz hasta el día del juicio final.- Dijo Severus con voz enfadada, dirigiéndose a Claudia.-Veamos Brian, no hay ninguna chica, Claudia lo ha dicho para quedarse contigo.- intentó convencer al pequeño.  
  
-De eso nada, tú no me engañas, dime quien es, o le digo a mamá que tienes novia- Dijo el pequeño con voz enfadada.  
  
-No tengo novia, y aquí se acabó la discusión dijo Severus seriamente, y no insistas o te quito tu chocolatina-amenazó Severus.  
  
Ante lo cual el pequeño se metió en la boca toda la tableta de chocolate, y sonriendo dijo:  
  
-no me fuedez quita na, dime quie ez-sonrió el pequeño.  
  
-Esto es una pesadilla, quiero salir de aquí- dijo Severus tapándose la cara con las manos.  
  
Finalmente Claudia se compadeció de su hermano gemelo y dirigiéndose al pequeño Brian le dijo:  
  
-Venga Brian, solo quería reírme de Sev, no tiene novia, de verdad, si la tuviese sabes que te lo diría.  
  
-Já, y yo que me lo creo. ¿Es que pensáis que soy tonto o qué?- dijo Brian enfadado.- Exijo saber quien es.  
  
-Bueno, esto ya es ridículo, yo me voy a dormir- dijo Severus cansado, tumbándose en una cama.  
  
-Venga es hora de dormir Brian, no te preocupes-intentó convencerlo Claudia, y susurrándole al oído le dijo- mañana te lo contaré todo.  
  
Tras lo que Brian se calmó y se acostó en otra cama.  
  
-Hasta mañana.-Dijeron los tres a la vez y apagaron la luz.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Caminaba por una calle atestada de gente, era hora punta, y a lo lejos empezaron a sonar una campanas, no iba sola, alguien la acompañaba. Intentó ver la cara de su acompañante, pero el sol la deslumbraba. Tenían prisa, llegaban tarde a algún sitio. Pasaron una tienda de libros antiguos, y otra de ropa. Había un estrecho callejón, y alguien la llamaba desde él. Le pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Tenía que hacer algo. Fue hacia él, pero no había nada, solo unos cartones tirados en el suelo.  
  
Se despertó. Sólo fue un sueño. Claudia volvió a dormirse.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
En el próximo capítulo los chicos conocerán a algunos miembros de la orden.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por tu review, Nocrala, me encantó saber que alguien ha leído mi historia.  
  
Y a todo aquel que la lea, como siempre, espero que deje su opinión. 


	4. Otro cambio de identidad

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  
Tras el velo  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capítulo 4: Otro cambio de identidad.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Brian abrió los ojos, Claudia estaba hablando en voz baja con Severus. Ja, pensó el pequeño, si se creen que me van a engañar, la llevan clara, lo descubriré todo, aunque tenga que recurrir a todas mis armas de disuasión, sonrió traviesamente el pequeño.  
  
-Anoche volví a tener uno de esos sueños raros. Tengo que salir de esta casa, tengo que buscar ese sitio.-susurró Claudia.  
  
-¿Seguro que no fue un simple sueño?- preguntó Severus en tono de duda.  
  
-No, estoy segura, fue como las otras veces. Alguien necesita que lo ayude. Igual que con la chica que se perdió hace dos años, tengo que hacer algo- dijo Claudia muy segura.  
  
-No sé, bueno ya veremos. Todavía tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres.  
  
-Esa es otra, ¿qué es eso que dijo el bisabuelo, de que no es prudente estar con ellos?, de que los siguen- dijo Claudia confusa.  
  
-No sé por qué podrían seguir a nuestros padres, la verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, ya va siendo hora de que nos den una explicación, no es normal que el bisabuelo fuese a recogernos de una forma tan extraña, y no entiendo a qué viene tanto secreto- Dijo Sev susurrando.  
  
-La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo nada, no sé porqué nos cambiaron de colegio el año pasado, y la verdad es que no me hizo ninguna gracia que me separasen de mis amigas sin motivo ni justificación, no me creo el rollo aquel de que el nivel era mejor, y no me gustó separarme de vosotros. Por lo que parece este año habrá otro cambio de aires. ¿Qué demonios hace papá para que tuviésemos que cambiar hasta de apellido?, no creo que ser profesor sea tan arriesgado- dijo Claudia cada vez más intrigada.-Espero que este año, al menos, estemos en el mismo colegio, os eché mucho de menos el año pasado.-dijo triste- ¡¿A quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de meternos en colegios separados por sexos?!-dijo enfadada.  
  
-Seguro que eso fue cosa de papá- dijo Severus sonriendo- Eso de que te relaciones con chicos, parece que no le gusta demasiado.  
  
-¿Es que pretende acaso que me meta a monja?- contestó ella en tono enfadado.  
  
-Creo que no le disgustaría del todo la idea- Sonrió Severus.  
  
-Pero bueno, ¿es que te estás riendo de mí?- dijo ella sonriendo también.- Por cierto, ¿que pasó anoche en la playa?, ¿se lo dijiste por fin?  
  
-bueno, sí, hablé con ella- dijo Severus, que de pronto se puso serio y pensativo.  
  
-¿y?...-dijo Claudia.  
  
-¿y? ¿Qué? –contestó el.  
  
-Pues qué te contestó, tonto- dijo Claudia con cara de intriga.  
  
-En realidad, me rechazó- dijo Severus colorado.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer, pero ¿cómo que te rechazó?-Dijo Claudia enfadada levantando la voz- ¿Es que esa chica es tonta o qué? ¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazarte?-la cara roja de rabia.- Como la coja se va a enterar, ¿Quién se ha creído que es la niñata esa?, no te preocupes cariño, esa, esa, se va a enterar. No merece la pena Sev, esa no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.  
  
-Eso, ni a la suela de los zapatos, no te preocupes hermanito, nos vengaremos.- dijo Brian que se había levantado de la cama y estaba de pie con el brazo en alto y una mirada de locura transitoria. – dime su nombre, yo te vengaré hermanito.  
  
-Desde luego que no tenéis remedio, ¿Qué haces tú levantado y escuchando a escondidas?- Dijo Severus sonriendo- No habrá venganza, no soy su tipo y punto.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Nadie rechaza a un Snape y vive para contarlo. –Dijo Brian muy seriamente.  
  
Las carcajadas de sus hermanos mayores no lo hicieron desistir de su actitud.  
  
-Pero es que te da igual ¿o qué? – dijo Brian muy serio.  
  
Severus no sabia que contestar a su hermano, pues sí que se lo había tomado en serio.  
  
-Verás Brian, que alguien te guste a ti, no significa que tu tengas que gustarle a ese alguien obligatoriamente. Ella me gustaba y pensé que yo también le gustaba, pero obviamente me equivoqué y no es el fin del mundo ¿vale?, no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte. Y eso no significa que ella sea mejor o peor, solo fue su elección, y aquí se ha terminado este tema, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Severus intentando sonreír sin terminar de conseguirlo.  
  
-Está bien, pero algún día te vengaré.- Dijo Brian muy convencido.  
  
-Desde luego no sé qué voy a hacer contigo -dijo Severus levantándose y sonriendo amenazador-a todo esto, ¿Qué hacías tú espiando?, pequeñajo, te la has ganado.  
  
-¡ja!, de eso nada, yo no espiaba, solo escuchaba casualmente- dijo Brian saltando de una cama a otra y riendo a carcajadas sabiendo lo que le esperaba.- No por favor.  
  
-Si, tu castigo será un ataque de cosquillas, venga Claudi, ayúdame a cazar al pequeñajo- dijo Severus.  
  
En menos de diez segundos Brian rodaba por el suelo presa de uno de los famosos ataques de cosquillas de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
-Piedad... por favor... parar... no es... justo... los dos contra... un pobre chico... indefenso...- intentaba decir Brian entre carcajadas.  
  
En aquel momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y dos personas entraron silenciosamente observando a los chicos jugar, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios, a pesar de lo grave de la situación.  
  
-Buenos días chicos.- dijo Andrea intentando que sus hijos le prestasen atención.  
  
-¡Mami! ¡Papi! -Dijeron los tres a la vez, pararon inmediatamente las cosquillas y corriendo hacia sus padres, los abrazaron.  
  
Cuando se calmaron un poco, Severus dirigiéndose a ambos pregunto:  
  
-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí el bisabuelo?  
  
-Bueno,- empezó Severus Snape (padre)- como ya sabéis, El mago tenebroso, bueno, quien ya sabéis, ha vuelto, y debido a esto, y a mi trabajo, estamos todos en peligro, así que para protegeros, os hemos traído aquí. Este es el cuartel general de la orden del Fénix.  
  
-Guay- dijo Brian.  
  
-¿qué es la orden del Fénix?- intervino Claudia.  
  
-Es un grupo de personas que se dedican a la lucha contra quien vosotros sabéis.-Dijo Snape.  
  
-¿y vosotros trabajáis para esta orden?-Preguntó Brian.  
  
-Sí.- contestó su madre- vuestro padre trabaja para esta orden, y vuestro el bisabuelo es el jefe de la misma.  
  
-¡¿el bisabuelo?!- dijeron los tres sorprendidos.  
  
-Sí, aunque siempre habéis estado lejos, sabéis que vuestro bisabuelo es un mago muy importante, y digamos que encabeza la oposición a quien vosotros sabéis.-explicó Andrea.  
  
-¿por eso está en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? –preguntó Brian dubitativo.  
  
-Entre otras cosas. Pero en realidad, la orden del Fénix es una orden secreta, y todas las personas que la forman lo hacen con riesgo para sus vidas.-dijo Andrea.  
  
-¿porqué no podemos salir de esta habitación?-preguntó Brian.  
  
-En realidad si podéis salir de esta habitación, pero no de esta casa hasta que comience el próximo curso, además, antes de salir, debemos aclarar varios puntos- continuó Andrea. Como os he dicho, estáis en peligro por ser nuestros hijos, así que este año iréis a Hogwarts, que es el colegio que dirige vuestro abuelo, y el lugar más seguro y protegido que conozco, pero nadie, bajo ningún concepto debe saber quienes sois, ni siquiera las personas de esta casa, vuestra vida, puede depender de ello.- finalizó Andrea en tono grave.  
  
-¿Es por eso que el año pasado cambiamos de apellido?-Preguntó Claudia.  
  
-Veréis, no queríamos que se supiese que teníamos hijos, porque eso, tarde o temprano os pondría en peligro, así que borramos todos los datos referentes a vosotros, incluidos vuestros expedientes académicos, partidas de nacimiento y demás- dijo Snape.  
  
-Pero eso sería como si no existiésemos ¿no?- dijo Brian con cara confundida.  
  
-Más o menos, pero no debéis preocuparos, introduciremos nuevos datos sobre vosotros, dándoos nuevas identidades-dijo Andrea.  
  
-Es como si fuésemos agentes secretos, como en las pelis – Dijo Brian con lo ojos brillando ante alguna idea estrafalaria.  
  
-Algo así, hijo, pero no es algo que debas tomar en broma, comprendes-dijo Snape con cara poco convencida.-Esto no es ningún juego.  
  
-Papá, no soy ningún niño chico-dijo Brian ofendido.  
  
-Bueno, este año, tendréis que volver a cambiar de nombre, y quizás sea mejor, que no se sepa que sois hermanos- Dijo Snape.  
  
-¿Significa eso de que debemos tratarnos como extraños?- dijo Claudia con cara seria.  
  
-No necesariamente, podéis decir que os conocíais de antes, que venís del mismo colegio, podéis ser amigos-Sonrió Andrea.- Además, por vuestro acento se notaría rápido que procedéis del mismo país.  
  
-¿Tanto se nota?-preguntó Severus hijo.  
  
-La verdad es que aunque vuestro padre y yo os hemos enseñado el inglés desde muy pequeños, y lo habláis perfectamente, se nota por vuestro acento que no sois de aquí.  
  
-Bueno, ¿habéis pensado en vuestro nuevo nombre?, en realidad Claudia y Brian sólo tendrán que cambiar de apellidos, pero tú Severus, también debes cambiar de nombre, como sabes, soy profesor en Hogwarts, y no quiero que nada pueda relacionarnos, lo entiendes ¿verdad?-Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a su hijo.  
  
-Bueno papá nos dijiste que Hogwarts está dividida en grupos, o algo así y que el tuyo era Slytherin, ¿no?-Preguntó Claudia.  
  
-Sí, así es.-Dijo Snape- Slytherin es la mejor de todas las casas, no en vano yo estuve en ella y soy jefe de la misma.- dijo sonriendo con orgullo- Su símbolo es la serpiente, y sus colores son plata y verde.  
  
-Como yo también iré allí, y en honor a nuestra nueva casa, me apellidaré Green, seré Claudia Green. -¿Qué os parece?  
  
-Jo, queda muy bien, yo también quiero- dijo Brian.  
  
-Nada, yo ya me lo pedí-dijo Claudia muy satisfecha-búscate otro.  
  
-En ese caso, yo seré Brian Silver, que tiene mucho más nivel que Green.- Dijo Brian haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Parece que sólo quedo yo. Y ya me habéis quitado los colores de nuestra futura casa. Bueno como se supone que procedo de España, buscaré un nombre más español, por ejemplo, no sé. Roberto, seré Roberto Aragón, como mi compañero del colegio.  
  
-De acuerdo entonces. Si alguien os pregunta os podéis inventar un poco vuestra historia, pero no te pases Brian, a ver si ahora vas a ser extraterrestre, no quiero que llaméis la atención, así que sed discretos.- Dijo Andrea.  
  
-Mamá, es muy posible que exista la vida extraterrestre, en el universo hay muchos planetas- Replicó Brian muy convencido.  
  
-No empieces Brian, espero poder confiar en ti- Dijo su madre.  
  
-Sólo era una broma, mami. Mi historia será la de la persona más aburrida de este planeta, lo prometo.- dijo Brian poniendo cara de angelito.  
  
-Por cierto, recordad, que a partir de ahora, para vosotros el bisabuelo será el profesor Dumbledore, y debéis dirigiros a él con respeto, se supone que no lo conocéis mucho.-Dijo Snape.- también, podéis justificar vuestro ingreso en Hogwarts por un traslado de trabajo de vuestros respectivos y supuesto padres, ¿vale?, pero nada llamativo, aquí nadie os preguntará, así que es mejor que no intentéis explicar nada. Os trajo Dumbledore, y punto.  
  
-De vez en cuando, nosotros pasaremos por aquí, entonces hablaremos, pero no debéis preguntar por nosotros a nadie absolutamente, solo al bisabuelo, esto es muy importante.- Dijo Andrea.  
  
-¿y qué pasa si os necesitamos para algo?- preguntó Claudia.  
  
-Si necesitáis algo, las personas de esta casa os podrán ayudar en lo que sea necesario, ya los conoceréis, son un muy amables- Contestó Andrea.- Aunque supongo que Molly es la persona que se ocupa de esta casa, así que obedecedla en todo lo que os diga ¿vale?, no quiero que nadie me diga que os estáis comportando mal.  
  
-Por favor mami, quien podría decir que yo me comporto mal- dijo Brian con cara de no romper un plato- pero si soy un cielo de niño.  
  
-Brian, no me hagas hablar, que nos conocemos.-Dijo su madre en tono de advertencia.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. Nos veremos pronto, y sean discretos.- dijo Severus despidiéndose de sus hijos.  
  
Andrea dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, y desapareció. Tras una última mirada a sus hijos, también Severus Snape desapareció.  
  
-Creo que ha llegado la hora de explorar este cuartel general, seguro que encontramos algo interesante- dijo Brian con los ojos brillando de emoción y curiosidad.  
  
-Un momento, Brian, creo que antes deberíamos bajar y presentarnos a quién quiera que dirija este lugar, no debemos ser poco corteses, además aún no hemos desayunado, y no quiero gastar todavía todas mis chocolatinas, ¿quién sabe cuando podré volver a comprar más?- Dijo Claudia.-Quizás pronto.  
  
-Claudia tiene razón Brian, mas vale que te comportes si no quieres que papá se enfade contigo.- Continuó Severus- ah, y recordad que me llamo Roberto, no vayamos a meter la pata.  
  
-De acuerdo, Roberto,- dijo Brian en tono solemne- jo, suena raro. Por cierto no nos han abierto la puerta.- dijo Brian acercándose a la misma, pero para su sorpresa, cuando intentó girar la manecilla, esta se movió sin ninguna oposición.- Bueno, salís ¿o qué?  
  
-Ya vamos impaciente, deja que me cepille el pelo antes- dijo Claudia buscando un peine en su bolso.  
  
-Bah, mujeres, nunca están listas- Dijo Brian en tono cansino.  
  
-¿Qué sabrás tú?, ¿será posible? El pequeñajo sabiondo que nos ha tocado aguantar- Dijo Roberto sonriendo.  
  
-Hermano, te queda tanto por aprender del mundo y las mujeres,- dijo Brian negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Calla idiota, es que no has oído lo que nos han dicho. Te recuerdo, que sólo estuvimos en el mismo colegio- dijo Roberto enfadado y en voz baja-. Como no pongas cuidado va a ser mejor, que te deje mudo.  
  
-Vale lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir,- dijo Brian colorado y mirando hacia el suelo.- A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado.  
  
-Tranquilo Brian, no pasa nada, sé que no volverá a suceder- lo tranquilizó Claudia.- Ya estoy lista, por cierto, ¿ustedes dos no se peinan?  
  
-Bueno, es que no trajimos nada.- Dijo Roberto- tendrás que dejarnos un peine. Por cierto, espero que nos manden todas nuestras cosas pronto, no quiero hacer el ridículo en el nuevo colegio después de un verano sin estudiar nada.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, estudiar en Ingles, me parece que va a ser un poco horrible- Dijo Claudia con cara pensativa.  
  
En pocos minutos, los tres estaban en perfecto estado de revista, y bajaron las escaleras, donde fueron interceptados por un hombre de aspecto enfermizo y ojos dorados.  
  
-Buenos días, vosotros debéis ser los chicos de los que habló el Profesor Dumbledore- dijo sonriendo amablemente- yo soy Remus Lupin.  
  
-Buenos días señor Lupin, nosotros somos Brian Silver, Claudia Green y mi nombre es Roberto Aragón. Encantado de conocerle.- lo saludó Roberto.  
  
-Si me seguís, os llevaré a la cocina, supongo que algo habrá para un desayuno tardío- dijo Lupin Sonriendo.  
  
-estupendo, nada mejor para empezar un buen día que un desayuno, aunque sea tardío, como ha dicho el señor Lupin-Afirmó Brian sonriendo-  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina, en ella había una mujer pelirroja, de aspecto amable, que observaba como una espumadera, removía el aceite de una sartén.  
  
-¡Buenos días chicos!, ¿durmieron bien?, bueno, ya casi está el desayuno, así que pueden sentarse a la mesa.- los saludó la señora Weasley.  
  
-gracias, señora, ¿podemos ayudar en algo?-respondió Brian.  
  
-Oh, que encanto, Ronnie debería estar aquí para tomar ejemplo, nunca se ofrece voluntario para ayudar en nada-Dijo la señora Weasley- pero bueno, ya lo conoceréis más tarde.  
  
-Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme ya, espero que no se aburran demasiado aquí- se despidió Lupin- Hasta pronto, por cierto Molly, Tonks acaba de llegar, pero se va en un rato.-dijo dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley, tras lo que salió de la cocina.  
  
-Adiós señor Lupin- contestaron los tres chicos a la vez.  
  
-Vaya, veo que estáis muy compenetrados-dijo la señora Weasley sirviendo la comida.- Y aun no me he presentado. Soy la señora Weasley y si necesitáis algo sólo tenéis que pedirlo, ya Albus me ha explicado vuestra situación, y no debéis preocuparos por nada. Vuestro equipaje llegará pronto, y pasareis el resto del verano aquí, después, iréis a Hogwarts, que según tengo entendido, no conocéis todavía, pero ya veréis que os encantará. Yo estudié allí, y mis hijos Ron y Ginny, están estudiando también allí todavía, así que os podrán explicar cualquier cosa que queráis saber sobre el colegio., por cierto ¿a qué curso vais?  
  
-Yo iré a segundo- dijo Brian alegremente, mientras se servía un par de huevos fritos y una loncha de bacon.  
  
-Y nosotros iremos a sexto- siguió Claudia refiriéndose a ella misma y a Roberto.  
  
-Oh, entonces vosotros dos sois de la edad de Ronnie.-dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.- Bueno chicos la verdad es que se me ha hecho muy tarde, y aun tengo mucho por hacer, voy a tener que dejarlos, avisaré a los chicos para que los conozcan, antes de marcharme. Los veo en un rato.  
  
Y la señora Weasley salió de la cocina, dejando a los chicos frente a sus desayunos.  
  
-Bueno chicos, creo que se nos acabó la playa por este año- dijo Roberto pensativo.  
  
-Sí, ya me puedo ir despidiendo del moreno, aquí encerrados vamos a tomar poco el sol.- siguió Claudia en tono nostálgico.  
  
-Pero chicos, seguro que esto es mucho más interesante, estamos en el cuartel general de no se qué- repuso Brian muy contento.  
  
-Creo que no deberías ver tantas películas muggles, ya te estoy viendo con mallas negras colgado de una cuerda.-Dijo Claudia negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Jo, anda y que no estaría chulo,-siguió Brian - ¿creéis que habrá alguna cuerda por aquí?  
  
-Era irónico, por Dios, Brian, se supone que te ibas a portar bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?, no tienes remedio, no voy a ser tu niñera, así que tú mismo.-dijo Claudia desesperada.  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
-Parece que vamos a tener compañía, al menos no nos aburriremos tanto mientras vienen Hermione y Harry. Sin los gemelos esto no es lo mismo.- Dijo Ginny.- ¿Quienes crees que sean? Mamá ha dicho que no están en Hogwarts, ¿vendrán de Beauxbatons o de Durmstrang?  
  
-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero algo debe pasar con ellos para que estén aquí, será que quien tú sabes los persigue, pero, ¿por qué?-siguió Ron.  
  
-quizás sean hijos de algún miembro de la orden- repuso Ginny.  
  
-en fin ahora lo sabremos- dijo Ron.- Por cierto, Hermione no me ha contestado todavía, no le habrá pasado nada ¿no?  
  
-Es posible que aún no le haya llegado tu mensaje. – dijo Ginny.  
  
-Porqué no le iba a llegar, no vive en otro país- contestó Ron.  
  
- Verás, Ron-dijo Ginny dudando- No quiero que te enfades, pero Hermione se ha ido de Vacaciones.  
  
-Buah, no me voy a enfadar por eso, siempre va de vacaciones- repuso Ron.  
  
-Es que ha ido a Bulgaria- dijo Ginny muy bajito, mirando hacia el suelo.- Al final te ibas a acabar enterando.  
  
-Bueno, y ¿qué pasa en Bulgaria?- dijo Ron muy tranquilo- un momento, ¡cómo que ha ido a Bulgaria!- Su cara empezaba a ponerse roja por momentos.- ¡Se va a ver con el idiota ese de Krum!  
  
-Sabia que te ibas a poner así, no debí decírtelo.  
  
-Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera, tal y como están las cosas, no debería viajar, qué pasa si Voldemort ataca.-Dijo Ron intentando disimular su enfado, queriendo parecer preocupado.  
  
-Tú mismo, pero deberías admitir que te gusta- dijo Ginny fríamente.  
  
-Que me gusta quién, a mi no me gusta nadie- gruñó Ron.- Bueno vamos a bajar ya y a conocer a los chicos.  
  
-Está bien, pero recuerda lo que dijo mamá, no debemos atosigarlos.- le advirtió Ginny.  
  
-Ya bueno, veremos.-contestó Ron todavía enfadado.  
  
Cuando Ron y Ginny llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con tres chicos, en realidad dos chicos y una chica, y el que parecía el menor de los tres rodaba por el suelo entre carcajadas, mientras los dos mayores le hacían cosquillas sin compasión.  
  
-¡parad! ¡Parad ya! –chillaba el pequeño.  
  
-¿Y porqué deberíamos parar según tú?-dijo Roberto.  
  
-parad... alguien- dijo Brian señalando hacia la puerta.  
  
Claudia se volvió y junto a la puerta se encontró con dos chicos pelirrojos que observaban la escena algo perplejos.  
  
-Roberto, para, Brian tiene razón, tenemos compañía.- dijo Claudia intentando simular normalidad.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Nocrala: lo del sueño de claudia, como verás tiene parte de explicación en este capítulo, más adelante sabremos el resto, Y muchisísimas gracias por tu review, nos leemos.  
  
Paula Moonlight: A ti también te doy las gracias por el review, y bueno, puede que Voldemort los descubra o no, pero en realidad Severus, no es idéntico a su padre, sólo se parece en el color del pelo y los ojos, en otros aspectos es muy distinto.  
  
Y como siempre, espero sus reviews, bye.  
  
^^ 


	5. Algunas presentaciones

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  
Tras el velo  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capítulo cinco: Algunas presentaciones  
  
Harry miraba hacia lo lejos por la ventana, cuando de pronto creyó ver una sombra que llamó su atención, aunque cuando intentó encontrarla no pudo localizarla.  
  
"Espero no estar volviéndome un paranoico" pensó "pero creo que ahí había alguien"  
  
Repasó con la mirada la parte de la calle que alcanzaba su vista, los coches aparcados, las ventanas de las casas, los jardines... todo parecía normal. También entró en su radio de visión, un chico que paseaba un pequeño perro de color marrón, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía. Por más que lo intentó no encontró nada sospechoso.  
  
"Harry, céntrate, Voldemort no te va a atacar así como así, seguro que tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer, que perseguirte, además , por aquí, habrá alguien de la orden para vigilar,¿no?" intentaba convencerse Harry.  
  
De nuevo, centró su atención en las nubes, que aquel día tenían un aspecto de lo más esponjoso "puff, lo que hace el aburrimiento".  
  
A lo lejos se acercaba una pequeña lechuza, ya conocida por Harry, que se preparaba para llevar a cabo su táctica de misil. "¿Pigwidgeon?, creo que Ron también recibió sus notas" sonrió Harry preparándose para capturar a la pequeña lechuza.  
  
-Te atrapé chiquitina- dijo Harry al sujetar a la lechuza.- Veo que tienes dos mensajes- dijo Harry observando las patitas del ave, que encogió una de sus patas, indicándole que ese mensaje no era para él-está bien, no te preocupes, que yo, sólo tomaré el mío.- la tranquilizó el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a la jaula de Hedwig, para premiar a la lechuza con alguna chuchería.- Si quieres puedes descansar un poco, aprovechando que Hedwig no está- pero la lechuza no parecía tener intenciones de demorarse, así que tras comerse su premio, picoteó a Harry en la mano a modo de despedida y salió volando.  
  
"Veamos que nos cuenta Ron"pensó Harry mientras desenrollaba el pequeño pergamino que le había traído la lechuza de su amigo.  
  
Como ya había supuesto, su amigo le informaba sobre sus notas en los TIMOS, por las que Harry no pudo menos que alegrarse.  
  
Volvió a enrollar el pequeño pergamino que acababa de leer."caramba" pensó, "parece que Ron también ha tenido muy buenas calificaciones, me pregunto qué tal le fue a Hermione, parecía bastante satisfecha con sus resultados, lo que es mucho decir para ella, supongo que le habrá ido bien, y espero que mande pronto una lechuza".  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
Mientras, en una casa situada en el centro de Londres, que servía de tapadera a un grupo de magos, dedicados a combatir y anular los planes de lord Voldemort, un grupo de jóvenes acababa de conocerse.  
  
Ron y Ginny Weasley, entraban en la cocina, y para su sorpresa, se encontraron con tres chicos que parecían divertirse mucho. Uno de ellos era un chico alto y delgado, de pelo negro y ondulado con ojos oscuros y brillantes, que junto a una chica, también de pelo negro, hacían cosquillas a un chaval rubio, que se revolcaba por el suelo, intentando escapar de los jóvenes.  
  
-parad... alguien- dijo el pequeño señalando hacia la puerta.  
  
Claudia se volvió y junto a la puerta se encontró con dos chicos pelirrojos que observaban la escena, algo perplejos.  
  
Se acercó a los jóvenes de la puerta, y extendiendo la mano, se presentó:  
  
-Hola, soy Claudia Green, encantada de conocerlos- dijo Claudia sonriendo.  
  
La chica pelirroja se acercó y tomó su mano.  
  
-Hola – la saludó Ginny sonriendo también- Yo soy Ginny Weasley, y este es mi hermano Ron- dijo refiriéndose al chico pelirrojo que estaba parado junto a ella.  
  
Mientras tanto, Roberto y Brian, se habían acercado.  
  
-Hola Ginny, yo soy Brian Silver- se presentó el pequeño.  
  
-Y yo, soy Roberto Aragón- saludó el más alto de todos.  
  
Ron, que aún no había intervenido, los miraba fijamente, como queriendo recordar algo.  
  
-Os parecerá una tontería, pero me resultáis familiares, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó Ron como dudando.  
  
-No creo, siempre hemos vivido en España-contestó Roberto en tono casual.  
  
-Oh, ¿de veras?, aquello debe ser muy distinto de esto- repuso Ginny.  
  
"Y de Bulgaria" pensó Ron, que aún seguía muy enfadado por la noticia del viaje de Hermione a (visitar) a su amiguito Krum.  
  
-La verdad es que sí, ayer sin más, estábamos en la playa, y hoy...- dijo Claudia pensativa.  
  
-No es un buen cambio, ¿cierto?- repuso Ron en tono ácido.  
  
-Bueno, no quería decir eso- se defendió Claudia- pero ahora que lo dices, desde luego preferiría estar en la playa con mis amigas.  
  
-Mucho mejor a estar aquí encerrada con nosotros ¿no?- dijo Ron rencoroso.  
  
-Ron, ya basta, ¿se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- lo separó Ginny, mirándolo entre incrédula y molesta.  
  
-Pero es que no la has visto, nosotros aquí encerrados y viene la niñata esa a chulearnos de que si ella estaba en la playa – dijo Ron en voz alta muy enfadado.  
  
-Pues sí que empezamos bien -dijo Roberto con voz de duda.  
  
-Creo que el señorito se ha ofendido, pues el que se enfada dos trabajos tiene, enfadarse y desenfadarse. -dijo Claudia molesta tras escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo.  
  
-Bueno Claudia, creo que deberías hablar con él, solo ha sido un malentendido- dijo Roberto con voz paciente, apartándola un poco.  
  
-¿yo?, si ese está mal de la cabeza, no es mi culpa- dijo ella tajante.  
  
-Venga Claudi, vamos a pasar lo que queda de verano aquí, hagamos que sea agradable, no vamos a empezar así el primer día- intentó convencerla Roberto, pero sabía que era causa perdida, cuando su hermana se enfadaba, podía llegar a ser muy testaruda.  
  
-Bah, me voy a dar una vuelta por la casa.- y diciendo esto, Claudia salió de la cocina.  
  
-Que genio tiene esta mujer-repuso Brian con tono de saberlo todo negando con la cabeza y suspirando -pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás chaval, se puede saber que te pasa con mi..., con mi amiga -dijo Brian encarando al pelirrojo, que se quedó de piedra ante la crítica directa del pequeño desconocido.  
  
Ron no sabía que contestar, su comportamiento había estado completamente fuera de lugar, y aún no sabía porqué había reaccionado de una forma tan brusca, o quizás si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo ni consciente ni subconscientemente.  
  
-Bueno a mí no me pasa nada con ella, pero es que viene aquí hablando de lo bien que estaba en la playa, y de lo malo que es esto, y bueno, yo llevo aquí todo el verano y no puedo quejarme.-dijo él intentando justificarse.  
  
-Mira grandullón, casi todo lo has dicho tú, si tienes problemas, los arreglas, pero no los pagues con mi, bueno con Claudia, y punto. Espero que en el futuro seas más amable con ella o te las verás conmigo.- soltó Brian.  
  
Ante lo cual Ron no supo cómo reaccionar, ¡pero bueno!, quién se creía aquel chiquillo para hablarle así, aunque no podía negar que tuviese cierta parte de razón. Finalmente, tendría que disculparse con la chica, se había pasado un poco, y no podía negarlo, imaginar a Hermione con el..., el..., no podía pensar en un calificativo adecuado, con el lo que fuese de Krum, lo ponía de los nervios.  
  
Se quedaron un momento mirándose unos a otros, finalmente, fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio.  
  
-Nos han dicho que pasareis el Verano con nosotros- dijo poco segura, intentando sonreír.  
  
-Eso parece- contestó Roberto sin saber que más decir.  
  
-Bueno, tendréis que enseñarnos esto, seguro que hay un montón de cosas interesantes- Dijo Brian con voz entusiasmada.  
  
- En realidad no hay demasiado que ver, esto puede resultar bastante aburrido si no te dejan saber nada de lo que pueda estar ocurriendo- contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Buah, no lo creo. Seguro que tenéis cosas interesantes por aquí- Dijo Brian que empezaba a sospechar que querían ocultarle algo.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Ron intentando mejorar la impresión que tuviesen los chicos de él- Si queréis, os podemos enseñar la casa.  
  
Tras lo que todos salieron de la cocina y los pelirrojos iban guiándoles como si de una visita turística se tratase. Tras ver la planta baja, iban a subir las escaleras cuando Brian se fijó en unas grandes y feas cortinas que parecían ocultar algo.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó echando mano a las cortinas.  
  
Ron y Ginny intentaron detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, una voz estridente, comenzó a chillar inundando con sus gritos el vestíbulo. Se trataba de una anciana horrible que llevaba una gorra negra, y movía sus manos como garras intentando abrir más las cortinas que ocultaban su retrato.  
  
-¡Engendros de inmundicia! ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi casa, mestizos!  
  
Roberto y Brian se quedaron helados ante la visión y las voces de la horrenda mujer, mientras Ron y Ginny intentaban con todas sus fuerzas volver a cerrar las cortinas, viendo el esfuerzo que esto parecía suponer tanto Brian como Roberto se pusieron manos a la obra a ayudar en la difícil y molesta misión de apagar los gritos de la anciana del cuadro.  
  
-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó Roberto refiriéndose obviamente al retrato.  
  
-Acabáis de conocer a la señora Black, la madre de Sirius- contestó Ron poniéndose súbitamente triste.  
  
-¿Quién es Sirius?- Preguntó Brian curioso. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiese mencionado.  
  
Tanto Ginny como Ron parecían muy tristes y callados, finalmente Ron contestó.  
  
-Sirius era el dueño de esta casa.  
  
Pero por la reacción de los chicos, tanto Brian como Roberto, consideraron que era preferible no preguntar por el susodicho Sirius, ya sabrían más en su debido momento, a pesar de que la curiosidad del pequeño era muy exigente.  
  
Siguieron explorando la casa, para finalmente llegar en el segundo piso a lo que Ginny les definió como la habitación de Buckbeak, que para sorpresa de los chicos, resultó ser un hipogrifo, que tras sendas presentaciones, mostró ser bastante sociable si ese término era aplicable a su especie. Brian estaba encantado con el animal, y a Buckbeak también pereció gustarle el chico.  
  
"¿Dónde demonios se había metido Claudia?, hacía ya mucho que se había esfumado", Roberto empezaba a preocuparse por la prolongada ausencia de la chica, que no estaba en su dormitorio. Buscó una excusa para salir de la habitación, y empezó a buscarla, pero Claudia no parecía estar en ningún lugar. "¿Le habría pasado algo?".  
  
Pero una voz conocida detuvo su búsqueda.  
  
-Estás aquí, Roberto, vuestro equipaje acaba de llegar- Lo paró la señora Weasley.  
  
-Gracias, señora Weasley- intentó disimular el chico.  
  
-En la habitación de ayer os quedareis tú y Brian, ya hemos puesto allí vuestros baúles, si no os parece mal, claro. Claudia, compartirá habitación con Ginny.-explicó amablemente la señora Weasley.  
  
-Sí claro.-Contestó Roberto pensando seriamente en si decirle o no que Claudia había desaparecido, estaba muy preocupado, pero finalmente se rindió. Esperaría un poco más y le daría la oportunidad a la chica de aparecer antes de meterla en un problema. Volvió muy intranquilo a la habitación de Buckbeak.  
  
-Brian, ya ha llegado nuestro equipaje-anunció Roberto al pequeño.  
  
-Ah vale. Claudia ya no tendrá que dejarnos su cepillo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?-preguntó Brian.  
  
-Pues no lo sé, estará en la habitación- mintió Roberto, que no quería llamar la atención sobre la ausencia de su hermana.  
  
De pronto tocaron en la puerta.  
  
Cuando Roberto abrió, para su alivio se encontró a la morena tras ella. Venía un poco despeinada, y bastante sucia, pero sus ojos brillaban vivamente.  
  
-Hola Claudia- dijo en voz alta-Donde demonios te has metido- La regañó en un susurro- estuve a punto de contárselo todo a la señora Weasley, estaba muy preocupado por ti.  
  
-¡Conseguí salir!, ¡fui al sitio de mi sueño!- susurró Claudia muy nerviosa.  
  
-Estás loca, ¿cómo que saliste?, ¿¡es que no escuchaste a nuestros padres!?- le respondió Roberto intentando controlar el volumen de su voz.  
  
-Después te cuento.- Y pasando a la habitación como si nada, sonrió- así que este es Buckbeak- Claudia se encontró ante un gran hipogrifo, que Brian estaba acariciando.- ¡Pero si es un hipogrifo!  
  
-Tranquila Claudia, es muy bueno- Le sonrió Brian que estaba encandilado con el animal-¿no es precioso?  
  
-Bueno, es innegable que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, pero, ¿no es peligroso?- dijo Claudia con un tono de duda.  
  
-Ejem, no, Buckbeak es bastante manso, solo tienes que acercarte lentamente y mirarle a los ojos para ver si te acepta- dijo Ron intentando ser amable.  
  
-Está bien- Claudia no las tenía todas consigo, y la verdad es que las garras y el pico del animal no le parecían muy inofensivas, pero se acercó lentamente al animal, que de repente se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a claudia haciendo un ruido extraño, levantó una garra intentando atraparla.  
  
-Sal rápido de la habitación- la empujó Ron intentando sujetar al hipogrifo que cada vez hacía un ruido más agudo e intentaba desesperadamente desembarazarse de los chicos que lo sujetaban para acercarse a Claudia, que no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Se ve que el hipogrifo no estaba satisfecho, porque Claudia oía claramente como éste arañaba la puerta, a pesar de los intentos de los chicos por calmarlo.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Al momento, todos los chicos salieron de la habitación, y se encontraron con Claudia que los esperaba en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, no es que le hubiese gustado mucho que el animal intentase atacarla.  
  
Ron la miraba intentando excusar al animal, la chica iba a pensar que él había intentado que la atacase.  
  
-De verdad que no sé que le ha pasado, Buckbeak es muy pacífico, nunca ha atacado a nadie, excepto a Malfoy-intentó justificarse Ron.  
  
-Pues a mí no me pareció tan pacífico, y seguro que al Malfoy ese tampoco- Se defendió Claudia, mirándolo con rencor, estaba un poco nerviosa.  
  
-Claudia, Buckbeak con nosotros se ha portado muy bien- intentó convencerla Brian que le había tomado cariño al animal.  
  
Pero Claudia no estaba nada tranquila, aquel bicho se había acercado a ella con una actitud para nada amistosa o agradable, ¡claramente, había intentado atacarla!  
  
-Bueno, es inútil seguir con el tema, no le he caído bien al bicho ese y ya está.- dijo Claudia encogiéndose de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia, a pesar de estar bastante asustada.  
  
-¡No es ningún bicho!- se quejó Ron.  
  
-Está bien, me mantendré alejada de su habitación, el no puede salir de ahí ¿no?- preguntó Claudia insegura.  
  
-Sí, será lo mejor- estuvo de acuerdo Roberto.  
  
Intentando, superar el incidente, Claudia cambió de tema.  
  
-A todo esto, yo buscaba a Ginny,- dijo volviéndose a Ginny- me dijo tu madre, que compartiríamos habitación, y ya llegó nuestro equipaje.  
  
-Sí claro, te acompaño a desempacar.-Se ofreció Ginny saliendo en dirección al dormitorio que compartiría con Claudia a partir de entonces.  
  
-Nosotros también iremos a deshacer el nuestro se despidió Roberto bajando las escaleras.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Ginny estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de cosas que Claudia guardaba en su maleta. Ahora sacaba un estuche bastante grande, de color negro y lo miraba con cara interrogante.  
  
-Caramba, que forma tan extraña tiene esa caja- dijo Ginny, que nunca antes había visto algo similar.  
  
-Es mi guitarra.-Aclaró Claudia sonriendo al ver la cara de perplejidad de la pelirroja.  
  
-¡Vaya!, ¿tocas con algún grupo?- se interesó Ginny.  
  
-No en realidad, sólo toco por gusto. Al principio nos enseñaron en el curso de estudios muggles, pero la verdad es que me gustó mucho, así que me perfeccioné en un conservatorio muggle de música.  
  
-En Hogwarts no nos enseñaron a tocar instrumentos. ¿Y los tocáis al modo muggle?  
  
-sí, claro- respondió Claudia sonriente.- en el colegio no podíamos utilizar la magia, y mucho menos en el conservatorio, habría sido bastante llamativo- dijo sonriendo imaginando la reacción de sus compañeros -Los profesores del colegio querían que tuviésemos una perspectiva objetiva de las limitaciones de los muggles-continuó Claudia mientras seguía sacando objetos. Sin darse cuenta puso sobre la cama un pequeño montón de fotografías, y en la primera de ellas aparecía sonriendo de la mano de Roberto.  
  
-Vaya es Roberto ¿no?- Preguntó Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Al darse cuenta de su descuido, Claudia, muy nerviosa, volvió a coger precipitadamente todo el montón de fotografías y lo guardó en la maleta. Había metido la pata, y menos mal que sólo estaba con Roberto, había muchas más fotografías muy comprometedoras con sus padres, y aquella chica conocía a su padre, ¿cómo lo hubiese explicado? Debía poner más cuidado, ¿en qué estaba pensando?  
  
-Perdona no quise ser indiscreta- se excusó Ginny al ver la reacción de la chica.  
  
-No te preocupes, no es nada, bueno..., él y yo...- dijo dudando sin saber muy bien como explicar aquella fotografía- somos amigos desde hace mucho. Estábamos en la misma clase y...  
  
Ginny sonreía ahora más ampliamente,- no tienes que preocuparte, mira-, y sacó una pequeña fotografía de un chico que saludaba alegremente. Este es Dean, mi novio.  
  
Viendo por donde iba, Claudia no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, aquella después de todo, no era una mala salida- Está bien- admitió- Roberto y yo, salíamos juntos, pero lo dejamos hace algún tiempo.  
  
-Vaya, lo siento, pero al menos, siguen siendo amigos, que es lo importante ¿no?-dijo Ginny intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.  
  
-Si, claro, él siempre ha sido un encanto.-dijo Claudia intentando poner voz nostálgica."Debí coger la optativa de teatro" pensó.  
  
En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Chicas, es hora de comer-dijo Ron que se detuvo en la puerta mirando fijamente a Claudia sin terminar de decidirse a decir lo que había pensado. Tomando aire, empezó a ponerse rojo, lo de pedir perdón no era su fuerte- Por cierto, Claudia, yo... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta mañana.  
  
Claudia sonrió-No te preocupes. No tiene importancia, yo tampoco estuve muy bien- le cortó ella, en el fondo gracias a aquello consiguió salir de la casa y encontrar el lugar con el que había soñado la noche anterior. - Empezaremos de nuevo, soy Claudia Green- dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Y yo Ron Weasley- contestó él tomándosela.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
N.A.: Bueno, por fin terminé este capítulo. He tardado un poco más, pero a cambio me ha salido algo más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste, aunque no sea demasiado bueno. Hacía muchísimo que no escribía nada que no estuviese relacionado con los estudios o el trabajo.  
  
Y ahora a los reviews, que son los que más me motivan para escribir.  
  
Paula Moonlight: Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que tienes razón, Brian se parece bastante más a la parte de la madre, y todavía no ha hecho de las suyas... jejeje. La vida sentimental de Roberto no va a ser muy fructífera por ahora, pobrecillo, no va a tener demasiada suerte, estas chicas no saben apreciar la calidad...  
  
ANgiE-SBM: Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.  
  
Idril Black: Muchas gracias a ti también por el review, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos, pero me temo que lo del sueño no se aclara todavía, tendrás que esperar un poco, aunque iré soltando algunas cosillas. Tengo que ser un poco mala, que si no, no hay intriga. Chao.  
  
Daina-chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que siga así, muchas gracias por el review. Hasta pronto ^^.  
  
Y como siempre, sean felices, y dejen reviews ^^, please. Chaito. 


	6. Reunión de la orden del Fénix

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  
Tras el velo  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capítulo 6: Reunión de la orden del Fénix.  
  
Aquella mañana Ginny se despertó con el suave golpeteo de lo que le parecían, la patitas de un distreyk que se pasease por el escritorio de la habitación, un momento, que hacía ese repugnante bicho en su dormitorio, aquel pensamiento sirvió para que se despertase completamente y girándose lentamente temiendo cumplir sus suposiciones, pudo comprobar que no había ningún distreyk en la habitación, a cambio descubrió a Claudia tecleando lo que Ginny creyó identificar como un ordenador, ya que en estudios muggles habían visto algo referente a esos artefactos, aunque no llegó a utilizar ninguno.  
  
-Buenos días- saludó Ginny levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Claudia.  
  
-Ah, hola Ginny, espero no haberte despertado- contestó girándose.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya es tarde, me extraña que mamá no nos haya llamado.  
  
-En realidad, tu madre ha salido, por eso no os ha llamado- le aclaró Claudia sonriendo-Esta mañana me desperté pronto, y vi. a tu madre, que me dejó el encargo de levantaros, pero me ha compadecido de vosotros, deberías agradecerlo.  
  
Ginny miraba curiosa el ordenador de Claudia, y observó cómo iban apareciendo letras en la pequeña pantalla que el teclado llevaba acoplada.  
  
"Últimos desaparecidos desde hace dos meses en Gran Bretaña, palabra clave Harry:"  
  
Bajo este texto aparecía la foto inmóvil de un joven de ojos grises y pelo castaño, de mirada triste, y junto a la foto lo que parecían los datos del chico.  
  
Ginny no alcanzó a leer mucho más, ya que Claudia tocó una tecla y la imagen desapareció, para ser reemplazada por otra de un grupo de chicos que posaban alegremente, en lo que parecía una playa. Para Ginny, casi todos eran desconocidos, aunque entre el grupo reconoció a Brian que estaba junto a Claudia, y un poco más alejado de ellos estaba Roberto. Superpuesta a la imagen aparecían pequeños dibujos, que Ginny no supo descifrar.  
  
-Acabo de recibir esta foto por correo electrónico de mis amigas, de justo la noche antes en que vinimos aquí.- Le explicó Claudia sonriendo.  
  
-¿Correo electrónico?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-A través del ordenador-le intentó explicar-es una forma muy rápida de enviar mensajes, casi instantánea, que utilizan los muggles para comunicarse. Muchos de los que aparecen aquí son muggles, aunque no saben lo de la magia, claro.  
  
-Os relacionáis muchos con los muggles, ¿no?-Preguntó Ginny un poco sorprendida.  
  
-La verdad es que sí, de hecho, mi abuela era muggle, y mamá tiene muchos parientes muggles con los que mantiene bastante contacto, siempre ha querido que nos relacionásemos con el mundo muggle, y en general, creo que los colegios a los que he ido los eligió por su apertura en ese sentido, aunque fuesen relativamente nuevos, ya que los más importantes y antiguos no facilitaban mucho, por decirlo de algún modo, esta relación o incluso se oponían, pareciese que no aprendieron nada de la última guerra, pero en fin gracias a la postura de mamá he podido conocer a mucha gente que de otro modo no hubiese conocido. La posición de papá en este aspecto, es bastante distinta, pero no sé cómo, mamá siempre logra convencerlo.  
  
Claudia apagó el ordenador y lo cerró, guardándolo en una pequeña bolsa.  
  
-Creía que los ordenadores eran más grandes, y tenían muchos cables, pero el tuyo...-Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida.  
  
-El mío es un ordenador portátil, y conseguí que mami lo arreglase para no necesitase corriente, ni línea para conectarme a internet-Sonrió Claudia muy orgullosa de su computadora.  
  
-Parece muy interesante, ¿me enseñarás a utilizarlo?-pidió Ginny.  
  
-Sí, claro, verás que es muy fácil.-Sonrió Claudia.  
  
Aunque Ginny estaba muy intrigada por lo que Claudia estuviese buscando del chico desaparecido, no quiso ser indiscreta, y se guardó su preguntas para cuando Claudia quisiera contárselo, no quería parecer una chismosa a una chica a la que apenas conocía.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Llevaban varios días en el cuartel general y Ron y Ginny ya los habían informado de casi todo lo que sabían respecto a la orden del Fénix, no podría haber sido de otra forma, ya que Brian no dejaba de insistir en conocer nuevos datos que pudiesen resultar de interés para el desarrollo de la misión de vigilancia que tenía planeada.  
  
Cuando Ron le mostró un par de orejas extensibles, de las que fabricaban sus hermanos, los gemelos, Brian decidió que aquello era el mejor invento desde el chocolate, y ya eso era muchísimo considerando su fanatismo y adicción al chocolate. Su nuevo objetivo era conseguir un catálogo de todas las cosas que hubiesen inventado los Weasley, en busca de nuevo material de primera necesidad.  
  
Aunque Claudia y Roberto ya conocían de las excentricidades del pequeño, ni Ron ni Ginny esperaban que alguien fuese capaz de estar casi tan loco como sus hermanos gemelos, obviamente, aún no lo consideraban del mismo nivel que sus a hermanos mayores, pero no dudaban que intentaría imitarlos, aunque el pequeño tenía la ventaja de conocer ciertos métodos muggles desconocidos para los pelirrojos, adquiridos por el pequeño tras muchas películas de espías y agentes secretos, a las que los gemelos no tuvieron acceso, ni la más remota idea de que existiesen.  
  
Aquella mañana estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de Ron, sentados en las camas, charlando sobre lo que podrían hacer aquel día, aun no se decidían a ponerse a estudiar a pesar de las recomendaciones de Roberto, pero tanto Ron como Ginny o Claudia se oponían taxativamente a coger los libros.  
  
Brian tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar o sobre las que discutir que los estudios, y cada vez que Roberto intentaba convencerlo, siempre contestaba algo similar a: "¿Estudios?, ¿es que no te das cuenta de donde estamos?, Tenemos que pensar en las cosas importantes, los libros no nos salvarán cuando empiece la guerra contra Quien tú sabes, no me hables de estudios". Ante esos argumentos, Roberto no dejaba de darle una parte de razón, pero si no sabían defenderse no servirían de mucho, y eso se conseguía a través del conocimiento, esa era su arma y no unas orejas extensibles para espías de poca monta. No conseguía que el pequeño lo entendiese.  
  
-Bueno chicos, me voy a vigilar con estas maravillas, a ver que ocurre hoy- dijo Brian saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación ya con las orejas puestas y cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
  
-Este chico está un poco mal de la cabeza, ¿no?- decía Ron perplejo.  
  
-Y eso que sólo acabas de conocerlo-le contestó Claudia, moviendo la cabeza- No sabes las películas que se monta.  
  
-¿Películas?- dijo Ron en tono de duda.  
  
-Sí bueno, son historias muggles, que pueden verse en una tele o en un cine, algunas pueden ser fantásticas o inverosímiles aunque otras sólo narran historias comunes, bueno, en realidad es más complejo, pero...- le explicó Claudia, no teniendo muy claro si había ayudado a Ron o sólo lo había liado más, o si debía seguir o no- en realidad lo suyo sería que lo vieses para que puedas entenderlo, es muy difícil de explicar así.  
  
-Ron, creo que debiste tomar estudios muggles, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en el resto del mundo- Dijo Ginny viendo la cara que puso Ron tras la explicación.  
  
-En nuestro colegio era una asignatura obligatoria, consideraban que era positivo relacionarse con los muggles- Dijo Roberto.- De hecho Claudia y yo íbamos a clases de música a escuelas muggles, que ellos llaman conservatorios.  
  
-¿Tu también sabes tocar la guitarra?- Preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Bueno sí, pero mi especialidad es el piano, Claudia es mucho mejor que yo en guitarra.- Contestó Roberto.  
  
-¿Y los tocáis instrumentos sin magia?-Preguntó Ron sorprendido, ya que era la primera noticia que tenía sobre el tema.  
  
-Sí, claro, en la escuela muggle obviamente no podíamos utilizar la magia.- Contestó Roberto.  
  
La conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, era Brian que había inventado una serie de toques fuertes y suaves que debían utilizar todos según él, para indicar quienes eran, aunque sólo el inventor los ponía en práctica.  
  
-¡Alerta roja!, está pasando algo gordo- Dijo Brian en tono de Sargento intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque claramente alterado.  
  
-Ya, ¿algo como que Molly acaba de salir de la cocina, y Tonks se ha quedado dentro terminando el desayuno?- Preguntó Roberto dándole poca importancia. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las excentricidades del pequeño.  
  
-Jo, aquello podría haber sido algo importante, podía considerarse sospechoso-Se quejó Brian de las Burlas de su hermano perdiendo todas las aspiraciones que tenía a ser tomado en serio.  
  
- Sí, sospechoso de que Tonks llegó tarde al desayuno ¿no?- siguió Ron en tono de broma, para desesperación del pequeño.  
  
-No, esta vez SÍ es importante-se reafirmó el pequeño- hay un tipo superfeo con un ojo que le da vueltas y creo que me ha descubierto, y también ha venido el bis, el profesor Dumbledore, y MÁS gente- dijo haciendo un gesto significativo especialmente dirigido a sus hermanos- pero no me ha dado tiempo a parar a nadie, todos han entrado en el salón.  
  
-Chicos, creo que esta vez Brian tiene razón, y hay algún tipo de reunión- Consideró Ginny.  
  
-Eso parece, creo que deberíamos sacar las orejas de repuesto y ver de qué nos enteramos-Contestó Ron dirigiéndose al armario donde guardaba algunas de las cosas que los gemelos dejaron en la casa del verano pasado.  
  
Se dirigieron todos a las escaleras, y empezaron a desenrollar las orejas extensibles, pero las retiraron rápidamente al ver a la señora Weasley salir de la cocina. Parecía que se dirigía hacia las escaleras así que todos salieron corriendo para no ser descubiertos, de vuelta a la habitación de Ron.  
  
-Esperaremos un par de minutos antes de volver a intentarlo, parece que mamá está al acecho-dijo Ron.  
  
Aguardaron lo que pareció una eternidad, pero cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta se encontraron de sopetón con la señora Weasley que parecía esperarlos.  
  
-¿Van a algún lado?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Pues sí- Dijo Ginny- en realidad íbamos a la cocina, porque teníamos mucha sed-mintió la pelirroja.  
  
-Ya, en ese caso los acompañaré, yo también voy a la cocina.- Contestó la señora Weasley en tono de no creerles ni media palabra.  
  
No tuvieron más remedio que ir escoltados a la cocina, beber cada uno un gran vaso de agua, y ya iban subiendo las escaleras, cuando oyeron abrirse las puertas del salón, al parecer la reunión había terminado muy pronto y un gran número de personas empezó a salir. Los chicos se quedaron al pie de la escalera viendo pasar a los miembros de la orden del Fénix, que iban abandonando la casa o desapareciéndose. Finalmente salió una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules, que al verlos en las escaleras se acercó a ellos sonriendo.  
  
-¡Profesora Snape!- La saludaron Roberto, Brian y Claudia al unísono muy contentos.  
  
"¿¿¿¡¡¡PROFESORA SNAPE!!!!???" Ron casi entra en estado de Shock, "¿cómo que profesora Snape?", pensaba Ron al borde de una crisis nerviosa, "no, Ron, relájate, no es eso, debe ser algún tipo de coincidencia o una prima lejana o algo así, si, eso es" intentaba auto convencerse Ron.  
  
-Hola chicos-saludó Andrea a todos.- ¿Cómo están?  
  
-Estamos bien- contestó Roberto sonriendo.  
  
-Me alegro. Supongo que estarán estudiando para el próximo curso, ¿no?, espero no tener que suspender a ninguno de ustedes-dijo amenazadora.- Saben que seré su profesora el próximo curso en Hogwards ¿Verdad?.  
  
-Espero que no tenga que suspendernos, pero todavía es pronto para estudiar- Se quejó Brian.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no desperdicien su tiempo, aquí no tendrán mucho que hacer, supongo.- Contestó.-En fin, yo ya tengo que irme, nos vemos- Se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde la esperaba Moody.  
  
Los chicos, y más concretamente, tres de ellos, intentaron encontrar a otra persona entre los que salían de la sala, pero al no verlo subieron decepcionados las escaleras y entraron de nuevo en la habitación de Ron.  
  
-A ver, tienen que aclararme esto, ¡Quién demonios es esa profesora Snape!- dijo Ron respirando alborotadamente.  
  
Los chicos se mostraron muy sorprendidos por la reacción de Ron que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, y estaba bastante rojo.  
  
-Ron ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿porqué te has puesto así?- Preguntó Claudia sorprendida.- Ella era profesora en nuestro colegio, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido encontrarla aquí- dijo Claudia intentando disimular- pero no entiendo tu reacción.  
  
-Veréis, es que en nuestro colegio, hay un profesor, que es lo peor del mundo, y también se llama Snape, ¿no sabrán si tienen alguna relación con él?-preguntó Ron, como si de aquello dependiese el equilibrio del universo.  
  
-Pues no, no sabemos nada, pero ella es una gran profesora-dijo Roberto intentando parecer indiferente, aunque lo que Ron había dicho de su padre no le había hecho ninguna gracia- y qué pasa si hubiese alguna relación, no entiendo la relevancia.  
  
-¿Por qué dicen que el profesor Snape es lo peor?- interrumpió Brian muy enfadado. Mientras Claudia le daba una patada intentando que no se notase.  
  
-Brian – dijo Claudia sonriendo hipócritamente.  
  
- Porque lo es, es un profesor muy injusto, que siempre intenta hacernos la vida imposible, sobre todo a los Gryffindor- dijo Ron muy tranquilo.  
  
-¿Qué son los Gryffindor?-preguntó Roberto intentando desviar el tema. Si aquello seguía así, Brian iba a acabar metiendo la pata.  
  
-Bueno, veréis, Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Nosotros, pertenecemos a Gryffindor, y Snape es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, que es como nuestra casa enemiga.-Explicó Ginny.  
  
-En tal caso, seremos enemigos-dijo Brian muy dramático.- Nosotros seremos Slytherin.  
  
-¿Slytherin? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ron sorprendido.  
  
-Porque Slytherin es la mejor-afirmó Brian muy convencido.  
  
-¿Quién les ha dicho semejante cosa?, Gryffindor es mucho mejor, Hemos ganado la copa de las casas durante los últimos cinco años, y también la copa de Quidditch.-dijo Ron muy orgulloso.  
  
-¿Cómo se sabe a qué casa vas?- Preguntó Claudia, sin responder a la pregunta de Ron.  
  
-Eres elegido por el sombrero seleccionador, que te manda a una casa u otra, en función de tus cualidades: a Ravenclaw los más inteligentes, a Gryffindor los valientes, a Slytherin los ambiciosos y a Hufflepuf todos los demás.-Explicó Ginny.  
  
-¿Tenéis liga de quidditch?-preguntó Roberto.  
  
-Sí, claro, Ron y yo estamos en el equipo de Gryffindor-Dijo Ginny muy contenta.  
  
-¡Vaya!- dijo Claudia-en nuestro colegio los equipos de quidditch se disolvieron cuando nosotros estábamos en primero, hubo un accidente, y un chico murió, desde entonces se suspendió la liga de quidditch, así que muchos optamos por otras actividades, como en nuestro caso la música.  
  
Repentinamente Brian dio un respingo y puso cara de concentración.  
  
-¡Shsssss!- dijo poniendo un dedo delante de su boca en señal de pedir silencio-Esperad, creo que he oído algo, ¡Silencio!-dijo Brian.  
  
-Jo, Brian, no empieces- dijo Roberto con poca paciencia.  
  
-Shssss, esperad-Dijo Brian.  
  
Finalmente se rindieron y guardaron silencio intentando no hacer ruido.  
  
-Oh, dios mío, ¡Harry!- oyeron el grito amortiguado de la señora Weasley.  
  
-¡¿HARRY?!-Se levantaron Ron y Ginny corriendo, salieron de la habitación seguidos por Brian, Roberto y Claudia, que no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
En fin chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
N.A.: Pobrecito Harry, ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Claudia con el ordenador?...  
  
Bueno hasta pronto, por cierto, si quieren dar opiniones, consejos, etc, o saber como sigue me conformo con que manden reviews, jeje.  
  
Hablando de reviews:  
  
Idril Black: Hola preciosa. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, primero, Severus Snape volverá a salir, eso seguro y demostrará bastante su faceta de padre protector con respecto a posibles "amigos" de su pequeñina, jeje. ¿Ron+Claudia? No sé, puede, aún no lo tengo claro del todo. Nos vemos, hasta pronto.  
  
Daina-chan: Hola, gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes otro capítulo, que espero te haya gustado. Desde luego tendrán que tener más cuidado si no quieren que los pillen. En realidad Buckbeak tuvo sus motivos para intentar atrapar a Claudia, que el bicho no es tonto. Bueno, Chao.  
  
Marla: Gracias a tí también por dejar review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ^.^  
  
Y una preguntilla, ¿cómo hago para que aparezca el texto en cursiva?  
  
Nos vemos, aunque no literalmente, claro. ^.^ 


	7. Ataque en Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no tienen que demandarme, gracias.  
  
Tras el velo  
  
Por Elanor Black  
  
Capítulo 7. Ataque en Privet Drive  
  
La mañana, había amanecido muy soleada en Privet Drive, y en el cielo no aparecía ni una sola nube que intentase frenar los rayos del sol, que aquel día parecía querer demostrar hasta qué punto era verano.  
  
Harry tomó su desayuno con los Dursley en silencio, intentando evitar todo contacto, y ya creía que conseguiría alcanzar las escaleras para huir a su dormitorio, cuando la voz nasal del tío Vernon lo detuvo.  
  
-Chico, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante de trabajo, es posible que consiga un ascenso- Dijo el señor Dursley muy satisfecho y orgulloso.- Todo debe ser perfecto así que tendrás que lavar el coche, quiero que esté impecable.  
  
-¿y porqué tendría que hacerlo yo?, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, aún no he escrito a mis amigos de la estación- dijo Harry en tono de amenaza.  
  
-Escribe a los anormales esos, y después lavas el coche-dijo el tío Vernon intentando parecer firme- si es que quieres comer durante el resto del verano-terminó.  
  
Harry se resignó, no tendría más remedio que acabar limpiando el coche, así que dejando la carta para después, bajó refunfuñando las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para lavar el automóvil de su tío.  
  
El vehículo en cuestión, estaba bastante sucio, parecía que no se hubiese limpiado desde la última vez que lo lavó Harry, el año anterior, así que con gran parsimonia y disgusto, Harry cogió la manguera y las bayetas. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de utilizar la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo, pero después de lo del año pasado, no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias del uso de la magia fuera del colegio.  
  
La calle estaba desierta. Aquel era un día caluroso que hacía justicia a la estación del año que transcurría, de esos que derriten hasta el asfalto, y ninguna persona sin un motivo justificado, se expondría al sol inclemente excepto él, pero se consolaba pensando en que si apretaba mucho el sol, podría refrescarse un poco con la manguera, idea que cada vez le iba resultando más atractiva.  
  
Por fin había terminado, y el coche brillaba agradecido por la limpieza. Harry estaba asado de calor, así que como premio, puso su cabeza bajo el potente chorro de agua fría. Se cayeron las gafas junto a la rueda del coche. Cerró el grifo del agua y se agachó para recoger sus lentes. "Pues sí que ha sido efectiva el agua, me está entrando hasta frío, espero no coger un resfriado" pensaba Harry, pero aquella sensación no era natural, de pronto, fue como si todo parase, el silencio se hizo ensordecedor, y el frío le caló hasta los huesos.  
  
"Otra vez no" pensó Harry, "no pueden ser otra vez los dementores" rogaba Harry mientras giraba la cabeza y se ponía las gafas, pero estaban llenas de agua, y no ayudaban demasiado a su visión, como pudo, intentó limpiarlas, a la vez que sacaba su varita, y los vio, eran muchos, y se acercaban lentamente, rodeándolo, como flotando sobre el suelo.  
  
Agarró con fuerza su varita desesperado, e intentó pensar en algo alegre, pero los recuerdos de Sirius, y la pesadilla de su pérdida, era todo lo que llenaba su mente. "Harry, concéntrate, por lo que más quieras" se regañaba a si mismo, "algo alegre, algo alegre, algo alegre", los dementores estaban cada vez más cerca, y para empeorar la situación tras los dementores, ahora podía vislumbrar varios encapuchados, mortifagos obviamente."¡Qué bien cuanta visita!" pensaba irónico. "Algo alegre, algo alegre, algo alegre", estaban ya encima de Harry, tan sólo a dos metros, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.  
  
-Expecto patronus- Pero no era la voz de Harry la que dijo el sortilegio, eran dos personas las que convocaron al unísono dos animales plateados, que rodearon a Harry y empezaron a embestir contra los dementores, que ahora cedían terreno y acababan deshaciéndose ante el ataque del lobo y la gaviota de plata.  
  
Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver quién estaba con él ya que los mortifagos, a la vista del fracaso de los dementores, empezaron a atacar, y varios rayos de colores impactaron en el lugar en el que segundos atrás estaba Harry, que ahora se refugiaba tras el coche de Tío Vernon.  
  
Vio cómo Lupin y Tonks avanzaron lanzando hechizos, que eran repelidos por los mortifagos, que los superaban en número.  
  
-¡DESMAIUS!- Gritó Harry, contra uno de los mortifagos, pero este repelió el hechizo, lanzando a su vez otro contra Harry, que el chico pudo esquivar, agachándose. Cuando se levantó para lanzar un nuevo hechizo notó cómo un rayo de luz dorada atravesaba su cuerpo, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se destensaban haciéndolo soltar la varita y caer al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, a la vez, otro sortilegio impactaba contra el coche volcándolo sobre Harry, que vio como el vehículo se le venía encima, sin saber que hacer para evitar ser aplastado. Y la oscuridad lo envolvió.  
  
En aquel mismo instante llegaron varios magos, miembros de la orden y aurores del ministerio que se unieron a Lupin y Tonks en la lucha contra los mortifagos. Al darse cuenta de que la ayuda por fin, había llegado, Tonks se volvió para intentar rescatar a Harry, que yacía bajo el coche volcado, y junto a él, en el suelo estaba su varita que Tonks guardó. Se acercó para intentar rescatar al muchacho, y cuando iba a hacer un hechizo para intentar levantar el vehículo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad este, no estaba tocando al joven que yacía en el suelo, el techo del vehículo estaba extrañamente deformado, formando una especie de hueco que evitaba el aplastamiento de Harry, Tonks no supo explicarse cómo estaba así el coche, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo, Harry no tenía buen aspecto, y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Cogiendo a Harry en brazos sacó de su bolsillo una moneda que agarró con fuerza. Notó el tirón característico del traslador y cómo sus pies se separaban del suelo, aterrizando con fuerza en otro lugar, habían llegado al cuartel general, estaban a salvo, si es que Harry seguía con vida. Tonks lo notaba terriblemente frío.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Cuando los chicos llegaron a las escaleras vieron como Tonks entraba en el salón con el cuerpo de Harry en brazos, seguida por la Señora Weasley, ellos las persiguieron.  
  
-Tonks, qué ha pasado-Preguntó la señora Weasley muy preocupada, no demasiado segura de hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿está vivo?  
  
Pero Tonks no pudo responder a ninguna de las dos preguntas porque en ese mismo momento cayó al suelo, y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la herida que tenía en su cabeza de la manaba sangre abundantemente.  
  
- ¡Oh dios!, ¡qué hago!, estoy sola, donde están todos-preguntaba desesperada la señora Weasley pero los únicos que la acompañaban en la casa en aquel momento era un grupo de chiquillos que miraban aterrorizados a Tonks y a Harry.  
  
En aquel mismo instante, y como respuesta a la señora Weasley, llegó una mujer con aspecto decidido y una gran bolsa, de la que empezó a sacar pociones. Era la señora Pomfrey, medimaga de Hogwarts, que había sido avisada para que acudiese allí de forma urgente.  
  
-Molly por favor, saque a los chicos de aquí- dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
  
A pesar de las protestas de Ron y Ginny la señora Weasley los echó fuera, y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Ron, andaba de acá para allá pisando con rabia, mientras Ginny lloraba silenciosamente sentada al borde de una silla mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Claudia se sentó a su lado, y no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer le puso el brazo sobre su hombro. Brian y Roberto estaban apoyados en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación mirando a los demás. Aunque no conocían al chico herido, sentían el miedo y el dolor de sus nuevos amigos, al verlo en aquella situación. Era obvio que debía ser alguien muy importante para ellos.  
  
Fue Roberto el que rompió el silencio -mirad, chicos, seguro que se pone bien- aunque Ron le echó una mirada fulminante que hizo que se callase en aquel mismo instante.  
  
Para Ron, nada de lo pudiesen hacer o decir podría ayudarle, era Harry el que estaba en la habitación contigua, en un estado... que parecía cuando menos, bastante grave.  
  
-Él es Harry, Harry Potter. Mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron derrotado, apoyándose contra la pared, y dejándose resbalar, hasta sentarse en el suelo, hecho un ovillo.  
  
Nadie contestó.  
  
Los hijos de Snape habían oído hablar del chico que vivió, quién no conocía su nombre en el mundo mágico, aparecía hasta en los libros de historia. Y que él fuese el herido, el que estaba en la habitación de al lado..., aquello lo hacía todo como más real. El chico que vivió había sido herido, había sido atacado, él, que había sobrevivido a Voldemort, estaba ahora en la habitación contigua en no se sabe que estado. No cabía duda de que los tiempos que se aproximaba iban a ser muy negros, y el hecho de que aquel chico, que era considerado como la demostración de que la oscuridad no era invencible, estuviese en aquella situación, resultaba desmoralizante y hacía más real la amenaza que se cernía sobre todo el mundo, no sólo el mundo mágico, aquella guerra acabaría afectando también al mundo muggle por más que los magos tratasen de evitarlo o de ocultarlo, excepto en el caso de que el mago oscuro fuese derrotado sin darle tiempo a organizar la ofensiva.  
  
Más allá del hecho simbólico que tuviese ese ataque, para los habitantes de esa casa era mucho más que eso, habían atacado a alguien muy cercano a las personas que vivían allí, para Ginny y Ron, Harry era como un miembro más de la familia Weasley, y, para los nuevos visitantes, aquel chico, por el hecho de significar tanto para sus nuevos amigos, era percibido como alguien muy cercano; lo habían visto a su llegada, y era un chico como cualquiera, de su misma edad, y tenía un aspecto tan vulnerable... Por la reacción de los pelirrojos era obvio que se trataba de alguien muy próximo y querido, y era eso mismo, lo que los hacía sentir como si aquel chico, desconocido hasta entonces, fuese alguien a quien les hubiese gustado conocer, y no sólo por ser el niño que vivió, sino por la persona que se ocultaba tras ese hecho, la persona que era Harry. No Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Sólo Harry.  
  
El tiempo pasaba, y nadie salía de la habitación contigua, nadie les decía qué estaba pasando ni qué había ocurrido y los chicos se sentían cada vez más desmoralizados, más preocupados, no sabían qué hacer.  
  
Por debajo de la puerta de la entrada se coló una carta dirigida a Harry, que Ron guardó.  
  
Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y por ella entró Remus Lupin, con un aspecto bastante lamentable, tenía una manga de su túnica rajada por la que se podía ver su brazo, que en aquel momento tenía un extraño y feo color azul además de despender un suave humo blanquecino.  
  
-Chicos, ¿dónde están?-preguntó refiriéndose obviamente a los heridos.  
  
-Primero tendrás que explicarnos lo que ha pasado- dijo Ron muy firme, no pensaba quedarse así, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-Fuimos atacados, eran demasiados, cuando llegó la ayuda, Harry... -fue respuesta de Lupin.  
  
-Están en el salón, la señora Pomfrey los está atendiendo.-contestó Ginny.  
  
Lupin se dejó caer en una de las sillas.  
  
-¿no sería mejor que los llevasen a San Mungo?-Preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No creemos que San Mungo sea seguro para Harry, entra y sale demasiada gente, es demasiado accesible.-Dijo Lupin con voz cansada.  
  
Después de un rato, que a todos les pareció interminable, se abrió la puerta del salón y salieron la señora Pomfrey y Molly. Al ver al Señor Lupin, la señora Pomfrey se sorprendió un poco, y observó con mirada crítica su aspecto.  
  
-Señor Lupin, ¿qué hace usted aquí?, debería estar en San Mungo para que le hubiesen mirado esa herida- le regañó Pomfrey.  
  
-¿Cómo están ellos?- fue la respuesta de Lupin.  
  
La señora Pomfrey sabía que aquella herida debía estar doliéndole bastante, pero Lupin parecía muy convencido de no irse sin saber más, así que rebuscó un frasco en su bolsa y empezó a aplicarle la poción mientras explicaba la situación de los heridos- Tonks está bien, solo necesitará un poco de reposo, mientras le hacen efecto todas las pociones que le he dado. Respecto a Harry, el impacto del hechizo no es lo que más me preocupa, permanece inconsciente y no sé exactamente porqué, está bajo shock, no puedo decir cuando despertará, pero está fuera de peligro.-informó la medimaga-¿Qué puede decirme de lo que le ocurrió al señor Potter?, me sería de gran ayuda-preguntó dirigiéndose a Lupin, empezando ya a vendar el brazo que ahora tenía un color rojizo.  
  
Pero lo que Lupin sabía no era gran cosa, estaba luchando con varios mortifagos, y no vio mucho. Quizás, cuando Tonks despertase pudiese aportar algo más.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Hasta aquí el capítulo 7, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Y como siempre se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, y demás en forma de review. Que yo los recibo y me encanta que me contéis que os parece.  
  
Si quereis que os avise cuando actualice nuevos capítulos, no teneis más que dejarme vuestro e-mail.  
  
Respecto a los reviews del capítulo anterior:  
  
Idril Black: Hola guapísima. Ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Harry, bueno, más o menos. Voy a ser buena, y en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco lo que hizo Claudia para resolver lo de su sueño. Respecto a Brian, me salió así solito, de hecho no estaba muy segura de si agregarlo a la familia o no, pero parece que va a ser un personajillo simpático. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque no sea muy divertido, pero no estaba la cosa como para bromas.  
  
Jorg: Hola, Gracias por tu review. Desde luego, Snape moriría de la impresión si esos dos tuviesen algo que ver, aunque veremos que nadie es suficientemente bueno para su niñita, ya veremos... Hasta pronto.  
  
Moony: Me alegro de que al final te esté gustando. La verdad es que es mi primer fic, y comprendo que pudiese no gustar mucho, pero yo intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aunque un poco deprimente. Hasta pronto.  
  
Asu_San: Primero, muchas gracias, me anima mucho que te esté gustando y espero que siga siendo así. Como puedes ver, parece que Harry está bien y respecto a Claudia, yo no la consideraría mala, pero bueno, ya veremos... Saludos.  
  
Marla: Hola, como puedes ver ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Harry. No tardarán mucho ya en volver a la escuela, y veremos a qué casa va cada uno, pero entre tú y yo te diré que todos no irán a la misma. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por tu review. Hasta pronto.  
  
jEsS!c: ¡que nic más complicado! ¡Hola! Espero no haber tardado mucho. Gracias por tu review. No pienso dejar la historia a medias, que cuando leo alguna por ahí abandonada, me da mucha rabia. Espero que te esté gustando. Besos.  
  
Jessy_Tonks: jeje soy un poco mala pero no demasiado que si no, no hay misterio. Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos.  
  
Hasta pronto. ^.^ 


	8. El cumpleaños de Harry

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  


Tras el velo 

Por Elanor Black

Capítulo ocho: El cumpleaños de Harry

Trasladaron a Harry a una habitación en la última planta, junto a la de Buckbeak, y ahora los chicos se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndole compañía, sin hablar demasiado, aunque la señora Weasley, no estaba muy a favor de que estuviesen en la habitación y bastante a menudo, los echaba de allí diciendo que si no dejaban a Harry con un poco de paz, no podría descansar bien, y necesitaba hacerlo para poder despertar, aunque de hecho no sabía siquiera, si Harry, estaba realmente descansando.

Finalmente Roberto consiguió convencerlos, y cuando no estaban en la habitación de Harry, se ponían a estudiar y hacer la tarea que los profesores les habían asignado para las vacaciones. Roberto y Claudia hacían las mismas que Ron, Brian, con la excusa de que no sabía que tarea se suponía que debía hacer, seguía en sus trece de vigilar todo movimiento sospechoso que pudiese producirse en el cuartel, aunque en realidad, para él, todo movimiento era sospechoso.

Aquella misma tarde vinieron los gemelos, que ahora se habían independizado gracias a la tienda de artículos de broma, y vivían en un pequeño apartamento alquilado. Se habían enterado de lo del ataque a Harry, y querían saber como estaba. Cuando fueron presentados a Brian, este, estaba tan nervioso que, para sorpresa de Claudia y Roberto, se quedó sin habla. Era la primera vez que veían al pequeño en completo silencio. Finalmente pudo recuperar el control de sus actos, y volvió a ser el de siempre, bombardeando a los pelirrojos con preguntas sobre todo lo que habían inventado, o sobre cosas que imaginaba esperando que los gemelos pudiesen tenerlas; aunque éstos las desconocían por completo, les sirvió de inspiración para la creación de nuevo material sobre el que trabajar, ciertamente aquel pequeño, tenía mucha imaginación, así que lo invitaron a que los visitase en su tienda del callejón Diagon, a lo que el pequeño aceptó más que encantado, pero para decepción de los gemelos y el pequeño, al enterarse la señora Weasley de aquello, lo prohibió tajantemente, tanto Brian como Roberto o Claudia tenían absolutamente prohibida la salida de la casa.

Al día siguiente, y a pesar de que Harry seguía sin despertar, los chicos prepararon una pequeña fiesta.

Harry no lo sabía, pero era el día de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera por eso, abrió los ojos. Los ruegos de Ron y Ginny para que despertase, no consiguieron hacer que el chico recuperase la conciencia. 

Llegaron algunas cartas y varios paquetes dirigidos a Harry, que Ginny colocó en una mesa con la esperanza, de que su amigo, pudiese abrirlos pronto. 

Para Ron también llegó una carta, pero cuando vio que quien la había escrito era Hermione, la rompió sin siquiera leerla, estaba muy molesto, por decirlo de algún modo, con ella, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Los chicos asistieron anonadados al espectáculo que Ron había dado sin entender nada, pero ya sabían que en aquel estado era mejor no cruzarse en el camino del pelirrojo. Ginny al ver la reacción de su hermano, supo claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y una vez que Ron se hubo ido, recogió los trozos de pergamino que estaban en el suelo. Antes o después Ron se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.

La pelirroja parecía muy preocupada y triste- Harry más vale que te levantes, si no ¿quién a arreglar las cosas entre estos dos?- y soltó un suave suspiro. 

-Preciosa, no te preocupes por el cabezota de tu hermano, que seguro que se le pasa lo que tenga. Y con respecto a éste- dijo señalando a Harry- pronto estará saltando de la cama, aunque tenga que utilizar mis técnicas especiales de reanimación, de eso me ocupo yo, como que me llamo Brian- sonrió intentando animar a la chica.

-Caramba, además de espía, ¿ahora resulta que eres sanador?-Preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

-Nunca lo dudes, yo soy un hombre con recursos para todo-Dijo Brian orgulloso, con tono de suficiencia.

Ante lo cual, los presentes en la habitación acabaron en carcajadas, era demasiado difícil permanecer serio demasiado tiempo, si el pequeño estaba de por medio.

Ya puedo ver el plan para mi nueva misión: Despertar al Bello Durmiente. Por cierto, ¿Hay algún voluntario entre los presentes, mejor dicho voluntaria, para besarlo?, eso facilitaría mucho mi objetivo… 

Pero la sugerencia no fue muy bien acogida por el público femenino, que empezaban a acercarse al chico amenazadoramente.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Brian Silver? ¿Porqué no lo besas tú?-Dijo Claudia en un tono que al pequeño no le gustó.

Viendo el cariz que iban tomando las cosas Brian optó por una retirada a tiempo ya que Roberto no parecía que apoyase mucho su iniciativa, y no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a las dos chicas él solo. Una mujer enfadada era un enemigo a tener en cuenta, mucho peor si eran dos.

-Vale, vale, lo siento, pensé que quizás pudiese funcionar, pero si vosotras no creéis que sea buena idea, yo os apoyo totalmente-Dijo intentando poner cara de niño bueno, y cambiando de estrategia se dirigió a su hermana-Claudia, por favor, por favor, por favor, porque no tocas algo para animar un poco esto, hace mucho que no te oigo tocar -pidió el pequeño, que necesitaba de todo su poder de persuasión para que su hermana accediese a tocar delante de alguien- Este chico necesita algo de marcha para despertar, y tú podrías colaborar….

-Sí, yo nunca te he oído tocar.- Apoyó Ginny.

Claudia se lo estaba pensando, no quería parecer antipática, pero le daba mucho corte tocar ante alguien que no fuesen sus hermanos.

-Venga Claudia, no te hagas de rogar- Se unió el mayor a las peticiones de los otros.

-Está bien, pero no os acostumbréis, ni esperéis gran cosa, llevo algún tiempo sin practicar -accedió por fin, saliendo de la habitación, para buscar su guitarra.

Cuando volvió con el gran estuche en sus manos, los tres chicos estaban sentados en el suelo al pie de la cama de Harry, así que Claudia se sentó frente a ellos, y ajustó un poco las cuerdas de su querida guitarra, que se habían destensado tras casi un mes de abandono. Y empezó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Claudia abrió los ojos, y miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las dos de la madrugada, y a pesar de sus intentos no conseguía conciliar el sueño, llevaba ya más de una hora despierta, y no había forma de volver a dormirse, así que cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió proseguir con su búsqueda personal. Cogió su ordenador portátil y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Ginny, así que optó por irse a la habitación de Harry, y de camino, no se quedaba sola del todo, aquella casa no terminaba de gustarle.

-Hola, Harry, espero no molestarte demasiado, pero tenía unas cosillas que hacer y no quería despertar a Gin. Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado, y que no debería estar en tu habitación a estas horas de la madrugada, pero te prometo que no tengo malas intenciones contigo, y confío plenamente en tu caballerosidad, je je. Desde luego estoy desvariando al hablar así contigo, ahí inconsciente, como si pudieras oírme, pero me da igual, de todos modos me apetece hablar, en general en esta casa, todo me parece bastante complicado, y con Brian todo el rato haciendo el tonto y pululando por ahí, no consigo encontrar el momento para hablar con Roberto de las cosas que me preocupan. Supongo que tú tampoco tendrás muchas ganas de que venga aquí ahora una extraña a contarte sus problemas, pero si no te opones supondré que estás encantado de escuchar mis tonterías.

Claudia esperó unos segundos en silencio.

-Veo que no te opones, lo que me hace suponer que estás ansioso por escuchar lo que tengo que decir, je, je. Venga está bien. Ya empiezo. Verás, hasta hace tan sólo unos días no conocía personalmente a nadie llamado Harry, he vivido durante la mayor parte de mi vida en España, y allí, debo decirte que tu nombre no está muy de moda, lo siento, pero es así. Sin embargo, en dos semanas que llevo aquí, ya conozco, bueno, conocer, conocer a ninguno, porque a ti tampoco te conozco, no pongas esa cara, pero es que no puedo decir que conozca a alguien que ni se ha dignado a dirigirme la palabra, y respecto a la otra persona, tampoco la conozco, casi menos que a ti, y tampoco estoy realmente segura de que su nombre sea Harry, pero es lo único que tengo para poder averiguar algo sobre él. ¿Qué por qué tengo que averiguar sobre él? No, desde luego no es que me haya enamorado del individuo- rió ante la idea- ni tampoco me ha contratado una agencia de detectives para que lo investigue. En realidad todo empezó con un sueño. Debo decirte que a veces tengo sueños extraños. Oye, no te rías, que no me refiero a ese tipo de sueños, serás sinvergüenza.- Dijo haciéndose la ofendida- está bien, si te pones así te perdono, no soy rencorosa.

Bueno, en fin estábamos con mis sueños ¿no?, y como te iba diciendo a veces sueño cosas extrañas, no son simples sueños…, son como visiones.

Me explicaron que durante el sueño, a veces puedes ser más receptivo a ciertas cosas, y por lo que parece yo puedo ver a gente que necesita ayuda. 

No es algo muy común, ni entre los magos, ni es que a mí me pase todos los días, y te diré que es algo que no puedo controlar, ni tampoco sé porque me ocurre pero así es.

He tenido esas visiones tres veces en toda mi vida, y para que me entiendas te lo contaré desde el principio: 

La primera vez, fue cuando tenía doce años, y soñé con un chico que lloraba, estaba encerrado en una especie de jaula. Era un poco surrealista, pero también aparecían cosas que me guiaban, que me servían de conexión con la realidad, y finalmente conseguimos encontrar a un chico que habían raptado. 

Dos años después, volví a tener otro sueño extraño, y gracias a eso, pudimos encontrar a una chica que se había perdido durante un campamento y vagaba sola por la montaña, menos mal que no tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, porque era muy pequeña, y no hubiese sobrevivido demasiado.

Y la primera noche en la que llegué a esta casa tuve mi tercer sueño extraño, parecía mucho más claro que los anteriores, te explico: Caminaba por una calle atestada de gente, era hora punta, y a lo lejos empezaron a sonar unas campanas, no iba sola, alguien me acompañaba. Intenté ver la cara de mi acompañante, pero el sol me deslumbraba. Tenían prisa, llegábamos tarde a algún sitio. Pasamos  una tienda de libros antiguos, y otra de ropa. Había un estrecho callejón, y alguien me llamaba desde él. Me pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Tenía que hacer algo. Fui hacia donde creía que venía la voz, pero no había nada, solo unos cartones tirados en el suelo. Yo sabía que ese no era un sueño normal, y tenía que hacer algo. Verás una vez que tengo uno de esos sueños, tengo que solucionarlo de algún modo, encontrar a la persona por la que se produce el sueño, ya que este se repite una y otra vez, cada noche, hasta que consigo resolverlo de algún modo, y la verdad es que eso de soñar siempre lo mismo no es nada relajante, en realidad es una especie de tortura.

En este caso, para empezar tenía que encontrar ese sitio como fuese, y la verdad es que no lo tenía muy fácil, porque resulta que se supone que no debo salir de aquí, pero lo conseguí. Esto ocurrió la primera mañana que pasé en esta casa:

 __

_Claudia salió disparada de la cocina e iba a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto chocó con algo, o más bien alguien._

_-¡Chica!, qué torbellino estás hecha- La saludó una mujer que acabó sentándose en la escalera por el impacto. Era una joven de aspecto débil y pelo color rosa chicle._

_-Vaya, lo siento- respondió Claudia tímidamente- es que no miraba por donde iba._

_-De eso ya me he dado cuenta.- repuso sonriendo- me llamo Tonks, y tú eres…_

_-Claudia, Claudia Green- respondió sonriendo.- ¿también tú vives aquí?_

_-Más o menos, aunque no siempre esté al tanto de lo que ocurre por aquí, no sabía nada de ti. – Respondió- bueno, lo siento tengo que marcharme.- dijo levantándose._

_- ¿Ya te marchas?- Preguntó Claudia intentando inventar algo para conseguir salir de la casa, el sueño de la noche anterior no se le iba de la cabeza._

_-En realidad sólo voy a San Mungo para una revisión médica._

_-Por favor déjame ir contigo, tengo allí un amigo hospitalizado- Dijo intentando ser muy convincente, tenía que inventar algo.- Y sola no me permiten ir. _

_-La verdad es que no creo que sea buena idea.-contestó Tonks dubitativa._

_-Por favor, es alguien muy importante para mí-mintió, no haciéndolo mal, y con un gran esfuerzo consiguió que se le saltasen las lágrimas.- De verdad, necesito verle._

_- Uf, está bien, pero debemos ser cuidadosas- cedió Tonks-_

_- Mil gracias-dijo Claudia abrazándola- Un momento, voy por mi bolso.- "Me merezco un oscar", "qué máquina soy" pensaba Claudia mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño bolso e introducía en él algo de dinero muggle._

_-Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto.- dijo Tonks abriendo la puerta, mientras Claudia ya bajaba las escaleras._

_Lo que Claudia vio al salir a la calle fue una plaza de aspecto deprimente y gris, y cuando giró la vista para ver la casa de la que acababa de salir, observó como la fachada iba siendo "engullida" por las casas que estaban al lado._

_Tonks la llevó hasta una parada de metro próxima y tomaron uno que estaba a punto de salir. El metro estaba atestado de gente, y hacía un cierto calor, pero Claudia estaba muy atenta a todo cuanto veía, con la esperanza de encontrar la calle misteriosa con la que soñó la noche antes._

_Montar en el metro de Londres era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella. En España estaba acostumbrada a interrelacionarse con los muggles, de hecho tenía muchos amigos muggles, pero nunca había montado en metro._

_Dos paradas más tarde, se apearon, en una estación subterránea, y subieron unas escaleras que llevaban a una calle muy transitada._

_-Claudia, no te separes de mí, esta es la parte comercial de Londres, y como puedes ver, hay mucha gente por aquí.- dijo Tonks._

_Claudia se detuvo frente a una tienda con un gran surtido de chocolates en su escaparate._

_-Oh, Tonks, podemos comprar un momento, me encanta el chocolate muggle, por favor, por favor, por favor- rogó Claudia con la cara más convincente que pudo poner._

_-Bueno, pero no podemos entretenernos. Tienes que ser rápida- Cedió la chica del pelo rosa._

_-No tardo ni un minuto.-Sonrió Claudia._

_Dos minutos después la chica salía de la tienda con una gran bolsa llena de golosinas de chocolate._

_-Chica, vas a vaciar la tienda- le dijo Tonks alegre._

_-Bueno, no sé cuando tendré la oportunidad de volver a comprar chocolate –se justificó, era una auténtica fanática del chocolate muggle._

_Tras recorrer varias calles más, llegaron a unos grandes almacenes que parecían abandonados y a punto de derrumbarse con algunos carteles que decían "cerrado por reformas"._

_-Ya hemos llegado- Le dijo Tonks, que se acercó al cristal y murmuró unas palabras- ahora, pasa- y sin repetirlo, empujó a Claudia contra el cristal._

_Cuando Claudia abrió los ojos, estaba en una abarrotada sala llena de gente._

_-Venga, vamos, yo voy a la cuarta planta, ¿donde tienen a tu amigo?- Preguntó Tonks_

_-Bueno, él esta en la planta baja- Contestó Claudia poco segura._

_-De acuerdo, puedes esperarme aquí, tardaré un poco, o si lo prefieres puedes ir a la cafetería que está en la última planta, ¿vale?-sonrió Tonks._

_-Sí claro -aseguró Claudia "Es ahora o nunca" pensó, y dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo lateral perdió de vista a Tonks, contó hasta diez, y sin mirar a ningún lado, se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital._

_Una vez fuera, empezó a caminar sin saber hacia donde ir. Recorrió varias calles, y veía tiendas de libros, pero ninguna era la que buscaba. De pronto notó un tirón de su bolso, y vio como un chico echaba a correr llevándoselo. "maldita sea", y empezó la persecución, pero la bolsa de las chucherías pesaba bastante. Tras varios minutos corriendo, perdió de vista al chico, y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse, lo había perdido. "Maldita sea, al menos no llevaba nada de valor, ya me gaste todo el dinero en el chocolate" se consoló la chica. _

_Cuando levantó la mirada, lo primero que vio, fue una tienda de libros antiguos. "¡La tienda!" sonrió esperanzada, y girando la cabeza lentamente, como temiendo que no estuviese allí, unos metros adelante vio el callejón que tanto había buscado. Poco le faltó para empezar a dar saltos de alegría allí mismo. Se acercó rápidamente, y entró en él. _

_La verdad que estoy siendo un poco idiota, metiéndome así en la boca del lobo, pensó, pero bueno, ya me han robado el bolso, como no me quiten el chocolate…, y de pronto recordó todas las advertencias de sus padres, pero no se detuvo, a lo lejos vio el montón de cartones de su sueño, se acercó lentamente, aguantando la respiración, llegó hasta donde se amontonaban varias cajas de cartón. _

_"Tanta historia para nada, aquí no hay nadie" pensó decepcionada, y cuando iba a darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que los cartones se estaban moviendo. Una suave brisa los levantó, y Claudia vio unas letras escritas sobre ellos, al parecer esos cartones eran el embalaje de algo, y sobre la tapa de una de las cajas vio escrita la dirección de un lugar de Londres. Claudia conocía muy poco de la ciudad, y el nombre de las calle mucho menos, pero se resignó e intentó memorizarla, fuese lo que fuese, debía encontrar ese lugar. Salió del callejón y detuvo a la primera persona que encontró, que resultó ser una anciana de cabellos plateados y aspecto amable._

_-Disculpe, por favor, podría decirme dónde queda la calle Grass._

_-¿Perdón? –preguntó la anciana que pareció no entenderla._

_-La calle Grass, sabría decirme dónde está._

_La anciana sonrió – pero si estás en ella jovencita, esta es la calle Grass._

_Claudia sonrió un poco avergonzada, acababa de quedar como una idiota- lo siento, gracias.-se excusó y empezó a caminar. Buscaba el número 110, miró hacia los lados, -¡vaya, estoy en el 116!, debe ser muy cerca-, así que siguió-118- será en el otro sentido, y caminó ahora sobre sus pasos- 116,114,112,110- cuando miró a qué correspondía, se encontró de nuevo con la librería, así, que sin pensarlo más, entró._

_Se trataba de una librería obviamente muggle, había muchos libros que parecían muy viejos aunque en el interior, no parecía haber nadie. Claudia no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba buscando, pero supuso que sería un libro, así que empezó a ojear por encima las estanterías en busca de algo inusual o extraño. Para su mala suerte, todos los libros parecían cumplir este requisito los había muy grandes, muy pequeños, muy antiguos, incluso muy gastados. _

_Puff, así no encontraré nada, estoy más perdida…_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- una voz amable, la distrajo de sus pensamientos._

_Claudia alzó la vista y se encontró con un anciano que la miraba cariñosamente._

_-Hacía mucho que no me visitabas, malandrín.- Le reprochó el hombre._

_-¿Perdón?-Preguntó Claudia un poco extrañada._

_-Intentando gastarle una broma al bueno de Pit ¿eh?, que sepas que no puedes engañarme, sé que eres tú.-siguió él muy convencido._

_Claudia estaba cada vez más confusa._

_-Que soy ¿Quién?-preguntó Claudia._

_-Y dime, a qué has venido, porque hoy no puedo salir, tengo que cuidar del gato… -siguió el anciano sin hacer mucho caso de lo que decía la chica._

_Aquel anciano debía estar un poco loco, porque no tenía mucho sentido lo que decía, así que Claudia decidió seguirle un poco el juego.- Pues vine para buscar un libro Pit, no te habrá llegado nada nuevo últimamente ¿verdad?-Preguntó la chica poco segura._

_-Sí, tengo que cuidar del gato que encontramos en el jardín, si no lo alimento, se morirá de hambre, pero como mamá lo vea seguro que lo tira al río, así que lo tengo escondido._

_-¿Y donde lo has escondido?- preguntó Claudia, imaginando que en realidad el gato pudiese no ser un gato realmente._

_-Lo he escondido en el hueco de la segunda estantería, ya sabes…_

_-¿Podrías enseñármelo, Pit?, me gustaría ver a tu gato._

_-Vale, pero tienes que vigilar, no vaya a ser que entre papá y se dé cuenta de que tenemos un gato en la tienda- Tras lo que el anciano se dirigió a unos estantes y empezó a sacar libros dejando libre un hueco que parecía haber tras ellos. –mira, ahí está el gato dormidito._

_Cuando Claudia se acercó más para observar el hueco, pudo ver lo que parecían unos cojines, pero estaban tan raídos, que parecía que con sólo tocarlos se desharían entre sus manos. Aquel hombre parecía vivir algo que pasó hacía mucho, mucho tiempo pensó la chica con tristeza._

_-Sí, veo que está dormidito, mejor volvemos a colocar los libros antes de que venga tu padre y lo descubra.- y Claudia empezó a colocar los libros que el anciano había puesto en el suelo al descubrir el escondite del gato._

_-Creo que mamá me ha llamado, ahora vuelvo, sigue tú colocando los libros- Dijo Pit, mientras salía por una puerta que había tras el mostrador de la librería._

_Aquellos libros eran bastante pesados, y Claudia pudo observar que parecían realmente viejos. Ya sólo quedaba uno por colocar, pero cuando Claudia lo tomó en sus manos sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Observó el libro más detenidamente. Como todos los demás, parecía muy viejo, era un libro con las tapas negras, y en gris aparecían pequeños dibujos que pudo identificar como runas, pero por algún motivo, no podía verlas con claridad, parecían borrosas. Cuando abrió el libro, sintió casi pánico, oyó susurros y notó una especie de brisa que la envolvía y la helaba, y una mano helada intentaba agarrar la suya mientras sostenía el libro, estuvo tentada de soltar el libro en aquel mismo instante, pero no fue capaz, y como hipnotizada, observó la mano blanquecina, como hecha de humo, intentaba agarrarse a algo sólido, pero se iba deshaciendo., Y entre los susurros, Claudia creyó oír una palabra, un nombre, Harry._

_________________________________________________________

Y aquí terminó este capítulo.

No tendréis motivo de queja, este capítulo fue muchísimo más largo que los anteriores. Creo que intentaré hacerlos en general, de este tamaño, ¿os parece demasiado largo?

Y además por fin vimos lo que hizo Claudia cuando se escapó de la casa, y más o menos lo que pasa con el sueño, creo que estoy dejando esto con poca intriga, no sé ya veremos que se me ocurre.

Peticiones, dudas y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, aunque sea que simplemente lo habéis leído en forma de reviews, por favor.   ^-^

Y ahora contesto a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

ANgiE-SBM: ¡¡Hola!! la verdad es que yo también estoy deseando que vuelvan a cole, creo que el principio se está haciendo ya un poco largo, y a veces me veo tentada de pasar al sombrero seleccionador, y lo que pasa antes meterlo un poco como en Flash Back, pero creo que mejor no, en cualquier caso, en el próximo o el siguiente les termino las vacaciones, y veremos que pasa por fin en Hogwarts. A Severus lo haré sufrir por su querida hija, a eso no me puedo resistir… ja ja ja. Hasta pronto.

Jessy Tonks: Buenas. Gracias por el review, aunque sea corto, yo lo agradezco igual, lo que importa es que lo dejaste ^.^. Seré muy buena, y despertaré a Harry muy pronto, tanto, que será en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este. Hasta muy pronto. Besos.

Moony también conocida como cerdo volador: Hola preciosa, como va eso.  Aquí tienes la última entrega de mi fic, que espero te haya gustado. A mí también me gustó el tuyo, y espero que lo actualices (  _  nada de quemarlo ni cosas extrañas ¿ehhh?). Nos vemos. Hasta pronto.

Idril Black: Hola guapísima. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, como puedes ver lo del sueño de Claudia está un poco más claro, y lo de Snape, en el próximo aparece, prometido, aunque no estará de muy buen humor, je je. Te veo pronto, o eso espero, en fin, hasta luego.

Marla: Hola guapetona, espero no haber tardado mucho. Gracias por tu review, tendré en cuenta algunas cosillas, pero lo de convertir a Harry en animago no lo he considerado, intuyo que estará muy ocupado con todo lo que se le viene encima para estudiar algo que parece tan difícil, y a lo que tendría que dedicar un cierto tiempo. ¿Te gustó el capítulo?, eso espero,  nos vemos, hasta muy pronto.


	9. Descubierta

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.  
  


Tras el velo 

Por Elanor Black

Capítulo 9: Descubierta.

_Claudia cerró el libro, y se dispuso a mirar cuanto costaba, pero, no tenía etiqueta, ni precio, no tenía nada. En realidad, ella tampoco tenía dinero con el que pagarlo, puesto que le habían robado el bolso, y tenía la impresión de que realmente aquel libro, no estaba en venta, de hecho, un libro obviamente mágico, no debía estar en una librería muggle, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo habría ido a parar allí, pero debía que llevarse el libro, eso lo tenía claro, así que no esperó a que volviese a salir el librero. Le pagaría el libro por correo, tampoco quería robarlo, que era la impresión que tenía de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra opción así que introdujo el libro en la bolsa del chocolate y salió de la tienda en dirección a San Mungo._

_Hacía algo más de una hora que había salido del hospital, aunque a ella le pareció mucho más tiempo. Finalmente llegó a los escaparates que hacían de entrada y en voz baja pidió entrar, como había visto que hizo la chica del pelo rosa, ahora se fijó en que uno de los maniquís del escaparate se movió, y como no pasó nada más, intentó atravesar el cristal. Lo consiguió._

_Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia los ascensores, para subir a la cafetería, y al abrirse las puertas se encontró con Tonks que salía._

_-Por fin te encuentro, no estabas en la cafetería.- Le dijo Tonks._

_-Bueno, ahora iba hacia allí- Repuso Claudia.- ¿nos Vamos?_

_-Sí, claro, por cierto, como está tu amigo- Se interesó Tonks sonriendo ampliamente._

_- Oh, la verdad es que no tiene muy buen aspecto- contestó Claudia pensativa._

_………………………………………………………………………………._

_Por suerte, nadie las vio llegar._

_"Si después de las advertencias de mis padres, se enteran que lo primero que hago es salir de la casa, me la hubiese ganado", pensó Claudia, mientras subía las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartió la noche anterior con sus hermanos._

_Guardó la bolsa en su mochila, y apenas se sentó sobre la cama cuando se abrió la puerta._

_-¡Ah!, por fin te encuentro,- Entró la señora Weasley- ya han llegado los equipajes. Compartirás habitación con Ginny, estarás mucho más cómoda que con los chicos._

_-Gracias.- contestó Claudia levantándose._

_-Ven te enseñaré donde está- Dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Claudia que había cogido su mochila._

_Tras subir a otra planta, entraron en una de las habitaciones de un largo y oscuro pasillo iluminado al fondo por la luz que entraba por un pequeño ventanuco. El dormitorio era bastante sobrio, tenía tres camas, un escritorio, un gran armario y un cuadro, que aparecía vacío. Al fondo vio su maleta, regalo del último cumpleaños, era una maleta bastante especial, ya que aunque su tamaño exterior no era demasiado grande, por dentro, nunca había conseguido llenarla del todo, siempre cabía algo más, y junto a ella Tico, encerrado en su jaula dormia plácidamente._

_-Vaya, veo que tienes una ¿mascota?-dijo la señora Weasley._

_-Sí, es un Hámster Ruso- le aclaró Claudia.- Se llama Tico._

_-Ah. Ron tenía una rata, pero ya no, ahora tiene una lechuza.- dijo la señora Weasley un poco nerviosa._

_-Las lechuzas pueden ser más útiles, pero Tico también tiene sus ventajas-sonrió Claudia observando con cariño a su minúscula mascota._

_-Bueno, me voy abajo, te dejo con tu equipaje._

_-Sí la verdad es que hay mucho que desempacar.- Suspiró Claudia.- ¿Donde está Ginny?, antes quisiera saber cuál es mi parte._

_-Creo que está arriba, en el desván, con Buckbeak._

_-En ese caso subiré al desván.- dijo Claudia dirigiéndose hacia la escalera._

_Cuando llegó arriba, se encontró ante tres puertas. No sabía a cual dirigirse, pero prestando un poco de atención, oyó voces tras la puerta de la derecha, así que tocó, y se abrió la puerta._

………………………………………………………………………….……

-Y entonces me encontré con los chicos y un hipogrifo bastante grande que intentó atacarme, pero no tengo ni idea de porqué.

-Y bien, Harry, podrías aportar alguna idea de qué hacer. No he vuelto a coger el libro, creo que para leer las runas necesitaré hacer algún hechizo, y hasta que volvamos a la escuela eso no será posible, así que ahora intento buscar a algún Harry, que pueda tener algo que ver con las voces del libro, pero debo confesar que no sé que hacer…

Claudia se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y dejó el ordenador sobre la misma. Empezó a pasear por la habitación jugueteando con un pequeño medallón que llevaba colgado a su cuello. Se detuvo lentamente y se acercó a la cama sentándose junto al chico, que parecía dormido y lo observó detenidamente. Pudo comprobar que tenía el pelo muy negro y despeinado. Su piel era muy pálida, y entre los flequillos asomaba una cicatriz, la  marca que Voldemort le dejó como muestra de su ataque. Claudia acercó su mano, y suavemente, apartó su pelo de la cicatriz, y pensó con tristeza en todos los problemas que aquel chico tuvo para obtenerla, y en lo pequeño que debía ser cuando perdió a sus padres. No quería imaginar lo que sería  perder a sus padres. Aunque su madre, a veces podía ser un poco estricta, era estupenda y la quería mucho. Su padre a veces era un poco seco, y no era muy dado a demostraciones de cariño, pero Claudia sabía que la quería mucho, muchísimo, y ella no tenía problemas en darle un abrazo cuando lo veía un poco serio o triste. Sabía que podía conseguir lo que quisiera de su padre, era su niña mimada. Y mirando a Harry, se acercó lentamente, y le dio un beso en la frente. Lamentaba su situación. Siguió observándolo. Tenía la cara delgada, los labios eran finos, la nariz recta, y los ojos, rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas,  eran de un color verde esmeralda muy brillante, y la observaban fijamente. Claudia dio un salto hacia atrás y casi se cayó al suelo.

………………………………………………………………………….

Harry acababa de despertar de un sueño de lo más extraño, e intentó recordarlo. 

Soñó que paseaba por una especie de selva, y de pronto en medio de la selva apareció una puerta, que tenía grabado un extraño dibujo rojo y blanco, intentó abrirla, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Empezó a buscar una llave, pero en el suelo había muchas llaves, manchadas de barro, y de pronto empezaron a aparecer gatos que pisoteaban las llaves y empezaron a maullar todos a la vez, y también apareció una persona, que no pudo reconocer, que le dio una llave, con el dibujo de la puerta, y cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y la giró, abrió la puerta, pero despertó. Junto a él creyó ver a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de si aún dormía o no. 

Se incorporó en la cama, y miró a su alrededor.  

Frente a él había una chica que lo miraba fijamente con expresión de sorpresa y algo sonrojada. Sus ojos eran azules, su pelo negro y liso, y vestía un camisón verde, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. La chica le resultaba extrañamente familiar (N.A: si él supiera, ja ja), aunque no la había visto antes, de eso estaba seguro. 

Estuvieron mirándose uno al otro durante unos instantes, aunque finalmente, fue Claudia la que reaccionó.

-Hola- dijo en una voz poco segura- ya despertaste. – "eso es obvio" se regañó a si misma-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah… bien…, y tú eres…-dijo Harry aún un poco confuso.

-Claudia, soy Claudia Green-se presentó.

A Harry aquel nombre no le sonaba para nada, no conocía a nadie con ese apellido.

-¿Y dónde estoy?-Preguntó Harry.

-Estás en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero al parecer te atacaron, y Tonks te trajo aquí- le explicó la chica de los ojos azules.

-Sí, si… recuerdo el ataque… el coche…- dijo Harry pensativo- Entonces… estoy en casa de Sirius.- Y una sensación de tristeza lo embargó, y se quedó en silencio.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?, no tienes buen aspecto, será mejor que avise a alguien de que ya despertaste- Dijo Claudia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-No, espera, no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco cansado. ¿Dormí mucho?

Claudia se detuvo, y se acercó de nuevo a Harry- En realidad estuviste inconsciente desde ayer, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya es de madrugada, desde anteayer. Estaban muy preocupados por ti. Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños, con atraso, te perdiste tu fiesta- dijo acercándose a él y dándole dos besos en las mejillas a los que Harry no respondió.

Ante el gesto Harry se quedó de piedra, no estaba acostumbrado a que una desconocida le diese besos, de hecho no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo hiciese.

Claudia vio como el chico primero se quedaba paralizado, y después, empezaba a ponerse rojo, lo que la sorprendió un poco, y también la incomodó, de dónde ella venía era un gesto de lo más normal, al saludarse, al presentarse, al felicitar a alguien… los ingleses parecían un poco secos, quizás había hecho algo incorrecto, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto, y tampoco era para tanto. 

-Bueno de todos modos ahí tienes algunos regalos que te mandaron- dijo Claudia turbada, señalando la mesilla donde Ginny había amontonado algunos paquetes.-En todo caso creo que es mejor que me vaya, y avise a alguien de que despertaste, ya nos veremos.

-Prefiero que no avises a nadie, es tarde. Ya hablaré con ellos mañana- Pidió Harry.

-Como quieras, hasta mañana entonces. –Se despidió Claudia saliendo de la habitación y dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

Harry se levantó de la cama, y oyó un pequeño tintineo. Al parecer algo había caído de la cama, así que miró al suelo, y brillando vio un pequeño medallón con el dibujo de la puerta de su sueño. ¿No fue un sueño? Harry se sentía muy confuso. 

…………………………………………………………….

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a Ron junto a su cama.

-¡Ron!, hey tío, al fin nos vemos, y antes de lo previsto.- Lo saludó Harry que se despertó de muy buen humor, de hecho, de mejor humor que en mucho tiempo.

-Harry, por fin despiertas. Nos tenías algo preocupados.-le regañó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, que se le va ha hacer, de todos modos, no estaba Voldemort allí, así que no corría verdadero peligro.

Ron lo miró con cara asustada- ¿Se puede saber que hechizo te hicieron?, te has vuelto un temerario.

Harry cayó en la cuenta de que Ron no sabía nada de lo de la profecía, antes o después tendría que acabar contándosela a sus amigos, pero eso podía esperar, ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en eso. Por fin había dejado la casa de los Dursley, y eso era lo importante. Esperaba que a Dumbledore no se le ocurriese mandarlo de vuelta con sus tíos.

-Nada, solo bromeaba. Por cierto ¿como van las cosas por aquí? ¿Qué novedades me puedes contar?- Preguntó Harry.

-Pues Respecto a las actividades de Quién tú sabes, no sé demasiado, tu sabes como es mi madre para informarnos, han ocurrido algunos ataques selectivos, el más sonado el que te hicieron a ti, que salio en la primera página del profeta. También sé quién será el nuevo profesor, bueno profesora de DCAO.

-Espero que no sea como Umbridge, porque con las profesoras no nos ha ido muy bien.

-Pues no sé que decirte, porque a primera vista parece normal, pero el problema es que sospecho que tiene algo que ver con Snape, porque se conocen, y además también se apellida Snape, así que yo supongo que será una especie de prima, muy lejana, espero. Me han dicho que no es mala profesora, pero su relación con Snape… no sé, no me fío.

-Lo último que necesito es que otro Snape de profesor…

-Ah y también tenemos más compañía en el cuartel, han traído a unos chicos, pero mamá nos advirtió que no debíamos "atosigarlos a preguntas" así que no se demasiado de ellos, excepto que estaban en el mismo colegio, que son de España y que han sido alumnos de la Profesora Snape, en todo caso ya los conocerás.

Entonces la chica que estaba anoche en su habitación debía ser una de ellos, pensó Harry que prefirió no mencionar a Ron que ya conoció a una de los nuevos.

-Por cierto, qué me dices de Hermione. ¿No está aquí?

Ante la pregunta Ron no se puso demasiado contento.- No, aún no ha vuelto de sus maravillosas vacaciones en Bulgaria- Dijo en tono sarcástico- Estará muy ocupada con Vicky.

Por la explicación de Ron, Harry pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Estoy muerto de hambre, vamos a desayunar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Claudia se despertó al oír un ruido. Ginny entró muy contenta en la habitación.

-Buenos días, dormilona. ¿A que no sabes qué?-Preguntó haciéndose la interesante, mientras una gran sonrisa se le escapaba- ¡Harry ya está bien! Ha desayunado con nosotros. Mamá lo ha mandado a dormir, pero ya está bien. Y Tonks también está bien, está abajo desayunando con la profesora Snape.

-Hoy parece que todo son buenas noticias- dijo intentando aparentar un poco de sorpresa. Al saber que su madre estaba abajo, se terminó de arreglar rápidamente. –Bajo a desayunar. ¿Tú ya has comido?

-Si, los chicos y yo ya desayunamos, abajo sólo están ellas dos.-Contestó Ginny.

Cuando Claudia llegó a la cocina, saludó a las dos mujeres que desayunaban y conversaban animadamente. 

-Buenos días. Estás hecha una dormilona ¿eh?-la saludó su madre sonriente al verla entrar a la cocina.

-Bueno, es que anoche no conseguía dormirme, y ya cogí el sueño bastante tarde-intentó justificarse Claudia- Hola Tonks -saludó a la joven de pelo rosa-Me alegro de verte ya en pie. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Oh, muy bien, por mí no tienes que preocuparte. Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu amigo?- se interesó Tonks.

-Eh… Harry, me han dicho que ya está bien.

-Sí, Harry está bien, pero yo me refería a tu amigo del hospital- dijo mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

A Claudia se le cayó el alma a los pies por la pregunta, y mientras, Andrea la observaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh… ¡Ah!, él… está muy bien, gracias.

-Claudia, no sabía que tuvieses amigos aquí, en Londres.-Dijo Andrea intentando parecer casual.

-Si, tengo un amigo que conocí por carta- intentó explicar Claudia.

-Sí, pero su amigo, tuvo un accidente, y fuimos a verlo a San Mungo- Explicó Tonks.

Claudia, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, y tras el comentario de Tonks, supo que su corta vida había llegado a su fin, su madre la iba a asar a la parrilla y a fuego muy, muy lento. La habían pillado, y estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, así, que como quién no quiere la cosa, intentó escapar.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos.-Dijo intentando aparentar normalidad mientras salía de la cocina, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que tras ella, salió su madre y la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Sube al cuarto de tus hermanos, ahora voy yo, antes tengo que hablar con Tonks.- le susurró, tras lo cual, volvió a entrar en la cocina.

…………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Claudia entró en la habitación de sus hermanos, ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, no quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Roberto preocupado al ver la cara de su hermana, la conocía demasiado bien, y por su gesto debía ser algo muy gordo.

Brian los miró interrogativamente, algo se había perdido, porque sus hermanos estaban los dos muy serios.

-Es mejor que salgáis los dos de la habitación, mamá tiene que hablar conmigo, y es preferible que no estéis aquí, porque la he liado bien.-dijo claudia en tono seco.

-¿Cómo que la has liado?, explícate, porque me he perdido algo, ¿Verdad?, ¡siempre me dejáis fuera de las cosas interesantes!- Se quejó Brian.

-Brian, por favor, ahora no es el momento, mejor sal fuera, a ver cómo está Buckbeak.- intentó convencerlo su hermana.

-De eso nada, ¡quiero saber que ha pasado!- y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama de golpe.

-Yo tampoco pienso irme, no te voy a dejar sola- dijo Roberto, también muy seguro- pero podrías decirnos porqué dices que la has liado ¿no?

-Mamá se ha enterado de que he salido.-Dijo Claudia tristemente.

-¿Cómo que has salido?, esto no es justo, a mí no me han dejado ir a la tienda de artículos de primera necesidad de los Weasley, y tú sí puedes salir. ¡No hay derecho!- Brian estaba muy enfadado.

-Brian, deja de decir tonterías, a ella tampoco le han dejado salir, se escapó.-Le aclaró Roberto.

-¡Que se escapó! ¡Y sin mí!, yo también quería escaparme, podrías haberme avisado-Se quejó el pequeño, sorprendido todavía por el hecho de que su hermana se hubiese escapado, y él no, y porque, a pesar de todas sus medidas de vigilancia, no se dio cuenta- eres una mala hermana-sentenció.

-Brian, deja ya de decir tonterías y vete a dar una vuelta, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo, de verdad- Claudia empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, y no se sentía con ánimos para los juegos con el pequeño- Como se entere papá….

-Pero si papá nunca se enfada contigo- bufó el pequeño.

-Creo que esta vez si se enfadaría- Respondió Roberto- Y creo que mamá se lo dirá. Lo tienes muy mal Claudia.

-¿debería ir haciendo el testamento?-Preguntó Claudia.

-Yo me pido a Tico, ¿vale?- dijo Brian.

-De eso nada, que seguro que se lo das al bestia de Brutus para que se lo coma- Dijo Claudia intentando parecer seria.

-No digas tontería, Brutus no se lo comería, él no mataría ni a una mosca. Brutus es muy bueno, y que sepas que seguro que se llevarían muy bien. ¿Verdad Brutus?- dijo Brian dirigiéndose a su mascota, que se paseaba de un lado a otro de su jaula, y se acercó alegremente a su dueño al ver a éste dirigirse hacia la jaula. Brutus era un buitre de plumaje gris, excepto cerca del cuello donde las plumas eran de un blanco níveo, y en la cabeza, donde no tenía plumas, dejando ver un pellejo rosado lo que le daba un aspecto bastante feo, pero sus negros ojillos brillaba alegres al mirar a su dueño.

Claudia se sentó pensativa en el borde de una de las camas, esperando pacientemente mientras imaginaba lo que le dirían sus padres.

-Hemos conocido a Harry Potter-Dijo Roberto cambiando de tema, mirando a su hermana.

-Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Ginny- dijo Claudia, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios, ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía gracioso lo nervioso que se puso Harry por la tontería de los besos.

-Un momento… Tú…- dijo Roberto pensativo-¿Por qué sonríes así?, ¿Qué me he perdido?. Tú ya lo conociste.

Entre los dos hermanos había una conexión especial, en algunos casos los gemelos pueden sentir a sus respectivos hermanos de una forma diferente, esta unión entre ellos era muy potente, quizás por la magia, pero ciertamente, para ellos era muy fácil saber que le ocurría al otro con sólo una mirada, y a veces ni siquiera ésta era necesaria. Roberto había presentido, que algo le había ocurrido a su hermana.

-Sí, bueno, yo lo conocí anoche- Admitió Claudia.

-¿Y puede saberse que hacías tú anoche en su habitación?- Preguntó Roberto, un poco brusco.

-No hacía nada, tonto, lo que pasa es que no podía dormir, y fui a ver cómo estaba. No quería despertar a Ginny, y no es para tanto. Digo yo.-Se defendió Claudia.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto, meterte en la habitación de un chico, un desconocido, a las tantas de la noche? Si no podías dormir, pues cierras los ojos y lo intentas.- Dijo Roberto enfadado.

-Por Dios Roberto, pareces papá. Y no es un desconocido cualquiera, que es amigo de Ron y Ginny, estaba inconsciente, no creo que fuese peligroso. Además, lo que yo haga no es cosa tuya, tú no eres mi guardaespaldas. Soy ya mayorcita para hacer lo que me parezca.-Dijo Claudia definitivamente molesta.

-Ya, muy mayorcita, por eso va ha venir ahora mamá, para felicitar tu buen comportamiento ¿no?- Contraatacó Roberto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, además tú sabes por que tuve que salir. No entiendo porqué te pones así.

Brian observaba la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, hasta este punto, donde creyó conveniente intervenir.- Y ya que estamos en ello, ¿por qué tuviste que salir?

Pero Claudia no pudo responder, porque en aquel instante se abrió la puerta, entrando su madre, que no venía sola y para mala suerte de la chica, su padre la acompañaba.

-Hola papá-Brian iba a acercarse a darle un abrazo, aunque su padre parecía tan, tan enfadado, que decidió quedarse junto a la jaula de Brutus, pero lo volvió a pensar y acabó sentándose junto a su hermana.

Roberto también saludo a sus padres, y a pesar de que aún estaba enfadado con Claudia se sentó al otro lado de ella. Presentarían un frente conjunto. 

Claudia fue la última en saludar a sus padres, bajando la mirada. Aguantaría el chaparrón. 

-Creo recordar que os dijimos que bajo ningún concepto podíais salir de esta casa. Creo que fuimos bastante claros en este punto, o quizás no fue así, o acaso estabais sordos y no lo oísteis- Dijo Severus Snape en voz aparentemente calmada.- Estoy esperando una respuesta, es que ahora tampoco me oís- siguió levantando la voz.

Andrea lo interrumpió  para insonorizar la habitación.-Perdona, puedes seguir- le dijo a su marido cuando terminó el hechizo. 

- Sí te oímos, papá, pero es que- intentó contestar Claudia.

-No te oigo, habla más fuerte, para salir, no tuviste miedo, así que no veo porqué ahora lo tienes para contestar- dijo Snape interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

-Te oímos papá, pero…

-Pero nada. Si me oíste, porqué demonios saliste. Dije NO SALIR, ¿no fui claro?, o quizás debimos encerraros en una jaula para que obedecieseis.

-Tuve un sueño- interrumpió a su padre- ¡alguien estaba en peligro!

-¡¡¡VOSOTROS ESTAIS EN PELIGRO!!!- Dijo su padre levantando la voz muy enfadado.- ¡Vosotros estáis en peligro!, y tú no sólo te pones más en peligro a ti misma, sino que expones a tus hermanos. A ver como te lo explico. Si se sabe que existís, estáis muertos. Los tres. ¡¡MUERTOS!!, y nosotros también. Si te da igual lo que te pase, al menos deberías pensar en tus hermanos y en tu madre. Si no fuese por que eres mi hija, diría que pareces una estúpida Gryffindor.- terminó escupiendo la palabra. 

Claudia, sabía que nada de lo que dijese haría que su padre entendiese sus motivos, no la escucharía, era mejor callar. Si había tenido el dichoso sueño era por algún motivo, y desde luego lo resolvería, pero, ya vería cómo y cuando, era obvio que aquel no era el momento de pedir colaboración más cualificada, pero desde luego, rendirse no era algo que pasase por su imaginación, por muy enfadados o contrarios que se mostrasen sus padres, ella haría lo que tuviese que hacer, y no pondría a nadie en peligro, no era ninguna estúpida. Ya encontraría un modo. No pensaba pasarse la vida soñando con cartones parlantes.

Cuando su padre estuvo más calmado, se volvió hacia ellos.-Claudia recoge tus cosas, es obvio que no podemos dejarte aquí. En cinco minutos te recogemos en tu habitación.- Y diciendo esto se desaparecieron.

Claudia se quedó quieta en la misma posición. "¿Cómo que me voy?" y pareció despertar al ver como sus hermanos empezaban a recoger todos sus bártulos, y a sacar toda la ropa del armario. 

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó.

-No es obvio, nos vamos contigo. No pensarás que vamos a dejarte sola.- Dijo Roberto sonriendo.

-Compartiremos tu destierro y destino, no creerás que podías librarte de nosotros tan fácilmente- dijo Brian sonriendo- Además, este cuartel es un timo, no pasa casi nada interesante, y a Ginny, Ron y Harry, los veremos en la escuela ¿no?

Claudia sonrió alegre, sus hermanos en el fondo y de vez en cuando eran los mejores, y no pudo resistirse a darles un abrazo.

-¿Estás seguro Brian?, puede que nos enjaulen- preguntó Claudia.

-No digas tonterías, no nos van a enjaular- dijo Brian aunque no seguro del todo.

Al ver su expresión, Roberto y Claudia no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Bueno, tendremos que darnos prisa, yo voy recogiendo mis cosas, cuando estéis listos, subís a mi habitación, pero no tardéis, porque no creo que papá quiera esperar, y puede que os dejemos en tierra.- Dijo Claudia saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación.

En menos de seis segundos ya estaba en su dormitorio, donde también estaba Ginny. No podía perder tiempo, así que fue guardando todas sus cosas de cualquier forma en la maleta- Ginny, podrías llamar a tu hermano para que suba en un momento, como puedes imaginarte, tengo que irme, y me gustaría despedirme de vosotros antes de que vengan a recogerme, ¿Harry sigue dormido, verdad?, si es así no es necesario que lo despiertes. Pero tienes que ser muy rápida, estarán aquí en dos minutos aproximadamente.

Ginny se sorprendió un poco, pero prefirió hablar después, así que fue a por Ron.

Claudia consiguió recogerlo todo en un tiempo récord, aunque no quería pensar en cómo de arrugada estaría su ropa cuando la volviese a sacar de la maleta. En aquel instante llegaron sus hermanos seguidos de Ginny, Ron y Harry.

-Vaya, esto es una auténtica reunión general. Ginny nos ha traído sin decir que es lo que pasa…- dijo Ron mirando a los chicos- ¿es que acaso os vais?- preguntó al verlos a los tres con las maletas.

-Pues sí, Ron, me temo que nos tenemos que ir, así que le pedí a Ginny que os trajese para despedirnos de vosotros. Me ha encantado conoceros, y espero veros pronto.

-Si, nos veremos pronto, creo- dijo Roberto sonriendo tendiendo la mano a Harry y Ron y dando dos besos a Ginny, gesto que Ron miró frunciendo las cejas.

Brian imitó a Roberto, con Ron y Harry, pero a Ginny le besó la mano en un gesto muy caballeresco- Ha sido un placer bella dama, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

-El placer ha sido mutuo-contestó Ginny siguiéndole el juego.

Harry, que no conocía demasiado al pequeño, observó la escena sorprendido.

-Brian, deja ya de hacer el tonto- le regañó Claudia, mientras se acercó y dio dos besos a Ginny, Ron y Harry, que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que aquella chica le diese besos, aunque tampoco era algo que le desagradase.

En aquel instante, se oyó el CRACK característico de que alguien se aparecía, aunque en este caso fueron dos las personas que se materializaron en la habitación: la profesora que había conocido en el desayuno, y que al parecer sería la nueva profesora de DCAO, que para su sorpresa y disgusto venía acompañada por su profesor más odiado y para el que Harry no tenía calificativos apropiados que describiesen el sentimiento de ira, rencor, asco… que le profesaba: el profesor Snape.

Los adultos no esperaban encontrar a tanta gente en la habitación, pero Severus Snape como siempre, evitó reflejar la sorpresa y el disgusto que le producía ver a Harry Potter, aún más relacionándose con sus hijos, pero expresar eso con palabras era un lujo que no podía permitirse, desde luego, no sería por él por quién se descubriese la relación que lo unía a esos chicos.

-Hola de nuevo- saludó Andrea.

-Señorita Green, es hora de irnos- Dijo el profesor Snape con voz glacial, dirigiéndose a su hija e ignorando al resto de los presentes.

-Profesor, Brian y yo la acompañaremos- Dijo Roberto firmemente.

-Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado- contestó Snape contrariado.

-Severus, se me olvidó decirte que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que también llevásemos a los señores Silver y Aragón, tendrás que disculparme por no habértelo dicho antes- le dijo Andrea, esperando que su esposo estuviese de acuerdo con el cambio de planes, ya que creía preferible que Claudia no se quedase sola, sus hermanos le harían compañía en el castillo en el que pasarían el resto del verano.

-Está bien-concedió- agarren con fuerza el traslador a la de tres- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

Estos se acercaron al periódico que les tendió el profesor, e hicieron un gesto de despedida a sus nuevos amigos. Cuando su padre contó hasta tres, se agarraron fuertemente al traslador y desaparecieron de la habitación.

Severus hizo un gesto con la varita sobre el equipaje de los chicos que hizo desaparecer la maletas y las jaulas, tras lo cual, se desapareció él mismo. Tras despedirse de los sorprendidos chicos, también Andrea desapareció de la habitación.

________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado a todos aquellos que se haya molestado en leerlo, y si lo leyeron, por favor, dejen review, y me alegran el día, aunque les haya parecido un aburrimiento, y me dicen por qué no les gustó.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "La ceremonia de selección", así que se pueden imaginar de que va. Se aceptan apuestas sobre el destino de los hijos de Snape, quien acierte, en caso de alguien quiera participar, puede elegir el nombre de otro personaje que entrará en escena, para el que aún no lo elegí. Tienen hasta el próximo Jueves, día en el que supongo que subiré el nuevo capítulo, si lo tengo para entonces.

Pensé en que Snape llegase para ver la despedida de su hijita de Harry, pero al final fui buena, ya tendremos tiempo para alegrarle la vida al profesor de pociones ja je ji jo ju.

Me temo que Claudia perdió su medallón, que como habréis supuesto jugará un papel importante.

Por el título del fic, es obvio que Sirius acabará en escena, aunque al pobre aún le queda tiempo para ser rescatado, obviamente, yo no soy de la opinión de que esté muerto, si no hay cadáver, yo no me lo creo, Rowling nos quiere hacer sufrir.

Y ahora contesto a los reviews del capítulo anterior, por anticipado os doy las gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, que me animáis un montón a seguir escribiendo:

Clau de Snape: ¿¡Mi creación!? Hola hijita, je je. Desde luego estás cerca del profe, que te adora, aunque hayas sido un poco mala. Bueno, aparte de que seas mi personaje, gracias por dejar review. Harry ya despertó, como ya habrás leído. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me temo que lo de Sirius tendrá que esperar, pero lo del cole viene en el próximo, ja ja esto se podrá divertido, espero. Hasta pronto, Un  beso.

Marla: Hola preciosa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por el review. Respecto al Harry de Claudia, ni ella misma lo sabe, la vedad es que está un poco perdida con su investigación. Un beso muy grande. Hasta pronto.

Jessy Tonks: Muchas gracia por tu review, cariño. Harry no quedará soltero, o eso espero, Intentaré que espabile un poco, porque en los libros en el terreno amoroso es un poco desastroso, y ya tiene dieciséis años. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos besos, nos vemos.

Idril Black: ¡Hooola! ¡¡¡ ¿Nueva Zelanda?!!! ¡Qué envidia!, me encantaría ir allí, seguro que está chulísimo, además allí hicieron el Señor de los anillos, y yo soy un poco fanática, más de los libros que de la película, pero qué importa, jo, que suerte. Aparte de esto, un millón de gracias por tu review, me animas un montón, respecto a tu interrogación, sólo te diré que puede ser, pero no lo garantizo. No dejo de pensar que estás en Nueva Zelanda, mándame una postal. Ji ji. Bueno, hasta pronto, un millón de besos. 

Y aquí me despido definitivamente por este capítulo, y os recuerdo que podéis votar por las casas a las que irán los hijos de Snape, y podéis decir que nombre querríais que pusiese a otro personaje que aparecerá, y si queréis dar alguna característica, se hará lo que se pueda. (Pista, no todos irán a la misma)

^.^


	10. La ceremonia de selección I

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Por Elanor Black

**Capítulo 10: La ceremonia de selección.**

Harry abrió los ojos tras atravesar la barrera de entrada al anden 9 ¾. Ron y la señora Weasley estaban un poco más adelante, y pronto llegarían Ginny, Hermione y Tonks, así que se apartó un poco para que no chocasen con él.

Al mirar alrededor, vio una imagen similar a la de años anteriores y a la vez distinta. El anden estaba lleno de alumnos que se saludaban tras el verano, pero era distinta, se notaba un cierto ambiente tenso después de los últimos sucesos, y gran numero de aurores vigilaban la estación también en el lado mágico, en previsión de un posible ataque, dudoso, ya que los ataques ocurridos durante el verano se produjeron en lugares poco concurridos en general. Algunos ataques a muggles, algunos a magos, pero la batalla real aún no comenzaba, al parecer, Voldemort aún no se consideraba preparado del todo, y seguía reclutando aliados, aunque el ministerio por fin parecía haber reaccionado, y preparaba a la población mágica en la posible defensa, y al igual que Voldemort, intentaba aliarse con otros seres mágicos siguiendo el consejo de Dumbledore.

-Harry, deberíais subir ya. Nosotros seguiremos inspeccionando el tren y la estación.- Sugirió la voz de Lupin, sacándolo de su pensamientos.

-Si, Harry. Hermione, Ginny y yo vamos al vagón de prefectos, pero después te buscamos.- Dijo Ron tras despedirse de su madre.

Aunque no llegaron a subir la escalerillas de acceso a uno de los vagones del tren, porque antes oyeron cómo alguien los llamaba.

-Hey chicos- Dean acababa de llegar acompañado de Seamus y Neville- ¿qué tal fue el verano?- dijo dirigiéndose a todos, aunque mirando especialmente a cierta pelirroja.

-Hola Dean- lo saludó Ginny acercándose a él muy sonriente.

Los demás también se saludaron, tras lo cual acabaron subiendo al tren, aunque Ron, Hermione, y Ginny, que lucía en su pecho el emblema de prefecta de quinto año, fueron al vagón específico que tenían reservado, mientras Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville, se acomodaron en uno que encontraron libre, sin tener que buscar demasiado.

Aquel viaje sería un poco distinto a los anteriores, ya que al parecer, en el tren varios aurores del ministerio viajarían con los alumnos, para velar por su seguridad, entre ellos el ex profesor Remus Lupin que había sido contratado también como Auror, ya que aunque tenía los estudios y conocimientos necesarios, debido a su condición de licántropo no fue contratado en el pasado, y el ministerio necesitó comprobar la gravedad de la situación, para admitirlo tanto a él como a otras personas que fueron discriminadas. Después de todo, la guerra sirvió para abrir los ojos de algunos, aunque sólo fuese por pura conveniencia.

La hora de salida del tren se iba aproximando, y Harry no dejaba de mirar insistentemente por la ventanilla.

-Harry, ¿a quién esperas?-preguntó Dean curioso.

-No, a nadie, sólo… observaba a la gente- se excusó Harry, sin ser demasiado convincente.

Harry no tuvo que intentar disimular mucho más porque en aquel momento, y para su alivio, se abrió la puerta del compartimento, haciendo que todos cambiasen su foco de atención. Una chica rubia de cabellos largos y desgreñados, que llevaba su varita tras la oreja izquierda, arrastraba un pesado baúl.

- Perdonad que os moleste, pero no os importará que me siente con vosotros, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras entraba sin esperar respuesta.- Ya creía que no llegaba- continuó mientras levantaba el baúl para intentar colocarlo en los estantes.

Los chicos aún seguían sorprendidos por la naturalidad con la que la chica se había colado en el vagón, pero finalmente, Neville reaccionó, y la ayudó a colocar el baúl en su lugar.

-Hola Luna. ¿Cómo fue el verano?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Oh, estupendamente, estuve de vacaciones en Suecia con papá, y vimos muchas cosas extraordinarias, no conseguimos cazar los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, pero descubrimos otras cosas de gran importancia, y ahora sabemos que el ministerio, tiene allí una base en conjunto con el gobierno Sueco, de Eolontes adiestrados para el combate contra quien vosotros sabéis.

Harry no pudo evitar que una expresión de duda asomase a su rostro, después de todo seguía siendo Luna Lovegod.

El tren se puso en marcha, y los chicos se asomaron a la ventanilla para despedirse de sus familiares. Harry no pudo negar que una sensación de alivio lo embargaba, por fin volvía a Hogwarts. El lugar de la tierra en el que más le gustaba estar. Aunque esperaba que este curso fuese mejor que el anterior, porque debía admitir que Umbridge le había amargado la existencia, con la inestimable ayuda del profesor Snape, no lo olvidemos, y además sin quidditch. Harry suponía que con Dumbledore, la prohibición "de por vida" quedaría anulada. Definitivamente, aquel curso no podría ser peor, ¿o sí?

Tras hablar un poco sobre las vacaciones de cada uno, Dean y Seamus, comenzaron una partida de snaps explosivo, Luna se escondió tras el último número de _El Quisquilloso_, y Neville, comenzó a leer un libro sobre Plantas exóticas del Amazonas, que su tío le regaló por su último cumpleaños, con la promesa de enviarle algunas semillas que conseguiría en un futuro viaje a la zona. Harry sacó la última edición de _El profeta_ para ver que podía encontrar de interés.

Un rato más tarde, se abrió la puerta del compartimento, dando paso a la menor de los Weasley. –Caramba chicos os encuentro muy concentrados.- Tras lo cual se sentó junto a Dean, que en vista de la visita, decidió dejar la partida para más tarde y así poder charlar con la pelirroja, aunque no consiguió gran cosa ya que cuando abrió la boca para hablar con ella, un chico, de pelo claro, y ojos azules entró como un huracán en el compartimento.

-¡Por fin os encuentro, princesa!, ¡He revisado todo el tren en vuestra búsqueda! ¿Acaso os escondíais de vuestro adorado príncipe?- Dijo el chico besándole la mano.

Ginny sonrió alegre-Por supuesto que no os olvidé, mi príncipe, pero otros quehaceres reclamaban mi atención- dijo intentando mantener la compostura.

-¿Quehaceres más importantes que compartir vuestro tiempo conmigo?-Preguntó Brian con voz ofendida.

-Eso me temo, mi señor. Estuve en una reunión sobre el gobierno del reino-Explicó la pelirroja.

-Está bien, en tal caso quedáis excusada. Veo- dijo Brian mirando a los ocupantes del vagón, que a su vez lo observaban con curiosidad- que estáis bien acompañada, aquí tenemos al caballero de la herida en la frente- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- Me alegro de volver a encontraros, sir Harry.

-Igualmente- dijo Harry entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Brian, te presento a Dean, Seamus, Neville, y Luna- Dijo Ginny señalando a cada uno de los ocupantes del vagón.

Brian saludó formalmente a cada uno de los chicos del vagón, y al igual que hizo con Ginny al entrar en el vagón, hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de Luna.

-¡Que hermoso nombre el vuestro, noble dama!, Es un placer conoceros.- Dijo Brian muy galante.

Luna, que de por sí tenía siempre un gesto de sorpresa, quedó aún más impactada, acertando a decir un simple hola.

-Bueno, chicos- dijo Ginny levantándose- Yo debo seguir la ronda por el tren.

-Yo os escoltaré- dijo Brian muy contento acercándose a la puerta, y abriéndola para dejarla salir-así podrás enseñarme el resto del tren.

Tras lo cual ambos salieron del compartimento.

-Caramba, Harry, quién demonios es ese crío- preguntó Dean un poco entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Pues se llama Brian Silver, y es nuevo en el colegio, pero no de primero, creo que entra a segundo.-Contestó el moreno.- En realidad, a penas lo conozco, así que no sé decirte gran cosa.

-Pues a mí me ha parecido encantador-intervino Luna- es un chiquillo la mar de simpático.-Tras lo cual volvió a ocultarse tras su periódico.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades de antes, pero Harry ya estaba aburrido de leer el periódico ensalzando lo mucho que estaba haciendo el ministerio, así que decidió ir a darse una vuelta por el tren.

-Voy a dar un paseo, ¿alguien se anima?- Sugirió Harry.

Pero Seamus y Dean estaban muy enfrascados en la partida, Luna seguía inmersa en su periódico, y Neville, miró a Luna, y se encogió de hombros negando y volviendo a su libro.

Nada más salir, se encontró con Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, prefectos de Hufflepuf, que saludaron muy efusivamente a Harry y se interesaron por si aquel año seguirían con el ED, a lo que Harry no supo que responder, y pospuso la decisión para más adelante, en realidad lo pensó, pero no sabía como iría aquel curso, además el ED ya no era ningún secreto, y en todo el colegio se sabía lo que había ocurrido durante el pasado curso, y que motivó además la salida de Dumbledore.

A medida que Harry iba avanzando por el pasillo, iba encontrándose con otros conocidos y también chicos que lo saludaban y murmuraban tras su paso. Al parecer "el precio de la fama" era algo de lo que no podría librarse. Y empezaba a pensar que eso de pasearse por el tren quizás no fuese tan buena idea. Pasó otro compartimento, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, no estaba seguro, pero creía haber visto a aquella chica, no, seguro que no era ella, pero no pudo evitar dar unos pasos atrás, y mirar a través del cristal. Sí, era ella, la chica del pelo negro y los ojos azules, cuya mirada se perdía en el paisaje que se observaba a través de la ventana. Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico que también conoció en la casa, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Roberto, que leía ávidamente un libro… no podía ser… aquel chico estaba leyendo "el libro favorito" de Hermione: "Historia de Hogwarts". Se fijó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba vendado un brazo, ¿Qué le habría pasado? En el compartimento, había tres chicas más, que por su aspecto parecían ser de primero, y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Harry no se atrevió a pasar al compartimento, y siguió su camino por el tren.

-Harry. Espera, dónde vas- la voz de Ron lo detuvo. Harry no supo explicar por qué pero en cierto modo le decepcionó que sólo fuese Ron.

-Estaba dando un paseo para estirar un poco las piernas. ¿Y dónde te has dejado a Hermione?

-Buah, las chicas son unas rencorosas, no te imaginas cuánto. Se va a ver al orangután de Krum, y encima, cuando vuelve, resulta que es ella la que se enfada conmigo, y tengo yo la culpa. La he dejado con Claudia y Roberto un par de vagones atrás, ella no los conocía y se los he presentado, pero después se ha puesto a hablar con el chico, a que no sabes qué, él también está leyendo Historia de Hogwarts- dijo con hastío-, así que he acabado escapando, he oído ya tanto sobre ese libro, que le he cogido manía. Por cierto, me preguntaron por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¿Quién?-preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.

-Pues ellos, es que no me oyes.

-Si, pero quién Roberto o Claudia.-Preguntó Harry empezando a impacientarse.

-Pues no sé, ¿pero qué más da?

-No, nada, solo era curiosidad. (N.A. ya… curiosidad)- Creo que voy a ver que hace Hermione, y a saludarlos, después de todo son nuevos y apenas conocen a nadie.

-Está bien, pero tienes que echarme una mano con Hermione, cada vez que me mira parece que quiere matarme.

Harry no contestó, si le decía a su amigo que él se lo había buscado por romper las cartas de Hermione sin siquiera leerlas y que cuando ella volvió de Bulgaria, él se había comportado como un bruto sin dejarla hablar, el pelirrojo acabaría enfadándose también con él, así que prefirió guardar silencio y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el compartimento de los chicos nuevos.

Cuando Harry llegó, Hermione, hablaba animadamente con Roberto y Claudia sobre los métodos y la organización del colegio, que al parecer estaban comparando con las del anterior colegio de los chicos.

-Ah, qué bien que llegas, Harry, acaban de preguntarme sobre los equipos de quidditch, y quién mejor que tú para informarlos- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su amigo.- Harry fue el buscador más joven de los últimos cien años en el colegio.- Les explicó a Roberto y Claudia.

-Hola Harry, cómo fue el resto del verano, espero que mejor que cuando nosotros te visitamos.-Lo saludó Roberto.

-Eso desde luego es muy fácil- dijo Claudia sonriendo.

-Bueno, fue un poco aburrido, pero desde luego mejor que ser atacado.-Explicó Harry-Aunque yo lo que prefiero, es volver al colegio.

-Harry, lo que le preguntaba a Hermione es cómo se hace para ingresar a un equipo y todo eso.-Aclaró Claudia.

-¿Los dos queréis ingresar en los equipos de quidditch?-preguntó Harry.

-No, sólo yo, bueno, y Brian. Aunque en nuestro anterior colegio no había quidditch, sí teníamos vuelo, y durante el último mes hemos estado practicando un poco- dijo Claudia sonriendo y mirando su brazo vendado.

-A mí no me preguntes, eso del quidditch no está hecho para mí, no se me da nada bien.- Dijo Roberto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, para ingresar en los equipos, dependerá de la casa en la que seáis elegidos, normalmente se hacen pruebas de selección durante la primera semana de clases.

-En fin chicos, Ron y yo tenemos que seguir la ronda, nos vemos después-Se despidió Hermione saliendo del compartimento seguida por Ron.

Aprovechando la salida de los prefectos, las chicas de primero que estaban también en el compartimento salieron hablando entre sí en voz baja y mirando a Harry disimuladamente.

-Parece que tu fama te precede, ¿No, Harry?- preguntó Claudia pensativa.

-Algo así, pero es algo a lo que te acabas acostumbrando, que la gente cuchichee a tu paso al principio era un poco molesto, pero con el tiempo llegas a casi ni darte cuenta. Por cierto, qué te hiciste en el brazo.

-Como podrás imaginarte, estaba practicando un poco con Brian, pero me despisté y una bludger me golpeó con lo que me caí de la escoba, pero no apoyé bien el brazo y este es el resultado-dijo moviendo un poco el brazo como si fuese el ala de un ave- Tomé una poción para arreglarlo, pero me recomendaron llevarlo vendado todo el día, aunque no es nada, cuando lleguemos a la escuela, me libraré del vendaje-Afirmó Claudia muy segura.

-Harry, no habrás visto a Brian por una casualidad, es que se supone que debo cuidarlo, y se fue hace ya un buen rato-intervino Roberto.

-Sí, pasó por nuestro compartimento, pero hace ya bastante.

-En ese caso voy a darme una vuelta, a ver si lo encuentro.-dijo Roberto saliendo del compartimento no sin antes mirar a Claudia de un modo que a Harry le resultó un tanto sospechoso.

Tras la salida de Roberto los dos chicos quedaron en silencio unos instantes, aunque finalmente Claudia se decidió a decir lo que le preocupaba desde que salió del cuartel, aunque no sabía como empezar.

-Veras Harry, yo… quería preguntarte algo- dijo Claudia un poco insegura.

-¿Si?

-Se trata de la noche en la que nos conocimos, no sé si te acuerdas…

-Si, claro que me acuerdo.

-Verás, yo estaba en tu habitación y…

Pero Claudia no pudo continuar porque en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de acceso al compartimento, entrando una chica, bastante guapa, de pelo largo y liso, y rasgos orientales, que la miraba fijamente, y Claudia juraría que con ganas de estrangularla. Venía seguida por dos chicas, que se quedaron fuera.

-¡Cho!- dijo Harry sorprendido al ver a la chica entrar tan bruscamente.

-Harry, por fin te encuentro, estaba buscándote-dijo con voz melosa acercándose a él y cogiéndolo del brazo- Verás, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, si no te importa…

-eh, claro… digo… que no me importa- Contestó Harry no queriendo ser descortés- Luego nos vemos- se despidió de Claudia, mientras salía arrastrado por Cho Chang.

Una de las chicas de la puerta miró a Claudia, con gesto desaprobatorio.

-No tienes nada que hacer con Harry. Por si no lo sabes, él y Cho, han estado saliendo, y no deberías interponerte, si no quieres hacer el ridículo.

-Lárgate-dijo Claudia despectivamente mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica, tras lo cual volvió la cara y fijó su atención en el paisaje de la ventana.

Ella no quería nada con Harry, y quién demonios se creía la estúpida aquella para amenazarla, bah, ya ajustaría cuentas en su momento. Aquella chica no tenía idea de con quien se había metido, y además la habían interrumpido ahora que había conseguido hablar con Harry, y tras todo el verano esperando ese momento... definitivamente, estaba muy molesta.

Un rato más tarde llegaron Brian y Roberto, riendo y bromeando.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo Brian muy alegre-Pero Claudia, te veo muy solita. ¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿Se lo preguntaste?

-No pude, llegaron unas estúpidas, y me interrumpieron, y el muy tonto se fue con ellas y me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-Tampoco sería para tanto, te veo muy ofuscada…-dijo Brian sonriendo ampliamente.

-No digas tonterías, solo es que por fin que iba a poder hablar con él después de un mes esperando, se larga, y como no arregle esto pronto…

-Como papá o mamá se enteren de lo que pasó… van a volver a enfadarse contigo, más que la vez anterior.-dijo Brian- Como sigas así, vas a dejar de ser la niña buena de papá-rió el pequeño.

-Brian, estás tú muy simpático, se agradece tu apoyo-dijo Claudia irónicamente.

-En fin, tendremos que encontrar otro momento, para que puedas hablar con él-dijo Roberto dejándose caer sobre uno de los asientos.

-Según me dijo una chica muy guapa a la que conocí, el viaje será muy largo, creo que me echaré una siestecita hasta la hora del almuerzo- dijo Brian sentándose al lado de Claudia y recostándose sobre su hombro.

-Así quietecito, hasta pareces bueno- dijo Claudia revolviendo los claros cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

-No es que lo parezca, es que soy bueno… de hecho, el mejor-dijo Brian sonriendo.

-Creo que volveré a la lectura, se dicen menos tonterías que las de cierto individuo de este compartimento-terminó el mayor de los tres.

………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando el tren se detuvo Harry y los chicos ya llevaban sus túnicas puestas, así que cogieron el equipaje y se apearon del tren. Ya era de noche, y a pesar de estar a principios de Septiembre, hacía bastante frío.

Aún estaba un poco molesto por la forma en que Cho lo había "secuestrado", y seguro que la otra chica pensaba mal de él por la forma en la que se había ido, y todo por una tontería, porque realmente Cho no quería nada…

_-Hola Harry, sólo quería ver cómo estabas, leí en los periódicos que te habían atacado y estaba muy preocupada por ti, aunque parece que te recuperaste bastante bien, y veo que no has perdido el tiempo- dijo señalando con desagrado hacía el compartimento del que lo acababa de sacar._

_-Como ves, estoy bien- dijo Harry sin contestar al último comentario._

_-No conozco a tu nueva novia, ¿ya dejaste a Hermione?-preguntó ácidamente._

_-Esa chica no es mi novia, y Hermione tampoco, aunque no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo-Contestó Harry molesto._

_Cho cambió la cara con la contestación parecía dolida, y Harry no sabía que hacer, no quería ser desagradable con ella, después de todo fue la primera chica a la que había besado, pero tampoco venía a cuento su actitud. ¡Chicas!_

_-Yo sólo quería hacer las paces contigo…-Dijo Cho mirando hacia el suelo._

_-Pues lo disimulas muy bien-Contestó Harry, cansado de la actitud de la morena._

_-Lamento haberte molestado-dijo Cho seria girándose para marcharse._

_-Espera Cho-dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco culpable por su comportamiento con la chica, que en definitiva sólo se había preocupado por lo del ataque. Cho se volvió. –Lamento haber sido tan brusco contigo, espero que podamos ser amigos.-Ante lo cual una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha._

_-Perdóname tú a mí también, supongo que me he metido dónde no me llamaban. Amigos entonces-dijo tendiéndole la mano, que el chico estrechó._

-Los de primer año, por aquí, por favor.

Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¡Hagrid!, y acompañado por Ron y Hermione se dirigió a saludar a su Gran amigo.

-Hola Hagrid, nos alegramos de verte.

-Y yo a vosotros- dijo el semigigante sonriendo- Y alguien más también se alegrará de veros-dijo haciendo un guiño significativo.

Harry y Hermione temblaron al pensar que Hagrid se estaba refiriendo a Grawp.

-Sí, seguro…-contestaron con una sonrisa forzada.- bueno, nos vemos después- se despidieron para dirigirse a los carruajes, aunque se encontraron de bruces con Brian, Roberto y Claudia, que se acercaban a Hagrid.

-Hermione, ¿tú no sabrás si nosotros debemos ir con los de primero, o con los demás? – Preguntó Roberto.

-Mejor le preguntas a Hagrid, aunque supongo que iréis con los de primero.-contestó Hermione insegura.

-Hasta luego- se despidieron.

Harry miraba a Claudia. Claudia miraba a Harry. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

-Caramba, caramba, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hay algo que no nos has contado Harry- le recriminó su amigo pelirrojo, muchísimo mas perspicaz de lo habitual- Qué son tantas miraditas, ¿acaso el rompecorazones de Hogwarts ataca de nuevo?-dijo ron riendo a carcajadas.

-No digas tonterías Ron, pareces Rita Skeeter, inventando cosas donde no las hay, es que acaso no puedo mirar a nadie porque en ese caso tendras que guiarme para no ver a nadie-contestó Harry lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Ya, ya, pues esa chica quiere algo contigo, si no a qué viene preguntar por ti en el tren, y las miraditas…-insistió Ron

-Sabéis, estoy sorprendido, este año, el imbécil de Malfoy no nos ha molestado en el tren. Con un poco de suerte, lo han expulsado, y no tenemos que volver a ver su desagradable rostro- dijo Harry esperanzado cambiando de tema.

-Ni lo sueñes Potter- Draco Malfoy resultó estar a pocos metros de los chicos, esperando para coger uno de los carruajes- No creas que me alegra volver a este colegio de mugrientos y sangres sucias- dijo Malfoy mirando a Ron y Hermione respectivamente- Pero nadie se atrevería a expulsar a un Malfoy.

-Me temo que no estás al día, Malfoy, pero tu apellido ya no es nada para el mundo mágico, excepto en la lista de criminales y mortifagos- Contestó Hermione altiva.

-Estúpida sangre sucia, ya ajustaremos cuentas, ahora no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, pero buscaré un hueco especialmente para ti en mi agenda-dijo torciendo una sonrisa insolente, y girándose.

-Cuando quieras, MALFOY- contestó Hermione señalando cada letra del apellido del Slytherin.

Cuando entraron al Gran comedor, muchos alumnos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, así que se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y tomaron asiento, mirando a la mesa de los profesores, para ver qué novedades había entre los mismos, aunque ya sabían quién sería la nueva profesora de DCAO. Presidiendo la mesa estaba el profesor Dumbledore, como todos los años, que conversaba animadamente con la profesora Snape, que este año, se sentaba en el puesto que habitualmente ocupaba el profesor de pociones, y que este año se sentaba al otro lado de la profesora. Un poco más allá, Harry descubrió a dos nuevos profesores, uno conocido y otra desconocida. Se trataba de Kingsley Shacklebolt, que además de trabajar para la Orden del Fénix, era auror del ministerio, con lo que suponía Harry, que Funge creería que ejercería el papel de espía para el ministerio, respecto a la otra profesora, iba toda vestida de negro, y no llevaba sombrero, tenía un aspecto algo siniestro, parecía muy delgada, su gesto era serio, y parecía concentrar su mirada en un punto del infinito. Tenía el pelo muy negro y largo, más largo que cualquier persona que conociese. Sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes, y su piel era nívea. Mientras Harry la inspeccionaba, ésta súbitamente giro su mirada encontrándose con la mirada del chico de ojos verdes, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriese, y una sensación de miedo que no pudo identificar lo embargase. "¡Es terrorífica!", oyó decir a Ron, pero no podía desviar la mirada de aquella extraña mujer.

Finalmente Harry consiguió despertarse de la mirada de la mujer al notar como Hermione lo zarandeaba.

-Qué demonios te pasó Harry, parecías en trance- le susurró Hermione.

Al mirar alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los de primero ya habían entrado, y estaban en fila frente a la mesa de los profesores, y la profesora Macgonagall estaba nombrándolos.

-Abbott, Richard.

Un chico de pelo rubio, se acercó al taburete, y la profesora Macgonall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, pocos segundos después, se oy

-¡Hufflepuf!

-¿Este año no hay canción del sombrero? -Le susurró Harry a Ron que se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Harry!- le recriminó Hermione.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¿es que no la has oído?

-Alden, Stuart

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido, no se había enterado de nada. Intentó prestar atención a la selección.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Una ovación desde la mesa de Ravenclaw recibió a un chico que sonreía al dirigirse a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Aragón, Roberto.

Era el chico de sexto, que ya conocían, al parecer en la selección de los de primero, también habían incluido a los chicos nuevos, y mirándolos vio a Claudia que observaba al chico sentado en el taburete con el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Al parecer el sombrero se estaba tomando su tiempo con el chico, aunque finalmente se abrió la raja.

-¡Gryffindor!

Todos en la mesa aplaudieron al moreno que se acercó algo pálido a la mesa y se sentó junto a Hermione, en un sitio libre que había aunque no parecía del todo satisfecho, "mi padre me va a matar", murmuraba "me va a matar".

Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, y tanto Dumbledore como Andrea, parecían muy contentos, aunque Snape tan serio como de costumbre, agarraba con tanta fuerza los brazos de la silla que parecían a punto de astillarse.

Claudia miró levemente hacia atrás, aunque después miró hacia el chico que ahora se sentaba junto a Hermione.

La fila de alumnos que esperaban para ser seleccionados iba disminuyendo, y Claudia parecía cada vez más nerviosa. Finalmente Macgonagall dijo su nombre:

-Green, Claudia.

Harry esperó para escuchar la casa a la que iría la chica, pero aquello al parecer también parecía una difícil decisión, de hecho, incluso empezaba a tardar más que con Roberto. ¿Sería porque venían de otro colegio?, Harry no sabía que pensar, pero finalmente, y tras unas de las selecciones más largas que Harry había presenciado desde que estaba en Hogwarts, el sombrero dio su veredicto, pareciese casi a disgusto.

-¡Slytherin!

Una ovación de su nueva casa recibió a la sonriente chica, que parecía muy satisfecha con sus nuevos compañeros. Pansy le hizo gestos para que se sentase a su lado, cosa que hizo la chica muy contenta. Esta vez hasta Snape aplaudió a la nueva miembro de su casa.

Aquello no podía ser, Harry no conseguía explicarse como era posible que aquella chica tan agradable y simpática fuese a Slytherin, el sombrero debía haberse equivocado, y que además la chica estuviese satisfecha con semejante elección, debería protestar, aunque mirándola era obvio que no tenia intenciones de quejarse.

Draco saludó a la nueva miembro de su casa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. No estaba nada mal, de hecho era bastante guapa, aunque no se le escapó la forma en que Potter miraba a la chica y una sonrisa de malévola satisfacción se deslizó entre sus labios. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

Severus Snape no estaba nada contento con la selección de aquel año, cómo era posible que su hijo hubiese ido a parar entre los indeseables de Gryffindor, y que además pareciese llevarse bien con Potter y compañía, ¿¡Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello!? La respuesta era obvia, pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar quejarse amargamente al destino, por semejante castigo. Al menos Claudia había ido a Slytherin, aunque el hecho de que el sombrero tardase tanto, no lo convencía demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, el resultado era lo importante, al menos ella y Brian serían Slytherin, pero su hijo Severus, en Gryffindor…

-Silver, Brian.

Se acercó con paso firme y seguro hacia el taburete sonriendo ampliamente, no tenía dudas sobre su futura casa, era la mejor.

Apenas el sombrero rozó sus cabellos cuando gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

Brian se levantó muy contento y se dirigió a su nueva casa, junto a su hermana, pero sus nuevos compañeros no le aplaudían, las aclamaciones venían de otro lugar, ¡venían de la mesa de Gryffindor! Un momento, ¡¿¿¿el sombrero había dicho Gryffindor???! No, debía haber un error, él tenía que ir a Slytherin. Miró confuso hacia la profesora que le había puesto el sombrero en la cabeza, y ella le señaló la casa de Gryffindor, así que finalmente dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, que lo aplaudía tan calurosamente, que Brian, finalmente pensó, que quizás no estuviese tan mal, además Roberto también estaba allí aplaudiéndolo, y la chica pelirroja le sonreía abiertamente. En fin, qué más daba, tendría que ser él el encargado de dar el toque de calidad a su nueva casa, decidió mientras se sentaba entre dos chicas muy guapas.

Snape estaba al borde de la apoplejía al ver que su otro hijo iba a parar a la casa de Gryffindor, aquello era demasiado para él. Cuando Andrea se giró para decirle algo a su marido, se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba. Aunque era muy bueno disimulando, la vena en su cuello tan marcada delataba su estado furibundo. No pudo evitar sonreír a su esposo mientras intentaba darle ánimos discretamente.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, me temo que era demasiado largo y tuve que partirlo en dos partes, pero pronto subiré el resto.

Espero que os haya gustado, a mí al menos, me gusto escribirlo.

Así que ya sabéis, podéis dejarme review para decirme que os ha parecido, y si hay algo que no os guste, pues también, en ambos casos estaré encantada de saber vuestra opinión o peticiones..

También podéis mandarme un e-mail o agregarme al Messenger, mi dirección es: elanorblackhotmail.com

Me gustaría explicar un poco el porque de que los hijos de Snape vayan a sus respectivas casas: Roberto pudo haber acabado en cualquier casa excepto Slytherin, me temo que la ambición, que para mí es la característica principal de esa casa, no está en su forma de ser. Respecto a Claudia, tampoco era demasiado claro su destino, y Slytherin era una entre otras opciones, pero la chica deseaba fervientemente ir allí, desde siempre su padre le inculcó la idea de que el resto de las casas eran basura en comparación con la casa de la serpiente, y aunque empieza a dudar sobre lo exagerado de las ideas de su padre, para ella, ir a otro lugar hubiese sido poco menos que un fracaso, tuvo que discutir mucho con el sombrero para lograr su objetivo, pero no puedo negar que si logró convencerlo es por algo. El pobre Brian no tuvo opción de discutir con el sombrero, y aunque para él ha sido un disgusto, la decepción no le durará mucho, es un chico así de feliz.

Evidentemente, Severus odiará por encima de todo la relación de sus hijos con los Gryffindor, pero por su propia seguridad, intentará no decirles nada, para que actúen como si no fuesen sus hijos ¡Qué padre tan sacrificado!

Contestando a los reviews del capítulo anterior, Un millón de gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews, me hacéis muy feliz. Lamento decir que no hubo ganadores al concurso sobre a qué casa irían los hijos de Snape.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola preciosa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y siento haber mandado a tu tocaya a Slytherin, espero que no me mates por eso -, pero su destino estaba trazado desde antes de empezar a escribir el fic. Al menos a Snape le queda ese consuelo, aunque no está nada, nada satisfecho. Me tienes sorprendida, si intento hacerla más semejante a ti seguro que no lo consigo, ¿También con la guitarra?, aunque apuesto a que tu padre no enseña pociones… Un beso.

**Idril Black**: Hola guapetona, espero que lo estés pasando bien por la tierra media, saluda a Legolas de mi parte . Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Supongo que en este también te habrás reído con Snape, aunque Claudia finalmente no fue con sus hermanos, si todos sus hijos van a Gryffindor, lo tenemos que mandar a San Mungo del tirón ja je ji jo ju. Hasta pronto, un besazo.

**Jessy Tonks**: Hola cariño. Como has podido leer, y aunque una de sus hijos quedó en Slytherin, a Snape igualmente le dio un ataque. Al bueno de Harry aún le queda por pasar, mira que es tonto, cómo se deja engañar por la &%$# de Cho. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos besos.

**Marla**: Hola guapísima. Me temo que finalmente ha sido Claudia la que se quedó solita, en realidad se quedó con Pansy ., ¿cómo se las apañará?, ya veremos... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, creo que para ser un capítulo de transición ocurren bastantes cosillas y también da algunas pistas de lo que viene aunque no todas son lo que parecen. En todo caso no he querido matar al profe de pociones del disgusto. Un beso.

**Cerdo Volador**: ¡Hoola!, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Hasta pronto. Un besazo.

**Jessik**** Black tonks**: ¡¡Buenas!! En realidad no hacía tanto que no lo actualizaba, básicamente intento subir un capítulo cada semana, y no te preocupes, por ahora no pienso dejarlo. Muchas gracias por el review, y espero que también este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso.

En fin, nos vemos pronto. Sed buenos.

.


	11. La ceremonia de selección II

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Por Elanor Black

**Capítulo 11: La ceremonia de selección II.**

-Hola, soy Brian Green.- Se presentó Brian a las chicas junto a las que se acababa de sentar.

-Nosotras somos Lowen Hamshire, y Cristen Mae- Contestó una de las chicas

-Nosotros somos Tim Vance y Michael Roth-se presentaron también los chicos que se sentaban justo frente a ellas, y que hicieron un gesto de saludo a Brian-¡Qué bien que hayamos caído en Gryffindor!, es un alivio, ¿no creéis?

-Desde luego es la mejor de las casas- contestó Cristen.

-Eso es seguro, ¿Os imagináis caer en Slytherin?-contestó Tim- Me han dicho que es lo peor del mundo, y que todos los que van allí se convierten en seguidores de quien vosotros sabéis.

-¡No digas tonterías!, eso es mentira-dijo Brian despectivo.

-Que sí, si hasta el jefe de esa casa, aquel con cara de amargado- dijo el chico señalando al profesor Snape-me han dicho que es un… un mortífago-dijo bajando la voz.

Brian miró al chico sin saber qué maldición lanzarle en aquel mismo momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su padre?, qué demonios pasaba con la gente del colegio, Brian notó cómo la ira iba recorriéndolo, pero supo controlar sus impulsos, e intentó concentrarse en el discurso del bisabuelo. Recordaba perfectamente las advertencias de sus padres con respecto a no hacer nada que pudiese ser sospechoso, pero realmente, debía controlarse para no defender a alguien que supuestamente era un desconocido, y no partirle la cara allí mismo al cretino aquel. ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar a Gryffindor?

-Sabéis, yo en realidad, no soy de primero, iré a segundo- dijo Brian con una mirada extrañamente satisfecha.

-¿A segundo?, ¿y porqué te han seleccionado hoy?- Preguntó Lowen.

-Yo hice primero en otro colegio, y ahora me alegro mucho después de saber lo que le hacen a los nuevos alumnos de primer curso- dijo Brian pareciendo muy aliviado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Tim con voz entrecortada.

-¿Pero no lo sabéis?-dijo Brian aparentando preocupación.

Los chicos negaron con las cabezas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues me han dicho, que a los de Gryffindor, para probar que realmente el sombrero no se equivocó y son tan valientes como se supone, los prefectos los llevan a una de las torres donde deberán demostrar su valía, en enfrentamiento singular.

-¿En enfrentamiento con quién?-preguntó Tim arrastrando las palabras.

-Con Quién o con qué, no lo sé, según me han dicho todos los años cambian de adversario-dijo Brian encogiéndose de hombros.- en todo caso no quiero que me confundan con los de primero, así que me voy a cambiar de sitio. Espero volver a veros- se despidió en tono lúgubre "eso os enseñará a no fiaros de las habladurías" pensó Brian sonriendo al ver las pálidas caras que se les quedó a los chicos.

Una vez que el último de los alumnos fue asignado a su casa, el director se puso en pie y esperó a que todos los alumnos guardasen silencio y le prestasen atención, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder, ya que todos tenían un gran respeto por el director del colegio.

-Bienvenidos un año más a todos nuestros alumnos, tanto a los nuevos, como a los no tan nuevos.- dijo esto mirando hacia todas las mesas, y para alivio de Harry, a él lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin que notase nada extraño- Todavía no es el momento de los discursos, así que ¡A comer!

Todas las mesas se llenaron de suculentos manjares, ante los ojos encantados de los alumnos, que obedecieron la sugerencia del director al pie de la letra.

-Harry, ¿que es lo que te pasó antes de la sección?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No lo sé, estaba mirando a la profesora nueva…

-¿A fuag de ellaz?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

-A la de negro, ¿no os resulta extraña?-dijo Harry mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Allí estaba ella, que parecía hablar tranquilamente con Kingsley.

-La verdad es que un poco rara sí que parece-contestó Hermione- ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que no lleva sombrero?

-En fin,-prosiguió Harry- que estaba mirándola, y de pronto tú me zarandeaste, pero yo no podía quitar mi mirada de ella.

-¿No será una Veela?- Preguntó Ron.

-Ron, no digas tonterías, si fuese una, ya estaríais todos los chicos del salón babeando, y haciendo otras estupideces para llamar su atención-descartó Hermione.

-No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero no ha probado la cena- intervino Roberto.

-Caramba, veo que nuestra casa tiene un nuevo miembro muy observador- lo felicitó Ron.

-Quizás sea como Moody, que sólo bebía de su petaca.- Sugirió Harry.

-Puede ser-asintió Hermione, aunque su tono denotaba duda-en todo caso, sigue siendo muy extraña, y lo que pasó con Harry, me desconcierta más. ¿Te dolió la cicatriz?

Harry hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras se metía en la boca un gran trozo de tarta de manzana.

-Tendremos que vigilarla de cerca-decidió Hermione tomando el último trozo de tarta.

Una vez que acabó el festín y todos los alumnos conversaban satisfechos, Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento de los avisos habituales de principios de año. En primer lugar decir, que como todos los años, el acceso al bosque está prohibido, tanto a los nuevos como a los antiguos alumnos. También debo recordaros, y según me dijo el señor Filch, esta es la vez cuatrocientas setenta y tres, que está prohibido hacer magia por los pasillos entre clases, además de otras normas que podéis consultar en la puerta de su despacho, donde permanecerán expuestas.

Me alegra anunciaros que este año hay algunos cambios entre el profesorado, en primer lugar la profesora Umbridge, como ya saben no se ocupará de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras…

En este punto, el discurso fue interrumpido por gran número de aplausos y vítores entusiastas.

-En este curso, me alegra anunciar que esa asignatura estará a cargo de El profesor Shacklebolt, y la profesora Snape.

El anuncio fue recibido con aplausos a la mención del profesor, pero tras escuchar el nombre de la profesora, el aplauso se tornó mayoritariamente en un murmullo confuso.

Debido a las explicitas advertencias de sus padres, ni Roberto ni Claudia ni tampoco Brian se atrevieron a aplaudir la presentación de su madre, aunque estaban un tanto furiosos por el recibimiento que le estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Finalmente, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, y la mesa de Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir, aunque poco seguros.

-También estoy muy feliz de anunciar la incorporación de la profesora Narodni, que se encargará de la nueva asignatura de sortilegios mentales para alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso, en la que para inscribirse, deberán notificarlo a los prefectos de sus respectivas casas.

Esta vez hubo un tímido, pero generalizado aplauso.

-Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch, tendrán lugar durante esta semana…

-¿Sortilegios mentales?- Preguntó Ron.

-Debe ser interesante, me temo Harry, que no te vas a librar de la Oclumancia tan fácilmente, aunque al menos no será con Snape.-Sonrió Hermione.

El comentario de Hermione no fue muy del agrado de Roberto, pero por el momento era preferible guardar silencio.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que me tengo que apuntar? ¿No decíamos que esa profesora era sospechosa?, no creo que abrir mi mente a alguien sospechoso sea muy productivo.-Se quejó Harry.

-Me temo, que no tienes opción, esa asignatura me da la impresión de que prácticamente ha sido creada para ti, no es negociable tu inscripción en ella, si es necesario, te llevaré yo misma a rastras.-contestó Hermione tajante.- Y dime, Roberto ¿En tu colegio tenían esta asignatura de sortilegios mentales?

-Creo que es una optativa de séptimo, pero mis padres nos dieron algunas clases, y soy de la opinión de que pueden ser de gran utilidad, y en grupo pueden ser muy divertidas- dijo Roberto sonriendo, recordando algunas de las clases que compartió con sus hermanos, aunque de pronto se percató de su error.

-¿Tienes hermanos Roberto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno… sí, pero ya son mayores y terminaron sus estudios-Contestó intentando restarle la importancia que para él tenía la pregunta.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del comedor para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, el discurso de Dumbledore, había finalizado, y todos los alumnos de primer curso eran guiados por los prefectos.

-Bueno chicos, la contraseña es Quantum nunqua, supongo que nos veremos en un rato- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry y Roberto, ya que ella y los Weasley tendrían que guiar a los alumnos de primero.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Harry, dejando a los prefectos organizarse con los nuevos alumnos.

Roberto, intentó echar un vistazo mientras salía del comedor, para localizar a sus hermanos, Brian ya se había esfumado, pero claudia iba un par de metros atrás hablando animadamente con una chica que vestía el uniforme de Slytherin. Al percatarse de la mirada de su hermano le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino como si nada.

-Esa es Blaise Zabini. Dentro de la fauna de Slytherin, no es de lo peor, pero tu amiga no ha tenido suerte en la selección.-le explicó Harry, que se percató del gesto entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha tenido suerte?, aparte de los rencores entre casas, no entiendo porque tanta acritud. Al fin y al cabo, que uno vaya a una casa u otra no va a cambiar su forma de ser, y te voy a dejar clara una cosa, Claudia es… es una muy buena amiga mía y eso no va a cambiar porque estemos en casas distintas- Roberto empezaba a cansarse de oír criticar a la casa de su padre y su hermana.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver como Roberto hablaba de Claudia-Tú no lo entiendes porque eres nuevo aquí, pero te diré que la mayor parte de los magos tenebrosos que se unieron a Voldemort, salieron de Slytherin, y no tengo ninguna duda, de que muchos de los que están ahora en esa casa acabarán uniéndose a él si tienen la oportunidad- dijo Harry muy seguro.

-Claudia no lo hará- Defendió Roberto a su hermana.

-Yo no digo que vaya a hacerlo, tan sólo te explico cómo son los de esa casa en general.

-Parece que los conoces muy bien a todos para tener tan claro cómo son- dijo Roberto ácidamente.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por la defensa que hacía Roberto de los Slytherin, pero no quería discutir con él. –Acabarás dándome la razón.

-Ya veremos.- siguió Roberto tercamente.

-Esta es la entrada a nuestra sala común, tan sólo tenemos que decirle la contraseña- dijo refiriéndose a la dama del cuadro, aliviado por poder cambiar el tema de conversación-y ella nos dejará pasar. Quanum nunqua.

Entraron en la sala común que estaba muy transitada por los alumnos que iban llegando. Harry le enseñó y explicó las normas a Roberto haciéndole de guía, para finalmente llevarlo a la habitación que ocuparían los alumnos de sexto año, donde ya aguardaba el equipaje de los chicos, y según Harry pudo observar, había dispuesta una cama más que en años anteriores en previsión del nuevo compañero. Desde luego los elfos eran muy eficientes.

Empezaron a sacar algunas cosas cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entraron Dean, Neville y Seamus, que no esperaban un nuevo compañero de habitación a esas alturas de lo estudios, pero que se alegraron de conocerlo y lo acogieron calurosamente, especialmente Dean, al saber que Roberto también era aficionado al fútbol, con lo que no tuvieron dificultades para encontrar un tema de conversación que a ambos pareció apasionante, aunque para el resto de lo ocupantes de la habitación, el fútbol fuese algo bastante ajeno e incluso desconocido, según pudo comprobar con sorpresa Roberto.

Bastante más tarde llegó Ron que venía algo enfadado, porque por el camino se les perdió un chico, y tardaron bastante en encontrarlo. Al parecer algún gracioso le había explicado, que los prefectos llevaban a los de primero a no se qué lugar para hacerles gamberradas, y el chico intentando librarse, se había separado del grupo.

Los chicos se burlaron un poco del prefecto por permitir escaparse a un alumno.

-Espero que no dejes que la quaffle se escape igual de fácil, Ron, este año tenemos que volver a ganar la copa de las casas.- Dijo Seamus riendo.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por eso, la quaffle no se me escapará, y la copa será nuestra, no te quepa ninguna duda- dijo Ron más seguro de lo que él mismo estaba.

Finalmente todos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se dejaron llevar por el sueño, el próximo sería un día interesante.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya en las mazmorras, en la que había sido hasta entonces la habitación del profesor de pociones…

-Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya. Tus genes han hecho de mis hijos unos… unos…-Severus Snape estaba francamente enfadado con el resultado de la selección, en sus pesadillas entraba la posibilidad de que alguno de sus vástagos no fuese a Slytherin, pero Gryffindor era la peor opción.

-Unos Gryffindors, querido.-Andrea entendía la decepción de su marido, pero su reacción le resultaba excesiva, y verlo así por algo tan trivial, no dejaba de, en cierto modo, hacerla sonreír.- Cambiando de tema, ¿realmente crees prudente que compartamos habitación a los ojos del alumnado?- preguntó acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

Ante la actitud de su esposa, la selección de sus hijos desapareció de la mente del profesor de pociones.

-Si nuestro matrimonio es mi tapadera para convencer a tu querido abuelo, según Voldemort, no la pondré en peligro, aunque para ello tenga que besarte- dijo esto mientras sujetaba fuertemente a su esposa por la cintura, y la besaba.

-Pero querido- interrumpió el beso su esposa separándose un poco- aquí no están ni mi abuelo, ni Voldie.

-Ni falta que hacen- dijo él besándola bruscamente, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de su mujer.

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Ya sabéis, para quejas, sugerencias etc., el botoncillo de Go que hay al final de la página, y me mandáis y review.

He aquí las respuestas a los del capítulo anterior. Un millón de gracias por mandarlos.

**Clau de Snape:** ¡Hola!, espero que la continuación del capítulo no te haya decepcionado, la parte final, es para ti, y la escribí en respuesta a tu review, después de tantos años viviendo separados, Severus no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de "vivir" () con su esposa. Yo también odio a la resbalosa de Cho, que intentará hacer de las suyas… En fin, un beso.

**Idril Black: **Hola guapetona, me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te gustase, ¿Qué te pareció este?, no tiene tantas novedades como el anterior, pero Snape se consoló un poco con la selección de sus hijos y Brian ha empezado a hacer de las suyas. Respecto a Cho… los tíos pueden ser bastante tontos, pero no sé, ya veremos. Un beso.

**ANgiE SBM:** Hola preciosa, la vedad es que Roberto estuvo cerca de ir a Ravenclaw, pero ya veremos que realmente, Gryffindor es su lugar. Snape, bueno como hemos visto tiene quien lo consuele, aunque tendrá oportunidad de "castigar" a sus hijos, por no ir a Slytherin. Un beso.

**Jessy Tonks: **La clases para el próximo, jeje, nos divertiremos, aunque no pueda poner a Brian para hacer el payaso con sus hermanos. Un besazo. Hasta pronto.

**Marla**: Hola, como ves, me temo que Sev ya tiene quien lo consuele. Draco desde luego intentará hacer de las suyas, es Malfoy, y odia a Harry, en algo tendrá que emplear el tiempo libre, jeje. ¿Soy mala? En fin espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Un beso. Hasta pronto.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto. Sed buenos.

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana. .


	12. La noticia que corrió como la pólvora

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Por Elanor Black

**Capítulo 12: La noticia que corrió como la pólvora.**

Cuando Harry se despertó al día siguiente, aún era muy temprano, y el silencio era total, no se decidía a darse la vuelta e intentar dormir un poco pero en ese caso corría el riesgo de levantarse demasiado tarde, así que aunque aún no había amanecido, optó por salir de la cama, y quizás dar un paseo antes del desayuno Relajarse no le vendría mal para el día que le esperaba. Volver a la rutina de las clases le resultaba triste sabiendo como acabó el curso anterior, pero el dolor por la perdida de Sirius, si bien seguía muy vivo en él, ya no resultaba tan presente, y en cierto modo empezaba a aceptar la idea de haber perdido a la única persona que él sentía como familia.

Cuando bajó a la sala común ésta estaba desierta, pero los primeros rayos del sol hacían acto de presencia, entrando tímidamente por la ventana. Harry se acercó a esta para contemplar los terrenos que rodeaban el colegio. La vista desde aquella ventana era bastante hermosa, se podía ver a lo lejos el bosque prohibido, y muy cerca de él la cabaña de Hagrid. Girando la mirada, también se alcanzaba a ver el campo de quidditch, en el que descubrió dos pequeñas figuras que se movían rápidamente en el aire ejecutando veloces movimientos. ¿Quién estaría entrenando tan temprano? Harry tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y decidió bajar a los terrenos, tenía aún mucho tiempo.

Los pasillos del colegio estaban desiertos, aunque empezaban a oírse algunos ruidos, al parecer el bullicio del nuevo día empezaba a dejarse notar.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

Al oír el saludo se detuvo y se volteó, encontrándose frente a la profesora Snape que parecía algo triste y preocupada.

-Buenos días profesora-La saludó Harry.

-Veo, que no soy la única madrugadora de hoy-

-Sí, bueno, me desperté temprano y pensé en dar una vuelta por los terrenos-explicó Harry.

-Espero que no te importe que te acompañe, yo también pensaba pasear un rato, pero si voy acompañada será más entretenido-sonrió levemente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no le importaba, pero tampoco le resultaba común ir a pasear con una profesora a la que apenas conocía. ¿Sería algún tipo de vigilancia?, no le resultaba agradable pensar ser seguido a todas partes, así que optó por ser lo más claro posible.

-Disculpe, profesora, pero no la habrá mandado el director como guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry con tono de duda.

Andrea se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta, aunque en cierto modo le sirvió para tener una leve idea de cómo se sentía aquel chico. Y lo compadeció, la de cosas que le habrían pasado para sentirse siempre vigilado. Conocía la sensación, y sintió una cierta empatía con el chico, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, debería hacer algo para ayudarlo a relajarse.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. No te importa que te tutee, ¿verdad? Sólo quería dar un paseo, lo prometo.

El chico se sintió un poco torpe. Aquella profesora lo tomaría por un egocéntrico.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

Empezaron a caminar bordeando el lago, en silencio. Harry no sabía que decir, y en cierto modo eso lo ponía un poco tenso.

-Es agradable caminar con este frescor. En España, donde antes era profesora, a estas alturas del curso todavía hacía bastante calor, pero esta temperatura resulta muy relajante. Y este castillo me encanta, yo no estudié aquí, pero debe ser muy interesante, con tantos años de historia y todo eso.

-Sí está bien. El castillo es estupendo, además siempre puedes descubrir algo nuevo- contestó Harry.

- Y que tal las clases. Vi tus calificaciones en mi asignatura, y estás entre los mejores de tu curso.

Harry se sintió muy alagado por el comentario de su profesora- En realidad su asignatura es mi favorita- y tras un momento de duda, siguió-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Sí, claro. Dime- lo animó la profesora.

- ¿Porqué hay dos profesores de Defensa este año?

-Ah, bueno, debido a las circunstancias, se pretende reforzar esta asignatura, para prepararos mejor por lo que pueda pasar, así que además de la asignatura propiamente dicha, se darán unas clases adicionales para todos los cursos, yo sola no podía con todas, así que el ministerio se mostró encantado de enviarnos a un nuevo profesor, el señor Shacklebolt, que además es un gran auror. Os serán muy útiles sus consejos.

Harry asintió a la explicación. Tenía muchas otras preguntas… pero no le parecía discreto.

-Y dime Harry, que tal en las otras asignaturas-se interesó Andrea.

-En general estoy satisfecho por los resultados de los timos, no me fue demasiado bien en adivinación ni en historia de la magia, pero de todos modos no me son necesarias para lo que quiero estudiar. Quiero ser auror.-afirmó Harry.

-Bueno, es una carrera un tanto arriesgada, y bastante difícil, pero lo importante es elegir algo que realmente nos guste. Tendrás muy buenas calificaciones en pociones, para que el profesor Snape te acepte en sus clases ¿no?

-Sí. Obtuve nota suficiente a pesar de que era la asignatura que creía que llevaba más floja, ese… profesor no tendrá más remedio que aceptarme, aunque ni el, ni yo, estemos contentos por seguir dando clases.

-Parece que no os lleváis demasiado bien-sonrió Andrea- la verdad es que imagino que Severus puede ser bastante tosco con los alumnos.

-¿Tosco?, ¡el profesor Snape es mucho más que tosco!-se quejó Harry- es un egoísta que sólo se preocupa de su casa, a los demás alumnos nos trata muy mal, él…

Pero Andrea lo interrumpió- Harry, antes de que sigas hablando de tu profesor de pociones creo que deberías saber algo. Él… él es mi esposo.

Harry se detuvo, aquello era algo que había pasado por la mente de algunos durante la cena, sabiendo el apellido de ella aunque muchos lo tomaron por una idea descabellada, pero no podía creerlo. ¡El profesor Snape casado! Si alguien se lo hubiese contado no lo habría creído, y además, aquella mujer parecía normal, de hecho parecía agradable, no aparentaba locura. ¿Estaría bajo el influjo de la maldición imperius?, ¿sería una mortífaga? Aunque recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en la orden. La noticia lo estaba haciendo desvariar.

Una carcajada volvió a centrar su atención en la profesora.

-Deberías ver tu cara Harry, ya me dijo Severus que la noticia sería impactante para la mayoría, pero tu expresión es un poema- dijo ella entre risas- Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido.

-Pero profesora, no es posible… ¿El profesor Snape?-Harry aún no terminaba de creerlo, pero volvió a emprender la marcha.

Llegaron a las proximidades del campo de quidditch, y Harry recordó a las figuras que vio aquella mañana, volando. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces, y buscó a los deportistas, pero el campo estaba desierto.

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver, supongo que algunos ya habrán llegado al comedor para el desayuno, y yo estoy hambrienta-dijo Andrea girándose.

Harry la imitó y se dirigieron al comedor, donde se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

-Te veré en las clases, Harry-Se despidió Andrea.

-Sí, claro- Harry aún estaba impactado por saber que aquella era la esposa de su profesor más odiado. Cuando se lo dijese a los chicos no se lo podrían creer.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se percató de que sus amigos aún no habían llegado así que tomó asiento y empezó su desayuno, aunque no pasó mucho cuando un chico al que Harry reconoció como Brian Green se sentó junto a él.

-No te importa que me siente contigo ¿verdad? Es que mis compañeros son unos dormilones y aún no han bajado.

-No claro, ¿Qué tal en tu nueva casa?

-Oh, bien, los chicos de mi dormitorio son muy divertidos, sobre todo Euan y Marc no sé si los conoces.

-No, creo que sólo los conozco de vista.

-Oye, yo quería preguntarte por el equipo de Quidditch, ¿hay vacantes?-preguntó Brian muy ansioso y con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

-Creo que sí, los gemelos dejaron el equipo el pasado año, y aunque entraron otros en su lugar fueron medidas transitorias, supongo que volverán a hacer pruebas, de hecho, no se si yo tendré que hacerlas también, ya que tuve que dejar el equipo, lo mejor será preguntar a Angelina, que es la capitana del equipo- Harry alzó la mirada en busca de la chica y para su suerte acababa de llegar al comedor así que le hizo un gesto con la mano. La chica al verlo se acercó a donde estaban los chicos.

-Hola Harry, me alegro de volver a verte. Este año vuelves al equipo, ¿no? –dijo la chica en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Sí, este año espero que no pase nada, y pueda volver al equipo, supongo que ya no lo tendré prohibido. Además estoy deseando darme una vuelta con mi escoba y practicar un poco. Por cierto creo que tengo un candidato a nuevo fichaje, te presento a Brian Green- dijo Harry.

-Así que estás interesado en unirte al equipo, ¿eh?- preguntó Angelina con mirada crítica.

-Sí, estoy muy interesado.-dijo Brian con ansiedad.

-Pero tú eres de primero, y los nuevos no pueden entrar en el equipo- negó la capitana del equipo de quidditch.

-No, no soy de primero, yo voy a segundo, es que me han trasladado de colegio, por eso me seleccionaron ayer- intentó justificarse el rubio.

-Ah bueno, en ese caso veremos que ocurre en las pruebas de selección, aunque lo más importante, además de volar bien, es tener realmente interés en el equipo, tendremos muchos entrenamientos, y no se puede faltar, el quidditch debe ser lo más importante.- dijo Angelina con voz severa pero entusiasta.

-Sí, claro, estuve entrenando durante el verano, y para mí es muy importante poder entrar en el equipo, es lo más importante de mi vida- se emocionó el chico igualmente con un brillo maníaco en los ojos.

A Harry le pareció un poco excesivo, aunque al nivel de Angelina, buenos se habían juntado.

-Bueno chicos, me voy con Katie a desayunar- dijo Angelina de muy buen humor.

-Disculpa Angelina, pero te importa que te acompañe, me encantaría que me hablases más sobre el equipo-pidió Brian con mirada de cachorrito.

-Claro Brian, vente con nosotras-Dijo Angelina alegremente.

-No te importa que me vaya con ellas, ¿verdad Harry?-dijo el chico levantándose.

Harry se encogió de hombros- No, claro. Además allí vienen ya Ron, Hermione y Roberto-contestó mientras hacía un gesto con la mano a sus amigos, que lo vieron sin dificultades y se dirigieron hacia él.

-Buenos días Harry-lo saludaron los chicos.

-Buenos días- contestó Harry con una sonrisa ancha al recordar LA NOTICIA que le tenía a sus amigos.

-Caramba Harry, hoy estuviste muy madrugador, y además eso parece ponerte de muy buen humor, a qué vienen tanta alegría tan temprano, acaso…

-No sigas por ahí Ron-lo cortó Harry pensando en que Ron volvería al tema de Claudia-Me enteré de algo que los hará caerse de espaldas así que sujétense bien a su silla.

-Caramba Harry, qué ha ocurrido. No será… ¿no será que los Chudley Cannons vendrán a hacer una exhibición?-Preguntó Ron emocionado.

-¡Buf! Ron, frío, frío.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con exámenes sorpresa?-preguntó Hermione asustada.

-¡No!, ¡por Dios!, ¡Hermione!, cómo se te ocurre nombrar los exámenes a principios de curso- Se quejó Harry.

-¿Pero es algo relacionado con la escuela?-Tanteó Roberto.

-Sí, es algo relacionado con la escuela-concedió Harry medio desesperado por lo mucho que tardaban sus amigos en acertar la noticia.

En aquel momento se acercó una chica de pelo negro y tez morena de la casa de Gryffindor, con cara de expresión indescifrable.

-Dios, el mundo esta a punto de acabarse, esto no puede ser nada bueno-negó con voz tétrica.

-Buenos días a ti también Parvati-la saludó Hermione con voz sarcástica- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?-bufó esperando oír alguna barbaridad relacionada con augurios ridículos.

-Al parecer la profesora Snape es la "señora" de Snape-dijo haciendo alzando significativamente sus cejas.

-No-contestó Ron aterrorizado-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Al parecer anoche durmieron en la misma habitación ella y el profesor Snape.-Contestó Parvati en tono confidencial.

-Pero eso podría tener otras explicaciones-intentó justificar el pelirrojo.

-Es cierto, ella es su esposa-confirmó Harry enfadado porque acababan de reventarle la primicia.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?-preguntó el pelirrojo anonadado.

-Ella me lo dijo-contestó el moreno.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Y cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?-preguntó el pelirrojo un poco enfadado, porque su amigo les había ocultado algo tan tan…

-Era lo que os estaba contando hace unos segundos de la noticia sorpresa-Contestó Harry exasperado.

-La verdad es que era algo concebible tras verla a ella, me refiero a su apellido y su familiaridad con el profesor Snape-Dijo Hermione pensativa

-¿quién querría casarse con Snape?-dijo Ron con cara de desagrado.-Podría estar bajo el imperius-se justificó Ron.

En aquel momento llegó la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor que miró a los chicos con gesto severo, con lo horarios del nuevo curso, que los chicos miraron con avidez.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-Se quejó el pelirrojo- ¿Quien es la mente maquiavélica que nos pone doble clase de pociones los lunes a primera hora?

-A mi me encanta pociones- intervino Roberto.

-Eso es porque no has dado clases con Snape-afirmó Ron.

-¿Tan malo es?-Preguntó bromeando.-Algo hará bien para que hayáis obtenido nota suficiente y poder seguirla en sexto.

-bueno… supongo-concedió Ron- por cierto- dijo echando una ojeada a la mesa de los profesores-parece que hoy no vino a desayunar. Y la profesora Narodni tampoco.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Menos mal que por una vez llegamos con tiempo-Suspiró el pelirrojo de Gryffindor satisfecho al entrar en el aula.

La mazmorra que servía de clase para la asignatura de pociones, tenía el inconfundible estilo lúgubre de todos lo años, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores, el uniforme de los alumnos ya no sólo llevaba el escudo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, podían distinguirse fácilmente escudos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, a pesar de lo cual, el numero de alumnos no parecía ser superior a cursos anteriores, ya que sólo los mejores de cada casa, en esa asignatura, eran admitidos en el sexto curso. El profesor Snape era muy exigente en ese sentido.

-Caramba, parece que este año, no daremos sólo con Slytherin, allí veo algunos chicos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuf-dijo Hermione, saludando con la mano a una chica rubia con el uniforme de Hufflepuf, llamada Hannah Abbott- A pesar de que estamos de todas las casas, somos menos que el año pasado, parece que no todos pasaron la criba de los TIMOS, ni son tan masoquistas como para seguir en esta asignatura.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó Claudia, que se había acercado al grupo-Estaremos todos en esta clase, que bien-dijo alegremente.

-Siéntate con nosotros- Sugirió Roberto.

-Vaya, lo siento, pero ya tengo compañero, es aquel rubio tan simpático de allí-dijo claudia señalando a, ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, que en aquel momento hablaba muy entretenido con Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode.

Harry y Ron pusieron caras raras al oír describir a Draco como "aquel chico tan simpático", de sobra sabían que Draco podía ser muchas cosas, pero simpático, no era su cualidad más destacada, al menos para con la gente de casas distinta a la suya.

-¿Y qué tal en tu nueva casa?-se interesó Harry.

-Oh, muy bien, mis compañeros fueron muy amables, y mi habitación está muy bien- contestó la chica- bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, según me dijo Draco, el profesor Snape puede ser un poco estricto-se despidió la chica- después hablamos-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su asiento junto al prefecto de Slytherin.

Unos instantes después, se cerró la puerta de la mazmorra con un fuerte golpe, que anunciaba que el profesor de pociones ya había llegado.

-Buenos días-saludó el profesor a la clase-Al parecer ustedes son lo mejor de sus casas en la asignatura de pociones. El objetivo de los exámenes del curso anterior era discernir entre aquellos alumnos con aptitudes para la preparación de pociones, y aquellos que no tenían las cualidades necesarias. Obviamente el método no es infalible, ya que me consta que muchos de los presentes no tienen el nivel real necesario para proseguir con esta asignatura-dijo haciendo una pausa- en todo caso espero que no entorpezcan con su ineptitud el normal desarrollo de las clases-dijo mirando directamente a Harry.- Durante el primer trimestre de este curso estudiaremos diversos antídotos, utilizados para contrarrestar el efecto de venenos y de algunos encantamientos. No creo que sea necesario resaltar su importancia. Abran sus libros por la página 85…

-Parece que a Snape la vida de casado no le modifica en lo más mínimo-susurró Ron a Harry.

-¿Desde cuando estará casado?-preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-Quizás aprovechó el verano, con todo lo que se viene encima…-sugirió Ron.

-Parece que los señores Potter y Weasley tienen ya muy claro cómo debe hacerse el antídoto sobre el que versa la clase actual, ¿no es así?-dijo el profesor Snape, que se había ido acercando al pupitre en el que estaban sentados.

Harry lo miró desafiante, directamente a los ojos. Por culpa de él había perdido a Sirius, eso era algo que no le perdonaría. No lo temía.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Potter?

Harry no contestó a la pregunta.

-En tal caso probaremos la efectividad de su antídoto en alguno de sus compañeros-Dijo Snape mirando al resto de la clase- comprobaremos hasta que punto podemos confiar en su fiabilidad, si despende de usted la vida de otros.

-Mucho más fiable que otros- dijo Harry mirando a su profesor significativamente sin desviar la vista.

El antídoto que debían hacer tardaba varios días en su preparación, no comprobarían aquel día la efectividad del antídoto, pero conociendo su responsabilidad, Harry desde aquel mismo instante puso todo su empeño y atención en cada línea y cada instrucción sobre la preparación del antídoto, aquello había pasado a ser un desafío entre él y Snape.

La mañana acabó resultando agotadora, tras la doble hora de pociones, los alumnos de Gryffindor, tuvieron una hora de encantamientos con los alumnos de Ravenclaw, en la que empezaron a estudiar el encantamiento golem viventum, según el cual, deberían ser capaces de hacer que una estatua adquiriese movimiento, cometiéndose a la voluntad del mago. Hermione y Roberto fueron los primeros en conseguir, para alegría del pequeño profesor, alguna animación de las pequeñas estatuas que les habían suministrado, Harry y Ron tan sólo consiguieron que las pequeñas figurillas acabasen saltando por los aires en varios trozos.

A la asignatura de Encantamientos le siguió una clase de Herbología con los alumnos de Hufflepuf, en la que el alumno más destacado con diferencia resultó ser Neville Longbotton.

En todas las clases asignaron, para disgusto de los alumnos, una buena cantidad de tarea, que pasaría a ocupar las horas libres que muchos habían conseguido gracias a que tenían menos asignaturas que otros años, en el caso de Harry y Ron se habían librado de Historia de la magia y de adivinación, dos materias que realmente no eran de su agrado, en ese sentido no tenían ningún remordimiento. Hermione y Roberto resultaron tener los mismos horarios, sin adivinación ni estudios muggles, pero con aritmancia y Runas.

Para alivio de todos, llegó la hora del almuerzo, hora límite que tenían los alumnos para inscribirse en la nueva asignatura de sortilegios mentales, que en la casa de Gryffindor tuvo gran aceptación ya que casi todos los alumnos se apuntaron en la lista que Hermione pasó a la profesora Macgonagall. Todos tenían gran curiosidad por conocer esa nueva asignatura, que los alumnos de sexto tendrían aquella misma noche, después de la cena.

Tras el almuerzo, Hermione y Roberto se dirigieron hacia la clase de Historia de la magia mientras Harry y Ron se encaminaron, para satisfacción de Hermione, a la biblioteca, aunque lo que no sabía la prefecta es que los chicos iban allí con la intención de ojear un nuevo libro sobre quidditch, que según Angelina era "la bomba".

Como era de suponer, el primer día de clases, después de la hora del almuerzo, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente desierta, y al entrar sólo la señora Pince era visible. Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la zona de libros relacionados con los deportes mágicos, aunque entre las estanterías, se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más en la biblioteca. De pie junto a la sección prohibida, y leyendo el cartel que indicaba que el paso a aquella zona estaba negado para los alumnos había una chica de pelo negro y corto, en una postura bastante tensa. Tras leer el cartel se giró, y su cara reflejaba claramente el enojo que tenía. La chica no los vio, y se dirigió hacia la zona donde estaba la bibliotecaria, tras discutir con ella, Claudia salió de la biblioteca más enfadada aún. Harry observó toda la escena absorto, y cuando giró la vista hacia su amigo, este le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-A ver, porque te ríes ahora-preguntó Harry molesto.

-Eres muy poco disimulado amigo, no le has quitado ojo en todo el rato, y esta mañana, en pociones faltó poco para que la perforases con la mirada-dijo Ron con guasa.

-No digas tonterías, yo no miraba a nadie en concreto, sólo pensaba en… mis cosas -se defendió el moreno.

-¿y forma ella parte de "tus cosas"?-siguió Ron picándole.

-Ron, ya vale. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te va con Hermione?-preguntó Harry intentando cambiar el centro de atención.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Ron susceptible.

-pues, que si ya habéis hecho las paces, hombre-dijo Harry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah eso, pues, pse, no del todo, ya me habla, pero sigue enfadada conmigo-dijo Ron un poco apenado.

-¿Le has pedido disculpas?

-¿Disculpas? ¿Y por qué tendría que pedirle disculpas? ¿Por no haberme ido de vacaciones con mi amadísimo y estupendísimo novio Vicky?-dijo Ron irónicamente.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, siento no haber tocado más clases, pero se me alargaba mucho el capítulo, y tampoco quería tardar más es subirlo, espero que a pesar de eso, os guste este capítulo. Chao. .

En todo caso y como siempre se agradecen los reviews que queráis mandar con vuestras opiniones, críticas, preguntas y sugerencias. Muchísimas gracias.

Y respecto a los reviews del capítulo anterior, como siempre muchas gracias a todos:

**gNdorZ!!:** Muchas gracias por dejar el review y por decir que te gustó, eso siempre anima, espero que la continuación siga gustándote. Un beso.

**Jessy Tonks**: bueno ya tuvimos clases, y como has podido ver Snape sigue en su línea delante de sus hijos, no podía ser de otro modo, aunque no sabemos que les pareció a ellos, poco a poco irán dándose cuenta de que la gente no se quejaba por gusto, aunque se resistan a ver las cosas de ese modo…. En fin te mando un montón de besos. Hasta pronto.

**Nocrala**: Hola preciosa, espero que te gustase este capítulo. Respecto a la selección de Claudia no vas desencaminada, la chica peleo para poder ir a Slytherin, ya veremos si con el tiempo no se arrepiente. Jaja. En fin, hasta pronto. Un beso.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola, me alegro que te gustase la escena de Snape, no prometo nada, pero intentaré que salga un poco más, pensaba en contar que pasó para que acabase con Andrea, pero no sé si hacerlo como flash back, o en un fic distinto. Por otro lado, la venganza de Brian fue bastante light, pero veremos más y mejor, jaja, este chico es un poco "peligroso". En fin, un beso. Hasta pronto.

**Clau de Snape**: Así que de juerga con las amigas ¿eh?, así me gusta, El deber principal de toda persona sana debe ser pasarlo bien. Ja Ja. Respecto a Snape y su esposa, bueno, ellos también deben pasarlo bien… (). Y parece que ya todo el colegio se enteró de la noticia, no tienen muchos detalles, pero la maquinaria cotilla del colegio, tiene mucho material. La clase de sortilegios mentales, ah, esa va a ser mi favorita, imagina todos leyendo las mentes unos de otros… puede ser muy interesante. Y la profe parecerá cada vez más misteriosa… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que las clases no me salieron muy allá, no terminaron de convencerme, pero si no lo dejo no subo el capítulo. En fin, un beso muy grande pa ti.

**Tenshi Lain**: En primer lugar, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Y contestando a tus preguntas, bueno, precisamente por lo que le dijo su padre, claudia quería demostrarle que ella no era una estúpida Gryffindor, así que discutió bastante con el sombrero para conseguir su objetivo, y desde luego, todos salieron bastante a su madre, aunque según parece, Snape tuvo una infancia difícil, no sabemos cómo sería si hubiese crecido en un ambiente mas agradable, que es lo que él ha querido para sus hijos. Respecto a lo del alumno de primero, en primer lugar decir que sobre uno de los profesores más temidos y odiados por el alumnado en general, siempre suelen correr muchos rumores, sean ciertos o no, en todo caso, lo de los juicios a posibles mortifagos fue público, y mucha gente desconfiada o enfadada, aunque se declare a alguien inocente, no cree en los veredictos, y siguen con si idea original de que el hombre era culpable, con todo lo que ha pasado del resurgimiento de Voldemort es posible que la gente vuelva a recordar a todos los que salieron libres, y podrían meter esas ideas a sus hijos. Es por eso que no me pareció descabellado el comentario del chico de primero. ¿HarryXClaudia? Es posible, je je. A Sirius le queda aún mucho para que vuelva, lo siento. En fin, que review tan largo. Hasta pronto. Un beso.

Y aquí me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Sed buenos.

Elanor Black.

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana.


	13. El exámen de DCAO

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Por Elanor Black

**Capítulo 13: El exámen de DCAO**

Eran ya casi la siete de la tarde cuando Ron y Harry llegaron donde se suponía que estaba el aula que se había asignado para la clase de ampliación de DCAO que supuestamente daría el profesor Shacklebolt, aunque en lugar de la puerta de la clase, lo que los chicos encontraron fue una gran aglomeración de alumnos de sexto y séptimo que parecían mirar algo que ni Ron ni Harry sabían que era, por suerte, junto a ellos, entre la gente encontraron a Justin Finch Flechtley, que parecía salir de allí.

-Justin, que es lo que ocurre-preguntó Harry, mientras recibía un codazo de alguien entre la multitud.

-No os habéis enterado, no nos agruparán por casas ni cursos, están haciendo pruebas de selección de nivel entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, y en la puerta hay una lista según el orden de entrada y el día de realización de la misma, pero a mí no me toca hasta mañana- suspiró el alumno relajado.

-¿Prueba de selección? ¡Pero si hace mucho que no practicamos!-se quejó Ron- oye Harry ¿no podríamos ir a la sala de los requerimientos y practicar un poco?, para no hacer demasiado el ridículo.

-Me temo que no Ron, estamos en la lista de hoy- dijo Harry con pesadumbre señalando el pergamino que colgaba de la pared, ya que finalmente había conseguido abrirse paso.

-Pero, ¿porqué tengo tan mala suerte?, se quejó Ron al comprobar que realmente estaba en el listado, y su hora de entrada eran las 19:05.

-Tranquilo Ron, yo no he sido mucho más afortunado que tú, entro a las y media-se lamentó Harry.

-¿Y a Hermione? ¿Cuando le toca?-preguntó Ron.

-Me toca mañana, Ron, aunque no me vendrá mal practicar un poco, menos mal que no me concocaron hoy-suspiró Hermione. -Creo que iré con Justin a la sala de los requerimientos, no hay tiempo que perder, luego me cuentan durante la cena, ¿de acuerdo?-se despidió la chica nerviosa mientras se iba con el prefecto de Hufflepuf y Neville Longbotton, que al parecer también tendría su prueba al día siguiente.

Poco a poco la multitud del pasillo se fue, quedaron un grupo de alumnos con caras tensas y en silencio. Más allá, en el pasillo Harry vio a Roberto que hablaba con Claudia, y esta parecía darle algo, aunque Harry no pudo ver de qué se trataba.

-Ron, allí están Claudia y Roberto, ¿vamos con ellos?-sugirió el chico de los ojos verdes, con voz tensa.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, su amigo parecía bastante nervioso-¿Qué tipo de prueba nos harán? ¿Tendremos que enfrentarnos a arañas gigantes?

-Ron, deberías relajarte, lo harás muy bien, recuerda que obtuviste muy buenas notas en tu examen de DCAO del TIMO.

Ron pareció despertar de repente-Es cierto, saqué muy buenas notas, ¿porque tendría que hacerlo mal?- y empezó a reír de forma estridente, aunque paró de repente, ya que la puerta del aula se abrió, y el profesor dijo su nombre.

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la clase con paso al principio inseguro, pero cada ver más firme, entró en el aula, y la puerta se cerró tras el.

Harry, finalmente se acercó a donde estaban Claudia y Roberto, que al verlo le saludaron.

-¿Tú también haces ahora la prueba? -Preguntó Roberto

-Pues sí, eso parece, y Ron ya está dentro-explicó Harry.

-Ojalá nos pongan a todos en la misma clase- deseó Claudia- En la clase de estudios muggles no conocía a nadie.

-La verdad es que una Slytherin en estudios muggles no es muy común-aceptó Harry.

-Incluso la profesora se sorprendió, y dijo que sólo hay tres personas de mi casa con esa asignatura, entre todos los cursos no entiendo porqué, esa asignatura siempre me gustó.-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad es que por norma general los Slytherin no tienen demasiado aprecio por nada que tenga algo que ver con los muggles-explicó Harry.

-Eso parece-contestó Claudia pensativa.

-ROBERTO ARAGON.

-Creo que es mi turno dijo el chico a modo de despedida, luego nos vemos, y veré qué puedo hacer con lo que me dijiste-dijo dirigiéndose a Claudia.

Durante unos instantes los chicos estuvieron en silencio, mirando al infinito.

-Y bien, Claudia, ¿que te parece el Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry, intentando romper el silencio.

-Oh, está muy bien, el castillo es realmente grande, y todo es muy, no sé en cierto modo parece que no estás en el siglo XXI, sino en el XVIII, es muy melancólico, incluso un poco tétrico, pero a la vez muy acogedor. Me gusta. Mi colegio anterior era más moderno y también más frío, pero no había tanta competitividad entre lo alumnos, y sus casas. Realmente mis compañeros de casa no tienen en mucha estima al resto del colegio. Y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo, porque en la clase de estudios muggles todo el mundo parecía hablar de mí, y nadie se dignó a dirigirme la palabra, diría incluso que parecían pensar que era una especie de espía o algo similar.- _¡¿Espía?!,oh, dios mío creo que al final me voy a parecer a Brian, _pensó la chica.

Harry sonrió comprensivo, la verdad es que desde esa perspectiva era cierto que la casa de Slytherin no estaba entre las más populares, y menos aún debido a la situación actual y al abuso que algunos alumnos de Slytherin cometieron el año anterior, con todo aquello del escuadrón inquisitorial, lo que bajó aún más la estima del resto del alumnado con respecto a Slytherin.

-Por cierto, Harry, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte antes de que tú también desconfíes de esta Slytherin- Dijo Claudia en tono de broma.

-Hey, yo no desconfío de ti por ser Slytherin, a menos que me des motivo, claro- contestó él haciéndose el serio, aunque siguiendo la broma.

-¿Quién soy?- interrumpió una voz conocida por Harry, mientras unas suaves manos femeninas cubrían sus ojos.

-Hola Cho-Saludó Harry apartando las manos que le impedían la visión.

-Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa Harry, ¿también tú tienes que hacer la prueba de DCAO ahora?-Preguntó la Ravenclaw sonriendo coquetamente.

-Pues sí, me toca dentro de poco. Supongo que tú estás aquí por eso.

-Efectivamente, me toca a las 20:35, pero no quería llegar tarde, así que vine un poco antes, aunque te encuentro… muy bien acompañado- dijo con una voz que a Claudia le sonó bastante falsa, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- aunque sinceramente, una Slytherin…

-CLAUDIA GREEN-Llamó la voz del profesor desde la puerta del aula.

-Creo que los libro de mi presencia, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- se despidió la chica bruscamente dirigiéndose hacia el aula. El tono despectivo de la chica la había molestado bastante.

Cho sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo la Slytherin se alejaba, aunque su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al ver cómo Harry observaba a aquella chica alejarse y desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Bueno, Harry, qué tal esta curso, ¿tienes muchas asignaturas?- se interesó Cho, intentando llamar la atención del moreno-supongo que los TIMOS fueron bien.

-Sí, no fueron mal-contestó Harry sin mucho interés.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con algunas asignaturas-sugirió Cho.

Harry se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Cho, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan amable?, ni siquiera cuando estaban "saliendo" se mostró de aquella forma.

-Si claro, ya veremos-contestó él, más por cortesía que por interés real.

-Sabes, al final lo dejé con Michael Corner. Me di cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba.-dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-Ahh- Harry no sabía que contestar a aquello, ni a qué venía. Pero no le daba muy buena espina. Lo ponía nervioso- ¿Qué tipo de prueba nos harán?- siguió el chico cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, seguro que la pasas muy bien. Eres demasiado bueno en Defensa- contestó Cho fastidiada por el aparente poco interés del chico.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, cuando se abrió la puerta y lo nombraron, de forma que Harry se dirigió hacia la clase, sacando la varita de su bolsillo. En la puerta lo esperaba Kingsley que cerró la puerta tras él.

El aula estaba en total oscuridad, no se veía absolutamente nada, cuando Harry se giró hacia donde supuestamente estaba el profesor, no pudo ver nada, la oscuridad era tan negra, que ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos. El silencio era total y absoluto. _¿Estaría Voldemort tras esto?_ A tientas intentó alcanzar la pared, donde debía estar la puerta, pero no la tocaba, dio varios pasos en la dirección de la que venía, pero no encontraba la pared, a cambio tropezó con algo, finalmente decidió que necesitaba algo de luz.

-_Lumos_.

La varita se iluminó tenuemente, obviamente debía haber un potente hechizo que cerraba la oscuridad de aquel lugar, porque la varita a duras penas iluminaba poco más de un metro, no podía ver con facilidad con qué había chocado, porque una densa niebla cubría el suelo, pero bajó la varita con intención de intentar ver a través de la niebla. El suelo no parecía el de un aula, era de arena y piedras, debió tropezar con alguna piedra algo más grande que las demás.

A lo lejos empezó a oírse un suave zumbido, que cada vez iba aumentando más de volumen. Harry levantó la varita, esperando a lo que pudiese ocurrir, cuando el zumbido estuvo suficientemente cerca, lanzó su hechizo:

-_Impedimenta_- surtió efecto, porque a poca distancia de él pudo ver como varias doxys parecían suspendidas en el aire, Harry no esperó a que su hechizo se desvaneciese, y las aturdió con sendos _desmaius_.

No tenía muy claro su objetivo, si aún estaba en la prueba o había sido transportado a algún lugar concreto por Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero decidió que estarse quieto a ver que ocurría no tenía demasiado sentido, así que empezó a andar.

Atravesando la oscuridad, Harry pudo ver un rayo que obviamente debía porvenir de una varita, no sabía de qué hechizo se trataba, pero desde luego no lo impactaría, lo esquivó agachándose, a la vez que lanzaba su propio hechizo en la dirección del que provenía el rayo rojizo

-_Desmaius_- pero no podía ver si había conseguido algo, porque la luz que salió de su varita se perdió en la oscuridad y en el silencio.

En aquel lugar hacía bastante frío, y poco a poco Harry empezó a oír voces, al principio no las reconocía, pero poco a poco creyó distinguir la voz de Sirius, _¡Sirius!_, parecía estar lanzando algún hechizo, y Harry pudo oírlo, era el mismo hechizo que lanzó a Bellatrix mientras luchaban en el ministerio, era un recuerdo…, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, acalló la voz de su padrino.

-_Expecto Patronus_- un ciervo plateado salió de su varita, embistiendo contra algo que se mantenía en la oscuridad, aunque gracias a la luz del animal plateado, Harry pudo distinguir al Dementor, que por el ataque había tropezado, _¿tropezado?_...

-_Riddikulo_-el boggart se transformó en una voluta de humo que se esfumó.

Aquello tranquilizó definitivamente a Harry, no podía se Voldemort, todavía estaba en la prueba.

El suelo estaba cada vez más blando, y húmedo, de hecho, Harry pisaba agua. Retrocedió, pero seguía habiendo agua, y cada vez subía más y más, muy rápido. No sabía como detenerlo, y el agua llegaba ya hasta su pecho. En vista de la situación Harry hizo el encantamiento del casco burbuja, justo en el momento en el que el suelo no estaba ya bajo sus pies. Notó cómo algo tironeaba de él intentando arrastrarlo había abajo, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a hundirse tan fácilmente.

-_Relaxo_-un chorro de agua caliente pareció salir de su varita, haciendo que los grindilows que intentaban aprisiónale, le soltasen y se escurriesen a aguas "más agradables".

Las aguas empezaron a moverse y Harry notó una corriente de agua que lo arrastraba, se estaba formando un remolino. Infructuosamente intentó nadar para salir de él, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, y en unos instantes estaba siendo vapuleado por la fuerza del agua, que lo llevaba cada vez más cerca del remolino, pero él no podía hacer nada.

Súbitamente, la corriente se detuvo, y tocó el fondo, el agua desapareció, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry se encontró en la clase que él conocía de años anteriores, frente a el se encontraban Kingsley y la profesora Snape, que lo miraban sonriendo amablemente.

-Hola Harry. ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó amablemente la profesora.

A pesar de estar un poco enfadado, tras la prueba a la que lo habían sometido, y el modo en el que esta había sido, el resultado no le pareció del todo mal, y creía haber hecho todo lo que pudo.

-Sí, estoy bien-contestó Harry mientras se miraba a sí mismo, ¡estaba completamente seco!

-El próximo Miércoles tendrás los resultados y el grupo de apoyo al serás asignado, míralo pronto, porque podrías comenzar las clases ese mismo día-Sugirió Kingsley.

-Vale-contestó Harry.

-Puedes salir por aquella puerta-dijo la profesora señalando una puerta que había al fondo de la clase y que Harry no recordaba haber visto antes.

Cuando Harry atravesó la puerta se encontró en el hall del colegio, ¡pero el aula de DCAO estaba en el tercer piso!, debía ser algún tipo de portal.

Las puertas del gran comedor estaban abiertas, y unos pocos alumnos estaban ya comiendo, todos los que habían hecho la prueba de DCAO estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, devorando la comida. Harry notó que realmente tenía mucha hambre, así que sin perder más tiempo se sentó junto a Ron y Roberto, y con un saludo, se dedicó a cubrir la que en aquel momento era su mayor necesidad, alimentarse.

Algo más tarde llegó Hermione, junto a Neville y Ginny, que saludaron un poco sorprendidas al trío devorador, saludo al que ellos, a duras penas y con la boca llena respondieron.

-Que ¿Cómo os ha ido la prueba?- Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Prueba?, la prueba… pues… no lo recuerdo- contestó Harry.

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo- contestó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Recuerdo que me nombraron, entré en el aula, y después los profesores me dijeron que el resultado estaría el Miércoles-dijo Roberto algo confuso- Nos han debido borrar la memoria-siguió pensativo.

-Vaya, entonces no nos vais a poder ayudar mucho-se decepción Neville- ¿Ni siquiera sabéis si era escrita?-preguntó esperanzado.

Pero los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, después de la cena son las clases de sortilegios mentales, ¿verdad Hermione?-Preguntó Roberto.

-Sí, aunque tendré que preguntar a la profesora Macgonagall o a profesora Narodni, en qué aula son. Las listas se las di a Macgonagall, pero no pude hablar personalmente con la otra profesora.

-Aún no ha llegado a la cena, quizás esté enferma y no haya clases- dijo Harry deseando escapar de clases de oclumancia.

-No lo creo, no vino al almuerzo, y aunque tampoco haya asistido a la cena, puede que esté ocupada o algo así, pero si estuviese enferma, la profesora Macgonagall nos lo habría avisado-dijo Hermione muy convencida.

-Precisamente viene por ahí-dijo Ron señalando a la profesora jefa se su casa, que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor, y se acercaba a ellos con el paso firme de siempre.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya ha sido asignada un aula para la clase de sortilegios mentales, será la torre que hay junto al aula de adivinación, sir Cardogan estará allí para ayudar a aquellos que la desconozcan, pero no tiene pérdida. Como saben la clase comienza a las 21:00 horas. Espero que den lo mejor de ustedes- terminó la profesora con mirada severa, tras lo cual, se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

El resto de la cena se pasó rápidamente, más de lo que Harry hubiese querido, realmente odiaba los encantamientos mentales tras las clases recibidas del profesor Snape. Pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban a las puertas del aula que parecía ser el lugar donde se desarrollaría aquella asignatura. La sala estaba cerrada, pero algunos alumnos ya esperaban junto a la puerta. Eran alumnos de sexto, de todas las casas, aunque de la que más habían llegado era de Gryffindor. Harry pudo comprobar con cierta satisfacción que en su mayoría De Hufflepuf estaban Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley; de Ravenclaw una chica llamada Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein; de Slytherin estaban Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y Claudia Green, y finalmente de Gryffindor estaban todos los alumnos de sexto curso, al parecer pare tomar aquella asignatura había que tener valor.

A la nueve en punto se abrieron las puertas del aula, dando paso a los alumnos que allí esperaban, cuando hubieron entrado todos, se cerraron del mismo modo en que se habían abierto.

La clase estaba distribuida en cuatro largas mesas sin sillas, que formaban un cuadrado dejando un gran especio libre en el centro, en el que se encontraba la profesora observando como los alumnos se iban disponiendo tras las mesas. El silencio era absoluto, y la profesora se tomo su tiempo para observar a cada uno de modo evaluativo, tras lo cual comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a esta asignatura, que como saben es totalmente voluntaria. No está contemplada en el temario general, así que no es puntuable a nivel del extasis, aunque podrá serles de utilidad, tanto para el desarrollo de sus poderes, como para facilitarle el mayor dominio de otras asignaturas. Aquellos que lo deseen pueden abandonarla durante esta semana, pero si no lo hacen en este periodo, estarán obligados a tomarla hasta final del curso. No estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo con gente que no esté realmente interesada.- dijo mientras paseaba alrededor de las mesas. Su acento era casi perfecto, pero se notaba un cierto deje, que hacía pensar que aquella no era su lengua de origen.

-De forma indirecta-prosiguió- todos ustedes han hecho uso en algún momento de los sortilegios mentales, durante la época en la que su magia se desarrollaba o se daba a conocer. Fue en aquellos momentos en los que ustedes hicieron magia "sin varita" la mayor parte de las veces de forma involuntaria, pero demostrando el poder de su mente. En esta clase "recordaremos" y canalizaremos el poder de su mente hacía la magia, sin el uso de varitas. También estudiaremos sortilegios relacionados con el control, la invasión y la defensa de los pensamientos, los sentimientos, los recuerdos, y en definitiva todo lo relacionado con la mente, puesto que como ya saben todo ello puede ser controlado y modificado al antojo de cualquier mago más poderoso que nosotros mismos, es por ello que aprenderemos a detectar y defendernos de posibles intrusiones a nuestra mente. También aprenderemos a atacar puesto que nuestra mejor defensa en muchos casos, será un buen ataque.

-No todos ustedes serán capaces de realizar lo que intentaré enseñarles, ya que estarán limitados por sus propias capacidades, tanto físicas como mentales, en esta asignatura no sólo dependerán de su trabajo y esfuerzo, deberán ser conscientes de sus limitaciones. Si bien un buen entrenamiento puede ayudarles, esto sólo les servirá en parte. Todos aquellos que se vean demasiado limitados en este sentido, lo sabrán en esta semana, ya que lo expondré en una lista, en cuyo caso dejarán la asignatura, ya que ésta, no les será de ninguna utilidad.

Harry se sintió eludido en este grupo, ya que el año anterior no demostró gran habilidad en la práctica de la Oclumancia, y respiró aliviado al pensar que pronto se libraría de aquella odiosa asignatura y de aquella fría profesora, que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta cada vez que lo miraba. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero al mirar a su alrededor, las mesas ya no estaban. La habitación no tenía ningún tipo de mobiliario, a cambio, el suelo estaba recubierto por una gruesa alfombra. Miró confundido a sus amigos que parecían igual de sorprendidos.

-Lo primero que aprenderemos en esta asignatura será a vaciar nuestra mente, para facilitaros esta tarea, quiero que os tumbéis en las alfombras y cerréis los ojos.

Todos obedecieron sin una palabra, y se tumbaron tal como la profesora les había dicho.

-Vaciad vuestra mente de todo pensamiento o sentimiento. Debéis estar muy relajados. Respirad lentamente. Concentraos en los latidos de vuestro corazón, y notad como la sangre recorre cada parte de vuestro cuerpo. Desvíes acompasar vuestra respiración con vuestros latidos.

La mayoría perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabían cuánto llevaban así, pero todos estaban muy tranquilos, realmente aquella sensación era muy agradable. _Espero no quedarme dormido_, pensaba algún chico, que se sorprendió al oír la voz de la profesora.

-No penséis en NADA. Expulsar de vuestra mente todo pensamiento. Concentraos en vuestros latidos.

Aquello era agradable, pero a más de uno le costaba no pensar en nada absolutamente.

-Está bien, ahora, seguid manteniendo vuestra mente vacía, pero abrid los ojos. No miréis nada, el vacío debe persistir en vuestra mente, incluso con los ojos abiertos.

-Señor Longbotton no mire el techo. Señor Weasley, esa pequeña araña no lo va a atacar. Concéntrense.

Tras otro rato, volvieron a oír la fría pero suave voz de la profesora.

-Ahora quiero que se levanten lentamente, manteniendo vacía su mente.

-Está bien, los veré aquí mañana de nuevo, a la misma hora-dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del aula.

Una vez fuera, el silencio que había imperado hasta aquel momento se rompió y todos los alumnos empezaron a comentar la extraña clase.

-La verdad es que me siento como nueva- dijo Hermione- No entiendo porqué han puesto esta clase tan tarde, supongo que para que no coincida con ninguna otra, pero por la mañana sería revitalizarte para el resto del día.

-Eso lo parece ahora, pero más adelante no será tan relajante-gruñó Harry, que no quería aceptar el hecho de que en realidad también a él le había resultado agradable.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas, en realidad era bastante tarde, y aunque tenían justificación para andar por los pasillos, preferían no encontrarse con Filch.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, optaron por trabajar un rato, en realidad no estaban demasiado cansados, pero era preferible liberarse un poco del trabajo.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra con el trabajo de pociones, excepto Roberto que sacó un gran diccionario que utilizaban en la asignatura de Runas. Hermione al verlo, revisó su agenda, comprobando que no les habían asignado ningún trabajo en esa asignatura.

-Roberto, ¿nos dieron algún trabajo de runas?- preguntó en tono de duda.

-No Hermione, no te preocupes, es solo que, tengo unas inscripciones que quisiera traducir- contestó el chico, frunciendo el cejo, sin levantar la vista del libro- pero es muy extraño, porque no consigo descifrarlo correctamente- finalmente se rindió levantando la vista- ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo a ver que te parece?

-Sí, claro- contestó la chica sorprendida y halagada. Durante las clases el chico había demostrado tener un gran nivel y el hecho de que pensase que ella podía ayudarlo demostraba que la tenía en alta consideración.

Pero cuando Hermione vio las runas se sorprendió aún más….

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, se que lo he cortado de mala manera, pero así está mas interesante ¿no os parece? (ja je ji jo ju, risa malvada)

Par que no os enfadéis mucho, os diré que en el próximo capítulo se prevé una visita a la sección prohibida, en la que Claudia no irá sola…

En fin, ya sabéis, para dudas, sugerencias y opiniones varias, vais a la teclilla de ahí abajo, y me mandáis un review. , no estoy del todo satisfecha con el capítulo pero bueno, a ver qué opináis vosotros.

Contestando a los reviews del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias a todos los que lo dejasteis:

**Nocrala**: Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te gustase, espero que este también te haya parecido bien. Respecto a Claudia y la sección prohibida, bueno, poco a poco veremos que pasa con eso, aunque no tardaremos en descubrirlo, y no descarto una nueva visita a esa sección aunque esta vez irá acompañada… Respecto a su casa, Claudia va a ver que las cosas son distintas en muchos sentidos, más de lo que ella misma imagina, y bueno, no digo más eso lo veremos también pronto. Bueno, muchos besos, hasta pronto.

**Jessy Tonks**: Hola preciosa, como estamos. Por fin subí este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Bueno, Harry y Claudia, se irán haciendo más amigos si la "·$%% de Cho no hace nada por evitarlo, me temo que algo intentará. Respecto a Draco, aún no se llevan mal, además el chico quiere saber que pasa con Harry, podría sacarle partido a la situación, así que no va a ser malo con Claudia por ahora, veremos que pasa más adelante. En fin, un beso y hasta el próximo.

**Idril Black**: Hola guapetona, me alegro de que ya estés de vuelta, y espero que te lo hayas pasado bien. Bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas, no es que Roberto no se altere tanto, sino que disimula más, y bueno, se llevará muy bien con Herm, y es probable que Ron "se altere" si es que se da cuenta, aunque para eso suele ser más perceptivo. En fin, un beso. Hasta pronto.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola, aquí estamos con una nueva entrega, que espero te haya gustado. Al final lo de sortilegios mentales no fue para tanto, pero el primer día no podía meterles mucha caña, tendrán que empezar poco a poco. Je je Snape tan simpático como siempre, y mejorará su humor, lo prometo jijiji aunque no se si a alguien le parecerá que "mejor".

**Marla**: Hola, aquí tenemos el suevo capítulo que espero te haya gustado, lo de Sirius va poco a poco, pero en proceso, intentaré hacer algo en ese aspecto, aunque no prometo cuando, pero volverá vivo, yo desde luego no pienso dejarlo morir como JK. En fin, hasta pronto y un beso.

Hasta pronto. Sed felices.


	14. Rumores

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Capítulo 14: Rumores.

Cuando Hermione intento leer las runas escritas en el papel, se quedó muy sorprendida, aquel era un tipo de runa muy extraña, parecían runas antiguas, pero tenían raras modificaciones que no concordaban con lo que habían estudiado en clase. Definitivamente ella no sabía por donde agarrar aquello. Intentó mirar en los libros de runas que tenía, incluso subió a su habitación en busca de todo lo que tenía, aquello resultaba un reto para ella, y no había nada más estimulante. Tenía que descifrar aquellos extraños símbolos.

Ron y Harry observaban con curiosidad el ritmo frenético que había adquirido su amiga, que tan concentrada estaba enfrascada en la lectura de sus libros que sólo acertaba a gruñir cuando ellos intentaban llamar su atención, finalmente Roberto acabó explicándoles que estaban tratando de descifrar unas extrañas runas que le habían pasado.

Si bien la explicación no era todo lo extensa que el dúo hubiese querido, ya era más que los gruñidos que su amiga profería.

Era bastante tarde y la sala común estaba bastante vacía. Los chicos decidieron dar por terminada la jornada del día, y ya iban a retirarse cuando se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda, y un chico con los brazos llenos de comida y gesto serio entro en la habitación. Obviamente no esperaba encontrar a nadie en la sala común, y menos a los prefectos de su casa que lo miraban con gesto de enojo, sobre todo Hermione.

-Brian Silver no deberías pasear por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche, acaso no sabes que está prohibido- dijo Hermione severamente- deberías ser castigado, podrías haber metido en problemas a nuestra casa, podrías habernos hecho perder muchos puntos, y si Filch llega a pillarte…

-Venga Herm, no seas exagerada, no es para tanto- intentó calmarla Ron con poco acierto.

-Por Dios Ron, se supone que tú también eres prefecto de nuestra casa, deberías apoyarme un poco más, aunque sólo sea por eso- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-No es por nada Herm, pero no creo que nosotros estemos en condiciones de regañar al chico por esta tontería- Contestó Ron- no voy a ser yo el que te recuerde cuantas veces hemos infringido nosotros esa norma.

-¡Ron!, eso, tú anima a nuestros miembros a pasear por el castillo a cualquier hora, esa es tu misión como prefecto- se quejó irónicamente, casi gritando.

-No, pero no voy a castigar a alguien por algo que yo mismo he hecho, no soy tan hipócrita-dijo Ron arrepintiéndose de las últimas palabras al oírlas salir por su boca, aquello no podía terminar bien.

-¡Hipócrita!, ¡¿me llamas hipócrita por pretender que un alumno no rompa las normas del colegio?! Mucho más hipócrita eres tú que te dices mi amigo, y a la primera de cambio decides que ya no existo, y rompes la correspondencia que te envío, sin el menor motivo aparente o justificado-Hermione se notaba cada vez mas nerviosa y enfadada, si seguía gritando así, acabaría despertando a toda la casa de Gryffindor-, ¿es eso un amigo? Ese es el valor que le das a nuestra "amistad", ¡sí! ¡Ya veo cuanto me valoras! ¡Eso sí es hipocresía!-y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, al borde de las lágrimas, que consiguió retener hasta haberse girado, no permitiría que Ron Weasley supiese cuánto le había dolido su estúpido comportamiento de aquel verano.

Era obvio que ella para él no significaba nada especial, y conseguiría arrancárselo de la cabeza, lo haría. Con el pelirrojo todo parecía inútil.

Tras lo ocurrido durante el cuarto año, se dio cuenta de que quizás tuviese alguna oportunidad, aquel súbito interés que a cualquiera le habrían parecido celos, a Hermione le sirvió para darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo era para ella más que un amigo, aunque la exasperaba su falta de sensibilidad. A veces parecía el chico más encantador del mundo y otras, parecía que un trozo de madera seca podía ser mucho más perceptivo que él. A pesar de eso, Hermione decidió ir a por todas, lo quería, o al menos eso creía, y en Bulgaria, aquel verano, sus sentimientos parecían haberse hecho más fuertes. Cuanto lo echaba de menos…

No quería engañar a Víktor, y así se lo hizo saber, le confesó que el único chico para ella, era Ron, y el buscador húngaro, acabó entendiéndolo, y mucho más que eso, acabó siendo para el ella el apoyo que necesitaba, animándola a hablar con el chico, después de todo ¡porque no ser ella la que tomase la iniciativa!. Intentó ser más cariñosa en sus cartas, más sincera. Cuando volviese, intentaría sondear al chico, se lo jugaría todo, temía que las cosas no fuesen bien, y que su amistad se fuese al traste, pero lo intentaría, estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Se extrañó al no recibir contestación de su amigo, y después supo del ataque a Harry, supuso que estuvo muy ocupado, pero al volver…

Nada era como había imaginado.

El chico estaba más frío y venenoso con ella que nunca. Ginny le devolvió los trozos de las cartas que ella con tanto cariño y esfuerzo le había enviado. Había puesto su esperanza en cada palabra, y él ni siquiera las había leído. Sólo las había roto, como rompió sus ilusiones. Había pisoteado sus sentimientos. Un jarro de agua fría apagó todo aquello que había imaginado.

Él no tenía en ella la más mínima confianza. Y Hermione encerró sus sentimientos en el rincón más oculto, intentando olvidarlos, pero había veces que el resentimiento podía ser más fuerte, y perdía el control. Estaba claro, no debió apostar tanto por el chico, había perdido mucho, y no quería perder más. Debía buscar un equilibrio, después de todo Harry era el único amigo que le quedaba, el pelirrojo no merecía nada. Sólo había jugado con ella al gato y al ratón, y ella tontamente había caído de la manera más estúpida. Aquello no volvería a suceder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron se quedó sin habla por la reacción de Hermione. Sintió una bofetada, por culpa de aquella tontería había explotado la burbuja del verano pasado, la situación había sido tensa, al principio el se comporto como un imbécil, y después no supo como arreglarlo, la chica no lo dejaba explicarse, no quería escucharlo, y para ser francos el tampoco insistió demasiado, intentó restarle importancia, ya se le pasaría, pero al parecer… no se le había pasado. De hecho la notó muy alterada, tenía que arreglarlo de algún modo, después de todo, sí que eran amigos. Pensó en ir tras ella, pero aquel pasillo tenía alarmas de todo tipo, y si la discusión no había despertado a todos sus compañeros, aquello de seguro que lo haría, ya intentaría arreglar las cosas mañana, y sin una palabra, subió a su dormitorio seguido de Harry. Roberto también iba a subir cuando Brian lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo.

-Espera, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Brian en tono serio.

-¿Es que no ha sido ya bastante lo que has provocado?- Pregunto Roberto un poco enfadado, pero al ver el gesto de su hermano, se preocupó un poco.

-Espera un momento- dijo Brian mientras soltaba los pasteles junto a la mesa frente a la chimenea e inspeccionaba toda la habitación asegurándose de que estaban solos.

-Bien, no hay nadie. Podemos hablar tranquilos por fin- Dijo Brian algo más relajado.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?- preguntó Roberto, mirando como el pequeño desenvolvía el primero de los pasteles, lo que no era buen signo, ya que el pequeño comía desmesuradamente cuando algo más o menos serio le preocupaba.

-Se trata de Claudia- dijo el pequeño dándole un gran mordisco al pastel.

-¿Claudia?- se extrañó Roberto- Pero si nos separamos hace un rato y no parecía pasar nada excepcional.

-Bueno, verás resulta que mientras charlaba con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, en su sala común, que por cierto es mucho más sosa que la nuestra, oí una conversación de otras chicas.

-Brian, céntrate, ¿qué pasa con Clau?-dijo Roberto que veía como su hermano menor divagaba como siempre.

-Tranquilo chico, espera que ya te explico- dijo el pequeño mientras pegaba otro gran bocado al pastel acabando con él- verás, parece que están corriendo ciertos rumores sobre nuestra hermana.

-¿Rumores?, bah, eso es una tontería, ¿Qué tipo de rumores?- Preguntó Roberto sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, verás, para nosotros son algo inverosímiles, y un poco bochornosos, pero al parecer, ya lo sabe casi todo el colegio.

-Brian, al grano, que me estás poniendo nervioso. Suéltalo ya.-Dijo Roberto que empezaba a impacientarse y perder la paciencia.

El pequeño, cogió otro pastel y lo engulló de un solo bocado. A Roberto aquello no le iba a gustar.

-Está bien, pero no te enfades conmigo, que yo no tengo la culpa, además tuve mucho cuidado en no armar un escándalo a pesar de que… bueno cada cosa a su tiempo.

-¡Brian!, ¡¡empieza ya!!

-Bueno, pues… pues dicen que Claudia ha venido a este colegio porque la expulsaron del otro- dijo Brian.

-No es para tanto, me empezabas a preocupar-Dijo Roberto restando importancia al asunto.

-aún no he terminado- siguió el pequeño- en realidad la expulsaron, porque, para aprobar, supuestamente, se… se acostaba con su profesor.

A Roberto se le desencajó la mandíbula, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Quién se había inventado semejante barbaridad????!!!!

Por norma general Roberto solía ser una persona bastante pacífica y tranquila excepto cuando se trataba de su hermana. Con Claudia, Roberto era muy protector.

-Brian, dime ahora mismo quién ha inventado semejante mentira, le voy a partir la cara.- dijo Roberto cogiendo también un pastel de la mesa.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero deberíamos intentar averiguarlo- dijo Brian en tono frío, intentando pensar algo el modo.

-Tendremos que hablar con Clau. Debería saber qué es lo que está pasando y podría saber quién lo ha hecho- dijo Roberto.

-Bueno, mañana hemos quedado para entrenar antes del desayuno, hablaré con ella- contestó Brian.

-Iré contigo, quiero contárselo yo también.-decidió Roberto, aunque aquello supondría levantarse más temprano de lo habitual.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Claudia llegó al campo de quidditch, empezaba a amanecer. Miró alrededor, pero Brian aún no había llegado. Decidió dar un par de vueltas, el fresco aire de la mañana terminaría de despertarla. Dio una fuerte patada al suelo, y notó como se elevaba del suelo. La brisa era muy agradable, y revolvía sus cabellos. Había olvidado atarlos.

A lo lejos, vio como dos figuras se acercaban, eran Brian y ¿Roberto?

-Buenos días-los saludó de muy buen humor-¿Vienes a admirar nuestra maestría con la escoba?- pregunto Claudia bromeando al ver al Roberto en el campo de quidditch.

-No exactamente- contestó Roberto un poco nervioso- Brian se ha enterado de algo- dijo Roberto mirando a Brian, para que el chico le explicase lo que oyó la noche anterior.

Cuando el pequeño terminó, miró a Claudia, esperando ver a su hermana muy enfadada, pero ésta, más que enfadada, estaba sorprendida, y acabó riendo a carcajadas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y después miraron a su hermana, ¿Se habría vuelto loca?

Pero la chica seguía riendo alegremente y más si miraba la cara de tontos que se les había quedado a sus hermanos. Un par de minutos después consiguió calmarse.

-Claudia, explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, te decimos que todo el colegio piensa que eres una cualquiera, ¿y a ti te da por reír?-Pregunto Roberto incrédulo.

-En realidad, no me parece que sea para tanto. Esa es una mentira obvia para cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente, si eso fuese verdad al que habrían expulsado es al profesor. Y la persona que ha inventado esa estupidez, desde luego tiene falta de imaginación y no conoció a nuestro profesor de Transformaciones- dijo la chica con un suspiro. -Ojalá fuese verdad- dijo con mirada soñadora al recordar al guapísimo profesor de su antiguo colegio- era tan interesante…

-¡Claudia!- la regañó su hermano.

-Oye, que no soy sólo yo, todas las chicas estábamos de acuerdo en que él era el número uno del ranking. El más deseado, sexy, apuesto…

-Ya vale- dijo Roberto moviendo la cabeza. _¡Chicas!_

-¿Estaba yo en ese ranking?- preguntó Brian muy interesado.

- Bueno, supuestamente, yo no debería hablar de eso con vosotros, pero como ya no estamos en el colegio- concedió la chica sonriendo a su hermano pequeño- sí Brian, estabas entre los primeros de tu curso, aunque no estabas en la clasificación general.

-Bueno, ya es algo- se conformó el pequeño- aunque debería estar en esa clasificación general.

-Demasiado pequeño- se encogió de hombros la chica- el más joven de la general era de cuarto- lo consoló.

-Bueno, de todos modos, creo que deberíamos averiguar quien ha inventado el rumor, nadie se mete con nosotros impunemente- dijo Roberto serio.

-Eso, ¡venganza!- exclamó Brian con mirada desafiante.

-Me parece bien, en todo caso, han intentado meterse conmigo, y es hasta posible que sea ese estúpido rumor, el motivo por el que las chicas de algunas clases me miraban tan mal- dijo claudia recordando el día anterior.

-Veamos, ¿quién puede haber sido?, deberíamos limitar nuestras líneas de investigación- sugirió el mayor.

-Hay dos posibilidades- dijo la chica pensativa-o es alguien de mi casa o han sido unas estúpidas de Ravenclaw, sobre todo es posible que fuese una tal Cho. Morena, mona, y con unas amigas tan "guays" como ella- dijo Claudia en tono despectivo, le caía taaan mal…- Los chicos de Gryffindor que conocimos durante el verano, no creo que hayan sido, y no conozco a mucha más gente en el colegio.

-Está bien, tú puedes investigar a los de Slytherin, nosotros nos encargaremos de las de Ravenclaw- decidió Roberto.

- Por cierto, ¿miraste lo de las runas?-preguntó la chica implorante- de verdad que necesito dormir en condiciones más de un par de horas, y no tener siempre esos malditos sueños. Ya tengo hecho todos los deberes que nos han mando, hasta los de la semana que viene- bufó la chica- ¡La poción anteojeras la gasto por toneladas! ¡Y acabaré adicta a la revitalizante si no quiero dormirme durante las clases!

-Anoche estuvimos trabajando en ello.

-¿Estuvimos?

-Sí, bueno, le pedí ayuda a Hermione Granger, la chica que conocimos en el tren, prefecta de Gryffindor. Es de las mejores en runas de mi clase.-Se defendió Roberto.

-Te dije que no se lo enseñaras a nadie, son mis sueños, y no quiero que lo sepa más gente- se quejó Claudia.

-Pensé que te importaba más que lo resolviésemos- dijo Roberto un poco enfadado.

-Bueno, vale, pero por favor, no se lo enseñes a nadie más.

-Ehm…

-No me digas que se lo enseñaste a alguien más.

-Bueno, Ron y Harry saben algo, pero ninguno de los tres sabe que está relacionado contigo, sólo les enseñé el papel.-se defendió el chico.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, espero que al menos sirva para algo- dijo la chica, alzando la vista- Se está haciendo tarde y no hemos practicado nada. Hablamos después del desayuno- dijo dando una patada al suelo montada sobre su escoba, mientras Brian la imitaba elevándose también del suelo.

Roberto optó por volver al colegio, aunque cuando se acercaba hacia el camino que conducía a la entrada principal del castillo creyó ver a su padre a lo lejos _¿en dirección a Hogsmeade? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con su padre?, el día anterior, tampoco había desayunado en el colegio. ¿Estaría haciendo algo para la orden del fénix?_

Cuando Roberto llegó a la sala común ésta estaba aún desierta, así que subió a por sus cosas y se bajó con la intención de intentar avanzar en la traducción de las runas. Un rato más tarde bajó Hermione con cara de no haber dormido demasiado bien. Para Roberto era obvio que la discusión de la noche con el pelirrojo, era para ella mucho más que un simple asunto de autoridad, ¡si al final hasta se habían olvidado de Brian! Pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada, si ella quería hablar, hablarían, pero no quería entrometerse.

-Hola, Hermione. Te levantas temprano.-La saludó.

-Sí, bueno. No tenía más sueño.- se justificó la chica- aunque obviamente no soy la más madrugadora- dijo con mirada acusadora aunque de mejor humor.

-Yo tampoco tenía sueño-sonrió el moreno- además lo de la traducción tiene cierta importancia- dijo el chico un poco preocupado.

-Creo que deberíamos visitar la biblioteca, quizás encontremos algo de interés- sugirió la chica.

-De acuerdo entonces, pero todavía no está abierta ¿no?- preguntó Roberto.

-No, la verdad es que no, pero podemos mirar después del almuerzo- dijo la chica sacando el horario- tenemos toda la tarde libre hasta la hora de sortilegios mentales- oh, ¡no!, tengo la prueba de DCAO a las 19:00. No me lo puedo creer, lo había olvidado. De todos modos iremos a la biblioteca, allí puedo repasar un poco mientras tú miras lo de las runas. Dijo Hermione empezando a ponerse nerviosa al haberse acordado del examen. Creo que estudiaré un poco mientras llega la hora del desayuno- dijo la chica sacando el libro reglamentario de DCAO correspondiente al sexto curso- En realidad es una suerte que hoy mismo tengamos clases de esta asignatura, espero que sean mejores que las del año pasado exceptuando las clases con Harry, claro.

-¿Clases con Harry?- se interesó Roberto- ¿con Harry Potter?

-Sí, bueno, en realidad eran ilegales, pero es una larga historia- contestó Hermione.

Pasaron un rato sumidos en la lectura de sus respectivos libros, cuando los primeros alumnos empezaron a bajar a la sala común, momento en el que Brian entró corriendo y colorado debido a la carrera, y subió directamente hacia las habitaciones.

-Roberto-lo interrumpió Hermione- te importaría que nos fuésemos ya a desayunar. Preferiría…

-En realidad iba a sugerirte ir a desayunar, creo que me está entrando hambre- mintió Roberto para liberar a la chica un poco de la tensión. Se notaba que aún estaba dolida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El comedor estaba prácticamente desierto, aunque unos pocos alumnos madrugadores ya desayunaban en sus respectivas mesas. Hermione y Roberto se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor a la que cada vez llegaban más alumnos, incluidos Harry y Ron, que los saludaron, aunque Hermione no respondió al saludo del pelirrojo.

Algo más tarde Roberto se percató de la entrada de Claudia al comedor, y no se le escapó el detalle de ver como muchas de las chicas parecían mirarla más de lo normal, y cuchichear a su paso ¡realmente la mayoría de las chicas parecía estar ya al tanto del rumor, y para exasperación de Roberto una chica de Gryffindor, que se había sentado junto a Hermione y que Roberto creía que se llamaba Lavender, les contó muy impresionada el rumor que el chico ya conocía, pero en este caso y para su alivio pudo defender a su hermana. También pudo comprobar satisfecho que la expresión de sus nuevos amigos era mayormente de incredulidad.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho eso, Lavender?- preguntó Roberto a la Gryffindor.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, lo estaban diciendo ayer en la clase de estudios muggles- dijo la chica dudosa.

-Deberías informarte mejor, porque ese rumor es una absoluta mentira, yo estaba en el mismo colegio de la chica, y desde luego que la persona que lo haya dicho, es una mentirosa- dijo Roberto molesto.

-¿Estás seguro?, a veces ocurren esas cosas y no todo el mundo acaba enterándose- dijo la chica decepcionada porque aquel chisme era realmente jugoso- ¿La conocías bastante?

-Por supuesto que la conocía bastante- intervino Ginny que estaba sentada junto a Harry, y había permanecido atenta a toda la conversación- Él y la chica, que por cierto, se llama Claudia, fueron novios.

El giro de la historia, tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluido el propio Roberto, que no esperaba para nada aquello_. ¡¡ ¿Cómo que él había sido novio de su hermana?!!_

En aquel momento, Harry miró a Roberto de un modo totalmente distinto, no se esperaba aquello. Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos. Pero Lavender estaba, como buena cotilla, francamente interesada en la nueva historia. Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin pareja, bueno, en realidad ex -pareja.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Lavender aún un poco escéptica, no quería propagar un contra rumor sin estar completamente segura.

-Por supuesto- contestó Ginny- la propia Claudia me lo dijo- contestó la pelirroja. Al día anterior se había enterado de lo que se contaba, y aunque Claudia le caía bien y quería ayudarla, no sabía como. Pero al ver a Roberto defender a la chica recordó la foto que había visto que tenía Claudia, y que esta le había dicho que el chico había sido su novio. En otras circunstancias, no lo habría contado, pero dada la situación era preferible un rumor cierto que aquella mentira difamadora. Esperaba que la chica no se enfadase, en todo caso hablaría con ella después explicándoselo todo y para pedirle perdón por bueno, por lianta.

Roberto no salía de su asombro, no tenía a Ginny por una inventora de chismes, pero, _¡¡¡ ¿por qué habría dicho eso Claudia?!!!_ Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que todo aquello se liase más. Y levantándose de su mesa, se dirigió decidido hacia donde se encontraba su hermana: hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Todos los alumnos de aquella casa lo miraban escrutadoramente no era habitual que un Gryffindor se adentrase en su territorio, pero al chico le importaban poco las miradas de los Slytherin.

-Claudia, necesito hablar contigo un momento- dijo Roberto tranquilamente.

La chica estaba un poco sorprendida, pero reaccionó rápidamente- eh, sí claro- dijo levantándose y siguiendo a su hermano hacia la salida del comedor, bajo la mirada curiosa de muchos de los estudiantes.

Cuando Roberto hubo comprobado que no había nadie suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación, inició su interrogatorio particular:

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que hemos sido novios?!-preguntó en voz susurrante, a la chica que lo miraba muy sorprendida.

-¿novios? ¿Tú y yo?, pero bueno, en este colegio no pierden el tiempo inventando chismes- dijo Claudia todavía impactada por el nuevo rumor.

-Sí, pero esta vez es Ginny la que dice que tú se lo contaste- dijo Roberto acusador.

Ante estas palabras la chica recordó el suceso que tuvo lugar cuando pasaron unos días en el cuartel…

.

_Sin darse cuenta había puesto sobre la cama un pequeño montón de fotografías, y en la primera de ellas aparecía sonriendo de la mano de Roberto._

_-Vaya es Roberto ¿no?- Preguntó Ginny sonriendo pícaramente._

_Al darse cuenta de su descuido, Claudia, muy nerviosa, volvió a coger precipitadamente todo el montón de fotografías y lo guardó en la maleta. Había metido la pata, y menos mal que sólo estaba con Roberto, había muchas más fotografías muy comprometedoras con sus padres, y aquella chica conocía a su padre, ¿cómo lo hubiese explicado? Debía poner más cuidado, ¿en qué estaba pensando?_

_-Perdona no quise ser indiscreta- se excusó Ginny al ver la reacción de la chica._

_-No te preocupes, no es nada, bueno…, él y yo…- dijo dudando sin saber muy bien como explicar aquella fotografía- somos amigos desde hace mucho. Estábamos en la misma clase y…_

_Ginny sonreía ahora más ampliamente,- no tienes que preocuparte, mira-, y sacó una pequeña fotografía de un chico que saludaba alegremente. Este es Dean, mi novio._

_Viendo por donde iba, Claudia no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, aquella después de todo, no era una mala salida- Está bien- admitió- Roberto y yo, salíamos juntos, pero lo dejamos hace algún tiempo._

_._

Ante la explicación de Claudia, Roberto no estaba del todo satisfecho.

-Ya podías haber inventado otra cosa, ahora todo el mundo va a "saber" que hemos sido novios- bufó el chico algo enfadado.

-Oye- se quejó la chica- no creo que sea para tanto que hayas sido mi novio, de hecho debería ser un honor para ti- siguió la chica bromeando- no muchos pueden decir lo mismo y en realidad yo no he ganado mucho con el cambio, el profe está mucho mejor. En todo caso supongo que esto es menos problemático.

-¡Pero serás…!- se quejó él riendo.

- En fin, deberíamos terminar el desayuno, además dejé mis cosas en el comedor- dijo claudia que aún tenía algo de hambre.

-¡Estas hecha una glotona!, si sigues así, te volverás una bolita, y no sé si querré darte una segunda oportunidad para que vuelvas conmigo- dijo el chico bromeando.

-Yo no quiero una segunda oportunidad contigo, querido- siguió ella la broma- bueno, nos vemos- se despidió dirigiéndose ya hacia su mesa de muy buen humor.

Roberto al sentarse con sus compañeros, aún sonreía divertido.

-¿estas segura de que ya no están juntos?- preguntó Lavender a Ginny en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Harry no lo oyera.

El chico al ver la buena relación de Claudia con Roberto se había temido algo similar, aunque nunca quiso llegar a creerlo, pero ahora, al oír a Lavender, él también empezó a pensar que quizás todavía había algo entre ellos, y una sensación un tanto desagradable, empezó a ponerlo de mal humor.

Harry no era el único Gryffindor de mal humor aquella mañana. Cierto pelirrojo también estaba enfadado porque a pesar de todos sus intentos para hablar con Hermione, la chica como toda respuesta se dedicaba a ignorarlo.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas, he aquí otro capítulo que espero os haya gustado.

No voy a adelantar nada del próximo, porque no lo tengo escrito todavía, y después surgen imprevistos, y no ocurre lo que esperaba, sólo os diré que será la primera clase de DCAO.

**Espero que seáis buenos y dejéis reviews, que eso motiva mucho a cualquier escritor de fics, y seguro que me animan a escribir más rápido y así subir antes el próximo capítulo. **

Y contestando a todos los que me hicisteis felices en el capítulo anterior enviándome uno:

**Gandulfo**: Muchísisimas gracias por el review y por animarte a dejarlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Jessy Tonks**: Hola guapetona, Desde luego Cho es una entrometida… pero que le vamos a hacer la chica parece que se arrepintió de haber dejado a Harry. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, al menos esta vez no se entrometió. Hasta pronto y un beso.

**Clau de Snape**: ¡Hola! Bueno, que te pareció este capítulo, al final ni se descubre lo de las runas ni clases, pero hubo otro tipo de acción ¿no? Jeje. Por lo de Ron y Hermione… estos chicos si que son torpes y Ron creo que es el campeón, por ahora no se si se pondrá celoso por Roberto, más bien será Harry el que se pique con el chico jijiji, si supiera… Ron no necesita celos para meter la pata, el solito se las apaña, en el fondo me da un poco de pena. En fin, hasta pronto. Saludos.

**Cerdo Volador**: Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Desde luego que Cho a mi me cae tambien mal, que mala es, al menos en mi fic. Bueno, chica. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola preciosa, siento que Sev no salga demasiado, de echo el pobre lo lleva muy mal, ya veremos, pero al parecer Voldie no está muy contento con el, el próximo no, pero pronto pondré un capi especial para él y veremos qué es lo que esta pasando. Lamento lo de tu ordenador, es triste que fallezca algo tan preciado, y si es a manos de un hermano, mucho peor, por suerte el mío ya se fue de casa. En fin espero que puedas recuperar tu ordenador u otro en su defecto. Un beso.

Hasta pronto y sed felices.

Elanor Black.

Miembro de la orden Severusiana.


	15. Las advertencias de Snape

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Por Elanor Black

**Capítulo 15: Las advertencias de Snape**.

La primera clase del día era DCAO, con la profesora Snape, que aquel año compartían con los Slytherin.

Cuando Harry y los demás llegaron, muchos de los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente ya estaban allí.

Harry tenía muchas dudas respecto a la nueva profesora, especialmente después de saberse que era la esposa de Snape, y puesto que este era tan parcial con respecto a los alumnos de su casa, ¿tendría ella esa misma preferencia?, no tardarían mucho en averiguarlo, porque la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, y pronto llegaría la profesora. Se sentó junto a Ron que aquella mañana estaba especialmente serio, después de la discusión de la noche anterior con Hermione, no lo culpaba, y Hermione… pocas veces la había visto tan enfadada, pero antes o después tendrían que hacer las paces ¿no?

De vez en cuando miraba hacia la zona de Slytherin, de forma más o menos disimulada hacia aquella chica que cada vez ocupaba más sus pensamientos. Ella estaba ojeando el libro que utilizarían en la asignatura. Parecía aburrida.

La puerta se cerró y la profesora Snape se situó delante de su mesa.

-Buenos días a todos. Como ya saben soy la profesora Snape y durante este curso les impartiré DCAO. Debido a las circunstancias del momento actual, creo innecesario explicarles la importancia de esta asignatura, así que espero de ustedes la máxima dedicación.

Según tengo entendido y he podido comprobar, el desarrollo de esta asignatura durante varios cursos ha sido bastante irregular, especialmente durante el anterior, en el que apenas aprendieron ningún hechizo nuevo, al menos durante las clases. En todo caso pocos de ustedes estuvieron ociosos ya que los resultados del TIMO no fueron tan malos como cabría esperar.

Este año no será como el anterior, y es mi objetivo que aprendan tantos hechizos como sean capaces y puedan serle de utilidad.

En nuestro enfrentamiento que otros magos, un buen método para defendernos puede basarse en confundir a nuestro enemigo, es por ello que en este curso comenzaremos con la creación de ilusiones, para engañar la mente de nuestro adversario, Las ilusiones no son fáciles de crear, y precisan de gran concentración pero cuando consigamos dominarlas, podremos crear imágenes tanto de objetos sencillos, como de personas, al principio inanimados, y más adelante podremos conseguir que se muevan y modifiquen su aspecto a voluntad. No es lo mismo para un mago enfrentarse a un adversario que a decenas de ellos. Y tampoco podrá atacarnos eficazmente si creamos imágenes de nosotros mismos, y no es capaz de distinguirnos…

Comenzaremos con algo sencillo-con un suave gesto de la varita, la profesora hizo aparecer frente a cada alumno diferentes objetos- el hechizo que deben utilizar es _imagosimmil_, pensando en la imagen de aquello que quieren formar, primero pueden ayudarse de los objetos que les he propuesto, después formarán imágenes de objetos que no estén en esta habitación. Pueden comenzar.

Harry, siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora se concentró en la llave que tenía frente a él, y tras hacer el movimiento de varita y decir el sortilegio tal como había hecho la profesora no ocurrió nada. Volvió a intentarlo pero lo máximo que consiguió fue una sombra gris informe. Ofuscado por el fracaso miró al resto de sus compañeros. Hermione había conseguido formar la imagen más o menos borrosa de un tenedor, pero tanto Roberto como Claudia tenían frente a ellos sendos duplicados perfectos del frasco y el pergamino que tenían frente a ellos. Harry estaba sorprendido, no podía diferenciar cual era el verdadero y cual la imagen.

La profesora satisfecha observó los resultados.

-Nosotros fuimos introducidos en este tipo de sortilegios durante el curso pasado- se justificó Roberto refiriéndose también a Claudia.

-Sí- corroboró Claudia- Estudiábamos en otro colegio.

A Harry aquello le sonó raro, según él había entendido la profesora les había dado clase anteriormente, ¿A qué venía esa explicación?

-En ese caso será 5 puntos para Gryffindor por la convocación de la señorita Granger, puesto que ustedes jugaban con ventaja-decidió la profesora-¿Y hasta donde llegaron ustedes? ¿Podrían hacer una demostración para el resto de la clase?-sugirió la profesora.

Roberto y Claudia se levantaron y se pusieron frente al resto de la clase.

Fue Claudia la que comenzó, miró fijamente a su hermano y sonriendo alzó su varita

-_imagosimmil_.

Un duplicado del chico apareció junto a él. La imagen era estática, pero aparentemente sólida estaba bastante conseguida e incluso empuñaba su varita. Si Roberto se hubiese mantenido quieto habría sido difícil de distinguir. El chico observó su propia imagen al parecer satisfecho con la misma.

-_imagosimmil_.

Una imagen de Claudia se formó junto a la suya propia. La clase murmuraba ante las ilusiones que habían creado sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, serán 10 puntos más para Gryffindor y 10 para Slytherin dijo la profesora- con gesto de aprobación al ver con minuciosidad las imágenes.

Cuando salieron de aquella clase Harry y los demás estaban muy animados. Había sido sorprendente la facilidad aparente con que sus compañeros habían formado aquellas imágenes y aunque ellos no habían conseguido avanzar mucho, seguro que Roberto podría echarles una mano, con la tarea y las prácticas que les había asignado la profesora.

A última hora de la mañana, y tras las clases de transformaciones y encantamientos, los Gryffindor, volvían a coincidir con los Slytherin en la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid. Mientras se dirigían a la zona de la cabaña donde se daban las clases, Harry pudo comprobar con disgusto, que un poco más adelante iban Draco Malfoy y Claudia, que parecían hablar, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para oír la conversación, pero súbitamente la chica se detuvo frente a Malfoy, haciendo a este frenar en seco para no caer sobre ella. Parecía muy enfadada y le dijo algo mirándolo altivamente, _¡¡¿¿Aquella chica estaba regañando a Draco Malfoy??!!_

Aunque no consiguió llegar a tiempo para oír nada, le sirvió a Harry para alegrarle el día. Y Ron, que también había visto lo ocurrido, no pudo resistirse cuando llegó a donde estaba el rubio

-Caramba Malfoy, parece que ni los Slytherin te soportan ya-dijo Ron muy divertido

-Metete en tus asuntos pobretón- contestó el prefecto de Slytherin despectivamente.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamó Ron con fingida sorpresa, ignorando el comentario del rubio- ¡no están tus guardaespaldas para que defiendan al huroncillo! ¿No Malfoy?

Ante la alusión Malfoy sacó su varita al igual que Ron con gestos amenazadores dispuestos a lanzarse cualquier maldición, pero la cosa no llegó a más porque en aquel instante llegó Hermione y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Dejen sus estúpidos duelos para otro momento, la clase está a punto de comenzar.

-Veo que tiene que defenderte la sangre sucia de Granger- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, tras lo cual se giró y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de casa, mientras Ron era sujetado por Harry y Roberto para que no se lanzase contra el prefecto de Slytherin.

-¡Maldito engreído de Malfoy! Un día de estos le ajustaré las cuentas- dijo Ron en tono amenazador una vez que los chicos lo hubieron soltado.

La clase discurrió con normalidad y Hagrid escogió para ese día el estudio del Fénix, para lo que había tomado prestado a Fawkes que deleitó a muchos de los alumnos que aún no lo conocían.

A la salida del gran comedor, tras el almuerzo, Roberto y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, seguidos por Ron y Harry que aunque no habían sido invitados, insistieron en acompañarlos, por motivos poco académicos. Por un lado Ron quería intentar hacer las paces con Herm, y Harry acompañaba a su amigo y aunque no lo admitiese, no quería perder de vista a Roberto, quería comprobar hasta que punto era cierto aquello de que ya no era novio de Claudia.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, esta estaba prácticamente vacía, aunque pudieron ver en una de las mesas del fondo a Claudia, que al verlos les hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que se acercaran. Cosa que hicieron.

Harry observó a aquella chica con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado verla… lo hacía sentirse bien, alegre ligero, pero por otro lado parecía que hubiese quedado con Roberto, y el chico se había sentado a su lado y hablaban entre susurros con franca familiaridad, aquello le hacía sentirse fatal era obvio que había algo entre ellos, deseaba estar en el lugar del otro chico, pero no era así.

La chica alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Le sonrió.

Harry estaba en las nubes, Claudia le había sonreído. Sus ojos tan brillantes, tan bonitos, le habían dedicado una sonrisa.

Notó como Ron tironeaba de su manga, devolviendo a Harry a la tierra.

-Harry, sé que estás en edad de crecimiento, pero por estar de pie no lo harás más rápido, siéntate de una vez-dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja intentando aguantar la risa al ver a su amigo sonrojado.

Harry al darse cuenta de cómo Ron se burlaba de él se sentó de golpe, y fijó su mirada en uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa como si fuese la cosa más interesante que había visto nunca. El libro resultó titularse, Estudio avanzado sobre runas antiguas y sus variantes a lo largo de la Historia. _Buaghh Runas, esa era una de las asignaturas tan aburridas que había tomado Hermione_, pensó Harry.

-¿Vosotros tambien nos vais a ayudar a descifrar la runa?- preguntó Claudia en voz baja.

-¿Eh?- Harry y Ron se miraron confusos- nosotros no sabemos nada de runas-negó Ron.

-Pero si podemos echaros una mano...- se ofreció Harry.

-No creo que podáis hacer mucho, si no conoceis la asignatura, pero gracias de todos modos- dijo la chica un poco apenada y volvió su atención a la montaña de libros que tenía frente a ella.

Tras un rato de buscar en los libros, los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que buscaban no estaba en aquellos libros.

-Me temo que si lo que buscamos tiene alguna coherencia, no está en estos libros, ¿de dónde has sacado esas runas?- preguntó Hermione un poco desesperada.

-Bueno, las encontré en un libro, pero no me lo he traído, y en realidad no... Es todo tan complicado.-se quejó la chica.

-Porque no lo traes y le echamos un vistazo, quizás pueda sernos útil- contestó la chica de pelo castaño.

-Sí, será lo mejor, así nos despejamos un poco, aunque va a ser inútil-advirtió la chica.

-Qué os parece si miramos eso fuera, todavía hace buen tiempo- sugirió Ron, al que estar en la biblioteca empezaba a aburrirlo.

-Vale- aceptó la chica- nos vemos junto al lago.

Un rato más tarde llegó Claudia a las proximidades del lago, no muy lejos encontró al grupo que estaba buscando. En sus brazos portaba un libro.

-Oye, has tardado mucho- se quejo Roberto, pensé que ya te habías echado una siesta.

-No es nada, solo cierto idiota que me ha entretenido- dijo Claudia excusándose de mal humor.

-¿Te está molestando alguien?-preguntó Roberto inquisitivamente.

-No, ya te he dicho que no es nada. Bueno aquí tengo el libro- dijo Claudia mostrando el libro que llevaba entre sus brazos, un poco reticente.

El libro en cuestión resultaba conocido por todos los presentes, de hecho, tanto Hermione como Roberto lo habían leído varias veces.

-¡Pero si es "Historia de Hogwarts"!- dijo la chica de pelo castaño sorprendida- No creo recordar haber visto esas runas en este libro- siguió en tono de duda.

Claudia miraba intensamente a cada uno de los presentes, evaluativamente. Finalmente dando un suspiro, pareció decidir algo.

-Está bien, os voy a contar algo, pero tenéis que prometerme que lo que os voy a decir no va a salir de aquí- la chica miró alrededor, para cerciorarse de que nadie más oía lo que les iba a contar, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba, hacia donde ellos estaban, se dirigía con cara furiosa, alguien que todos conocían. La chica se quedó paralizada. _¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?_

Los chicos al observar la reacción de la chica, miraron hacía lo que había visto la chica.

Con gesto furioso y a paso ligero se acercaba Severus Snape, que se detuvo frente al grupo.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?- dijo en tono venenoso.

-No sabía que estuviese prohibido estar aquí fuera- contestó Harry encarándose con su profesor.

Aquello puso a Snape aún más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

-Claudia Green, sígame-dijo el profesor, dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar hacia el colegio.

La chica estaba bastante sorprendida, pero en vista del panorama, recogió el libro, hizo un gesto a los chicos a modo de despedida y aceleró el paso tras el jefe de su casa.

No entendía a qué venía aquello, pero su padre parecía muy enfadado. Lo siguió a través de los pasillos, en dirección a su despacho. En una de las esquinas creyó ver un destello de pelo rubio. Draco Malfoy. Ese estúpido engreído seguro que tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente entraron en el despacho del profesor de pociones. Claudia cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-A ver, ¿qué es lo que he hecho ahora?- preguntó la chica molesta.

-Cuida tu tono jovencito, ahora soy tu profesor- contestó Snape en un tono más seco de lo que hubiese querido.

Claudia se sentó sobre una de las mesas esperando ver qué tenía que decirle su padre que parecía bastante tenso, aunque no tan enojado como antes.

-He recibido quejas sobre ti- empezó.

-Déjame adivinar, se trata de un idiota engreído, rubio, prefecto

-Sí, no hace falta se sigas por ahí, en todo caso, no es tan mal chico, en realidad deberías tener un poco más en cuenta al prefecto de tu casa.- dijo Severus en tono conciliador.

-Pues el individuo ese se cree con derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, de hecho me ha PROHIBIDO que hable con mi hermano. ¿Quién se cree que es para controlarme o imponerme lo que le parezca? Conmigo se ha equivocado. ¡Vamos, la lleva clara!-Claudia estaba cada vez más ofendida, y el hecho de que le prohibiesen algo, la incentivaba a incidir más en ello. Le demostraría a aquel chico que ella era muy libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

-En fin, en todo caso, deberías controlarte un poco, especialmente, si pretendes estar en el equipo de quidditch- le advirtió su padre- deberías tener en cuenta que Draco, este año, es el capitán, y es muy libre de dejarte fuera si le apetece.

Claudia no había tenido en cuenta ese factor al enfrentarse tan abiertamente con su prefecto. Realmente había metido la pata.

-¿Crees que lo haría aunque fuese buena jugadora?- preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

-Ganar la copa de las casas es un objetivo primordial, pero no dudes que si te enfrentas a él es muy probable que te mande a paseo sin siquiera hacerte las pruebas. Deberías andarte con más ojo. En realidad, no creo que esté dispuesto a aceptar que te presentes a las pruebas, estaba bastante molesto por haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a los Gryffindor.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Claudia sorprendida.

-Realmente no, pero a estas alturas todo el colegio sabe lo que pasó en la clase de criaturas mágicas, y no dudes que Draco es una persona bastante orgullosa. El hecho de haberlo humillado públicamente no lo va a olvidar así de fácil.

-Pero si yo no he hecho tal cosa, solo le dije que se metiese en sus asuntos- se excusó la chica.

-Bueno, ya veras como te las arreglas. Lo que en realidad quería decirte es que nos están vigilando, tanto a ti como a mí. Sospechan que podrías tener alguna relación conmigo, por eso, y aunque no estoy muy seguro de decirte esto, tendré que ser más duro contigo. No quiero que quede ninguna duda al respecto. No olvides que esto en realidad lo haré por tu bien, y que eres mi niña, siempre serás mi pequeña, recuérdalo, pero deberá parecer que nos odiamos profundamente, yo, intentaré darte motivos. Pero no puedo permitir que te descubran bajo ningún concepto. No volveremos a hablar de esto. Otra cosa. El hecho de que te juntes con los estúpidos Gryffindor, lástima de hijos que he criado- dijo lamentándose por Brian y Roberto- en realidad, disimula aún más que eres mi hija, pero ten cuidado con el engreído de Potter-Snape intentó controlar el odio que sentía por el chico, realmente, tuvo que admitir con todo el dolor de su corazón, que sería una tapadera estupenda si su hija se hacía amiga del chico. Pero NADA más o los mataría. En lugar de matarlos Voldemort los mataría él mismo, antes muerto que ver a su niña con el hijo de su enemigo, sólo pensarlo notaba como la ira lo cegaba-Sal de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer- se despidió en profesor de muy mal humor.

Claudia se sorprendió por la despedida tan brusca de su padre, y ya iba a salir, cuando se volvió y le dio un abrazo a su padre- Hasta luego, papá.

Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder al gesto mientras notaba como el mal humor que lo había dominado segundos antes se había esfumado- Adiós, mi pequeña- murmuró mientras veía como su hija querida, salía del aula.

Ahora tendría que buscar el modo de ganarse al estúpido de Malfoy si quería seguir en el equipo, y ver como compaginaba esto con la búsqueda de las runas, si Roberto y los demás podían ayudarla tanto mejor, estaba claro que a ella, sola le costaría muchísimo más conseguir traducirlo, y en caso de hacerlo no pensaba despreciar la ayuda que pudiesen brindarle. El grupo de Gryffindor con los que se relacionaba su hermano le inspiraba confianza, y además todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con Harry. Estaba decidido, seguiría con ese plan adelante, pero primero tendría que ganarse a Malfoy. Entrar en el equipo, era algo que deseaba fervientemente, no se había estado entrenando para nada, encontraría el modo de llevarse mejor con el rubio.

* * *

Fin de este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Tanto si es así como si no, ya sabéis, (eso quiere decir que espero, bueno, me gustaría que me dejaseis un review)

¿Qué hará Clau para congraciarse con su prefecto????

Contestando a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Marla**: Hola guapetona, gracias por el review. Harry aún no tuvo tiempo de demostrar sus celos, aunque no creo que sea tan explosivo como Ron. Este tendrá que trabajar mucho todavía si se quiere reconciliar con Hermi, esta vez está muy enfadada. Veremos que pasa en el próximo.

**Gandulfo**: Wenas, aquí tienes otro capi, espero que tambien te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el review. Saludos.

**Jessy Tonks**: Hola preciosa, aquí estamos de nuevo, y de nuevo nos libramos de la insoportable de Cho, jeje, aunque me temo que volverá, pero quién sabe… le tengo una sorpresita jijijiji. Harry el pobre no sabe mucho, pero al menos parece que se acercan algo, mira que la chica les iba a contar un secretillo, pero esta vez fue Snape el que se entrometió. De todos modos el chico está contento por como puso la chica a Drakito. Jijiji. Bueno, te cuidas, un beso.

**Tenshi Lain**: Hola, aquí tienes otro capítulo, que espero te haya gustado. No te preocupes por reviews largos, por mi mejor. No hubo oclumancia, pero bueno, en otro será. Hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola guapetona. Aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que Andrea te haya parecido bien, esta mujer es una verdadera máquina, aunque no lo haya demostrado mucho, no te preocupes, es digna descendiente de su abuelo, no por nada es su única nieta. Respecto a Harry-Claudia-Draco esto aún dará muchas vueltas, y si ahora sumamos a Roberto aunque sólo sea desde el punto de vista de los chicos, puff. Snape tendrá que cuidarse un poco, y entrometerse al mínimo en lo que respecta a su hija, aún no lo vimos, pero algo pasó. En fin, lo de las runas se hace de esperar, esta vez fue culpa de Snape, yo no tuve nada que ver. Bueno chica, hasta la próxima. Un besazo.

**Skuld Potter**: ¡¡un nuevo lector!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Hasta pronto. Un beso.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola preciosa, me alegra ver que estás por ahí. Brian no salió en este pero volverá, este no se escapa muy lejos. ¿Con Ginny?, desde luego a él le gustaría, pero no se si la chica lo consideró, por ahora más bien, lo considera un pequeño pillo, pero con Dean por ahí… ¿Quién sabe? En fin, hasta pronto, un beso.

**Idril Black**: Hola, no sé por donde andas, pero yo de todos modos aprovecho para mandarte un saludo si estás por aquí. Chao. .

Bueno chicos cuidaos mucho, divertíos más y sed felices. .


	16. El trato

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

Por Elanor Black

**Capítulo 16: El trato**

La puerta de la mazmorra que servía de clase al profesor de pociones se abrió inesperadamente. Severus molesto por la intromisión, alzó la vista con la intención de fulminar al insensato que se atrevía a molestarle, pero al ver a la intrusa su mirada se suavizó súbitamente, su esposa tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarlo con solo mirarla.

-Querido, creo recordar haberte dicho que me avisases en cuanto llegases- dijo intentando parecer seria, aunque el alivio de ver a su marido de una pieza impedía ser todo lo seria que quería parecer- ¡estaba preocupada!

Severus se mantenía de pie observándola como queriendo grabar la imagen de su esposa, mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba entre sus labios.

-Oye, ¿no te estarás riendo de mí?- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida. Pero su esposo como única respuesta se mantuvo inmóvil ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto, no me estas haciendo ningún caso- se quejó mientras se acercaba más a su marido quedando solo a unos centímetros de él.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Tocándose con la mirada. Y las risas desaparecieron de sus ojos.

Severus la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él con brusquedad, abrazándola con desesperación. Andrea también se abrazó a su marido, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho él, abandonándose finalmente al llanto.

Aquella misma mañana, Severus Snape había recibido inesperadamente, la señal de que el Señor Oscuro reclamaba su presencia, por lo que tuvo que marcharse inmediatamente, y aquel día había tardado mucho más en volver que cualquier otro día. Mientras él estaba aún fuera, Andrea había recibido preocupada la noticia de que durante la noche anterior, alguien había entrado en el colegio en el que ella había trabajado el año anterior, habían revuelto todos los documentos que hacían referencia a alumnos y profesores que había en la oficina del colegio, y el encargado de la vigilancia había sido encontrado gravemente herido, aún estaba en el hospital y se temía por su vida. Ellos habían borrado toda evidencia del paso de sus hijos por aquel colegio, pero el miedo a que se les hubiese pasado algo, algo que los descubriese y los pusiese en peligro a todos ellos y a su esposo no la dejaba concentrarse en nada, desde que recibió la noticia antes del almuerzo. La prolongada tardanza de su marido la preocupaba aún más.

Pero él había vuelto. Y la abrazaba fuertemente. Se agarró a él como si la vida le fuese en ello, no quería que aquel momento acabase.

-Preciosa… lamento romper el romanticismo del momento, pero me vas a romper las costillas- dijo él cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos-¿qué habéis almorzado hoy?, ¿espinacas?

Aquello fue demasiado para ella que finalmente soltó a su presa- ¡pero serás bobo! ¡Desde luego que hay veces que no entiendo como pude acabar casándome contigo!, seguro que me echaste alguna poción para engañarme.

-Llámalo atracción animal-contestó el profesor con tono autosuficiente.

-Sí, claro, había olvidado lo irresistibles que sois los profesores de pociones-contestó ella en tono sarcástico- ¿y ahora me explicarás por qué has tardado tanto en volver hoy, y que quería ese engendro venenoso?

-Realmente me sorprende el tratamiento que le das, no quiero ni pensar en lo que diría si lo supiese- dijo el profesor impactado- en realidad, tendremos que extremar las precauciones-siguió poniéndose más serio- no cree realmente lo que le he dicho sobre nosotros y sospecha que podría haber más. Te han estado investigando, pero no creo que hayan descubierto nada aparte de que eres nieta de Dumbledore, creo que el resto de tu familia está suficientemente oculta. Respecto a los chicos… saben que algunos alumnos nuevos han ingresado en el colegio, y que proceden de España. Creo que Brian y Severus están fuera de sospecha al ser Gryffindors, pero Claudia... intuyo que han intentado investigarlos, pero aún no han encontrado nada a lo que agarrarse para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Han atacado el colegio en el que estuve el año pasado- interrumpió Andrea en tono preocupado- Por suerte tomamos precauciones con la documentación, pero creo que deberíamos darles algo que morder a la miserable sanguijuela.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el profesor estupefacto por la falta de respeto que mostraba su esposa por el Señor Oscuro.

-Deberíamos sacar a la luz "la familia" de los chicos para que no resulten tan sospechosamente misteriosos.

-Sí, eso es, diremos que son nuestros amados hijos y se acabó el misterio-dedujo Snape en tono irónico.

-Desde luego que no te ha sentado bien la visita a Voldemort, era irónico- explico Andrea- obviamente, me refiero a una falsa familia.

-Estupendo, ¿y te importaría decirme de dónde pretendes sacar a tres familias dispuestas a hacerse pasar por los progenitores de nuestros hijos?-preguntó él muy crítico.

-Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero tus esfuerzos deberían orientarse a apoyarme, y no a echar por tierra mis ideas-le reclamó.

El profesor guardó silencio ya que obviamente no era recomendable oponerse a las ideas de su esposa.

-Hablaré con el abuelo, quizás pueda aportar algo más positivo que tu silencio-prosiguió ella exasperada.

-Puedo hacer cosas más productivas que tener ideas descabelladas-se acercó a su esposa peligrosamente.

-Eso no lo tengo muy claro-lo retó-en todo caso deberías saber que mis ideas no son descabelladas, todas son magníficas y muy acertadas, excepto una de hace unos años, por la que aún hoy estoy pagando las consecuencias-dijo ella enganchándose del cuello de su marido.

-¡¿Me estás llamando consecuencia de una mala idea?!-preguntó él, ofendido.

-Por supuesto, fue la peor de mis ideas-prosiguió ella muy segura.

-En ese caso, me resultan inimaginables las consecuencias de las buenas ideas-concluyó mientras la besaba bruscamente. Tras el beso, se separó de ella, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, sentándose frente a algunos pergaminos que permanecían extendidos.- Creo que tenías una conversación pendiente con el director, para la búsqueda de ideas-sugirió él a modo de despedida.

La profesora hizo un gesto con la varita cerrando la habitación.

-En realidad, esa conversación, puede esperar un rato, de hecho… puede esperar hasta mañana-concluyó pensándolo mejor, mientras se sentaba sobre las rodillas de su esposo con movimientos felinos y continuaba con el beso que él había interrumpido.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras tanto, Claudia entraba en la sala común de la casa de las serpientes, concentrándose en la que debería ser una buena actuación. Miró alrededor en busca del prefecto de sexto año, y lo encontró sentado cerca de la ventana, leyendo un libro. Se acercó con paso decidido, no pensaba esperar a prolongar más su espera, haría lo que tenía que hacer, entraría en el equipo, no iba a permitir que una tontería la dejase fuera antes incluso de las pruebas de ingreso.

-Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó intentando suavizar su tono.

El chico la miró escrutadoramente-¿qué quieres ahora, traidora de la casa?

Al parecer, el chico no se lo iba a poner fácil, pero tendría que intentarlo.

-Quería disculparme por mi actitud de esta mañana, comprendo que me equivoqué al molestarme contigo-dijo ella en tono neutro, mientras interiormente maldecía en arameo, odiaba pedir disculpas, especialmente si creía que tenía razón.

-¡Por supuesto que te equivocaste! Me pusiste en evidencia públicamente-Contestó el chico muy enfadado al recordar las burlas de Potter y Weasley.

-Lo lamento, no era esa mi intención, pero estaba enfadada porque pensaba que tratabas de controlarme-intentó defenderse.

-A mí no me importas en absoluto y por supuesto no me interesa controlarte, pero al ser nueva, debías saber que los Gryffindor no son una compañía recomendable para los miembros de esta casa-Contestó el rubio en tono despectivo.

-Obviamente sé que los Gryffindor son detestables, no sé si lo sabes, pero estuve saliendo con uno de ellos, y tenía una cuenta pendiente con él. Ese es el motivo por el que pudo parecerte que me relacionaba con ellos, pero desde luego, tengo mis motivos, y obviamente no son amistosos.

Ante el giro de los hechos Draco se mostró sorprendido. No había imaginado que la chica estuviese con ellos con segundas intenciones, más bien, había oído lo de ella y el chico que la había sacado del comedor durante el desayuno, pero parecía más bien que la relación era "cordial"- ¿Me quieres decir con eso, que en realidad, estás tramando algún tipo de venganza contra ese chico?

-Por supuesto- dijo Claudia satisfecha al creer que Malfoy había picado- ese niñato y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, y tengo mis métodos para cobrarla.

-Eso cambia las cosas. En todo caso deberías saber que cuentas con nosotros para hacer morder el polvo a ese y a cualquiera que se enfrente a una Slytherin.

-Muchas gracias, Malfoy, de veras, pero tengo mis propios métodos-contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente declinando el ofrecimiento.

-Puedes llamarme Draco-concedió el chico satisfecho- aunque aún tendrás que hacer algo más para resarcir mi imagen pública. En nuestra casa no debemos permitir que aparezcan fisuras, daríamos una imagen de vulnerabilidad respecto a otras casas, y lamento decirte que no somos lo que podríamos llamar populares en el colegio.

-Sí, algo de eso he notado-dijo la chica en tono amargo al recordar los murmullos de las chicas a su paso-Por cierto, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, y es que, si en esta casa digamos, que formamos una piña, ¿es posible que ciertos rumores inventados sobre mí, hayan partido de algún Slytherin?

-¿Te refieres a tu lío con el profesor?- preguntó Draco de forma directa.

-Pues sí. En realidad me gustaría saber quién lo ha inventado-contestó Claudia observando a su prefecto.

Tras unos instantes pensativo Draco se decidió a contestar-Habría sido posible si esos rumores hubiesen sido posteriores a tu "enfrentamiento" conmigo, y no te sorprendas: si estás contra tu casa, tu casa estará contra ti, pero al menos, has sabido rectificar a tiempo. El hecho es que los rumores fueron anteriores, por lo que te puedo garantizar, que no han partido de ninguno de tus compañeros. Ha debido ser de alguien de fuera. Si quieres, podemos echarte una mano-sugirió el rubio.

-No te preocupes, creo que sé quien ha sido.

-Como quieras-contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- en todo caso queda pendiente nuestra imagen pública.

Claudia respiró hondo temiendo lo que el rubio habría imaginado, pero qué se le iba a hacer, en realidad no parecía tan mala gente-¿Qué has pensado?

Draco se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiese.

-Sé que no debería decirte esto, y estoy haciendo el idiota contigo, pero a pesar de todo, me caes bien, y creo que aún no estas "contaminada" por toda la basura de este colegio.

Claudia se quedó sorprendida ante el tono serio del chico, no esperaba esa actitud en él.

-Te informo de que en este momento estás hablando con una de las personas más impopulares de este colegio.

-No sé que quieres decir con eso, eres el prefecto de la casa.

-Las cosas no son como parecen, en realidad soy una especie de apestado en este colegio- la voz de Draco adquirió un tono venenoso al recordar la actitud de sus compañeros para con él tras el juicio de su padre.

-No termino de entenderte Draco.

-Mi padre ha sido acusado de mortífago, lo es, pero bueno, eso es secundario. El caso es que para nuestra casa, puesto que han descubierto a mi familia, ya no soy alguien con quién el relacionarse sea demasiado beneficioso, y para el resto del colegio soy el hijo de un mortífago y por lo tanto peligroso e indeseable.

-Pero la gente de nuestra casa parece respetarte- dijo la chica aún un tanto sorprendida por la familiaridad con que el chico la estaba tratando y por el hecho de que le contase aquello a una práctica desconocida.

-Eso sólo porque soy el prefecto y el capitán del equipo de quidditch, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a desafiarme abiertamente, pero no se atreverán a relacionarse conmigo más allá de lo necesario, para el mundo mágico, a pesar de que mi familia es muy poderosa, no estoy ni estaré bien visto. No por nada acabó mi "querido" padre en Azkaban.

-Lo siento-esta vez sí que lo dijo sinceramente, le apenó ver a aquel chico que parecía estar tan solo.

Draco al ver la cara triste de la chica, abandonó momentáneamente el gesto tosco que lo caracterizaba-No te preocupes, como ya te he dicho, tendrás que hacer algo por mí, en realidad sé que no es un cambio justo, pero me debes una.

-¿A qué te refieres con un cambio justo?-preguntó Claudia mirándolo desconfiada.

-Tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi novia durante una semana- decidió el rubio.

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!! ¿Te has vuelto loco, Draco Malfoy?-Preguntó Claudia enfadada y a la vez sorprendida por la caradura del chico.

Draco sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué mejor motivo para justificar un ataque de celos por tu parte?-preguntó el chico satisfecho.

-¿Qué ataque de celos?-contestó ella explotando.

-El tuyo de esta mañana, por supuesto-contestó él tranquilamente.

-Definitivamente, de pequeño te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte, porque los efectos se notan aún hoy día-contestó ella exasperada.

-Venga chica, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia realmente, ante lo que deberías sentirte halagada, solo te ofrezco que puedas disimularlo, aunque si quieres…-contestó el satisfecho arrastrando las palabras.

-pero, ¿por quién me has tomado?-bufó ella.

-Mira, tu reputación ya es patética, un profesor, un Gryffindor… te estoy proponiendo un toque de calidad, además esto podría servir en tu venganza contra el idiota ese- dijo refiriéndose obviamente a Roberto- Le haría darse cuenta de que realmente te ha perdido. En realidad con este trato, ganaríamos los dos, y sólo será durante una semana.

-No puedo creer que realmente lo estés diciendo en serio-dijo la chica girando la cabeza como intentando negar lo que estaba ocurriendo-mi padre me deportaría si se enterase de que tengo novio.

-Buah, no se enterará, el no trabaja en este colegio ¿no?- dijo Draco.

-No, claro que no, pero no puedo Draco, me parece una locura- dijo Claudia negándose.

-Está bien, comprendo que el hecho de que te relacionen con el hijo de un mortífago sea demasiado para ti- dijo el chico girándose y tomando de nuevo el rumbo hacia la sala común.

Claudia se quedó observando como se alejaba, segura de que estaba equivocándose por tomar aquella decisión, pero en cierto modo quería ayudarlo, y en realidad tampoco era para tanto, realmente no tenía amigos en el colegio, excepto los compañeros de su hermano que parecían querer ayudarla aunque obviamente era por hacerle el favor a Roberto, no le interesaba a nadie en ese aspecto(o eso pensaba ella), nunca había tenido novio y desde luego su reputación era patética, qué más daba si su "novio" era Roberto o era Draco. Además con eso se quitaba de la cabeza a Harry, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con la estúpida babosa de Cho, a la que odiaba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Espera, espera Draco-se acercó la chica corriendo hacia él.

El chico se giró hacia ella sonriendo ampliamente- ¿te has dado cuenta de tu error, y admites que estás locamente enamorada de mí?

-No digas tonterías y no me hagas arrepentirme de esto-dijo ella un poco molesta.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó el rubio más serio.

-Está bien, pero deberás comportarte, y tú también me ayudarás. No estoy dispuesta a ser novia de un incompetente, serás atento y agradable-dijo la chica decidida- Y por supuesto no tratarás de controlarme. Podré relacionarme con quién me de la gana, salir con un Slytherin supongo que será suficiente justificante para no traicionar a la casa por hablar con otra gente.

-Por supuesto puedes relacionarte con quien quieras, sólo te recomendé que no lo hicieses, pero allá tú, en todo caso seré el mejor y más tolerante novio que puedas imaginar. Pero tú tambien tendrás que ser una buena chica, sólo podrás hablar bien de mí y de lo encantador que soy.-contestó el chico satisfecho.

-Una semana, ni un día más.

-Una semana, pero una vez pasada, el que hayamos sido novios, no podrás negarlo. Jamás. Ni tampoco podrás explicar nada de esto a nadie.

Claudia se extrañó ante esta última afirmación, pero aceptó.

-Espero que no te eches atrás-le dijo Draco en tono de duda.

-¿Por quién me tomas?, si he dicho que te ayudaré lo haré- dijo Claudia firme.

En ese caso vamos a mi habitación, tengo que darte algo- dijo él satisfecho.

Claudia lo siguió pensando que estaba haciendo algo ridículo, pero de seguro sería divertido, já, no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían sus hermanos y sonrió ante la idea, imaginando sus reacciones, pero recordó a su padre, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Bueno, en realidad, su padre le había recomendado que tuviese más en cuenta a Draco, aunque no creía que con tenerlo en cuenta se refiriese a salir con él, en realidad sólo sería una mentira, aunque eso al parecer nadie lo sabría.

-He escrito las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo en este pergamino. Fírmalo.

-Qué significa esto, ni que nos estuviésemos casando.

-Considéralo una garantía de que no te burlarás de mí, y de que yo tampoco lo haré.

-¿Lo has embrujado?-preguntó Claudia sorprendida ante las precauciones del rubio.

-Sí- Fue la respuesta clara del chico.

-Está bien, pero en ese caso, yo también añadiré algo de mi propia cosecha, ¿no esperarás que yo me lleve la peor parte?, porque imagino que tus propios encantamientos podrías deshacerlos sin demasiada dificultad, pero es justo que estemos en igualdad de condiciones-dijo la chica mientras apuntaba con su varita y hacía varios gestos murmurando algunos hechizos, aunque Draco no llego a distinguirlos. Tras lo cual, firmó con una pluma que el chico tenía sobre el escritorio.

A continuación, firmó él, aún impactado por la actitud de la chica, pero satisfecho por haber conseguido su objetivo. _Se iban a enterar Weasley, y sobre todo Potter_ pensó contento como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba.

Cuando bajaron a la sala común Crabble y Goyle estaban conversando animadamente, y los vieron venir de la zona de los dormitorios de los chicos, ante lo que sonrieron ampliamente. Poniendo a Claudia nerviosa por el tipo de mirada que le estaban echando.

-Caramba Draco, veo que ya has "sometido" a la traidora- dijo Goyle con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre el tipo de sometimiento al que se estaba refiriendo.

Ante el insulto Claudia se acercó al chico y le dio una sonora bofetada que hizo que todos aquellos que estaban en la sala común y no habían observado la situación prestasen atención.

-¡Goyle! No seas imbécil, y pide disculpas a la señorita- dijo Draco amenazador.

-¡Pero Draco!-se quejó el chico estupefacto ante la actitud de su prefecto.

-Es que no me has oído, estúpido- dijo el prefecto cada vez más enfadado sacando la varita- No permitiré que nadie insulte a mi novia. Lo tomaré como algo personal.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Goyle cambiando súbitamente de actitud ante el anuncio de Draco Malfoy.

Toda la sala lo había oído claro y fuerte, Claudia era la novia de Malfoy.

Desde luego aquella chica no perdía el tiempo. En apenas dos días había conseguido lo que otras no habían logrado en años. Sólo Pansy había logrado ser novia oficial del chico, durante algunos meses durante el curso anterior, y desde luego no había logrado que el chico fuese especialmente atento con ella. La relación había sido relativamente superficial, y desde luego ella había sido la que demostró mayor interés. En ningún caso Malfoy la había defendido tan claramente.

Deberían andarse con ojo ante aquella chica si tenía tanta importancia para el rubio, que a pesar de no gozar de su momento de mayor popularidad, era el miembro de mayor poder dentro de la jerarquía de la casa de Slytherin. Siendo prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Esto es ridículo!-se quejó Roberto francamente enfadado, mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor para cenar-¡es que en este colegio no hay más gente sobre la que hablar!

-Mira chico, yo solo te cuento lo que me han dicho porque pensé que te interesaría saber que ya has sido sustituido en el corazón de esa chica Slytherin- le dijo Lavender un poco temerosa al ver la reacción del chico.

-A ver Lavender, esta tarde ella no tenía novio, y estaba con nosotros. Después se la llevó Snape. No irás a decirnos que además del profesor de su antiguo colegio ahora está saliendo también con Snape- dijo Harry molesto.

-No por favor, Snape resultó estar casado, no es precisamente a ese miembro de Slytherin al que me refería-dijo la chica asustada ante la idea.

-Bueno, pues suéltalo ya, sorpréndenos- dijo Ron resignado.

-Al parecer esa chica a conquistado al soltero más codiciado de Slytherin-dijo Lavender esperando la reacción- bueno, al menos los era el año pasado, ahora ya no es tan codiciado, pero desde luego si era soltero.

-Lavender, deja de divagar y aclárate, que aún no sé de quién estás hablando- dijo Harry exasperado.

-Por favor, Harry, Claudia está saliendo con Draco Malfoy- es que no soy clara.

-Bah, tonterías no me lo creo, imposible-negó el moreno de los ojos verdes con una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

-Pues yo tampoco me lo creo. Mi… ex, no puede haberme sustituido tan fácilmente- dijo Roberto jovial al darse cuenta de que aquello no podía ser cierto. Si había alguien con quién su hermana se llevase mal ese era Malfoy- además discutió con él esta misma mañana.

-Bah, del amor al odio hay solo un paso, y al parecer eso fue por celos- siguió Lavender empecinada.

-Me temo que tus fuentes no son muy de fiar- intervino el pelirrojo-deberías confirmar ese tipo de noticias antes de darlas.

-¿A sí? pues tú mismo, pero ya lo verás, acabarás dándome la razón- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-Sí claro, como con lo del profesor-rebatió Ron.

-Bueno, eso fue un fallo técnico- se excusó la chica- pero en este caso tengo muchos testigos. Ya, ya lo verás.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo que espero os haya gustado, como podéis imaginar en el próximo veremos las reacciones ante la constatación de la realidad de la noticia. Ja je ji jo ju, este capítulo si que fue divertido, que mala soy.

Bueno, para peticiones, preguntas, quejas, o simplemente dejar constancia de que habéis leído esta historia, ya sabéis, pulsáis la teclita de Go, que hay al final de la página y me dejáis un review, venga animaos, que no os cuesta ná, sólo unos cuantos segundos, y a mí me animáis a que continúe pronto.

Tambien podéis contactar conmigo vía mail, mi dirección es: elanorblackhotmail.com, acepto todo menos virus, por favor.

Contestando a los del capítulo anterior, como siempre y en primer lugar un millón de gracias para todos aquellos que me lo dejasteis, y tambien a aquellos que lo han dejado alguna vez.

**Jessy Tonks**: hola preciosa, aquí estamos de nuevo, aunque no se si te habrá gustado mucho que Clau haya accedido a ayudar a Draki, conste que no lo había planeado, pero me pareció divertido, quizás después de todo el chico no sea taaan mala gente, aunque Harry no estará de acuerdo conmigo. En fin dime que te pareció, espero que no quieras matarme. Bueno, un beso.

**Skuld Potter**: Hola, me encanta saludarte de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado a pesar del giro que ha dado. Creo que Snape volverá a regañar a Claudia, y esta vez más enfadado. En fin, cuídate. Un beso.

**Clau de Snape**: ¡Sorpresa! Fíjate que te he buscado directamente un novio, aunque no sé si es muy de tu gusto, jajjaja. Creo que con esto a Harry le acabará de dar un síncope. Siento no aclarar aún lo de las runas, intentaré que sigan con la investigación a pesar del noviazgo. Aunque no sé si meter a Draco también en el ajo, en realidad creo que mejor no, no sé ¿qué opinas? Respecto a las sospechas, pues, que todos vienen de España, a la vez, y no saben gran cosa de ellos, pues, no sé tendrán que investigar, para ellos, o sea mortifagos etc, saber que Snape tiene más familia podría resultarles productivo. Además tú sabes, mientras más puedan molestar… Cho no quedará sin castigo jijijjiuj. En fin, chica, hasta pronto. Un besazo.

**Tenshi Lain**: Wooola, por aquí bien, un poco de calor, pero muy bien por lo demás. Es cierto lo de los rumores, pero desde luego, en este colegio funcionan que vaya. Gracias por tu review. Respecto a lo de tu fic, anímate y lo subes, si quieres, dime tu e-mail, y te explico como subí yo el mío. No soy una gran experta, pero aquí esta colgado, así que no te preocupes, que no es difícil. Hasta pronto. Chao.

**Barbi**: Holas especiales para mi nueva lectora. Muchas gracias por dejarme el review. Me alegro de que esté gustando la historia. Parece que pasará algo entre Harry y Claudia, aunque por ahora no lo que todos esperamos. Espero que a pesar de esto sigas leyendo este fic, prometo que intentaré ser más buena en adelante, es que no pude resistirme a hacer sufrir un poco al moreno. Bueno chica, un beso y hasta el próximo, espero. Chao.

Cuidaos y sed felices.


	17. Rosas rojas

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

**Capítulo 17: Rosas rojas.**

Cuando los chicos llegaron al comedor, no se sorprendieron al ver a algunos alumnos que ya estaban cenando con voracidad, se trataba de los que habían hecho las pruebas de nivel para la ampliación de DCAO, definitivamente ese examen abría el apetito. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaba ya Hermione y junto a ella se había sentado Ginny que la miraba con curiosidad. Se sentaron junto a ellas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Ron intentando ser amable.

-Muy bien, gracias-contestó Hermione secamente.

Ante lo cual el pelirrojo suspiró desesperado y miró a Harry en busca de ayuda. Éste se encogió de hombros con cara de compasión, lo cual no lo animaba mucho.

-Los resultados los dan mañana-prosiguió Hermione en tono neutral.

-A los de quinto no nos hicieron pruebas, nosotros ya empezamos con las clases de apoyo a los TIMOS.

-Y que tal profesor es Kingsley- preguntó Harry interesado.

-Pues… muy estricto. No sé, es distinto a como era en el cuartel. Parece muy metido en el papel de profesor.

No llevaban mucho comiendo, cuando cierto rubio de segundo año, sin esperar a ser invitado, se sentó junto a Ginny, y sin hacer caso de la cena se dedicó a observarla fijamente.

La chica lo miraba con curiosidad-¿Y?

-Nada, sólo observaba lo hermosa que eres mientras comes-respondió el chico muy divertido por la cara de incredulidad que puso la pelirroja.

-¡Pero Brian!-Se quejó la chica.

Dean observaba la escena un poco molesto con el chiquillo y el hecho de que siempre estuviese diciéndole tonterías a Ginny, pero no podía quejarse, cómo iba a justificar su enfado por un crío de segundo.

-Princesa, hagas lo que hagas estarás igualmente preciosa, no puedo dejar de mirarte-declaró Brian extasiado apoyando su cara en la mano. Aunque poco a poco notó un suave olorcillo… era un aroma delicioso… no había duda, y sin darse cuenta volteó a ver qué era ese suculento manjar que lo embriaga. Frente a él descubrió a Roberto que lo miraba con cara burlona mientras soplaba una fuente de comida.

-¿Como era eso de que no podías dejar de mirarla?- preguntó sin poder aguantar más la carcajada.

Brian puso cara de ofendido al ver como todos los que habían presenciado la escena, reían alegremente.

-Vencida por la comida-suspiró Ginny trágicamente entre risas.

-Vale, vale, estoy en edad de crecimiento, tendré que alimentarme ¿no?-concedió Brian empezando a reír también.

Poco a poco el comedor se había ido llenando, y sin poder evitarlo Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de cierta morena y con la esperanza de poder confirmar que los nuevos rumores eran falsos. Allí estaba, halando animadamente con… con el ¡"$&! de Malfoy. La chica sonrió por algo que le había dicho el rubio, y levantó la mirada. Lo había visto, y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al gesto con un intento de sonrisa, aunque no demasiado conseguida.

Tras la cena tenían clases de sortilegios mentales. Todos los alumnos del día anterior estaban presentes, por el momento nadie parecía interesado en abandonar la asignatura. Como el día anterior, tuvieron que esperar un poco, hasta que las puertas se abrieron, dentro esperaba la profesora de pie junto a la ventana, observando como los alumnos se iban situando tras las mesas a medida que iban entrando. Las puertas se cerraron.

Todos permanecían en silencio observando a la profesora y atendiendo a cada palabra que ésta decía. Su voz era suave, hipnotizadora, y muchos tenían que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para atender a la explicación, en lugar de quedar obnubilados. Otros directamente la oían como un murmullo agradable, y sin saber qué había ocurrido se dieron cuenta de que sus compañeros salían de allí. ¿¿¿¿Había terminado la clase????

Aquella había sido la clase más corta y extraña desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque cuando averiguaron la hora que era, resulto que había sido, supuestamente tan larga como cualquier otra.

A la salida Claudia se despidió de sus compañeros de Slytherin, tras lo que se acercó con prisas hacia Roberto, que ya caminaba en dirección contraria.

-Esperad un momento- llamó la chica.

Cuando los alcanzó, todos la miraron con curiosidad, especialmente Hermione, que aún le daba vueltas a lo de las runas, ya que la habían dejado muy intrigada.

-Quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde. Os dejé allí y al final no os pude aclarar nada.

-No te preocupes, si quieres podemos quedar mañana y nos lo cuentas todo con más tranquilidad-contestó Hermione, por lo que la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Entonces estáis seguros de que queréis ayudarme?, Aún estáis a tiempo de arrepentiros-preguntó la chica muy contenta.

-Claro que te ayudaremos, puedes contar con nosotros- dijo Harry sonriendo-¿verdad Ron?

-Eh, si… si claro-contestó el pelirrojo ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

-Eh, bien, entonces muchas gracias-dijo Claudia.

-¿Nos vemos después de almuerzo?-sugirió Roberto.

-Yo después tengo adivinación, pero los puedo buscar en cuanto salga-propuso ella.

-Muy bien, estaremos donde hoy, junto al lago- decidió Hermione.

-Hasta mañana entonces-se despidió la chica mirando significativamente a Roberto. Tras lo cual se giró en dirección a las mazmorras.

No había caminado mucho, cuando una mano la tomó del brazo. Menos mal que la comunicación con su hermano seguía tan bien como siempre.

-¿Y?, qué querías- le preguntó Roberto en voz baja y un poco molesto.

-oye que no es para tanto que quisiera hablar contigo- se defendió la chica.

-ya, pero te recuerdo que deberíamos estar en nuestras respectivas salas comunes, si nos pilla el conserje, nos quitarán puntos-se quejó el chico.

-era por lo de los rumores de mi romance con el profesor, ¿Habéis averiguado algo?-preguntó la chica.

-Por ahora no, pero Brian está en ello, tenemos algunas pistas.-explicó el chico de ojos negros.

-Pues más vale que afinéis, porque no han sido los de Slytherin, seguro que ha sido la "·$&$· de Chang- dijo Claudia entre dientes.

-Creo que tienes razón pero mañana podrás hablar con el pequeñajo, esta noche se fue con una de Ravenclaw en busca de pruebas, es increíble como se relaciona este chico.

-Sí, mañana lo veré en nuestro entrenamiento matutino. Que duermas bien-se despidió la chica alejándose a paso ligero, y dejando a Roberto con algunas preguntas pendientes, a las que decidió no darles más importancia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La mañana siguiente trajo más cosas de las esperadas, ya llevaba un buen rato entrenando, cuando llegó Brian con cara sospechosa.

-Baja aquí, tenemos que hablar.-dijo el chico muy serio.

Cuando Claudia llegó donde estaba el rubio lo miró con cara curiosa.

-Tenemos que planear la ofensiva, el enemigo ha sido descubierto-dijo el rubio en tono militar.

-Caramba, caramba, parece que tiene noticias para mí, general- contesto la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Afirmativo, nuestro enemigo bajó las defensas, y gracias a mis dotes de vigilancia y espionaje, pude confirmar nuestras sospechas sobre su vil ataque a traición del que se jactaba junto a sus aliados.

-Enhorabuena por su trabajo, general, y ahora me informará de varios puntos de importancia. Primero, identifique al enemigo.

-Se trata de una confabulación de Ravenclaws, concretamente tres individuas cuya comandante general parece ser cierta persona que atiende al nombre de Cho Chang. Tal y como suponía mi comandante.

-Lo sabía, esa arpía tenía que estar en esto- exclamó Claudia sin poder evitarlo. Tras unos instantes prosiguió con el interrogatorio a su hermano-Segundo, ¿conocemos sus motivaciones?

-Eso no parece estar demasiado claro, fundamentalmente trataban de desacreditar y burlar a mi comandante. Aunque desconocemos las causas que originaron sus vanas manipulaciones.

-No tan vanas general, mi entrada en este colegio estuvo influenciada por esas habladurías- con un suspiro Claudia toma su decisión de castigar a sus enemigas-Tercero, propuestas de actuación.

-Por supuesto un contraataque contundente. Nuestras enemigas deben pagar el atrevimiento de atacar a un miembro de nuestro equipo. El general Roberto también ha sido informado y está de acuerdo en que es necesario un castigo, aunque en su opinión debe ser una actuación sorpresa y sin intervención directa que pueda relacionarnos con las medidas a tomar.

-Propuesta aceptada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto entusiasmado Brian no pudiendo evitar romper el protocolo que habían entablado- por favor, vamos a utilizar el libro de Sirius.

-¿el libro??¿Qué libro?-preguntó Claudia extrañada.

-El que encontramos en el despacho de papá antes de las clases-exclamó Brian como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿El que tiene Roberto?- preguntó Claudia recordando uno de los libros que encontraron durante las vacaciones.

Tras ser castigados mientras estaban en la orden del fénix, sus padres los llevaron al colegio, a Hogwarts prematuramente donde estuvieron durante un mes, prácticamente solos. En ese tiempo tuvieron muchas oportunidades de pasear por el colegio e "inspeccionar" el lugar que sería su nuevo colegio. Descubrieron algunas cosas interesantes a pesar de que algunas zonas estaban cerradas como la Biblioteca, que a pesar de intentar todos los sortilegios que conocía Claudia fue incapaz de abrir. Al menos las habitaciones de su padre estaban abiertas, y de hecho, les indujo a estudiar entre los libros que poseía como profesor de pociones. Muchos eran muy complicados y de un nivel inasequible para ellos, pero otros resultaron ser muy interesantes, entre ellos uno que parecía ser bastante viejo y estaba un poco estropeado. Debía haber sido confiscado a algún alumno llamado Sirius Black, ya que su nombre figuraba en la primera página y dudaban que su padre jamás se hubiese molestado en conseguir un libro sobre pociones dedicadas a divertirse, el libro se titulaba "las pociones más divertidas de la historia" y aunque algunas tenían ingredientes de lo más extraño, o parecían bastante difíciles de preparar, otras parecían bastante simples. Fue Roberto el que lo había descubierto, y pidió permiso a su padre para estudiarlo en mayor profundidad, aunque ciertamente Severus Snape nunca supo con exactitud de qué libro se trataba.

-Estupendo. Te confío la nueva misión de informar a Roberto, y preparar una reunión para decidir qué vamos a hacer con exactitud.

-Hecho, creo que ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo divertido- afirmó Brian entusiasmado.

-Me temo que se nos hizo tarde para el entrenamiento. Es mejor que volvamos para el desayuno.

-Se acepta la moción, planear la venganza me ha abierto el apetito-aseguró el rubio sonriente.

-Me pregunto si existe algo que no te dé hambre-preguntó la chica en tono de duda- y también tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde van a parar esas cantidades de comida que te zampas.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, sigo estando en edad de crecimiento, ¡tengo que alimentarme!-Se quejó Brian.

-Ya, ya, bueno ahora te veo-se despidió la chica tomando el camino de las mazmorras para cambiarse.

-Hasta luego, preciosa- se despidió él.

Claudia se volvió y le lanzó un beso a su hermano, que el chico alcanzó de un salto y guardó en su bolsillo, con un gesto que la hizo sonreír.

Tras terminar de ponerse el uniforme y coger los libros de las materias que tendría ese día bajó para dirigirse hacia el comedor, aunque se encontró con Draco que la esperaba apoyado en la pared de acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas, y que la miraba con un cierto gesto que Claudia no supo descifrar.

-Buenos días, Draco-lo saludó cordial.

-Buenas- contestó el chico con gesto indeciso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Te he visto esta mañana al despedirte de un Gryffindor-soltó el chico un tanto brusco-comprendo que nuestra "relación" tan sólo acaba de empezar, y no es muy real-siguió el chico tras cerciorarse de que nadie los podía oír-pero… al menos deberías guardar las formas, la idea era no dejarme en evidencia-le recriminó el rubio un tanto molesto.

Claudia pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad.

-Detecto cierto tono de ¿celos?-dijo la chica intentando disimular la risa.

-¡Por favor!, no digas tonterías. Tan solo espero que puedas ser más discreta- contestó él entre dientes.

Claudia acabó por no poder aguantar más y soltó una carcajada que no hizo sino aumentar más el enfado del chico, que finalmente acabó por salir de la sala común dejándola atrás.

-¡Hey!, ¡espera!, no te enfades. No tienes ni necesidad, ni motivos.

-Paso, no necesito tus explicaciones- contestó él empecinado.

-bueno, pues igualmente me vas a escuchar- se obstinó la chica plantándose delante del rubio- se supone que somos una bonita pareja, vamos a llevarnos bien, al menos durante la semana- pidió la chica en tono amable.

-Hum, está bien, pero sinceramente, no me gusta que se rían en mi cara.

-De acuerdo, perdona, pero no esperaba que te pusieses tan borde por una tontería. Te diré, que ese chico era amigo mío del anterior colegio, y simplemente habíamos quedado para entrenar un poco para las pruebas de quidditch, tengo la intención de entrar en nuestro equipo- explicó la chica con un leve tono de esperanza- Y por cierto, ese chico, se llama Brian, y es cuatro años menor que nosotros, no creo que tenga muchas posibilidades conmigo-terminó la chica sonriendo.

Draco se quedó un tanto pensativo ante la explicación de la chica, aunque finalmente sonrió un poco- Así que en el equipo de quidditch. Espero que seas buena, porque me gustaría que ganásemos la copa alguna vez. Desde luego sería perfecto. Tendría por novia a la Slytherin más guapa e inteligente y si además eres buena en el quidditch…-dijo Draco galante y de mejor humor.

-Eres un exagerado-se quejó la chica ante el cumplido.

-En absoluto-contestó él muy serio-demostraste gran dominio con los sortilegios de ilusión, que parecían de todo menos sencillos y estás en casi todas las clases avanzadas, imagino que esto no sería posible su no hubieses conseguido buenas notas en tus exámenes de calificación de los TIMOS. El hecho de que seas guapa, salta a la vista y no admite discusión. Y que estarás en el equipo de quidditch es indiscutible, no por nada tu "novio" es el capitán, muy mal tendrías que hacerlo para librarte de caer en nuestro equipo.

-Caramba Draco, me halagas.

-Si pretendo levantar en algo mi reputación al salir contigo, es porque considero que eres una persona valiosa, no perdería mi tiempo contigo si no fuese así.

-Aún no estoy segura de que esto último sea digno de agradecer-dijo la chica mirándolo sorprendida por su franqueza y su altivez.

El desayuno transcurría sin más novedades hasta que llegaron las lechuzas con el correo, una de ellas portaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas que no pasó en absoluto desapercibido. La mayor parte del alumnado femenino del colegio tenía la esperanza de ser la afortunada destinataria, pero finalmente las flores fueron a parar a las manos de una sorprendida Claudia, que acabó poniéndose del mismo color que las flores que sostenía ante la mirada curiosa de la mayoría del colegio.

Su primer impulso fue mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue algo casi inconsciente, pero no pudo evitar observar fugazmente a cierto moreno de ojos verdes que parecía realmente molesto, muy enfadado, incluso decepcionado. Obviamente no eran de él. Desanimada, Claudia tomó la tarjeta que había entre las flores. El mensaje era sencillo. Y realmente era obvia la identidad del remitente. Después de todo tenía novio pensó la chica un tanto desconcertada.

_Te dije que sería el mejor novio que pudieses imaginar. Gracias por aceptar. _

_Draco._

Eran unas flores muy hermosas, y su olor era embriagador. A pesar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Claudia consiguió mirar al chico que tenía junto a ella y que sonreía al verla tan colorada.

-Gracias, Draco. Son muy hermosas- dijo la chica todavía un tanto sorprendida. Era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba flores. Y aunque era en parte una farsa, no podía negar el hecho de que Draco tuvo ese detalle con ella.

-Nada, es sólo una sorpresa sin importancia- contestó él.

Las reacciones ante los hechos no se hicieron de esperar, y aunque muchos alumnos miraban interesados hacia la mesa de Slytherin, cierto Gryffindor fue más osado aún, y se dirigió directamente hacia la implicada.

-Caramba, Claudia, esto no me lo habías contado- le dijo Brian en tono burlón- acaso tienes algún pretendiente.

La chica ante la pregunta directa de su hermano se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero finalmente consiguió recuperar la compostura, al parecer había llegado la hora de la función.

-En fin, al parecer tú serás el primero en saberlo, te presento a Draco Malfoy, mi… novio- dijo la chica refiriéndose al prefecto de su casa.

-Encantado de conocerte Draco, dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano. Yo soy Brian Silver y más vale que te portes bien con ella, es mi protegida-aclaró el rubio muy seguro.

Al principio Draco se mostró un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de aquel Gryffindor que le tendía la mano tan despreocupadamente, y aunque no era su costumbre relacionarse con los miembros de la casa del león consideró preferible no hacerle el desplante a aquel chico, amigo de Claudia y que en realidad, no le caía del todo mal.

-Igualmente- Contestó Draco al saludo un tanto frío, pero tomando la mano del rubio.

-Chicos, no sabéis la que habéis liado- dijo el chico cambiando de tono-Me temo, Draco, que tendrás que tener cuidado con Roberto. No se ha tomado muy bien la sorpresita- siguió Brian tratando a Draco como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

-¿Roberto?-preguntó Claudia en tono de duda buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

Efectivamente en la mesa de los Gryffindor claudia podía ver como su hermano le miraba muy enfadado.

-Bueno, sí, tu sabes que aunque ya no estéis juntos, él es un tanto… protector contigo- dijo el chico divertido- yo diría que hasta está celoso, continuó Brian con sorna.

Draco ante el hecho sonrió en tono auto suficiente, que mejor forma de empezar el día que amargárselo a unos cuantos Gryffindors, y como si tal cosa se acercó más a Claudia y la rodeó con su brazo mirando altivamente hacia aquel chico que según parecía era el ex de Claudia. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa al ver como Potter se ponía rojo de furia. Desde luego, eso de conseguir que aquella chica "saliese" con él había sido una jugada magistral.

-Y menos mal que tu padre no se puede enterar de esto, porque de saberlo, se enfadaría muuucho- siguió el chico enigmáticamente, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Ante la alusión Claudia se separó bruscamente del rubio y empezó a sentirse mal, muy mal. Con sumo cuidado, intentando disimular al máximo, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores donde pudo observar como su padre la traspasaba con la mirada fija, mientras con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla parecía querer atravesar el plato que tenía frente a él. Andrea estaba hablando con él diciéndole algo al oído, pero el profesor parecía seguir en una especie de trance hasta que finalmente miró a su mujer y los dos salieron del Gran comedor, en realidad nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto.

-Bueno, parejita, os veo después-se despidió Brian riendo abiertamente. Pareciese que su hermana acabaría quitaría el record de enfados de su padre.

Claudia no fue capaz de responderle.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de movernos, tenemos clases de pociones y no debemos llegar tarde-dijo Draco levantándose.

Ante la mención de esto Claudia sintió un escalofrío, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a su padre.

-Draco, creo que me encuentro mal, me parece que no voy a poder ir a clases- intentó excusarse la chica.

-Pero qué dices, si hace un momento estabas perfectamente. No digas tonterías, que la clase de hoy es muy importante-contestó él tajante.

-De hecho, creo que tú tampoco deberías ir, tengo un mal presentimiento-intentó convencerlo la chica.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? No podemos saltarnos las clases del profesor Snape, es nuestro jefe de casa.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- pidió la chica con mirada de súplica.

-Definitivamente te volviste loca. Nos vamos.-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo.

Claudia no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a su destino, moriría joven. A manos de su padre.

El camino hacia la clase se hizo aquella mañana increíblemente corto para Claudia.

Al llegar a la clase, no tenía ánimos para nada. Se sentó en su pupitre muy pálida.

Súbitamente recordó algo, levantándose bruscamente.

-Olvidé las flores- dijo la chica con tono de esperanza encontrando la excusa perfecta para escabullirse de la mazmorra.

-No te preocupes-la detuvo Draco-Envié a una de primero para que las llevase a tu habitación.

Claudia se sentó de golpe dejándose caer sobre su silla. Viendo que el tiempo para huir de la mazmorra se le agotaba intentando en vano encontrar una excusa para poder escapar. No estaba preparada para el encuentro con su padre.

Draco la miraba extrañado. Aquella chica estaba de lo más rara, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y con cara de aquel, era el día de su juicio final. _¿Estaría envenenado algo del desayuno?_

La puerta de la mazmorra se cerró bruscamente con un gran ruido, parecía que el profesor pretendía echar abajo el castillo.

Los alumnos al observarlo, bajaron lentamente sus miradas, esperando pasar desapercibidos aquel día. El profesor parecía furioso.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros sabedor de que aquel estado de ánimo significaría que iban a divertirse a costa de los Gryffindors, que pagarían las consecuencias de su mal humor.

Lo que el prefecto de Slytherin no sabía era que aquel día las cosas serían ligeramente distintas a como solían ser…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado algo más que el anterior, creo que eso de que Claudia se haya echado por novio a Malfoy no ha gustado demasiado en general… Pero tranquilos, que sólo es por una semana de ná. El tiempo pasa volando. En todo caso, sed buenos y dejad reviews, que tendreis que animarme con algo para que siga escribiendo a buen ritmo.

En fin que no me enrollo más y paso a contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Jessy Tonks**: Hola preciosa, un millón de gracias por el review. Me alegro de que al final te controlases y no me mataras por lo de Drakito, pero para que me perdones, vamos a jugarsela a la !"·$$·$% de cho, jijiji, verás, ya verás. Y bueno, a final, Draco y Claudia se van a llevar un buen susto por su relación, a pesar de ser Malfoy, a Snape no le gusta para nada que su hija se eche novio... En fin, espero que en definitiva te haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta pronto y un beso.

**Angie Sbm**: Hola, hola. Ciertamente tenías razon, a Snape no le ha gustado demasiado la nueva noticia, y ya veremos, a pesar de todo el hombre está controlandose, aunque no se note demasiado, pero como supuestamente Claudia no tiene nada que ver con él, pues no puede desatar del todo su ira, pero ya encontrará el modo, jijijij. Respecto a sus hermanos, pues como has podido ver, Brian es bastante tolerante y apoya a su hermana, pero me temo que a Roberto le va a costar bastante más, definitivamente no le ha gustado. En fin, Un beso, y muchas gracias por tu review. Chaito.

**Tenshi Lain**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, ciertamente Claudia no se fía totalmente de Draco, y de algún modo tenía que cubrirse las espaldas... La relacion con los Gryffindors, siendo la novia de Malfoy, ciertamente se va a complicar, aunque veremos... Respecto a los merodeadores, los hijos de Snape no los conocen para nada, escepto por el libro que aparece en este capítulo, y realmente no lo relacionan con nada en concreto. Y respecto a tu última pregunta, a pesar de ser nieta de Dumbledore, Andrea no estudió en Hogwarts, todo es una historia un poco larga, pero tengo intenciones de que aparezca algo, aunque bastante más adelante. Bueno con esto me voy despidiendo hasta el próximo capítulo. Un beso.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola guapetona. Desde luego ya era hora de que Snape tuviese un poquillo de felicidad, pero a este paso, si Voldie no acaba con él, sus hijos lo matarán a disgustos, bueno no es para tanto, pero al hombre le afecta mucho lo que pasa con ellos y más si es su pequeña la implicada. jijijijij. Respecto a Harry... definitivamente a este chico tampoco le salen demasiado bien las cosas, pobrecillo, me temo que acabará metiendo la pata, y no digo más que chafo la sorpresa. ijjijijiji que mala voy a ser. En fin, muchacha, un montón de Besos. y hasta pronto.

**Idril Black**: Hola de nuevo preciosa. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, después de todo si odias a Draco estarás contenta porque a fin de cuentas, Snape casi que también y bueno, el tomará venganza por tí, jijijij. Realmente la que lo está pasando mal es la pobre Claudia que sí es consciente de la que se le viene encima jijijij. Me temo que Harry no está muy de ánimos para hablar con ella y decirle algo positivo... pero ya veremos después de todo sólo es por una semana. En fin chica me despido hasta pronto. Un beso muy grande. .

Elanor Black,

Miembro de la orden Severusiana.


	18. La poción morgh

Perdón por haber tardado tantísimo, pero en Vacaciones, en lugar de tener más tiempo, he estado más liada que de costumbre además de haber sido expulsada (temporalmente) de mi dormitorio y por lo tanto del ordenador. Ya conseguí recuperarlos. ¡Viva!

En este capítulo comenzaré primero con los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos los que los dejasteis y por supuesto a todos los que leéis este fic.

**Marla**: Hola preciosa, como verás Snape está muy "enfadado" con Drakito, y bueno, me temo que va a ser así mientras crea que el rubio tiene pretensiones con su pequeña, el pobre no sabe en la que se ha metido. Las reacciones, bueno, no tienes más que leer. En fin, un beso.

**Jessy Tonks**: Hola!! Aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que te guste este capítulo, y aunque Harry no lo va a pasar mal en él, tampoco es que esté muy contento con lo que pasó con Claudia. En fin, espero que te guste. Un saludito y un montón de besos.

**Idril Black**: Hola guapetona, bueno en este capítulo como Snape está tan enfadado supongo que te gustará jiijijiji. Lo del libro de pociones de Sirius va a ser muy divertido, después de todo servirá para la venganza contra Cho, y si Harry no se porta demasiado mal lo dejaremos verlo, aunque desde luego no sabrá nada de lo de la broma ¿o sí? No lo tengo demasiado claro, porque si se entera se enfadará con Clau y hasta es capaz de compadecerse de la idiota de Cho… En fin ya veremos, espero que te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

**Skuld Potter**: Hola, por aquí un poco entretenida, pero muy bien, y por fin conseguí terminar el capítulo, espero que te guste. Hasta el próximo. Chao.

**Barbi**: Al final, Snape no le va a quitar puntos a su casa, eso al fin y al cabo le perjudicaría, pero como verás encontrará el modo de machacar al pobre Draco jijijijij (risa sádica). Roberto y Hermi por ahora solo amigos, aunque Ron esta vez ya está tardando en ponerse celoso, será porque Herm ya está bastante enfadada con él, lo tiene hasta intimidado. Brian no aparece en este capi, pero volverá pronto a la acción, después de todo eso de la venganza contra Cho va a ser su mayor entretenimiento. Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo. Un beso y hasta el próximo.

**mErOdEaDoRa Gryffindor**: Hola simpática, como puedes ver actualicé aunque debo admitir que esta vez tardé más de lo habitual, normalmente lo hago cada semana, o al menos lo intento. Respecto a lo de Claudia con Draco, pues… la chica no lo conoce demasiado, mas bien nada así que tampoco lo juzga y en realidad el rubio pues no ha sido malo con ella, un poco engreido, pero ná la chica que en eso de los novios poco, que cree que Harry tiene algo con la "%·&%$ de Cho y demás, que al final quería pasar de Harry y además como la mayoría del colegio lo único que hacía era murmurar sobre ella, pues que hablen con motivos. Y su papi le había hablado bien del chico jijij, aunque desde luego en lo último que pensaba Snape era que su charlita tendría consecuencias… En fin, no me enrollo más, te dejo con el capítulo nuevo, un beso. Hasta pronto.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola preciosa, aquí estamos de nuevo, Snape torturará un poco a Draco, pero nada definitivo, tampoco es plan de que lo echen de la escuela jijijij en fin ya verás. Me temo que es improbable que Claudia y Draco acaben juntos, pero bueno, tampoco lo dejaré con ninguna de las que mencionaste, en fin, espero que te guste este capítulo. Un beso.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola guapetona, he aquí por fin la continuación o más bien el comienzo del castigo de Snape, que obviamente no está dispuesto a permitir que su hija se eche novio pobre… en fin supongo que su amada esposa intentará que no haga demasiadas tonterías pero… tiene difícil eso de amansar a la fiera. Respecto al libro de Sirius te adelanto que en realidad ni el mismo Snape sabía que tenía ese libro. Formaba parte de la biblioteca del anterior profesor de pociones, y por el título como que nuestro querido Sev ni se molesto en abrir el libro, mucho menos averiguar su procedencia, supongo que eso salvó de la hoguera el libro de mi querido Sirius ya que no dudo que ese habría sido su fin teniendo que cuenta la relación de Severus con Sirius. Esta vez la venganza recayó sobre Draco, aunque en realidad Harry no sabe el motivo ni le interesa, con verlo morder el polvo a manos de Snape es espectáculo suficiente jijijijij. Respecto a Draco tomando en serio el papel, pues en realidad no le molesta demasiado hacerlo, la chica no está tan mal, además en el estupendo contrato Draco puso que sería el mejor novio que la chica pudiese imaginar, así que deberá ser aceptable si no quiere pagar las consecuencias jijijiji. En fin mi contestación está siendo muy larga. Me despido y te dejo ya con el capítulo. Espero que te divierta y aclare algunos puntos oscuros como lo de Historia de Hogwarts jajejijoju. Chao. Un beso.

**Tenshi Lain**: Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo. Desde luego acertaste, debían coger el tren para no levantar sospechas. Y tambien cabe la posibilidad de que Draco acabe algo pillado con la chica, pero no creo que tenga posibilidades reales. Respecto a lo del libro de Sirius ni el mismo Snape sabía que tenía ese libro. Formaba parte de la biblioteca del anterior profesor de pociones, y por el título como que Sev ni se molesto en abrir el libro, mucho menos averiguar su procedencia. Desde luego al pobre Draco le queda para rato, al menos con Snape. De verdad que me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando este fic, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya divertido. Un besazo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el velo

**Capítulo 18: La poción morgh**

Harry miró desafiante a su profesor de pociones, que permanecía en silencio junto a la pizarra, observando a los alumnos con parsimonia y una calma un tanto desconcertante, sus movimientos eran mucho más bruscos que de costumbre. Podía observarse a la legua que aquel día el profesor no se había levantado con buen pie, y la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían concentrarse en los pergaminos en blanco que tenían frente a ellos como si desvelasen los secretos del universo, pero a Harry, la actitud del profesor le traía sin cuidado, nada de lo que quisiera hacerle podría afectarlo. Ya no tenía ningún poder sobre él.

-¿a qué están esperando para sacar las pociones que prepararon en la clase anterior?-preguntó el profesor con voz gélida-¿acaso creen que tenemos todo el día para perder el tiempo? Porque debo recordarles que hoy teníamos previsto probar la poción de Potter, aunque, por su actitud, todos deben tenerla ya lista las probaremos… todas.

Ante ese anuncio la mayoría de los alumnos miraron a sus calderos temerosos pensando en si funcionaría o no el antídoto que habían preparado.

-Tienen veinte minutos para acabar con la poción, después ya veremos cómo los agrupo…

Tras aquello, el profesor se dirigió hacia el pequeño almacén donde se guardaban los ingredientes. Dejando atrás a una clase ciertamente estupefacta por el anuncio. _Es que acaso el profesor pretendía envenenarlos a todos_. Ante la duda, todos pusieron gran interés en los colores que iban adquiriendo tanto sus pociones como las del resto de compañeros, en teoría debían ser anaranjadas aunque había algunas rojas, amarillas e incluso una de color gris, cuyo propietario, Ernie Macmillan, prefecto de Hufflepuf era observado con miedo y enfado. Algunos compañeros se acercaron con intención de ayudarlo a mejorar un poco el aspecto de la misma, pero en aquel mismo instante, salió el profesor portando una pequeña caja, lo que hizo que todos volviesen a sus sitios lo más disimuladamente posible, no fuese a ser que les asignasen la ahora plateada poción.

-Cómo ya sabrán están preparando la poción morgh, un antídoto bastante versátil. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme en que casos podemos usarla?

Se alzaron varias manos.

-¿Señorita Bulstrode?

Millicent se levantó y con satisfacción comenzó a enumerar todos los casos que aparecían en el libro de texto.

Pero el profesor no parecía del todo satisfecho con la respuesta.- ¡Incompleta! ¿Es que acaso creen que con leer un simple libro de texto es suficiente? ¿Alguien sabe algún ejemplo más?

De nuevo se alzaron dos manos: Hermione Granger y Roberto Aragón.

Snape observó a los candidatos con desagrado, y con mayor repugnancia dio paso a Hermione para sorpresa de la chica y de todos los que habían sido compañeros de clase de la chica, ya que era raro que el profesor dejase a la Gryffindor exponer sus conocimientos.

-La poción Morgh también puede utilizarse para neutralizar los efectos de la picadura de Arsupsar-respondió la chica de pelo castaño con seguridad.

-Y los efectos de dicha picadura son…

-Tiene diversos efectos en función del sexo al que afecten aunque en ambos casos puede observarse una coloración peculiar en las palmas de los pies. En el caso del hombre pueden causar disminución de la lívido e impotencia, en el caso de la mujer actúa a la inversa, aumentando el deseo sexual. Los efectos en caso de no suministrarse un antídoto adecuado en un plazo de tiempo inferior a la hora pueden ser permanentes.

La palabra permanente cayó como una losa sobre los alumnos, temerosos de que fuese en efecto ese, el veneno que les pensaba aplicar el profesor, que en aquel momento estaba añadiendo con sumo cuidado y unas pinzas, unos pequeños granos de una sustancia oscura en un frasco con algún tipo de líquido transparente.

-¿es eso?-preguntó Harry a Hermione en voz baja y temeroso, refiriéndose a lo que preparaba el profesor.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, no sabía el aspecto de debía tener el veneno, pero Roberto que estaba sentado junto a ella y sí conocía los ingredientes del almacén de su padre asintió al moreno, confirmando los malos presagios. Si bien, Roberto sólo parecía habérselo dicho a Harry en menos de un minuto todos los alumnos habían sido ya advertidos de lo que realmente los esperaba, lo que hacía que la poción de Ernie Macmillan fuese mirada con mayor aprensión si eso era posible.

-Muy bien-dijo el profesor mirando a la clase- puesto que se han recibido quejas sobre una supuesta falta de imparcialidad por mi parte, he decidido agruparlos por parejas en orden alfabético: Abbott-Aragón, Bones-Boot, Bulstrode-Goldstein, Granger-Green, Macmillan-Malfoy, Nott-Parkinson, Patil-Potter, Weasley-Zabini. Siéntense en este orden con sus nuevos compañeros.

Draco, al saber quién sería su compañero, o en este caso verdugo, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, pero debía haber un error, _cómo era posible que Snape lo hubiese emparejado con semejante inútil_.

-Disculpe profesor-dijo Draco levantando la mano.

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy?- preguntó Snape muy consciente de la situación del que hasta aquel día había sido su protegido oficial.

-¿No sería preferible que cada uno probase su propia poción?- El prefecto de Slytherin tenía muy claro, que aquello no podía pasar, su profesor al ver con quién le había tocado, cambiaría las parejas, el procedimiento o lo que fuese, pero él no podía encomendar su descendencia a una asquerosa poción, que en lugar de naranja, ahora era definitivamente negra. ¡¡_De eso ni hablar_!!

Con gesto especialmente frío, el profesor en cierto modo se regodeó ante la sentencia-Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy, pero es deseo expreso de nuestro director que trabajen al máximo con sus compañeros para así favorecer un mejor entendimiento y relación entre las distintas casas, ¿que mejor modo de hacerlo que depender de la fiabilidad de un compañero en la preparación de un antídoto?

La cara de Draco era todo un poema. _¡¡¡¡¡Impotente!!!!_. _Es que acaso Snape se había vuelto loco y nadie pensaba pararlo. Aquello no podía ser legal. Debió comprar un paquete de Grageas saltaclases de los imbéciles pobretones Weasley. Al menos podría escapar de aquello. Claudia tenía razón, habría sido mejor no ir a pociones ese día_.

Ante la situación, a Harry estaba a punto de darle un ataque de risa, pero prefirió contenerse por si acaso a Snape le daba por cambiarlo de compañero, cosa que no deseaba ya que la poción de Padma, la compañera que le había tocado en suerte, tenía un hermoso color anaranjado.

-Terminen de colocarse en la nueva disposición… De hecho se sentarán en este nuevo orden durante todo el curso-Rectificó el profesor con cierta satisfacción.

_No pensaba dar ninguna facilidad a Draco con Claudia. No daría facilidades a nadie. Su hija no tenía edad para tener novio, aún era muy pequeña, y aquello no admitía discusión. Era su niña. _

_Nada de novios hasta la mayoría de edad. Para la antigua sociedad griega la mayoría de edad era a… los treinta y tres, sí, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello, pero hasta entonces era demasiado joven._

_Esa tonta relación con Malfoy tenía que terminar, y Terminaría, ya se encargaría él de que así fuese. _

_Ningún estúpido crío iba a destruir el futuro de su pequeña, eso no lo permitiría._

Y mientras Snape aclaraba sus pensamientos todos los alumnos ya se habían sentado con sus nuevos compañeros, unos más contentos que otros, pero nadie se atrevió a quejarse, bastante tenían ya recolectando las pociones de sus calderos y observando la coloración de las de sus respectivas parejas.

-Muy bien, el tiempo se ha terminado. Extiendan sus manos, para que coloque una gota del veneno en cada uno de ustedes. Esperaremos unos instantes a que comience a hacer efecto, aparecerá una coloración amarilla de sus pies. Me temo que tendrán que quitarse los zapatos para comprobarlo.

Finalmente todos extendieron sus manos a la espera de la fatídica gota, siendo los más preocupados los chicos.

Mientras aguardaban a que las pociones hicieran efecto, supuestamente debían tomar notas de todo aquello que pudiesen sentir respecto al efecto de la poción, pero Claudia estaba aburrida. Al parecer su padre no iba a hacerle nada, después de todo no debía levantar sospechas delante del resto de sus compañeras, finalmente parecía haberse salvado, aunque obviamente Draco no correría la misma suerte. Debió imaginar que su padre la tomaría con él. En fin, no había nada que hacer, el pacto era por una semana. Sobrevivirían. O eso esperaba.

Hermione Granger sería su compañera. Le caía bien, aunque a penas la conocía. Roberto le había hablado muy bien de ella. Tomó su pergamino y escribió una anotación. Se la pasó a Hermione disimuladamente, que contestó entablando así una comunicación a través de notas siempre con el máximo cuidado para no ser interceptadas por el profesor.

_"Me alegro de que seas mi compañera."_

_"Gracias, yo también me alegro, tu poción tiene buen aspecto."_

_"El profesor suele envenenar a los alumnos??"_

_"No a todos"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"¿????"_

_"Sabía que hoy sería un mal día"_

_"No me digas que tú sí tienes ojo interior"_

_"¿¿¿¿?????"_

Ron Weasley no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito asustado al darse cuenta de que sus pies comenzaban a tomar un anormal color amarillento.

-Parece que el señor Weasley está preparado para probar el antídoto preparado por la Señorita Zabini. Weasley, ponga unas gotas de la poción de su compañera en el lugar donde puse el morgh.

No sin cierto nerviosismo, Ron, tomó el frasco de su compañera y derramó parte del contenido sobre su mano., tras lo que observó ávidamente sus pies esperando a que tomasen su coloración habitual, pero eso no ocurría.

Uno por uno cada alumno fue notando la extraña coloración y uno tras otro, bajo la estrecha vigilancia del profesor fue tomando el antídoto de su pareja. A pesar de los intentos de Malfoy en tratar de utilizar otra poción, la presencia del profesor frustró sus intenciones.

A penas quedaban cinco minutos, cuando los antídotos comenzaron a hacer efecto, y uno tras otro los alumnos recuperaron el aliento. Todos excepto uno. Draco Malfoy seguía teniendo los pies amarillos y ya hacía más de media hora que había recibido el veneno.

-¡Profesor, debería tomarme otro antídoto, el de Macmillan no funciona!-exigió mientras el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de Draco Malfoy.

-Espere señor Malfoy, debemos dejar tiempo a que el antídoto actúe-contestó tranquilamente el profesor.

-¡Pero todos mis compañeros se curaron!, ¡y la clase está a punto de terminar!, ¡y la hora se acaba también!-se quejó nerviosamente el rubio.

Claudia lo miró compadeciéndose de él.

A pesar de las exigencias de Malfoy, Snape no le suministró un nuevo antídoto hasta el último instante aduciendo que debía mostrar más confianza en la poción de su compañero. Aunque finalmente cedió.

Cuando Draco Malfoy salió de clase de pociones aquella mañana, sus pies aún mantenían un feo color amarillo, y aunque no dejó de mirarlos un solo instante esperando a que desapareciese la coloración, sólo se sintió más aliviado cuando a mitad de clase de Encantamientos comprobó que por fin habían recuperado su color normal.

……………………………………………………………

Tras una de las clases de adivinación más extrañas a las que había asistido, Claudia se dirigió hacia el lago llevando el libro que el día anterior les había enseñado a los chicos para intentar descifrar el misterio de las runas y los sueños que llevaban torturándola desde que pisó Londres durante las vacaciones.

A lo lejos vio a Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Roberto, pero ni Harry ni Ron estaban con ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿lleváis mucho esperando?- los saludó sonriente.

-No te preocupes, estábamos repasando el diccionario de runas- contestó Hermione quitando importancia a la espera.

-¿Y Ron y Harry?-Preguntó la morena.

-Puess… como ellos no saben nada de runas y eso, pues se fueron a entrenar un poco al Quidditch.

A claudia le pareció que Hermione estaba nerviosa, no era del todo sincera.

-No te preocupes Herm. Ellos se pierden una apasionante investigación a través del fascinante mundo de las runas.- Ironizó Claudia intentando bromear y ocultar la decepción que en realidad había sido para ella el hecho de que Harry no hubiese aparecido.

Hermione la miró y sonrió por la broma aunque súbitamente su expresión se tornó seria lo que no pasó desapercibido a la chica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Claudia intentando saber a qué venían las caras serias de Hermione y de Roberto que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento parecía claramente molesto.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?, ¿es que acaso ya olvidaste que estás saliendo con el idiota ese?-soltó por fin Roberto muy enfadado.

-Te agradecería que no insultases a mi novio-contestó ella secamente.

-Y LO ADMITES ASÍ, TAN TRANQUILAMENTE-bufó el chico exasperado e incrédulo.

-Pues, sí aunque si lo prefieres lo puedo admitir haciendo el pino.

Roberto parecía bajo shock por la parsimonia de su hermana.

-¿Es que no sabes quién es ese chico?

-Si te refieres a que su padre es un mortífago y está en Azkaban, sí lo sabía.

-Y lo dices así, tan tranquila.

-pues, sí. No sé que esperas. No puedes juzgar a alguien por sus padres.

-A penas lo conoces, y de hecho pensaba que te caía bastante mal.

-Como bien has dicho a penas lo conozco, puedo cambiar de idea, en realidad no es tan… bueno, no es como creía.

-¿Y sólo con eso sales con él?

Hermione se mantenía al margen observando el duelo, en realidad no tenía demasiada confianza con Claudia como para entrometerse en la discusión, de hecho no estaba segura de que debiese estar presente, pero en todo caso le resultaba bastante extraño que aquella chica hubiese acabado siendo la novia de Malfoy, siempre esperó a alguien más insulso, más dominable, al estilo Parkinson, dispuesta a adorar cada palabra suya, pero al parecer Claudia tenía carácter, y obviamente no estaba bajo ninguna maldición como pensaron los chicos una vez aceptaron la noticia por cierta. En realidad Claudia parecía demasiado "legal" para Malfoy. _¿Cómo era posible que una chica así hubiese acabado con el engreído de Malfoy?_, y además teniendo en cuenta que la chica tenía cierta relación con la orden,_ ¿sería parte de algún tipo de estratagema para obtener información del Slytherin?_ _Improbable_.

-¿No me digas que estás celoso?-Preguntó Claudia con una sonrisa pícara.

Roberto quedó impactado por el cambio de actitud de su hermana.

-No digas estupideces, ¿a qué viene esa tontería?

-Cariño, el hecho de que te dejase y ya hayas sido sustituido en mi corazón no significa que ya no te siga queriendo, aunque claro de un modo distinto- Declaró la chica en tono condescendiente.

-¡Pero que diablos estás diciendo!- dijo él cada vez más enfadado.

-¡Mi niño! Si tú siempre vas a ser alguien muy especial para mí- dijo ella abrazándolo intentando consolarlo.

Pero Roberto la empujó avergonzado.

-¡¡¡Se puede saber a qué estás jugando!!!

Claudia observó a su hermano que parecía un tanto fuera de si, y ya no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Desde luego deberías verte. Eres un exagerado. Hay que ver como te has puesto por una tontería. Aclaración: no me he casado, no es para tanto.

Roberto no pudo resistirse a su hermana, nunca había podido, y eso era algo que iba a cambiar.

-Está bien, me rindo, haz lo que te parezca, pero ten cuidado. Te estaré vigilando, y como a ese idiota le de por hacerte algo, me lo cargo y te dejo viuda. Estas avisada.

-Tranquilo, cariño, como podrás imaginar puedo defenderme sola. No necesito guardaespaldas. Ya soy mayorcita, al menos tanto como tú.- dijo ella ya más tranquila y contenta.

-Sigo siendo mayor que tú, y por lo tanto no te voy a dejar a tu suerte, si lo considero necesario tomaré las medidas que crea conveniente.- le advirtió el despeinándola.

-¿te he dicho ya alguna vez que odio que me despeines?

-¿He hecho caso alguna vez de lo que me has dicho?- Contestó él en el mismo tono.

-Bueno una vez aclarado todo esto, deberíamos volver al tema que nos ocupa esta tarde. Perdona Hermione por todo esto, pero como habrás notado Roberto es un ex un poco celosillo.

-¡¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!! ¡De desagradecidas está el mundo lleno!- Se quejó Roberto.

Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la buena relación que mantenían aquellos chicos.- No te preocupes Claudia, en realidad es cierto que este chico estaba algo preocupado por ti, sobre todo después de lo que le han contado de Draco.- dijo Hermione recordando la discusión que habían tenido con Harry y Ron, que tras confirmar que la chica era la novia de Malfoy se habían negado a acudir a la cita e incluso habían tratado de convencerlos a ellos de no ayudarla, pero Roberto la había defendido a capa y espada, y Hermione no creía que la chica fuese en realidad tan… mala como afirmaban sus amigos además de estar intrigada con todo aquel asunto de las runas. Antes de tomar una decisión prefirió ir a la cita y comprobar qué era lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de todo, Claudia parecía seguir siendo la de siempre.

-Bueno, ¿a ver que es eso de que las runas están en "historia de Hogwarts"?-preguntó Hermione aclarando sus pensamientos- porque yo por más que lo he revisado no he visto nada que se les parezca en la versión que yo tengo.

Claudia sacó su libro y los puso frente a ella mientras se sentaba sobre el césped.

-Yo no he dicho que las runas aparezcan en "Historia de Hogwarts", sólo he dicho que las vi en este libro.-dijo señalando lo que obviamente era un ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts".

-Creo que no te estás explicando bien, porque no te entiendo.-declaró Hermione perpleja.

-Este libro no es Historia de Hogwarts.-Declaró la chica tranquilamente.

-Pues o yo no sé leer o la que no lee bien eres tú.

-Verás, este libro lo encontré en una librería muggle. En aquella ocasión no tenía este aspecto, parecía muy viejo, era un libro con las tapas negras, y en gris aparecían pequeñas runas, pero no podía verlas con claridad, parecían borrosas. Cuando lo abrí sentí frío y oí algo raro, pero no estoy segura y… una mano blanquecina, como hecha de humo, intentaba agarrarme, así que lo cerré y lo guardé. Cuando lo saque de mi mochila varios días más tarde, la mañana en que nos fuimos del cuartel de la orden del fénix, parecía un libro sobre artes oscuras, y mientras hemos estado aquí en Hogwarts ha tenido este aspecto, es como si intentase camuflarse, pero no entiendo entonces por qué parecía tan extraño en la tienda.

Hermione se quedó un tanto perpleja por la explicación, realmente parecía un poco compleja y dejaba demasiados puntos en blanco. Finalmente optó por hacer una pregunta- en cierto modo entiendo tu explicación, pero tengo una duda: dices que las runas que viste sobre el libro eran borrosas, en cuyo caso cómo has obtenido las que hemos estado intentando traducir.

-bueno… desde que encontré el libro he tenido… sueños extraños relacionados con él y a veces, en mis sueños, las runas son más nítidas y consigo verlas claramente, estoy segura de que son las del libro y las que os he escrito ahí, las conozco ya de memoria.

-¿Y estás segura de que era una librería muggle?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, de eso no tengas dudas-contestó Claudia pensativa.

-Quizás sólo se muestre en zonas no mágicas-propuso Hermione.

-Lo pensé, pero lo he probado, ahora en el mundo muggle adquiere el aspecto de novela muggle-negó la chica tristemente.

-Quizás hiciste algo especial, o dijiste algo.

-No sé por más que lo he pensado creo que no hice nada extraño-Contestó Claudia concentrada intentando recordar los detalles de lo que hizo en la librería.

-¿Has intentado hechizarlo o deshechizarlo de algún modo?-sugirió Roberto.

-Si claro, pero me temo que va a ser mucho más complicado que eso, los hechizos rebotan en él. Debe tener algún tipo de protección muy especial. Un día intenté levitarlo, y la que acabó flotando por la habitación fui yo-explicó Claudia-En realidad no me atrevo a probar algo más ofensivo. En todo caso sería cuestión de buscar las posibles protecciones que pueda tener, debería aparecer en algún libro de la biblioteca, supongo.

-Parece que esto podría se una tarea bastante difícil. Pero podríamos echarle un rato los fines de semana-Sugirió Hermione.

-En realidad, me gustaría descifrarlo lo antes posible, pero si quieres puedes ayudarnos cuando tengas tiempo libre-agradeció Claudia.

-Bueno, no pensé que fuese tan urgente…-contestó Hermione- ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Claudia miró a Hermione dubitativa, y después a Roberto que le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Para Claudia lo de contar sus sueños y todo lo que para ella entrañaban le resultaba algo difícil y solía ser muy reservada en ese aspecto, aunque si su hermano confiaba en aquella chica… en fin, se decidió a explicárselo todo a Hermione.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, que espero no os haya decepcionado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Como siempre agradeceré todos los comentarios que queráis dejarme en forma de review.

Sed felices.


	19. Quizás fue Sirius

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

**Tras el velo **

**Capítulo 19: Quizás fue Sirius.**

Claudia miró a Hermione dubitativa, y después a Roberto que le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Para Claudia lo de contar sus sueños y todo lo que para ella entrañaban le resultaba algo difícil y solía ser muy reservada en ese aspecto, aunque si su hermano confiaba en aquella chica… en fin, se decidió a explicárselo todo a Hermione.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en que no contarás nada de lo que ahora voy a decirte a nadie, ¿verdad?

Hermione estaba cada vez más intrigada _¿a qué venía tanto secreto?_ Asintió seriamente mirando a Claudia fijamente.

-Bueno, espero que no te rías de mí, pero… tengo sueños extraños, relacionados con gente desaparecida y… todo este lío con el libro está relacionado con uno de esos sueños. Como podrás imaginar es necesario ayudar a esa persona lo antes posible, si no fuese así, no te estaría metiendo en todo este embrollo. Espero que no me tomes por loca.

La chica del pelo castaño parecía un poco sorprendida, pero al ver la actitud de Claudia se apresuró a contestarle, lo más sinceramente posible-no claro, ¿por qué te iba a tomar por loca?

Al ver que su hermana no contestaba fue Roberto el que tomó la palabra-Verás, en el otro colegio Claudia tuvo muchos problemas con esto de los sueños, a pesar de que resultaron efectivos, muchos la tomaron por una lunática, y bueno, no se portaron demasiado bien.

-Bueno, pero eso, ahora, no tiene importancia-dijo Claudia sonriendo-en este colegio nada de todo esto trascenderá, nadie tiene porque enterarse y por eso quisiera que me guardases el secreto-reiteró a Hermione.

La prefecta de Gryffindor quedó bastante sorprendida por con toda la historia y no sabía si contarle algo de lo que había pasado con Harry el año pasado.

-Desde luego puedes contar conmigo, te ayudaré en cuanto esté en mi mano, y no tienes que preocuparte por lo de los sueños, en realidad, en este colegio, bueno, no es la primera vez que alguien tiene sueños extraños.

-En todo caso, prefiero que quede entre nosotros. De todos modos muchas gracias por ayudarnos, realmente me haces un inmenso favor.-agradeció Claudia muy contenta al pensar que podría contar con la ayuda de una chica tan amable y, al parecer tan inteligente, ya que desde luego, la iban a necesitar.

-Y, ¿todo lo que tenemos es este libro?, ¿tus "sueños" no te han dicho nada más?- Preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Bueno, el primero de los sueños, me condujo hasta el libro, y todo parecía ir bien, porque el libro estaba muy "activo", pero después, se "bloque" y ahora no sé… Cuando lo cogí aquel día, vi incluso una mano que salía del libro, era fantasmagórica y asustaba un poco, pero oí algunas palabras, no estoy segura en todo caso no me condujeron a nada…

-¿Qué oíste?-preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Pues en realidad no lo sé, creí oír un nombre pero debí equivocarme, porque no me llevó a ninguna parte y… En fin estamos en un callejón sin salida-se quejó Claudia tumbándose sobre la hierba y observando al cielo y el modo en que pasaban las nubes arrastradas por el viento mientras intentaba recordar los extraños sonidos que salieron del libro aquel día… aquellas escalofriantes y huecas voces, susurros desesperados, ininteligibles… y una llamada, un nombre, Harry. O eso creía ella, pero… debió equivocarse… o no- no estoy segura, pero entre todas las palabras, creí oír a alguien decir Harry -dijo la chica mientras observaba las nubes.

-¿¿¡¡HARRY!!??-preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida.

Claudia y Roberto se sorprendieron mucho por la reacción de Hermione.

-Bueno, eso pensé al principio, pero en realidad no estoy muy segura-contestó la morena en tono de duda observando a Hermione.

-¿Cómo era esa voz, Claudia?-imploró Hermione muy alterada. Súbitamente la esperanza de que fuese él llamando a su ahijado… o el temor de que no lo fuesen atravesaron la mente de Hermione. _¿Sería posible?_

Claudia no salía de su asombro al ver a la prefecta de Gryffindor que siempre le había parecido una chica muy tranquila tan nerviosa, pero no podía decir gran cosa-no lo sé Hermione, era una situación muy extraña, ni siquiera estoy segura de que realmente lo dijese, era solo un susurro, un murmullo, no lo sé, pero ¿porqué es tan importante?

Hermione de pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido muy impulsiva, de hecho era seguro que no tendría nada que ver, era imposible, _Dumbledore y los demás lo habían dado por muerto, sería cruel dar esperanzas a Harry, pero en realidad, ¿qué sabía ella de lo que había ocurrido?_

-En realidad, no creo que tenga relación, pero el año pasado… murió-se había atrevido a decirlo- en circunstancias muy extrañas alguien muy querido para Harry, y por un momento se me ha ocurrido que quizás…

-¿Te refieres a Harry Potter?-preguntó Claudia sorprendida.

-Sí, él lo pasó muy mal con todo aquello-siguió Hermione muy pensativa y algo triste recordando el infierno que acabó resultando el final del curso pasado.

-¿Pero esa persona está muerta, no?-preguntó Roberto.

-Sí, bueno, eso nos dijeron todos.

-Pero…-intentó aclarar Claudia.

-Pero no hay cuerpo, él cayó a través de una especie de portal.

La mirada interrogante de Claudia y Roberto decía a las claras que no se habían enterado realmente de lo que había pasado (N.A. como muchos de nosotros)

-En realidad no se mucho más todo fue muy… difícil. Todo ocurrió en el departamento de los misterios…

Y durante un buen rato Hermione estuvo explicándole a dos chicos que apenas conocía todo lo que había pasado al final del curso pasado, de cómo Voldemort había tendido la trampa a Harry, de cómo fueron al ministerio a rescatar a su padrino, y de cómo al final, este, durante el combate con una de las mortífagas había desaparecido tras el velo.

Los chicos escucharon absortos el relato de Hermione, y Claudia al saber sobre los sueños de Harry, sintió una cierta empatía por el chico, y en cierto modo lo compadeció ya que, si bien, los sueños que tenía ella no era lo que podía llamarse agradables, al menos, no tenían como fuente a Voldemort.

Cuando Hermione terminó de explicarles lo ocurrido, se sintió más relajada, contarlo todo había sido en cierto modo liberador, sabía que la posibilidad era remota, de hecho era imposible que lo de Claudia estuviese minimamente relacionado con Sirius, pero si fuese así, si pudieran reencontrarlo… Para Harry sería un respiro entre todas las cosas malas que había pasado, realmente si existía una remota posibilidad, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para encontrarle, y si, como temía no era Sirius, pues, al menos habría ayudado a alguien. Pero por ahora era mejor que Harry no supiese nada de todo aquello, la decepción sería demasiado para él que parecía que por fin empezaba a recuperarse.

-¿Crees que el padrino de Harry es la persona a la que tenemos que encontrar? ¿La persona a la que oí?-preguntó Claudia impactada.

-No lo sé, pero si realmente fuese él… No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que significaba para Harry, era toda su familia.

-Desde luego estaría bien que fuese él, a ese chico parece que siempre le toca perder. Aún recuerdo cómo lo trajeron a Grimauld, después de haber sido atacado este verano-dijo Claudia triste.

-Ojalá sea el padrino de Harry. Creéis que deberíamos hablar con él, quizás ahora, si sabe que puede tratarse de esa persona, quiera ayudarnos. Aunque si está muerto como os dijeron no creo que se trate de él, ya que los sueños de Claudia siempre se relacionaron con gente que estaba viva-sugirió Roberto.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, de hecho, ahora más que nunca es preferible que Harry no se entere de nada, creo que por una vez no le va a tocar trabajar, no a menos que sepamos de verdad si se trata de su padrino o no. Me temo que es preferible que no se haga ilusiones-aseguró Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, sería un palo que pensase que es su padrino y después resultase no serlo-corroboró Claudia.

Roberto se encogió de hombros aceptando la decisión de las chicas-está bien, será como vosotras digáis. Si no se ha enterado de nada de todo esto es por su propia culpa por no haber querido venir-aseveró Roberto con cierto tono molesto.

Claudia observó a su hermano de forma escrutadora sabiendo que algo había ocurrido, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, ahora lo importante era centrarse en la investigación.

………...

_-Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos ir hacia el lago, las clases de la tarde están a punto de acabar-Sugirió Roberto mientras recogía los pergaminos que tenía rociados sobre la mesa de haber hecho los ejercicios de Transformaciones._

_Harry observó como el chico recogía sus apuntes sin mover un dedo, y finalmente se decidió-Yo no voy._

_-¿no? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Roberto extrañado._

_-No creo que tenga nada que hacer con la novia del estúpido de Malfoy-contestó el moreno con voz resentida._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Anoche dijimos que íbamos-rebatió Hermione._

_-Pues ahora creo que es mejor que yo no vaya, después de todo no puedo ser de mucha ayuda, ¡que la ayude su novio!, además, es una Slytherin, no tenemos nada que hacer con ella, acaso no conocéis eso de ¿Dime con quién vas y te diré como eres?, pues su compañía no dice gran cosa de ella, Malfoy no es más que una sanguijuela miserable-siguió el chico empecinado._

_Tras el arranque de Harry, Roberto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle a Harry una bordería y Hermione lo miró extrañada, y después suspiró-Y supongo que tú tampoco vienes-dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo._

_-Pues no, yo tampoco voy, mejor vamos a practicar un poco al quidditch- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry._

_-Si, será lo mejor, mañana tendremos las pruebas de selección para los nuevos jugadores-dijo Harry a modo de despedida dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios con Ron y dejando a Hermione y a un Roberto bastante enfadado en la sala común._

…………………….

Llegaron a la conclusión de que para conseguir descubrir algo más por el momento sería preferible intentar desbloquear el libro así que fueron a la biblioteca para investigar los posibles modos de proteger un libro aunque no descubrieron nada específico en el rato que tuvieron, aquella tarde salían las listas de los grupos de las clases de ampliación en DCAO, para los que habían hecho las pruebas.

Al parecer habría cuatro grupos para los cursos de sexto y séptimo, y los tres pudieron comprobar con satisfacción que en sus cupos la mayoría de los alumnos eran de séptimo, Roberto y Hermione habían entrado en el segundo grupo, con la mayoría de los chicos que habían formado parte del DA, Claudia estaba en la clase más avanzada, todos sus compañeros serían de séptimo, excepto Harry. Ellos serían los únicos alumnos de sexto, y para su desagrado también la arpía de Cho Chang estaría en esa clase.

-Definitivamente es un hecho, suspenderé adivinación-Se quejó Claudia.

Ante el comentario, Roberto miró a su hermana extrañado-¿A qué viene eso?

-Según mis predicciones, hoy sería para mí un día en progresión positiva, pero después de ver estas listas…-Claudia se mordió la lengua para que Hermione no supiese lo fatal que le caía Chang, después de todo, si iban a llevar a cabo una venganza contra ella, era mejor no levantar sospechas.

-¡Pero si estás en la clase más adelantada! ¿Cómo es posible que te quejes?-discutió Hermione-debes tener un gran nivel.

-Sí, bueno, no soy muy mala en defensa. Pero en mi grupo no conozco a nadie, sólo a Harry, no estaré con vosotros, incluso Draco ha caído en vuestro grupo, seguro que esa clase es mucho mejor-intentó justificarse Claudia.

A la mención de Malfoy, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, no por nada ese chico era desde la perspectiva de Hermione, lo peor del colegio-Al menos está Harry- la intentó consolar Hermione.

Según anunciaba un pergamino colgado en la puerta de la clase parecía el profesor Shacklebolt tenía algún problema, por lo que las clases no comenzarían hasta la semana siguiente.

En vista de eso, decidieron dejar para el día siguiente la investigación, y cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, ya que a pesar de todo, tenían pendientes tareas de sus respectivas clases.

Claudia se dirigió hacia la zona de Slytherin, aunque antes de llegar, giró por un pasillo y cambió de rumbo, hacia una de las zonas del colegio que mejor conocía, al llegar al pasillo que buscaba, se detuvo frente a un tapiz, comprobó que no había nadie a la vista, y tras apartarlo, cruzó la puerta que ocultaba.

Aquella era la sala que había compartido con sus hermanos, durante el mes de verano que habían pasado en Hogwarts, a la espera de que comenzasen las clases. Era una sala amplia en la que habían guardado la mayor parte de sus cosas, especialmente las que las relacionaban con sus padres. Allí habían pasado muchos ratos los tres juntos, y allí estaba Brian tumbado sobre la alfombra ojeando un libro aún sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

Claudia no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad, y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se fue acercando a su hermano, intentando evitar que este la descubriese. Iba a darle un gran susto, pero de pronto algo que había junto al chico se movió en dirección a ella haciendo que el rubio la descubriese.

-¡¡Tico!!-Llamó Claudia muy contenta a su mascota.

La mascota en cuestión era un pequeño hámster, muy muy pequeño pero también muy inteligente. Era canela, y sobre su lomo se dibujaban pequeñas rayas paralelas en un tono más oscuro. Sus brillantes ojillos miraban con cariño a su dueña, que en aquel instante lo cogía y lo levantaba lejos del suelo, para acariciarlo, cosa que era la delicia del roedor.

-Por fin has vuelto, y puedo comprobar que sigues entero, y que Brutus no te ha comido ni nada por el estilo- dijo en tono de broma mientras miraba en dirección a la percha en la que solía descansar la mascota de Brian, un buitre feo como él solo, pero realmente simpático, y que al oír mencionar su nombre saltaba inquieto a lo largo de la percha para llamar la atención sintiéndose el centro de la fiesta.

-Bien hecho a los dos, dijo la chica acariciando a ambas mascotas, la parte más importante de la misión, volver sanos y salvos ha salido bien.

-¿Pero que esperabas hermanita? , te dije que mi Brutus era digno de confianza- Dijo Brian mientras alababa a su buitre, que con aquello llegaba ya al éxtasis, por la atención que recibía.

- Bueno y ahora la otra parte Tico, ¿conseguiste entrar?-Preguntó la chica, a lo que el pequeño roedor contestó saltando contento sobre la palma de su mano.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó la chica contenta-Y ahora viene lo más importante, ¿Encontraste mi medallón?

Pero para la decepción de la chica el roedor la miró con cara de pena, si es que un roedor puede ponerla y se quedó quieto en la mano de Claudia, mirando hacia abajo.

Realmente Claudia no esperaba que su mascota encontrase el medallón que creía haber perdido en Grimauld place, pero había guardado un poco de esperanzas en que así fuese. Sentía que cada día que pasaba la alejaba más de recuperar el medallón que su madre le regaló por su último cumpleaños, y lo que era peor, que había sido de su abuela y también de su bisabuela.

Empezaba a agotar las posibilidades. A pesar de que el medallón nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de poder, según su madre, gracias a él ella había acabado con su padre, y además le había contado que también había tomado parte en la historia de las otras mujeres de su familia, tanto de su abuela como de su bisabuela. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría su madre si se enteraba de que había perdido el medallón, en todo caso ya se sentía bastante mal ella misma.

Habían intentado utilizar el hechizo convocador potenciándolo de forma que habían intervenido los tres hermanos, pero había sido inútil. Habían intentado rastrearlo, pero el medallón parecía haberse esfumado de aquella parte del mundo. También habían intentado visualizarlo pero el resultado había sido nulo. En un intento desesperado, habían enviado a Tico, a través de Brutus a Grimauld place, el último lugar donde Claudia recordaba haberlo tenido, pero el pequeño Tico, aunque habían conseguido entrar en la casa, no había logrado encontrarlo.

Claudia había pensado contárselo a sus padres, pero realmente temía su reacción.

Un tanto decepcionada, decidió intentar no seguir pensando en ello.

Encendió el ordenador con la esperanza de que alguna de sus amigas estuviese conectada. Desde que había empezado el colegio, no había conseguido charlar con ninguna de ellas, y debía admitir que tenía su parte de culpa, no había tenido demasiado tiempo, y cuando lo intentaba, a las tantas de la noche, era lógico que ninguna estuviese en línea. Quizás aquel día tuviese más suerte, ya que era relativamente temprano, pero pudo comprobar con desánimo, que todos los iconos aparecían en rojo, soltando un bufido de decepción. _¿Dónde demonios estaban metidas?_

Brian había vuelto a tumbarse y seguía leyendo muy concentrado el libro.

-Realmente te ha dado fuerte hermanito, ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan estudioso?- preguntó Claudia intrigada mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba el chico.

-En realidad, no estaba estudiando, estoy recabando información del libro de Sirius para nuestra misión, convencí a Roberto para que me cediese el honor de elegir las posibilidades-Aclaró el chico.

-¿Y que tal lo llevas?-preguntó la chica súbitamente animada ante la perspectiva de hacer algo más divertido y de camino hacer morder el polvo a la rastrera de Chang.

-Pues la verdad es que es muy difícil, hay tantas posibilidades tan divertidas. Realmente este es el mejor libro que he leído nunca, además hay anotaciones en lo márgenes de algunos chicos que lo utilizaron, comentando lo efectos y formas de potenciarlos, son increíbles. Tambien charlaban y se escribían mensajes, debieron quitarle el libro a ese chico, Sirius, porque los que lo "enriquecieron" tenían unos nombres muy extraños, por ahora he descubierto a cuatro: Prongs, Wormtail, Moony y Snuffles que iban juntos y tambien mencionan a dos chicos que al parecer probaron muchas de las pociones de este libro, Snivellus y Malfoy. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Malfoy no será el chico con el que estás saliendo?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, que espero os haya gustado.

En todo caso ya sabéis, me dejáis un review, y me contáis que tal os pareció.

Respondiendo a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa, al final como vista nadie las interrumpió, y debo aclarar que durante la historia de Hermione a Claudia y Roberto, esta no menciona a Sirius por su nombre en todo caso se refiere a él como el padrino de Harry así que por ahora ellos no relacionarán ambas identidades. Al parecer Harry está bastante picado con Claudia, por ahora no lo van a llevar muy bien, y eso le dará cierta ventaja a Cho, que ella no pretende desaprovechar… en fin ya lo iremos viendo. Un beso. Hasta pronto.

**Marla**: Hola guapetona. Me temo que para Harry lo de Draco y Claudia es casi indiscutible, lo del ramo, que en clase se ponen juntos, y un poco los celos también dejan poco margen a la confianza. En fin, me alegro que te gustase el castigo a Draco, Snape no se va a conformar solo con eso, pero tiene que ser muy disimulado, todavía nos reiremos más. En fin, Un besazo.

**Clau de Snape**: al final me atrasé muchísimo mas de lo previsto, siento no haber podido leer aún el último capítulo que subiste de tu historia, pero en cuanto pueda, lo leo y te cuento. Respecto a tu intuición femenina, resulto que coincidio con la de Hermione je je. Tambien estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no hay peor castigo para los hombres que algo referido a su hombría, si es que… Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un monton de besos, hasta prontito. Al final ganasteis el partido ¿no?

**Angie SBM**: Hola guapetona, desde luego, cada vez me gustan más los hermanos de Claudia, aunque en realidad, la mayoría de las veces te acabas matando con tus hermanos, pero estos se llevan muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Roberto es cierto que es muy protector con Claudia, pero al final esta chica consigue convencerlo de casi todo. En fin, un besazo. Chao.

**mErOdEaDoRa Gryffindor**: Hola preciosa. Espero que no tengas muchos más problemas para leerlo, pero si no lo consigues, me avisas, y te lo mando en un momento. Muchas gracias en todo caso por el review, siempre me interesa saber lo que opines de la historia.. Muchos besos pa ti.

**Tenshi Lain**: Hola guapa. Muy bien, acertaste tanto en lo de lo camaleónico del libro como en la actitud de Harry y Ron, desde luego que estos chicos… Harry al menos se rindió demasiado fácilmente. Lo del libro se aclaró un poco, pero ahora surge de nuevo, el medallón misterioso, a ver que te parece esto. Y respecto a las clases de adivinación ahora las dan por partes, el primer trimestre Trelawney y después Firenze, coincido contigo en que no sé que es peor, aunque en realidad, creo que me gusta más la primera. En fin un besazo y hasta la próxima.

Y aquí me despido definitivamente. Sed buenos y felices.

Elanor Black

Miembro de la orden Severusiana.


	20. Conjeturas

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Supongo que a estas alturas no debe ser necesario decirlo, pero sueños y pensamientos van en cursiva.

**Tras el velo **

**Capítulo 20: Conjeturas**

Brian y Claudia estaban en una habitación que pocos conocían en Hogwarts planeando la que sería la venganza contra Cho Chang como castigo por haber extendido rumores para intentar dejar en evidencia a la nueva estudiante de Slytherin, pero gracias a las dotes de espía y buen investigador del pequeño Brian habían descubierto todo el asunto, y desde luego no pensaban dejar las cosas así, los tres hermanos habían acordado gastarle una pequeña broma-castigo aunque de forma encubierta, ya que no tenían intenciones de ser castigados o perder puntos para sus respectivas casas.

El medio para urdir la venganza sería un libro de bromas que casualmente habían encontrado en la biblioteca personal de su padre, y que había pertenecido a Sirius Black. Para delicia de Brian este libro, además de las consabidas pociones estaba plagado de anotaciones explicativas y comentarios divertidos que explicaban posibles modificaciones y efectos observados, en aquellos pobres que resultaron blanco de la mayoría de las bromas del cuarteto de estudiantes conocidos como merodeadores, a saber Malfoy y Snivellus…

-¿Malfoy no será el chico con el que estás saliendo?- preguntó Brian al notar la coincidencia del apellido.

-Pues quizás sea él, aunque no había oído esos motes antes- contestó claudia en tono de duda.

-Jo, pues como sea él buena se la han hecho, porque vaya cantidad de bromas divertidas le han gastado, claro que si yo fuese él… creo que algunas no me lo resultarían tanto. Mira, aquí hay una en la que les llenaron la cara tanto a Malfoy como a Snivellus de granos verdes, y al pronunciar la palabra Slytherin explotaban manchando con un repugnante y apestoso líquido viscoso a toda persona a dos metros a la redonda, puaj, seguro que estos ingeniosos magos deben ser de Gryffindor, porque nadie tendría tanto interés por erradicar la palabra Slytherin del diccionario. Al parecer el efecto les duró tres días, y lo mejor, es que no consiguieron demostrar que estos cuatro fueron los culpables, por lo que no los castigaron. ¡Increíble!, ¿crees que algunos de estos eran los gemelos Weasley?

Claudia miraba a su hermano con cierta incertidumbre- No sé si es demasiado prudente dejarte leer este tipo de libros, a ver si por mi venganza voy a terminar de volverte un autentico criminal…

-Por favor, hermanita, yo soy como soy, soy irresistiblemente divertido, simpático, inteligente, ingenioso,…

-Modesto-lo interrumpió Claudia.

-sí, claro, modesto, etcétera, nada de lo que lea va ha hacer que sea distinto, en este caso, sólo estoy adquiriendo conocimientos de pociones, y aprendiendo de la experiencia de otros eruditos, si leer estos libros fuese perjudicial para mí, o para cualquiera, no lo tendría papá.

-Precisamente yo pienso que si lo tenía papá era porque fue requisado a alguien para quién leerlo, sí era perjudicial.

-Bueno, mi caso es distinto, papá nos lo dejó, por lo tanto no es perjudicial.

-No estoy de acuerdo, creo que ni siquiera sabía de que libro estábamos hablando cuando se lo pedimos.

-Bueno déjate ya de líos, lo tenemos por un motivo trascendental, un motivo justo y haremos morder el polvo a esa estúpida pero preciosa Ravenclaw.

-Brian, ni se te ocurra volver a referirte la individua esa con algún calificativo positivo en mi presencia, si no quieres que le de más uso a las pociones del libro.

-Bueno, si puedo elegir alguna, de hecho una que leí… estaba por aquí…- dijo él mientras pasaba las hojas- ¡esta!, fíjate mira hace que las extremidades se estiren a voluntad, seguro que está súper bien, podría alcanzar desde mi sitio de la mesa del comedor de todo, y más rápido que cualquiera, podría coger todos los postres sin siquiera levantarme, y para jugar al quidditch, sería estupendo si fuese guardián, aunque si consigo el puesto de golpeador, quizás me vendría mejor una que he leído por aquí…- dijo mientras buscaba entre las otras páginas del libro.

-¡Para ya Brian!, deberíamos centrarnos en nuestro actual objetivo: "darle las gracias a la sabandija por el recibimiento que me dio"-dijo Claudia irónicamente y una mirada maliciosa.

-Esta es mi hermanita-la apoyó Brian.

Se pasaron un buen rato ojeando el libro, hasta que finalmente seleccionaron tres opciones a consultar con Roberto antes de elegir la definitiva. Ambos habían quedado satisfechos, eran suficientemente divertidas aunque no del todo crueles, a pesar de todo, Claudia no quería pasarse.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para la cena, pudieron ver a lo lejos a los componentes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, por lo que Brian tras despedirse apresuradamente de su hermana corrió tras Angelina. Claudia no hizo demasiado caso a su hermano, porque al verlo allí, aquella sensación de cosquillas en su estómago la cogió desprevenida y algo que definitivamente no esperaba, se encontró con aquellos ojos verde, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pero cuando el chico la vio, desvió la mirada y pasó de largo como si no la hubiese visto, como si ella fuese transparente, pero aquello era imposible, estaba segura de que la había visto, y al darse cuenta de que él la había evitado conscientemente sintió como si hubiesen derramado sobre ella un jarro de agua fría, y la sonrisa quedó congelada en sus labios. Durante unos segundos quedó allí de pie junto a la puerta, sin saber que era lo que le había pasado, se sentía como si una apisotonadora le hubiese pasado por encima, pero una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Roberto, que venía acompañado de Hermione.

-Claudia, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma- la saludó sin saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado escasos instantes antes.

-Oh, nada, es que acabo de recordar algo que olvidé- y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, se giró, y salió corriendo de allí.

No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la orilla del lago que permanecía tranquilo, calmado y reflejaba los últimos rallos del sol que despedían aquel día, en un atardecer hermoso, si Claudia hubiese tenido ánimos para poder apreciarlo. Pero la mente de la chica estaba en otra parte.

-¿No piensas cenar hoy?

Claudia se giró y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un compañero de su casa, con el que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras. Se apellidaba Nott, aunque no recordaba su nombre.

-Por lo que parece tú tampoco estás en el comedor-respondió ella.

-Touché-dijo sentándose junto a la chica.

Pasó un rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, ambos mirando tranquilamente el lago y las suaves ondas que se formaban en los bordes donde el agua entraba en contacto con la orilla.

-No eres demasiado hablador- dijo Claudia más para sí que a la espera de una respuesta.

-No hay demasiado que decir, ¿Green?

-Puedes llamarme Claudia, no me gusta demasiado que me llamen por el apellido. A todo esto, tú eras…

-Nott, Theodore Nott, pero a mi me resulta indiferente si utilizas el nombre o el apellido. ¿Y dime Claudia, qué te trae por esta zona, sin la compañía de tu excelso consorte y protector?

-Estás insinuando que debería estar acompañada por Draco las veinticuatro horas del día.-pregunto indignada la chica.

-En realidad imaginaba que serías más cabeza hueca y no tendrías tanta iniciativa como para pasearte sin él-contestó el chico indiferente.

-¿debería agradecer el cumplido?- preguntó ella en tono irónico.

-No sé, resulta extraño que una chica con personalidad propia acabe saliendo con él

-También resulta extraño que un chico al que apenas conozco cuestione el hecho de que salga con otro chico.

-Te quejaste de mi falta de conversación. No esperarías que hablase del tiempo, y en realidad no me apetece divagar sobre la inminente guerra, Dumbledore, El ministerio o el que no debe ser nombrado. Me aburre la política. Ya sé podríamos hablar sobre la clase de pociones, porque creo recordar que tú sí asististe a la hecatombe de esta mañana.

-¿Hecatombe?-preguntó Claudia extrañada y a la vez recordando las advertencias de su padre sobre que podría estar siendo vigilada.

-Sí, tras el día de hoy el mundo definitivamente llegó a su fin, y yo sobreviví, para ver a Draco Malfoy pasarlo mal a manos del profesor Snape. Tú no lo comprendes porque eres nueva aquí, pero Malfoy siempre ha sido el favorito de Snape y lo de hoy si me lo hubiesen contado jamás lo hubiese creído a pesar de que ese chico cayó en desgracia ante el resto del alumnado, nunca pensé que Snape le volvería la espalda.

-Porqué dices eso, el profesor simplemente nos ordenó por orden alfabético.

-Bah, eso son estupideces, podría habernos ordenado de cualquier otra forma de modo que a su protegido no le hubiese tocado la porquería aquella, y eso de que tenía que esperar para demostrar confianza me lo trago menos aún, pura basura- dijo el chico despectivamente.

-A alguien le tenía que tocar ¿no?-intentó defender Claudia el criterio de su padre, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que todo había sido un castigo claramente premeditado.

-Te lo repito, ¡jamás a Malfoy!-aseguró el Slytherin muy seguro-en todo caso creo que me voy, no tengo ganas de que tu trío protector me incordie-dijo señalando hacia la puerta del colegio desde donde se acercaban Crabble, Goyle, y Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando Brian llegó al campo de quidditch aquella mañana, apenas acababa de amanecer, pero pudo comprobar, que su hermana ya sobrevolaba el campo, así que con una decidida patada al suelo, se elevó. Aquel sería el gran día en el que debía ser elegido para el equipo de quidditch de su casa, se había informado, y al parecer había libres dos puestos de golpeadores y el de buscador, aunque era seguro que Harry lo retomaría tras haber sido expulsado del equipo el año anterior por no se qué malvado sapo verrugoso, que había usurpado la dirección del colegio a su bisabuelo, al parecer las cosas se solucionaron al final del curso.

Brian tenía decidido en todo caso que quería el puesto de golpeador, era su posición favorita, pero aún no sabía cuantos se presentarían para obtenerlo, y él, al ser de segundo curso, partía con una cierta desventaja, pero no por nada se había entrenado tanto, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

Claudia parecía especialmente agresiva aquel día, Brian se dio cuenta inmediatamente al ver cómo su hermana golpeaba una budggler que se dirigía hacia ella. En el equipo de Slytherin había vacantes en los puestos de cazadores y el de guardián, su hermana había optado por el de cazadora, a pesar de que le gustaba más el de golpeadora, pero al estar estos ocupados no tenía otra opción. Aquella mañana por la forma en que estaba golpeando, no habría tenido rival, y Brian respiró al saber que no lucharía contra ella por ese puesto ya que habría perdido antes de intentarlo. Sobrevolaba el campo como si la persiguiera el diablo, haciendo unos virajes que empezaban a mosquearlo, una cosa era que él pudiese hacer el tonto, pero ella estaba apurando demasiado, y no podía ser porque aquello tuviese demasiado sentido, aun no estaban haciendo la prueba, y si su hermana seguía de aquel modo no sería necesario que la hiciese, se habría roto la cabeza antes. Intentó llamarla, pero ella no le hacía el menor caso, de hecho empezaba a dudar que lo hubiese visto. No le quedó otra que perseguirla hasta conseguir llamar su atención atravesándose en su trayectoria.

-¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO???- Se quejó el rubio.

Tras respirar profundamente y recuperar el aire, poniendo su cara más desconcertada, la Slytherin pareció volver a la tierra alegando que estaba muy concentrada en el juego, cosa que desde luego resultaba obvia, pero no justificaba aquel modo tan agresivo de jugar.

En todo caso Brian se tranquilizó algo al ver que su hermana volvía a jugar como de costumbre, algo más relajadamente y sin poner en juego su integridad física.

Las clases de la mañana resultaron bastante tranquilas si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que no tuvieron clases de pociones. Pero Claudia pudo comprobar con pesar que Harry realmente la estaba evitando y no fue algo casual lo que ocurrió el día anterior. A pesar de que el chico consiguió sentarse en el lugar más alejado del de ella, Claudia consiguió "tropezar" con él a la salida, de forma que lo saludó, el chico, como toda respuesta dio un inaudible murmullo a modo de hola y siguió su camino, aquello acabó por sacar a Claudia de sus casillas, aunque no exteriorizó su enfado.

Draco no había dejado de observar toda la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción plena, al menos en lo referente a Potter, por otro lado, Claudia comprendería que los Gryffindor no son una compañía deseable, o al menos eso esperaba.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_A pesar de todos sus intentos por evitarla, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Se había propuesto olvidarla a toda costa. Todo había sido una confusión estúpida, él no sentía nada por ella._

_Desde la noche en que la había visto por primera vez allí, plantada frente a su cama mirándolo, la recordaba casi como un sueño. No había podido olvidar aquellos ojos azul claro como el cielo, a veces cerraba los suyos y podía verla como aquella noche, como si la tuviese delante. Pero eso no significaba nada. Todo era demasiado absurdo. El hecho de que desde aquella noche hubiese pensado incesantemente en ella, en cuándo volvería a verla, en por qué se había ido de la casa o por qué había estado allí o tantas otras interrogantes que le habían perseguido desde aquella noche… Y cuando la encontró en el tren… pero obviamente todo había sido fruto de la presión, no era lógico su comportamiento, no tenía sentido aquel sentimiento, nadie en su sano juicio se habría obsesionado así por una desconocida, pero… no podía negar que esa chica había conseguido despertarlo tras la pérdida de Sirius, esa chica, sin hacer ni decir nada había hecho que algo en él cambiase, y poco a poco había ido ocupando más y más espacio en sus pensamientos, y después, resultó ser una Slytherin, aquello fue como una bofetada. _

_Nadie de esa casa podía ser de confiar. La mayoría de los magos oscuros provenían de allí, la mayoría de los mortifagos, toda esa ralea despreciable que de una u otra forma había participado activamente en que su vida fuese como había sido, los que lo habían despojado de sus padres, de su familia, obviamente no incluía a los Dursley en lo que para él era una familia. Y después le habían arrebatado a Sirius… Sirius, aún dolía pensar en él. _

_En todo caso, ella era una Slytherin, eso lo decía todo. No cabía discutir aquel hecho. No podía negar que hubo momentos en los que creyó que a pesar de todo, Claudia podía ser una chica legal. _

_Pero después sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, y ella mostró su verdadera cara, y no de cualquier modo. Era la novia de Malfoy. _

_Malfoy, la más despreciable y repugnante cría de mortífago. El que había reído la muerte de Cedric Diggory, no podía encontrar calificativos para describir al energúmeno albino. _

_Si aquella chica se había ganado tan fácilmente a Malfoy de seguro que también estaba relacionada con los mortifagos, seguro que sus padres formaban parte de aquel grupo, y si había conseguido entrar en casa de Sirius había sido con propósitos específicos, quizás era una espía de Voldemort. ¿Sabría Dumbledore algo de todo aquello? Obviamente sí, puesto que era el guardián secreto de la orden, pero podía no estar enterado de todo lo demás. _La confianza de Harry en la infalibilidad del director había desaparecido.

_No tenía sentido pensar en todo aquello, y aunque el director tuviese sus motivos para permitir la entrada a una espía no los compartiría con él. Además, no tenía pruebas reales de sus sospechas._

_Lo mejor era alejarse de ella, había demostrado ser una poderosa bruja, era la única chica de su curso, además de él en el grupo más avanzado de DCAO, y en otras asignaturas había demostrado un gran nivel, de las mejores de la clase. Podía no ser descabellado pensar en que quizás ella era una mortífaga camuflada por un par de gotas rejuvenecedoras con la misión de vigilarle, matarle o sabía Merlín qué._

_Definitivamente debía alejarse de ella y quitársela de la cabeza. Intentaba evitarla en todo momento. Se sentaba lo más lejos posible, intentaba no mirarla, ella debía dejar de existir para él, debía conseguir aclarar sus pensamientos para poder enfrentarse a ella cuando llegase el momento. _

_A pesar de todo no podía negar que a veces la mirara, aquella mañana se había sentado al final de la clase con Ron y se había pasado la mitad del tiempo mirándola a escondidas. El modo en que cogía la pluma, o cuando trataba de apartar aquel mechón rebelde de su cabello o cómo miraba a Malfoy cuando hablaban, cómo reía sus estúpidas gracias, y entonces recordaba que debía olvidarla. ¿Pero cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir olvidarla si cada vez que la tenía cerca no dejaba de mirarla, y cuando no estaba, no dejaba de buscarla con la mirada, hasta que recordaba que ella debía dejar de existir en su mente? _

_Y lo peor fue cuando chocó con ella al salir de clase, si un rayo le hubiese caído en aquel momento ni lo habría sentido, durante una fracción de segundo se había sentido paralizado, nervioso, torpe, y después ella le había mirado, y él se habría perdido en sus ojos, pero consiguió evitarla, sí, había salido corriendo como un cobarde, era lo más obvio del mundo cuanto resultado estaba consiguiendo con su intención de olvidarla y alejarse de ella, todo había ido a peor, se sentía cada vez más enganchado a ella, sólo existía ella en sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estaría con el miserable hurón botador? ¡¡¡¡¡Agggg!!!!! Malfoy. Imaginarla en sus brazos era lo peor. Imaginarla con Malfoy lo ponía enfermo. No debía importarle, pero le importaba ¡Y de qué modo!_

_Sabía que su situación era mala, pero observar a Ron lo consolaba un poco. Hermione estaba más distante con el pelirrojo que nunca, y eso esta vez lo había afectado más que de costumbre. Siempre se habían enfadado, pero esta vez Ron sospechaba que era peor que nunca, porque él la había hecho llorar. Hermione le había dado hasta una bofetada, y después nada. La chica se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Roberto, y a pesar de sus advertencias seguían hablándose con la Slytherin. Desde luego las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien para ninguno de los dos._

............................................

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Quisiera pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero me encontraba en un atolladero y no sabía como seguir la historia, además de no haber tenido demasiado tiempo. Las perspectivas son positivas así que espero poder volver a retomar mi ritmo anterior. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y seguir leyendo la historia a pesar de mi irregularidad al subir los capítulos últimamente.

Y ahora paso a los reviews. Puesto que tarde tanto en continuar la historia, no quiero entretenerme más, prometo que la próxima vez me extenderé más en las contestaciones, pero os diré en general a todos muchas gracias, muchísimas a todos los que leéis la historia, y especialmente a los que me dejáis reviews que del último **Idril Black, mErOdEaDoRa Gryffindor, Trixi Black, Barbi, Angie SBM y Clau de Snape.**

Estamos al borde de los cien reviews así que para celebrarlo y agradeceros vuestro inestimable apoyo he pensado que colaboréis un poco, por ello, **podéis hacer peticiones de algo que queráis que ocurra en próximos capítulos, no tenéis más que dejar, entre comillas la frase que queráis que aparezca y yo con toda mi audacia intentaré incluirla lo más fielmente posible**, especialmente si es algo coherente, como podéis imaginar una declaración amorosa de Snape a Voldie no tendría más remedio que introducirla como un sueño realmente extraño o un delirio por efecto de pociones poco recomendables. Espero vuestras peticiones, seguro que será muy divertido. Y lo mejor de todo, sólo por dejar un review, a ver si conseguimos llegar a las centenas.


	21. No volveré a molestarte

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

**Tras el velo**

**Capítulo 21: No volveré a molestarte.**

A pesar de que el quidditch nunca había sido su fuerte no pudo resistirse a presenciar la selección de nuevos jugadores que organizaron las distintas casas.

Intentó convencer a Hermione para que lo acompañase y se despejase un poco, pero ésta había optado por no ir al campo, y prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca investigando en busca de algo útil para descifrar las runas del libro de Claudia, pero Roberto estaba seguro de que no era sólo por los ejercicios, resultaba más que obvio que la prefecta evitaba en todo lo posible a Ron Weasley, había algo entre ellos, y lo que fuese, no había salido demasiado bien por no decir que aquello parecía avocado al desastre. En todo caso prefirió dejar las cosas correr, antes o después tendrían que arreglarlo, era insostenible que dos amigos estuviesen en aquella situación que tanto daño hacía a los dos implicados.

Gryffindor sería la primera en utilizar el campo. Había unos cuantos candidatos a cubrir las vacantes pero tras un rato de pruebas a Roberto le resultó obvia la distribución de los nuevos jugadores, aunque aún no se hubiese dado el veredicto oficial. Harry sería el buscador y Ginny y Brian serían los nuevos golpeadores, y no era porque fuese su hermano, pero el pequeñajo había volado bastante bien, y aunque aún no tenía demasiada fuerza, lo compensaba con entusiasmo, habilidad y puntería.

Antes de terminar la sesión, llegó un numeroso grupo de Slytherin que se dedicó a abuchear a los chicos que permanecían en el aire coreando cada fallo. Estaban tanto los integrantes del equipo como los nuevos candidatos, Claudia entre ellos, aunque se mantenía ligeramente al margen, y según Roberto pudo observar, no abrió la boca para nada, más bien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las progresiones de los chicos que aún se mantenían en el aire. Su hermana estaba ligeramente nerviosa, pero también algo triste. _¿Qué le habría ocurrido?_ En todo caso, lo que pasase por la mente de su hermana era completamente ajeno al rubio que se sentaba junto a ella, muy concentrado en lanzar puyas contra los Gryffindor.

Éstos se concentraban en ignorar los comentarios procedentes de las gradas, pero Brian, pasando por alto las recomendaciones de la capitana, lanzó una bludger hacía el sector de Slytherin, enfadado por las bromas que habían hecho a su costa segundos antes al no darle a una de las bolas.

El chico la había lanzado con rabia, sin un blanco concreto, hacia el grupo, pero no había tenido en cuenta que su hermana estaba allí sentada, ligeramente despistada, mirando a otro punto en el cielo. Brian vio que la bola iba directa hacia ella, y la chica parecía no darse cuenta. Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando llamar su atención, aunque pareció oírle todo el mundo menos su hermana, que seguía observando a uno de los jugadores de Gryffindor, y que ahora, también parecía mirar a la chica con cara de preocupación gesticulando con ambos brazos y lanzándose en picado hacia ella, aunque Roberto sabía que era imposible que Harry llegase a ella antes que la bludger a pesar de la espléndida escoba que tenía. Súbitamente Claudia se percató de que todos sus compañeros se habían apartado un poco de ella, y a escasos metros vio la bludger que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, en apenas unas décimas de segundo, Claudia hizo un sutil movimiento de forma que la pelota pasó por donde antes estaba su cabeza y se estrellaba contra uno de los asientos detrás de ella resquebrajando la madera.

Harry detuvo el vuelo de su escoba hacia la chica e intentando disimular, cambió su rumbo, pero Claudia sonreía de oreja a oreja, él realmente se había preocupado por ella, lo había visto mirarla, desesperado haciéndole gestos, se había lanzado a por ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Claudia se disponía a dormirse aquella noche no podía evitar sonreír por aquel día, largo pero con muchas sorpresas.

Por un lado estaba muy contenta porque tanto Brian como ella habían conseguido sus respectivos objetivos de entrar en los equipos de quidditch.

Más tarde, su madre la llamó para contarle que debido a que había sospechas respecto a su procedencia y las de sus hermanos, habían ideado una forma de levantar todas las dudas: sus "padres", puesto que tanto ella como sus hermanos eran nuevos, harían una visita por las instalaciones del colegio durante el fin de semana, ella debía hacer que la noticia se propagase al máximo, para que quién tuviese que enterarse se diese por aludido, y lo mejor de todo era que quienes harían el papel de padres serían su adorado, maravilloso, guapísimo,… profesor de Transformaciones y su madre sería la tía Alex, que aunque en realidad no era su tía, había sido novia de su tío y era estupenda. Tenía el inconveniente de que era muggle, pero eso a Claudia le traía sin cuidado si con eso volvía a verla, la había echado mucho de menos, y Alex, para ella había sido más como una hermana mayor con la que siempre podía contar y con la que incluso se había ido de marcha alguna vez, aunque claro, esto no lo sabían sus padres o no la habrían dejado nunca con ella. Sabía que el hecho de que su "madre" fuese muggle sería para ella como un suicidio social a nivel de su casa pero esperaba que si Draco la conocía, la apoyaría, nadie que conociese a la tía Alex podía resistirse a lo maravillosa que era.

No podía estar del todo segura de esto último, pero le daba igual, en todo caso gran parte de su familia era muggle, y ya iba siendo hora de que rompiese una lanza en su favor. Y si las cosas no iban bien, podría contar con sus hermanos.

Y lo mejor del día era lo que más la alegraba, lo que hacía que sonriese como una tonta al recordar cómo Harry se había lanzado para intentar ayudarla, se había preocupado por ella, en realidad sí parecía existir para él, nadie más en el campo había hecho nada, el cobarde de Draco hasta se había apartado cuando vio a la pelota ir hacia ellos, pero Harry no. Y aquello hacía funcionar a su imaginación a cien por hora pensado en ¿y sí…?. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que después en los pasillos el chico había vuelto a su actitud pasota, y ella volvía a ser invisible para él, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pasaba algo, y antes o después averiguaría que era, mientras tanto, se contentaría con ver la cara de preocupación del chico, haciendo señas desesperadamente y lanzando su Saeta de Fuego hacia ella mientras finalmente el sueño la vencía y cerraba sus ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

El día siguiente pasó mucho más lento de lo esperado. Claudia no veía la hora en que llegarían sus padres, y muy contenta durante el desayuno se lo comentó a Draco en voz suficientemente alta como para que se enterase toda la mesa de Slytherin, y casi todo el colegio.

De nuevo aquella mañana tendrían clase de pociones, y Claudia en cierto modo temía que nueva idea tendría su padre para dejarla sin novio, pero aquel día parecía algo más tranquilo con respecto a Draco y ahora, en lugar de envenenarlo, lo eligió como ayudante personal, ocupando casi todo el tiempo libre del chico, de forma que lo vigilaría muy, muy de cerca y reducía al máximo las posibilidades de pasar un solo segundo con ella.

Claudia no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando a cierto moreno, y de hecho una de las veces, juraría que él la había estado mirando, y que había bajado la mirada en el último segundo. Claudia estaba decidida a no dejar las cosas así, siempre había oído que de lo peor de lo que puedes lamentarte es de no haber luchado por lo que deseas de modo que al final de la clase recogió sus cosas especialmente rápido y salió de las primeras. Se quedó esperando en la puerta, Harry salió de los últimos y el pasillo estaba ya casi desierto, al verla allí, se giró, y tomo otra dirección, pero Claudia ya se lo esperaba, así que lo alcanzó rápidamente y se plantó frente a él, cortándole el paso. El chico no tuvo más remedio que alzar la vista, y durante unos segundos quedaron simplemente así, frente a frente, hablando con la mirada, pero Harry consiguió reaccionar, y apartándose un poco hacia un lado siguió andando.

Segura de que estaba haciendo el mayor de los ridículos, Claudia consiguió formular su pregunta-¿¿Me estás evitando??

Harry detuvo sus pasos un momento, pero después reemprendió la marcha ignorando por completo a la chica, no quería responder, y no lo hizo, aunque para ella fue una respuesta suficientemente clara.

-Está bien chico, siento haberte molestado. No volverá a suceder- prometió la chica, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyese y a modo de despedida observó como aquel chico se alejaba hasta girar una esquina perdiéndolo de vista, y con la clara decisión de mantener lo que había dicho. No lo molestaría más.

…………………………………………………………………….

Por la tarde llegarían sus "padres" a Hogsmeade, donde se alojarían, y después irían al colegio.

Claudia estaba en la biblioteca con Roberto y Hermione apurando los libros en los que aún no habían mirado, cuando Draco y Ron entraron en la misma, lanzándose miradas de mutuo desprecio. En calidad de prefectos les habían encargado encontrar a los nuevos alumnos de sus casas, ya que los padres habían llegado según les habían dicho Snape y Macgonagall respectivamente.

En cuanto Draco le dio la noticia Claudia se levantó muy excitada y tuvo que controlarse mucho para no salir corriendo hacia el hall. Roberto parecía mucho más tranquilo, y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía quienes serían los supuestos padres de sus hermanos, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo. En todo caso se abstuvo de preguntar puesto que tanto Ron como Draco los debían acompañar a la entrada principal del colegio.

Al llegar vieron al director conversando animadamente con un grupo de adultos. Claudia los reconoció a todos, además de la tía Alex y su profesor de Transformaciones, había dos parejas más amigos de su madre. Todos se saludaron muy contentos, pero Claudia se lanzó feliz a los brazos de su "madre", el saludo a su padre fue muy extraño y al darle dos besos pensó que si sus compañeras del antiguo colegio la viesen se morirían de la envidia, estaba incluso más guapo de lo que lo recordaba, y la miraba sonriendo cariñosamente, Claudia se sentía en el séptimo cielo y si moría en aquel momento moriría feliz. _Que le diesen a Harry, se quedaba con el profe de transformaciones que sí parecía capaz de mirarla_. Él le preguntaba sobre sus impresiones del colegio, como le iba, sus nuevos compañeros… y ella lejos de lo que esperaba, hablaba con el muy tranquila, como si nunca hubiese hecho otra cosa más que hablar de cómo se iba adaptando a sus nuevas circunstancias, tan feliz estaba hablando con sus "padres", que se había olvidado por completo de Draco que permanecía a su lado, hasta que la tía Alex la interrumpió.

-Hola-Saludó Alex a Draco-tendrás que perdonar a Claudia, que tan contenta está por volver a vernos que hasta se ha convertido en una maleducada y no nos ha presentado. Yo soy Alejandra, aunque puedes llamarme Alex, y este hombre tan guapo que acapara toda la atención de mi Claudia, es mi amadísimo esposo, Eduardo-dijo marcando especialmente esto ultimo y mirando a la Chica que sonreía pícaramente.

Ante la presentación, Eduardo la miró entre sorprendido y azorado, pero extendió la mano hacia el chico, que miraba a Alex un tanto suspicaz.

No en vano todos los presentes llevaban túnicas excepto ella que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ceñida, obviamente un atuendo demasiado muggle para los gustos de Draco Malfoy.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor…-saludó Eduardo

-Malfoy, me llamo Draco Malfoy-se auto presentó él.

Si los adultos reconocieron su apellido, lo disimularon bastante bien, ya que no hicieron gesto alguno al respecto.

Draco y Claudia hicieron un recorrido por el colegio con los padres de ésta, mostrando todas las instalaciones. A la vista de las escaleras movibles, Alex se mostró entusiasmada, alegando que aquello parecía un parque de atracciones.

Al concluir la visita, se despidieron de la chica muy cariñosamente. Al día siguiente le habían dado permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, por lo que irían de nuevo a recogerla al colegio, por la mañana.

Ambos chicos se dirigían al gran comedor, aunque Alex llamó a Claudia, que se volvió sobre sus pasos indicando a Draco que ya lo alcanzaría.

-Por fin solas cariño. Y ahora dime de verdad como te va, me tiene preocupada esa mirada de cachorrillo apaleado que te he visto en algún momento-exigió Alex a la estudiante.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente no me pasa nada, ¡y no esa tengo mirada!

-Claudia por favor, que soy yo, no esperarás engañarme así, tan fácilmente.

-¿Por cierto, no deberías irte? ¿No te espera tu guapísimo maridito?- preguntó Claudia intentando eludir el interrogatorio.

-No te preocupes por él ya le dije que se fuese para el pueblo, tendremos muy poco tiempo para hablar y no voy a desaprovecharlo sabiendo que no te veré en una buena temporada. Siempre he odiado los colegios internos.

-Pero Draco me espera en el comedor-intentó excusarse Claudia.

-No te preocupes, no creo que se enfade por que estés con tu mami, además, te he traído chocolatinas de las que te gustan.

-¿Cenar chocolatinas?- tras unos momentos de dudas Claudia no se pudo resistir-Es la mejor cena que podría imaginar, podemos ir a la zona del lago en realidad, sí hay algunas cosas de las que podemos hablar.

Y hablaron, hablaron hasta que dieron las diez, hora en la que teóricamente no debía haber nadie en los pasillos. Y claudia le contó muchas cosas, casi todo lo que había pasado desde el verano. Alex se dedicó a escucharla pacientemente, a veces sonreía y otras se mostraba francamente enfadada, especialmente por el comportamiento del chico que le gustaba a su "hija".

-Claudia, francamente, si ese Harry es tan imbécil es mejor que lo mandes a la "$·"$%&". No te merece. O no está en su sano juicio. Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte con lo de los sueños, pero si de algo puedo aconsejarte, es de chicos y te diré que es mejor que te olvides de él, obviamente no actúa coherentemente, pero eso no es tu culpa, no merece la pena que te calientes la cabeza por alguien que a veces te habla y otras pasa de ti como si no existieses, lo mejor que haces es olvidarte de él, y recuerda que un clavo siempre saca otro clavo, aunque sinceramente, ese chico, Draco, no me gusta, parece demasiado arrogante, es obvio que se cree por encima de los demás, aún sin demasiado de lo que estar orgulloso. Cariño, este colegio es muy grande, seguro que hay montones de chicos guapos y simpáticos entre los que poder elegir.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando Claudia llegó al comedor a la mañana siguiente estaba lleno de alumnos que comían satisfechos, por fin era sábado y la primera semana de clases había terminado.

Claudia iba muy feliz, mucho más optimista después de la charla con Alex y pasaría toso el día siguiente en compañía de sus "padres", Draco no obstante no mostraba un semblante tan alegre y miraba suspicaz a la chica. Antes de sentarse a la mesa decidió que era preferible aclarar las cosas, aquello no podía esperar.

-Claudia tengo algo importante que preguntarte, porque no salimos un momento-la detuvo el chico muy serio.

-En realidad tengo muchísima hambre, ¿no podemos hablar de ello mientras comemos?-sugirió la chica siguiendo su camino hacia la mesa.

Draco suspiró exasperado, pero siguió a la chica y se sentó junto a ella.

-Muy bien, tú dirás-dijo la chica mientras se servía un trozo de pastel de manzana.

-Se trata de tu madre-dijo el chico muy serio y sin empezar a comer.

Ante esto Claudia soltó el tenedor y se giró mirando al chico.

-¿Es muggle?-preguntó el chico diciendo la palabra casi con asco.

Ante la mención de esa palabra en boca de Draco Malfoy, muchos de sus compañeros de mesa, los que lo oyeron, dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico, tratando de averiguar de qué iba todo aquello.

-Obviamente sí-respondió Claudia con toda tranquilidad, volviendo a coger el tenedor.

-¿¿¿Me estas diciendo que tu madre es muggle???-preguntó Draco muy furioso alzando la voz sin darse cuenta de que ahora, un sector más amplio de estudiantes seguía su conversación.

-¿Acaso eres sordo?, acabo de decirte que mi madre es muggle, habría que ser muy tonto para no haberse dado cuenta-contestó la chica molesta por el tono del rubio y perdiendo la paciencia, mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca.

-¡¡¡Pero qué demonios te has creido!!!, ¡como te has atrevido tú, asquerosa sangre sucia a salir conmigo!-casi gritó Malfoy, echándose hacia atrás en el banco, como temiendo que la chica fuese a contagiarle algo.

Ahora sí, todas las miradas del comedor estaban clavadas en la pareja, en un silencio que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Claudia, terminó tranquilamente de masticar la comida que aún tenía en su boca y se levanto de su sitio.

-hasta aquí hemos llegado Malfoy, un trato es un trato, lo nuestro se acabó - dijo Claudia frente a todo el mundo-Me temo que tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tus palabras.- Tras esto salió corriendo, dejando atrás todos los murmullos que siguieron a la declaración de la chica.

Draco desesperado por todo lo que había ocurrido se puso a gritar casi histérico- Tú, niñata estúpida, no te atrevas a dejarme, te dejo yo a ti, lo nuestro nunca existió, no eres más que una, una…-pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase, dio un grito y cayó de espaldas al suelo, en una posición bastante ridícula ya que sus piernas sobresalían por encima del banco, y se agarró el cuello con las dos manos como si no pudiese respirar.

De lo que a continuación sucedió cada alumno cuenta una versión distinta, unos dirían que sus manos fueron hinchándose y tenían escamas y cambiaron lentamente, después su cabeza adquirió un tono entre verde y morado bastante extraño, y su forma fue cambiando, para finalmente acabar convertido en una especie de sapo verrugoso y bastante grande, que en lugar de saltar, se movía lastimeramente arrastrando su barriga por el gran comedor, y que cada vez que abría la boca una sustancia muy desagradable y pestilente salía por ella dejando un rastro de suciedad a su paso.

El profesor Snape acabó reaccionando muy a su pesar, ya que tras la escena anterior, su propia esposa había tenido que sujetarlo para no lanzarle a Malfoy alguna maldición. Hizo levitar a Malfoy, no sin antes convocar unas cuerdas que le atasen la boca para que no lo manchasen con aquel desagradable y viscoso líquido.

Dumbledore encargó a la profesora de defensa buscar a Claudia para intentar aclarar lo que había pasado.

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor no podían dejar de celebrar la nueva transformación de Malfoy.

-Esta nueva versión es aún más acorde a la personalidad de ese baboso apestoso que la que hizo Moody del hurón botador- Comentaba muy ufano Ron- ¿No estas de acuerdo?-preguntó a su amigo Harry, que permanecía un tanto alejado de la algarabía, analizando lo que acababa de suceder.

Por un lado resultó que Claudia era de sangre mezclada, y no sólo se había puesto en contra de Malfoy sino que además lo había convertido en aquel desagradable engendro. Por otro lado no había pasado por alto las palabras de la chica referentes a un trato, _¿qué clase de trato?_ Quizás la había juzgado injustamente y en realidad todo era distinto a como había imaginado. Había sido un estúpido, eso estaba claro, pero por otro lado, quizás sí había hecho bien, puesto que ella se había avenido a hacer tratos con Malfoy.

En todo caso no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Claudia le había dicho al salir de pociones. Ya no lo molestaría más… no podía negar que aquello le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque en realidad eso era lo que él quería ¿no?

………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando Claudia llegó al comedor aquella mañana, su percepción de todo era distinta. Cuando veía a sus compañeros murmurando, sentía que hablaban de ella. No era tan extraño después de haber dejado a Malfoy de aquella forma tan espectacular, para que a continuación el chico fuese blanco de todos aquellos sortilegios del contrato, lo que la mayoría del alumnado no sabía era que ella también había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana en la enfermería, y precisamente cuando habían ido a visitarla Alex y su adoradísimo profesor, ¡vaya mala suerte!

Y para terminar de mejorarlo, todos regañándola como si hubiese hecho la mayor tontería del mundo, de hecho sí la había hecho, pero no había necesidad de refregárselo. Nadie sabía realmente que era lo que había pasado, nadie sabía lo del trato y a pesar de que su padre la había amenazado con el veritaserum, ella estoicamente mantuvo su boca cerrada. Ya era bastante humillación parecer un sapo verrugoso, como para que además todos supiesen que se había avenido por sabe Dios que estúpido motivo, ni siquiera ella realmente lo sabía, a hacerse pasar por la novia del imbécil prejuicioso de Malfoy, que hasta se había a atrevido a llamarla asquerosa sangre sucia.

Al menos, su padre, el autentico, sí estaba muy contento de que hubiese terminado su relación con Malfoy, de hecho, Claudia estaba segura de que cuando la había regañado por convertirlo en aquella cosa asquerosa, la reprendía más por el hecho de haber acabado ella igual, que por haber embrujado a Draco.

Roberto, Alex y Brian la apoyaban, especialmente por el modo en que el prefecto la había insultado, y Brian estaba entusiasmado con los sortilegios que había utilizado su hermana, incluso le había pedido permiso para echarle alguno más, pero ella prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, aunque tuvo que recurrir a todo su poder de persuasión para convencerlo.

Su madre y Eduardo sin embargo, a pesar de que ella sí era de sangre mixta, no aprobaban en absoluto el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Y no hubo forma de librarse de la bronca. Los insultos por parte de un niñato, no justificaban en modo alguno el comportamiento de ambos estudiantes, y fue Andrea la encargada de quitar puntos a ambos alumnos por un comportamiento tan poco ejemplar, para alumnos de sexto curso.

……………………………………………………………………………

Claudia notó como la moneda que tenía en sus manos empezaba a estar caliente, era la señal de Hermione, había llegado el momento de ir al lugar que ya conocía mejor en Hogwarts: la biblioteca. No es que les tuviese grima, bueno, en realidad sí, odiaba las bibliotecas, estudiar, y todo lo demás, pero al parecer no tenía otra salida y es que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el colegio, con las clases, había estudiado más que un trimestre entero en su anterior colegio, y no es que en el otro colegio no trabajase, claro que lo hacía, pero en Hogwarts, todos sus huecos estaban ocupados con la investigación, y de madrugada, cuando no podía dormir, aprovechaba para hacer los trabajos que les habían asignado sus profesores, al menos, lo de tener insomnio y pesadillas tenía su lado bueno, montones de tiempo para estudiar, pensó con ironía.

En todo caso, era Lunes por la noche, aproximadamente las doce, y había convenido con Hermione en ir a la biblioteca para investigar en una sección que hasta el momento no habían conseguido utilizar, la sección prohibida. Hermione les había explicado que conseguiría una capa de invisibilidad para que pudiesen trabajar sin ser descubiertos, pero aún quedaba que claudia consiguiese llegar hasta allí sin ser descubierta, para lo que Claudia contaba con la inestimable ayuda de su mascota.

Bajaron a la sala común que a esas horas ya estaba desierta, y salieron. Tico sería el encargado de precederla, y en caso de que hubiese alguien debía avisarla.

Como precaución adicional, Claudia se había puesto sus mayas negras. Seguro que Brian si lo supiese los mataría por no avisarle, ir en plan espía lo habría vuelto loco, pero qué se le iba a hacer, él no pintaba nada en todo aquello, y aunque fuese excepcionalmente inteligente, no sería de gran ayuda.

Claudia consiguió llegar sin más contratiempos a la biblioteca, donde la ya la esperaba Tico.

-_Alohomora_-murmuró apuntando con su varita a la cerradura, tras lo cual se oyó un suave clic.

Tras entrar volvió a cerrar la puerta, y muy sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la sección prohibida.

Todo parecía tranquilo y desierto, pero un suave murmullo de hojas, delató la presencia de alguien más en la biblioteca.

Claudia observó como su Hámster, se acercaba a una zona, para segundos después desaparecer.

-¿Chicos, estáis ahí?-preguntó claudia en un susurro, acercándose hacia el lugar en el que había desaparecido Tico.

De la nada aparición la cabeza de Roberto y Hermione, que la saludaron también en voz baja.

-Hemos llegado hace poco, pero hemos encontrado estos libros que hablan sobre formas de camuflar un objeto-Explicó Hermione.

Claudia tomo uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa, y cubriéndose también con la capa, empezó a hojearlo.

Casi una hora después, Roberto, muy contento, llamó la atención de las chicas.

-Creo que lo he encontrado, mirad, aquí hay un encantamiento que se adapta perfectamente a lo que ocurre con el libro, según el cual, el objeto blanco del hechizo tomará la imagen de su versión más aproximada según el entorno en el que se encuentre, y pone como ejemplo una planta, que en el desierto tomaría forma de cactus, en un maizal tomaría forma de mazorca, y en un jardín, la de la flor más común del mismo. Supongo que esto podría justificar el hecho de que aquí tu libro parezca historia de Hogwarts, y en el cuartel de la orden del Fénix un libro sobre DCAO, lo que no concuerda es porqué en una librería muggle tenía la que podríamos considerar su forma original.

-¿Cuales son los modos para quitar el hechizo?-preguntó Hermione muy interesada.

-Pues, creo que los he visto al final-dijo Roberto pasando varias páginas-sí, tiene un contra-hechizo. Creo que deberíamos copiar todo lo que dice del encantamiento, y estudiarlo mañana con más tranquilidad.

-_Copiarem_-murmuró Hermione para a continuación tocar con su varita un pergamino en blanco que había traído.

Pero el hechizo no funcionó, el libro estaba blindado contra las copias.

-Me temo que tendremos que copiarlo a la vieja usanza-se quejó Hermione.

-No si esto funciona-dijo Claudia triunfal sacando una pequeña cámara digital.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que funcione, Hogwarts está preparado para que los objetos muggles no funcionen aquí.

-Lo sé-sonrió Claudia, pero esta cámara tiene un hechizo de escudo contra eso, y si no lo he hecho mal, sí que debe funcionar. Y apuntando hacía las páginas del libro, funcionó. Claudia copió cada una de las páginas en las que se hablaba del encantamiento y sobre como eliminarlo, con la esperanza de poder avanzar algo en la investigación.

-En fin, creo que es mejor que sigamos mañana, de lo contrario iremos como zombis a las clases- sonrió Claudia.

-Tienes razón, aunque estoy deseando probar ese hechizo. Quedamos después de las clases junto al lago-sugirió Roberto.

-Hecho-Contestaron Hermione y Claudia al unísono.

…………………………………………………………………

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a los reviews, como habréis comprobado he intentado incluir las peticiones que hicisteis en el capítulo anterior. Espero que no haya parecido forzado, en realidad gracias a ellos este capítulo es así. Podéis agradecer la Ruptura Draco-Claudia, a Trixi Black, mi plan original no era que se rompiese el trato, pero creo que en realidad ha quedado bastante bien, además Drakito se lo buscó.

La parte del fin de semana como habeis comprobado me la salté, en todo caso aparecerán algunas escenas más adelante como flash back.

Contestando más específicamente a los de este y el capítulo anterior, (que no lo he olvidado):

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa. Aún no me decido por un castigo del todo apropiado para la arpía, pero se aceptan sugerencias jejeje. El medallón por ahora no lo encuentran, pero tendrá que aparecer… Respecto a tu petición de que apareciese Snape, bueno, algo sale, aunque cuando recibí el review ya estaba escrito el capítulo, pero como compensación, la primera escena del próximo capítulo será para él. En fin guapetona, hasta pronto, un besazo.

**Trixi Black**: Hooola!!! Me temo que aún no te había saludado apropiadamente por unirte a mi grupo de lectores, encantada de conocerte. Como ya habrás visto incluí tu aportación a la historia, espero que te haya gustado. En fin, un beso y hasta la próxima.

**Barbi**: Hola guapetona, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, en el que han pasado unas cuantas cosillas, pero a petición la chica puso contra las cuerdas, y lo encaró, me temo que Harry aún no espabila, casi tienen que golpear a la chica para que se mueva, ¡hombres! En fin, hasta el próximo, Un beso.

**ANgiE SBM**: Bueno, bueno, qué decirte, en primer lugar nunca molestas, me encanta que me dejen reviews, así que no temas nada en ese aspecto. Me temo que no pude cumplir tu deseo de emparejarte con Draco, pero al menos ya esta libre, y todo se andará, algo haremos al respecto aunque me temo que no puedo conseguirlo en sólo un par de capítulos, pero ya veremos… Brian intentará satisfacer tus más maquiavélicos deseos para con Cho, me lo ha dicho personalmente, así que puedes estar tranquila. En fin, hasta pronto, un beso.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola preciosa. Contestando a tus temores, no están contrarreloj, no me voy a cargar a Sirius, aunque puedo asegurarte que Sirius preferiría ser rescatado lo antes posible. Jejeje , en clases el trío de la discordia(Cho-Harry-Claudia), verás en el próximo capítulo, ya tendrán la primera, y sí, no lo he hecho por hacerles un favor, mi maquiavélica mente trabaja de vez en cuando jijijij. Sí, el medallón lo tiene Harry, tienes razón en eso. Venganza contra Cho, pronto, pronto, muy pronto. Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido suficientemente largo, es de hecho de los más largos del fic, así que no puedes tener motivo de queja en este aspecto, además por fin parecen haber conseguido una pista para desvelar los secretos del libro. En fin, me despido, Un montón de besos. Chaito.

**Skuld Potter**: Hola!!! Heme aquí de nuevo, aunque sin venganza para Cho, ni acercamiento para Harry, bueno, sí un poco al principio del capítulo, pero me temo que al final acabaron peor. Lo siento, pero ¡hombres!, son unos cabezas duras (en general, siempre hay excepciones). Espero que a pesar de eso te haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, Un besazo, hasta pronto.

**Tenshi Lain**: Hola mi más docta lectora. En realidad, sí que recuerdo al Tico de Willy Fogg, pero a este se lo puse por un Hámster que tiene una primilla mía, y ahora que lo pienso quizás ese sí tomase el nombre de los dibujos animados. No tenía ni idea que el nombre de Cho significase eso, pero, intentaré esmerarme en la venganza. No tardará ya demasiado. En realidad puse los motes en inglés pensando que sería coherente ya que están en Inglaterra aunque ahora que lo pienso con ese razonamiento casi todo el fic debería ser en ingles, en fin no sé, ahí me has pillado ahora pienso que debería haberlos puesto en español, no sé, de todos modos no tiene demasiada importancia, supongo que todos sabemos a quien se refiere cada mote, que es lo importante.

**mErOdEaDoRa**** Gryffindor**: Hola guapetona. Aquí estamos de nuevo con un capítulo en el que hay casi de todo. Espero que te haya gustado, y no tengas problemas para bajarlo, en todo caso, ya sabes. Recibí tu último mensaje, y bueno, como no hiciste petición en fin, perdiste la oportunidad de influir en el destino de los personajes, pero en todo caso espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado como se desarrolló este capítulo.

Como siempre, agradeceré muy especialmente a todos los que queráis dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, de verdad.

En fin como siempre, sed buenos y sobre todo sed felices.


	22. Me duele la cara de ser tan guapa

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras El velo

**Capítulo 22: Me duele la cara de ser tan guapa**

Se mantenía oculto entre la muchedumbre que en aquellos momentos circulaba por la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto internacional de Heatrow y no perdía ojo de la asquerosa sangresucia, que para su mala suerte tenía que vigilar, y más le valía no perderla, Su Señor no tenía paciencia para los fracasos.

La conocía de sobra desde sus tiempos en el colegio. Evans. Fue prefecta, premio anual y lo peor de todo, la novia del imbécil de Potter. Al parecer se sospechaba que formaba parte de cierto grupo de patéticos que creían que podían oponerse al Señor Oscuro. Ilusos.

No había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la había visto, en la ceremonia de graduación, hacía ya más de cinco años.

Al parecer la persona a la que Evans esperaba había llegado. Pudo comprobar que se trataba de una joven, rubia, ojos azules, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Debía ser alguna despreciable muggle, ya que había llegado en avión. Ambas chicas se saludaron formalmente, y tomaron dirección a la salida del aeropuerto. Severus Snape las siguió, aunque en el trayecto notó cómo su pie golpeaba algo. Cuando miró hacia el suelo, puedo ver unos metros más adelante un medallón con piedras blancas y rojas, era interesante, tenía un extraño dibujo que llamó su atención y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista pudo observar con desesperación como las chicas a lo lejos tomaban un taxi. Intentó acercarse lo más rápido posible y tomar otro para seguirlas, pero no había ninguno libre en la parada. Dio una patada al suelo de desesperación, sabiendo que su señor no estaría contento con él.

-Cariño, espabila, parecías en otro mundo- llamó su atención una voz próxima a él.

Era la chica del aeropuerto.

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó él con la imagen de su esposa la primera vez que la vio aún en la mente.

-Pues sí, te estaba diciendo que me preocupa Claudia.

-¿Claudia?

-Pues sí, ella siempre ha sido muy juiciosa y prudente en cuanto a echar maldiciones y me sorprende mucho el hecho de que acabase así con ese chico…

-Malfoy.

-Sí, Malfoy.

-Bueno, él se lo buscó insultándola así públicamente.

-Sólo eran palabras de un crío y a cuenta de eso se han pasado casi todo el fin de semana en la enfermería.

-Pues me parece bien que nuestra hija se hiciese respetar, aunque no debió dejarse embrujar tan fácilmente y desde luego no debería haber "salido" con él.

-Sí claro, si por ti fuese, le habrías hecho eso al chico desde el día en que le regaló aquel estupendo ramo de flores.

-Por supuesto, cómo se atrevió a cortejar a mi hija así y sin conocerla a penas. En primer lugar, no tienen edad. En segundo, antes de atreverse a decirle nada debería haberle pedido permiso a sus padres,…

-Por Dios Severus, no estamos en la edad media, y que yo sepa tú nunca pediste permiso a nadie para hablar conmigo, además ¿Es que acaso tú se lo hubieses dado?

-Por supuesto que no, jamás. Pero al menos le podría haber quitado de la cabeza la estupidez de intentar nada con mi hija.

-Sí claro, le habrías borrado a nuestra hija de su memoria.

-Estupenda sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta si surge la posibilidad, pero espero que nuestra pequeña haya aprendido ya que con los chicos mientras más lejos mejor.-contestó el muy satisfecho.

-Creo que estás desvariando. Tantos cruciatus deben haberte afectado a la cabeza, hablaré con el abuelo-dijo ella en tono de broma.

………………………………………………………………………………

Harry observaba el comedor aburrido mientras desayunaba. Como casi siempre estaba sentado entre Hermione y Ron, que a pesar de los patéticos intentos de Ron, aún no habían hecho las paces. Roberto, que ya era parte del grupo, no había bajado a desayunar, al parecer algo de la cena no le había sentado bien, y no tenía apetito, así que no estaba. Tampoco estaba ella. Ella.

Apenas habían cruzado unas pocas palabras, pero le estaba dando más dolores de cabeza de los que jamás hubiese imaginado. Miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes, que a partir del memorable suceso del sábado sería la mesa del Sapo verrugoso Malfoy, aunque, tambien era su mesa, ella era una Slytherin y aquello sí era indiscutible. Allí estaba el rubio, con aires de suficiencia a pesar de haber sido blanco de una de las transformaciones más desagradables que Harry había presenciado.

Y llegó ella. Entró sola al comedor, y se sentó en su mesa sin mirar a nadie. Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Una ligera sonrisa pareció atravesar su rostro, pero igual que apareció, desapareció.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?- preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Deberías haberte aprendido ya el horario Harry, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no fuese algún día a clases?-Respondió la chica con voz cansada.

-Eso es algo que nunca sucederá, Hermione.

La chica iba a quejarse cuando un grito llamó la atención de la mayoría del comedor, y el grito venía de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cuando Harry miró hacia allá, apenas podía dar crédito de lo que veía, Cho era la que había gritado, aún sujetaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello con sus manos, el resto estaba esparcido por el suelo. En realidad, la chica ¡¡¡calva!!! Era difícil de reconocer.

-Ahh- los gritos histéricos llenaban el salón-¿Qué, Qué me ha pasado?

Harry se había quedado tan sorprendido como la mayoría, aunque algunos alumnos no podían evitar reír a carcajadas.

El efecto del Shock sobre la chica fue remitiendo de modo que empezó a darse cuenta de que era blanco de la mayoría de las miradas y las risas de los alumnos, optó por la salida más rápida.

En su huida, cerca del pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Ravenclaw chocó con un chico que "casualmente" pasaba por allí en aquel momento y no se dio cuenta que en el impacto un líquido había caído sobre ella.

Roberto la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó amablemente.

Pero la chica no contestó. Y volvió a entrar en el comedor, discretamente seguida por el chico que no quería perderse la segunda parte del espectáculo.

Brian consiguió alcanzar a Roberto antes de que este entrase al Gran comedor, venía corriendo desde las cocinas, entusiasmado esperando ver si había salido todo tal como habían esperado.

-¿Que tal, qué tal ha salido?-Preguntó casi sin respiración por la carrera.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, creo que vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo.

El espectáculo de ver a aquella engreída chica, calva, subida sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw desgañitándose entusiasmada mientras cantaba muy emocionada "Me duele la cara de ser tan guapa" de los "hombres G" era indescriptible, pero si a eso sumamos al polstergeist del colegio haciendo los coros y lanzando cereales a modo de confeti… Aquello podía llamarse un éxito rotundo, la próxima vez deberían cobrar entrada, aunque como todo lo bueno, el espectáculo terminó cuando el profesor Filch consiguió detener el concierto de su alumna, para lo que tuvo que desmayarla.

Harry no pudo resistirse y como todos también rió la broma que no dejaba de tener su gracia, especialmente considerando el aspecto tan formal que Cho solía tener habitualmente. La compadeció, pero era humano, y los berridos de la buscadora de Ravenclaw eran cómicos por no decir desagradables a primera hora de la mañana… Lo que a Harry no le divirtió tanto fue el hecho de que Snape se levantó de la mesa de profesores y se dirigió directamente a él, con una cara de furia y a la vez satisfacción contenida.

-Señor Potter, haga el favor de acompañarme. Esta broma a su compañera va a costarle cara, no lo dude.

Harry miró perplejo al profesor de pociones. _¿Lo estaba acusando a él de lo que le había pasado a Cho?_

-Disculpe profesor, pero me temo que se está equivocando. Yo no he tenido nada que ver en eso. ¿De dónde ha sacado semejante conclusión?

-Obviamente ha sido usted, esa era una broma que ya practicaron antes su padre y amigos, debería haberse informado antes de repetirla.

-Yo no sé nada de todo esto-Se defendió Harry, más que perplejo.

-Eso lo comprobaremos pronto, no le quepa duda. Seguro que la famosa Biblia de las bromas de su adorado padrino forma parte de la herencia que le ha dejado tras habernos abandonado- contestó el profesor regodeándose en esto último.

Harry tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empeorar su situación y tirarle el zumo de calabaza que tenía en su mano al profesor de pociones, aunque el hecho de que aquella broma formase parte del repertorio de los merodeadores lo desconcertaba, _¿una Biblia del merodeador? ¿Quién demonios había sido el autor de la broma a Cho? ¿Quién tenía el libro de su padrino?_

Roberto miró preocupado a sus hermanos al ver cómo se llevaba su padre a Harry, y estuvo tentado de confesar, pero esperarían a ver que pasaba, si Harry se libraba, no tendría porqué pagar nadie por la broma a la difamadora, inventora y creída de Chang.

Harry llegó algo tarde al la clase de DCAO, pero su sonrisa decía a las claras que había dejado a Snape con un palmo de narices, cosa que alegro especialmente a dos de sus compañeros de clase que empezaban a temer tener que confesar su broma a la Ravenclaw cosa que su padre no tomaría demasiado bien, pero que finalmente no sería necesaria.

La llegada de Harry también alegró a Hermione y Ron que empezaban a temerse que Snape hubiese conseguido castigarlo, aunque no entendían que era lo que había pasado, ni quién le había hecho aquello a Cho.

A pesar de las ganas que Harry tenía de hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que había podido sacarle a Snape, la clase de DCAO estaba demasiado interesante. Estaban aprendiendo a formar escudos contra ataques basados en los elementos en este caso fuego, agua, hielo, aire y tierra. La profesora hizo una demostración con ataques de rayos elementales. Tenía un aspecto terrorífico. Al parecer en aquellos casos los escudos mágicos habituales no eran demasiado efectivos porque según la profesora, los elementos no podían considerarse en sí como energía literalmente mágica, como eran los rayos que lanzaban las varitas.

Según explicó, su ataque de fuego, tenía un efecto similar al de un lanzallamas muggle, lo que hizo que la mayoría de la clase, en este caso los que apenas sabía de los muggles, se sorprendiesen por los recursos infravalorados de los no mágicos.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

La tarde era apacible, y aunque ya llevaban allí un buen rato estudiado los folios que había traído Claudia con las fotografías a las páginas del libro que habían encontrado la noche anterior en la biblioteca, el resultado no estaba del todo mal, de hecho habían conseguido bastante más que hasta entonces.

-Recapitulando según toda la información sobre este encantamiento, parece que sí es el que aplicaron al libro, y el aspecto que viste en la librería debería ser su forma real, pero los motivos por los que entonces estaba inactivo pueden ser varios: o el libro sólo puede verse tal cual en aquella librería o en un entorno muggle. Pero yo no creo que esta sea la explicación, puesto que los muggles podrían haberlo descubierto.

-Esto de acuerdo con Roberto-admitió Hermione-Tambien cabe la posibilidad de que tuvieses algún tipo de llave u objeto que liberase las barreras del libro.

-Creo que no tenía nada de todo eso. El libro no tenía cerradura ni nada similar, y no tenía ningún objeto extraño que yo recuerde, excepto el chocolate. Pero en el cuartel general tambien tenía chocolate y no se mostró. El chocolate en todo caso no me parece una llave demasiado mágica.

-Entonces debió ser algo que dijiste, alguna palabra-Sugirió Roberto.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo demasiado de lo que dije-Claudia intentó recordar aquella extraña librería-Estaba el viejo, creo que se llamaba Pit, y había gatos en la tienda, pero el pobre parecía un poco loco y hablaba de algo de su padre, pero no sé no recuerdo nada extraño, o extraordinario. ¿Serán los gatos la llave?

-Puedo traer a Crokshanks a ver si ocurre algo- sugirió Hermione.

-Vale, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Cuando llegó Hermione, los tres miraron esperanzados al libro, pero nada cambió, seguía siendo historia de Hogwarts.

-Quizás sea porque mi gato es mitad Kneazel-sugirió Hermione poco convencida-Parvati también tiene un gato, pero es normal, si quieres, puedes dejarme el libro, y lo pongo cerca a ver si tenemos un poco de suerte.

Claudia no estaba muy convencida de ceder su libro, pero si no había otra opción. Se encogió de hombros y le dio su versión de historia de Hogwarts.

-Bueno chicos, debo marcharme, ahora tengo la primera clase de ampliación de DCAO y no quiero llegar tarde. Ya me contareis que tal ha ido con el gato de tu amiga-Se despidió claudia.

……………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Harry llegó, muchos de los asientos ya estaban ocupados, las mesas eran de parejas, aún quedaban un par de mesas libres al final de la clase. En primera fila había un sitio libre, junto a una chica, que para desconcierto del chico resulto ser Claudia. No sabía que hacer, ¿sentarse con ella? Era un sitio estupendo para una clase en la que estaba interesado. Pero no quería. En realidad sí que quería sentarse junto a ella. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuán buena era. En realidad ella siempre había sido amable con él, incluso cuando le dijo que ya no lo molestaría más había sido culpa suya, había sido más que grosero con la chica, y si en realidad se había equivocado con ella desde el principio y todo habían sido paranoias suya. _Pero había salido con Draco_. Y había terminado con él, ¡Y de qué manera!

Mientras Harry permanecía en pie indeciso, su motivo de duda se esfumó ya que Roger Davis, capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw ocupó el lugar junto a la chica en la primera fila.

En el momento en el que Harry vio a Davis junto a Claudia supo que debió sentarse junto a la chica, si tenía razón en pensar que ella no era lo que aparentaba era mejo vigilarla de cerca, y si se había equivocado, no perdía nada con conocerla un poco mejor, claro que a aquellas alturas dudaba mucho que Claudia tuviese el más mínimo interés en conocerlo o dirigirle la palabra.

Decepcionado se sentó en una de las mesas de la última fila.

-¿Te importa que me siente contigo?- Le preguntó unos minutos después la nueva diva del colegio.

-Eh…, no claro.- Harry miró a la chica que presentaba de nuevo su aspecto de siempre intentando disimular una sonrisa al pensar en el espectáculo del desayuno.

-Espero que estas clases sean al menos la mitad de buenas que eran las que nos dabas tú en el DA.

-Gracias-musitó Harry un poco cohibido ante el cumplido.

-Al parecer el profesor Shacklebolt es un Auror muy importante en el ministerio. ¿Crees que será muy estricto?

Harry se encogió de hombros, Kingsley siempre había sido bastante agradable con él las veces que se habían visto en la orden, pero realmente no habían hablado demasiado. En todo caso la conversación con Cho se cortó en cuanto oyeron como se cerraba la puerta, al entrar el profesor.

La clase resultó bastante entretenida, repasaron diversos encantamientos tanto de defensa como de ataque en duelos entre los compañeros de las distintas mesas.

Harry ganó repetidas veces a Cho, a pesar de que la chica era bastante buena gracias a las clases con el DA, no era rival para él. Tan sólo consiguió alcanzar a Harry en un momento en el que lo pilló desprevenido mientras el chico observaba con furia creciente lo bien que parecían pasarlo Claudia y Davis. Cho, que se percató claramente del despinte del moreno no desaprovecho su oportunidad y lo atacó derribándolo sobre uno de los montones de cojines que había esparcidos por la clase. La Ravenclaw se acercó a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Es obvio que tu amiga no pierde el tiempo-dijo mordaz- primero un Gryffindor, después un Slytherin y ahora un Ravenclaw. Desde luego nadie puede decir que discrimine a alguna casa.

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Cho…- aunque Harry no pudo continuar la frase por la sorpresa al ver como el cabello de la chica volvía a caer al suelo como había ocurrido durante el desayuno.

La Ravenclaw aun no se había percatado de aquello pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico, y el hecho de que muchos de sus compañeros tambien la miraban ahora, no supo como reaccionar, fue finalmente Marieta Edgecombe la que se acercó a ella con cara de pena e intentó consolarla.

-¡Oh!, Cho, ha vuelto a pasar…

De pronto la chica se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba de nuevo en el suelo, y en un gesto casi instintivo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para constatar que realmente era su adorado pelo, ahogó un grito y salió corriendo de la clase. En la que ahora todos murmuraban sobre lo que le ocurría a la chica.

Todos menos Claudia que se mantenía algo aparte, satisfecha del castigo de la morena, pero molesta, porque sabía el motivo por el que el hechizo se había activado de nuevo y no entendía porqué la Ravenclaw tenía como pasatiempo meterse con ella. En todo caso acabaría aprendiendo, por las buenas o por las malas que nadie se metía con ella o con los suyos impunemente.

Al profesor no le costó demasiado que todos los alumnos volviesen a sus quehaceres, y en el último cuarto de hora de la clase organizó una competición de duelo entre los alumnos de la clase.

Harry se enfrentó a un chico de Hufflepuf al que a penas conocía de haberlo visto alguna vez en los pasillos o en la biblioteca. Fue un duelo relativamente difícil, Cauldwell, que así se llamaba era rápido y bastante ágil, esquivando con cierta facilidad sus ataques. Incluso estuvo a punto de vencer cuando uno de los rayos de su varita pasó casi rozando a Harry, pero finalmente consiguió acertarle con un _expeliarmus _y Harry se hizo con la victoria clasificándose para el siguiente duelo.

Cuando Davis ganó su duelo, Claudia le aplaudió contenta, cosa que de nuevo molestó a Harry.

Claudia se enfrentó a Marieta, y no sin cierta satisfacción comprobó que la Slytherin venció con relativa facilidad a la Ravenclaw. Claudia la lanzó contra una zona en la que no había cojines que amortiguasen la caída. Ésta muy enfadada la acusó de haberlo hecho a propósito, cosa a que a Claudia pareció no importarle demasiado. En realidad parecía muy satisfecha por el resultado de su ataque. Todos los Slytherin de la Clase aplaudieron a su compañera, felicitándola por un combate tan rápido. Y para molestia de Harry, también Davis la felicitó.

Harry con paso decidido se acercó a Claudia, haría honor a su casa y después de haberse comportado como un patán, se atrevería a felicitar a la chica por su espléndido combate, ya estaba harto de hacer el idiota.

-Claudia, un expeliarmus muy bueno.

La chica se giró y lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Gracias- fue su escueta respuesta tras lo cual, se dirigió a su pupitre y recogió sus cosas.

Harry observó como la chica se alejaba. No era lo que él esperaba. Había sido seca, fría. No era la chica alegre y sonriente con la que él siempre se había encontrado.

La clase había terminado.

Y todos los alumnos salieron en tropel en dirección al gran comedor.

Harry iba pensativo en el camino, observando a la Slytherin, y cuando llegaron a la entrada del comedor, Harry vio que la chica pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia la salida, hacia los jardines. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la siguió, pero de lejos. No quería que la chica supiese que la estaba siguiendo.

……………………………………………………………..

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy.

No os quejareis, hemos tenido por fin la broma a Cho que como os habréis dado cuenta tiene efectos secundarios, ya me contareis que os ha parecido. Hemos visto un poco de los recuerdos de Snape, ¡hasta sale Lily! Aunque poquito y tambien hemos tenido por fin la clase de ampliación de DCAO. ¿Qué irá a hacer Claudia? ¿Qué descubrirá Harry?,…. Tendreis que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo. Ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews dejéis, antes intentaré subir el próximo capítulo, no es chantaje, es sólo un incentivo para mí. jijijiji.

Bueno, y contestando a los reviews del capítulo anterior, que fueron un montón (me pongo a dar saltos por mi habitación)

**Trixi Black**: Hola guapetona. Muchas gracias por el review, pero mujer, si dije que intentaría meterlo era en serio, mira que no reconocer tu propia aportación jijijij. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un besazo.

**Gandulfo**: Muchísimas gracias, aunque sólo sea por decir que lo leíste, me animaste mucho. Hasta pronto.

**Barbi**: Hola preciosa. Por fin se la hemos hecho a Cho, y desde luego ha sido delante de todo el colegio. Espero que te haya parecido una buena venganza, a mi desde luego no me haría demasiada gracia. Desde luego el pobre Harry no es que esté muy perspicaz pero bueno, algo es algo. En fin chica, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ya me cuentas. Un besazo.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola, por fin vimos la venganza que eligieron contra Cho, y desde luego la implicación de Brian es indiscutible, aunque no participe demasiado, pero no quería que Snape pudiese sospechar de sus hijos. Lo del libro, bueno, poco a poco lo iremos resolviendo. Y Harry espabilará, o más le vale. En fin, un beso.

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa. No puedes quejarte, como te prometí, Snape comienza el capítulo, y si lo dejan, expulsa a Harry incluso el veritaserum le falló. Pobre hombre. Harry me temo que sigue con sus paranoias mentales, pero no puede negar lo evidente ¿no? Jijijiji. En fin chica, Un beso muy, muy grande.

**Clau de Snape**: Siento mucho que no pudieses poner tus frases, pero como me siento generosa y siempre me dejas review (además muy largos), voy a abrir de nuevo el plazo para ti, te concedo una frase, así que aprovecha y pide tu deseo, ya intentaré encajarla. No tendrás queja ehh. Bueno, Harry, el pobre no da una con la chica y no te voy a negar que el motivo por el que la sigue tiene más que ver con sus sospechas sobre la chica que con otra cosa, pero Claudia, me siento orgullosa de ella, no mordió el polvo cuando el muy … se acercó a felicitarla y como buena Slytherin se mantuvo en su lugar, después de cómo se portó el chico, demasiado tiene con que le dio las gracias. Lo del libro al final no resultó tan sencillo, ahora falta que los chicos se den cuenta de que es lo que falla. En fin, me despido, un beso. Hasta pronto.

**Tenshi Lain y Neko Chan**: Hola a las dos. Gracias por vuestro review. Desde luego tenéis razón en que no se debe discriminar a nadie por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa, y en el caso de Harry es incluso peor, ya que él estuvo a poco de ir a Slytherin, pero bueno, ya se dará cuenta de su error, no lo dudéis, de echo en parte yo creo que se empieza a arrepentir desde ya, en todo caso sigue montándose películas extrañas para justificar su desconfianza. Respecto a lo de la tendencia de los profesores, en realidad no me había dado cuenta, pero chicas, vosotras estáis en todo, y respecto a lo de que el sexto libro se titulará HP and the half blood prince, es cierto, Rowling lo pone en su página oficial, y coincido en que espero que no se retrase mucho con todo eso del hijo, etc., como todos… Como habréis comprobado, vuestra petición está cumplida más o menos, es que esa parte ya la tenía escrita cuando recibí vuestro review, pero en todo caso acertasteis de pleno, aunque por ahora a Harry con todas sus paranoias, no se le ha pasado por la mente que Claudia está en realidad detrás de la broma de Cho. En fin, me despido o va a ocupar más mi respuesta que el capítulo, espero que lo estéis pasando bien en vuestras vacaciones.

**Cerdo Volador**: Hola de nuevo preciosa, de verdad me halaga que a pesar de que este no sea tu género favorito te guste el fic. Yo más bien estoy a la inversa, y no soy demasiado fanática del slash por no decir que en general no me suele gustar, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito ¿no? Bueno, Un beso. Chao.

**Skuld Potter**: Buenas. Mira que soy buena, hasta Harry le habló a Claudia, aunque esta no pareció muy contenta por el nuevo cambio de actitud, y es que este chico cambia más que el tiempo, o eso piensa claudia. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso.

**mErOdEaDoRa Gryffindor**: Hola guapetona, aquí estamos de nuevo. A petición del público en general, Cho ha hecho un ridículo de consideración, espero que suficiente. En este Cáp. pasan bastantes cosillas, así que espero que te haya gustado. Como siempre te mando un beso. Hasta pronto.

Y bueno, espero que estéis todos bien, sed felices.


	23. ¿Hermanos?

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Nota: los pensamientos van en cursiva.

**Tras El velo**

**Capítulo 23: ¿Hermanos?**

El tiempo aún era agradable, y la tarde había sido espléndida, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo. En su salida hacia los terrenos Harry se cruzó con algunos compañeros que se dirigían al comedor para la cena, pero él tenía un objetivo concreto, No parecía demasiado normal, que Claudia en lugar de ir a comer como todos los estudiantes, hubiese salido del edificio del colegio, y Harry quería saber que se proponía aquella chica.

_Sus motivos para seguirla eran obvios, sospechaba de ella, y aunque no tenía motivos de peso, admitir que se había equivocado y que la había juzgado injustamente por ser una Slytherin o salir con Malfoy no resultaba fácil, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más descabellada le parecía la actitud que había tenido con ella. _

_Su intuición no había sido demasiado buena últimamente, no tenía más que recordar lo que había pasado con Sirius. Quizás Hermione volviese a tener razón. _

_Hermione parecía llevarse bien con ella y la estaba ayudando con no se qué historia de unas runas extrañas. Y Roberto se había mantenido del lado de la chica en todo momento y por encima de todo. _

_Roberto parecía un chico bastante legal, inteligente y la conocía mejor que nadie, había salido con ella y a pesar de todo parecían seguir siendo amigos_.

Harry seguía a la chica de lejos. Claudia llevaba un paso tranquilo, y parecía dirigirse hacia el campo de quidditch, pero a la vista del terreno cambió de dirección bruscamente y se acercó al lago. _Harry soltó un suspiro, si la chica llega a darse la vuelta, seguro que lo hubiera visto. Debería andar con más cuidado._

Claudia se tumbó sobre el césped lo que hizo que se perdiese de la vista de Harry ya que había muchos arbustos.

_¿Acercarse más o no?_

_Harry no sabía que hacer, quería saber que hacía la chica, pero no quería ser descubierto. Ah, la próxima vez debía traer la capa, de hecho aún estaba a tiempo de cogerla, y buscar el mapa del merodeador por si la chica se iba, pero definitivamente optó por acercarse, protegido por la cobertura de los arbustos que había en la zona._

_Consiguió acercarse lo suficiente, ya tenía a la chica a la vista aunque debía ser cuidadoso, si hacía el más mínimo ruido, lo descubriría, estaba demasiado cerca. Casi podía oír su respiración_.

Claudia estaba tumbada sobre la hierba, con la mirada perdida en el cielo en el que ya se veían algunas estrellas.

_Harry observaba a la chica fijamente, grabando en su mente cada detalle. Sus ojos almendrados, tenían un color celeste muy similar a los del director, eran unos ojos expresivos, y parecían algo tristes. _

_Vista así, Harry no entendía como había podido pensar que era una mortífaga. _

Ambos chicos pasaron así un buen rato, hasta que un ruido hizo que Harry se encogiese en su escondite, y que Claudia se levantase.

-¡Clau!, por fin te encuentro. Nos enteramos de lo que le ha pasado a la estúpida esa. ¿No te habrá hecho nada? -El chico estaba nervioso, pero su voz notaba el alivio por encontrar a la chica.

Aquella voz era familiar a Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de quién se trataba.

-No, debe ser por algo que ha dicho. Se ve que no puede mantener su estúpida bocota cerrada- se quejó la chica con amargura.

-Por qué no has venido a cenar. Te recuerdo que te pasaste el fin de semana en la enfermería, no deberías saltarte las comidas.-Le regañó el chico.

_¿Enfermería? ¿Qué le habría pasado a la chica?_

-En realidad no tenía demasiada hambre, el que tú seas un glotón no hace que los demás seamos incapaces de sobrevivir sin una comida-Se burló Claudia

-Hermanita, el que yo valore los beneficios de una buena alimentación no hacen que ésta sea perjudicial y no me vengas con tonterías, a ti te pasa algo.

_Ante esta frase Harry se quedó completamente descolocado, ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Hermanita????!!!! qué demonios significaba aquello. No sabía que Claudia tuviese un hermano en el colegio._

_Harry no podía resistir la curiosidad, y se movió un poco para descubrir la identidad del supuesto hermano de Claudia. Con sumo cuidado en no hacer ruido, Harry consiguió mejorar su perspectiva, el chico estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podía verle la cara, pero vestía uniforme de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo es que Claudia tenía un hermano en Gryffindor? ¿Y por qué el no lo sabía ?No recordaba que hubiese ningún Green en su casa, de hecho, estaba seguro de que no había ninguno. ¿Acaso fuesen hermanastros y así se explicaría que tuviesen apellidos distintos? Harry estaba cada vez más liado_.

-He dicho que no me pasa nada, sólo que no me apetecía ir a cenar.

-Está bien, no voy a insistir más. Si no confías en mi…-Dijo el chico en tono dolido.

-Brian, no me valen los chantajes sentimentales, no seas cotilla y respeta a tu hermana mayor.

_¡¡¡Brian!!! Harry no salía de su asombro. Y por la forma en que le había hablado la chica, era obvio que eran hermanos, pero durante el fin de semana pasado, habían visitado el colegio sus respectivos padres. Aquello era más que sospechoso. ¿Quién diablos eran aquellos chicos y porqué ocultaban que eran hermanos?_

Harry no lo pudo ver pero durante un instante los dos estuvieron callados. Claudia parecía dudar y el tono de su voz no era demasiado firme, pero finalmente cedió a los deseos de su hermano.

-Está bien, lo que pasa es que creo que no quiero seguir con el encantamiento. Voy a deshacerlo.

_¿Qué encantamiento?_

-¡¿Cómo que vas a deshacerlo?! No puedes hacer eso, no tendemos forma de saber si vuelven a atacarte.

_¿Qué ataque? ¿Quién quería atacar a la chica? ¿Y por qué la chica no quería defenderse? Harry estaba cada vez más alarmado._

-Brian, eres un exagerado, acaso crees que podría hacerme algo. No te preocupes, prefiero dejarlo correr. Pero no quiero que todo esto se nos escape de las manos. El hechizo que hemos hecho me parece excesivo, y voy a terminar con todo esto. ¿Nunca has oído eso de ojo por ojo y el mundo acabará ciego?

-Claudia, no te reconozco, te estas volviendo una pacifista. Teníamos motivos más que suficientes para tomar medidas-se quejó el chico decepcionado.

_Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse. Por la conversación, Harry dedujo que alguien había atacado a la chica, y esta en lugar defenderse quería deshacer no se qué hechizo protector alegando algún tipo de rollo pacifista. Definitivamente todo aquello no entraba en su esquema de mortífaga camuflada._

-No voy a discutirlo, es algo que ya he decidido, en todo caso hemos podido probar una buena poción. No te voy a negar que hicieras una buena elección.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero verás que tengo razón e intentará volver a atacarte y entonces nadie detendrá mi furia y pondremos en marcha la otra poción.

_¡¡¡ ¿Nada más?!!! la chica iba a retirar las defensas y su hermano lo iba a permitir así de fácilmente. Harry estaba indignado. _

-Desde luego que tengo un hermano que está medio loco. Bueno pequeñajo, intentaré hacer esta noche el antídoto.

_Intolerable. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que evitar que la chica eliminase sus defensas y más cuando al parecer habían mostrado su eficacia. Quizás había sido aquel el motivo por el que se habían marchado tan bruscamente del cuartel general. Obviamente estaban en peligro si los llevaron allí. Quizás eran un objetivo de Voldemort y por eso aquellos chicos tenían que ocultar su verdadera identidad. Había hecho el ridículo de la manera más espantosa. Y ahora la situación entre él y la chica no era precisamente buena. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que convencerla para que no bajasen sus defensas, nadie mejor que él sabía que cualquier paso en falso podía tener gravísimas consecuencias. ¿Pero como hablaba con ella?, no podía decirle que había estado espiándola._

Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que ya no oía las voces, se levantó un poco y vio como los chicos se dirigían hacia el colegio. Harry echo a correr tras ellos para intentar alcanzarlos.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del colegio pudo ver como Brian desaparecía por el pasillo que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, miró en dirección al pasillo que conducía hacia las mazmorras, pero Claudia no estaba allí.

_No podía ser que hubiese corrido tanto. Desesperado no sabía que hacer, debería intentar entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, para ello definitivamente debía ir a por su capa, la encontraría con el mapa…_

Rápidamente subió las escaleras y cuando fue a girar para encaminarse hacia su sala común, vio un movimiento al final del otro pasillo. Lentamente se volvió. Sí, era ella, no había ido a su sala común. Harry respiró aliviado, entrar en la mazmorra de las serpientes no era algo que estuviese deseando, mejor, tenía que intentar hablar con ella. Y aquel era el momento, La chica caminaba sola, tenía que detenerla. Pero no sabía como, se sentía ridículo después de lo borde que había sido con ella. Ella no iba a querer hablar con él.

-_Oculis insectum_-murmuró Harry, dirigiendo su varita a la chica.

Claudia tropezó en medio del pasillo y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Definitivamente se detuvo, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Harry se acercó disimuladamente, como si el encuentro fuese casual, al llegar a la altura de la chica, se detuvo mirándola. Definitivamente había conseguido su objetivo. Claudia se frotaba desesperada un ojo, que tenía ya el característico color debido a la irritación, más por culpa de la chica que por el propio hechizo.

La chica al ver a Harry dio un paso atrás como intentando despejar el pasillo para que el chico continuase su camino, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de donde estaba.

-¿puedo ayudarte?-se ofreció el chico.

Pero, ella testaruda, dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-No es nada, creo que me ha caído algo en el ojo, pero no es nada, gracias-negó ella dando por terminada la conversación.

-Déjame ver, deja que te quite lo que sea, si sigues así te vas a arrancar el ojo-insistió el chico.

La chica parecía indecisa, obviamente no quería que la ayudase, pero el ojo la molestaba bastante. Finalmente la balanza se decantó a favor de Harry, ya que la chica hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Acércate aquí, que hay más luz- indicó el chico que se situó junto a una antorcha.

La chica se acercó muy reticente hasta una distancia prudencial, se había prometido olvidar al chico y a ese paso no iba a conseguir nada.

- ¡Tienes que acercarte más! - exclamó el ojiverde, exasperado - Si no lo haces, difícilmente podré hacerlo... bien. La Slytherin lo miró unos instantes, tras los cuales terminó ruborizándose al extremo. Y aunque se odió por ello, terminó siguiendo el consejo del muchacho.

Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Harry era un poco más alto que la chica, de modo que se inclinó un poco para observar el enrojecido ojo de la chica que derramaba numerosas lágrimas. Cuando el chico acercó sus manos, el ojo se cerró con fuerza.

-Vamos Claudia, abre los ojos, si no los abres no voy a poder ayudarte. Te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño.

La chica se ruborizó más si eso era posible, pero abrió sus ojos y miró directamente al chico que a su vez la miraba. Harry avergonzado notó como su cara ardía y empezaba a ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo.

Acercó un poco más sus dedos y con un suave gesto consiguió que el insecto que antes estaba en el ojo de la chica saliese, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, estaba paralizado frente a la chica y ella a pesar de que ya no notaba la molestia en su ojo, tampoco se movió de donde estaba.

Lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando más a ella, casi se rozaban.

-¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!¡¡¡¡CLAUDIA!!!!¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?-La voz furiosa y fuera de control del profesor Snape hizo que ambos alumnos saltasen hacia atrás separándose bruscamente.

Harry estaba espantado, Snape estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre y parecía más furioso que nunca.

Claudia recuperó rápidamente la compostura, y dando dos pasos hacia delante se enfrentó al profesor que se acercaba rápidamente.

-No ocurre nada profesor, es sólo que un insecto me había caído en el ojo, y Potter me lo ha sacado- _Lo siento Harry, pero en estos momentos no creo que sea bueno que esté en el punto de mira de papá._

El aplomo y la seguridad con que la chica había contestado hicieron al profesor dudar. Se acercó algo más a su hija. El chico no pudo negar que en cierto modo estaba algo decepcionado por el frío tono con el que la chica se había referido a él.

-¿En qué ojo te cayó?- gruñó el profesor.

Claudia se acercó al profesor mostrándole el ojo enrojecido.

Harry estaba paralizado, nunca había visto a ningún alumno mostrar una actitud tan firme y tranquila frente al profesor de pociones, menos aún cuando Snape había entrado hecho una furia. Pero lo que aún desconcertó más al chico fue que el profesor, aunque obviamente seguía enojado, observaba muy de cerca el ojo de la chica. Por su valentía aquella chica podría haber estado en Gryffindor.

-Hum…, está bien, en todo caso no es hora de deambular por los pasillos, id ahora mismo a vuestros dormitorios- Obviamente el profesor no tenía intenciones de que los chicos se quedasen fuera, así que se quedó allí plantado esperando a que cada uno tomase su camino.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba la chica con intenciones de despedirse, pero esta ya se había girado en dirección a las mazmorras, así que él hizo lo propio en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, con dos cosas en la cabeza: por un lado no podía creer que el profesor no le hubiese bajado puntos, y por otro que al menos la chica no podría hacer el antídoto aquella noche, pero tenía que conseguir hablar con ella para que no lo hiciese.

_Había estado a punto de besarla… y ella no se había apartado. En cierto modo no entendía que era lo que le había pasado, pero tenía una extraña sensación, algo que no podía describir, pero se sentía muy bien._

Cuando llegó a la sala común, se encontró con una escena pintoresca, por un lado, Roberto y Hermione parecían muy entretenidos haciendo sus ejercicios, y frente a ellos Ron, con cara de pocos amigos, con su tarea sobre la mesa que al parecer ni siquiera la había comenzado.

-¡Harry!, por fin apareces, ¿que te pasó?, ¿por qué no viniste a cenar?- empezó Hermione que fue la primera en verlo.

-Espera, déjame adivinar, ¿acaso estuviste en la enfermería?-preguntó Ron.

-¿En la enfermería?-preguntó Harry extrañado-¿por qué?

-Bueno, ya nos enteramos de lo que le pasó a Cho- repuso Ron.

Harry parecía no entender lo que quería decir su pelirrojo amigo, aunque súbitamente conectó ideas.

-No, yo no estuve en la enfermería, sólo fui a dar un paseo-se defendió Harry.

-Pues por tu sonrisa diría que fue un paseo estupendo-alegó Ron-tendrás que darme la receta.

Ron, no se dio cuenta, pero Hermione lo miró con furia, aunque sólo fue durante un segundo.

-No se a qué te refieres-alegó Harry intentando ponerse serio sin éxito-Bueno, ¿y vosotros qué estáis haciendo?-intentó desviar la conversación.

-El trabajo de pociones.-contestó Roberto.

-¿pociones?, pero si mañana no toca pociones-Se extrañó Harry, _Gracias a Merlín_.

-Ya, pero es para el miércoles y como nosotros tenemos mañana lo de ampliación de DCAO y no sabemos si sortilegios mentales, era mejor hacerlo hoy-Le explicó a Harry.

-Es cierto, con un poco de suerte, mañana me libraré de esa horrenda asignatura-dijo el chico esperanzado.

-¡Harry!-le regañó Hermione-no deberías decir eso.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-Tonta, tonta, tonta- _Iba murmurando una chica por los pasillos a la vez que se golpeaba con el puño en la frente._

_¡Que clase de niña tonta eres! ¡Vaya voluntad! El chaval se comporta como un estúpido contigo, y después dos palabritas y listo ¿no? ¡¡Tonta!!, si no llega a se por papá hasta te hubiese besado y tú… ni siquiera te moviste del sitio. ¡¡Idiota!!. Ese chico está jugando contigo. Ahora me caes bien. Ahora paso de ti. Y ahora vuelve a tocar portarse simpático, pero lo único que está haciendo es jugar contigo. No seas más tonta. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

Claudia paseaba indignada consigo misma camino de las mazmorras.

_Ese chico lo ha pasado muy mal, pero eso no significa que pueda jugar contigo, y mucho menos que tú dejes que jueguen contigo. Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que ser fuerte. Harry no puede ser más que un compañero. Él sólo está jugando contigo. Y cuanto antes asimiles este hecho, mejor._

Al entrar en la sala común, Claudia pudo constatar que muchos permanecían aún levantados, estudiando en algunas de las mesas.

Al fondo vio a Nott sólo, sentado en una de ellas. Se sentó junto a él.

-No pareces muy contenta- comentó el chico a los cinco minutos al ver que la chica lo miraba fijamente y no pensaba moverse de allí.

-Pues mira, ahora que lo dices, no, no estoy nada contenta. Los tíos sois todos unos idiotas-afirmó ella muy segura.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca- contestó el chico irónicamente.

-Bueno, hay algunas excepciones, pero aún no podría decir si tú eres una de ellas- tras aquella frase se levantó y se fue hacia su dormitorio dejando al chico allí plantado frente a sus apuntes.

Después de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, Claudia se había temido ser condenada al ostracismo por sus propios compañeros, pero finalmente no había resultado ser así. Al principio sintió que todos sus compañeros la miraban mal, pero entre las caras de indiferencia o rechazo, había descubierto que en realidad, Malfoy ya no tenía tanta influencia como se le suponía y el hecho de haberle despreciado e incluso hechizado públicamente había despertado algunas simpatías entre sus compañeros, fundamentalmente del último curso. De entre los de su misma edad, Theodore Nott incluso la había alabado entre bromas calificándola como "la nueva enemiga de Malfoy", igualando el desprecio que el chico sentía por Potter. Claudia no consideraba que igualar a alguien en cuanto a ser detestado por Malfoy fuese un mérito, pero no pudo dejar de agradecer su apoyo, en contra de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, Harry además de con muy buen humor, se levantó con el firme propósito de arreglar las cosas con claudia, si es que hubo alguna vez algo que arreglar o en todo caso, quería conocerla, dejaría atrás todas aquellas ideas locas e intentaría ser… ¿ser qué? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Chico, más vale que te eches agua fría a la cara, todavía estás dormido-le aconsejó el espejo que tenía frente a él.

Harry miró sonriente su reflejo. Aquel tenía que ser un buen día. Y más valía empezarlo con buen pie. Se acercó a su baúl. ¿Lo cojo o no? No tenía muy claro que espiar a la chica fuese buena idea, de hecho tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero si no conseguía convencerla para no preparar el dichoso antídoto… tendría que tomar medidas. Abrió el baúl en busca del mapa del merodeador y de su capa de invisibilidad. Nada. Ni rastro. Harry muy preocupado acabó volcando el baúl para intentar encontrarlo pero entonces lo recordó. Hermione tenía la capa y el mapa, pero se los había devuelto. ¿Dónde los había puesto? Ah, el armario. Se dirigió al armario. Allí estaba su adorada capa. Respiró tranquilo, no quería perderla de ningún modo. Aquella capa había sido de su padre. Pero, ¿y el mapa?, ¡demonios!, debía estar allí, él los guardo allí, las dos cosas juntas. ¿Dónde estaba el mapa? Desesperado empezó a sacar todas sus cosas del armario, pero el mapa no aparecía.

Roberto y Ron al ver el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el dormitorio miraron a Harry con preocupación. Y menos mal que los demás chicos ya se habían ido, habrían pensado que Harry se había vuelto loco.

-Harry, ¿que te pasa?-preguntó Ron mientras se acarcaba a él seguido por Roberto observando la cara desencajada del chico.

-¡El mapa!, Ron, ¡el mapa de mi padre! No está.-Harry estaba hundido, aquel mapa tenía un gran valor para él. No podía haberlo perdido.

Ron se habría ofrecido para ayudar a su amigo a sacar todas las cosas del armario, pero a aquellas alturas el armario estaba ya más que vacío al igual que el baúl, todas las cosas de Harry estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

Roberto miraba con pesar a Harry. Lamentaba mucho tener que haberle quitado el mapa al chico, pero la noche en que lo utilizó junto a Hermione, cuando fueron a la biblioteca para investigar sobre las runas, se dio cuenta del terrible peligro que aquel mapa representaba tanto para sus hermanos como para él. Hermione, muy ufana le había explicado el funcionamiento del mismo y cuando vio sus nombres allí pintados estuvo a punto de hacer una tontería, no pudo evitar quitarle a la chica el mapa de un manotazo, recurriendo a todo su aplomo, consiguió disimular un poco de entusiasmo y había convencido a Hermione de ser él, el que vigilase el mapa, al parecer Hermione no había llegado a ver dibujado sobre la superficie del pergamino y muy claramente su nombre: Severus Snape. En cuanto la chica se lo devolvió a Harry y este lo había guardado, Roberto no tuvo más remedio que volver a cogerlo, esta vez sin el consentimiento de su dueño. Llegado el momento, se lo devolvería al chico, pero no mientras aquel mapa revelase sus verdaderas identidades a cualquiera que lo tuviese. Aquel mapa en malas manos podría significar el desastre.

Había aplicado al mapa diversos encantamientos para que no pudiese ser convocado o rastreado, después de todo las investigaciones para encontrar el medallón de su hermana y descifrar el libro, aunque no habían conseguido su objetivo, sí que le habían enseñado a ocultar eficazmente cualquier objeto.

-Harry, ya aparecerá, seguro que lo guardaste en otro sitio y cuando menos lo esperes te lo encontrarás- intentó consolarlo. Pero de pronto, un destello captó su atención. No podía ser. Roberto se agachó al ver aquel destello rojizo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Ah, este medallón, me había olvidado de él por completo-dijo Harry tomándolo de las manos de un Roberto completamente sorprendido y mirándolo indeciso. Finalmente observó como el chico lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Harry no estaba nada satisfecho ni conforme ante la pérdida de su mapa, y en cuanto vio a Hermione le preguntó por él, pero la chica lo único que pudo decirle era lo ya sabía: que se lo había devuelto junto con la capa.

A pesar de que no le apetecía para nada comer, no había cenado la noche anterior, así que no pudo resistirse demasiado a sus tripas. Cabizbajo se dirigió hacia el gran comedor. Se sentó pesadamente junto a Ron, y una voz llamó su atención. Allí estaba ella, charlando animadamente con Nott._ La realidad volvió a darle una bofetada. Era lógico, ella era una Slytherin y obviamente se relacionaba con los Slytherin en este caso nada más y nada menos que Nott, ¡otro hijo de mortífago! Era cierto que este último no resultaba tan molesto como Malfoy, de hecho a Nott sólo lo conocía por el equipo de Quidditch. Nunca habían intercambiado una sola palabra._

_Aquello no tenía lógica. Se supone que la chica corría algún tipo de peligro, sobre eso no cabía duda posible, no por nada la habrían llevado al cuartel de la orden y toda esa historia de los nombres y las falsas identidades. Pero ¿por qué demonios esa chica se empeñaba en relacionarse con todos los hijos de mortifagos? Y ahora venía la idea más descabellada de todas, quizá la chica era una espía para la orden e investigaba a los hijos de los mortifagos. Eso parecía tener algo de sentido. ¿No?_

-¡Harry! Se supone que tienes que desayunar, no dedicarte a marear tu trozo de pastel.

La voz de Hermione le sacó de sus confusos pensamientos.

Durante toda la mañana Harry intentó captar la atención de Claudia, pero ésta parecía dedicarse por completo al deporte de evitarlo. Si coincidían en alguna clase ella conseguía sentarse en la esquina contraria a la que él estuviese, y al terminar, cuando Harry se disponía a salir, ella ya había desaparecido.

Tras el almuerzo sería el momento de intentar volver a interceptarla, pero la chica resulto que tenía clase y nada más y nada menos que de adivinación con Trelawney. Resulto que Lavender y Parvati estaban con ella, y como tras el encantamiento a Malfoy, la popularidad de la chica había subido varios puntos entre las otras casas, comentaban muy satisfechas lo bien que la chica había interpretado las cartas de Tarot la semana pasada en las que al parecer le había salido una increíble progresión ascendente que no podía referirse a otra cosa que al hecho de haberse librado de Malfoy como novio.

Harry, resignado, decidió esperarla a la salida de la clase.

Ron se había quedado con Roberto y Hermione. Si bien las cosas no habían progresado sustancialmente entre los chicos, al menos parecía haber un cese en las hostilidades.

Para que todo pareciese una simple coincidencia, se situó en uno de los pasillos que teóricamente la chica debería tomar si después de la clase se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

Ya era la hora, debería aparecer en cualquier momento. Harry se acercó hacia la esquina del pasillo. Sí, allí venía. Y además debía ser un milagro, porque venía sola. Perfecto. Harry se alejó un poco por el pasillo, contó hasta tres y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar en la dirección en la que debía aparecer la chica. Bingo, en aquel momento Claudia apareció doblando por la esquina. Harry la miró, parecía muy atareada ordenando algunos pergaminos, pero levantó la mirada y lo vio.

-Hola, Claudia, ¿no sabrás si salieron ya las listas de los aceptados en sortilegios mentales?-preguntó el chico en tono casi casual.

-Ah, hola Harry. No, no lo sé.-contestó ella sin detenerse.

-Yo precisamente iba a verlo. ¿Vienes?

La chica pareció dudar, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza- no, lo siento, es que había quedado, y ya llego tarde. En todo caso nos vemos después. Y…, gracias por lo de ayer.- tras lo cual siguió su camino aligerando el paso.

-De nada-contestó el chico decepcionado quedando allí plantado.

Muy bien, situaciones extremas requerían medidas extremas, tras lo cual, sacó su capa de la mochila, y vigilando que nadie lo viese, se la pasó por encima haciéndose invisible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado con este capítulo.

¿Con quién tiene Claudia una cita ?... ¿Qué descubrirá Harry?... ¿Y ahora que Roberto sabe que Harry tiene el medallón de Claudia, que hará…? Para saberlo, no tenéis más remedio que esperar al próximo capítulo. Ja, je, ji, jo, jú. (Risa maquiavélica)

Como siempre, Espero que os haya gustado, y, ya sabéis, para quejas, peticiones, o simplemente hacer acto de presencia, me dejáis un review, que yo os agradeceré muy feliz. .

Y contestando a los que me dejasteis uno en el capítulo anterior…

**Gandulfo**: Hola, Bueno, ya tienes aquí la actualización, ¿qué tal?, en fin, un beso, y hasta pronto.

**Trixi Black**: Hola guapetona. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review. Definitivamente Cho es un poco estúpida, pero parece que Claudia se cansó de la broma así que no estoy segura de que la Ravenclaw se llegue a enterar de qué es lo que realmente le pasa. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bueno, un beso. Hasta pronto.

**Barbi**: Bueno, bueno, el pobre de Harry parece que está espabilando un poco, si no llega a ser por Snape… quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado, pero llego justo a tiempo para salvar a su pequeña. Por fin el medallón salió a la luz, y lo descubrió nada menos que Roberto, adivina a quién se lo va a contar… aunque esto es bastante obvio. Bueno, me despido por hoy, hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Skuld Potter**: Hola!! Ya estamos aquí, ahora parece que Harry está más decidido a hablar con ella, desde luego! Y hasta ha descubierto que Brian y ella son hermanos, aunque en otras cosas esta un poco confundido, ¿no? Bueno, espero que estés bien, un beso.

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa. Bueno finalmente Harry descubrió a Brian, y después sí que los pilló Snape y justo a tiempo que si no, lo descuartiza, pero Claudia consiguió que no se lo tomase demasiado en serio. Al final hasta claudia no quiere pasarse demasiado con Cho, ya veremos si Harry la deja hacer el antídoto. Bueno, hasta pronto. Un besazo.

**Clau de Snape**: Hola guapetona, vamos por partes, Ahh la frase, conseguí meterla y creo que quedó mas o menos coherente aunque no creas que fue tan fácil, no quería forzar las cosas demasiado entre los chicos, uff, pero finalmente creo que no quedó demasiado mal ¿no?, Respecto a la broma, siiií Snape la padeció, de hecho la mayoría de las bromas del libro las probaron en los Slytherin, y desde luego, él no se salvó de demasiadas, jijij. Bueno, respecto a Andrea y Lily, no, no eran amigas al menos hasta aquel momento, ahí fue cuando se conocieron, y el medallón, es el mismo que el de claudia que como ya sabemos ahora tiene Harry. Respecto a lo del libro, te anticipo que en el próximo capítulo va a pasar algo al respecto. Y ahora, si que me despido, hasta el próximo, un beso.

**Ginny: **Hola preciosa. Me pongo colorada, en serio te gusta tanto, eso es que no has leído los suficientes, por ahí hay muchos fics estupendos, en todo caso, yo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias. Y en fin, aquí esta la actualización, hasta pronto. Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Cerdo volador**: Vale, lo admito, lo has adivinado, de todos modos, va a salir en el próximo capítulo, Sí, premio, el medallón es la llave. Aunque no puedo decirte que Harry lo vaya a descubrir. Ya verás que mala soy. Bueno, hasta pronto, un beso.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola!! Como habrás comprobado, Brian tiene un poco de protagonismo en este capítulo, aunque fue un poco bocazas, porque ahora Harry sabe que son hermanos, y menos mal que no mencionaron al resto de la familia!!! Respecto a la parte de Snape, lo del pasado puede resultar relevante para explicar algunas cosas, e incluso necesario para poder sacar a Sirius a flote, aunque no es imprescindible, en todo caso, no creo que me vaya a extender demasiado en esa parte, al menos en este fic.

Y como siempre, sed felices.


	24. Malentendidos

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

**Tras el velo **

**Por Elanor Black**

**Capítulo 24: Malentendidos.**

Todo tenía cada vez menos sentido. Claudia y Brian resultaron ser hermanos. Harry, había descubierto que la chica había sido atacada, aunque no conseguía entender porque quería deshacer un encantamiento que al parecer le servía de protección, y Harry se había propuesto evitarlo a toda costa. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero la chica no parecía querer tener nada que ver con él cosa que podía entender después de lo estúpidamente que se había comportado con ella. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora que se daba cuenta de lo mal que se había comportado. Tenía que evitar que la chica deshiciese el encantamiento tanto si la chica le dejaba como si no.

Harry, corriendo por el pasillo consiguió volver a tener a la chica en su perspectiva visual. Parecía dirigirse hacia su sala común, pero realmente llevaba prisa. Los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos que salían de la clase de la tarde. Harry tuvo que reducir su velocidad para no chocar con los estudiantes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba puesta su capa de invisibilidad, debido a eso, cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin no pudo oír la contraseña que dio la chica. Tendría que esperar a que algún Slytherin volviese a entrar o salir, si quería saber con quién había quedado la chica. O si en realidad no había quedado con nadie y todo era una excusa para librarse de él.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la entrada a la sala de las serpientes se estaba abriendo, y Harry se disponía a entrar en cuanto saliese el alumno, pero no hubo necesidad de entrar porque la persona que acababa de salir, casi rozándole había sido Claudia. Que de pronto, como si hubiese notado su presencia se detuvo y se giró lentamente. Durante unos instantes la chica se quedó inmóvil para terminar sonriendo.

-Tonta, tonta tonta, deja de hacer el idiota de una vez, así no llegarás a ninguna parte-murmuró la joven.

_¿¿¿¿…???? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? _Se extrañó Harry

Sin perder tiempo siguió a la chica que salio del colegio y se dirigía con paso diligente hacia el lago.

Finalmente Harry pudo descubrir con quién era la cita, a lo lejos pudo ver a Roberto y Hermione. Se había olvidado por completo de toda aquella historia de las runas misteriosas.

-Hey, claudia. ¿Qué tal la clase de adivinación?-preguntó Roberto a modo de saludo.

-Horrible, definitivamente he perdido toda mi intuición. Pero pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Dame una alegría y dime que ha funcionado-pidió la chica ferviente a Hermione.

Pero la cara de la prefecta de Gryffindor no expresaba otra cosa que decepción.-Me temo que no, Los gatos parecen no tener demasiado efecto sobre el libro, al menos no los de mis compañeras- dijo Hermione tendiéndole a Claudia de nuevo su libro que guardó en la mochila.

Harry, conteniendo el aliento y pisando lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, se situó junto a un árbol, ya que estaba allí, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de saber que se traían entre manos aquellos tres.

-Claudia, hoy, ha pasado algo-interrumpió Roberto muy serio- me pregunto… si llevabas tu medallón aquel día cuando estuviste en la tienda- dijo Roberto pensativo.

-¡Oh! No quiero volver a pensar en ese maldito medallón, el día que ma… mi madre descubra que lo perdí será el último de mi vida- dijo Claudia ofuscada. Al ver la carra interrogativa de Hermione, Claudia no tuvo más remedio que explicarse- Verás yo tenía un medallón, una especie de amuleto familiar, y lo perdí este verano. Creo que entonces, cuando fui a la tienda, sí lo tenía, pero no creo que tenga que ver con el libro, sería algo demasiado específico. Eso significaría que el que ocultó el libro, tuvo el medallón y lo utilizó explícitamente para encantarlo, sería descabellado pensar que mi madre o mi abuela tuvieran algo que ver con este libro.

-Vale, de todos modos, ya he encontrado tu medallón- Dijo Roberto.

-¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!- Grito claudia dando un salto de alegría-¿Cómo es posible? Removí cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Eres el mejor. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuantísimo te quiero?-preguntó abrazando muy contenta a su hermano y haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayese hacia atrás-Aunque estás flojo, deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Hermione se quedó un poco cohibida ante la efusividad de Claudia por no hablar de un Harry que observaba toda la escena con la boca abierta y un poco enfadado.

-Hey, interesada, ya te vale-contestó el chico entre risas- de todos modos, te he dicho que lo he encontrado, no que yo lo tenga-aclaró el moreno.

Claudia se echo para atrás paralizada.- ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? ¡Ahhhh! me vas a volver loca, ¿pues no decías que lo habías encontrado?

-Yo no lo tengo, pero se quién lo tiene.

Claudia suspiró, temiendo la respuesta de su hermano-¿¿¿¿¿Y????? ¿Quién lo tiene?

-Harry-contestó Roberto.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Un sonido entre los arbustos pasó desapercibido para el trío que se hallaba enfrascado en la conversación, mientras un chico a escasos metros caía hacia atrás al oír la declaración del chico_.¿¿¿¿YO????_

-Pero eso no es posible, ¿Cómo va a tener Harry su medallón?-preguntó Hermione estupefacta.

_¡Sí!, ¿cómo demonios lo voy a tener yo?-_exclamó mentalmente Harry.

-En realidad era una posibilidad que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, creía que lo había perdido cuando estuve en el cuartel de la orden y quizás él lo hubiese encontrado. Incluso intenté hablar con Harry para preguntarle. Pero por diversas cosas al final no pude hablar con él y ahora…

-¿Qué pasa ahora…?-preguntó Roberto suspicaz.

-Venga por favor, No hace falta que disimuléis, sé perfectamente que no le caigo bien a Harry. ¿O vais a decirme porque cambió de idea cuando nos iba a ayudar con toda esta historia del libro? Sé perfectamente que fue por mi culpa.

Roberto y Hermione no supieron que contestarle a la chica, y su silencio fue mucho más explícito que cualquier intento de excusa.

Harry, escondido bajo su capa no pudo defenderse, a pesar de saber que la chica tenía más motivos para pensar aquello de él. Aún tenía muy claras sus palabras _Está bien chico, siento haberte molestado. No volverá a suceder"_, y sin poder evitarlo dio un puñetazo a la hierba. Y allí a sus pies vio el medallón que ahora sabía que era de la chica. Debía habérsele caído del bolsillo. Ahora aquel medallón parecía su oportunidad para intentar arreglar un poco las cosas, y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad. Lo cogió y se marchó. Ya no quería seguir escuchando aquella conversación.

-No puede ser…-dijo Roberto paralizado señalando su mochila que estaba medio abierta sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Claudia. Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire al ver que Hermione también la miraba con cara estupefacta.

-¡El libro!, ¡el libro ha cambiado!-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Pero cuando claudia miró el libro, tenía su aspecto de costumbre, No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Durante un instante lo he visto. Era negro y tenía runas plateadas, pero ahora ha vuelto a ser normal-Explicó Roberto paralizado.

-¿Estáis seguros?-preguntó Claudia sacando el libro de nuevo de la mochila-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Esto no tiene ninguna lógica? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar? Definitivamente no entiendo nada, esta maldito libro me va ha volver loca-se quejó claudia desesperada.

-Realmente esto no concuerda con nada de lo que hemos encontrado en los libros, es como si el encantamiento que tiene no funcionase bien-comentó Hermione perpleja- Creo que deberíamos volver a la biblioteca esta noche, quizás encontremos algo que explique este extraño comportamiento.

-Bueno, en todo caso tenemos que dejarte, Claudia, nosotros tenemos ahora ampliación de DCAO. Y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no salían hoy las listas de excluidos de sortilegios mentales?

-Uf, es cierto, yo las miraré, y ya os contaré durante la cena-se ofreció Claudia.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos después-Se despidió Hermione.

Claudia se quedó allí observando como se alejaban los chicos. Y tras tomarse un respiro, se levantó animada. Tenía mucho que hacer. Debía ver las listas, recoger los ingredientes para el antídoto de la estúpida de Chang y lo peor de todo recuperar su medallón, aún no tenía nada claro cómo iba a solucionar ese asunto. En realidad no sabía por qué, pero estaba contenta.

Tranquilamente, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el colegio para cumplir su primer objetivo, ver que pasaría con sortilegios mentales. Aquella era una asignatura extraña, y lo que la hacía más rara era la profesora. No era una persona normal. No tenía el aspecto de una persona normal, no se movía como tal, y su forma de mirar era escalofriante.

Cuando Claudia llegó al pasillo que conducía al aula se quedó un poco parada, allí estaba Harry, parado frente a la lista. Claudia, afirmó su paso y se dirigió decidida hacia allí.

Harry oyó pasos que se acercaban y al girar la vista se encontró con ella que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Era extraño que después de todo viesen juntos las listas.

-Hola-lo saludó la chica- ¿Todavía estás aquí?-preguntó bromeando.

-Err, hola-contestó él indeciso-al final me entretuve para venir a mirar las listas-se excusó él.

-Y qué tal, seguirás o no en las clases-preguntó la chica.

-Al final sí, no me he podido librar de esta maldita asignatura-se quejó.

Claudia miró los pergaminos, y su nombre aparecía en la lista de alumnos definitivos admitidos.

-Bueno, parece que yo también la seguiré.

-Es extraño que haya tan pocos alumnos aceptados-comentó Harry.

-Bueno, en realidad, esta asignatura no es muy común a nuestro nivel, por lo general se estudia en cursos más avanzados, o al menos así es en España. Aunque, está bien. Es un poco compleja, pero muy interesante.

-¿Es que la habías estudiado antes?

-Ehm…, sí bueno, es una rama que a mi padre siempre le ha gustado mucho, así, que estoy un poco familiarizada con la legeremancia y la oclumancia.

-Pues yo las odio.

-¿Tú también las habías estudiado antes?-preguntó Claudia interesada.

-Pues sí, pero tenía la esperanza de librarme de ellas.

-En realidad te comprendo, al principio son muy cansadas, pero después es muy divertido.

-¿¡divertido!?-bufó Harry.

-Sí, jugábamos a las tres cajas.

-¿Y eso como era?- se interesó Harry.

-Pues verás, hacíamos apuestas, y cada uno ofrecía algo bueno, algo que fuese valioso para los demás y tenía la opción de guardarlo en una caja. Había dos cajas más que podías hechizar, de forma que si se abría un encantamiento, generalmente divertido, caía sobre el que la abriese. Los demás podían utilizar legeremancia para intentar averiguar que caja abrir, claro que tú podías intentar engañarlos, imaginando que lo habías guardado en otra o bien utilizando la oclumancia. Cada uno tenía una oportunidad, ya que jugábamos por turnos, recuerdo una vez en la que puse un sortilegio de orejas de murciélago y Sev… Sergio, un primo mío, se pasó toda la cena aplaudiendo con unas orejas impresionantes- Comento la chica mientras reía al recordar a su hermano con alas de murciélago en lugar de orejas.

-Bueno, visto así, quizás no sea tan mala, en todo caso yo la estudie sólo… con el profesor, y no tuvo nada de divertida. Quizás con más gente sea diferente.

-En todo caso no somos muchos, ¿no?

-La verdad es que somos pocos, está Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Roberto Aragón, Dean Thomas, Hermione, Ron y nosotros dos.

-Sí…- Claudia no sabía qué decir. No sabía como sacar a la luz el tema del medallón. No sabía que hacer.

Durante unos segundos que a ambos parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos supo que decir, ni qué hacer. Claudia se debatía entre preguntar a Harry por el medallón o no, y Harry no encontraba un modo de sacar el tema, sin tener que admitir que los había escuchado a escondidas, finalmente fue el chico el que encontró una salida.

-Bueno, y toda aquella investigación de las runas ¿Cómo va?

Claudia se quedó un poco sorprendida y en parte asustada por la pregunta, no podía permitir que el chico se involucrase a aquellas alturas en la investigación, según le había dicho Hermione, cabía la posibilidad de que todo estuviese relacionado con lo de su padrino, y si no era así, el chico lo pasaría muy mal, pensaban que lo mejor para él, era que no supiese nada.

-Ah, todo es muuy aburrido, pero vamos bien, muy bien.

-Si queréis, puedo intentar ayudaros- se ofreció un poco inseguro- ya sé que os dije eso hace tiempo y después os dejé plantados.

-No… no te preocupes Harry, realmente si no sabes nada de runas te aburrirías mucho con nosotros-intentó excusarse la chica.

-No me importa puedo intentar ayudaros, fuisteis a la biblioteca, os puedo ayudar con la capa de invisibilidad, de verdad, me porté fatal con vosotros y me gustaría poder arreglarlo… y tambien fui in idiota contigo. Yo…

-Harry, no te preocupes, no tiene importancia-lo interrumpió Claudia que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y no entendía el cambio del chico y su súbito interés. Empezaba a no entender nada.

- Claudia, déjame pedirte perdón por lo de los otros días, realmente, la semana pasada me porté fatal contigo, yo…- Harry no sabía como explicar todas sus evasivas con la chica, quería que ella no se lo tuviese en cuenta, quería que ella pudiese confiar en él, pero no sabía como justificarse, no podía decirle todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, la forma en que la había juzgado…

Claudia observaba a aquel chico, de ojos verdes que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando, no entendía su actitud, pero lo veía nervioso, sincero, sabía que había algo más, algo que le ocultaba se notaba en sus gestos, en su forma de rehuir su mirada, Harry era como un libro abierto, quería que ella confiase en él, era completamente distinto al Harry de la semana anterior, era más como aquel chico que conoció una noche en el cuartel de la orden del fénix. Era el chico del tren. Era el chico en el que tanto había pensado, pero no entendía su actitud de la semana anterior. Y de pronto una idea asaltó la mente de la chica, ¿quizás Harry estaba celoso por Draco?, pero a la misma velocidad a la que había surgido aquella idea la deshecho. Celoso ¿por qué? Ella no era nada para Harry, se suponía que él tenía algo que ver con Chang, ¡Chang!, recordó que tenía que deshacer el encantamiento.

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia, realmente, supongo que me puse algo pesada, pero ya está olvidado-contestó la chica.

-Se que he sido un idiota hasta ahora, pero realmente me gustaría que confiases en mí, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Claudia se quedó un poco sorprendida por la solemnidad del chico-Eh, sí claro…

-En realidad no estoy en situación de ayudar a nadie, mi ayuda acaba siendo una maldición, para las personas que me rodean-dijo Harry más para sí mismo que a la chica.

Claudia miró con tristeza al chico, al suponer que aquello lo había dicho por lo que le ocurrió a su padrino.

-No te preocupes Harry, seguro que todo puede arreglarse, en todo caso muchas gracias. Pienso tomarte la palabra si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda. Y esta vez no dejaré que te eches atrás- Bromeó la chica sonriendo.

Pero Harry no sonreía.

-yo… Claudia… lo siento, pero lo sé todo.

La sonrisa de Claudia se quedó congelada en su rostro.

-…que… lo… sabes… todo….-afirmó la chica como repitiendo las palabras de Harry.

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo a pesar de saber que aquello volvería a complicarlo todo, pero era por el bien de la chica. Tenía que disuadirla de deshacer su hechizo protector, y había llegado el momento de enseñar las cartas.

-Sí, y quiero saber si lo has deshecho ya.

Claudia se puso lívida-¿Qué significa que lo sabes todo?- preguntó asustada dando un paso hacia atrás y chocando con la pared que tenía a su espalda sin terminar de creerlo.

-Se lo del encantamiento que quieres deshacer.

Claudia de pronto volvió a respirar, ¡el encantamiento! Por un momento había temido que Harry realmente lo supiese TODO, pero claro era imposible. Sin embargo era lógico que el chico se hubiese acabado dando cuenta de que a la Ravenclaw se le caía el pelo cada vez que hablaba mal de ella realmente no parecía tan difícil atar cabos. Pero, ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo sabía que quería deshacerlo?!!!

-Oh, Harry, yo lo siento, de verdad, siento haberle hecho eso a tú amiga, pero ella se lo había buscado. En todo caso creo que ya es suficiente, quiero deshacerlo, y lo desharé lo antes posible.

-¿A mi amiga?- preguntó Harry perplejo, que era ahora el que no entendía nada.

-Bueno, tu amiga, tu novia, no sé.

Y de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que Claudia se refería a _¿Cho? ¿Claudia era la culpable de lo que le pasaba a Cho?_

-¿Tú eres la que le ha hecho eso a la pobre Cho?-preguntó Harry estupefacto- Pero como se te ha ocurrido hacerle eso a la chica, ¿Te has vuelto loca?, ayer se pasó la noche en la enfermería, y por tu culpa, Snape por poco consigue que me expulsen.-la voz de Harry iba aumentando de volumen a medida que hablaba, cada vez más enfadado, mientras acusaba a la chica.

Claudia estaba asustada por el cambio de él, que unos instantes antes, había sido tan amable, y ahora le recriminaba lo que le había hecho a la engreída de Chang, era obvio que en realidad Harry no sabía nada, y para terminar de arreglarlo todo, vio al fondo del pasillo cómo se acercaba la implicada. La Ravenclaw venía acompañada por dos de sus "fantásticas" amiguitas.

-Harry, como ya te he dicho, tenía mis motivos-intentó explicarse Claudia.

-Sí, claro, ahora me explicarás tus motivos para haber hechizado a Cho Chang- respondió Harry sarcástico.

-Así que fuiste tú, estúpida niñata la culpable de mi situación-Acusó la Ravenclaw, que había oído la última frase de Harry, mientras su cabello recién recuperado volvía a caer al suelo-Te arrepentirás de esto- afirmó con voz venenosa.

-Uhhh, que miedo- dijo Claudia en voz falsa mirando a Cho de arriba abajo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, al observar como su hermosa melena yacía en el suelo, y finalmente empezó a gemir impotente.

-No te preocupes, Cho, la señora Pomfrey te dará de nuevo una poción para que recuperes tu pelo-intentó consolarla Harry.

Cho, no desperdició su oportunidad y llorando se abrazó al chico, mientras miraba a Claudia fijamente con ojos sonrientes a la vez que fingía suaves gemidos y se quejaba a Harry de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Harry estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, y en la situación de Cho, no quería ser brusco con ella, así que intentó consolarla. Estando como estaba de espaldas a Claudia no pudo ver como la chica se iba, aunque sí oyó resonar sus pisadas por el pasillo. No quería que aquello terminase así. Pero sentía que de nuevo le había fallado a aquella chica. Al final, no pudo saber sus motivos, no había conseguido nada de lo que se había propuesto, aunque realmente, y para su consuelo, parecía que no había ningún ataque real sobre la chica, todo había resultado ser algo entre Claudia y Cho. ¿Qué habría pasado en realidad?

Para la hora de la cena ya todo el mundo estaba enterado. Claudia había sido la responsable del espectáculo que había ofrecido Cho un par de días atrás. Al parecer por la tarde la oriental había vuelto a perder el pelo, pero la señora Pomfrey había solucionado el problema, y durante la cena la chica había recuperado su aspecto de siempre y recibía muy digna el apoyo de sus compañeras en contra de la Slytherin que la había dejado en ridículo, pero ahora iba a pagar, el profesor Filtwick le había dicho que Claudia sería castigada, y le pediría excusas públicamente. Cho se regodeaba al pensar en la humillación que esto supondría para Claudia Green.

Casi todos estaban ya sentados, cuando el profesor Snape entró en el comedor precedido por la Slytherin en cuestión que traía un pequeño frasco con una poción.

Claudia, en lugar de sentarse en la mesa de su casa, junto a sus compañeros, siguió su camino hasta situarse frente a la mesa de los profesores.

Roberto y Brian observaban la escena desde la mesa de Gryffindor, muy enfadados, pero Roberto sujetaba al pequeño. Claudia había decidido que ella sería la que cargase con las culpas y era preferible, que ellos no estuviesen directamente relacionados.

Claudia se situó frente a los alumnos, orgullosamente erguida. Miró a sus hermanos, a Hermione y a otras personas que en algún momento le habían mostrado alguna muestra de apoyo. Dudó en si mirar a Harry, temía lo que podría encontrarse en la mirada del chico, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo lo había dejado un rato antes abrazando a la patética y falsa de Cho. Tenía que prepararse, y prefirió relajarse dejándo a su mente recordar algunos toques de su guitarra medio abandonada desde que habían empezado las clases.

Y Claudia en su supuesto momento escarnio y humillación pública sonrió tranquila, todo estaba bien, y si Chang creía que había ganado, se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Por supuesto tendría que excusarse, no tenía otra opción, pero lo haría a su manera. Ya vería quién era en realidad Claudia Snape.

En vista de que todos los alumnos seguían conversando animadamente sobre lo que iba a pasar a continuación, el director se levantó para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes.

-Un momento de silencio, por favor- al instante, todo el alumnado y el profesorado detuvo sus conversaciones pendientes a lo que el director tenía que decir- Me temo que hemos encontrado a la responsable de que la señorita Chang amenizase nuestros desayunos de hace unos días con aquel tema musical, que realmente no estuvo muy bien ejecutado- prosiguió el director pensativo- en todo caso, creo que la señorita Green, aquí presente tiene algo que decirles.

Tras la presentación, todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquella chica de sexto curso de la casa de Slytherin, que permanecía de pie, tranquilamente frente a la mesa de los profesores y todo el alumnado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que este era un lugar perfecto para cortar este capítulo. Lo siento chicos, pero no hay otra, en cualquier caso, no debéis quejaros, hace muy poco que subí el capítulo anterior.

Ya sabéis, como siempre, podéis dejarme un review o mandarme un e-mail y ya veis el resultado, yo muy feliz y animada escribo el capítulo en un rato, en realidad tardo algo más, pero bueno, unos cuantos días.

En todo caso quería agradeceros a todos los que me dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior:

**Trixi Black**: Hola guapetona, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien después de este capítulo, y no te preocupes por Harry respecto a Snape, aunque después de ese saludito público a su niña… Bueno, un besazo.

**Gandulfo**: Hoola!! Heme aquí de nuevo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos. ;)

**Ginny: **Hola de nuevo, aquí estamos con la nueva entrega. Dejé de subirlo a la orden severusiana, porque pensé que no lo leía nadie, pero si tu me dices eso, pues seguiré subiendolo allí, aunque debo decirte que aquí lo subo antes. Espero que este último capítulo no te haya decepcionado, aunque quizás haya sido algo más corto que los otros pero no podía resistirme a cortarlo ahí. Jijijij, puedes llamarlo espíritu sádico. Bueno, un saludo, y un montón de Besos.

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa. Ya sabes la cara de Claudia cuando Harry ha intentado convencerla para no hacer el antídoto, y mejor aún la cara de Harry al descubrir lo erróneo de sus conclusiones, aunque a pesar de todo creo que el chico esta vez se va a portar decentemente y no va a dejar tirada a la chica, a pesar de que esto puede acabar costándole un disgusto con Snape. Bueno, un beso, hasta el próximo, ya hablaremos un día de estos.

**Marla**: Hola guapetona, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra en todo caso, saber que sigues por aquí. Como puedes ver, Harry esta intentando poner de su parte para intentar aclarar un poco las cosas, aunque no está del todo claro en qué acabará esto. Por Voldemort, no te preocupes, aparecerá pronto, de hecho antes de lo que parece, realmente todo está demasiado en calma, pero esto lo solucionaré muy pronto. En fin chica, nos vemos. Un saludo.

**Barbi**: Hola cariño. Como puedes ver las cosas se empiezan a aclarar en parte. Ya todos saben donde está el medallón. El libro parece que quiere recuperar protagonismo, y sale a la luz la broma a Cho, en fin, que algo sí que pasa en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. En fin, un besazo. Hasta pronto.

**Nocrala**: Hola preciosa, me alegra mucho volver a tenerte por aquí. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, al final todo se va a aclarando un poco, aunque ya veremos que pasa. Hasta el próximo.

**Cerdo Volador**: Hola guapetona. Sí, acertaste, la cita era con Roberto, aunque me temo, que el hechizo contra Cho tiene los minutos contados. Lástima. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un besazo.

Y como ya es costumbre, pero no por ello menos importante, sobre todo, sed felices.


	25. La rata sale de su cloaca

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

Capítulo 25: La rata sale de su cloaca.

_Es increíble lo idiota que he sido. No entiendo como puede esperar, imaginar que las cosas podrían se de otro modo._

_A penas conozco a Harry, pero en lo poco que lo he tratado no entiendo como he podido caer de esta manera. No tiene sentido imaginar que realmente era cierto todo lo que me estaba diciendo. En el momento en el que aparece esa pajarraca todo se va al traste. En cierto modo era ridículo pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad. Ella lleva siendo alguien especial para él desde hace mucho, o al menos eso dicen. En todo caso es comprensible que él, siendo su novio, su amigo o lo que quiera que sea, la haya apoyado, después de todo yo no soy más que una extraña, una conocida, como mucho una compañera. Y realmente lo que le hice a la arpía esa no estuvo bien del todo, más si no sabe lo que ella me ha estado haciendo. Su reacción era lógica, pero yo ya estoy cansada de hacerme ilusiones con él, no tiene sentido, y nunca seré más que una amiga, no tiene sentido que me haga ilusiones, ni quiero hacérmelas o la próxima vez la caída será peor, porque no tengo dudas de que volverá a jugármela. En todo caso no voy a culparle, y me conformaré con intentar ser su amiga, en todo caso tengo que aclarar todo esto, no voy a permitir de ningún modo que las cosas queden así. Harry no es para mí, pero después de todo lo que nos contó Hermione no puedo dejar de intentar echarle una mano a ese chico, tengo que rescatarlo de las garras de esa lagarta. No es para mí, pero tampoco será para ella. _

_Mientras pensaba en el modo de librar a Harry de la indeseable de Cho, llegó papá con una cara de enfado, casi tan terrible como la que pone cuando sospecha que algún chico intenta acercarse a mí, pero esta vez era distinto, al parecer, Chang le había ido con el cuento al jefe de su casa, y este a papá para acordar un castigo acorde a mi reprobable comportamiento por haberle aquello a "doña perfecta". Además de perder puntos para mi casa, tendría detenciones durante una semana, y si aquello era poco, tendría que sumarle una disculpa pública frente a todo el colegio, intuyo que esto último habría sido a petición de la Raven, al principio aquello me pateó el estómago, porqué demonios me tenía que disculpar con ella, si no sentía en absoluto lo que había hecho, en realidad estaba empezando a pensar que me había quedado corta. _

_Intenté convencer a papá de la injusticia que se cometía conmigo, intenté explicarle lo que ella me había hecho, pero ni siquiera me dejó defenderme, estaba demasiado enfadado y en aquellas circunstancias era imposible razonar con él, pero después decidí que aprovecharía mi oportunidad de una nueva venganza que esta vez sería mucho más clara, a la descubierta y en cierto modo creo que peor, ya que sería desenmascararla frente a todos aquellos que la tenían en un pedestal, pero ella se lo había buscado, y como era natural no pensaba en absoluto hacerse la mártir aguantando estoicamente la humillación, si la chica quería disculpas, las tendría. _

_Y allí me encontraba yo, frente a todo el colegio plantada, no puedo negar que estaba algo nerviosa, pero creo que conseguí disimularlo apropiadamente._

El silencio en el Gran comedor era total, y todos observaban a aquella chica que en poco más de una semana había conseguido ser el centro de los comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos. El motivo por el que estaba ahora frente a todos era que se había descubierto que en realidad era ella la causante de la extraña situación de la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, que a pesar de que siempre había sido una chica bastante popular, había sido blanco de las bromas de la Slytherin, que por medio de una poción había hecho que la Ravenclaw interpretase con dudoso talento, una canción durante el desayuno, un par de días antes, y también súbitamente se quedaba completamente calva, sin explicación aparente.

Supuestamente Claudia debía pedir excusas públicamente a la agraviada, que la miraba con gesto altivo y sonrisa triunfal.

Pero Claudia no parecía afectada, y en vista de que todos la miraban expectantes, decidió que había llegado la hora de hacer su discurso.

-Profesores, compañeros y demás personal del colegio. Ante todo, lamento anunciaros que mi discurso no será tan divertido como el espectáculo que nos ofreció la Señorita Chang hace un par de días- comenzó la chica ácidamente- aunque intentaré no desafinar tanto. En realidad con mi broma sólo quería hacerte un favor, y dejarte sin un pelo de tonta, aunque nunca pensé que eso significaría dejarte sin un solo cabello, supongo que te sobreestimé. Lo siento. En todo caso te recomiendo que seas un poco más original, inventar un rumor liándome con un antiguo profesor, además de estar muy trillado es muy vulgar. Tu imaginación brilla por su ausencia. Por cierto, aquí tienes el antídoto para solucionar tu problema de caída de cabello, es obvio que no tiene sentido saber cuánto tiempo pierdes en difamar a los demás, cuando ese es el sentido de tu vida.

Claudia depositó frente a la chica de Ravenclaw el frasco que había traído, y se dirigió a su mesa, donde se sentó tranquilamente, junto a Nott.

La mayoría del comedor dirigía ahora sus miradas hacia la chica de Ravenclaw, que había sido claramente acusada y humillada. Un suave murmullo empezó a elevarse comentando el discurso de la Slytherin, ya que durante el mismo, todos habían estado demasiado sorprendidos como para articular palabra.

Severus Snape desde la mesa de los profesores, observaba a la Ravenclaw con furia contenida, él ni siquiera se había enterado de todo aquel asunto de rumores sobre su pequeña, aunque por el gesto de su esposa supo que todo era verdad. Aquella descarada, se había atrevido a actuar en contra de su niña, y encima, él la había obligado a disculparse públicamente, claro, que la disculpa de su hija había parecido cualquier cosa menos una disculpa, ciertamente estaba muy satisfecho con ella. El próximo que se atreviese a meterse con ella se lo pensaría dos veces, en realidad, Chang no había salido demasiado bien parada.

-Tu concepto de disculpa es un tanto retorcido- comentó Nott sonriente a Claudia

-Le he dicho que lo siento, debería estar más que satisfecha con que le haya dado el antídoto, realmente estuve tentada de condenarla a la calvicie perpetua, pero el profesor Snape, me dijo que no me quedaba otra elección si no quería ser expulsada-contestó ella mientras se servía la cena bastante animada.

-En todo caso no me queda otra que felicitarte, ha sido un discurso estupendo.

-Gracias-contestó ella muy satisfecha.

Harry estaba bastante sorprendido ante todo lo que había pasado. _¿Realmente era cierto todo lo que había dicho Claudia?_, parecía increíble, que alguien como Cho hubiese inventado toda aquella historia de rumores, _¿y que el pelo se le caía cuando insultaba a alguien?_, entonces recordó la clase de DCAO, era verdad que cuando se le cayó el pelo aquel día estaba insultando a Claudia, pero todo aquello parecía increíble. Las exclamaciones entusiastas de Brian lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Es estupenda, ¡¿has visto cómo ha dejado en ridículo a la bonita Ravenclaw?! ¡Y la cara de la cucaracha! Eso le pasa por chivata. ¿Verdad, Roberto?- exclamaba muy excitado Brian-Mira, mira, Roberto, la sabandija pelona de nuevo se va corriendo.-celebró el Gryffindor al ver cómo Cho, que había perdido de nuevo su pelo, abandonaba a paso ligero el comedor, con el frasco del antídoto en su mano.

-Pues, sí, tienes razón, Claudia ha estado muy bien-corroboró el aludido.

-Deberíamos brindar por mi queridísima Claudia. Ginny, brinda con nosotros por el éxito de nuestra… amiga.- pidió el pequeño a la pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado.

Los tres alzaron sus copas y las entrechocaron, aunque una cuarta se unió al tintineo.

-¡Harry!

-Yo también quiero brindar con vosotros, si todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, realmente tenía motivos de sobra para hacer lo que ha hecho.

-Por supuesto que es cierto, yo mismo oí a la Ravenclaw jactarse muy orgullosa de su mentira-Dijo Brian- pero esa no sabía que nadie se mete con mi… mi amiga y sale impune. Aunque es una lástima que le haya dado el antídoto- se quejó Brian.

Harry observó a Brian, ahora que lo sabía podía encontrar algunas similitudes con la chica, tenían los ojos iguales, y aquella forma de sonreír… Harry miró hacia donde estaba sentada la chica. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía ver que estaba hablando muy tranquila con Nott. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y tratar de hablar con ella, pero que sentido tenía que hiciese eso. Había vuelto a meter la pata con ella, y no tenía sentido después de haberle dado la espalda, ir ahora en el momento triunfal de la chica. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, apenas pudo hablar con ella cuando ya tenía a Cho llorando sobre su hombro. Y después ella se fue, sin darle opción a intentar disculparse, ahora era demasiado tarde.

…………………………………………………………….

Todos los alumnos admitidos estaban en el aula de sortilegios mentales que aquella noche estaba más vacía que nunca, tan solo había una gran alfombra que tapaba la mayor parte del suelo. No había sillas ni mesas. No había nada de hecho además de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación.

Los alumnos estaban de pie en mitad de la clase, cuando entró la profesora con aquel aire extraño que la caracterizaba y cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo la profesora con su extraña entonación- ahora que estamos todos los que somos, ha llegado la hora de entrar en materia. Comenzaremos de forma simultánea con los encantamientos básicos de oclumancia y legeremancia.

Para el caso de la lectura mental, el sortilegio que deberéis utilizar se llama Legeremens, y deberéis decirlo con decisión y la certeza de que vais a conseguir vuestro objetivo, de otra forma no tendrá suficiente poder para irrumpir en las ideas de vuestra víctima, lo más importante es la confianza en el poder de uno mismo.

Para evitar que puedan irrumpir en vuestra mente, debéis vaciarla de todo sentimiento, concentrándoos en no dejar nada al alcance de vuestro atacante. Tambien podéis intentar utilizar algún hechizo de escudo o atacar de forma que vuestro contrincante no pueda concentrarse apropiadamente, pero para las prácticas en esta clase, prefiero que no utilicéis estas últimas alternativas, sólo podréis vaciar vuestra mente, no quiero que hoy ataquéis a vuestro enemigo, por ahora, tendríais demasiada ventaja.

Os distribuiréis por parejas, uno intentará leer, y el otro bloqueará.

Harry, quiso ponerse con Claudia, pero al mirar en su dirección era obvio que ésta, ya estaba con Roberto. Hermione preguntó a Harry si él tenía ya pareja, y Harry pensó que ponerse con Hermione era una buena opción, pero tras la chica vio la mirada suplicante de Ron, que le hacía señas para que le dijese que no, así que le dijo a Hermione que el se pondría con Dean. Tras lo cual se acercó al chico que finalmente acepto ser su pareja. Mandy y Terry de Ravenclaw hicieron pareja lo que hizo que Susan Bones, no tuviese otra opción que ponerse con Draco Malfoy.

Ron supo que aquella era la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando, Hermione, debía ver lo importante que era para él. Ya que no había tenido la posibilidad de poder hablar con ella, intentaría expresar a través de sus pensamientos, lo mucho que ella significaba para él, y lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

-Muy bien, Hermione, tú leerás primero- afirmó Ron.

-¿Y porqué tengo yo que leer primero?- se quejó la chica.

-¿Prefieres que sea yo el que lea?-sugirió el chico a sabiendas de la respuesta de ella.

-No, no empezaré yo-se resignó la chica-_Legeremens_-dijo intentando imitar la entonación de la profesora mientras apuntaba hacia Ron, pero nada ocurrió-_Legeremens_-repitió, pero nada sucedía.

-Señorita Granger, debe hacerlo con más convicción, si realmente no quiere saber que piensa su compañero, no conseguirá nada-le explicó la profesora.

Hermione, resignada, intentó hacer lo que le sugirió la profesora, y se concentró en los pensamientos de Ron, qué estaría pensando el chico-_¡Legeremens!_

Y se vio a sí misma entrando en el vagón del tren aunque su aspecto era algo distinto, aquella imagen era de primer curso. De pronto la imagen cambió, ron estaba frente a una cama en la enfermería del colegio frente a una cama, y en ella estaba ella misma petrificada. Ron le estaba diciendo algo, pero Hermione no lo podía oír, y tampoco lo recordaba, aunque la cara de preocupación del chico era… de nuevo cambió la imagen era la clase en la que habían estudiado los hipogrifos, y vio como casi inconscientemente se habían dado la mano… ahora estaba en el gran comedor, era la noche del baile que se había dado por el torneo de los tres magos, y Ron observaba a alguien embelesado. Hermione nunca antes había visto esa mirada en el chico y se preguntaba que era tan interesante, pero cuando dirigió la vista hacia la persona a la que Ron miraba la imagen desapareció y se encontró frente a frente con el pelirrojo que la miraba muy avergonzado y rojo como un tomate.

-Es hora de que cambien de posición, ahora que sea el resto de la clase la que intente leer. Señor Weasley, se supone que debía oponer resistencia, no se trata de hacer una visita guiada a través de sus recuerdos- lo regañó la profesora.

-Lo siento-se excusó el chico avergonzado imaginando que la profesora también habría visto lo que le había mostrado a Hermione.

-¿A quién mirabas en el último recuerdo?-le susurró Hermione.

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes ya?-contestó el chico-¡_Legeremens!_

Y Ron vio a Hermione, pero era una Hermione muy distinta a la que ahora tenía frente a él, y tenía una carta entre sus manos, una carta de Hogwarts, de pronto Ron sintió como si lo empujasen, Hermione lo había expulsado de sus recuerdos.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Se quejó Ron.

-Se supone que es lo que hay que hacer, se trata de no dejar que entres en mi mente-explicó la chica con un tono que Ron conocía demasiado bien.

-_Legeremens!_- gritó Ron de nuevo apuntando a la chica cogiéndola desprevenida.

El recuerdo de ahora era mucho más reciente, se trataba del día que habían tenido la discusión. Se vio allí plantado mientras la chica subía las escaleras. Hermione estaba llorando cuando llegó a su habitación. Lloraba por su culpa.

De nuevo Ron se vio expulsado de los pensamientos de Hermione, que lo miraba roja de furia. Realmente la chica no quería que él hubiese visto aquello. Ahora era él el que no se atrevía a volver a intentar penetrar en sus pensamientos, pero la clase aún no había terminado.

-Voy a volver a intentarlo-le avisó Ron.

-Hazlo ya- dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Legeremens-dijo el chico, pero no ocurrió nada. Debía hacerlo con más convicción si no quería que la profesora le llamase de nuevo la atención-Legeremens.

El recuerdo que Ron vio ahora era nuevo para él, Hermione estaba junto a un lago, en bikini, y charlaba tranquilamente con ¡Víktor Krum! Definitivamente a Ron no le gustaba demasiado aquel recuerdo. De nuevo fue expulsado por la chica.

-Muy bien, chicos, la clase ha terminado, espero que practiquen mucho, el próximo día tendrán examen de lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy-afirmó la profesora y se tratará de que opongan verdadera resistencia.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy sorprendidos y hasta enfadados por tener ya un examen, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a protestar a la profesora y sólo se quejaron una vez salieron del aula.

En general todos estaban un poco cohibidos o enfadados por haber dejado a sus compañeros penetrar en sus recuerdos, excepto una pareja que reía tranquilamente. Roberto y Claudia parecían muy divertidos con lo que habían visto y Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse que sería aquello tan gracioso. Envidiaba la mutua confianza que ambos parecían tener, a él también le habría gustado poder reír así con la chica. Aún no entendía como llevándose tan bien, habían roto su relación, _¿Qué podía haber ocurrido para que una pareja tan compenetrada se separase?_

Durante un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, y Harry temió que la chica, le volviese la cara, pero en lugar de eso, Claudia le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, y siguió hablando con Roberto. ¡No estaba enfadada con él! ¡Cómo era posible, si él había vuelto a hacer el idiota! ¡No estaba enfadada con él!

-Harry, toc, toc, ¿hay alguien ahí?- la voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, hola chicos-saludó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Caramba, Harry, no sabía que algo en los pensamientos de Dean podría hacerte tan feliz-se sorprendió Ron ante la cara de su amigo.

-Eh, oh, no es nada, y que tal os ha ido a vosotros- se interesó el moreno.

Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente y simultáneamente ambos miraron en la dirección contraria.

-Parece que no demasiado bien-se aventuró Harry a deducir.

-¿A quién estabas mirando?-le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-¿Y tú que hablabas tan… tan poco vestida con Krum?-Contestó el pelirrojo de mal humor.

-Hola, chicos, ya estoy aquí- interrumpió muy alegre Roberto, aunque al ver las caras de Ron y Hermione intuyó que una nueva discusión planeaba sobre sus cabezas- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos hacia la sala común antes de que Filch decida darse un paseo en busca de infractores al reglamento?

-Sí, vayámonos ya de una vez- dijo Hermione enganchándose del brazo del chico y tirando de él con fuerza en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, y dejando a Harry y Ron atrás muy sorprendidos por el arranque de la chica.

_¿Por qué Hermione nunca se ha agarrado así de mi brazo?_ Se preguntó Ron molesto. _Siempre cualquiera antes que yo. Cualquiera es mejor que yo para ella_.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

El resto de la semana pasó tranquilo. La investigación con el libro había llegado a un punto muerto, ya que a pesar de todas las visitas a la biblioteca no encontraron nada que pudiese explicar el extraño comportamiento del libro.

Ron y Hermione estaban más distantes que nunca, y Harry no pudo encontrar un momento apropiado ni las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Claudia, simplemente no sabía que hacer. La chica siempre le hacía algún gesto de saludo, pero siempre en la distancia. En realidad no habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra.

Y llegó el sábado, día para el que estaba prevista la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Al ser principios de curso, Hermione no pudo ni quiso encontrar una excusa aceptable para no ir a Hogsmeade, un cambio de aires no estaría mal, con lo que ella no contaba era con que al bajar, se encontró en la sala común esperándola a Harry y Ron.

-Creo que volvemos a ser los tres de siempre. Roberto se ha ido ya, había quedado con alguien para visitar Hogsmeade-explicó Harry de mal humor.

-¿Roberto ha quedado con alguien?-se extrañó Hermione.

-Sí, con Claudia. Me da a mí la impresión de que esos dos están recordando los viejos tiempos. ¿Creéis que vuelvan a salir juntos?-preguntó Ron.

-En realidad se llevan muy bien, parece extraño que rompiesen-comentó Hermione.

-Supongo que… quizás se han reconciliado.-dijo Harry con pesadumbre.

-En marcha pues-dijo Hermione pasando a través del retrato de la dama gorda.

En primer lugar se dirigieron a Honeydukes, y para sorpresa de los chicos justo a la entrada de la tienda estaban Claudia y Roberto que salían con una gran bolsa de Chocolatinas.

-Hola chicos-los saludó Roberto.

-Hola- saludó también Claudia.

Los chicos respondieron al saludo.

-Caramba Roberto, vaya bolsa de chocolate llevas-se sorprendió Ron.

-Bueno, en mi defensa debo alegar que todo es de Claudia.

-Sí, soy una súper fanática del chocolate, y como tardaremos un tiempo en volver a hacer una salida he pensado que era mejor, comprar para una buena temporada. Chica previsora, vale por dos- contestó Claudia de muy buen humor.

-Y vosotros, ¿qué?, ¿también vais a aprovisionaros?-preguntó Roberto.

-Sí, queremos comprar algunas cosas-contestó Harry- ¿Y qué tal os parece Hogsmeade? ¿Habíais estado antes?

-Sí, aunque sólo de pasada. Es muy interesante, aunque hay gente muy rara- comentó Roberto.

-Es cierto, incluso hemos visto a un hombre que tenía una mano plateada-exclamó Claudia.

-¿¡Una mano plateada!? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Harry en un tono de urgencia que no dejaba lugar al silencio.

-Aquí, en la tienda- dijo la chica señalando hacia el interior del comercio.

-Chicos, tenemos que avisar a los profesores, al director, a la orden- dijo Hermione con preocupación, dirigiéndose hacia el lateral del comercio, seguida por todos- esto está lleno de alumnos, ¿es que acaso pretenden atacar Hogsmeade?

-Quizás sólo me busquen a mí- sugirió Harry-Hermione, avisa a la gente, yo esperaré aquí, no pienso dejar que cola gusano vuelva a escapar.

-¡Pero Harry!-se quejó Hermione.

-Corre, no tenemos tiempo que perder-le urgió el ojiverde. Finalmente, la chica emprendió la marcha en la búsqueda de ayuda-Ron, tu deberías ir con Hermione, y vosotros deberíais volver al colegio-dijo dirigiéndose a Roberto y Claudia que habían observado todo con creciente preocupación.

Ron, se lo pensó dos veces, pero finalmente echó a correr tras Hermione, decidido a no dejarla sola.

-Creo, que deberías explicarnos qué es lo que pasa, Harry-pidió Roberto.

-Ese hombre de la mano plateada, es un mortífago, llamado cola gusano, si está aquí es porque va a haber un ataque, de otro modo esa rata de alcantarilla no habría salido a la superficie, pero ese y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y no permitiré que vuelva a escabullirse de nuevo. En todo caso, deberíais volver al colegio antes de que todo esto empiece.

-Cómo pretendes que nos vayamos y te dejemos aquí solo. Si nos vamos, nos iremos todos juntos. ¿Porqué no vienes tú también?-preguntó Claudia.

-No puedo dejar que la rata escape, además si intento volver al colegio, seguro que nos atacan, todo esto debe estar vigilado. Aunque podríamos volver por el pasadizo de Honeydukes, en todo caso, cola gusano lo conoce, de seguro lo está vigilando. Oh, no, estamos perdidos, esto está lleno de mortifagos, ese hombre que se acerca es uno de ellos-dijo Harry señalando a un mago que se caminaba en dirección a ellos aunque sin haberse percatado de su presencia.

Harry, sacó su varita, preparado para lo peor.

-Espera, Harry, no te muevas. _Imagosimmil-_dijo Claudia apuntando a Harry.

El aspecto de Harry cambió radicalmente, ahora en lugar del chico de ojos verdes había una chica, de pelo castaño y liso, y ojos marrones. Vestía una túnica de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Muy graciosa, Claudia, muy graciosa-alabó Roberto en tono irónico al ver el nuevo aspecto de Harry.

-Pensé que la echarías de menos-comentó Claudia con sorna.

-¡¿Se puede saber que me habéis hecho?!-preguntó la chica con la voz de Harry, y sin mover un solo músculo.

-Te he camuflado. He creado la imagen de otra persona, en el lugar en el que tú estás, de forma, que sólo se le ve a ella, pero no puedes moverte, porque mi imagen, no es móvil, es sólo una ilusión inmóvil, debería haberme estudiado la versión avanzada del sortilegio pero por ahora, servirá.

-¿Y quién se supone que soy?-preguntó Harry molesto.

-Bueno, en realidad no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, así que se me ocurrió, que Alex era una buena opción, no quería que fueses el doble de nadie del colegio, porque si os viesen sería demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Y quién es Alex?-preguntó Harry.

-En realidad es Alejandra, pero la llamábamos Alex. Era una compañera del colegio, y una amiga muy especial de nuestro Roberto aquí presente-Siguió Claudia con la broma.

-Estás hoy tú muy simpática- se quejó Roberto irónicamente.

-¿También fue tu novia?-Se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

-Ufff, no, por suerte para ella. Fue inteligente y consiguió escapar de las garras de Roberto.-dijo Claudia riendo.

-Lo dices como si a ti te hubiese ido muy mal conmigo, cuando he sido lo mejor que te ha pasado-contestó Roberto para desquitarse por las bromas que su hermana estaba haciendo a su costa.

-En realidad no sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepté salir contigo, ¿no fue aquel día en el que practicamos los encantamientos de confusión? Supongo que aun no me había recuperado del todo.

Roberto la miró enfadado, pero consiguió controlarse- menos mal que deshice aquel error cuando te dejé-Afirmó muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir que me dejaste!-se enfadó Claudia.

-Sí, claro, cuando conocí a Alex-dijo Roberto como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo encantamiento.

-¡de eso nada tú no me dejaste a mí, fui yo la que te mandó a freír espárragos!

Harry observaba toda la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Definitivamente aquellos dos no estaban saliendo de nuevo, y en realidad no parecían llevarse taaan bien, pensó Harry extrañamente contento.

-Yo te dejé a ti. Aunque veo que no lo has podido superar- dijo Roberto con tono de autosuficiencia.

-¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Quédate aquí con Alex para recordar los viejos tiempos!, yo me voy a ver si nuestro amigo sigue en la tienda-dijo Claudia enfadada mientras se iba en dirección a la tienda.

-Espera Claudia no puedes irte es peligroso- dijo Harry mientras salía de la imagen de Alex.

……………………………………………………………….

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. La disculpa-acusación de Claudia quedará impune, puesto que con el veritaserum podría recurrirse, pero Cho sabe que acabaría perdiendo, por lo que al no quejarse se toma como una aceptación por parte de la Raven.

En fin, y como siempre se agradecen las preguntas, quejas, sugerencias o simples actos de presencia en forma de review. Un beso para todos los que habéis leído la historia hasta ahora.

Y respondiendo a los del capítulo anterior, en primer lugar muchas gracias a todos y ahora sí:

**Trixi Black**: Bueno, aquí tuviste las disculpas de Claudia, ¿que te parecieron? Espero que satisfactorias jijijij, en fin, si alguien se disculpase así conmigo, lo mataría, pero no es el caso. Y todo se va a complicar un poco con la vuelta a la actividad de mortifagos y demás, ya verás. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta el próximo, un beso.

**Barbi**: Hola guapetona, me temo que aunque parezca que Claudia no está muy enfadada, es casi peor porque está decepcionada, así que de nuevo Harry tendrá que resarcir su imagen, aunque esta vez de verdad que lo está intentando, y más que nada, fue Cho la que se abalanzó sobre el, y como este chico es taaan lento, pues ni se da cuenta del juego de la Ravenclaw. Pero bueno, la hemos dejado un poco fuera de juego, por ahora. Y definitivamente los mortifagos vuelven a la acción, aunque no con respecto al libro… por ahora. Un besazo.

**Marla**: Hola!!!! ¡Un dragón sobre Cho! Realmente fue bueno, me temo que no había ninguno rondando, que si no, hago que le caiga un rayo al pobre dragón, y casualmente Cho estuviese en su pista de aterrizaje. Lo tendré en cuenta. Realmente tienes razón en que no fueron muy discretos, pero era lo que había, en todo caso y como ya habrás leído a Claudia tampoco le parecía bien lo de la humillación pública y ya viste como escapó ijijijij, se que no fue tan efectista como lo del dragón pero espero que te haya gustado. Hasta pronto, un beso.

**Cerdo volador**: Hola, ya estamos aquí de nuevo, jejeje la disculpa de claudia… ¿que te pareció? Sobre Harry, qué te voy a decir, no sale de una cuando ya se ha metido en otra, este chico… Bueno, y llegó de nuevo la acción… aunque tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa. Un beso.

**Gandulfo**: Hola, hum, qué puedo contarte, pues que llega un poco de acción, espero que no muera nadie… aún no tengo nada del próximo capítulo, así que no sé cómo acabará esto, pero no quiero pasarme todavía. Bueno, hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Ginny:** Aquí estamos, no he sido demasiado rápida, pero tampoco ha estado mal, una semanilla. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, a partir de ahora, la historia irá un poco más rápida, puesto que estamos en situación y ya conocemos a todos los personajes, espero tu opinión. Un beso.

**Tenshi Lain & Neko-chan**: Hola dúo. Me alegra saber que habéis vuelto de vuestras estupendas vacaciones, aunque hay que tener cuidado con el sol… Espero que lo que habéis encontrado al volver a casa os haya gustado. En fin, ya me contareis, un montón de besos. Chao.

**ANgiE SBM**: Hola guapetona. Bueno, respecto a Brian, te aseguro, que aunque Claudia le haya dado a Cho lo que se merecía, el aún no está contento, y querrá aportar su granito de arena a la causa todos contra Chang, ya veremos. Respecto a Harry debo decir que en realidad el chico al principio estaba un poco sorprendido y en parte enfadado por haberse preocupado sin motivo real, y bueno, respecto al abrazo, no sé si no quedó muy claro, pero fue Cho la que se lanzó contra él, y el le siguió la corriente ese si fue fallo suyo, se dejó convencer por cuatro lagrimitas falsas, ¡Qué mala es Chang! En fin, me despido hasta el próximo, un beso.

**Skuld Potter**: Hola!!! Aquí estamos de nuevo tras la nueva definición de disculpa made in Claudia Snape. Harry intenta resarcirse un poco, al menos es consciente de que se equivocó con la chica… Ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, un beso.

****


	26. La historia de Andrea

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

Capítulo 26: La historia de Andrea.

-Harry, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo- le regañó Roberto cuidándose mucho de no alzar la voz, mientras lo sujetaba con una fuerza que hizo a Harry detenerse en el acto- vuelve ahora mismo al lugar en el que estabas, ¿es que acaso quieres poner a Claudia en peligro?, porque si vas con ella, y es cierto que te están buscando a ti, no harás otra cosa que provocar un desastre, así que deja de hacer tonterías. Mientras ella no llame la atención, no pasará nada.

Harry, algo molesto, no pudo negar que Roberto tenía razón, y de mala gana volvió a meterse en la imagen de aquella chica, que no había podido ver desde dentro.

-Sabes, Harry, creo que te iría algo mejor, si pensases más las cosas antes de hacerlas-dijo el chico en tono no del todo amistoso.

-¿Y me lo dices tú que has provocado que Claudia se vaya a la tienda?-le recriminó ácidamente

-En realidad, era necesario saber que estaba haciendo ese mortífago, y prefiero que haya sido ella la que se ha ido a vigilarlo.

-¡Serás cobarde!-lo acusó Harry.

-No quería que se quedara sola… contigo-lo interrumpió él, remarcando la última palabra.

Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la explicación, imaginando que tal vez el chico estaba celoso.

-No quiero que te engañes, Harry, Claudia es muy importante para mí, y la protegeré por encima de todo. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño, así que te aconsejo que la dejes en paz.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Harry-yo no voy a hacerle daño-se defendió molesto el entender que el otro chico se creía con derechos sobre la chica.

-Hablo de que no voy a permitir que juegues con ella. No sé si crees que está sola, pero si es así, te equivocas. No me considero una persona tonta, no creas que no sé lo que ha estado pasando.

-Mira, no sé que es lo que te habrá dicho Claudia-intentó defenderse Harry.

-Claudia no me ha dicho nada-lo interrumpió Roberto- pero la conozco lo suficiente. Harry, me caes bien, pero no juegues con ella, porque lo sabré y te prometo que no sería una buena idea.

-¿me estás amenazando?-preguntó Harry en tono seco.

-Tómalo como una declaración de intenciones, en todo caso, ahí viene mi chica-dijo Roberto sonriendo al ver acercarse a su hermana.

Harry lo miró algo sorprendido y no muy contento por el modo en que el otro chico se había referido a Claudia. _¿Quién demonios se creía ese chico para amenazarle, y mucho menos para insinuar que él estaba jugando con aquella chica?_

Roberto no era una persona especialmente risueña, como lo eran Brian o Claudia, pero la sonrisa del chico era franca, y expresaba más alivio del que pudiera esperarse, realmente el chico se había preocupado.

Y la reacción de Claudia no se hizo esperar, para mayor enfado del chico de ojos verdes, ya que al ver la sonrisa de Roberto se contagió, iluminándose de alegría.

-¿Pero serás tonto? No deberías preocuparte tanto, deberías saber que puedo defenderme. ¡Mi niño!- dijo contenta mientras le daba un pellizco en la mejilla, tratándolo como a un crío de cuatro años.

-Ahh- se quejó Roberto por el pellizco- no te mereces que me preocupe por ti, sabes que odio que me hagas eso.

-Por eso me encanta hacerlo-repuso claudia muy contenta- ah, casi me olvido, también tenemos a Alex aquí- y con toda la familiaridad del mundo, también le pellizcó en la mejilla.

Aquello tomó a Harry completamente fuera de onda. Apenas unos instantes antes, empezaba a ponerse celoso por la relación que tenían los chicos, y pensando que quizás sí que había algo entre ellos, cuando sin previo aviso Claudia le pellizcaba la cara. Nunca antes nadie había hecho eso con él. La tía Petunia sí que se lo hacía a Dudley, y en principio, cuando era sólo un crío lo había envidiado, también quería recibir muestras de un cariño que nunca llegó, pero más tarde se auto convenció de que era preferible que nunca se lo hubiesen hecho. Era ridículo, que con quince años la tía tratase a su hijo como un bebé, pero la sensación que Claudia le había provocado, había sido explosiva. No lo había sentido como un juego infantil, ella lo había tocado cariñosamente, como una broma, pero su contacto había sido como una descarga de energía y agradecía infinitamente estar bajo la imagen de Alex porque de otra forma habría sido imposible ocultar lo sonrojado que estaba, lo nervioso que se sentía y la mezcla de sentimientos que lo embargaban.

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó Roberto.

-¿Y bien, qué?-preguntó Claudia un poco despistada.

-Pues, ¿para qué has entrado en la tienda?, ¿es que te has comido un caramelo aturdidor?-la regañó Roberto impaciente.

-No, en realidad he probado uno de esos chocolates con efecto picante que regalaban de promoción.- explicó la chica para desesperación de su hermano, que ya empezaba a resoplar- Bueno, y ahora, bromas aparte, debo deciros que realmente, y analizándolo con más detenimiento, se notaba algo sospechoso. Junto al hombre de la mano gris, había dos encapuchados más, que desde luego no parecían interesados en las golosinas, y que parecían mirar muy atentamente a todos los que entraban en la tienda. Imagino, que debe haber mortifagos en la mitad de los establecimientos de Hogsmeade. Además de los tres individuos, y del tendero, había unos diez estudiantes de Hogwarts, incluidos Ginny y otro chico de Gryffindor, no recuerdo cómo se llama, pero era el que estaba en sortilegios mentales contigo, Harry.

-Sí, Dean-confirmó Harry.

-En todo caso creo que sería necesario sacarlos a todos de la tienda, si es que esto llega a mayores-comentó Claudia pensativa.

-Serían útiles unas cuantas bombas fétidas de Zonko-opinó Harry.

-Sí, esa es una idea estupenda. Iré a por ellas-Se ofreció Claudia.

-Muy bien-aprobó Roberto- pero ten cuidado y sé rápida.

La chica no se hizo esperar y emprendió con decisión el camino en dirección a la tienda de artículos de broma de Hogsmeade dejando de nuevo a solas a los dos Gryffindor.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hola, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido a recogerme. Cuando solicité la beca de intercambio, no sabía realmente en lo que me estaba metiendo-dijo Andrea sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, verás como pronto te adaptas a todo esto. Aunque no es usual que alumnos en cursos tan básicos la soliciten, ya que generalmente suelen hacerlo los del último año-contestó Lily.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad tenía muchas ganas de venir a Inglaterra, y esta era la mejor opción. ¿Y tú de qué curso eres?

-Bueno, yo ya terminé los tres años obligatorios, así que estoy haciendo prácticas post-graduado. Tú has terminado primero, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Así es.

-He oído decir, que los estudios de Auror, en España tienen un nivel bastante alto.

-Bueno, en realidad, no me resultaron tan difíciles.

-Si la persona que lo dice es la número uno de su promoción…- La alabó Lily.

-Caramba, pues sí que estáis informados-se sorprendió Andrea.

-En realidad es mi obligación, puesto que me han designado como tu guía, es por eso que he venido a recogerte, además, cualquier duda o problema que tengas puedes consultarlo conmigo.

-Pues, muchas gracias, Lily-contestó Andrea un tanto dubitativa. Dudas que Lily interpretó como cierta inseguridad, cosa de esperar en una estudiante tan joven.

Durante el resto del camino, mantuvieron una conversación trivial, centrada sobre todo, en las clases, los profesores y las asignaturas que Andrea tendría.

La chica se alojaría en una residencia situada en el interior del recinto que constituía el equivalente al campus universitario en el mundo muggle. Zona en la que además de los estudios conducentes al título de Auror, también se desarrollaban las clases para Medimagos, Cuidadores de Criaturas mágicas, Herbólogos y Profesores de las distintas ramas de la magia.

-¿y dime Lily, las clases de profesores quedan muy lejos de las nuestras?-preguntó Andrea intentando no parecer interesada en exceso.

-Pues, no, están muy próximas.

-Y… el profesor Dumbledore… ¿Da clases allí?

Lily se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta-Pues, no, no suele aparecer por el campus, él es el director del colegio Hogwarts, aunque a veces da algunas conferencias a los profesores, pero no es algo demasiado frecuente.

-Ah, vaya, es que él, tiene una gran reputación, y tenía la esperanza de poder conocerlo, después de todo es uno de los magos más prestigiosos de nuestro tiempo a nivel mundial ¿no?

-Sí, claro-contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Y estuviste tú en ese colegio? ¿Hogwarts?

-Sí, es uno de los mejores, y tuve la suerte de poder estudiar en él.

-¿Y conoces al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué tipo de persona es?-preguntó Andrea más ansiosa de lo que hubiese querido parecer.

-Pues es… una persona muy amable, y ante todo un mago muy poderoso-contestó Lily, que ante la fijación de la chica, empezó a imaginar que tal vez, pare ella, Dumbledore sería un equivalente a Gilderoy Lockhart. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, pero Dumbledore…-Aunque es un mago muy muy mayor- aclaró por si acaso.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntó Andrea muy tranquila.

-¬.¬ en realidad es algo que desconozco, pero debe ser viejísimo-contestó Lily cada vez más mosqueada.

-También es el jefe de magos del Wizengamot, y miembro de la confederación Internacional de Magos, por lo que deberá viajar a menudo aquí a Londres, ¿no?

-¬.¬' En realidad no conozco demasiado su agenda, pero realmente es un mago muy ocupado, no creo que tenga tiempo para firmar autógrafos-dijo tajante, mientras volvía su mirada al paisaje que aparecía por la ventana del coche.

-Siento haberte parecido tan pesada- se excusó Andrea, al notar que Lily parecía haberse molestado ante su insistencia.

-No te preocupes, en realidad hoy no he tenido un gran día, perdona que haya sido algo borde contigo-dijo Lily conciliadora.

Andrea se quedó un poco decepcionada, había tenido la esperanza de que en Inglaterra podría averiguar algo más de aquel hombre que encerraba la llave a su pasado, pero todo era hermético en el caso de Albus Dumbledore. De todos modos no se rendiría por un par de dificultades. No en vano había viajado a aquel país a pesar de la oposición de su padre. Pero ya era mayor de edad, y no necesitaba su permiso explícito para viajar de un país a otro, y en este caso conocer algo más del pasado de su madre biológica era su objetivo. Su otra madre, la mujer que se había casado con su padre, se había mostrado comprensiva ante la postura de Andrea, y le había dado la idea de solicitar una beca de intercambio para poder pasar una temporada más o menos de incógnito.

Había crecido pensando que su madre había muerto al nacer ella y siempre se había considerado una persona normal, hasta que al cumplir los once años recibió una carta de un extraño colegio en el que se le informaba que era una bruja, y se la invitaba a matricularse en el mismo para el desarrollo y dominio de los poderes con los que había nacido.

Al principio, ella y su padre pensaron que todo era una extraña broma, pero un día, se presentó a la puerta de su piso, una mujer, aún más extraña que vino a confirmar la veracidad de la carta y explicarles que la magia, era algo más que un recurso para los libros infantiles o una mentira de charlatanes estafadores. Finalmente, Andrea consiguió convencer a su padre para ingresar en aquel colegio, ya que él no parecía muy favorable a la idea.

La facilidad que la chica tenía para realizar los encantamientos más difíciles era algo que sorprendía mucho a sus profesores, y gracias a ello, y a pesar de no estudiar demasiado, se graduó con las más altas calificaciones e ingresó en la escuela de Aurores más prestigiosa y exigente del país.

Pero el día que cumplió dieciocho años, tuvo una larga y sorprendente conversación con su padre.

Había conocido a la que sería su madre un verano. Él entonces trabajaba como camarero, para poder pagarse sus estudios universitarios, en una zona muy turística de la costa. Allí conoció a una simpática y preciosa chica inglesa, que estaba de vacaciones con un grupo de amigos. Ella, a penas estuvo allí una semana, pero ese tiempo, fue suficiente para que ambos chicos se hiciesen amigos, e incluso algo más. Todo había surgido, a raíz de que la chica había perdido un medallón de gran valor sentimental, y él tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo y devolvérselo, tras aquello, siempre que lo veía lo saludaba muy cálidamente, o cruzaban una par de frases aunque él por ser un empleado del hotel en el que ella se alojaba, no debía ser demasiado familiar. Finalmente, en su día libre, la encontró en una fiesta nocturna en la playa, charlaron, bromearon, y al parecer, pasó algo más, ya que Andrea, era la prueba viviente de que así había sido...

Al día siguiente, con gran consternación, el joven descubrió que la chica se había ido de vuelta a su país, no tenía su dirección ni modo alguno de mantener el contacto así, que un poco decepcionado, olvidó el asunto, hasta que nueve meses después tocaron a la puerta del piso que compartía con unos amigos durante el curso universitario.

Al abrir, se encontró frente a frente con Alice Lexter, que así se llamaba la chica, o eso creía él. La joven tenía muy mal aspecto, y llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto. Al verlo, sonrió aliviada y para su sorpresa, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mi única familia es Albus Dumbledore, pero sólo debes recurrir a él como última opción. Intentaré volver pronto a por ella. Cuídala.

Tras lo cual, puso el bulto en brazos del chico y salió corriendo de allí. Aquello fue todo lo que le dijo aquella chica. Ni una palabra más. Ninguna explicación.

Pero ella nunca volvió.

Cuando el chico desenvolvió aquel bulto que tenía en sus brazos se encontró con el medallón de aquella chica y con un bebé, una cría recién nacida. Y cuando la criatura abrió sus grandes ojos, y descubrió a aquel extraño, comenzó a llorar, reclamando la presencia de la única persona con la que había tenido contacto hasta aquel momento, su madre. Y el chico, al ver como lloraba aquel pequeño ser, sintió algo cálido e inexplicable, algo que nunca había sentido hasta entonces, y supo que lo daría todo por ella, y sintió que aquella pequeña, era una parte de su ser y supo que no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo separase de ella. Su hija. Era irracional, pero sabía que aquel pequeño ser era su hija. El llanto de aquella criatura traspasó su ser y le juró que siempre la cuidaría, y que la protegería por encima de todo y que la llenaría de amor, del amor que brotaba a borbotones de su corazón. Y cumplió su promesa.

Las primeras semanas fueron caóticas, no tenía ni idea de cuidar niños, cuando llegó el fin de semana volvió a casa, a la casa de sus padres, pero no volvió solo. Llevaba consigo a su hija. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían, pero necesitaba ayuda, al menos que le explicasen lo básico, porque entre él y sus compañeros de piso aunque consiguieron salir adelante, no en vano, la novia de uno de sus compañeros trabajaba en una farmacia y les echó una mano, pero no podía esperar que Ana le dijese cada cinco minutos, porqué lloraba la niña.

Cuando su madre le vio llegar con aquella especie de mochila en la que transportaba a la niña, le echó una bronca como pocas había tenido hasta entonces. Lo puso de inconsciente, de inocentón al que engañaba cualquier chica, de loco, de mil cosas, pero cuando Julio, que así se llamaba el chico, puso en manos de su madre a la criatura, todas las quejas dejaron de existir, la niña miró a su abuela y sonrió. El chico se quejó amargamente de que cuando lo vio a él, se puso a llorar, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el ego de la nueva abuela.

Más tarde, cuando el resto de la familia conoció a Andrea, todos coincidieron en lo encantadora que era la pequeña, y en lo poco que se parecía a Julio.

Ciertamente los ojos azules, y el pelo rubio y ondulado no era una característica de la familia Márquez, todos eran morenos o como mucho castaños, pero a medida que la niña fue creciendo, sus rasgos se iban asimilando más y mas a su padre, para orgullo del joven.

Julio, a pesar de la oposición de su madre, y del resto de la familia, se llevó consigo la niña a la ciudad, y con la ayuda de sus compañeros, terminó la carrera, y consiguió un buen trabajo como abogado en un prestigioso bufete de su ciudad natal, de forma que no perdió el contacto con el resto de la familia.

Cuando Andrea tenía trece años, su padre se casó por fin, con una mujer que también tenía dos hijos, uno de quince y otro de diez. Al principio los chicos no se llevaban muy bien con ella, pero después de la primera navidad en familia, algo cambió, y finalmente consiguieron formar una familia cohesionada. La nueva familia de Andrea, era tan muggle como cualquier otra, pero su reacción al conocer el mundo mágico, fue más que favorable, todos estaban muy dispuestos a conocerlo, incluso más que Julio, que nunca le tuvo mucha confianza. Sospechaba que esa parte de su hija era herencia de Alice, y no podía perdonarle que hubiese abandonado de aquella manera a Andrea a su suerte, después de todo, en sólo la semana que se conocieron , no podía saber realmente que clase de persona era él, y ella había abandonado a su hija sin una explicación, sin una palabra no había vuelto, y más le valía no volver, porque él no le cedería a su hija, no podría.

En todo caso, al principio intentó buscarla, pero no pudo encontrar a aquella Alice Lexter, nunca había existido para las autoridades Británicas, y Julio empezó a sospechar que en realidad todo había sido una mentira, en realidad aquella chica lo había engañado desde el principio dándole un nombre falso, quizás fuese algún tipo de delincuente. No podía creerlo. Sentía que era una buena chica, no podía imaginar que aquella dulce y divertida chica fuese alguien que abandonase porque sí a su hija. Recordaba la noche en la que la había visto por última vez, cuando le había dado a la niña, sus ojos expresaban verdadera pena, y también miedo. ¿Podría haber hecho algo él por ayudarla? Realmente ella no le había dado ninguna oportunidad. Había dicho aquellas extrañas palabras y se había ido corriendo. Albus Dumbledore.

El día en el que Andrea cumplió los dieciocho años, pensó que era el momento de explicárselo todo a su hija. Le había dado el medallón de su madre y le había contado toda la historia.

La chica al principio, se mostró algo decepcionada al saber que había sido abandonada por su madre, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo decidió que quería saber la verdad, y lo único que tenía era un nombre: Albus Dumbledore. Por supuesto, sabía quién era Dumbledore, cualquiera en el mundo mágico sabía quién era. Pero no sabía que hacer. Mandarle una carta no parecía tener mucho sentido. Debía verlo cara a cara. Tenía que conocerlo y saber que era lo que había pasado realmente con su madre.

-Andrea, yo no puedo ir a Hogsmeade, pero tú si que puedes, debes ir rápido, Claudia y Roberto están allí-la voz autoritaria de Severus Snape devolvió a su mujer a la realidad.

-¿¿Claudia??¿¿ Roberto?? ¿¿Hogsmeade??-preguntó confusa.

-Los mortifagos están allí, Dumbledore ha dado la voz de alarma, Granger ha venido corriendo para avisarnos, Colagusano, y otros mortifagos están en el pueblo buscando a Potter, debes ir con los demás profesores, date prisa, en el despacho de Dumbledore hay varios trasladores.

Andrea no se hizo esperar y se fue corriendo en dirección al despacho de su abuelo. Sus hijos estaban en peligro.

Al llegar, había varios profesores reunidos en torno a Dumbledore.

-La orden ya está avisada. Harry Potter, Roberto Aragón y Claudia Green están cerca de Honeydukes donde se supone que está Pettigrew. Nuestro objetivo en primer lugar es poner a todos los estudiantes a salvo. He hecho un sortilegio de llamada para que todos nuestros alumnos regresen al colegio, en todo caso algunos desoirán la llamada, deben hacer que TODOS vuelvan en primer lugar, y nuestro segundo objetivo será apresar a Pettigrew. Debo advertirles que es un animago que se puede convertir en rata, puede ser escurridizo. Todos los mortifagos que puedan capturar serán bajas que debilitarán a nuestro enemigo, debemos hacer que esta trampa se vuelva contra Tom. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, tengan cuidado. Estos son trasladores que los llevarán a distintas partes del pueblo-dijo señalando a una serie de objetos que había sobre su mesa- busquen a los alumnos y tráiganlos de vuelta. Yo debo buscar y coordinar a los que aún no han llegado.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras Harry y Roberto esperaban el regreso de Claudia vieron cómo un gran grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts salían de la tienda en silencio y se dirigían hacia el colegio.

Todo parecía tan natural, quizás ellos también deberían volver al colegio, tenían tantas cosas que hacer, los deberes, el quidditch. Un momento, debían esperar a Claudia ¿no?

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí este capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado.

Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, para que me deis vuestras opiniones, sugerencias, críticas o simplemente me digais que habeis leído el capítulo, yo me conformo con eso, mentira, me pongo muy contenta. Así, que bueno, un beso para todos los que habeis leído el capítulo, y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review el capítulo anterior. Podría intentar responderlos, pero eso supondría que no suba esto hasta dentro de un par de días, así que prefiero subirlo ahora, y os contesto en el próximo capítulo, ¿vale?

Bueno, lo dicho, sed felices.


	27. La maldición que llevó a Sirius a Azkaba...

Debo excusarme por lo muchísimo que he tardado en actualizar, de verdad, que lo siento muchísimo, pero como podéis ver sigo viva. Para justificarme os diré que encontré un nuevo trabajo, lo que redujo mi tiempo drásticamente. Por otro lado, me compré un piso, me voy a casar, y todo esto también consume gran parte del resto de mi tiempo. En todo a esto hay que añadir problemas con el ordenador, con mi conexión a Internet y mi falta de inspiración, realmente no sabía qué hacer con este capítulo y me ha costado mucho, muchísimo y no puedo decir que sea demasiado largo a modo de compensación de hecho es muy corto, lo siento. Pero espero que a pesar de todo os guste. Bueno, no creo que os guste demasiado, me temo que es un capítulo horroroso, pero bueno ya me contareis.

Pasando a otra cosa, quiero agradecer los muchísimos reviews del capítulo anterior, yuju. Los voy a contestar antes del capítulo.

**Cerdo Volador**: Hola!!! Bueno, veo que estás indecisa entre Roberto y Brian. Yo también lo estaría, y aunque Brian es más divertido y obviamente está más loco, Roberto tiene su punto y le ha puesto a Harry un poco más difícil la cosa, pero es obvio, que éste se la ha buscado. En todo caso, Roberto es un poco más parecido a su padre, haciendo la salvedad de que al haber crecido en un entorno mucho más saludable que el de Snape, no es tan seco, además de que por el hecho de ser el mayor, se siente responsable de sus hermanos, es… la voz de la "cordura". Creo que me estoy liando más de la cuenta. Por otro lado y por ahora, Roberto dará a Harry más de un dolor de cabeza, respecto a los celos jijijij. En fin, chica, hasta pronto, un beso.

**Trixi black**: Hola, que tal estamos, hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero estamos de vuelta. Normalmente suelo escribir una línea de puntos suspensivos para indicar un salto de situación, personajes o tiempo, así que espero que no vuelvas a liarte cuando lo haga, lamento que no quedase demasiado claro la última vez, pero tengo que desarrollar un poco la historia previa de los  
padres de Claudia y compañía para más adelante. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo, un beso. Hasta pronto, espero. .

**Nocrala**: Hola, yuju, he vuelto. Desde luego Claudia es hija de Snape y por sus venas corre sangre Slytherin, por encima de todo la chica tiene sus recursos y sus armas contra Cho, no es mi intención que esta chica sea el típico personaje sufridor en silencio, desde luego tomará sus medidas. Respecto a la Lily con la que se encuentra Andrea, sí, es la madre de  
Harry, y pretendo desarrollar más esa historia y el como acaba con Severus… En fin te dejo, un besazo. Chaito.

**Angie SBM**: Hola guapetona. Aquí estamos de nuevo. Me alegro de que te gustase el capi anterior, es mi intención seguir desarrollando la historia de Severus y Andrea, así que por eso no te preocupes, aunque no siempre aparecerá parte de eso. En todo caso ahora hay algo de acción en lo que se refiere a sus hijos. Te dejo por ahora. Un beso.

**Gandulfo**: Hola, ¿cómo estamos? Yo por fin de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu review. Y no sé creo que ya me despido, un beso.

**Ginny84**: Hola chica. Bueno siento haber tardado una eternidad, pero ya hemos vuelto y la inspiración me acompaña de nuevo para continuar la historia que me da la impresión de que se está alargando un poco demasiado. En fin espero que te guste este capítulo aunque me temo que va a ser un tanto dramático. En todo caso te dejo a ti descubrirlo. Un beso.

**Barbi**: Hola. Menuda van a lar los mortifagos, ya verás, ya verás. No te preocupes, sabremos más del pasado de Snape o al menos de lo que ocurre con Andrea, jijij. En fin respecto a Harry, este chico no sale de una cuando ya está en la siguiente, ya verás. En fin, un beso inmenso pa ti. Y muchísimas gracias por el segundo review, realmente no sabía como continuar la historia, las musas me abandonaron a mi suerte, pero ya está. Hasta pronto.

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa. Uff, cuánto tiempo. Siiii, era colagusano, y bueno, me temo que algo sí que pasa, de hecho estuve a punto de cargarme a alguno de mis personajes, menos mal que al final no fui tan malísima, jajejijoju (risa maquiavélica). No sé que contarte, sin cargarme el capítulo, así que nada, a ver si vuelvo a instalarme el msn y charlamos un día de estos, mi ordenador estuvo algo enfermito. En fin, que me despido, un besazo. Hasta pronto.

**Aliena2**: Hola y bienvenida. Me alegra que te gustase la historia hasta ahora, y lamento que me pillases en un momento tan desastroso para la continuación de la misma ya que tarde… dos meses en actualizarla, que mal. En fin, espero mejorar el ritmo y que a pesar de la tardanza continúes leyéndola. Un beso.

**Tenshi Lain & Neko Chan**: Hola pareja, que tal estáis. Ah, os comprendo, para mi desgracia, tuve que formatear mi ordenador un par de veces porque en un día se unieron diez virus y podéis imaginar cómo quedó, mi antivirus debía estar de vacaciones o durmiendo porque vaya. Menos mal que lo más o menos importante se salvó, ufff. En fin espero que a estas alturas ya hayáis podido curar a vuestro ordenador enfermo. Por cierto, si que he leído Utena, aunque no entero. Bueno chicas, me alegro de mandaros un saludito, hasta pronto.

Espero no haber dejado a nadie sin contestar, en cuyo caso, pido un millón de perdones. Y ahora sí, aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

**Capítulo 27: La maldición que llevó a Sirius a Azkaban.**

Roberto y Harry permanecían en un pequeño callejón lateral a Honeydukes mientras observaban como la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, volvían en tropel en dirección al colegio. Algo parecía distinto en el ambiente y de pronto la necesidad de volver a Hogwarts tomó cuerpo en la mente de los jóvenes. ¿No deberían regresar también ellos? Miraban con ojos anhelantes a todos los felices estudiantes que tenían la suerte de volver al colegio y se preguntaban por qué tardaba tanto Claudia, por qué no había regresado ya, ellos debían ir al colegio, y la chica los estaba retrasando.

-¿Y si vamos al colegio?, quizás Claudia ha vuelto ya, y nosotros estamos aquí esperando como dos pasmarotes- sugirió Roberto de mal humor.

-Es extraño, pero he notado algo, es como la necesidad de volver, como si nos estuviésemos perdiendo lo mejor de todo si nos quedamos aquí-dijo Harry más para sí que como parte de una conversación- ¿crees que haya pasado algo?-Harry parecía algo más lúcido que Roberto, que estaba cada vez más pálido-oye, tienes mala cara, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eh, sí, solo necesito regresar a Hogwarts. Creo que hemos olvidado algo importante- el chico apretaba sus manos con ansiedad.

-Pasa algo raro, ¿crees que todo esto es obra de los mortífagos? Pero Dumbledore está allí…-Harry intentaba conectar las ideas mientras Roberto volvía nerviosamente la mirada hacia la fila de estudiantes que desfilaban casi como sonámbulos en dirección al colegio, incluso Roberto estaba deseando volver, sin que hubiese explicación lógica alguna. Él mismo notaba la vaga sensación de que algo quería hacerle volver al colegio, una especie de llamada pero era algo extraño, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, pero de una forma poco definida-quizás Hermione ha dado ya la voz de alarma y todo esto es cosa de Dumbledore.

-… ¿mortífagos?...-Roberto tenía la mirada perdida y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara como si estuviese siendo sometido a un gran esfuerzo-…Dumbledore… ¿volver al colegio?-muy lentamente y casi haciendo un gran esfuerzo sacó su varita.

Harry lo miraba extrañado, el hecho de sacar la varita parecía haberle costado al chico un mundo, y estaba terriblemente pálido.

-_Protego_-susurró el chico de ojos oscuros. Al hacer el sortilegio una barrera invisible lo rodeó aislándolo del radio de acción del sortilegio que el profesor Dumbledore había hecho para alejar a los alumnos del peligro inminente que suponía la presencia de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso?-preguntó Harry extrañado al ver al chico lanzar aquel encantamiento.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estábamos siendo convocados?- preguntó Roberto exasperado-¿no notaste la llamada?

-Bueno sí, pero no s

-Es extraño, tú no te estás protegiendo y sin embargo estás aquí, bastante tranquilo, y debo decir que es una llamada realmente potente ¿por qué no te afecta?- Roberto observaba a Harry ahora desde una perspectiva distinta. Era inmune. ¿Qué poder tenía realmente aquel chico? Después de todo había vencido varias veces al que no debía ser nombrado. Había pasado por alto que Harry no era un estudiante cualquiera. Aquello era obvio, estaba tan tranquilo, mientras él había tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar concentrarse mínimamente ante una llamada tan poderosa… la única persona que había visto actuar antes así era su hermana que parecía tener una especial resistencia a aquel tipo de sortilegios…

-¿Aquella no es Claudia?- preguntó Harry señalando a la fila de estudiantes que iban en dirección al colegio.

La chica caminaba tranquilamente junto a otros estudiantes en dirección al colegio. Sujetaba una bolsa de Zonko en su mano derecha. _¡Qué contento se pondrá Brian cuando le enseñe esto!_ Pensaba la chica feliz imaginando la cara de delicia de su hermano pequeño. Pasó frente al escaparate de Honeydukes sin recordar a los chicos que la esperaban en uno de los laterales de la tienda. _¿No olvido nada? ¿Compré chocolate? ¿Dónde lo dejé?, bueno, seguro que lo encontraré en el colegio._

_¡¡¡Claudia!!!_ Roberto no salía de su asombro al verla caminando en el numeroso grupo de alumnos que en aquellos instantes pasaban por allí, su hermana no había evitado el encantamiento. Pero algo más llamó su atención, tres individuos vestidos con túnicas negras habían salido de la tienda y parecían hablar entre ellos, aunque estaban de espalda a Harry y Roberto, que desde su posición podían observar casi todo lo que sucedía.

Al parecer los encapuchados se dirigieron apuntando con sus varitas hacia la procesión de alumnos que no parecieron percatarse de la amenaza que suponían.

Roberto y Harry miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer cuando nuevos personajes hicieron acto de presencia, apareciéndose junto al escaparate de la tienda de golosinas.

-Parece que finalmente ha llegado la hora de volver a vernos. ¿Me has echado tanto de menos, como yo a ti?- Preguntó en tono ácido Remus Lupin que venía acompañado por Andrea Snape y Tonks.

Al oírles, los mortífagos se giraron para observar a los recién llegados sin dejar de apuntar con las varitas a la fila de alumnos que pasaban frente a ellos.

Los tres recién llegados se acercaron a los encapuchados mientras los estudiantes, aparentemente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría, seguían tranquilamente su camino hacia el colegio.

-Creo que por fin ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo ajustemos cuentas, pequeña rata traicionera-siguió Lupin en tono venenoso, dando un paso hacia uno de los encapuchados que a su vez dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde está Potter?-Preguntó el otro encapuchado apuntando su varita directamente hacia la fila de estudiantes.

-Ni te atrevas-contestó Andrea en tono frío.

-Acaso eres tú la famosa señora Snape-preguntó divertido uno de los encapuchados- Que sorprendente placer-exclamó haciendo una reverencia- quizás, la nieta del viejo, sea un botín interesante-sugirió.

-No es ese nuestro objetivo- contestó el tercero de los mortífagos- queremos a Potter, y más vale que aparezca pronto o esta podría ser la primera gran matanza de la temporada escolar-siguió el mortífago apuntando hacia la fila de alumnos.

Harry y Roberto que presenciaban la escena desde el lateral de la tienda, parecían haber pasado desapercibidos hasta el momento. Harry sintió la tentación de salir, no podía permitir que atacasen a sus compañeros por él, pero el brazo de Roberto lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Acaso creéis que llevamos al hijo de James escondido debajo de la capa, Peter?-Preguntó Lupin dirigiéndose al más bajos de los mortífagos-si es que recuerdas a James, claro.

La reacción de Pettigrew ante las palabras de Lupin no se dejó ver por la máscara que cubría su rostro, aunque tembló levemente al oír el nombre del que fuese uno de sus compañeros de estudios.

-Potter está en el colegio, y en todo caso, no es negociable. Obviamente Dumbledore no sería tan imprudente como para dejarle salir en la situación en la que nos encontramos-intervino Tonks.

-No es necesario que mientas, nos consta que Potter salió del colegio en dirección a Hogsmeade, así que más vale que deshagáis esta estupidez de convocación, y lo entreguéis.

-Vuestro amo no debe cuidaros demasiado, parece que estáis ciegos y sordos. ¿Veis a Potter en mi bolsillo?, Me temo que se me ha perdido- Dijo Lupin en tono de pena.

Los mortífagos en vista de que su plan de capturar a Potter parecía haber fracasado, se sintieron acorralados, volver ante su amo sin nada era impensable, aún recordaban las consecuencias del desastre del ministerio, y Bellatrix aún no se había recuperado del castigo que su amo le había inflingido, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Antes la muerte que volver sin nada.

El más alto de los tres mortífagos pronunció el encantamiento dirigiendo su varita hacia la fila de estudiantes- _Petrum levitum_.-aquel había sido el mismo sortilegio que había pronunciado Pettigrew, en una calle llena de muggles frente a un Sirius loco de rabia, hacía ya casi quince años. Aquel había sido el sortilegio que había mandado al que se suponía el guardián de los Potter por quince años a Azkaban, y el que había provocado la muerte de numerosos muggles en el centro de Londres.

En este caso el efecto había sido similar, el suelo había temblado bruscamente bajo los pies de todos los que se encontraban en un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda, pero en el epicentro del temblor, a penas a unos metros de donde se encontraba el mortífago y justo en el centro del lugar por donde circulaban los estudiantes apenas hacía unos instantes ahora se habría un gran cráter. Muchos de los jóvenes yacían tirados por el suelo con graves heridas, visibles debido a la sangre que empapaba sus uniformes.

Con rabia y terror los profesores, y la auror lanzaron sus sortilegios a los mortífagos, en realidad a dos de ellos, porque el tercero se había desmaterializado entre sus ropas convirtiéndose en la rata traicionera que era.

Harry y Roberto se habían quedado paralizados ante el terrible suceso que acababan de presenciar. No podía ser cierto lo que habían visto. Todo debía ser parte de una pesadilla de la que debían despertar cuanto antes y cuando abriesen los ojos verían que aún estaban en su dormitorio en el colegio. Pero cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, nada había cambiado en la escena dantesca que presenciaban. Los cuerpos de sus compañeros seguían tirados en medio de la calle. Andrea, Tonks y Lupin habían conseguido reducir a dos de los mortífagos, mientras la ropa y la varita del tercero estaban en el suelo.

_¡¡¡Pettigrew!!!_. Toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía Harry en aquel momento se volcaron en un pensamiento. Pettigrew había desaparecido. Y un movimiento llamó su atención. Una rata grande y gris se acercaba corriendo en dirección al callejón en el que se encontraban ellos. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que se dirigía directa hacía aquel al que había venido a buscar. Y lo iba a encontrar.

Cuando la rata pasó junto a ellos, Harry levantó y bajó su pie dando un pisotón con toda su rabia. Pero se había escapado. No había notado aquel odioso ser bajo su pie. Miró desesperado hacia el callejón. No podía haberse esfumado. No podía haber vuelto a escapar.

Bajó la mirada hundido, y junto a su pie se encontró con el odioso animal, estaba atrapado por su zapato. En realidad había pisado su rabo, y el animal se retorcía de dolor intentando escapar.

-Desmaius-susurró casi sin fuerzas Roberto apuntando al animal que al instante dejó de debatirse.

Cuando los chicos volvieron la vista a la calle principal, esta estaba llena de magos, tanto de profesores de Hogwarts como aurores del ministerio que rodeaban a los mortífagos y se acercaban a la zona donde aún estaban los estudiantes. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar las ganas de despachurrar a la rata que tenía entre sus manos se acercó al profesor Lupin y se la entregó sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra. Al ver allí a Harry aparecer con Pettigrew entre las manos también Remus se sorprendió. Pero tomó al animal y lo encerró en un frasco de cristal que convocó con un movimiento de varita.

Harry se volvió pero Roberto ya no estaba a su lado, había echado a correr en dirección a la zona donde estaban los estudiantes, y había frenado en seco al llegar junto a una estudiante que vestía las insignias de la casa de Slytherin y que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. No era reconocible a simple vista, porque su rostro estaba completamente manchado por la sangre. Su brazo y su pierna yacían en posición antinatural, y permanecía tan terriblemente quieta… Algunos de los jóvenes heridos se movían lastimosamente y gemían, pero aquella chica no. Estaba dolorosamente quieta. Roberto se había arrodillado junto a ella y la llamaba en tono desesperado en un idioma que Harry no conocía. Pero ella no respondía. Claudia.

Harry era incapaz de dar un paso. Todo aquello era de nuevo por su culpa, todos aquellos alumnos tirados por el suelo eran víctimas de su existencia. Tendría que haber salido, si lo hubiese hecho, los mortífagos no habrían atacado a los estudiantes. Tenía que haberse entregado a Voldemort para que lo hubiese matado de una maldita vez y todo habría terminado para él, por fin se habría acabado su patética existencia, y no sentiría aquel dolor que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ya sin fuerzas se dejó caer allí mismo mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Todos se dedicaban desesperadamente a ayudar a los heridos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos muchos medimagos se aparecieron allí mismo. Se llevaron a muchos estudiantes, mientras los que no estaban heridos empezaban a despertar desconcertados del estado de trance en el que los había sumido la llamada de Dumbledore.

Los profesores los dirigieron en dirección al colegio a la vez que intentaban convencer a los medios de comunicación del mundo mágico de que aquel no era el momento de interrogar a los estudiantes.

Cuando entró en el colegio, Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre un Harry que aún no conseguía entender como había sido capaz de llegar hasta allí.

-Estás bien, Harry, estás bien- repetía una y otra vez la chica de cabellos castaños hecha un mar de lágrimas-Hemos notado la explosión, pero no sabíamos que había pasado. Después dijeron que había muchos heridos. Estábamos muy preocupados. Pero estás bien.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?-preguntó Ron.

Pero a Harry no le salían las palabras, como podía admitir que todos aquellos alumnos estaban heridos o muertos por su culpa. Cómo podría vivir con aquello sobre su conciencia. Los familiares de sus compañeros le odiarían, sus compañeros le odiarían, y tendrían motivos sobrados.

Harry miraba a Ron y no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que toda aquella pesadilla había sido culpa suya, y la garganta lo estaba ahogando, y sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

-Potter, acompáñeme- La voz del profesor Snape lo salvó de sus amigos y de su realidad. Pero tenía un tono que Harry jamás había oído en su profesor.

Snape siempre lo había odiado, pero la mirada que ahora depositaba sobre él hacía que todo lo anterior pareciese un cuento de hadas. Por un segundo temió que el profesor lo agrediese. Mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y en su mirada había un aire enloquecido que Harry nunca antes había atisbado.

El profesor alzó la vista en busca de alguien más. Junto a la puerta de entrada permanecía un chico con las manos y el uniforme manchados de sangre. Su aspecto era tan lastimoso y tan infinitamente triste que todo le enfado que el profesor tenía para con el mayor de sus hijos, el que debía haber protegido a su pequeña, fue sustituido por el dolor y la incertidumbre compartida, por el miedo a lo que pudiese pasarle a su hija.

Snape sabía mejor que nadie que el culpable real de todo lo ocurrido era Voldemort pero nunca imaginó que todo acabaría de aquella manera. Había protestado amargamente ante la prohibición de Dumbledore de ir al hospital al saber que claudia, había sido gravemente herida. El anciano temía, y con motivo, que Snape acabase con todo aquel trabajo que habían llevado a cabo para evitar que lo relacionasen directamente con sus hijos, sabía que estaba bajo vigilancia y finalmente había cedido por el bien de ellos, pero si Claudia llegaba a morir, acabaría con Voldemort o moriría en el intento.

Seguido por Potter, Severus Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Roberto- lo llamó.

El chico parecía no oírle y mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-Roberto Aragón- repitió el nombre ficticio de su hijo, pero este seguía absorto. Lentamente, el profesor posó su mano en las manos, manchadas de sangre y vacías de su hijo, que poco a poco pareció despertar y lo miró con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No hice nada. No pude hacer nada y ahora… ahora ella…

Snape luchaba contra el deseo de abrazar a su hijo, su hijo que estaba tan deshecho como él mismo, pero no podía, no podía hacer más de lo que había hecho, no allí delante de todo el colegio, y bruscamente consciente del contacto que los unía soltó las manos de su hijo dando un paso hacia atrás. Asustado temiendo haber cometido un error. Aunque pocos eran los que prestaba alguna atención a lo que hiciese el profesor, todos estaban aún demasiado sobrecogidos por lo ocurrido.

-Ella estaba allí, en el suelo, y no me contestaba, yo la llamé, pero ella no me contestó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Yo la llamaba, pero ella, ella…- Roberto estaba como ido y dio un paso hacia delante, pero tropezó y a punto estuvo de caer. Snape intentó sujetarlo para evitar la caída, pero Harry fue más rápido y llegó a tiempo para agarrarlo, dejando al profesor helado al darse cuenta de quién había sido el que había sujetado a su hijo. Aquella visión de su hijo sostenido por Potter…. No era algo que Severus Snape hubiese deseado ver nunca.

Recuperando la compostura, Snape volvió la espalda a los jóvenes.

-síganme hasta el despacho del director.

………………………………………………………………………

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Un poco triste, un poco desagradable, bueno, creo que no voy a ser tan mala como para dejaros con la incógnita de lo que le pasó a nuestra pequeña claudia, aquí tenéis la continuación, de lo que en principio sería el capítulo siguiente, pero lo incluiremos en este.

……………………………………………………………………….

Recuperó la conciencia varias veces pero sólo durante unos instantes en los que no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para decir nada. Ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir los ojos, pero recordaba haber oído voces, entre los breves instantes que separaban unos sueños de otros.

Un día, mucho después, consiguió abrir los ojos, pero no veía nada, sólo algo blanco que parecía ocupar todo el espacio. Intentó frotarse los ojos llevando su mano hacia la cara, pero aquel simple gesto supuso un terrible dolor que iba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el hombro y volvió a desmayarse sumiéndose de nuevo en un mundo irreal.

Dos días más tarde consiguió volver a despertar, de nuevo todo era blanco, pero era distinto, después se dio cuenta de que lo que veía era el techo de la habitación. Muy lentamente intentó incorporarse, pero era inútil le dolía hasta el más mínimo movimiento y gimió.

-Por fin estás despierta, jovencita- una medimaga apareció en el campo de visión de Claudia- Por un momento, pensé que necesitarías el beso de un príncipe para despertar de tu sueño.

La mujer que le hablaba era una anciana, de agradable sonrisa que vestía un uniforme blanco con una insignia de dos varitas cruzadas, y claudia recordó haber visto esa insignia el día que visitó el hospital con Tonks hacía ya una eternidad, o al menos eso le parecía.

-Veamos que tal estás, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Claudia-Contestó ella.

-Muy bien, y que es lo último que recuerdas, Claudia.

A esto último tuvo que pensar un poco-Creo que fui a Zonko, a comprar… a comprar unas cosas, y… pagué y… no sé que más ocurrió.

-¿Recuerdas que compraste?-preguntó la anciana.

Claudia creyó sonrojarse, lo recordaba claramente, había comprado bombas fétidas, pero se sentía un poco ridícula. Qué iba a pensar aquella anciana de una chica que con dieciséis años compraba bombas fétidas-Sí, compré bombas fétidas-terminó aceptando.

Y la anciana sonrió satisfecha, -Muy bien.

-¡¿Cómo que muy bien?! no sé porqué estoy aquí ni que es lo que me ha pasado-se quejó la chica haciendo un gesto que le dejó paralizada por el dolor.

-Eh, debes relajarte, aún no estás demasiado bien, si te mueves te dolerá-le regañó la medimaga.

-Ya me doy cuenta-contestó Claudia preocupada-¿Qué es lo que me pasó?

-Bueno, hubo un ataque en Hogsmeade, y como un intento para que los alumnos volviesen al colegio el profesor Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento convocador, que explica tu falta de memoria. En todo caso fuiste una de las víctimas del ataque de los mortífagos, y lamento decirte que fuiste de los heridos más graves, pero gracias al profesor, que añadió a la convocación un fuerte carácter protector no tuvimos que lamentar víctimas mortales.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo?, ¿por qué me duele tanto todo?

Ante la pregunta, la anciana se puso un poco más seria- bueno, no te preocupes, reestablecimos todas tus constantes, y te recuperarás. Me temo que aún tardarás un par de días más en poder levantarte, pero no te preocupes, así aprovechas para descansar, además me he enterado de que todos los que estáis todavía en el hospital estaréis exentos de los exámenes de este trimestre- comentó la anciana imaginando que la chica se alegraría ante la noticia pero aquello preocupó aún más a Claudia.

-¿Cuántos días han pasado?

-¿Días? No sé, estamos a quince de noviembre, y el ataque fue la primera semana de Octubre, me temo que llevas durmiendo más de un mes.

-Un mes… imposible, no puedo haber dormido un mes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahora sí es definitivo, este es el final del capítulo, que después de todo no quedó tan corto. En fin gracias a todos los que a pesar de mi tardanza aún seguís ahí, un beso y hasta pronto.

Sed felices.


	28. Capturada por Mcgonagall

Hola a todo el mundo. ¡He vuelto! ¡Sigo viva! (aunque tan lenta como una tortuga), En todo caso, y en primer lugar agradecer a todos aquellos que me habeis dejado review, comenzaré con eso…. Y después el nuevo capítulo, a ver que os parece. Si enrollarme más, hasta la próxima.

**Trixi Black**: Hola guapetona, ya estamos aquí de nuevo, espero que esta vez no resulte un capítulo corto jijij, intento, volver a mi ritmo de actualizar una vez por semana, ¡aquellos tiempos!... pero bueno, esta vez he tardado menos, y tengo ideillas para próximos cap, así que espero no tardarme demasiado. En fin hasta pronto, ya me dices que te parece el capítulo.

**Ginny 84**: Hola preciosa, y en primicia tenemos el último capítulo, que espero valga la espera, jajejijoju. Qué buena soy, y que divertida estoy ahora, aunque sin demasiada idea sobre que decirte, hem, gracias por el review, supongo que sería algo a esperar, que más… espero que te guste este capítulo, que poco original estoy, en fin, lkjsadñfjlkjfsdf, estoy machacando las teclas en busca de inspiración, pero ná, que te dejo con el capítulo, y no digo, escribo más incoherencias. Hasta pronto. Un beso. .

**Idril Black**: Hola guapetona, coincidimos en el msn, pero al final no te conté nada de la boda, jijijiji, bueno la próxima. Respecto a la pobre Claudia, uffff, me temo que no tiene muy buen aspecto y esto no parece mejorar pero ya veremos, intentaré no matarla demasiado pronto (es broma, espero no matarla) Bueno, el pobre Severus… en realidad no lo lleva tan mal dentro de lo que cabe, ya lo verás en este capi. En fin, ya me dices que te ha parecido. No se si me voy a pasar un poco con Claudia. Un besazo.

**Ariadna Black**: Hola chica. ¿qué tal estamos? Espero que bien, y preparada para un nuevo capítulo, jijij. Gracias por tu review, espero que también te guste este capítulo, ya me cuentas, ¿vale?. Un besazo. Me temo que estoy lenta actualizando, pero no te preocupes, terminaré este fic. Hasta pronto.

**Miaka**** Black**: Tus deseos son órdenes, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, a ver que te parece. En fin, un besazo.

**Angie-SBM**: Hola, Me temo que Claudia no está… tan bien, pero al menos está viva. Quizás en el otro capítulo no fui demasiado clara, bastante fue que la chica sobreviviese, pero bueno para el mundo mágico eso de curar no debería ser tan complicado, o eso creo yo, así que bueno, no me lío más. Un beso.

Finalmente os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

**Capítulo 28: Capturada por Mcgonagall**

Claudia observaba silenciosa el techo de la habitación, mientras pensaba en lo que habría pasado durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido dormida.

-Realmente ha sido una suerte que hayas despertado hoy, veras lo contentos que se ponen tus padres cuando lo sepan. De hecho los acababa de echar de aquí poco antes de que despertases. Tenía que cambiarte los vendajes. - La medimaga seguía charlando mientras lentamente y con sumo cuidado tras hacer levitar el cuerpo de la joven iba desprendiendo las vendas que cubrían sus brazos, hombros y gran parte de la cabeza, que antes, sólo dejaban ver los ojos y la boca.

Claudia se mantuvo en silencio mientras notaba cómo la mujer iba desprendiendo las vendas que cubrían su cara y comprendió que lo que había visto la vez anterior que había despertado, debieron ser vendas.

Temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber-¿Qué es lo que realmente me pasa?

La medimaga guardó silencio unos instantes mientras meditaba –verás, durante el ataque, sufriste heridas masivas, heridas que en otras circunstancias habría supuesto la muerte instantánea, pero que gracias al sortilegio de protección del profesor Dumbledore, acarrearon una suspensión de tu vida, en realidad es como si justo en el instante final, se hubiese detenido el tiempo, lo que nos dio la oportunidad de poder regenerar tejidos y órganos vitales que habían sido dañados. Pudimos restablecer tus constantes antes de deshacer el estado de suspensión vital, cosa que no podíamos retrasar más. A partir de ese momento tu estado era muy delicado y tu organismo, estaba saturado de todas las pociones que podías admitir de modo que hasta que no recuperases la conciencia por ti misma, no podíamos hacer realmente nada más, sin ponerte en peligro.

Claudia estaba un poco perpleja ante la explicación, _¿realmente había estado tan mal?_- ¿pero, significa eso que estuve muerta?

-No cariño, claro que no, y aunque estuviste muy cerca de pasar ese umbral, no llegaste a atravesarlo, si no, no estarías aquí- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Pero si regenerasteis mis tejidos, ¿porqué estoy tan vendada?, ¿por que me duele hasta pestañear? Ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo-se quejó Claudia.

-Sólo podíamos regenerar una parte, como te he dicho eran pociones muy poderosas, sólo nos arriesgamos a reparar los órganos vitales, pero para el tejido muscular…, no era algo imprescindible. En todo caso no debes preocuparte, lo importante es que estás viva.

-Entonces, ¿cuando estaré bien del todo?- Preguntó Claudia esperanzada.

Ante la pregunta la sanadora hizo un alto que no paso desapercibido por la chica-Aún es pronto para saberlo, no debes impacientarte y solo debes descansar. Acabas de despertar.

Por primera vez Claudia sintió auténtico pánico, _¿qué le pasaba realmente?_ Aquella mujer le estaba dando largas.

A pesar del intenso dolor que aquello suponía, claudia no podía resistirse y movió lentamente el cuello para intentar ver sus brazos. La visión fue casi peor que el insoportable dolor que sentía. Aquella cosa nauseabunda no podía ser su brazo. Movió lentamente uno de sus dedos y una de aquellas pequeñas y viscosas extremidades se movió realmente. Lo que veía era una masa amorfa de carne sanguinolenta en la que se dejaban entrever parte de los huesos que antes constituían su brazo, su mano. Claudia cerró los ojos notando cómo las lágrimas le quemaban. Ya no quería ver más. Y su cara debía ser algo igual de horrible, era un monstruo, era una horrorosa criatura digna de la peor película de terror. Pero aquella enfermera la miraba sin el mas mínimo atisbo de nausea. Nausea que ahora claudia sentía por si misma.

-Soy un monstruo- dijo casi en un suspiro.

-No cariño, sólo te falta un poco de músculo y un poco de piel, pero no te preocupes, lo mas importante es que estás viva, deberías estar más que satisfecha- dijo la mujer en tono que no admitía réplica.

_Aquella mujer parecía muy segura de lo que decía, pero claudia tenía serias dudas al respecto, ¿Por qué demonios no le daban alguna poción y santas pascuas? ¿Acaso no habría cura para aquello?_

Desde luego sus heridas eran graves, no creía necesario preguntar algo tan obvio, ¿realmente podrían curarla? La chica empezaba a tener serias dudas al respecto. _¿Sería ya para siempre un monstruo cubierto de cicatrices? ¿Podría recuperar la movilidad?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry observaba con apatía el periódico. En primera plana aparecía una gran fotografía en la que se veía a un hombre de aspecto fofo y expresión triste. Finalmente era la noticia que tanto había esperado, pero era algo que llegaba tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Pettigrew y los otros dos mortifagos habían sido juzgados y condenados. Con la aparición de Pettigrew se reabrió el caso por el que Sirius había sido enviado a Azkaban, y se había declarado la inocencia de su padrino. Se había limpiado su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde. Sirius ya no estaba. El hecho de que Sirius habría sido libre por fin ya no podía producirle ninguna satisfacción. En realidad le daba una sensación de amargura.

Sirius estaba muerto.

Durante el juicio a Pettigrew, Harry había sido llamado a declarar y allí en la sala mientras respondía a las preguntas que se le formulaban había observado al que una vez había sido amigo de sus padres y de su padrino y mientras miraba a aquel hombre que no era capaz de levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo odiaba, ya no era capaz de sentir la rabia ni la desesperación que antes había sentido. Se sentía completamente vacío, exhausto.

Desde el día del ataque todo parecía formar parte de un sueño, de una pesadilla más y no se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas para despertar. Su tiempo ahora era consumido por las clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch.

El mismo día del ataque Dumbledore le había explicado que el no tenía culpa en todo lo ocurrido, pero era una pieza muy importante en la partida contra Voldemort, era la pieza clave, y Tom Riddle no pararía hasta eliminarlo, se sentía amenazado por él, pero eso no significaba que sin el, Riddle dejaría de matar o atacar al mundo mágico hasta ser dueño y señor y era por eso, que nunca podrían rendirse, no podían permitir el imperio del terror. Tras el mundo mágico, era probable que Voldemort también quisiese eliminar el mundo muggle. Estaban en una guerra y la rendición o la derrota tendrían consecuencias inimaginables, para los dos mundos. Pero todo aquel discurso parecía a años luz del universo en el que Harry ahora se sentía inmerso. La nada lo rodeaba y eran muy pocas las cosas que le hacían ver el espejismo de una salida.

El ver el cuerpo de sus compañeros, tirados por el suelo tras el ataque había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Más tarde se supo que en realidad no había muerto nadie en el ataque a Hogsmeade gracias a un sortilegio de protección que el director había lanzado pero parecía no haber vuelta atrás para Harry que seguía lejos, muy lejos de la realidad.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estuvo de vuelta en un par de días y sólo quedaban tres jóvenes en san mungo, al parecer fuera de peligro. Uno de ellos era Claudia.

Roberto lo había pasado muy mal. Poco después de regresar al colegio, el día del ataque, se desmayó en la sala común y lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería. Aún seguía allí.

Brian era caso aparte. Al principio el chico parecía preocupado y deprimido, pero se recuperó súbitamente.

Harry sabía las circunstancias que unían al chico con Claudia, y comprendía su estado, pero el drástico cambio de actitud del chico lo sorprendió. Durante los almuerzos, comía a toda prisa y desaparecía. Un día, Harry se decidió a seguirlo.

El chico iba corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras, y desaparición en el laboratorio de Snape. Poco después Harry supo que Brian había sacado muy malas notas en las últimas prácticas de pociones, y Snape le había obligado a tomar clases extra, hasta ahí todo bien, pero al chico aquellas clases le estaban sentado muy bien, demasiado bien. Desde entonces se le notaba mucho más animado, y en realidad no parecía para nada disgustado, muy extraño... Pero Harry no quiso saber más de todo aquello y volvió a su estado de apatía, muy a pesar de los intentos por animarle de Ron y Hermione, que finalmente habían hecho las paces de nuevo.

Los días fueron pasando, el juicio, el veredicto, y aquella mañana frente al periódico Harry contemplaba apático la imagen de Pettigrew.

Ron y Hermione observaban a Harry preocupados, como siempre. No podían decir que no estudiase, de hecho trabajaba más que nunca y seguía con las practicas de quidditch, pero no era lo mismo, casi nunca sonreía, todo le daba igual. Una mañana, Malfoy estaba más imbécil que de costumbre, no habría dormido bien la noche anterior, el caso es que hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcástico-jactancioso sobre la "ridícula" resistencia del mundo mágico ante Voldemort y la supremacía de los magos de sangre pura. Harry ni siquiera hizo amago de oírlo. Malfoy al darse cuenta de la apatía del chico de la cicatriz, aprovechó para insultarle, pero Harry pasó de largo sin siquiera mirar al rubio y Ron y Hermione no sabían que era peor si tener que aguantar al petulante de Malfoy que se había crecido al ver a su adversario derrotado o la deprimente actitud de Harry.

La puerta del comedor se abrió súbitamente y entró la profesora Snape que se dirigió con cara feliz hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Pasó desapercibida para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero no para Ron y Hermione para los que supuso un gran cambio la alegre expresión de su profesora de DCAO, que desde el ataque se notaba que lo había pasado muy mal, no en vano había intervenido directamente en los hecho que acaecieron aquel desastroso día y en cierto modo debía sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido.

La profesora se sentó junto a su marido y le dio la mano. Él, la miró, se levantó y se fue tranquilamente, dejándola allí con una sonrisa más amplia si eso era posible.

_Snape debía haber perdido la cabeza y obviamente su esposa también estaba loca,_ pensaba el pelirrojo, que miró a Hermione extrañado mientras Harry seguía perdido observando la fotografía de Pettigrew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sábado por la tarde Harry y Ron estaban entrenando en el campo de quidditch para el partido que se jugaría al día siguiente, el primero de la temporada que enfrentaría a Gryffindor con Ravenclaw.

Hermione, mientras tanto leía un grueso libro sobre runas antiguas, sentada junto a la chimenea de la cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella entro Roberto.

-¡Roberto! ¡Estás bien!-lo saludó Hermione muy contenta acercándose al chico.

-Yo también me alegro de volver-respondió Roberto sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir un golpe en la espalda, rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con un Brian muy enfadado que le lanzaba puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

-¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, te odio-gritaba el chico, mientras intentaba golpearle.

Roberto sonrió al ver a su hermano pequeño tan enfadado y cogió sus puños, inmovilizándolo.-No creas que porque acabo de salir de la enfermería tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi.

Pero el pequeño seguía debatiéndose muy enfadado- me habéis dejado solo, sois unos idiotas.

Roberto sujetó con fuerza a Brian y sin que el pequeño pudiese evitarlo, lo abrazó, cosa que lo calmó por completo.

-Os eché de menos.-dijo Brian unos minutos después.

-Pero ves, ya estoy aquí, y que yo sepa no me fui a ninguna parte, además pudiste ir a verme.

-Siempre estabas dormido, no tenía ninguna gracia, además he estado ocupado- dijo el pequeño muy orgulloso separándose del chico de ojos oscuros.

-Algo me ha dicho de eso la profesora Snape. Clases adicionales de pociones, ¿no?

-Algo así…-concedió el chico sonriendo.

-Por cierto, no se si lo sabéis, pero Claudia también ha despertado-anunció Roberto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Hermione-no sabíamos nada

-Bueno, es que ha sido hoy mismo-repuso Roberto.

-¿entonces volverá pronto?-preguntó Brian excitado.

-Pues en realidad no lo sé, pero creo que aún no está recuperada del todo, o al menos eso me dio a entender la profesora. ¿Sabéis que es lo que le pasa realmente?-preguntó Roberto.

-Los profesores no nos dijeron nada concreto, sólo que Claudia, Justin y Marieta permanecían en coma y en San Mungo, pero la realidad de su estado no es una noticia que haya trascendido, tampoco los periódicos dijeron nada sobre ellos-explicó Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿Y que habéis hecho mientras yo estaba en la enfermería?-Preguntó Roberto.

-Roberto, Roberto, ¡mañana juego mi el primer partido de quidditch!, ¿y a que no sabes contra quién?- preguntó Brian entusiasta.

-¿Venga, contra quién vas a jugar?- preguntó Roberto.

-¡Pero intenta adivinarlo!-Se quejó el rubio.

-Humm, déjame pensar-

-¡Contra Chang!- exclamó Brian muy feliz sin dejar a su hermano contestar- Se va a enterar, todavía le tengo una guardada- dijo riendo pícaramente. Claudia se sentirá muy orgullosa de mí, ya verás, ya verás. Además me he documentado en la biblioteca.

-¿Tu en la biblioteca?, creo que mi ausencia te ha afectado mucho- dijo Roberto con duda.

-No, tonto, es que la capitana me regañó por no saber todas las reglas. Pero de todos modos encontré una maravilla que debería darse en las clases y no todo ese rollo que tenemos que estudiar en Historia de la Magia.

-Brian, la Historia también es importante- intentó convencerlo Roberto.

-Venga ya, no digas tonterías, tu estabas muy tranquilito en el hospital mientras yo tenía que aguantar esas horrorosas y aburridísimas clases. Bueno, volviendo al libro, Se titula "La biblia de los golpeadores" y es del super genio del quidditch Brutus Scrimgeour, según el cual el objetivo de cualquier golpeador que se precie de serlo, deber ser eliminar al golpeador, y yo desde luego pienso cumplirlo al pie de la letra-contestó Brian más que satisfecho.

-Seguro que cuando se entere Claudia, intenta escapar del hospital para presenciar tu espectáculo.

-¿Crees, que vendrá?- pregunto Brian ilusionado.

-Estoy seguro de que desearía estar aquí, pero no creo que se reponga tan rápido, según me dijo ma… digo, la profesora Snape aún falta un poco, pero creo que ella, el director y el jefe de la casa de Claudia iban esta misma tarde para saber algo más concreto.

-¡Te imaginas que mañana claudia estuviese aquí!

-La verdad es que estaría bien- contestó Roberto pensativo aunque en el fondo, presentía que su hermana aún no estaba bien-Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

-Pues están entrenando para mañana, pero por su cuenta. Angelina no estaba muy satisfecha con Harry y ron se fue con el para acompañarle- Explicó la chica-Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlos, y así les das la sorpresa de tu recuperación y les contamos lo de Claudia.

-Claro- concedió Roberto, tengo ganas de respirar un poco de aire libre.

-Bueno, pues yo me tengo que ir, os veo después- se despidió Brian que salió corriendo y que al atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda, tiró a Ginny que en aquel momento entraba por el.

Brian siguió su carrera sin disculparse siquiera.

-Pero bueno, que le pasa a ese chico-se quejo la pelirroja, sorprendida mientras observaba sentada en el suelo, como desaparecía Brian al doblar la esquina.

Roberto se acercó a la chica y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- No te lo tomes muy enserio, cuando se de cuenta de que ha tirado a su princesa al suelo no podrá creerlo.

-¿¡Roberto!?-exclamó sorprendida al ver al chico que la ayudaba a levantarse-Creía que estabas en la enfermería.

-Y lo estaba, pero no podía perderme el primer partido de la temporada-contestó él.

-Pues me alegro de verte de nuevo, intentaremos no defraudar a la afición-sonrió la chica.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry sentía la fría brisa golpear su cara, ciertamente, el otoño se había teñido de invierno. Ron ya se había cansado, y lo miraba desde la grada envuelto en su capa. Debía estar pasando frío, y aunque Harry le había dicho que volviese a la sala común, el muy cabezota seguía empecinado en no despegar un ojo de él, y Harry lo sabía, pero necesitaba seguir volando, todavía no quería pisar de nuevo el suelo. A pesar del frío que empezaba a agarrotar los dedos que no cubrían los guantes, Harry aceleró su saeta de fuego dando vueltas en torno al campo de quidditch. Harry no sabía con certeza, cuanto tiempo estuvo volando así, pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia tierra, descubrió que Ron ya no estaba solo. Hermione parecía estar con él y también había alguien más. _¡No!, parecía ser el profesor Snape, ¿que demonios hacía allí?_ Pero al acercarse más Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía ser Snape, parecía más delgado y llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor_. ¡¡¡Roberto!!!_

Harry finalmente aterrizó donde los chicos lo esperaba.

-Cielos, Harry, realmente puedes volar muy rápido con esa escoba, parecía perseguirte el mismo diablo- lo elogió Roberto.

-…Roberto…

-El mismo- contestó el chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Roberto…

-Ahora comprendo eso de entrenamientos adicionales, estás un poco lento- bromeó el chico de ojos oscuros.

Pero Harry no pareció reaccionar a la broma. Aún estaba sorprendido por ver al chico que creía en la enfermería.

-Me alegro de que ya estés bien- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ya es un progreso- aprobó Roberto mirándolo- yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

-Sabes, Harry, Claudia también está mejor- anunció Ron, esperando ver alguna reacción en su amigo.

-¿También ha vuelto ya?- Pregunto Harry casi con miedo.

-No, aún no, pero Roberto nos ha dicho que al parecer ha despertado del coma.

-Sí, eso me dijo la profesora Snape- confirmó el aludido.

-Parece increíble que los dos os halláis despertado casi a la vez, después de tanto tiempo- comentó Harry.

-Sí que es una coincidencia- Confirmó Roberto un tanto forzado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era tarde cuando Dumbledore, Andrea y Severus Snape atravesaron la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts. Todo estaba en silencio y los estudiantes ya debían dormir. Filch debía estar haciendo su ronda nocturna, el Hall de acceso estaba desierto.

-Mañana hablaremos de todo esto. Esta noche es mejor dormir. Ya verás mi pequeña, que con la luz del sol todo te parecerá distinto.- La voz de Dumbledore no había perdido su poder calmante, aunque Andrea dudaba mucho que el día cambiase nada.

-Hasta mañana abuelo- se despidió intentando forzar una sonrisa que realmente no pareció tal. Apoyándose en el brazo de su esposo se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Nunca antes creyó haberlo necesitado tanto como ahora necesitaba aquel apoyo.

Dumbledore se quedó allí en el Hall observando como su pequeña se alejaba por el pasillo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Severus encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita, mientras su esposa se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Tú lo sabías. Sabías que esto ocurriría. Por eso estabas tan obsesionado con esa nueva poción, y yo que pensé que sólo querías pasar algo más de tiempo con Brian. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo debía haberlo sabido.

-Qué hubieses ganado con saberlo, no era necesario complicar más las cosas mientras aún no sabíamos cuándo despertaría la pequeña. No tenía sentido preocuparte más.

-¡Que demonios estas diciendo! ¡Soy su madre! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

Severus permaneció frente a ella sin saber qué contestarle. Nada de lo que dijese mitigaría su preocupación.

-¿Por qué demonios tiene que pasarle todo esto a Claudia? Yo podría haberlo evitado, si no los hubiese provocado, debimos atacar antes de dejarles hacer semejante maldición. Yo no fui capaz de proteger a los estudiantes aquel día.

-Hicisteis lo que pudisteis. Yo soy el que se quedó aquí en el colegio sin hacer nada.

-acabaré con ese maldito Voldemort. Lo juro.

-No debes jurar en vano querida. Parece ser que ese honor destinado a Potter, o al menos eso cree ese demonio.

-En ese caso haré que Potter sea la peor pesadilla que ese ser pueda imaginar. Ese chico deberá triunfar o todos los sacrificios serán en vano.

-Dumbledore ha enviado a Lupin a Alemania, en busca del más anciano y poderoso de todos. Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso no me consuela. ¿Sabes a lo que estamos condenando a nuestra hija?

-No tenemos otra opción, y cada día que pase se debilitará más, debemos hacerlo así, y será en la próxima luna llena. La poción ya está lista.

-Sólo falta una semana, ¿crees que Lupin podrá convencerlo para que venga?- preguntó Andrea.

Severus no contestó. Resultaba irónico pensar que la vida de su hija dependía de aquellos que durante tanto tiempo había odiado. Al menos Pettigrew había sido digno de su odio, aunque siempre pareció el más inofensivo. Potter, Black y Lupin fueron sus archienemigos en su época estudiantil. Eran los chicos perfectos, estúpidos, engreídos, se creían los todopoderosos, los protegidos de los profesores… Los que hicieron de su vida un infierno, ridiculizándolo y haciéndole blanco de sus estúpidas bromas. Cuánto los había odiado. Y cual había sido su fin. Dos estaban muertos y el tercero era un licántropo temido y odiado por la mayoría de la sociedad. La gente odia a lo que teme.

Y él, ¿que había sido de su vida? Cometió graves errores en su juventud, errores que le perseguirían durante toda su existencia y por los que ahora estaba pagando con creces. Nunca creyó merecer a su esposa, nunca hizo nada en su vida que lo hiciese digno de ella. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo quería. Lo amaba. Ahora ella también pagaba sus pecados, porque los estaba pagando claudia, su hija estaría marcada para el resto de su vida. La hija era condenada por los pecados del padre. Nada podía hacer él para cambiar el destino de su pequeña. Caro era el precio que su hija tendría que pagar para seguir viviendo. Su poción atenuaría un poco los efectos, al menos en esas circunstancias ella mantendría viva su conciencia, pero no dejaría de ser aquello en lo que se convertiría. Y por encima de todo, debería la vida de su pequeña a aquel que quedaba de entre los que siempre había considerado sus enemigos, aquella deuda era mucho peor que la que adquirió con James Potter cuando éste lo salvó de ser atacado por el licántropo que era Lupin. Y de nuevo la rueda volvía a girar.

-Al menos contamos con la ayuda del abuelo-se consoló Andrea. -No sé que habría pasado realmente sin él. Su sortilegio salvó a Claudia, y gracias a él podemos contar con la ayuda y el apoyo de la orden, y de Remus Lupin que se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Sabes, cuando estuve por primera vez aquí, durante el intercambio lo conocí, al principio no le recordaba, realmente ha cambiado mucho en estos años, era amigo de Lily Evans, la que fue asignada como mi guía durante mi estancia aquí. Todo mi interés era conocer a Albus Dumbledore, que se suponía la llave para llegar a mi madre. Necesitaba saber porque no volvió a recogerme, cuando me dejó con papá. Qué era lo que había pasado. Y Albus Dumbledore era el único nombre que me conectaba de algún modo a ella.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando lo encontraste? esa parte de tu historia no me la habías contado.

-En realidad no fue tan fácil dar con él. En un principio imaginaba que él estaría en Londres, pero resultó que supuestamente pasaba casi todo el tiempo aquí, en Hogwarts. Era la época del resurgimiento de Voldemort, bueno, eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

Snape no contestó a eso, por supuesto que sabía de aquel resurgimiento, en aquella época el estaba en el bando del Señor Oscuro.

-El caso- continuó Andrea-es que no resultaba fácil ponerme en contacto con él. Incluso envié varias cartas pidiendo una cita para poder entrevistarme con él. Pero no recibía contestación. En una de ellas mencioné el que creía era el nombre de mi madre, pero no había modo de conseguir nada. Intenté que Lily me echase una mano, en calidad de antigua estudiante de Hogwarts quizás consiguiese que se recibiera a una estudiante extranjera, pero Lily no quiso saber nada del tema, creo que pensaba que yo era una estúpida fanática en busca de Dumbledore. En realidad no la culpo, supongo que durante los primeros días me excedí con el interrogatorio sobre el abuelo. Llegué a pensar que ella creía que yo era alguna especie de espía.

-Puedo creerlo, después de todo Evans acabó casada con Potter-comentó Snape sarcástico.

-El caso es que yo no estaba dispuesta a conformarme, no por nada había venido a este país que en principio me resultó tan gris. Con un clima tan desagradable.

-Claro, tu venias acostumbrada a los días de sol.

-Creo que es el sol una de las cosas que más echo de menos cuando estoy aquí.

-Pero a cambio me tienes a mí-Contestó el sentándose junto a ella.

-Sabes que te quiero, pero nunca diría que fueses mi sol- contestó ella bromeando- en realidad creo que el sol no va demasiado contigo.

-Por supuesto soy mucho más interesante y misterioso.

-te van más los cuentos de terror, o eso deben pensar tus estudiantes. Creo que te tienen auténtico pánico- contestó Andrea divertida.

-Tonterías, es mi autoridad. En todo caso prefiero eso a que estén todo el día revoloteando con estupideces a mi alrededor. Bueno, ¿y como conseguiste hablar con él?- preguntó Snape volviendo al tema de partida.

-Eso fue divertido. Un fin de semana fui a Hogsmeade y me compré un uniforme del colegio, pensaba colarme. Pero cuando entré en la tienda de túnicas y me preguntaron en qué casa estaba, no tenía ni idea de a qué demonios se refería la dependienta. ¿Casa? Le pregunté. Sí claro a ¿qué casa del colegio pertenece usted?, yo seguí perdida, pero observé las túnicas del colegio con los distintos colores y los escudos, así que sin llegar a contestar a la mujer le señalé una de las túnicas con los adornos en celeste. Ah, claro Ravenclaw, confirmó la mujer, yo simplemente asentí, y me llevé la túnica. Si habría otra vez la boca, seguro que metía la pata. Ahora que lo pienso tuve suerte de que aquel fin de semana había salida al pueblo, así que no destaqué mucho cuando me colé entre los estudiantes que salían del colegio. Sorprendida por lo fácil que había resultado, me adentré en los terrenos, en dirección a la entrada principal del castillo. La siguiente parte del plan era encontrar al profesor, no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar, pero tenía claro que no debía encontrarme con los profesores, seguro que se daban cuenta de que yo no era alumna del colegio, No sé si esperaba encontrar un mapa de las instalaciones o algo así, pero de echo, no había ninguno, así que empecé a pasear por el castillo. Por poco me mato cuando al subir unas escaleras, estas empezaron a moverse de improviso. Pensé que aquello debía ser una alarma o algo así y que me había pillado, pero por suerte no era así, y en cuanto las escaleras se estabilizaron y conseguí bajarme me sentí muy aliviada. Pero el alivio me duró bastante poco, porque frente a mí, había una mujer, obviamente una profesora que me observaba lívida, era Mcgonagall. Aunque yo entonces no lo sabía, claro. Intenté actuar con naturalidad, y proseguí mi camino, como si nada hubiese pasado. Hasta la saludé diciendo buenas tardes, pero su contestación no fue lo que diríamos amistosa, y me lanzó un Petrificus totalis.-Pero de qué demonios te ríes.

-Es bueno, de todos los profesores con los que podías encontrar, creo que Mcgonagall era la peor elección, tras Andrew Locksmith, que era entonces jefe de la casa de Slytherin.- Comentó Snape muy divertido.

-Gracias, es un consuelo que me digas eso.-Contestó Andrea en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, y que pasó entonces.

-Entonces, pues que me quitó mi varita, me ató y me levitó por medio colegio. Cada vez que la petrificación remitía, me lanzaba otra, de modo que ni siquiera pude decir ni pío. Estaba bastante furiosa. Y me miraba amenazadora. Debo decir, que hace veinte años, Minerva era bastante más enérgica que ahora, y me hablaba como si fuese una auténtica criminal. Me había colado en el colegio y todo eso, pero ella decía que acabaría el resto de mi existencia en Azkaban, que era patético que hubiese aparecido en el colegio de aquel modo y demás amenazas que parecía muy segura de cumplir. Realmente cada vez me sentía más asustada de que realmente fuese tan grave el colarme en el colegio. Quizás la normativa en Gran Bretaña era muy estricta. El único consuelo que me quedaba era que realmente parecía que al final lograría hablar con Dumbledore, si es que conseguía pronunciar una palabra. Empezaba a temer que me enviasen directamente a Azkaban sin darme la oportunidad a abrir la boca para intentar defenderme.

-Pequeña delincuente-comentó Snape- quizás cogiste a Mcgonagall en un mal día, o es que estás exagerando.

-En absoluto. Realmente estaba aterrorizada. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera tenía mi medallón para apoyar de algún modo toda la historia de mi madre.

-Jeje, ese medallón lo tenía yo- se vanaglorió su esposo.

-Ya, pero yo no tenía ni idea, y no sabía si tardaría mucho en recuperarlo. De todos modos, sabía que lo reencontraría.

-La verdad es que resulta curioso el supuesto poder de ese medallón- comentó Severus.

-Nada de supuesto- defendió Andrea muy segura- Mis padres se conocieron gracias a él, y después supe que también tuvo que ver en la unión de mis abuelos. Y nuestro caso no es distinto. En tres situaciones documentadas las mujeres de mi familia encontraron a sus respectivas parejas gracias a él. El caso de Claudia no será distinto. Quién sabe, cuantas generaciones de mi familia lo han tenido.

-Con Claudia no funcionará. No entiendo por qué tuviste que contarle todas esas patrañas románticas. Mi hija no perderá ese trasto. Y ningún idiota se lo devolverá haciéndola creer que es el amor de su vida. Hice un sortilegio sobre el trasto para evitarlo.

-No habrás sido capaz- contestó Andrea enfadada.

-Por supuesto que sí-Contestó Severus muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Bah, no conseguirás nada. No creas que el medallón es un simple amuleto. Encierra más magia de la que tú crees. Y está más que protegido.

-Tonterías. Tu hija no perderá ese trasto, y fin de la historia. Volviendo a lo de antes, que pasó, porque a Azkaban no te mandaron, ¿no?

-Pues no- dijo aliviada Andrea- Resultó que camino al despacho del director nos cruzamos con Filtwick, que claro, se sorprendió al ver a Mcgonagall con una chica con el uniforme del colegio levitando tras ella. ¡Merlín!, exclamó al vernos. Un mortífago se ha colado en el colegio, sentenció ella, y a mí por poco me da un ataque al escucharla. Resultaba que directamente era una mortifaga. Cielos, todo se iba complicado cada vez más para mí. ¿Y qué hace esta mortifaga aquí? ¿y haciéndose pasar por estudiante?, le preguntó Flitwick a Mcgonagall. Esa es una larga historia, pero ahora mismo vamos a averiguarlo, después habrá que avisar al ministerio, sentenció la profesora. Yo a aquellas alturas prefería que me deportasen de vuelta a España, seguro que allí, por colarme en un colegio no me mandaban a Azkaban y me lamentaba por mi falta de previsión, empezaba a pensar que mi mayor deseo era entonces un libro sobre la legislación inglesa, como demonios podría defenderme si no podía hablar. ¡Yo no era una mortifaga!

-Habrías sido la mas hermosa de las mortífagas-comentó Snape en tono sensual mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro de su esposa.

-Eso no me habría consolado en aquella situación, querido.

-Y entonces…-la animó a continuar Severus.

-Pues nos encaminamos al despacho del director. Atravesamos una gárgola de piedra y antes de entrar en la habitación la profesora pasó para hablar con el director, dejándome a mí con Flitwick que me observaba en silencio.

Se acabó por esta vez, tendréis que esperar un poco para ver que pasa con Dumbledore o entender porqué Mcgonagall se tomó tan mal descubrir a una pequeña intrusa. Jijijij, incluso qué es lo que pasa con Claudia y Lupin.

En todo caso este capítulo es el más largo hasta la fecha, espero que eso compense la espera. .

Un saludo para tods.

Sed felices, intentaré subir el próximo antes de que termine el mes, pero por si acaso, Feliz navidad y que tengáis un estupendo año nuevo.

Chao.


	29. Llegan los licántropos

Hola a todo el mundo que se atreve a seguir leyendo este fic. .

Me alegra no haber tardado demasiado, y también informar que este capítulo es largo, bastante largo. Espero que os guste.

Como de costumbre, en primer lugar voy a contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que los dejasteis.

**Ginny84**: Efectivamente adivinaste: Claudia será licántropo, todo se complicará un poco más. Y el pobre Snape es un iluso si cree que se va a cargar todo el lío del medallón con un simple encantamiento. Jejej. Le dará algo cuando se entere que quién lo tiene. Jajejijoju. Lo del último capítulo se refería al último que había escrito hasta la fecha, aunque lo cierto que debería ir concluyendo, no sé si este fic se está alargando demasiado. En fin, me despido. Un besazo, y feliz año nuevo.

**Trixi – Black**: Estás perdonada, y es comprensible, a veces a mí también se me olvida un poco el argumento de los fics que leo. Don't worry. Espero que no te castiguen demasiado, y puedas saber como continua todo este enredo de historia. Obviamente lo de Snape y Andrea no fue amor a primera vista, aunque mi intención es que salga algo de todo lo que pasó con esos dos, el problema es que no quería enredar aun más este fic, o llegará a los cincuenta capítulos o.O En fin, me despido hasta el próximo. Un beso.

**Idril Black**: Hola primita querida. Aquí estamos de nuevo, Jijijij y sí, habrá un nuevo licántropo en el mundo, vease capítulo actual. El pobre Snape… ya leerás, ya. Bueno, esta es una de las cuestiones curiosas del medallón, aunque me temo que no es oro todo lo que reluce. Respecto a la pobre Andrea prisionera de McGonagall, fuf, que decir, fue divertido escribirlo, también hay algo de eso en este capítulo. Soy buenísima. En fin, que nos vemos pronto, no físicamente claro, me temo que estamos un poco lejos. Feliz año nuevo, hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Barby-Black**: Hooooola y bienvenida, siempre es un placer conocer a nuevos lectores, La vedad es que Sirius tiene que volver, eso es indiscutible, pobre canutillo. Yo lo rescataré, bueno, mis personajes o mejor dicho los de Rowling a mandato mío, ya verás. Jijij. Bueno, fuera rollos, me alegro de que te esté gustando este fic. Gracias. Y aquí te dejo, Feliz año nuevo. Un beso.

**CaNaLla**: Hola, simpático. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, cada cosa a su tiempo, pero todo llegará, ¿no?jijiji hasta mis actualizaciones. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste. Un beso enorme y feliz año nuevo. Chao.

**Neko-Chan y Tenshi Lain**: Hola, feliz navidad. Jijiji, bueno, esta vez tenía razón Neko-Chan, son mellizos están conectados, sólo eso, uf, tu instinto detectivesco… jajajajaj. Bueno, bueno, bueno, Claudia y Lupin ahora van a estar más unidos, obviamente eso no le va a gustar a papá Snape, pero en esta capítulo se verá porque. No seáis liosas, que me asustáis, lo último que le faltaba a Harry era estar celoso de Lupin, aunque ahora que lo pienso… jajajaja, no quiero desvariar más. Silencio a mi cabeza. Bueno. Espero que os guste este capi. Ya me contáis. Un beso y Feliz año nuevo.

**ABM-AnGiE**: Hola preciosa. Vivan la Navidad y las vacaciones ¿no? Bueno, en lo que respecta al fic, sí, Claudia licántropo. Jjajajajaj. Y Sí, Roberto y Claudia están conectados por ser gemelos, el pobre Roberto también se está llevando lo suyo. Compadezco a Snape cuando se entere de lo del amuleto, si es que se entera… jajajaja. En fin, me despido. Un besazo y feliz año nuevo. Hasta la próxima semana.

Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, que espero os guste, en todo caso y como siempre, se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias, etc en forma de review o e-mail. Un beso a todos.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

**Capítulo 29: Llegan los licántropos.**

Y entonces…-la animó a continuar Severus.

-Pues nos encaminamos al despacho del director. Atravesamos una gárgola de piedra y antes de entrar en la habitación la profesora pasó para hablar con el director, dejándome a mí con Flitwick que me observaba en silencio.

-Mientras esperaba a lo que tuviese que pasar noté que poco a poco el último Petrificus que me había lanzado McGonagall iba remitiendo poco a poco, podía mover los dedos de las manos. Realmente pensé en intentar huir, pero qué conseguiría con eso, no podría hablar con Dumbledore, incluso eran capaces de enviar a los aurores en mi captura, ni siquiera tenía muy claro, donde estaba la salida del laberinto que entonces me parecía el castillo, en todo caso la huida parecía una opción, quizás Dumbledore también querría enviarme a Azkaban.

-Y huiste… - Supuso Snape.

-No, no lo hice. Me quedé allí inmóvil esperando a que se abriese la puerta de una vez, cosa que no tardo mucho en ocurrir. McGonagall me condujo al interior del despacho. Al fondo estaba sentado Dumbledore tras un escritorio repleto de artefactos. Realmente si miras hoy su despacho no ha cambiado demasiado desde entonces. Recuerdo a todos los retratos que me observaban con gesto reprobatorio, si no enfadado. El director, era tal y como aparecía en los libros o en los periódicos excepto por la expresión menos benévola que la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. McGonagall se acercó a mí con un pequeño frasco relleno de un líquido incoloro. Intentó abrirme la boca, pero antes de que pudiese darme aquella sustancia sujeté su mano, cosa que la sorprendió, suponía que yo aún estaba petrificada. Creo que se llevó un susto de muerte.

Severus empezó a reír al imaginar la escena- No me digas que la atacaste-exclamó entre risas.

-No, no la ataqué.

-Que decepcionante-lamentó Snape.

-Pero que querías era yo sola contra tres magos mucho más poderosos que yo. No soy una suicida.

-Ya, pero habría sido memorable.

-memorable, memorable, a mi no me lo parecía en absoluto. En todo caso, le pregunté que demonios era aquella poción, Dumbledore fue el que contestó que era veritaserum. Bueno, al menos parecía que estaban dispuestos a oírme, y como no tenía nada que ocultar, yo misma me tomé el contenido del frasco. Cosa que también sorprendió a la profesora, supongo que no esperaba que una supuesta mortifaga fuese a colaborar en ningún sentido. La profesora me levitó hasta una silla frente al escritorio del director, donde las cuerdas se reordenaron de forma que no podía moverme de la misma. En todo caso yo no dejé de mirar al director, y él no quitó la vista de mí ni un solo instante. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el director se atrevió a formular la primera pregunta de lo que supuestamente sería mi interrogatorio.

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Andrea Márquez Lexter._

_-¿Eres una mortífaga?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Dumbledore, que parecía realmente seguro de que yo lo era._

_-¿Por qué vienes aquí, con ese aspecto, entonces?-preguntó el._

_La verdad es que no entendía demasiado la pregunta, no entendía por qué el uniforme era algo tan importante. Pero noté como la respuesta salía de mis labios.-elegí este uniforme para poder colarme en el colegio.-Aquella no era la respuesta que él esperaba oír, pero a pesar de ello, prosiguió._

_-¿Para qué quería entrar en el colegio?_

_-Para hablar con usted. Usted no respondió a ninguna de las cartas que le mandé _

_De pronto El director pareció conectar alguna idea tras lo que dijo- Usted es la chica de la que me habló Lily._

_-Sí.- confirmé yo muy contenta._

_-Pero el hecho de que usted quisiera hablar conmigo no le da derecho a utilizar a mi esposa-contestó él, enfadado._

Severus por poco se cayó de la cama en la que estaba sentado-De que demonios estas hablando-preguntó impactado.

-Sí, yo también me quedé hecha polvo ante la idea de que Lily y él... en fin, que todo aquello no parecía tener ningún sentido.

_-¿Lily es su esposa?-pregunté yo incrédula._

_-¿Lily? ¿De que está usted hablando?-contestó él, más sorprendido._

_-Bueno, usted acaba de decir…_

_-Yo no he dicho que Lily fuese mi esposa, por Merlín, podría ser mi nieta._

_-Creo que no me entero de nada._

_-Pues yo sí que no la entiendo, ¿Por qué ha venido aquí imitando a mi esposa?_

_-Yo no he venido aquí imitando a nadie, ni siquiera conozco a su esposa, es más, no sabía que estuviese casado-intenté defenderme._

_-¡No mienta!- contestó muy enfadado._

_-¡He tomado veritaserum, no puedo mentir!-grité yo, ya histérica._

-Típico de las mujeres, -intervino Severus-, si no se os hace caso, os ponéis hechas unas fieras.

-Sevi, Sevi, más vale que te comportes si no quieres dormir en el sofá-Amenazó Andrea.

-Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría yo que dormir en el sofá? Si tú te enfadas, te vas tú al sofá.

Unos golpes interrumpieron la conversación. Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación en un tono suave aunque insistente.

Andrea y Severus se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos por que alguien los buscase a una hora tan tardía, debía ser más de medianoche. Severus se acercó a la puerta y abrió, para encontrarse frente a Brian.

-¡Brian!, que estás haciendo levantado a estas horas y aquí en las mazmorras, sabes que si alguien te pilla quitarán puntos a tu casa. De hecho yo debería quitarte algunos puntos…

-Es que… no podía dormir, y necesitaba saber si…

Severus empujó a su hijo hacia dentro de la habitación no sin antes comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, tras lo cual cerró la puerta.

-Será mejor que hables ahora, el pasillo no es un lugar prudente- dijo Snape.

-Brian, mi niño, se puede saber qué haces levantado tan tarde.-Regañó Andrea en tono cariñoso mientras abrazaba al menor de sus hijos.

-Es que tenía que saberlo, ¿vendrá Clau a mi partido de mañana?-preguntó el chico esperanzado.

-No digas tonterías, Brian, tu hermana acaba de despertar del coma, tiene que recuperarse antes de poder salir del hospital-contestó Severus.

-¿Pero se lo dijisteis? ¿Le dijisteis que mañana jugaba el primer partido de la temporada contra la estúpida de Chang?-preguntó él.

-¡Brian!-le regañó su madre.

-Es que lo es-se justificó el pequeño- ¿o ya no te acuerdas de lo que le hizo a Claudia?

-Si, pero… bah, al diablo, machaca mañana a esa chica y haz que su equipo muerda el polvo- Lo animó finalmente su madre.

-Pero se discreto, hijo, que no se note demasiado-le aconsejó su padre.

-De todos modos, y aunque tu hermana no podrá estar, me dijo que te mandaba besos de su parte- dijo Andrea, que aprovechó para besar a su hijo en la cabeza.

-¡mamá!, ya no soy un niño pequeño- se quejó él apartándose.

-Has visto que gracioso nuestro pequeñín-comentó Andrea a Snape para desesperación de Brian.

-¡Ahhh, me voy!- dijo Brian furioso.

-Brian- lo llamó Severus antes de que el chico saliese de la habitación- buena suerte para mañana.

-No necesitaremos la suerte, papá, ganaremos de calle-sonrió el chico, tras lo que salió de la habitación dejando de nuevo a sus padres solos.

El ambiente había cambiado, todos los sucesos del día volvieron a sucederse en la mente de los dos profesores de Hogwarts.

-Creo que es mejor dormir, mañana será otro día-dijo Severus.

Andrea asintió.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Claudia observaba ensimismada el techo de la habitación, se sentía incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Después de tanto tiempo durmiendo, no sentía la necesidad de descansar y una y otra vez daba vueltas a lo mismo. Al parecer podrían curarla, podría recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos, pero a cambio dejaría de ser humana para convertirse en un licántropo. En un principio no podía creer que realmente la medimaga le estuviese hablando en serio, pero después se percató de que realmente estaba diciéndole que no había otra opción, era eso o exponerse a una cicatrización imposible, tendrían que amputarle los brazos y nunca tendría una movilidad adecuada del cuello, en definitiva, si optaba por seguir como estaba era probable que no sobreviviese demasiado, pues resultaba casi imposible la cicatrización en aquellas condiciones, no podían regenerar la masa muscular suficientemente. Y su cara estaba muy desfigurada. No debía moverse porque eso dañaba sus tejidos, no podía levantarse, no podría salir de allí si no era transformada.

Después entró Remus Lupin, que resultó, para su sorpresa, ser un licántropo, y le contó en parte como le había ido a él. Se notaba a leguas que la compadecía, y para sorpresa de Claudia no sólo le contó los aspectos más positivos de su vida como licántropo, que admitámoslo no eran demasiados, también le habló de la discriminación que tendría que soportar por parte de todos aquellos que conociesen su naturaleza, del desprecio o del odio del que sería blanco, y de la poca credibilidad que tendría para muchos, pero como contrapartida le hablo de gente que por encima de todo la ayudaría. Le habló de sus compañeros del colegio y del infinito apoyo que recibió de sus amigos. Le habló de la casa de los gritos y de su estancia en Hogwarts. Le habló de las dificultades que tendría para ser aceptada en general por la sociedad o para conseguir un empleo. Del dolor de las transformaciones y del estado de agotamiento que las precedía y con el que acababan. Le habló de la poción matalobos, que suavizaba un poco todo y de la responsabilidad que tendría para no herir o atacar a nadie.

El hecho de que fuese tan sincero con ella, lejos de desanimarla, la tranquilizó. Lupin le ofreció su apoyo y su consejo siempre que lo necesitase, cosa que en cierto modo emocionó a la chica. Para la mejor regeneración de los tejidos no sería Lupin el encargado de transformarla, necesitarían al licántropo más poderoso que pudiesen encontrar, que según sabía Lupin, vivía en Alemania, por lo que se ofreció para ir en su busca. Se marchó aquella misma tarde.

Su padre le explicó que había creado una poción que haría que a pesar de todo, mantuviese durante sus transformaciones en parte su conciencia humana. Nunca había sido utilizada, porque eran muy pocas las personas convertidas en licántropos de forma controlada y consciente. Tendría que empezar a tomarla tres días antes de la luna llena. Y finalmente se suponía que todo ocurriría el sábado siguiente, noche de plenilunio.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras, lejos muy lejos de allí, un chico soñaba.

_Todo estaba oscuro, solo había un camino, empecé a recorrerlo, a lo lejos se veía a alguien. Me llamaba. Era su voz._

_-Te esperé Harry, pero no me ayudaste. Ahora voy a morir. Pero yo no quiero morir, Harry, tienes que ayudarme, porque dejaste que todo ocurriese, ¿por qué no me salvaste? Harry, yo confié en ti. No quiero morir._

_Corrí hacia ella y la alcancé. La abracé, intenté calmarla, tranquilizarla, convencerla de que nada de aquello tenía que ocurrir, pero ella seguía hablando. _

_-Si no te hubiese conocido, no tendría que morir ahora. No quiero morir Harry._

_Yo la miraba, y ella lloraba. Su tono era cada vez más desesperado, más agónico, y yo me sentía incapaz de hacer nada._

_-No tienes que morir- le dije-no puedes morir, por favor, no puedes dejarme así. Yo…_

_Y ella se desplomó entre mis brazos. Había muerto sin saber que la quería. Había muerto por mi culpa._

_-¡No puedes dejarme!, yo te quiero, por favor, no me dejes. No te vayas. Te quiero!. Pero aquellas palabras no sirvieron para resucitarla…_

Harry abrió los ojos, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, parecía que sería un buen día, pero no para él. Tenía pesadillas todas las noches desde el ataque, cada noche era una victima distinta. Incluso Cedric Diggory había vuelto a aparecer en sus pesadillas, culpándole de su muerte. Harry pensó que quizás todo podía ser obra de Voldemort, y cada noche antes de dormir, practicaba sus ejercicios de oclumancia, pero nada resultaba efectivo. Harry sabía que no era nada externo, él era responsable de todo aquel dolor. Y ahora, incluso Claudia le culpaba.

Se oían pasos por la habitación, y la cortina de su cama se abrió. Ron apareció entre los pliegues con una radiante sonrisa.

-arriba dormilón, hoy es el gran día, comienza la liga de quidditch.

-¿No puede jugar alguien por mí?- preguntó Harry remolón.

-No digas estupideces Harry, te necesitamos en el equipo, venga, arriba- dijo Ron levantando las mantas que cubrían a su amigo.

-¡Ron! Hace frío sin las mantas-se quejó Harry intentando volver a taparse.

Pero Ron tenía bien sujetas las sábanas y la colcha de forma que Harry no podía volver a taparse.

-Cría cuervos…-se quejó Harry amargamente mientras salía de la cama.

-Eso es, arriba flojo- aprobó Ron, mientras sonreía intentando aguantar la risa.

Cuando Harry se dirigió hacia su baúl pudo comprobar que todos los demás chicos de la habitación lo miraban sonriendo, incluido Roberto. Finalmente fue Dean Thomas el que soltó la primera carcajada, a la que se unieron todos los demás.

Harry estaba perplejo y no entendía de qué se reían todos.

-Oye que es lo que pasa. Contadme el chiste para que me ría yo también ¿no?-preguntó de mal humor.

Las carcajadas aumentaron de volumen.

-No me dejes, te quiero- dijo Ron en tono meloso. Todos se rieron aún más.

Instantáneamente, Harry sintió cómo ardían sus mejillas, debía haber hablado en sueños, pensó.

-Iros por ahí a tomar viento-gruñó Harry entrando en el servicio y dando un portazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta aún se oían las carcajadas.

-Harry, colega, no te enfades, sólo era una broma-se oía a Ron al otro lado de la puerta.

Para Harry, era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no tenía sentido explicar el sueño que había tenido, no tenía sentido explicar que ver morir entre tus brazos a la persona que quieres, y que mueren por tu culpa no es un sueño especialmente divertido.

-chico estas fatal- le dijo el espejo mientras se miraba, tras lavarse la cara.

-Gracias-contestó él.

……………………………………………………………………………..

-Buenos Días alumnos y alumnas, profesores y profesoras. Hoy nos disponemos por fin a presenciar el primer partido de la temporada que enfrentará a los equipos de Quidditch de las casas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Los equipos presentan algunas modificaciones respecto al curso anterior. En la casa de Ravenclaw Stebbins, anterior cazador, ha sido sustituido por Daniel Brown, mientras en Gryffindor, los puestos de los memorables gemelos Weasley han sido cubiertos por Brian Green y Ginny Weasley, ojalá brinden a Gryffindor un espectáculo tan fantástico como el de nuestros añorados compañeros, mientras Potter ha recuperado su anterior posición de buscador, que le fue arrebatada por el desagradable y asqueroso sapo-Umbridge.- terminó Lee Jordan ante la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora McGonagall.

Las gradas estaban abarrotadas de los estudiantes, que animados esperaban el comienzo del partido. Roberto Observó sorprendido entre las gradas de Hufflepuff, varias pancartas de apoyo a Gryffindor, sujetadas por chicas que coreaban el nombre de Brian. Desde las gradas de Slytherin el ambiente era mucho más relajado, y no parecían animar a ninguno de los dos equipos, parecían cantar algo sobre Weasley y un rey, aunque parecían en tono de burla.

El griterío fue en aumento, hasta que finalmente los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron al campo, empezando a dar vueltas en torno al estadio.

Brian, para deleite de las Hufflepuff, se acercó a las gradas y agradeció el apoyo que le brindaban.

La Señora Hooch, se situó en el centró del campo y soltó las bolas, dando comienzo al partido. La snitch, tan sólo fue visible durante unos instantes, después, desapareció.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido-se lamentó Brian al entrar en la sala común y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea-como voy a decirle a Claudia que hemos dejado que la estúpida de Chang atrapase la snitch.

Ron se sentó junto al chico desmoralizado.

-Tenéis que animaros un poco chicos, ha sido mala suerte que hayan atrapado la snitch. A pesar de todo lo habéis hecho muy bien-intentó animarles Roberto- Ron sólo ha recibido tres goles, y tú Brian casi la tiras de la escoba, y seguro que ese ojo morado le dura un par de días a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

-Un marcador de 180 a 160 no es tan desfavorable, ¿no?- intentó consolar Ginny.

-Pero si no hubiese dejado que me marcasen habríamos ganado-se lamentó Ron.

-La verdad es que sólo tres goles en más de dos horas de partido es una marca fantástica- dijo Ginny.

-Tan fantástica que no sirve para nada- Concluyó Ron con amargura.

-Ron-Llamó Angelina, que acababa de llegar a la sala común, al pelirrojo-Necesito hablar contigo.

Ron no supo como tomarse eso de que la capitana del equipo quisiese hablar con él, pero por la cara seria que traía la chica, no podía ser nada bueno. Resignado, y preparándose para lo peor, el joven Weasley se acercó al lugar en el que estaba la chica.

-Tienes que hablar con Harry, Ron. Esto no puede seguir así- declaró ella en tono serio.

-No puedes culparle a él por lo ocurrido. No siempre va a atrapar a la snitch- Defendió el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-No se trata de eso, Weasley.-Negó la chica-lo que me preocupa es que Harry acaba de decirme que cree que sería mejor sustituirle. No podemos perder a un jugador tan importante para nuestro equipo. Tú le conoces mejor que nadie. Tienes que conseguir que reaccione. Está en horas bajas, cierto, pero no dudo que volverá a brillar en el campo. Espero que pronto, o seremos un caramelito para Slytherin.

-Ya-contestó pesaroso él. No sabía como decirle a Angelina que llevaba intentándolo desde hacía ya tiempo.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Quemaba. A pesar de que su padre le había advertido de que aquello no sería una sensación agradable, nada de lo que le hubiese dicho la habría preparado para aquel maldito mejunje.

Notaba como el líquido transparente y templado, que sabía a rayos ardía al pasar a través de su garganta, y dolió aún más cuando en un acto reflejo intentó llevarse la mano al cuello, sin tener en cuenta que cualquier pequeño movimiento de brazos o cuello era terroríficamente doloroso. No pudo evitar retorcerse al sentir como aquella sustancia la abrasaba desde dentro. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

Mientras, a unos kilómetros de distancia de donde Claudia se encontraba, Roberto apretaba los puños intentado no gritar por el dolor que sentía en su garganta y empezó a toser ruidosamente.

-Señor Aragón, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-Preguntó la profesora McGonagall, al notar la extraña tos y la palidez del estudiante.

Súbitamente, igual que había venido, el dolor desapareció, y el chico fue capaz de contestar-No es nada profesora.

Pero Hermione extrañada, observó la pluma que su compañero soltó sobre la mesa: estaba, partida en dos y completamente estrujada.

Aquel dolor que Roberto había sentido, no fue nada comparado con el que sintió los días sucesivos, que fueron más intensos si eso era posible, y más largos. El viernes, mientras intentaba no gritar, no se dio cuenta de los extraños movimientos que hacía, y sin saber como, se cayó de la silla. Al caer, tiró los pergaminos y los botes de tinta que tenía sobre el pupitre, Los estudiantes lo rodearon mientras observaba como el chico se convulsionaba en el suelo, hasta que el profesor Flitwick, que daba aquella clase consiguió inmovilizarlo y lo llevó a la enfermería.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde del Sábado, noche de plenilunio. Albus Dumbledore estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, mientras sujetaba cariñosamente la mano de su nieta que observaba con intensidad a su hija que dormía en la cama próxima.

Las pisadas de Severus Snape eran claramente audibles mientras daba la enésima vuelta alrededor de la pequeña mesita que estaba situada en el centro de la habitación.

-Ya deberían estar aquí, debí suponer esto. Lupin…-Severus Snape murmuraba entre dientes.

-Lupin vendrá-lo cortó su esposa menos convencida que cinco minutos antes.

-Ya…-contestó su esposo lacónico.

-Vendrán. Es un largo camino el que han tenido que recorrer, y no son magos, han utilizado medios muggles. Hagrid, ha ido a buscarlos hasta el pueblo muggle más próximo. El los ayudará.

-¿Mamá…?-la débil voz de Claudia interrumpió la conversación.

Andrea se levantó y se acercó a la cama en la que estaba recostada su hija.

-¿Te has despertado ya, dormilona?-dijo en tono suave.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Estamos de vuelta en Hogwarts, cariño. Esta es la cabaña de Hagrid, el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-me gustaría…

-¿Qué, que quieres?-preguntó solícito su padre.

-No, nada. Pensé en los chicos, pero no quiero que me vean. No quiero que me vea nadie. No así.

-No deberías preocuparte. Tus hermanos te aceptarán y te querrán siempre.-intervino Albus.

-Pero… seré un peligro para ellos. Me temerán. Yo podría dañarles.

-Cariño, la poción que has estado tomando evitará eso, a pesar de todo, serás consciente de lo que ocurra. Tu mente siempre será más fuerte que tu otra parte.

Claudia solo suspiró.

-¿Cuánto falta?-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Poco preciosa. Pronto estarán aquí-contestó su madre.

-No quiero hacerlo. No quiero. No puedo. No quiero ser un monstruo mientras viva. Mamá lo he pensado mejor. No quiero ser un licántropo, no quiero que me corten los brazos- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- yo sólo quiero morir.

-Claudia, no voy a permitirte decir semejantes barbaridades. No volverás a decir eso. No lo pensarás. No voy a permitir que digas eso. Deberias avergonzarte. Sábes cuánto se han preocupado tus hermanos por ti. Roberto ha estado en la enfermería durante mucho tiempo, y no ha habído un solo día, un sólo momento en el que Brian haya dejado de pensar en ti. Y tú, tu prefieres rendirte, me avergüenzas- Sentenció su padre.

-Claudia, sabes que no hay otra opción. A mi tampoco me gusta esto-intentó suavizar su madre.

-No. No puedo, no quiero. No podéis hacerme esto.

-Estás asustada. Pero todo pasará, cariño.-intentó tranquilizarla Andrea.

-Inventaste ese veneno para convertirme en licántropo, ¿porqué no algo para curarme? ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? Esto es una pesadilla ¿verdad? todavía no me he despertado y nada de esto está pasando. Tú no eres mi padre. Él nunca permitiría que esto me pasase. Todo esto es una pesadilla- Cuando Claudia intentó mover la mano para pellizcarse, el intenso dolor la inmovilizó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad.

-Sabes que no hay otra opción. Si la hubiese, no haríamos esto, cariño-intentó tranquilizarla su madre.

-pero…

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Claudia. Después oyó como la puerta se abría crujiendo.

-Ya estamos aquí profesor- la voz de Hagrid era claramente reconocible.

Dumbledore se acercó hacia la puerta de la cabaña desapareciendo del rango de visión de Claudia que mantenía la mirada fija en el tejo. Asustada.

Unos instantes después, Albus volvió.

-Debemos irnos ya. Antes de que sea más tarde. No te preocupes pequeña. Todo saldrá bien. El profesor Lupin estará contigo en todo momento. Te llevarán a la zona más interna del bosque para que no os molesten. Mañana irán a por vosotros- le explicó el director.

-Hasta mañana, mi niña-se despidió su madre.

-¿no venís conmigo?-preguntó Claudia asustada.

-No puede ser pequeña- pero te veremos mañana.

Claudia miró indecisa hacia su padre, pero este estaba de espaldas a ella.

Antes de salir de la cabaña, el profesor Dumbledore hizo un leve movimiento de varita que la hizo invisible para posibles ojos curiosos.

-Cuando sea innecesario se deshará-le explicó Dumbledore a Hagrid refiriéndose a la invisibilidad de la chica. Levitó el cuerpo de Claudia hasta el interior de uno de los dos carruajes que había frente a la cabaña.

Cuando Claudia observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, descubrió con sorpresa que no solo Lupin estaba allí. Junto a él Había una mujer que la observaba con curiosidad. Su mirada era amable, de color miel y su pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco. En el banco frente a ellos se sentaba una chica que parecía ser de su edad, o quizás algo mayor que ella. Se parecía mucho a la mujer, aunque su pelo era algo más oscuro. A Claudia no le gustaba el modo en el que la miraba. La miraba con pena.

-Hola Claudia. Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Estos son Marianne y Anna-dijo refiriéndose a los dos extraños.

-_Hallo, wie geht es Ihnen?_-preguntó la mujer.

-Lo siento-contestó Claudia -No hablo Alemán.

-Perdona- se excusó la mujer- mi no hablarr bien tu idioma. Yo intento. ¿Bien?

-Sí, claro-agradeció Claudia.

-Padre morir año pasado. Ahora yo jefa. Anna nunca viajar. Ella, mi hija. Ella y los demás acompañan a ti, para tú sentir mejor. Nosotros curar tus heridas. Nosotros ayudar ser más fuerte. Tú ser pronto nueva hija de manada. Nosotros felices, nueva familia.

Lentamente aquella mujer sencilla de acento extraño, hizo que poco a poco la chica se fuese tranquilizando. No parecía tan amenazadora en absoluto. En cierto modo, su mirada le decía mucho más que su tono o sus gestos.

-Ahora Anna hablar. Ella aprender tu idioma en colegio ella me enseña a mí. ella explica más.

Claudia miró a la chica esperando la continuación de la explicación.

-Yo, espero no hablar demasiado mal- comenzó -Lo que madre quiere decir es que el hecho de que sea nuestra manada la que te… te transforme hace que seas hija de nuestro clan, te hace miembro de hecho, lo que significa que siempre que lo necesites podras recurrir a nosotros del mismo modo que se espera tu ayuda para con el resto de la familia. ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

-Yo, no sé. No sé como es todo eso de la transformación. A ti, ¿te dolió?

-En realidad yo tampoco lo sé. Yo nací siendo licántropo, al igual que madre y que la mayoría de mi familia. Mi abuela, no lo era. El abuelo, la raptó y la convirtió pero yo no la recuerdo. Es una vieja historia familiar.

-A ella doler la transformación más. No control. Tú debes confiar. Debes relajar. Para yo transformar, debo morder a ti. Después tú huir. Escapar. Esperar dos… tres horas. Si tú curar tu saber- intervino Marianne

-Lupin nos dijo que tú eres maga. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó Anna intrigada.

-Sí, ¿vosotros no lo sois?

-No, nadie de nuestro grupo es mago. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existían de veras hasta que Lupin me lo mostró. Y ahora resulta que estoy viajando en un extrañísimo carruaje volador.

Antes de que Anna concluyese su frase, una fuerte sacudida, anunció que habían tomado tierra.

Lupin fue el primero en salir del carruaje, seguido por Anna y Marianne.

Después Lupin hizo levitar a Claudia hasta el interior de una jaula situada entre un par de árboles. Los barrotes eran muy gruesos y según Lupin tenían una protección mágica extra. Además, una vez cerrados sólo podrían abrirse desde el interior. Era obvio, que en el estado de Claudia, esta no podría huir demasiado y tampoco entraba dentro de los planes que esta fuese atacada por una manada de licántropos. La jaula la aislaría del exterior y la protegería. Claudia quedó sentada, un poco reclinada. Podría sacar y meter una pierna sin necesidad de mover la cabeza o los brazos, que era sus zonas más heridas.

-Volveré mañana. Hasta entonces- se despidió Hagrid.

Claudia miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba el semigigante para encontrarse con cuatro personas más: dos hombres y dos mujeres, que a su vez se acercaron a la jaula en la que ella estaba ya acomodada.

-Estos son Klaus, Lía, Hans y Emma. También son parte de la manada-Los presentó Anna.

Cada uno de los nombrados fue inclinando la cabeza al oír su nombre.

-_Guten Tag, Frau Claudia-_la saludaron.

-Hola-saludó Claudia tímidamente.

En contra de lo que hubiese esperado, no sólo habían venido Anna y Marianne, otro grupo de licántropos los habían acompañado. Parecían personas normales. Estaban hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, aunque Claudia no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-¿Cuántas personas hay en la manada?-preguntó Claudia interesada a Anna.

-En realidad somos un grupo bastante numeroso, alrededor de ciento cincuenta, Habitualmente vivimos en la ciudad, en Hamburgo, pero durante la fase de luna llena todos nos trasladamos al interior, al bosque, donde hacemos reuniones. Es estupendo. Incluso hemos construido una urbanización, compramos los terrenos que al estar perdidos en medio de las montañas fueron bastante baratos. El tío Christian es arquitecto y algunos también trabajan en la construcción, entre todos ayudamos a construir nuestro refugio para pasar los días de luna llena. Pero para la noche es mucho mejor el bosque, al aire libre. Una vez, olvidamos cerrar las puertas de una de las casas, y los más pequeños organizaron un pequeño desastre, tuvimos que comprar todos los muebles nuevos.

-Pero la gente…-se preguntó Claudia.

-Desde luego la gente no sabe nada de nosotros. Bueno, de nuestra otra vida. Obviamente normalmente vivimos en el mundo humano. Excepto los ancianos que prefieren quedarse en el bosque. De sobra sabemos que el secreto es nuestra única defensa. Los caminos a nuestro pequeño paraíso están bastante bien ocultos. No solo para los humanos. Después de la visita de Lupin, mamá me explicó que hace tiempo los magos también nos ayudaron a ocultarnos, de los humanos y de los magos mismos. Sólo otros clanes de licántropos amigos conocen nuestro pequeño paraíso. Nuestro grupo es el más antiguo. Todos los clanes están emparentados con el nuestro. Y mamá es la jefa de nuestro clan. Nunca imaginé que tendríamos una maga en nuestro grupo.

-¿Lupin también forma parte de vuestro clan?-preguntó Claudia observando al profesor que charlaba algo más alejado con Marianne.

-No. Supongo que será de algún clan inglés. Pero no es de nuestro grupo. Nunca antes le había visto.

-Anna_, es ist spät_.-lo llamó Marianne.

-Es la hora, tradujo la chica. La luna saldrá pronto- tras lo cual se acercó a donde estaban los demás, dejando a Claudia encerrada en la jaula con las piernas encogidas.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Efectivamente ha llegado la hora de terminar este capítulo, jejeje.

Espero que os haya gustado. No se si parece que los licántropos son demasiado descafeinados, al menos me da esa impresión, intentaré hacer algo para solucionarlo, se aceptan sugerencias.

Espero que todos tengáis un estupendo año nuevo, mejor que el anterior, desde luego ;) . La idea es que siempre mejoren ¿no?

En fin. Sed buenos. Sed felices. Y haced felices a los que queréis. Un beso.

Chao.

PD: intentaré tener el próximo capítulo para regalo de reyes. Y ya sabeis, un review es algo que siempre anima a escribir más rápido (indirecta).


	30. Una identidad al descubierto

Hola a todos. Lo prometido es deuda, así que cumpliendo lo que os dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí tenéis, en primicia, en nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste. Además tiene sorpresa incluida, de hecho no pensaba descubrir a uno de mis personajes por ahora, pero… en fin, no tenéis más que leer el capítulo.

En todo caso voy a contestar primero a los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos.

**CaNaLla**: Bueno, se supone que los reviews tienen la finalidad de ayudar a los que escriben los fics a mejorarlos a través de crítica (preferentemente constructiva). Me dijiste que no te gustó el anterior capítulo, pero si no me dices por qué, no puedo saber cómo mejorarlos. Arggg, dime, qué es lo que no te gusta, o recibirás un ataque tipo licántropo (estoy afilando mis garras), jajajaja. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste más, aunque si esperas que sea un capítulo muy optimista… pues no sé. Ya me contarás. Un beso. Hasta pronto.

**Ginny 84**: En el próximo capítulo, prometo que Claudia volverá a la circulación, y habrá reencuentro, si es que la chica sobrevive, claro, jajajaja. Respecto a Snape y las pociones, sí, de hecho, en el capítulo anterior, le dio a su pequeña, aquella poción tan asquerosa con esa finalidad, así que pase lo que pase, Claudia tendrá una calidad de vida mejor a la de Lupin, al menos en cuanto a su forma de licántropo. Este Harry… poco a poco se irá recuperando, en este capítulo veremos algo de eso, así que no me enrollo más, y me despido. Chao, y hasta el próximo capi. Besos.

**Marla**: Hola guapetona. Me temo que lo de que Claudia se libre está un poco complicado, y de que si Harry y ella consiguen estar juntos, conste que no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda hacer Snape, aunque no se verá en este capítulo. En fin, un besazo, y hasta prontito.

**Trixi-Black**: Eso quisiera ella, que llegase Harry y la rescatase, incluso con que la rescatase cualquiera, creo que se conformaría, ya veremos si llega la caballería al rescate. En todo caso, siiiiii, si que puedo, jajajaja. Bueno, un beso. Chaito.

**Tenshi Lain**: Hola preciosas, ¿cómo va eso? Tenias razón con lo de Andrea, todo es resultado de los parecidos familiares, jajajaja. Respecto a la conexión de los mellizos, más o menos ha sido siempre, digamos que se conocen mucho, y captan las situaciones más dolorosas o angustiosas de su hermano. Y bueno, el pobre Roberto, con todo esto de los ataques está empezando a coger fama de rarito en el colegio, creo que esto no lo reflejo demasiado en la historia, pero en todo caso, no es trascendental para la historia. Os dejo ya con el capítulo, espero que os guste. Un beso.

**Skuld Potter**: Hooola de nuevo. Ya estamos aquí, y esta vez no he tardado demasiado, ehhh. Bueno, te dejo con el capítulo, ya me dices que tal. Un beso.

**Miaka Black**: Hola guapetona. Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. La pobre Claudia no sale de una cuando ya está en otra, pero en todo caso, quizás eso de ser licántropo no esté taaaaan mal. En fin, hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Idril Black**: Hola mi niña, malditos virus, mi ordenador, también está últimamente para meterlo en la basura, pero que le vamos a hacer, paciencia. Tienes razón en lo de que Lupin puede ser una buena ayuda, pero el problema es que nuestro querido lobito, tiene muchos quehaceres con la orden y todo lo de Voldie, así que no creo que pueda visitar mucho a Claudia, y menos ahora que ella volverá al cole. En fin ya veremos que pasa. Harry… que te voy a decir, mira que dejarse ganar por la payasa de Chang… en fin, espero que espabile pronto, quizás Claudia pueda ayudarle en eso…jajajaja. Que te lo pases bien en esos trabajillo. Un beso.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

**Capítulo 30: Una identidad al descubierto.**

La luna comenzaba a asomar entre las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro en el que se encontraban. Sería una noche clara. El cielo era claramente visible y las estrellas se veían especialmente hermosas gracias a la ausencia de nubes. Sería una noche fría.

Claudia no sabría describir lo que ocurría. Todos formaron un círculo y empezaron una especie de danza, diciendo por turnos palabras que ella no entendia, hasta que le llegó el turno a Lupin.

-Damos las gracias a nuestra madre Luna por su bendición y su amor a nosotros, sus hijos.

Después, una de las mujeres se salió del círculo, y se acercó hacia unos paquetes en los que Claudia no había reparado hasta entonces. Sacó unas especies de mantas, y se las fue pasando a los demás. Todos se las colocaron a modo de capas, y siguieron cantando y girando alegremente.

Una manta no le habría venido mal a la chica que estaba encerrada dentro de la jaula. La temperatura había disminuido sensiblemente desde la puesta de sol.

Súbitamente el baile se detuvo, y todos se agacharon bajo las cálidas pieles, inmóviles. En silencio. Un grito rompió la aparente calma. Era un grito de dolor, que poco a poco se fue mitigando, parecía provenir de Remus Lupin, pero bajo la manta que los cubría a todos era difícil asegurar quién era quien.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al imaginar que todas aquellas personas serían ahora licántropos. No podía encontrar una explicación plausible para entender cómo demonios había acabado ella allí.

_Cómo era posible que la hubiesen empujado a aceptar aquello tan fácilmente. Como si pareciese sencillo decir, venga, hala, mordedme, mirad que pierna más tiernecilla. Pero antes quiero un poco de anestesia, que no vaya a doler demasiado. ¡Anestesia!. Mi reino por un poco de anestesia. O por mi varita. Aunque para que la quiero si ni siquiera puedo cogerla. Las clases de magia sin varita no habrían estado mal ahora. Aunque tampoco sé ningún hechizo anestesiante. _

_Admitámoslo, tengo miedo, soy una cobarde y estoy desvariando. Lo siento por papá, pero no hay más. Tu hija es una cobarde. Y no podré sacar la pierna. Ni hablar. Me niego. Cómo se supone que una persona en su sano juicio iba a dejarse morder por un licántropo. ¿Es que no han oído hablar del principio de supervivencia? Claro que en este caso se supone al contrario. Si me dejo morder vivo, Sin bocado muero. ¡¡Qué divertido!! ¡Vaya basura! Y yo aquí en medio del bosque "prohibido", muerta de frío, desvariando, y con media docena de licántropos, bueno, siete para ser exactos y, vamos mejorando, esperando turno para morderme. Supongo. _

Las mantas comenzaron a moverse sinuosamente, y unas oscuras figuras se deslizaron bajo ellas.

Súbitamente una de ellas se abalanzó sobre las otras. Todos empezaron a atacarse unos a otros. Mordiscos, empellones, zarpazos, todo parecía permitido. En uno de los empellones, una de las figuras salió despedida en dirección a la jaula en la que ella se encontraba quedando sólo a unos pocos metros de Claudia.

Claudia no pudo evitar mirar aquel enorme ser, que ahora parecía reparar en su presencia gruñendo audiblemente. Desde luego no era un sonido similar al que les había oído mientras se atacaban entre ellos. ¡Estaban jugando! Toda aquella pelea no había sido más que un juego. Pero ahora, no era para nada un sonido amistoso. Claudia se encogió aún más en su prisión. El resto de la manada, se acercó a la jaula con curiosidad, inspeccionando los barrotes que encerraban a la chica. Uno de los licántropos intentó meter el hocico entre dos de los hierros, pero salió despedido dando un aullido de dolor. Uno de los licántropos pareció dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que había caído el herido, mientras los demás gruñían ahora más amenazadoramente.

-Si, si, vosotros gruñid, que yo no saco mi pierna de aquí ni loca.

Uno de los lobos, se acercó a la jaula con clara intención de empujarla, pero otro, de un extraño pelaje blanco, se interpuso entre la fiera y la jaula, haciéndole frenar en seco. Después el del pelaje blanco se volvió, observando a la chica directamente a los ojos. Aquel ser inmenso debía ser Marianne. Era obvio que ocupaba un puesto superior en la jerarquía del grupo que rodeaba la jaula, pero no sólo por su tamaño, había algo más. Contradictoriamente, su forma de mirarla hacía pensar a Claudia que aquel licántropo era el más salvaje y a la vez el más inteligente del grupo. Aquella mirada no era humana, ni se asemejaba, pero era, obviamente inteligente. Claudia dudó seriamente sobre el hecho de que realmente aquel ser la reconocía o sabía porqué estaba en aquel bosque, pero por encima de todo se sentía aterrada ante la idea de sacar una de sus piernas y dejarse atacar por aquellos seres.

Ahora lo recordaba nítidamente, Cuando estudió los hombres lobo, clasificados dentro del grupo de los seres más peligrosos (XXXXX), se decía que éstos, en su forma de licántropo, eran auténticas bestias asesinas, independientemente de lo normales que fuesen en su estado normal, considerándose la única criatura que se dedica a cazar humanos de forma activa, por ser estos sus presas preferidas (Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander).

El inmenso licántropo blanco, tras unos instantes, se volvió y se alejó de la jaula, seguido por los demás. En unos segundos, todos desaparecieron de la vista de claudia, que se quedó completamente sola en la jaula.

-Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Ya? Se han largado dejándome en este sitio, que en realidad no es tan horrible, la vista del cielo es hermosa. Hay muchísimas estrella esta noche. Pero hace mucho frío. Deberían haberme dejado una manta por lo menos.

Claudia mirón con anhelo en dirección al lugar en el que los licántropos se habían transformado. Un gran montón de mantas tiradas por el suelo. Y ella muerta de frío…

El silencio la rodeaba. _¡Vaya porquería de bosque, ni siquiera un Búho!_ Todo lo que Claudia podía hacer era contar estrellas.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, lentamente se fue relajando, sin darse cuenta de que sus piernas se estiraban, saliendo de la protección de su celda. Y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

El despertar no fue tan apacible, un agudo dolor hizo a la chica gritar. Al abrir los ojos sólo pudo ver como un inmenso ser blanco mordía su pie derecho. Intentó desesperadamente zafarse de la gigantesca boca del depredador, pero lo único que conseguía era aumentar más el dolor. El licántropo no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a su presa. Con el pie que le quedaba libre, la chica comenzó a lanzar patadas desesperadamente contra la cabeza del licántropo que mantenía preso su otro pie. Pero el ser parecía no sentir las patadas, y la capacidad de maniobra de la chica era muy limitada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, que si la patada iba con suficiente fuerza, hacía que se moviese el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que en realidad las patadas fuesen más dolorosas para ella misma que para el licántropo. Tan concentrada estaba en intentar librar su pierna presa, que no se percató de la proximidad del resto de la manada de forma que en una de las patadas, otro de los animales se abalanzó, sobre ella, o más concretamente de la pierna que dejaba al descubierto, libre de la protección de la celda.

Al sentir el nuevo mordisco, Claudia no pudo evitar chillar de dolor y de miedo, sintiéndose completamente impotente e indefensa.

Lo peor aún estaba por llegar, al notar como el nuevo atacante tiraba de ella hacia fuera de la jaula. El temor que había sentido hasta el momento no tenía comparación con el que ahora la atenazaba. Si aquellos seres conseguían sacarla de la jaula, acabarían con ella. No tenía duda de ello. Cómo iba a curarse, si había sido devorada por una manada de licántropos. Sintió una sacudida, que la arrastraba hacia fuera, cayendo del lugar sobre el que se hallaba reclinada.

-Por favor, no, por favor. Ya es suficiente, tenéis que dejarme por favor.

Claudia suplicaba por su vida a unos seres incapaces de entenderla, a unos seres que actuaban por instinto, y de los que en realidad no sabía más que lo que se daba en los libros de texto, pero sin una varita, sin nada con lo que defenderse y sola en medio del bosque, abandonada por todos a los que conocía. No podía entender quien demonios había sido el Séneca que había planificado todo aquel desvarío. Cómo pudieron pensar que una chica desarmada e indefensa, junto a una manada de licántropos podía llegar a buen puerto.

-Ahora sí que es el momento, si existe un príncipe que debe venir a salvarme, debería aparecer ya, o sólo quedarán de mí los huesos.

Pero los gruñidos de aquellos seres fueron la única contestación que recibió la chica.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry se despertó al oír un grito. Parecía proceder de la cama de Roberto.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que no había sido el único en despertar, todos los chicos de la habitación miraban con preocupación la cama de la que procedían los gemidos.

-Roberto, te encuentras bien, qué te ha pasado- le preguntó Ron, mientras corría las cortinas de la cama.

Roberto estaba sentado sobre la cama sujetándose con fuerza una de sus piernas- Duele- dijo entre dientes intentando no gritar.

-Déjanos ver, quizás ha sido un doxy, o algún otro ser venenoso-sugirió Ron.

Pero en el mismo instante en el que Roberto iba a apartar sus manos, no pudo evitar dar otro grito, sujetándose ahora la otra pierna.

-Creo que sería mejor ir directamente a la enfermería-sugirió ron en tono aprensivo. Últimamente aquel chico había pasado casi todos los días por la enfermería.

Pero Roberto no respondió a la sugerencia, y parecía sujetarse las piernas con menos fuerza.

Súbitamente, y sorprendiendo a todos los chicos, se levantó de la cama como si ésta estuviese ardiendo, y sin siquiera ponerse las zapatillas, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ron, como prefecto de la casa, decidió seguir al chico, diciendo a sus compañeros de habitación que volviesen a la cama, y aunque no se lo esperaba, aceptó con alegría que Harry se ofreciese a acompañarle. Aquel sí era su compañero de aventuras de siempre, y no el fantasma que había sido durante el último mes.

Al llegar a la sala común, comprobaron que Hermione era la única estudiante que quedaba aún en pie. Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con una pequeña montaña de gorros que llevaba tejidos. Al verlos aparecer por la escalera, su cara de perplejidad era aún mayor.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién ha bajado corriendo? Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a reconocerle.

-Era Roberto-Fue toda la contestación que le dio el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía hacia el retrato de la entrada que aún no se había cerrado por completo, corriendo a toda prisa y seguido por Harry. Hermione, soltó las agujas y se unió a los chicos en la persecución del fugado.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y el silencio reinaba en el colegio a aquellas horas de la noche.

No había ni rastro del chico.

-El mapa no nos vendría mal ahora- lamentó Ron.

-Al menos, he traído la capa. Si no queremos ganarnos un buen castigo, será mejor que no nos pillen- Sugirió Harry sacando la preciada capa de invisibilidad.

Los tres chicos bajo la cobertura del tejido invisible siguieron el pasillo hacia delante.

-Muy bien, ya podéis decirme que es lo que está pasando-exigió Hermione.

Ron fue el que contestó a la chica.-Roberto, se despertó gritando, o al menos nos despertó a nosotros. Decía que le dolía la pierna, pero de repente parecía como si algo le hubiese atacado en la otra pierna. Te juro que allí no había nada. Nosotros estábamos delante, y no parecía que hubiese pasado nada. Y mientras intentábamos averiguar que era lo que sucedía, el chico se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación corriendo como si le persiguiese el mismísimo Vol…demort.

-Bueno, y ahora, hacia dónde vamos- Interrumpió Harry- Al llegar a las escaleras frente al gran Hall.

-La verdad es que el castillo es bastante grande-dudó Ron.

-Shsss- hizo Hermione pidiendo silencio.

Roberto salió como una exhalación del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, y empezó a subir las escaleras de tres en tres, tomando uno de los pasadizos que conducían al despacho del director.

Los chicos estuvieron tentados de llamarle, pero ponerse a gritar en medio del silencio del castillo no parecía una gran idea, así que emprendieron de nuevo la carrera en pos del chico.

Al llegar al corredor que llegaban hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, vieron como la gárgola que guardaba la entrada dejaba paso al chico, que subía a toda prisa.

Los chicos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y también pasaron la gárgola, pero al llegar al final de la escalera, vieron que la puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, suficiente para ver, insuficiente para entrar.

Dentro se oía la voz de su compañero, muy agitada.

-¡¡Es que acaso no me oís!!

-Espera un momento, Roberto- dijo la voz de Dumbledore, que sonaba muy próxima a la puerta.

-¿Cómo demonios….

La puerta del despacho se cerró, y Harry, Hermione y Ron, no pudieron oír nada de lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación. Aunque se miraban entre ellos con cara sorprendida tanto por el hecho de que les habían cerrado la puerta en las narices como por el tono que el chico había empleado en el despacho del director.

Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta, Roberto se sentía frustrado e impotente ante la actitud impasible de los adultos presentes en la habitación: su padre, su madre y el bisabuelo.

-Sé que Claudia está cerca. Está herida. ¡¡Está en peligro!! Tenéis que creerme. Lo sé-afirmaba el chico con desesperación.

-Vamos por partes. ¿Por qué crees que Claudia esta cerca?-intentó tranquilizar Dumbledore.

-¡¡Pero es que no me oís!! es grave, necesita ayuda, no es el momento de explicaciones. Hay que encontrarla- gritó el chico.

Pero los tres adultos parecían inmunes a las súplicas y exigencias del joven que permanecía en pie frente a ellos.

-Roberto, no debes preocuparte. Claudia está bien. Todo está controlado. Mañana estará aquí. Perfectamente-aseguró su madre.

-Mañana será demasiado tarde. Algo terrible está pasando-sentenció el chico hundido ante la falta de colaboración de los mayores-y vosotros os negáis a creerme.

-Sabemos lo que está pasando. Pero es necesario para la curación de tu hermana. Tienes que confiar en nosotros-intentó calmarle su madre.

-Y una mierda voy a confiar en lo que me decís. Acaso vosotros confiáis en lo que os estoy diciendo. Al menos podríais decirme dónde está.

-Cuida tu tono- advirtió su padre- Ahora no es el momento de ir a buscarla. Podría ser peligroso para ti.

-Más peligroso es para ella. ¡Es vuestra hija! ¿Es que no os importa? Ni siquiera estáis dispuestos a decirme dónde está, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Roberto.

-Roberto, no seas cabezota. Mañana estará aquí y verás que no ha pasado nada-Intentó convencerlo su madre.

-Gracias por nada-dijo el chico saliendo del despacho y dando un portazo tras de sí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

-No puedo creer que no me crean- Dijo Roberto desolado apoyándose en la puerta del despacho-Cómo demonios pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Ron, Harry y Hermione, mantenían la respiración, ante la reaparición del chico, que casi choca con ellos al salir del despacho.

Ron hizo una seña a los demás sugiriendo que quizás había llegado el momento que quitarse la capa, y decirle a Roberto que estaban allí, pero antes de que le contestasen, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse asomando Snape en persona, lo que sorprendió a los tres Griffindors, ya que no imaginaban que el profesor de pociones estaba en el despacho del director a una hora tan tardía.

-Roberto, vuelve directamente a tu dormitorio, si no quieres que quite puntos a tu casa por andar por los pasillos a esta hora- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Puedes quitarme todos los puntos que quieras-contestó el chico indiferente ante la amenaza- Si no quieres en ande por los pasillos, no tenéis más que decirme dónde está Claudia. Comprobaré que está bien. Y volveré a ser un niño bueno, pero no esperes que me cruce de brazos, por que vosotros no estéis dispuestos a mover un dedo.

El trío más famoso de Gryffindor estaba petrificado ante el cambio de aquel chico, que hasta el momento había parecido de lo más pacífico. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible.

-ya, me equivoqué una vez, no volveré a abandonar a Claudia, sabiendo que corre peligro-afirmó el chico en tono contundente.

-Ya te hemos dicho, que mañana estará aquí-dijo Snape entono cansado.

-No podrás detenerme, papá. La buscaré-contestó el chico decidido- ¿O quizás vais a encerrarme?

-Haz lo que quieras, no la encontrarás. Tenías que ser tan cabezota como tu madre- Dijo Snape dando a su hijo por caso perdido.

Roberto bajó los escalones que descendían desde el despacho, dando la espalda a su padre.

Snape, volvió a entrar en el despacho, cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras de sí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aún no habían asimilado lo que habían escuchado. O si lo habían hecho, aún no podían creer lo que habían oído: ¡¡¡Roberto era hijo de Snape!!!

-¡Venga!-urgió Hermione- si nos quedamos atrás perderemos a Roberto.

-¡Pero Hermione!-susurró Ron.

-Yo también lo he oído-confirmó la chica-pero, ¡Vamos!- y tomando a ambos chicos de las manos, emprendieron la persecución de Roberto, ahora, hijo de Severus Snape.

-No puedo creerlo-alcanzó a decir Harry.

-A mí me vas a contar-Corroboró Hermione- esto ni me lo imaginaba.

-Ya sabía yo que Roberto tenía que tener algo raro.

-Yah-dijo Hermione en tono irónico.

-Ahora que lo sabemos, hay que admitir que físicamente se parece a Snape-dijo Harry, mientras sujetaba la capa.

-Creéis que tiene algo que ver con… ya sabéis- sugirió Ron.

-No digas tonterías, Ron, no olvides que es bisnieto de Dumbledore-le regañó la chica.

-Sí, pero también es hijo de Snape-Rebatió el pelirrojo- Dios, me entran escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

-La verdad es que un poco espeluznante sí que es-admitió Harry.

No tuvieron que correr mucho los chicos para poder alcanzar a Roberto, que se paseaba en el Hall de entrada del castillo.

-¿Dónde estás Claudia? necesito alguna pista-murmuraba el chico en tono de súplica.

-¿cómo sabe que Claudia esta aquí? ¿Y qué es todo eso de que está en peligro?-preguntó Harry en voz baja a sus compañeros de capa.

-A mí no me mires, Harry, yo no sé nada, pero ya sabéis de lo que se dice…-susurró el pelirrojo.

-Creo que lo mejor será observar-contestó Hermione dando al pelirrojo por caso perdido.

El chico se había detenido en el centro del Hall, con los ojos cerrados. Inmóvil. Después de un par de minutos, Ron no pudo resistirse a formular la pregunta que le estaba rondando.

-¿Creéis que se ha quedado dormido?-preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

Hermione le miró con cara de enfado.

-Te va a oír- regañó a Ron.

Pero Roberto no pareció oírles a pesar del silencio de la noche.

De repente, el chico abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-_Accio pergamino magíster_.

Unos instantes después, un pergamino, atravesó el Hall a toda velocidad encaminándose al chico de ojos oscuros.

Cuando el chico tomó el pergamino en sus manos, extendió la varita sobre él-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-dijo en voz alta y clara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras en una zona profunda, dentro del bosque prohibido, Claudia se debatía para intentar no ser arrastrada del interior de la jaula en la que aún permanecía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aunque sus piernas estaban casi fuera.

Como en un flash a cámara rápida, las imágenes de los seres a los que amaba pasaron por su mente. No quería morir, no podía rendirse, y en un último intento desesperado, dejando atrás el dolor, se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes que la encerraban y tiró hacia dentro, intentando regresar al resguardo de la jaula, pero parecía inútil, no tenía tanta fuerza, y sus manos parecían haber empezado a sangrar, las vendas que las envolvían estaban manchadas de sangre. Súbitamente notó cómo una de sus piernas quedaba libre, y con un último esfuerzo, poniendo en juego toda su energía consiguió dar un tirón, y librarse de la boca del licántropo desgarrando buena parte de su pie. Pero al menos estaba dentro. Con sus últimas energías, y antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver a una figura que arremetía contra sus atacantes. La caballería había llegado para rescatarla, aunque ahora, todos los licántropos arremetían contra su salvador.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, lo siento, pero este capítulo se acaba aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. Me temo que tendréis que adivinar quién es el salvador de Claudia, aunque creo que no es difícil saberlo. Y bueno, ahora que la identidad de Roberto ha sido descubierta por los chicos… En fin, no sé en qué acabará todo esto, porque el próximo capítulo aún no está escrito.

Espero que hayáis sido todos muy buenos, y que los reyes no os lleven mucho carbón.

Un beso. Hasta pronto.

PD: No olvidéis del review, ¡Quiero mi review!


	31. Reencuentros

Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal estamos? ¿preparados para el nuevo capítulo? Supongo que sí. Jajajaja.

Hoy voy a comenzar con las contestaciones a los reviews, como siempre infinitas gracias a todos los que los habéis dejado.

**Idril black**: Hola guapetona, ¿que tal? Imagino que pasando un poco de calor, pero bueno, aparte de eso, espero que bien. La verdad es que creo que no consigo reflejarlo suficientemente, pero lo que pasa Claudia es todavía peor. Eso de que tus padres te empujen en medio del bosque, herida, y encima esperan que te dejes atacar por un licántropo y encima, estuvo a punto de ser arrastrada del interior de la jaula… me temo que acabará enfadándose por todo esto. Respecto a que no los descubrió Dumbledore… jajajaja. Lee, lee y veras. Que buena idea. En fin, un beso, y hasta pronto.

**Miaka black**: Hooola. La verdad es que Sirius empieza a quejarse de su falta de protagonismo, aunque algo se atisba en este capítulo. Mi pobre Sirius perdido en el olvido. Bueno, claudia va a mejorar, lo prometo, después de todo, se supone que lo que pasa es para curarla. Bueno, no tienes más que leer para verlo. Besos.

**Ginny 84**: Hola guapetona. Esta vez no he tardado demasiado, ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, aunque siento decirte que no va a ser Harry el salvador de Claudia. Me temo, que Snape no lo permitirá. jajaja. En fin, a leer se ha dicho ¿no? Un beso.

**Trixi Black**: ¿yo? ¿malvada? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso si ni siquiera leíste este capítulo? Jajajaja. Noooo, yo nena güena. Jajaja. En fin, Hasta pronto.

**Fyon**: Hooola. Me alegro de que te unas a este fic y que te esté gustando. Y sí, es mi primer fic, aunque a este paso va a parecer mi primera Biblia de lo largo que está siendo. Respecto a las preguntas que planteas, si llegas hasta aquí, verás que muchas ya han obtenida respuesta. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Muchos besos para ti también.

**Skuld Potter**: Ya estamos aquí, no he tardado mucho ¿verdad? Espero que se cumplan tus expectativas respecto a la continuación. En fin, ya me cuentas. Un beso.

**Barbi**: ¡Hola! Como decirlo… siento que no va a ser Harry al rescate --. Pero habrá reencuentro. Siiii. No te preocupes, por ahora no va a haber más licántropos, es decir, Claudia no va a morder a Harry en este capítulo. En fin. Te dejo con el capítulo. Espero que te guste. Chao.

**Marla**: Bueno, lo que pasará con el trío y Roberto no lo tengo demasiado claro, obviamente tendrán prejuicios con el hijo de Snape, ¡es hijo de Snape! Pero la razón tendrá que imponerse, después de todo, Roberto no es Snape en persona. En fin, ya me darás tu opinión. Un besazo.

**RidDles girl**: ¡Hoola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic. Y no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa para cambiar el hecho de que claudia sea de hecho una licántropo. No todo podía ser perfecto, pero al menos gracias a eso, Remus volverá a tener algo de protagonismo. Y sí, Remus sale mucho más en este capítulo. Respecto a Sirius, he hecho lo que he podido, aunque a partir de ahora todo se centrará más en su intento de rescate. En fin, espero que te siga gustando, ya me cuentas. Un besazo.

Ya lo digo al final pero por si acaso, lo repito aquí arriba. Para celebrar la inminente llegada a los 200 reviews (viva, viva, viva), os ofrezco la posibilidad de proponer una frase, que yo, con todo mi ingenio intentaré incluir en los próximos capítulos. Así que no lo desaprovechéis la oportunidad. Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Ah se me olvidaba, ¡dejad reviews con vuestra opinión y hacedme un poquito feliz!

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

**Capítulo 31.**

Andrea, estaba muy preocupada, el hecho de saber que su hija, sería mordida por un licántropo era una cuestión angustiosa, pero aparentemente no había otra opción si su hija quería recuperarse de las terribles heridas que sufría. La situación se había complicado aún más por el hecho de que uno de sus hijos, el gemelo de Claudia, acudiese a ellos en busca de ayuda. Sin duda alguna, la situación de su hija debía ser dolorosa, pero ellos ya sabían que lo sería. El hecho de que Roberto acudiese a ellos era indicativo de que lo que debía ocurrir estaba realmente sucediendo. Pero, ¿y si había algún problema?

-¿Sev, le diste la poción matalobos a Lupin? ¿No correrá ningún riesgo nuestra hija, verdad?- preguntó abrazándose a su marido.

-Se la di. La tomo frente a mí. Lupin cuidará de ella. Cuidará de que no ocurra nada malo. Sólo nos queda confiar en él- intentó tranquilizarla mientras la acariciaba en el pelo.

-No dudéis que Lupin la cuidará. Podéis confiar en él-aseguró Dumbledore en tono tranquilizador.

Andrea se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas del despacho de su abuelo, intentando tranquilizarse, aquella parecía una noche interminable.

-¿Está más tranquilo Roberto?- Preguntó a su esposo.

-¿Tranquilo? Roberto esta fuera de sí. Creo que se pasará toda la noche registrando el castillo, hasta que acabe encontrándose con Filch.

-Pero Severus, cómo has dejado que el niño se vaya así. ¿Y si decide ir hacia el bosque? Con un licántropo en la familia creo que será suficiente. Voy a buscarle ahora mismo, y lo llevaré hasta su torre. Si hace falta, lo llevaré cogido de la oreja. ¡Desde luego!

-Espera, iré contigo-se ofreció su esposo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tres chicos, escondidos bajo una capa que confería la invisibilidad, observaban a un cuarto chico, muy atareado, examinando un misterioso pergamino. Y para qué engañarnos, uno de los que se ocultaban estaba francamente enfadado, furioso. El pergamino era suyo.

-¿Por qué Roberto, mejor dicho, por qué el hijo de Snape-dijo en tono poco amistoso-tiene MÍ pergamino?-gruñó entre dientes Harry,

-ssshsss-intentó silenciarlo Hermione.

Unos pasos sonaron a lo lejos. Pasos que se acercaban al lugar en el que se encontraban todos. Los chicos miraron hacia el comienzo de la escalera, por donde aparecieron Andrea y Snape.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, los tres que se ocultaban bajo la capa se apartaron hacia un lateral de la misma. Roberto seguía tan concentrado en el mapa, que no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de los adultos que bajaban la escalinata en dirección al chico.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, observaron primero con curiosidad y luego con alarma el pergamino que sostenía su hijo.

-¡Dios del cielo!- Exclamó Andrea- ¿De donde demonios ha salido ese mapa? ¡todos estamos marcados!, y aparece tu nombre, tu verdadero nombre- dijo señalando un pequeño punto con el nombre de su hijo-Y también estamos nosotros, mira cariño-dijo llamando la atención de su marido.

-¡Potter, Weasley, Granger!-llamó en voz alta Snape volviéndose en dirección a donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes- pueden quitarse su capa de invisibilidad, ya sé que están ahí.

Tras unos segundos, los tres aludidos, aparecieron, al deslizarse el tejido que los cubría, arrastrado por la mano de Harry.

-¿Acaso no saben que está prohibido andar por los pasillos mas tarde de las nueve?-preguntó Snape.

-Supongo que lo mismo debe aplicarse a su HIJO, ¿no profesor?- contestó Harry muy tranquilo remarcando la palabra hijo.

Snape palideció al comprender que había sido descubierta la identidad de su primogénito.

-¿Desde cuando…

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos todos al despacho del director-interrumpió Andrea diplomáticamente.

-Ni hablar, antes tengo que encontrar a Claudia-contestó rotundo Roberto.

-Me temo, jovencito- contestó Snape recuperando su actitud altiva y gélida de costumbre-que se ha terminado por hoy jugar a los detectives. Ocultar tu identidad no ha sido un juego, para que ahora se eche todo a perder por una cabezonería y falta de discreción por tu parte. Ahora, iremos todos al despacho del director, y aclararemos ciertos puntos- dijo mirando directamente al trío que permanecía aún inmóvil al pie de la escalera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Tan relajada. Inspiró el fresco aire de la noche y lo retuvo unos instantes en los pulmones disfrutando de cada uno de los suaves matices aromáticos que percibía. Lánguidamente abrió los ojos deleitándose en los infinitos colores del bosque invernal. Muchos de los árboles que rodeaban aquel claro habían perdido las hojas en despedida del otoño, dejando desnudas las largas ramas que se estiraban hacia el firmamento en una plegaria de gratitud a la vida y la muerte. La escarcha hacía brillar muchas de aquellas ramas con la luz de las estrellas que lucían esplendidas en la fría noche. Aunque ella ya no sentía el frío. Tampoco el dolor ni el miedo. Todas aquellas sensaciones habían desaparecido y sido sustituidas por la conciencia de la plenitud y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Se sentía exultante de poder.

Bajando la mirada encontró a su familia que la esperaba feliz. Juntos recorrerían el bosque y descubrirían sus sendas secretas. Todos la esperaban. Pero aún debía salir de la jaula en la que estaba presa. Tan sólo tenía que accionar el mecanismo de apertura, tal y como Lupin le había explicado. Alzó una de sus patas delanteras y descubrió que su pelaje era negro como la noche. La puerta que conducía a la libertad se abrió, y todos la recibieron con lametazos y aullidos de alegría por la incorporación al grupo del nuevo miembro. Lupin estaba herido, había desobedecido a la jefa de la manada. Claudia nunca le dejó atrás, nunca olvidaría que gracias a él, aún estaba viva. Con gran afecto lamió las heridas de su nuevo hermano y él gran lobo, a cambió la obsequió con un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza la cabeza. Pasaron el resto de la noche corriendo por los bosques todos juntos, descubriendo caminos que hacía mucho que no habían sido recorridos. Corrían veloces, como si los humanos les persiguiesen para darles caza, pero no existía tal amenaza, y sólo corrían porque disfrutaban haciéndolo. El frescor y la fuerza del viento los impulsaba en una carrera sin fin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El amanecer estaba próximo, el fin de una noche muy larga.

Andrea permanecía inmóvil en la silla observando las primeras luces del alba que asomaban por el horizonte, aunque el sol aún no se dejaba ver. Snape la miraba, admirado por la aparente serenidad que mostraba su esposa, a pesar de estar temblando en su interior. Dumbledore se había retirado a sus aposentos hacía ya mucho. Se fue, después de acompañar a los Griffindors a la su sala, tras explicar a los chicos la situación de Roberto y la necesidad de mantener el secreto. No era necesario mencionar a Brian o Claudia. Mientras menos se supiese mejor. Y aunque el chico se negaba en todo momento, consiguieron "convencerle" de no salir en una búsqueda fuera de toda lógica.

El mapa de Potter había sido otra cuestión delicada, Snape aún no comprendía cómo Dumbledore había acabado confiscándolo con la burda excusa de que tenerlo, sería como incentivar a los chicos a pasear por las noches fuera de la sala común, pero habían picado el anzuelo y la identidad de sus otros dos hijos permanecería a salvo de ojos curiosos que fisgoneasen aquel pergamino, que obviamente había sido propiedad de James Potter.

-¿Crees que Hagrid habrá ido ya a por ellos?- preguntó Andrea a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

-Aún en pronto, no saldrá hasta que el sol brille en el cielo-contestó Snape acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el lago mientras tanto?-sugirió Andrea.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el hombre de cabellos oscuros- pero me temo que será un paseo largo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El carruaje tomó tierra frente a ellos. Estaban ansiosos por saber si todo había salido bien, si su pequeña estaba ya curada y reestablecida. Pero la puerta no se abría. La oían hablar, esta dentro, pero no salía.

-No puedo creer que os vayáis ya. Os voy a echar mucho de menos. ¡Mi hermana mayor! No olvides que te mandaré una lechuza. Tendrás que cuidarla bien, porque será la encargada de mandarme las cartas que me escribas, no te olvides, ¡y tampoco te la comas!-advirtió Claudia.

Durante unos instantes hubo silencio, que finalmente fue roto por los suaves sollozos de la chica.

-Iré pronto a veros, lo prometo. Madre… no te olvides de mí, y cuidaos mucho.

-Esspero que sea pronto de verass, Toda la familia estará feliz de conocerte, hija mía. Sabes cómo encontrarnos.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta, y Claudia salió del carruaje con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lupin también bajó. La chica corrió hacia el otro carruaje que había parado unos metros atrás y tras abrir la puerta, subió y abrazó con gran afecto a todos los ocupantes, despidiéndose de ellos.

Finalmente, ambos carruajes reemprendieron la marcha elevándose de la tierra, en dirección sur. Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, la chica, se volvió hacia el lugar donde la esperaban los que una vez fueron su familia, pero en la mirada de la chica no había rastro del afecto que había mostrado a aquellos de los que acababa de despedirse. Allí estaban aquellos que la había dejado a merced de una muerte probable. Aquellos que habían permitido su cambio.

La expresión anhelante de su madre casi la hizo caer, pero no podía perdonarles tan fácilmente lo que le habían hecho. Se sentía abandonada y defraudada. Sabía que para el mundo mágico ahora era una amenaza, todo el que conociese el secreto de su nueva naturaleza la odiaría, o la despreciaría, así como a aquellos que la apoyasen. Sólo deseaba abandonar el mundo mágico y volver con su nueva familia. Con los que eran como ella. Pero antes debía completar sus estudios. Cuanto más poderosa fuese, de más ayuda podría ser. Marianne, le había dicho que podría visitarlos siempre que quisiese.

Claudia estaba asustada. Temía ser rechazada. Prefería huir, a enfrentar al mundo mágico. Estaba allí paralizada.

Andrea no pudo contenerse más y se acercó a la chica, abrazándola.

-Mi niña, dios mío, estás bien, estás curada- murmuraba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Me estás ahogando- consiguió quejarse la chica.

Pero Andrea no parecía oírla y no la soltaba. Cuando pareció satisfecha, la mujer se separó de la chica, pero sin soltarle las manos.

-Déjame verte. Pareces más alta. El pelo te ha crecido…- de pronto la mujer guardó silencio, mientras miraba como hipnotizada a su hija- pero qué te has hecho, que te pasa en los ojos.

Snape, que hasta el momento se había mantenido un poco aparte observando el reencuentro también observaba intrigado los ojos de su hija.

-Esto…-interrumpió Lupin- El cambio en sus ojos son consecuencia de la transformación. En función de la fuerza de su nueva sangre, el cambio es mayor o menor, en el caso de Claudia, su familia es de las más poderosas, sus ojos son los de su clan.

-Claudia ya tiene una familia- interrumpió Snape.

-ha sido acogida por su clan, es hija de la jefa de la manada y ha sido aceptada por el grupo, no renunciarán a ella.

-No podrán hacer nada, claudia es nuestra hija-contestó Snape tozudo.

-Yo no renunciaré a ellos. Son mi familia. Vosotros me entregasteis voluntariamente. Renunciasteis a mí-declaró Claudia.

-Eso son tonterías, estabas enferma y ahora estás curada, era necesario-Replicó Snape.

-Debisteis meditar mejor las posibilidades, ahora soy parte del grupo, por encima de todo soy una de ellos.

-Es obvio que todo esto te ha trastornado- negó Snape.

-Siento que no lo comprendáis, pero con la próxima luna llena, entenderéis cuán distinta soy ahora de vosotros.

Un silencio tenso se impuso, un silencio que fue interrumpido por Lupin.

-Bueno, Yo os dejo. Claudia está fuerte como un roble, pero yo debo ir a la enfermería, un buen descanso no me irá mal- dijo Lupin separándose del grupo.

-Espera Remus, te acompaño- dijo Claudia corriendo tras la figura extenuada y dejando atrás, perplejos, a sus padres.

-Sev, no teníamos otra opción, ¿verdad?-preguntó Andrea desolada- es tan distinta… incluso llamó madre a esa extraña. Llamó hermana a la otra chica. ¿qué somos nosotros ahora para ella?

-No había otra opción. Aún está perdida, pero volverá. Está sana. Está bien- intentó consolar a su esposa y convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que habían hecho era lo correcto.

Mientras, Claudia caminaba junto a Lupin.

-Tienes mala cara- dijo en tono preocupado mirando al adulto.

El guardó silencio.

-Crees que he sido demasiado dura- afirmó.

-¿Crees que lo has sido?- preguntó él.

-Ellos son los responsables de lo que ha pasado, nunca pasé tanto miedo, pensé que moriría anoche.

-Yo estaba allí, ellos me encomendaron que te cuidara.

-tú eras uno contra seis licántropos todos mucho más poderosos que tú, y yo estaba muy débil, casi no consigo zafarme.

-Pero lo hiciste, y tus padres también lo han pasado muy mal, han estado muy preocupados por ti, no creas que esta ha sido una decisión fácil para ellos.

Claudia no supo que contestar, en cierto modo sabía que Lupin tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir el enfado que sentía contra sus padres. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiar ciertas cosas, sabía que había cambiado, ya no era la misma niña que había entrado en el bosque. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan fuerte. No sólo físicamente, no sabría explicarlo, pero había cambiado en algo más.

-por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos?-preguntó recordando el incidente anterior.

-¿recuerdas los ojos de Marianne y Anna?-preguntó Lupin.

-Sí, eran unos ojos muy extraños, color miel, ¿verdad?

-ahora tus ojos son como los de ellas, como los de tu clan, es un distintivo- explicó Lupin.

-Tu clan también tiene tu color de ojos- preguntó Claudia.

-Sí, afirmó Lupin, pero los nuestros son algo más oscuros que los vuestros, Tu mirada es casi ambarina.

-me gustaría tener un espejo- comentó Claudia.

-Quizás deberías ir a tu sala común y así podrías descansar un poco, después de una noche tan ajetreada debes tener sueño.

-Ni hablar, te acompaño a la enfermería. No tengo ni pizca de sueño- contestó la chica muy segura. Pero no entiendo qué es lo que te pasa. Yo nunca me había sentido tan… tan vital.

-Supongo que eso se lo debes a tu padre y a la poción que te estuvo dando antes de la transformación. Según me explicó, anularía el rechazo natural a la conversión que tenemos aquellos que no hemos nacido como licántropos. En tu caso, no sólo no es doloroso ni extenuante, parece ser que tu parte humana ha adquirido además algunas de las ventajas de tu forma de lobo. No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres, para aquellos que hemos sido transformados, el cambio es doloroso, debilitante y física y mentalmente extenuante. Por no hablar de cómo son las cosas sin la poción matalobos.

Cuando la enfermera los vio llegar supo inmediatamente la situación de Lupin, habían sido muchos los años en los que había cuidado de aquel chico los días después de la Luna llena. Permitió a claudia hacerle compañía, la chica se sentó junto a la cama de Lupin y siguieron hablando en voz baja un buen rato hasta que finalmente el sueño los venció a los dos.

_Estaba en Londres. Claudia reconoció alguna de las callejuelas por las que pasó, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor estaba distorsionado. Y entró en una pequeña habitación hecha de cristal. y en cada ventana había un número: seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos._

_Una voz la ensordeció: -bienvenida, te estábamos esperando, pero queda poco tiempo. Tendrá que ser el día de los más bajitos. Y aún no has encontrado la llave ni el camino. No pasarás sin el disfraz._

_Y de pronto todo se oscureció, se hallaba inmersa en la nada pero había alguien más con ella. Junto a ella._

_-¿eres tú, Harry?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando los Snape entraron al gran comedor, comprobaron con tristeza que Claudia no estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, por ello no pudieron ver como un Gryffindor, se acercaba a ellos a paso ligero.

-Muy bien, ya es mañana. ¿Dónde está Claudia?- Exigió Roberto.

-Está en la enfermería-suspiró Andrea.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿no se supone que estaría bien?

-Está bien- Confirmó Snape- deja ya de llamar la atención.

Roberto no esperó más. Volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, y cogió a Brian sin explicación alguna del brazo, provocando que a este se le cayese un gran trozo de gelatina que estaba a punto de devorar.

-Roberto. ¡qué demonios estás haciendo!-se quejó.

-Vamos a ver a Claudia -susurró al oído del pequeño que súbitamente se levantó sin más quejas.

Cuando entraron en la enfermería comprobaron que eran pocas las camas ocupadas. Madam Pomfrey no estaba a la vista, pero Claudia tampoco.

En una de las camas del fondo del amplio salón las cortinas estaba corridas ocultando al ocupante. Roberto se encaminó hacia allí con paso titubeante, temiendo que su hermana no estuviese allí, pero Brian no se contuvo y emprendió la carrera hacia las cortinas. Al llegar asomó la cabeza apartando un poco las telas que aislaban la cama. Roberto esperaba que su hermano pequeño empezase a alborotar y dar saltos de alegría, pero permanecía inmóvil, mientras su cabeza estaba oculta para el mayor de los hijos de Severus Snape. ¿Acaso Claudia no estaba allí?

Cuando llegó donde estaba Brian, Roberto también asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas, por encima de la de su hermano pequeño.

Remus Lupin dormía en la cama plácidamente, y a un lado sentada en una silla pero con la cabeza en la cama, sobre los brazos, estaba su hermana. Tan dormida como un tronco.

-Está aquí- consiguió murmurar por fin Brian.

-Eso parece, pequeñajo-susurró Roberto abrazando al rubio.

Aunque el pacífico momento, no duró demasiado, porque la chica bruscamente, empezó a moverse y a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro.

-Mis piernas, noooo.

Roberto y Brian no pudieron detener la caída, la silla en la que instantes antes había reposado pacíficamente, fue volcada por el brusco movimiento de la chica que ahora yacía sobre el suelo, aún sentada en la silla, de forma que sus piernas estaban alzadas. Incluso Lupin se había despertado por el estruendo.

Los chicos no pudieron reprimir las carcajadas al ver el despertar de su hermana, que sorprendida al oír las risas, se levanto dando un inverosímil salto, para ponerse frente a frente de aquellos que se atrevían a burlarse de ella.

Sorprendidos por la reacción de su hermana ambos quedaron enmudecidos al instante.

-Cielos, eso ha sido increíble- alabó Brian- ¿Has estado en un hospital o estudiando Kung fú?

-parece que estas francamente bien, Claudia-agregó Roberto.

Al darse cuenta de quienes eran los que la observaban, la chica abandonó la posición defensiva que había tomado de forma instintiva, para acabar saltando sobre sus hermanos en un abrazo formidable.

-No saben cuánto los he echado en falta- decía ella emocionada.

-Y nosotros a ti, pero no había manera de verte, intenté fugarme para ir a visitarte, pero después de que me pillaron tres veces y me castigaron otras tantas, comprendí que no podría conseguirlo- explicó Brian.

-sí, las cosas están especialmente estrictas desde el ataque-comentó Roberto.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no importa, después de todo ya he vuelto.

-hhhmmm. Lamento interrumpir esta bonita escena- cortó la señora Pomfrey que había aparecido sin que los chicos se diesen cuenta- pero es mejor que continúen todo esto fuera de la enfermería. Los enfermos deben descansar-agregó mientras los empujaba en dirección a la salida.

-Vendré a visitarte- consiguió despedirse la chica de Lupin que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras era arrastrada por la enfermera.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor, la chica fue informada de las últimas hazañas de Brian, y de la debacle de Gryffindor en el partido contra Ravenclaw.

-Fue una lástima que no vinieses, se lamentó Brian, no fue un buen partido, pero a Cho, le duró el ojo morado un par de días.

-Acaso la enfermera no pudo curarla, un leve moratón no debería haber durado tanto- se extrañó Claudia.

-Un simple golpe no, pero yo había preparado previamente mi bate golpeador- explicó el chico con sonrisa pícara.

-Este es mi Brian- alabó la chica satisfecha- Pero tú, Roberto no me cuentas nada. ¿Qué has hecho en todo un mes?

-En realidad, te tenía un poco de envidia, eso de que tú te la pasases descansando y yo no, no resultaba divertido, así que me eché una larga siesta. En realidad, estuve en la enfermería hasta la semana pasada.

Claudia pareció entender la situación de su hermano, y pareció entristecerse un poco- lo siento- se disculpó.

-Nah, no te preocupes- contestó Roberto quitando importancia a todo el asunto.

-Clau, hoy juega Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, ¿tú va a jugar?-preguntó Brian- es el primer partido de la temporada para tu casa.

-Pues la verdad es que me encuentro estupendamente, pero no he ido a los entrenamientos desde hace un mes, y seguramente me han encontrado sustituto. Tendría que hablar con Draco, que si no me equivoco estaría encantado de dejarme fuera después de lo que pasó… Aunque por otro lado no podemos permitir que Chang nos tome ventaja, definitivamente Slytherin debe ganar el campeonato de quidditch… En fin tendré que hablar con Nott para que me ponga al día. Después veré que hago con Draquito. Aunque también tengo que hablar con Hermione, así que os haré una visita a vuestra mesa.

-¿Pero Clau, los de tu casa no se enfadarán si te vienes con nosotros a la mesa de Gryffindor?- preguntó preocupado Brian.

-Sabes qué, Brian, me importa un bledo si se enfadan. El que tenga algún problema, que me lo diga, que ya le ajustaré yo las cuentas- le contestó la chica en voz baja.

-No sé, claudia, pero te noto un poco distinta-comentó Roberto.

-La verdad es que opino igual, yo también me siento distinta- contestó feliz.

A fin llegaron al gran comedor, que en aquellos momentos estaba lleno de alumnos que hacían cábalas sobre el partido que se jugaría aquella misma mañana.

Pocos fueron los que se percataron de la llegada del trío, pero cuando Harry vio a parecer por la puerta a la chica, notó un fuerte hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Finalmente la chica había vuelto, y estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía. Y el tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Porque ella le había mirado. Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la chica habían cambiado. Ya no tenía aquella mirada azul que lo sorprendió la primera vez que se vieron. Ahora eran claros, ambarinos, pero daba igual. Ella le había mirado. Y le sonreía. Seguro que reía de la cara de tonto que debía estar poniendo, pero daba igual. Verla sonreír era como sentir la vida. Y de pronto fue como si el sol se ocultase entre las nubes porque la chica pareció recordar algo, y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿has visto eso Hermione? Por un momento pensé que había llegado la primavera que la sangre altera, y eso que aún estamos en otoño. Parece que nuestro pequeño Harry está enamorado- dijo ron en tono bobalicón.

-¡Ron!- le regañó Hermione.

Harry no pareció oír lo que decía el pelirrojo, ya que mantenía la vista clavada en la chica que parecía haber tapado los ojos al imbecil de Nott. Todas las mariposas que antes habían revoloteado por su estómago elevándolo hasta el infinito, parecían ser ahora de plomo, porque sintió como si todas las fuerzas le abandonasen cuando vio como la chica decía algo al oído del niñato de Slytherin. Nott se levantó de su silla, y se volvió para ver a la chica de frente, y el muy "·$"·$ la abrazó, allí mismo, en medio del gran comedor, ante la algarabía de bienvenida de la casa de Slytherin. Y lo peor de todo es que ella, también estaba abrazando al muy hijo de mortífago.

Casi habían terminado el desayuno, cuando Harry descubrió que Claudia se había levantado de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba él. ¿Qué querría decirle? ¿qué iba a decirle él? ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Notaría la chica lo nervioso que estaba? ¿Pensaría que era un idiota?

-Hola-saludó ella cuando llegó dirigiéndose a todos en general.

-Hey, Claudia ¿cómo has estado? Te hemos echado de menos- la saludó Hermione.

-Bueno, supongo que he estado mejor, pero ya estoy recuperada- contestó la chica- Verás Herm, ahora tenemos partido, pero me gustaría hablar contigo después. Es por lo de las runas.

-Sí, claro- contestó la prefecta de Gryffindor- si quieres quedamos al pie de las gradas.

-En realidad, voy a intentar convencer a Malfoy para que me deje jugar, según Theo, mi sustituto no es demasiado brillante, así que tengo posibilidades a pesar de no haber ido a los entrenamientos.

-Suerte entonces.

-¿qué te parece si quedamos donde siempre?- propuso la Slytherin.

-Vale.

-Roberto, tu también vienes ¿verdad?- preguntó Claudia.

-Sí, claro. Allí nos vemos.

-Entonces hasta luego chicos, y lo siento por vosotros, pero este año, la copa de quidditch será para Slytherin.

-Eso está aún por verse-la retó Ron.

Claudia respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida, siguiendo a todos sus compañeros de equipo que marchaban ya para el campo de quidditch.

Harry se sintió decepcionado. Ni una sola palabra. Ella no le había dicho ni una sola palabra, no al menos de forma directa, y él, el tampoco le había dicho nada. Donde habían quedado todos aquellos sueños. De todas las posibilidades que había imaginado, de todo lo que pensaba que haría cuando la tuviese delante, nada. Si se proponía conseguir algo con ella, si quería que fuesen algo más que simples conocidos, aquel no era el camino. Debía reaccionar. O Nott se le adelantaría. ¡¿Qué demonios era eso de Theo?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Ahora viene la sorpresa adicional. Como estamos a punto de llegar a los 200 reviews (¡viva!, ¡yuju! ), para celebrarlo os propongo lo mismo que cuando llegamos a los 100, es decir, todos aquellos que queráis y como premio por haber llegado hasta aquí, podéis proponer una frase, que yo intentaré introducir en los próximos capítulos. Podéis hacérmela llegar con vuestros reviews o a través de e-mail, supongo que ya sabéis mi dirección, pero por si acaso (elanorblack hotmail. com) tendréis que quitar los espacios.

En fin, un beso para todos. Sed buenos. Sed felices. Hasta pronto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	32. Acrobacias

¡Hoooola!

Sí, sigo viva, el que no estaba vivo era mi ordenador, que definitivamente me abandonó, y tuve que cambiarle un par de piezas por lo que ha estado una temporada en el técnico, motivo por el que no he podido actualizar antes. En todo caso, mi hermana me dejó el suyo y pude escribir el capítulo, aunque no subirlo. (Ella no tenía modem)

En fin, que después de esta eternidad, quiero agradecer vuestros reviews, aunque no voy a contestarlos hoy para no tardar más. He intentado cumplir las peticiones, aunque algunas, por motivos del guión no he podido meterlas en este capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a**: Riddles girl, Ginny 84, Tenshi Lain, Alhjena, Trixi Black, Marla, YOBlack, Idril Black, Irene Lucena, Vampiresa, Skuld Potter, Kimita Potter**

Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia a aquellos que a pesar de mi tardanza aún seguís ahí. Un beso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

**Tras el Velo**

**Elanor Black**

**Capítulo 32: Acrobacias.**

Tras despedirse de los grifindors, Claudia salió disparada del gran comedor. Consiguió alcanzar al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, justo cuando estos entraban a vestuario.

Cuando Draco la vio entrar, no puso lo que podríamos llamar cara de felicidad, pero a la chica no pareció importarle en absoluto la reacción del chioo y no dio un solo paso atrás.

-Lo siento Green-la encaró el rubio que a todas luces no lo sentía en absoluto- pero ya te encontramos sustituto, así que puedes largarte.

-Más lo siento yo por haber faltado, pero creo que antes de echarme del equipo, sería lógico que hiciesemos una prueba, Al fin y al cabo, lo más importante es que ganemos el partido. Por otro lado supongo que no pretenderás dejar en el banquillo a la mejor de tus jugadoras¿o es que los de Hufflepuff te han pagado para vender el partido- contestó ella altiva.

-No me hagas reír, a los de Hufflepuff no se les pasaría semejante idea por la cabeza¿y quién dice que tú eres la mejor de las jugadoras-contestó él en tono de burla.

-Lo digo yo-contestó ella muy segura.

¿Qué clase de juicio podemos esperar de una sangre sucia-preguntó Malfoy al resto del equipo en tono de mofa.

¿y tu lo preguntas, hijo de presidiario- la risa de Malfoy se cortó instantáneamente ante la ofensa.

Draco no esperaba que se atreviese a tanto, y sacando su varita apuntó a la chica¡Cómo te atreves!

-Lo mismo podría peguntarte yo-contestó ella indiferente- la diferencia es que lo que tu has dicho es una idiotez y lo mío es cierto. Por cierto¿te escribe mucho papito desde Azkaban-le preguntó la chica en tono compasivo.

-Es lo último que dices, asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo con furia el rubio alzando la varita mientras pensaba en cual podría ser la peor maldición para lanzarle.

-Yo me lo pensaría antes, Malfoy-contestó ella mientras sacaba su varita a una velocidad endiablada y la ponía bajo la barbilla del capitán- deberías ser mas razonable, y un poco más original, lo de asquerosa sangresucia empieza a sonar repetido- dijo la chica en tono cansino- Además tengo un trato que proponerte. Quizás te pueda resultar interesante…

Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud agresiva de la chica para reaccionar.

-Haremos una prueba, mi sustituto contra mí. Y un guardián para cada uno de apoyo. Si marco tres goles antes que él, juego yo-dijo quitando la varita de la garganta de Malfoy.

-Si pierdes, estarás fuera del equipo. Para siempre- remarcó el rubio.

-Si gano, admitirás que soy la mejor jugadora de tu equipo públicamente, te disculparás y no volverás a insultarme con el rollo de sangre sucia, ni a mí, ni a ningún otro estudiante de sangre mezclada -añadió la chica.

Todos los presentes supusieron que Malfoy no aceptaría, y comenzaron a murmurar, pero tras unos instantes meditando, Malfoy prosiguió-si pierdes…

-Haré lo que tú quieras, Malfoy. Pero vamos ya, o no nos dará tiempo a preparar la estrategia del partido.

-También tendreis un golpeador en cada equipo-sentenció Malfoy.

-Hecho-aceptó ella.

El resto del equipo había presenciado la discusión expectante, al parecer tendrían un rato de diversión previa. Aunque Nott no parecía tan divertido.

-Bletchey-llamó draco al guardián titular del equipo- tu guardarás los aros para Adams-que así se llamaba el sustituto de Claudia- Goyle, tu también vas con Adams.

-Crabble será entonces mi golpeador y Nott mi guardián- decidió Claudia sin demasiadas opciones.

Draco hizo a Clabble una mirada significativa que no pasó desapercibida para claudia, pero esta no dijo nada. Contaba con que Draco no se conformaría con un partido justo, pero todo aquello lo hacía mucho más interesante.

Aún faltaban casi dos horas para el comienzo del partido oficial, por lo que las gradas estaban prácticamente vacías, y muchos de los alumnos paseaban por los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando un rato del frío sol invernal, cuando el equipo de Slytherin salió en tromba hacia el campo, todos con sus uniformes y volando sobre las escobas.

Muchos pensaron que aún era pronto para el calentamiento, pero algunos observaron con curiosidad los movimientos de los jugadores en el aire.

¿cómo es que Draco permite que la sangresucia de Green siga aún en el equipo-preguntó Pansy indignada a Millicent, que como toda contestación se encogió indiferente de hombros.

No habría arbitro, supuestamente todo estaría permitido.

Los dos equipos, se congregaron junto a sus aros-Goyle, ya sabemos de qué va todo esto, así que ya que no juegas en este equipo, prefiero que te vayas con los otros.

-Pero…-Goyle, había acordado con Draco lo que tendría que hacer una vez comenzase el partido, pero el hecho de que ya lo hubiesen largado con el otro equipo era desconcertante.

¿A qué estas esperando-preguntó Claudia exasperada-largo de aquí.

-El chico orientó su escoba hacia el otro campo, y se reunió con el otro equipo.

-Bueno, Teo, creo que dos contra cuatro no es tan mala proporción ¿no-preguntó divertida Claudia.

-Creo que hoy será tu último día en el equipo- contestó él en tono compasivo- no me imagino lo que te pedirá Draco cuando gane¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido aceptar todo este desvarío?

-Por Dios, Teo, con ese animo no vamos a ninguna parte, espero no tener que echarte a ti también de mi equipo. Ya que no vamos a ganar en número, al menos debemos mantener la moral alta, en todo caso, yo estoy convencida de nuestra victoria, eso será suficiente, aunque si tienes que parar alguna, no nos vendría mal- con un guiño, la chica dejó al perplejo Slytherin junto a los aros del que sería su campo, mientras ella se dirigía alegremente hacia el centro del campo y miró con gesto triunfal a sus contrincantes.

Goyle estaba frente a ella en el centro del campo mirándola perplejo, sin llegar a entender cómo era posible que aquella sangre sucia hubiese acabado en Slytherin, y en cómo se las había arreglado para estar aún en el equipo de quidditch después de lo que le había hecho a Malfoy, eso se solucionaría pronto, pero el hecho de que la chica creyese que tenía alguna posibilidad de ganar era demasiado estúpido. Aunque si ganaba¿se quedaría en el equipo? Aun seguía cavilando cuando oyó el silbato de Malfoy que indicaba que se había marcado el primer gol. Goyle observó el campo y supo que Draco no estaba demasiado contento, sobre todo por la salta de insultos con los que le estaba increpando. Al parecer Green se había hecho con la quaffle y había atravesado todo el campo marcando el primer tanto, mientras él aún estaba pensando. (¿Goyle pensando?)

Tras el gol, claudia se pegó como una sombra al que pretendía ser su sustituto, el guardián tendría que pasarle la quaffle y ella había decidido evitarlo a toda costa. Pudo comprobar que los golpeadores, parecían haber despertado por fin, y pretendían entrar en el juego, Crabble acababa de lanzarle una budggler con bastante fuerza, pero poca puntería, fue demasiado fácil esquivarla y lo mejor fue, que cuando ella se agachó levemente, Adams, que estaba prácticamente tras ella, no se había percatado del lanzamiento de su compañero, consiguió esquivarlo, pero a punto estuvo de caer de la escoba.

Claudia no quiso evitar reír a carcajadas al oír los gritos de Malfoy insultando a sus propios compañeros, cosa que exasperó aún más al rubio.

El guardián no parecía muy decidido a pasarle la quaffle a su cazador, así que claudia optó por dejarle un poco de margen dejándole desmarcarse, finalmente Bletchley lanzó el balón hacía el chico, y claudia salió disparada hacia el chico intentando interceptar la quaffle, pero Goyle se interpuso en su camino, no podría pasar, no con la escoba, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir al chico hacerse con el balón. Con un movimiento felino saltó de su escoba mientras todos los que observaban el supuesto entrenamiento contenían el aliento al ver a la chica en el aire mientras su escoba caía lentamente. El que no podía contener el aire era Goyle que veía estupefacto lo que se le venía encima, y es que aquella loca había saltado hacia su escoba, y lo más increíble es que había caído con un pie sobre el palo y con el otro lo estaba pisoteando, es más ahora le pisoteaba con los dos pies y se alzaba sobre él cazando la quaffle, a pesar de sus movimientos tambaleantes intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer.

No se oía nada, ni siquiera Malfoy gritaba a Crabble ni Goyle. Todos estaban estupefactos mientras la chica mantenía un precario equilibrio sobre el tambaleante Goyle, sujetando decidida el balón. Crabble golpeó una budgler en dirección a la chica.

-Accio escoba-dijo la chica alzando su mano. Al comprobar que la escoba volaba en dirección a ella, se lanzó evitando la budgler que golpeó a Goyle, mientras la chica alcanzaba el palo de su escoba y agarrándose con fuerza a la misma , con un ágil movimiento se encaramó y voló veloz hacia los aros, marcando el segundo gol. El guardián no hizo demasiado por parar su disparo, de hecho pocos de los que habían presenciado el espectáculo se habían recuperado de la impresión. Y Goyle increpaba a Crabble por el balonazo que acababa de recibir.

El tercer gol, fue el más fácil de marcar, Bletchley le intentó pasar la quaffle a su cazador con tan poca convicción que fue muy fácil para Claudia robar el balón, ante los lastimosos intentos de los golpeadores de intentar lanzar las budggler contra la chica que las esquivaba con suma facilidad. Esta vez el portero estaba preparado para el disparo, o eso creía ya que cuando puso la mano para capturar el balón esta fue lanzada hacia atrás ante la potencia del lanzamiento de modo que la quaffle volvió a atravesar uno de los aros por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Creo que no ha sido buena idea eso de intentar parar mi disparo con una sola mano-dijo Claudia mientras se acercaba a Bletchley que se sujetaba la mano haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Espero que te emplees igual en el partido de hoy contra los de Hufflepuff- le contestó el chico de séptimo en tono de asombro y en cierto modo de admiración- creo que nunca había visto nada igual.

-Muchas gracias-contestó la chica muy satisfecha sabiendo que se había ganado el apoyo del guardián del equipo.

Cuando tomaron tierra el resto del equipo estaba aguardándoles en silencio ante el mutismo de Malfoy.

-ejem, creo que alguien ha perdido por aquí- comenzó Claudia, divertida, en tono retador.

-Bletchley ve a la enfermería y que te hagan un vendaje, jugamos en una hora, todos los demás al vestuario-dijo el chico rubio girándose en dirección a los mismos y dando la espalda a la morena.

-sssht, No esperarás que esto se quede así, Malfoy- dijo Claudia sin moverse un solo milímetro de donde estaba.

-Estás en el equipo, es lo que querías¿no- dijo Draco volviéndose y encarando a la chica.

-Por supuesto que no, quiero lo que pedí-exigió la chica- quiero oírlo ahora, o dejo el equipo.

Draco sabía que no podía dejar escapar a la chica, era la mejor jugadora que tendría el equipo en mucho tiempo, era una luchadora, y el había dado su palabra frente a todos, pero admitir públicamente que era la mejor, una sangre sucia, por qué demonios tenía que ser sangre sucia, era altiva, era fuerte, era lista, una auténtica Slytherin, pero como era posible que una sangre sucia… eso estaba en contra de todo lo que siempre había sabido, le había ganado. Quizás debería haber jugado él mismo, pero sabia que eso no hubiese cambiado el resultado, era demasiado buena. Una maldita sangre sucia.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, ahí os quedáis, no perderé más mi tiempo- dijo la chica encaminándose al castillo.

Todos los jugadores miraban enfadados a su capitán, viendo como la chica se iba.

-Espera, Green- la llamó Draco.

Claudia se detuvo pero no se giró. Mientras no solo el equipo de Slytherin, sino también, otros alumnos de todas las casas que se había acercado al campo para observar el extraño entrenamiento de los Slytherin, y que habían presenciado el enfrentamiento, miraban curiosos lo que sucedía, sin llegar a entender lo que Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de hacer.

-Eres la mejor jugadora del equipo, y quiero que te quedes.

Claudia se volvió y miró a Draco con gesto muy serio, esperando.

Malfoy tomó aliento, si su padre se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sería hombre muerto, pero había dado su palabra. Nunca imaginó que la chica ganaría.

-Lamento haberte insultado diciéndote sangre sucia-Dijo el chico como si cada palabra le constase una vida.

Todos los que no habían presenciado la apuesta se sentían mareados¿Malfoy disculpándose por llamar sangre sucia a alguien? Sin duda alguna el fin del mundo debía estar muy próximo.

Pansy Parkinson desde las gradas se levantó furiosa¡DRACO, QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!

Pero Malfoy ignoró a la chica y prosiguió.

-No volverá a suceder.

Claudia sonrió sabiendo que lo que el chico acababa de hacer le había costado bastante. Y se dio por satisfecha. Por el momento sería suficiente, no quería torturarlo más.

-Estupendo Draco, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, supongo que es hora de que me pongas al tanto de la táctica que piensas utilizar en el partido. Después de todo he faltado mucho a los entrenamientos¿no- dijo mientras le alcanzaba y se dirigían hacia los vestuarios.

Cuando la chica le echo el brazo sobre el hombro al rubio, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, Draco no fue capaz de reaccionar, era lo último que habría esperado, no recordaba haber hecho eso con nadie, y nadie recordaba nada similar, algunos gryffindors que presenciaron el espectáculo, no sabían que era más sorprendente, si las increíble jugadas que la chica había realizado en el entrenamiento o el echo de tratar así a Draco Malfoy, enemigo número uno de todos aquellos que no certificasen pureza de sangre y más de aquella chica, con la que se había enfrentado abiertamente y frente a todo el colegio poco antes de haber estado convaleciente, aunque otros tantos empezaban a dudar razonablemente de este último punto, mas bien parecía que la chica había tomado clases acrobáticas en lugar de haber estado recluida en San Mungo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡No sabéis lo que acaba de pasar-Interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos Creeve a Harry mientras este charlaba tranquilamente con Hermione y Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry miró al chico sin demasiado interés imaginando la última hazaña de Peeves.

¿No será otra vez sobre Peeves- Preguntó Ron corroborando los pensamientos de Harry.

¿Peeves- preguntó Colin muy satisfecho sabiendo que esta vez tenía una noticia de lo más impactante- Bah, Peeves es agua pasada, lo que ha ocurrido hoy es mucho más interesante, y hasta cierto punto, podría influir en las posibilidades de conseguir la copa de quidditch de este año, aunque espero que no.

¿de que estás hablando, Colin, venga, suéltalo ya.-le instó el pelirrojo.

-Comprendo tu preocupación, Weasley, al fin y al cabo tuya será la responsabilidad de protegernos-

-Colin…-amenazó Ron empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Vale, vale- se defendió el chico- Se trata del último descubrimiento del quidditch escolar. El nuevo cazador del equipo de, lamentablemente, Slytherin.

, Angelina dijo que no era gran cosa-contestó Ron.

-No es Adams, se trata de Green, la chica que fue en principio elegida, la que después lió todo aquello con Malfoy dejándolo en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, y que después estuvo herida. Al parecer, consiguió que Malfoy no la echase directamente del equipo, y esta mañana, tras el desayuno le hicieron una prueba, ella y Nott, contra su sustituto, los golpeadores y el guardián del equipo de Slytherin. Les ganó, por treinta a cero en menos de cinco minutos, y en el último tiro, lanzó tan fuerte que el guardián ha tenido que ir a la enfermería.

-Creeve, no está mal, pero vencer a Crabble, Goyle y compañía no debería ser tan espectacular-discutió Ron.

-Ya, pero es que en el segundo gol, saltó de su escoba y capturó la quaffle pisoteando a la montaña de Goyle, saltando de nuevo a su escoba y agarrándose con una sola mano, deberíais haberlo visto, fue… escalofriante. Se rumorea que en realidad no ha estado enferma, sino entrenándose con Moran, el cazador del equipo nacional de quidditch de Irlanda, ganador de los mundiales de hace dos años.

-ahí te has pasado, Colin- dijo Ron dando por terminada la charla.

-Ya, ya veréis. Si al final, hasta Malfoy le ha rogado a la chica que no deje el equipo y se ha disculpado por haberla insultado llamándola sangre sucia.

¿Malfoy disculpándose por llamar a alguien sangre sucia- preguntó Hermione incrédula- Será mejor que revises tus fuentes Colin, Draco Malfoy jamás haría algo semejante.

-Lamento contradecirte Hermione, pero no me equivoco porque yo mismo estaba en el campo de quidditch cuando ha pasado y lo he visto con mis propios ojos-Contestó el chico ofendido ante la falta de confianza de sus compañeros de casa, tras lo cual se giró y se marchó en dirección a otro grupo de gente.

Los tres chicos se miraron estupefactos ante lo que acababan de contarles.

-Es imposible, Malfoy jamás se disculparía por decirle a alguien sangre sucia, no en condiciones normales. No Draco Malfoy- Negaba Hermione.

-Quizás alguien le había echado un imperius-sugirió Ron.

-No digas barbaridades, Ron, quién se atrevería a utilizar una maldición imperdonable para semejante tontería.

-Y yo que sé, quizás fue, ejem, "Roberto", después de todo es muy amigo de la chica, y, siendo quién es, seguro que sabe cómo hacerlo-insinuó el pelirrojo, que tras conocer la verdadera identidad del hijo de Snape, había decidido emprender una nueva cruzada en su contra.

Precisamente en aquel mismo instante apareció el chico, que bajaba de los dormitorios y se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

¿Y-preguntó Ron en tono retador¿se te ha perdido algo por aquí?

Roberto miró unos instantes a Ron con gesto serio- Ron, ya os he dicho que lo siento, lamento no haberlo contado antes, pero nunca fue una decisión mía.

-Ya, como robar a Harry ¿verdad- le soltó Ron alzando la voz.

Los ojos curiosos, que no eran pocos en la sala común, empezaron a observar la escena.

-Ron, las cosas no son así-intentó defenderse el chico.

¿Y cómo son según tú, las cosas-preguntó el pelirrojo en tono provocativo.

Roberto consciente de lo mucho que estaba llamando la atención sabía que aquel no era el lugar idóneo para discutir todo el asunto, y a pesar del insulto, y de las miradas que recaían sobre él optó por dejar la discusión ahí.

-Ya hablaremos cuando seas capaz de razonar-se despidió el chico molesto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Claudia se quedó un momento sola, Nott se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-Claudia, que demonios fue eso, podrías haberte caído-le reclamó el chico.

-Pero no pasó nada, como ves, salió perfectamente¿es que no piensas felicitarme?

¿Felicitarte por qué¿por hacerte la suicida-contestó el chico enfadado

-No seas aguafiestas Teo, a todos les ha parecido magnifico mi vuelo.

-A todos les daba igual si te partías la cabeza, saltando de una escoba a diez metros de altura, pero a mí no.

¡Qué tierno, entonces te preocupa lo que me pase- contestó ella en tono zalamero.

-Claudia, no me vengas con tonterías, por mí puedes abrirte la cabeza cuando te dé la gana, pero la próxima vez avisa para que me traiga la cámara de fotos- repuso el chico con ironía¡Desde luego que vaya!

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy entera y de una sola pieza- dijo la chica mirando ensimismada sus manos.

-Pues si quieres seguir así, te recomiendo que no tomes como costumbre eso de saltar de las escobas.

-Tomaré nota de eso, pero no te prometo nada, porque en realidad creo que fue divertido. ¿Qué cara crees que pondrían todos si lo intento de nuevo durante el partido?

-Definitivamente, no deberían haberte dado el alta, te has vuelto completamente loca- dijo él negando con la cabeza.

¿loca-preguntó Claudia deleitándose en la palabra- todo es posible, aunque lamentablemente me temo que no es así. En realidad, nunca me he sentido tan lúcida. Algo no necesariamente bueno. Creo que habría preferido alguna otra opción, pero las cosas son como son.

-Es definitivo, te has vuelto loca- decidió Nott.

-No estaría mal- contestó ella con sonrisa agridulce.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las voces de las gradas subían gradualmente de volumen a medida que se acercaba la hora del comienzo del partido. En la zona de Gryffindor, la inmensa mayoría animaría a Hufflepuff, todos excepto Brian que portaba una enorme y llamativa bandera verde, para desagrado de la mayoría de los leones, pero los pocos que habían intentado convencer al chico de la tradicional rivalidad entre casas, habían desistido ante las amenazas del chico a lanzarles una buena maldición, y lo dejaron como por imposible. Roberto y Hermione estaban sentados junto al chico y algunos de los compañeros del rubio.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión-conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Dumbledore, había acabado explicándoles, que Roberto era en realidad el hijo de Snape, pero por motivos de seguridad, esto había sido un secreto y muy pocos eran los que conocían este hecho. Los tres habían acabado prometiendo que no revelarían la identidad del chico. Roberto había intentado justificase por haberle robado el mapa y se había disculpado reiteradamente por ello, pero en aquel momento, Harry se había sentido demasiado enfadado para atender a razones y al final, no pudo recuperar el mapa que fue requisado por Dumbledore como medida preventiva para intentar evitar que los chicos se escapasen de sus dormitorios en unos momentos tan peligrosos.

Lo que había hecho Ron no había estado bien, y en realidad Harry podía comprender al moreno, en cierto modo se había empezado a acostumbrar al chico y lamentaba toda aquella situación, pero saberle hijo de Snape, lo hacía todo más complicado. Y como colofón, Hermione le había echado a Ron una bronca monumental, de nuevo se habían peleado y finalmente se había ido con Roberto, para enredarlo todo aún más. Intentar hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo era ahora misión poco menos que suicida.

Todos los jugadores de ambos equipos sobrevolaban el terreno de juego, y Bletchney lucía un aparatoso vendaje, cosa que no dejó de recalcarles Creeve.

Y ahí estaba ella, estática en el centro del campo observando algún punto perdido sobre el bosque prohibido. Estaba seria, y durante un instante Harry pensó que parecía triste, pero de pronto, Malfoy se situó junto a ella y se pusieron a hablar como si fuesen tan amigos, algo debió decirle el rubio realmente divertido, porque la chica empezó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Desde cuando confraternizaba Malfoy de un modo tan ostentoso con alguien que se sabía de sangre mixta¿Habría algo de verdad en todo lo que le había contado Colin?

La señora Hootch lanzó verticalmente la Quaffle, y todos los jugadores se pusieron en movimiento. Los cazadores se lanzaron al centro del campo mientras los buscadores comenzaban su vuelo en busca de la ansiada snitch.

Uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff se hizo son la quaffle, inmediatamente se veía hostigado por los golpeadores de modo que intentó pasarla a su compañero, pero Claudia, se interpuso en la trayectoria capturando el balón y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el campo contrario, en su camino se interpusieron los golpeadores del equipo contrario, lanzó el balón hacia uno de sus compañeros pero llevaba demasiada fuerza, y se le escapó de las manos saliendo del campo. Slytherin había perdido la posesión de la quaffle.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de Claudia, aunque la chica pareció recuperarse rápidamente, al recuperar de nuevo la quaffle, y tras evitar los lanzamientos de los golpeadores, marcar el primer tanto del partido, siendo vitoreada por todos los Slytherin en masa. Poco a poco se fue imponiendo el equipo de las serpientes a los Hufflepuff, claudia recuperaba muchísimos balones y daba instrucciones a sus compañeros, que parecían aceptar su liderazgo sin discusiones. No se vieron las acrobacias de las que le habló Colin, pero los disparos potentísimos de la chica eran frecuentes, y tras un balonazo en la cara al guardián de los Hufflepuff, que lo dejó aturdido durante un par de minutos, este acabó cogiendo miedo a los disparos de la chica y prácticamente huía cuando ella disparaba para desesperación de sus compañeros de equipo. Iban ganando los Slytherin por 160 a 40, cuando Draco Malfoy capturó la Snitch, lo que supuso una victoria aplastante por parte de las serpientes que vitoreaban exultantes a los héroes de partido, Draco Malfoy y Claudia Green.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando Claudia llegó a la sala común, la fiesta ya estaba organizada, todos reían y festejaban, todos querían hablar con ella, parecía muy lejano el tiempo en el que todos la miraban como a la nueva o evaluativamente por ser de sangre mixta, todo eso había quedado atrás. Todos le ofrecían cervezas de mantequilla u otras bebidas que se notaba a leguas que no debían estar permitidas, finalmente aceptó una que le ofreció Bletchley con su mano aún vendada mientras observaba y reía al ver a, Draco Malfoy que cantaba a voz en Grito I feel Prety, subido sobre una de las mesas mientras todos le aplaudían y coreaban sin el más mínimo sentido del ritmo.

Lamentablemente ella tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de poder grabar en su mente aquella divertida estampa. Consiguió escabullirse hacia los dormitorios, y tras recoger su ya conocidísima "Historia de Hogwarts" intentó escabullirse de la sala común.

¿No te gusta la fiesta- le preguntó Nott mientras salía.

-En realidad tenía una cita y ya voy bastante tarde, no contaba con todo esto, incluso es posible que ya no me esperen- contestó la chica sintiéndose un poco culpable por llegar ya más de media hora tarde.

-Te acompañaré por si acaso-se ofreció el- o¿quizás es una cita romántica y te estorbaría?

-No, no, no es nada romántica, aunque no sé si te gustará demasiado la compañía, se que no es del agrado general de los Slytherin porque he quedado con Hermione Granger y Roberto Aragón, de Gryffindor.

-Uff- dijo el chico pensativo- personalmente no tengo nada contra ellos, pero creo que más bien, que sería a los chicos buenos a los que les incomodaría mi presencia.

¡Qué va, por eso no te preocupes, son muy buena gente! Ya verás como en cuanto os conozcáis os lleváis bien- contestó ella muy segura.

-Me pregunto cuantos vasos del líquido morado del que ha bebido Malfoy te has bebido tú- contestó él.

-Entonces qué¿vienes o no?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ron, quiero ir-decidió Harry.

-que quieres ir a donde- preguntó el pelirrojo en tono cansado.

-A la reunión esa de las runas.

¿Con Hermione la traidora, Claudia la Slytherin y Roberto el ladrón, espía y todo lo demás-preguntó el pelirrojo en tono rencoroso.

¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco- preguntó Harry ofuscado.

¿exagerando! y lo dices tú, el que revolvió todo el dormitorio de arriba abajo en busca del dichoso mapa- le recriminó Ron exasperado.

-Tenía motivos para esconderme el mapa- intentó justificarle Harry por enésima vez.

¡Y tanto que tenía motivos-se quejó el pelirrojo¡si llego a saber quién es…! Supongo que trucaron el sombrero seleccionador para que pudiese espiarnos a gusto.

-Ron, el sombrero no puede trucarse. Y a mí me cae bien a pesar de todo. Quiero hacer las paces.

¡Ya! A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta ella, y como él es su amigo pues todo te parece bien. Muy bien, allá tú, pero te voy a recordar que es de Slytherin y que el balonazo que le dio al pobre guardián de Hufflepuff… no es lo que yo llamaría jugar limpio.

-Ron, en ningún lugar del reglamento se dice que eso no esté permitido.

¿Pero es que encima piensas justificarla?

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero desde ese punto, neutralizó al pobre guardián- la justificó Harry no demasiado convencido.

-Lo escucho y no puedo creerlo, realmente te ha dado fuerte. Tú justificando los métodos de los Slytherin- regañó Ron.

-Mira Ron, a ti lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque Hermione se ha ido con Roberto-contestó Harry ya molesto.

¡Yo¿Celoso¡De ese idiota¡Y por Hermione¡no me hagas reír¡A mí NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE- contestó Ron poniéndose casi tan colorado como su pelo.

-Te gusta, y mucho, y como sigas así un día de estos, se va a enfadar contigo de verdad, y la culpa será tuya.

-Si quieres irte con ellos, vete, yo paso de todos vosotros- dijo Ron definitivamente enfadado, mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Harry allí plantado.

-Haz lo que quieras Ron, pero te estás equivocando, y lo sabes- le gritó Harry, pero el pelirrojo siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Harry miró a su tozudo amigo mientras se alejaba, pero lo había decidido y se encaminó hacia la zona de los terrenos donde sabían que estarían los demás.

Roberto y Hermione parecían discutir sobre el significado de alguna runa de modo que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que el chico los saludó.

¡Harry-exclamó Hermione.

-En persona-contestó el aludido divertido por el susto que acababa de llevarse su amiga.

-Harry¿qué haces aquí-preguntó Hermione.

¿No es obvio- Preguntó el- he venido porque me gustaría echaros una mano, y antes que todo, Roberto, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó antes, comprendo la situación y entiendo los motivos por los que cogiste el mapa y no nos contaste la verdad. Ron, bueno, es un poco cabezota, pero entrará en razón, no te preocupes por él.

-Gracias Harry, de verdad, me alegro de que no me guardes rencor. Yo pensaba devolvértelo cuando ya no fuese necesario el secreto, pero no debes preocuparte, el director te lo devolverá cuando llegue el momento- le aseguró Roberto contento.

¿amigos- preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto- contestó Roberto estrechando con fuerza la mano que Harry le ofrecía.

-Pero Harry, no puedes ayudarnos, tú no sabes nada de runas- dijo Hermione tensa.

-No importa, puedo daros apoyo moral- sugirió el chico que no estaba dispuesto a que volviesen a echarlo.

-Pero no es necesario¿verdad Roberto- dijo ella intentando buscar el apoyo el chico.

-Yo, no sé… creo que es injusto Hermione. Quizás Harry si podría…

¡Pero Roberto-exclamó Hermione echándole una mirada más que significativa al hijo de Snape.

-Te debo una Harry y voy a explicarte todo esto- decidió el chico.

-Roberto, no le estás haciendo ningún favor si se lo cuentas- le recriminó la chica.

-Ya, basta, explicadme de que va todo esto- exigió Harry.

-Te toca, Hermione- instó Roberto.

-Gracias, tú la lías y ahora me toca a mí¿no? Eres un tramposo- le regañó la chica, para a continuación explicarle a Harry todo lo que habían estado haciendo, el misterioso libro, los sueños de Claudia y las voces que había oído la chica. Con cierta preocupación Hermione le hizo prometer a Harry que no haría nada, antes de contarle que en realidad creían que todo estaba relacionado en cierto modo con Sirius, ante lo cual el chico se quedó completamente paralizado.

-Sirius¿vivo¿Sería eso posible? Dumbledore dijo que… pero…- las ideas a favor y en contra comenzaron a pugnar en su mente pero finalmente se rindió- Lo siento chicos pero os habéis preocupado sin necesidad. Es imposible que se trate de él. De todos modos me alegro de que me lo hayáis contado- dijo él en cierto modo deprimido- os ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Se está haciendo un poco tarde, quizás Claudia no venga al final- dijo Hermione cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Supongo que estarán celebrando la victoria en Slytherin- comentó Harry.

-Vendr�- contestó Roberto convencido justo en el momento en el que la chica apareció a lo lejos.

-Pero viene con alguien-dijo Hermione observando con curiosidad al acompañante de la chica.

-Es Nott- dijo Harry.

¿Nott- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Es verdad es ese amigo de su casa.

Harry y Hermione se miraban sin saber que hacer. Nunca habían cruzado una sola palabra con Theodore Nott, a pesar de llevar seis años en el mismo colegio y en el mismo curso. En algunas clases habían incluso coincidido, pero nunca se les pasó por la mente entablar conversación con un Slytherin. Menos aún sabiendo como de hecho sabían que su padre era mortífago.

Claudia pareció dar un traspié y acabó agarrándose del brazo de su acompañante mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Parece que no os habéis ido desesperados de esperar- comentó la chica intentando aguantar la risa- en realidad había una gran fiesta organizada y conseguí escaparme, pero me tomé alguna cerveza de mantequilla, aunque me apuesto lo que queráis a que llevaba "aditivos", porque no es normal cómo se me está subiendo, y eso que sólo me he tomado una, si me llego a tomar más creo que hubiese acompañado a Draco-aseguró la chica a su acompañante que permanecía completamente sereno, tenso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose lo unos a los otros cuando de pronto Claudia Volvió a hablar muy preocupada.

-huy, casi me olvido, no se donde quedó mi educación. No se si conocéis a Teo, Bueno, el señor Theodore Nott- se corrigió la chica en tono solemne- Teo, ella es Hermione Granger. Hermione, él es Theodore Nott, puedes intentar llamarle Teíto, aunque no le gusta nada, pero es muy divertido ver la cara que pone cada vez que lo intento- Claudia se quedó expectante para ver el saludo, aunque los aludidos parecían bastante incómodos- Vamos chicos, no puedo creer que los ingleses seáis tan desagradables, en España, nos damos dos besos cuando somos presentados. En las mejillas, no es necesario que suba tanto la temperatura- aclaró la chica, pero para su decepción, los aludidos parecían indecisos- No puedo creerlo¿acaso no sabéis dar un beso en la mejilla, un momento, que voy a hacer una demostración. Veamos, necesito un voluntario ¿Harry o Roberto? Roberto es español, sin duda alguna sabe como se saluda a alguien al ser presentado. Venga Roberto, te he elegido como voluntario, ven aquí ahora mismo- exigió la chica.

¡Claudia, estás completamente borracha- le regañó el aludido sin moverse un solo centímetro de su sitio.

¿Tanto has necesitado estudiar para darte cuenta? Ya sé que estoy borracha, no es necesario que me digas lo que ya sé, y tampoco necesito que me digas que estoy haciendo el ridículo, eso también lo sé. Pero aquí estos dos no saben cómo saludarse y eso hay que solucionarlo, así que mueve el culo y ven aquí ahorita mismo- dijo ella en tono autoritario.

-Conste que te hago caso porque has estado malita mucho tiempo dijo el chico aunque seguro que estos saben como saludarse.

-Me da igual, ahora quiero darte dos besos. Mira mi queridísimo ex que me concede todos mis caprichitos- contestó la chica más contenta que unas castañuelas al ver que su hermano se acercaba y le daba dos besos.

-Venga, Harry, ahora tú también tendrás que darme dos besos, después de todo hace mucho que no nos veíamos y no vas a ser tú menos que Roberto¿no?

¿yo- preguntó Harry poniéndose instantáneamente colorado.

-No veo por aquí a otro Harry, así que claro que es a ti¿o acaso me vas a hacer el feo?

Harry no esperó a que se lo repitiesen otra vez, y se levantó del suelo, como propulsado por un muelle, lentamente se acercó a la chica y suavemente, le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Estupendo, aplaudió la chica, ahora os toca a vosotros- dijo observando fijamente a Hermione y a Teo que ante la insistencia, no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que la chica pedía y se saludaron dándose sendos besos en las mejillas.

¡Mal¡Muy mal, No lo habéis dicho.

¿Dicho qué- dijo Hermione asustada ante el grito de Claudia.

¡Encantado de conocerte-dijo Claudia como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo¿es que nunca os han presentado a nadie?

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo Nott en tono cansado ante las exigencias de Claudia.

-Igualmente- le contestó Hermione.

-Regular nada más- los regañó Claudia- Bueno, vamos a seguir, Teo este es Roberto Aragón, mi famoso ex – comentó la chica riendo- Robertito querido, él es Theodore Nott, mi primer amigo de Slytherin.

Roberto, no queriendo dar posibilidades a que Claudia volviese a ponerse pesada, tendió la mano al chico de modo cortés, diciendo muy claramente- Es un placer conocerte, Theodore.

-Igualmente, le contestó el chico.

-Estupendo, se nota que Roberto sí está bien enseñado- comentó la chica satisfecho- Y por último pero no menos importante, te presento al archiconocido Harry Potter, el fantástico buscador de Gryffindor y por lo tanto nuestro rival, así que ándate con ojo cuando juguemos contra él. Harry, te presento a Theodore Nott, no tan archiconocido como tú, pero sí que juega al quidditch, y además esta en la casa de Slytherin, mi casa y por lo tanto la mejor de todas.

Ambos chicos sonrieron ante la presentación y se dieron la mano mientras se saludaban de modo educado.

-Una vez acabadas las presentaciones, os diré, que he puesto a Teo en antecedentes, es decir le he contado de que va todo esto como le he contado mi último sueño, lamento chincharos, pero sabe más que vosotros. Por cierto- dijo Claudia reparando de repente en la presencia de Harry¿Qué demonios hace él aquí- le preguntó a Hermione mientras señalaba a Harry.

-Bueno, insistió en ayudarnos, y Roberto- dijo remarcando el nombre- decidió que Harry debía saber lo que pasaba.

Claudia pareció meditar profundamente en lo que Hermione le había dicho- No me gusta que contéis cosas sobre mí y mis sueños sin consultarme, pero si Roberto fue el que decidió, pues está bien, le perdonaré por esta vez, además creo que realmente Harry debía saber lo que pasaba, si es que no se lo toma demasiado a pecho, claro.

-Harry, no puedo garantizar los resultados, pero intentaremos salvar a quién quiera que esté perdido en la oscuridad, y además tengo una noticia que daros, tenemos fecha límite de rescate, tendrá que ser antes del veintiuno de diciembre o eso decían en mi último sueño. Y estoy empezando a ponerme muy malita- afirmó la chica a media que palidecía- Roberto, rápido, ayúdame a levantarme, creo que no es buena idea que me siente con este colocón que tengo encima-dijo mientras levantaba las manos esperando a que su hermano la ayudara a ponerse en pie cosa que el chico no tardó en hacer, mientras la hacía caminar en círculos en torno a los demás, que la miraban preocupados.

-quizás deberíais ir a la enfermería- sugirió Hermione.

-hay, pillina, tú lo que quieres es que nos quiten puntos por andar borrachos a las cinco de la tarde- le regañó Claudia bromeando, mientras caminaba tranquila y empezaba a recuperar su color normal- No, en serio, creo que ya se me está pasando- aclaró la chica ahora más lúcida-Vale Roberto, creo que ya no es necesario que me ayudes a hacer el ridículo en público. Ya estoy mejor. Siento haberos hecho pasar este mal rato- se disculpó la chica.

- No te preocupes, ha sido divertido- dijo Hermione quitando importancia.

-En todo caso es cierto, en el último sueño, me decían claramente que nuestro límite era el veintiuno de diciembre, así que tendremos que ponernos las pilas, porque todo este lío de las runas debería estar más que listo para entonces. ¿Y bien, que habéis descubierto vosotros en todo este tiempo?

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Contestó Hermione feliz.

-Tener noticias es todo un avance- la felicitó Claudia- Primero las malas.

-Vale. Las runas son de origen oscuro, por lo tanto es fácil imaginar que el libro debe contener magia muy poderosa y peligrosa.

¿y las buenas-preguntó claudia esperanzada.

-Sabemos quién es el autor del libro.

¿Lo sabemos-preguntó Claudia.

-Se trata de Gindewald, cuya biografía considero innecesaria de mencionar- Contestó Hermione preocupada.

-Grindewald fue derrotado por el… director, quizás deberíamos hablar de todo esto con él- sugirió Claudia.

-Me parece una buena idea apoyó Roberto, mientras tanto, quizás deberíamos investigar más sobre todo lo relacionado con él.

-En este caso no será difícil encontrar libros sobre él, en la biblioteca hay toda una sección dedicada a su persona- comentó Hermione desmoralizada.

-El problema es que no sabemos qué es lo que buscamos- comentó Roberto.

-Bueno, ahora somos cinco, supongo que entre todos podremos encontrar algo de provecho¿no- sugirió Harry.

-Estupendo. Entonces empezaremos ahora mismo¿te parece bien, verdad Teo- preguntó Claudia.

El aludido dio un pequeño salto, nunca se imaginó envuelto en uno de aquellos famosos líos en los que siempre estaban involucrados los famosos Gryffindors, y sentirse parte de un grupo era una sensación nueva, siempre había sido bastante individualista, pero aquella chica parecía haberlo vuelto todo del revés.

-Sí, claro-fue la contestación del Slytherin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya llevaban un buen rato en la biblioteca, cuando Claudia decidió que había llegado la hora de hablar con el director, iría ella sola.

Camino del despacho de su abuelo, cambió de opinión, y se encaminó hacia la enfermería, pero cuando llegó comprobó entristecida que Lupin ya se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

Finalmente se encontraba frente a la Gárgola que guardaba la puerta hacia las estancias del director, dijo la contraseña, que averiguó tras probar con unas cuantas golosinas y subió. Tras comprobar que su abuelo estaba solo en el despacho, cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Hola, abu querido- dijo ella mientras abrazaba al director que se había levantado de su asiento y la envolvía en un abrazo protector.

-Me alegra comprobar que todo salió incluso mejor de lo planeado, te encuentro fuerte como un roble y hecha una trapecista de circo según se dice por ahí- le comentó el mientras la miraba con cariño.

-Supongo que son efectos secundarios de la transformación, ni siquiera lo pensé cuando salté de la escoba, sólo me dejé llevar- explicó la chica.

-En cierto modo, deberías agradecerlo a la poción que preparó tu padre con la ayuda del pequeño Brian.

-No intentes liarme abuelo, que te conozco. A punto estuvo todo de fallar, no faltó nada para que no quedasen de mí ni los huesos. Lupín no era suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a los demás licántropos, en realidad era el más débil de todos, pero consiguió cogerles desprevenidos, y te advierto que después le dieron una buena por dejarles sin presa, creo que le perdonaron la vida como un regalo a la nueva miembro de la manada, es decir, en cierto modo creo que les pedí que le dejasen, aunque hablábamos sin palabras. Eran innecesarias.

-Gracias a que mantienes tu conciencia, quizás puedas ser de gran ayuda en las investigaciones sobre los licántropos. Podrías abogar en vuestra defensa frente al ministerio.

¿el ministerio-preguntó Claudia.

-Sí, tenemos dos meses para inscribirte en su registro como nueva licántropo. Lamentablemente es un trámite que no podemos eludir, a pesar de que no supones riesgo para los humanos, tendrás que registrarte, en todo caso ya lo saben por San Mungo, será puro papeleo.

-De todos modos, yo no había venido para hablar sobre mi nueva condición. En realidad se trata de una investigación referente a un sueño que tengo, no merece la pena que intente ocultártelo, aunque prefiero que no intervengas por ahora, abu.

-Así que ya estas metida en algún lío, y supongo que no estás sola.

-Abu…

-De acuerdo, no te pregunto nada por ahora. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Se trata de Gindewald-le soltó ella sin rodeos.

-Claudia, no tiene sentido que hurguéis en todo esto. No se como lo habéis averiguado, pero ya se lo dije a Harry, era demasiado tarde para Sirius.

¿Cómo lo sabes abuelo¿cómo sabes que se trata de Sirius?

¿Acaso no ibas a preguntarme sobre la puerta del abismo- le preguntó el anciano mientras miraba a la chica a través de sus lentes de media luna.

-Pues no- repuso ella muy seria-pero ya que estás explícame que es eso de la puerta de los abismos.

-La puerta del abismo-dijo él corrigiéndola- es el portal que atravesó Sirius en el departamento de los misterios del ministerio. Fue un portal creado por Gindewald, en el que se supone que el mago encerraba a otros en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra, en la que carecían de poder y de la que no podían escapar.

¿Podían-preguntó Claudia intentando ahondar en el misterio.

-El portal había sido creado por Grindewald, él era capaz de dominarlo y se supone, que podía invertirlo, es decir, podía liberar a aquellos a los que encerraba, pero nunca supimos como hacerlo, como puedes imaginar, si no pudimos hacerlo hace cincuenta años, es impensable que podamos hacerlo ahora. Sirius está perdido- sentenció el anciano con tristeza.

-Ya…-contestó Claudia pensativa- de todos modos, porqué no me cuentas lo que pasó.

-Es una vieja historia-le advirtió el anciano.

-Pues vale-contestó claudia sin moverse de la silla en la que se había sentado.

-La verdad es que hace mucho que no pensaba en todo aquello, pero lo recuerdo con bastante claridad. Ocurrió casi al final de la segunda guerra mundial. ¿Habéis estudiado las guerras mundiales?

-Sí, son guerras en las que intervienen muchos países- contestó la chica segura.

-Ya, pero no intervienen todos, no se llaman mundiales por el número de países implicados, sino porque en ella luchan ambos mundos, el mágico y el no mágico. Tanto en el mundo mágico como en el otro, siempre se han desarrollado muchas guerras, casi todas sin motivos que merezcan morir por ellos, pero a pesar de todo, no sabemos aprender de nuestros errores, y los cometemos una y otra vez, enzarzándonos en luchas sin sentido por el poder o el dinero de aquellos que rara vez se manchan las manos en la batalla. En aquella ocasión estaban implicados ambos mundos, en bloques más o menos similares. Grindewald era un mago extremadamente poderoso, algunas de sus creaciones no han podido ser desentrañadas aún hoy en día, entre las que se encuentran la puerta del abismo de la que sabemos su funcionamiento por encima, pero no como activarla o dominarla.

En la última batalla contra las fuerzas de Grindewald fuimos muchos los que luchamos en ambos bandos. Habíamos conseguido averiguar dónde se ocultaba y un grupo de los nuestros fuimos en su búsqueda. Logramos entrar en el castillo dispuestos a capturar al Mago y tuvimos que luchar contra muchos de sus seguidores para poder alcanzar la torre en la que el mago permanecía atrincherado. Muchos de los nuestros cayeron en aquella batalla. Muchos de los otros también cayeron. Muchos magos en ambos casos jóvenes, poderosos e inteligentes cuya fuerza debería haber servido para cosas mejores. Algunos consiguieron huir. Finalmente un grupo aceptable conseguimos entrar en la sala que había sido el núcleo de su poder, en la que permanecían la mayoría de los objetos que había creado el mago. Pero él no estaba. Sólo había una persona en aquel lugar. Se trataba de Astrid, su segunda, su mano derecha. Una bruja terriblemente poderosa, que parecía esperarnos. Durante unos instantes, todos parecíamos paralizados, todos menos esa mujer y una de las nuestras Ekaterina Poshlova, una bruja rusa, a la que yo apenas conocía. Parecían conocerse y Astrid le dijo algo, algo en ruso, del que yo sólo sabía cómo decir sí y vodka. Ekaterina se alteró mucho al oír lo que la otra le decía, y corrió hacia ella, pero salió disparada al impactar contra un campo de fuerza. Astrid sacó su varita y frente a todos nosotros la rompió en dos pedazos. A continuación, sacó un puñal y se lo clavó ante los gritos desesperados de Ekaterina, que volvió a correr hacia la bruja sabiendo que esta vez el campo de fuerza no la rechazaría y se abrazó al cuerpo agonizante de Astrid, que ahora le hablaba tranquila, con sus últimas fuerzas, se quitó un colgante y se lo dio Ekaterina. Más tarde nos enteramos de que ambas eran hermanas. Hermanas que lucharon en bandos contrarios.

El ministerio confiscó, estudió y clasificó todos los artefactos que allí había, los que no mostraron actividad mágica maligna o de especial interés fue subastado, tras la guerra había mucho que reconstruir.

¿Y el colgante de Astrid-preguntó Claudia.

-Fue estudiado y al no mostrar actividad mágica, fue devuelto a Ekaterina.

-Pero Grindewald… no aparece en tu historia.

-Grindewald nunca apareció. Hicimos encantamientos en la sala de demostraban que Grindewald había estado allí instantes antes de nuestra llegada, de hecho varios magos y brujas se habían desaparecido justo antes de nuestra llegada, los rastreamos y capturamos a la mayoría, pero no Grindewald, él no se había desaparecido. Lo que pasó con él es un secreto que Astrid y los otros nunca revelaron.

-Quizás atravesó la puerta de los abismos- dedujo Claudia.

-Era una posibilidad, pero si fue así, alguien debía abrir la puerta desde este lado para que pudiese volver a salir, y nadie lo hizo nunca. De todos modos Grindewald era un mago muy poderoso que disponía de muchos recursos.

-Años después, todos los que estuvimos en aquella última batalla fuimos reunidos en Londres, en diversos actos conmemorativos por el final de la guerra. Y encontré por casualidad un colgante extrañamente llamativo, era el colgante de Astrid, así que busqué a Ekaterina y se lo devolví. Durante la guerra a penas habíamos intercambiado unas pocas palabras, pero en aquella fiesta conversamos durante horas, bailamos y el resto es historia.

¿Ekaterina era mi bisabuela- Preguntó Claudia incrédula.

-Sí, aquella hermosa joven accedió a compartir conmigo los años más felices de mi vida- confirmó el anciano en tono nostálgico.

¿Hace mucho que murió, mamá nunca me habló de ella.

-Sí, hace ya muchos años, demasiados. Mi pequeña Irina, tenía diecisiete años cuando su madre murió, y ella le siguió a penas tres años después.

Claudia no quería ahondar en el dolor de su abuelo, pero no podía dejar de preguntar¿por qué¿Por qué murieron abu?

-Fueron atacadas. En realidad siempre fuimos blanco de los últimos seguidores de Grindewald, supongo que por venganza. Pero no sólo nosotros, todos los que tomaron parte en la última batalla nunca tuvieron la completa sensación de seguridad, de vez en cuando conseguían sus fines, y asesinaban a los que formaron parte de aquel grupo, después, sus familiares pasaron también a ser objetivo. Ekaterina siempre tuvo la certeza de que moriría a manos de ellos, pero parecía ser algo que tenía asumido, aunque siempre intentó proteger a Irina, tras su muerte yo no fui capaz de defenderla. Yo no podía vivir sin Ekaterina, y descuidé a Irina, después poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, ni siquiera supe que era abuelo- dijo en tono amargo el anciano mientras una lágrima se derramaba.

Claudia se acercó a él y le abrazó-Ahora nos tienes a nosotros abu. Nosotros te cuidaremos como lo habría hecho la bisa.

-Gracias pequeña- contestó el anciano, que ahora parecía incluso más viejo.

-Pero abu, entonces, el medallón que me dio mi madre…

-era el colgante de Astrid, tu tía-bisabuela-completó él- Todas las mujeres de la familia han mantenido la superstición de que aquel medallón fue responsable de nuestra unión, tu abuela y tu madre confiaron ciegamente en esa superstición. Yo puedo decirte que muchas veces examiné el medallón y nunca encontré rastro alguno de magia activa. Aunque, como ya te habrá dicho tu madre, si algún día pierdes el medallón, el chico que te lo devuelva será el amor de tu vida.

-Eso no me lo había dicho, mamá me dijo que era muy valioso, un tesoro familiar, y papá insistió mucho en que ni se me ocurriese perderlo si no quería perder mi cabeza también. El decía que yo era demasiado pequeña para tener algo tan valioso.

-Este Severus siempre tan protector- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

¡Y todo era para que no me echase novio- se quejó Claudia indignada.

-No me extrañaría en absoluto-corroboró.

-De todos modos son simples supersticiones yo nunca tendré un amor de mi vida, nunca podría condenar a alguien a unirse a una licántropo. Cómo podría hacerle eso a alguien a quién amase realmente. La tradición terminará conmigo abuelo-dijo Claudia con tristeza.

-Claudia, si esa persona te quiere de verdad, no le importará tu situación.

-Si yo le quiero a él de verdad, no querría condenarlo a eso.

-Quizás para esa persona la condena sería no darle opción a elegir.

-No lo sé abu, no lo sé.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahora más que nunca Claudia deseaba recuperar el colgante que le había dado su madre, pero Harry lo había encontrado, si se lo devolvía significaría eso que… Claudia giró bruscamente la cabeza intentando quitarse aquella idea de la mente. No podía hacerle eso, ella era una licántropo. ¿Pero realmente existía el amor de tu vida? El chico perfecto… Y saber quién era sin lugar a dudas. Alguien con quién compartir una vida, reír, discutir, disfrutar, descubrir, envejecer junto a esa persona que te comprende y te apoya. Que siempre estará ahí por ti. Esa persona a la que ofrecer lo mejor de uno mismo. ¿Era Harry esa persona para ella?

Claudia se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. ¡Él estaría dentro! Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía entrar. Y sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando con alguien. Cuando se volvió de modo inconsciente dio un grito y saltó hacia atrás asustada a punto de caer al suelo y cometer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

Harry la miraba sorprendido sin entender del todo la reacción de la chica.

-Perdona, me asustaste, no te esperaba, me sorprendí- intentó justificarse la chica de modo nervioso.

-Debo estar más despeinado que de costumbre- la justificó él sonriendo.

-Sí, será eso- corroboró ella siguiendo la broma- ah, es ese mechón, déjame un momento y lo pongo en su sitio- dijo ella echando mano a un mechón de pelo del chico.

Harry se puso instantáneamente rojo al notar cómo la chica manipulaba su pelo, durante unos instantes sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, a penas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Claudia le sonrió. Harry notó que esa sonrisa encerraba algo más. Era como si algo hubiese terminado antes siquiera de empezar, pero no podía definirlo.

Claudia lo supo, no necesitaba medallones. Su corazón lo gritaba, aquel chico que estaba apenas a unos centímetros, aquel chico de intensos ojos verdes, era el chico de su vida, y por eso lo dejaría libre. Era… el mejor regalo que podía hacerle. Le daría la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a alguien normal. Alguien mejor.

-Listo- declaró Claudia sintiendo como le faltaba el aire y sintiendo un peso que la oprimía- ahora ninguna chica se asustará.

-Gracias. Es un alivio saberlo.

¿Están todos en la biblioteca-preguntó ella eludiendo la mirada del chico.

-En realidad todos están cenando, tardabas mucho y pensamos que irías directamente al gran salón.

-Vaya, me había olvidado por completo de la hora que era-dijo ella confusa al comprobar que la luz del sol parecía haberse ido hacía ya mucho- de todos modos no me apetece comer nada. Después de la fiestecilla, creo que tengo aún el estómago revuelto. Por cierto, quiero disculparme otra vez contigo, antes te hice pasar un mal rato- comentó la chica un poco avergonzada al recordar toda la escena.

-No te preocupes, en realidad fue bastante divertido-comentó el chico sonriendo.

-Hummm¿no te estarás riendo de mí-dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida intentando simular normalidad a pesar de sentir que el mundo se rompía a su alrededor mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de que era lo mejor.

-déjame pensarlo un momeno, sí, definitivamente me estoy riendo de ti- le contestó.

¡Oye¡Te parece bonito¡Estaba bajo los efectos de alguna pócima que le echaron a mi bebida¿y si le hubiesen echado veneno-miró simulando su enfado al chico que bromeaba frente a ella y que la hacía sentirse de aquel modo.

-No creo que los Slytherin estuviesen dispuestos a perder a la mejor cazadora del colegio.

¿Te gustó el partido?

-Nunca me gustó demasiado el estilo de Slytherin, pero ganasteis con claridad, y… tú estuviste estupenda.

-Gracias, y lo siento.

¿por qué?

-Porque os vamos a arrasar cuando nos enfrentemos- le dijo ella riendo.

-Eso está por verse-le contestó Harry en tono retador-Ron es muy bueno.

-Ron es el guardián de tu equipo¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces él será mi adversario.

-De todos modos, antes tendreis que jugar contra Ravenclaw.

Claudia sonrió ampliamente-estoy deseando que llegue ese partido.

¿Es por Cho-le preguntó Harry en cierto modo preocupado.

-Mira Harry, yo sé que es tu amiga y todo eso, pero no voy a engañarte, esa chica me cae como una patada en el estómago, y es mutuo.

-Pero Cho no es mala chica-intentó defenderla Harry.

-Pues lo siento, pero no me gusta, me repele y es algo que no va a cambiar-contestó ella tajante.

-Bueno, tú misma. Cambiando de tema¿has averiguado algo con Dumbledore?

Claudia miró a Harry en cierto modo preocupada, no sabía como se tomaría el chico lo que tenía que decirle.

-Sí, aunque creo que es mejor que os lo cuente cuando estemos todos.

-No es Sirius¿verdad? No tiene nada que ver con él.

-Harry, es mejor que estemos todos-le contestó ella pensando que si estaba Hermione ella sabría como ayudar a Harry para lo que vendría.

-Vale, me rindo-dijo el chico alzando los brazos.

-De todos modos es tarde, creo que es mejor que quedemos para otro día.

¿Qué tal mañana-sugirió el chico de ojos verdes.

-Te ha dado fuerte¿eh?

-Es que me tienes intrigado, y como no has querido contarme nada…

-Está bien-concedió la chica- Yo mañana tengo adivinación por la tarde y salgo a las tres y media, hasta la clase de DCAO tenemos más de tres horas¿qué tal a las cuatro?

-Vale, pero en el lago hace frío ya a esa hora. ¿Conoces la sala de los requerimientos-le preguntó él.

-No.

-Entonces podemos quedar en el pasillo del cuarto piso, desde ahí os llevaremos.

-Pues hasta mañana-se despidió la chica- de todos modos nos veremos en clase.

-Adiós- le dijo él mientras la observaba alejarse.

Al llegar a la sala común, se dio cuenta de que sonreía como un idiota, sin motivo aparente. Ron estaba en una de las mesas, solitario, sentado de espaldas a la sala, de modo que no podía verle, haciendo un trabajo que Snape les había encargado para el día siguiente, y se dio cuenta de que él no lo tenía terminado aún, pero no importaba, nada podría arruinar aquel día maravilloso, y como un tonto se cogía un mechón de su alborotado pelo.

-Ron, pelirrojo¿Cómo va ese trabajillo-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de su amigo que al alzar la vista se notaba que aún estaba molesto¿pero todavía estás enfadado? Venga hombre, que no es para tanto. Además, tenías razón.

¿yo-preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido ante el abrumador cambio de actitud de su hasta entonces triste y taciturno amigo¿En qué tenía razón?

Harry, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie prestaba atención a lo que tenía que decirle a su amigo, y acercándose a él dijo en un susurro- en que me gusta ella.

¿Qué- preguntó Ron que no se había enterado de lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-Que me gusta, Ron, que me gusta- le contestó Harry sin alzar mucho la voz.

-que te gusta ¿qué-preguntó el pelirrojo, en un volumen de voz que a Harry le pareció alarmantemente alto.

Harry miró a su alrededor, imaginándo que todos en la sala común estarían observandole con curiosidad, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención.

¡Ron¿es que quieres que se entere todo el colegio- le regañó.

-Vale, vale, pero habla con claridad que no hay quién te entienda-se defendió el pelirrojo divertido sabiendo ya por donde iban los tiros.

-Que me gusta ella-dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ron también sonrió al ver tan contento a su amigo-Muy bonito, tu jugando a Casanova mientras yo tengo que hacer el trabajo de Snape-le recriminó en tono de broma.

-Pero me lo dejarás¿verdad- le preguntó Harry.

-Antes tendrás que contarme qué es lo que ha pasado para que vengas tan feliz- exigió el pelirrojo.

-En realidad no ha pasado nada-intentó evadir Harry la cara interrogante de su amigo-aunque deberías unirte al club de la runa fantasma-dijo bautizando al grupo- si quieres saber cómo Hermione acabó dándo besos a Nott-soltó Harry esperando ver la cara de Ron.

¿QUÉ- gritó Ron.

-Lo sabía, sabía que te pondrías celoso- dijo Harry en tono triunfal.

-No son celos- se defendió Ron en tono molesto- pero no es posible que Hermione…- tu te estás quedando conmigo-concluyó.

-Bueno, más o menos-admitió Harry- Claudia vino a la reunión con él, y cuando fuimos presentados se empeñó en que nos saludásemos como hacían en su país, ya sabes dos besos en la cara. Pero prometo que no pasó nada más. Yo los vigilé con cuidado.

-Gracias-contestó irónico Ron-pero te digo una vez más que a mí no me gusta Hermione.

-Es un alivio saberlo-dijo la prefecta, que sin que los chicos se hubiesen dado cuenta, había llegado y estaba ahora junto a ellos, acompañada por Roberto.

-Hermione… estás aquí-dijo Ron sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues sí, esta es la sala común de Gryffindor y yo pertenezco a Gryffindor, así que no es tan extraño que esté aquí¿o te molesta?

-No, no Hermione, claro que no-negó el pelirrojo.

-De todos modos me voy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo aquí. Buenas noches-dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Espera, Hermione…-pero Ron no pudo detener a la chica y se sentó de nuevo, enfadado.

-Yo, también me voy. Hasta mañana-se despidió Roberto que veía como el horizonte se llenaba de nubarrones.

Harry, miró a su amigo compadeciéndolo.

-He vuelto a meter la pata ¿verdad-preguntó Ron.

-Hasta el fondo-le confirmó Harry.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio y se puso manos a la obra con los ejercicios para pociones. Harry, no sabía que decir sin provocar el enfado de su amigo, así que tomando ejemplo también se dedicó al ensayo sobre pociones metamórficas.

El tiempo había pasado, y era casi medianoche cuando terminaron por fin. La sala común estaba desierta y tan sólo se oía el suave crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

-Harry, no es por aguarte la fiesta, pero lo he estado pensando y no te enfades conmigo, pero no creo que esa chica sea… la mejor elección.

¿Qué quieres decir con la mejor elección- preguntó Harry suspicaz.

-quiero decir, lo que he dicho. Pero piénsalo, Harry. Es una Slytherin, de sobra sabemos cómo son los Slytherin. La mayor parte de los mortífagos pertenecieron a la casa de Slytherin.

-Pettigrew era Gryffindor-dijo Harry con resentimiento al nombrarle.

¿Qué?

-Pettigrew era Gryffindor y uno de los peores mortífagos. Cualquiera puede ser mortífago.

-Sí, pero cualquier Slytherin tiene más papeletas que lo demás para llegar a serlo.

-eso no es algo que me importe, ella no es así. Incluso es de sangre mixta.

-Yo no apostaría por eso. Ningún Slytherin excepto quién tú sabes ha sido de sangre mezclada. Si realmente es mixta, debe tener dotes especiales para haber entrado en esa casa. Roberto apareció con ella, y organizaron todo aquel teatro trayendo a los padres de los nuevos alumnos, si los padres de Roberto eran unos impostores, no me extrañaría que el caso de ella fuese similar. Realmente no sabemos nada de ella.

-Ron, me da igual lo que me digas, yo confío en ella, no me importaría que fuese hija del mismísimo Voldemort, a mí quién me importa es ella, no de quién es hija. Nada podrá hacerme cambiar de idea.

-Pero Harry, cómo podrían salir un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, es antinatural. Todos los de Slytherin pondrían el grito en el cielo, por no hablar de los Gryffindor.

-Ron, a estas alturas poco me importa lo que piense el colegio. Ya una vez pensaron que era el heredero de Slytherin y sobreviví.

Ron se iba quedando sin argumentos con los que convencer a su amigo¿Y Cho?

¿Cho, Ron, con ella nunca funcionó y lo sabes¿a qué viene ahora sacar a Cho? Realmente se te acaban las ideas si tienes que recurrir a Cho.

-Es que no sé como hacerte ver que te estás equivocando- se quejó Ron.

-Es que no me estoy equivocando, nunca estuve tan seguro de algo Ron, Claudia es para mí, lo que Lily debió ser para mi padre.

-No me digas que ya estás pensando en tener pequeños Harry corriendo por el mundo-dijo Ron Llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

¡Ron-se quejó Harry.

-Vale, como quieras, si estás tan seguro, supongo que no me queda otra, tendré que echarte una mano.

¿Echarme una mano-preguntó Harry inseguro sobre el significado de esto último.

-Por supuesto, te brindaré mi sabio consejo para que esa chica caiga a tus pies, porque todavía no ha pasado nada ¿no¿no te has declarado ni nada por el estilo¿verdad?

-No Ron, no, pero no estoy seguro de que tu consejo sea…

¿Sea-preguntó Ron ofendido.

-Ron, no nos engañemos¿con cuantas chicas has salido?

-Eso no es relevante. No lo he hecho, porque no me lo he propuesto.

-Ya.

-No me ha gustado ese tono, Harry. Y para que lo sepas, cuando yo quiera, hago, chas- dijo chasqueando los dedos- y quién yo quiera cae a mis pies rendida.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Lo verás querido amigo, lo verás, pero a su debido tiempo. Además ahora debemos concentrarnos en ti.

-Pues, para ayudarme deberías conocerla algo más y lo único que se me ocurre es que te unas a nosotros y nos ayudes con todo eso de las runas.

Ron pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes- está bien. Lo hare.

-Roberto también viene, así que deberías hacer las paces con él- dijo Harry sabiendo que había pillado a su amigo.

¡Harry, Roberto es …

-Ron necesito tu ayuda- imploró Harry de modo teatral.

-Jo, Harry, tienes un amigo que no te lo mereces de bueno que soy. Está bien, hablaré mañana con él.

-Estupendo, y por último, no sé si antes quedó claro, pero te advierto que Nott también est�, así que no metas la pata, es amigo de Claudia, y si confiamos en ella, también deberemos confiar en él- dijo el moreno aunque esto último de adaptarse a la presencia de Theodore Nott también le resultaba algo casi antinatural. Nott era un auténtico Slytherin, cuyo padre era un mortífago. El chico no era su padre, pero era una situación extraña a pesar de todo.

-Definitivamente el amor te ha trastornado-dijo Ron dando el caso por perdido¡estamos hablando de Theodore Nott¿Cómo demonios esperas que confíe en él?

-No lo sé Ron, pero no quiero meter la pata con ella. Al menos disimula. No sé, intenta conocerle un poco. En realidad nunca hemos hablado con él¿no?

-Tu estás majara. Y todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido meter a un Slytherin en todo esto? Espera, no me contestes, que lo hago yo solito: a una Slytherin. Es una mezcla antinatural¡Gryffindors con Slytherins-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

-Es lo que siempre nos dice el sombrero, debemos unirnos todas las casas-dijo Harry poco convencido.

-Ya, y también dice que Voldemort es malo y las guerras también¿ Y crees que alguien le hace caso al sombrero¡hay cosas imposibles!

-Me da igual, hazlo por mí¿no lo harías por tu mejor amigo?

-Esto es chantaje-se quejó el pelirrojo- ya estás empezando a parecer Slytherin.

¿Pero lo intentarás?

¡Lo que tiene que hacer uno por los amigos!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Listo, hasta aquí este capítulo, largo, esta vez no podeis negarlo.

Un beso, y ya sabeis, cuantos más reviews, más motivación para el próximo capítulo. Así que de vosotros depende.

Sed felices.


	33. La devolución del medallón

Hola a todos. Al fin de vuelta. ¡Viva!

En primer lugar, contestaré a los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que los dejáis, ciertamente lo decimos todos, o casi todos los que escribimos fics, pero realmente anima mucho, saber que hay alguien ahí que lee tus historias o delirios mentales.

**Vampiresa**: Espero que ya hayas leído el capi, porque la verdad es que he tardado un poco en actualizar, en todo caso espero que te haya gustado. Admito que el capitulo anterior fue muuuy largo, pero seguro que tardáis menos en leerlo, que yo en escribirlo. En fin, un Besazo.

**Ginny84**: No ha sido muy pronto, pero aquí está la actualización. Y bueno, en este capi, Harry sigue en sus trece de conquistar a la chica, ya verás las sugerencias de Ron… En todo caso, no tienes más que leer. Un beso.

**Kimita-potter: **¡Hola, creo que nunca antes había "hablado" contigo, así que un saludo. Espero que este capi también te guste, y aunque tardé un poquito, aquí está recién salido del word. Un besazo.

**Tenshi Lain: **¡Hola dúo! Sí, el capítulo anterior, además de hiperlargo tenía mucho de donde coger, me temo que este no es tan largo, pero no quería tardar más. Al menos, pasa algo que a mi maquiavélica mente le divierte relacionado con Severus, que el pobre no hacía mucho últimamente, pero en este capi al menos, se enfada, pa no variar, jajajajaj. Respecto a lo de Shojo, pues no lo había pensado así, pero realmente en casi todos los fics podemos encontrar estudiantes y romanticismo, no puedo negar la influencia, últimamente leo mucho, y a veces hasta imagino como sería mi fic en formato manga, sería guay, pero que le vamos a hacer, no soy taaan buena dibujando, que más quisiera… En fin que me enrollo. Un besazo para cada una. Chao.

**Idril Black: **¡Hola guapetona¿Qué tal esas vacaciones? Por fin consigo subir el capítulo, cuando no es el ordenador, no tengo tiempo, o al revés. Este capi no es taaan largo, pero que le vamos a hacer, o eso o tardo más en subirlo y ante la elección, pues me decidí por subirlo de una vez. Las cosas entre Harry y Clau van a ser algo más que hasta ahora, aunque no te hagas ilusiones, la chica no quiere cargar a Harry con una licántropo, ya veremos que ocurre, aunque en este capítulo algo va a pasar que Severus va a presenciar en primera fila, jajajaja. No te digo más, sólo tienes que leer. Un besazo.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo.

…………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: Estos personajes, excepto Andrea y sus hijos, no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y no sé quien más; no gano dinero con ellos así que no me demanden, por favor.

Tras el Velo

Elanor Black

**Capítulo 33. La devolución del medallón.**

La mañana había sido larga.

Frente al espejo al levantarse, el primero del dormitorio, no sabía si debía intentar domar su pelo especialmente o dejarlo a su aire con la esperanza de que ella intentase volver a peinarle. Tras una hora y ante la insistencia de sus compañeros para que dejase libre el baño no fue capaz de decidirse y acabó dejándolo como siempre.

No la vio durante el desayuno, ni en la clase de pociones, a pesar de que Harry consiguió llegar de los primeros para contrariedad de Ron y sorpresa de Hermione, ella no había llegado aún. De hecho fue la última alumna en entrar, justo delante de Snape, que aquel día parecía extrañamente deprimido, cosa que a Harry alivió ya que pareció olvidar quitarles puntos o criticarle como siempre hacía a cada oportunidad.

Claudia se había sentado junto a Nott que le había guardado el sitio. Harry miraba frecuentemente en su dirección, pero la chica parecía siempre muy concentrada en su poción o en los apuntes que tomaba. Era como si el día anterior no hubiese existido, excepto porque al salir de clases, se cruzaron y consiguió saludarla, ella contestó de modo amistoso, pero algo no encajaba, parecía tensa. Nott también le saludó, y aunque para Harry era una situación rara, también contestó al saludo de modo amistoso.

El resto de la mañana fue interminable. Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió concentrarse en las clases de encantamientos y Herbología, y Ron lo miraba en tono compasivo.

No parece que te haga mucho caso, compañero.

gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Esa era toda la ayuda que me ibas a dar?

Tienes que hacer algo para llamar su atención.

¡Ron, esperas acaso que le cante algo.

Sería divertido, aunque quizás si haces eso lo más probable es que la pierdas para siempre. Yo más bien me refería a que le regalases algo, Fred siempre dice que a una chica hay que tenerla contenta y que a todas les gustan los regalos.

¡Cómo esperas que le regale algo¿con qué excusa?

Pues, porque se acaba de curar, por ejemplo.

No se…

Dile que pensabas que era su cumpleaños.

Pero si no tengo ni idea de cuando es.

Mejor, así, si te dice que no lo es, le dices que no lo sabías.

Ron. Eso suena fatal. Nadie se creería algo tan tonto.

Podrías hacerle un regalo anónimo.

¿Y cómo va a saber que es mío?

Es fácil, si se pone contenta le dices que es tuyo, y si no pues a callar y no haces el ridículo.

Esa idea es aún peor.

Escríbele un poema.

¿yo¿Desde cuando me he vuelto poeta?

Pues lo copias de algún libro.

La mirada de Harry fue suficientemente explícita como para que Ron captase que no era una buena idea.

¿Porque no quedas con ella?

…-

¿Qué?

Es que no sé como pedirle una cita.

Le dices que si le apetece dar una vuelta…

Ya, Ron lo capto, pero no es tan fácil.

Sólo tienes que decírselo.

si es tan fácil, porque nunca invitas a salir a Herm-dijo Harry mirando a la chica que parecía muy interesada en la explicación de Flitwick.

¡Harry!

No entiendo porque no lo aceptas. Te gusta.

No me gusta.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

NO ME GUSTA-Dijo Ron alzado la voz.

¿Señor Weasley?-preguntó Flitwick.

Disculpe profesor- dijo Ron sintiendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

Te gusta -le susurró Harry intentando contener la risa.

Ron no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la clase.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Durante el almuerzo, Claudia se había sentado de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor, por lo que Harry solo pudo captar flashes de la chica que hablaba con Nott, que hablaba con Malfoy, reía y bromeaba, pero en ningún momento hizo el intento de mirarle, ya Harry se estaba volviendo loco. _¿Porqué no ir a la mesa de Slytherin? Se preguntaba mientras removía con aburrimiento la sopa. Sí, le preguntaré por la cita para después. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

¿Harry¿estás ahí?-le preguntó Ron haciendo que Harry saliese de sus pensamientos.

Sí, lo haré- Dijo el moreno decidido levantándose de su sitio.

¿Qué harás qué?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Pero cuando el chico se volvió, el lugar donde ella había estado sentada hacía justo un momento estaba vacío.

¿Harry, qué es lo que vas a hacer?-le preguntó Ron.

¿Qué?-preguntó Harry confuso al pelirrojo.

No me has escuchado, ni una sola palabra- se quejó.

perdona, es que estaba pensando.

ya…

Te pasa algo ¿Harry?- le preguntó Roberto que estaba sentado junto a Ron, con el que ya había hecho las paces.

Mejor no le preguntes- intervino el pelirrojo- ha caído en las redes del enemigo, es un caso perdido.

¿enemigo?-preguntó Roberto extrañado.

Las chicas- contestó Ron en tono confidencial.

¡Ron!- se quejó Harry.

Buf, Harry, te compadezco, son un enemigo cruel. El peor de todos- dijo el chico negando.

Gracias por vuestro ánimo-contestó Harry.

Sois patéticos, los tres-aclaró Hermione que había presenciado la conversación.

¡Herm, tu formas parte del enemigo, por qué no nos explicas qué es lo que debe hacer Harry para conquistar a una chica- pidió Ron sintiendo que había descubierto la pólvora.

¿Estás buscando novia, Harry?-preguntaron a la vez Lavender y Parvati, que estaban sentadas frente a ellos-si quieres nosotras podemos aconsejarte. ¿De quién se trata?

Harry, incrédulo, no sabía que contestar al mayor par de cotillas de todo Gryffindor. En menos de quince minutos se imaginaba en boca de todo el colegio.

Podemos conseguirte una lista de chicas que podrían estar interesadas en salir contigo¿qué te parece, incluso podríamos organizarte unas cuantas citas.

No, gracias, es solo una broma de Ron¿verdad, Ron?-preguntó Harry lanzando al pelirrojo una de esas miradas que matan.

Sí, claro, era una broma-contestó el aludido intentando sonreír mientras notaba el pellizco que Harry estaba retorciendo en su pierna.

como quieras, Harry-contestó Lavender decepcionada.

De todos modos estaremos atentas ante posibles candidatas-dijo Parvati.

Y la semana pasada vimos en adivinación cómo descubrir tu media naranja, podemos preguntarle a la profesora Trelawney como hacerlo para descubrírsela a alguien más.

Déjalo en nuestras manos, seguro que la profesora Trelawney nos ayuda. Es muy amable y estará encantada de explicárnoslo.

De veras, que no es necesario- dijo Harry aterrorizado intentando evitar lo inevitable.

Las chicas se levantaron muy ufanas, sin hacer caso de lo que decía el moreno.

ahora vamos a adivinación, esta misma noche en la sala común te daremos una respuesta-se despidieron las chicas.Mientras Harry se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Harry…-le llamó Ron.

¡Qué, Ron¡qué!.

¿No va a adivinación quién tú sabes?-preguntó Ron esperando que Harry no se enfadase aún más.

Tú, me odias ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry.

Lo siento.

En realidad no es para tanto ¿no?-preguntó Roberto.

Diez, nueve, ocho…-comenzó a contar Hermione.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Roberto aún más extrañado.

cinco, cuatro…

Esto es un desastre-confirmó Ron.

dos, uno, cero.

Colin Creevey llegó frente a Harry y le hizo una foto.

¿Es verdad que estás buscando novia?-preguntó Colin excitado, mientras sacaba un pergamino y se preparaba para anotar las declaraciones del buscador de Gryffindor.

No, Colin, no es verdad. Y ahora tengo que irme, hasta luego-dijo Harry saliendo del comedor.

Vosotros como las personas más cercanas a él, qué podéis decirnos de las candidatas, hay alguna chica en concreto o…

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al chico.

Sin comentarios, Colin-dijo en tono amenazador.

vale, vale, sólo era una pregunta- dijo el chico defendiéndose-Desde luego que no colaboráis para nada. ¡Esto es ocultación a la prensa!-se quejó.

Colin…-dijo la prefecta.

El chico se fue decepcionado. Mientras Roberto presenciaba la escena estupefacto.

¿De qué va todo esto?-preguntó Roberto.

Va de que hemos hablado de más frente a las personas menos indicadas-dijo Hermione compadeciendo a su amigo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muy bien, Harry, tienes dos opciones-dijo el chico mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, que previamente había cerrado con llave- Te puedes esconder y esperar que pase el chaparrón, o das la cara y te la juegas.

_-¿Puedo opinar?-_preguntó su reflejo.

esto es un monólogo- aclaró el- y no voy a conformarme con verla de lejos como hoy, todos los días. No puedo conformarme con eso, y no voy a esperar a que cualquiera se fije en ella. Tengo que hacer algo.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer¿vas a darle una serenata?_

Estoy intentando conquistarla no espantarla-contestó el exasperado- ¿Por qué a todos os ha dado por que le cante algo? seguro que Sirius podría haberme ayudado. Se supone que en el colegio todas las chicas andaban detrás de él- dijo en tono nostálgico.

Un momento¿ella no quería…¡Sí!- dijo el chico feliz saliendo del baño como un huracán. Se acercó a su baúl y comenzó a rebuscar en el fondo. Hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

Lentamente alzó la mano, sujetando la cadena plateada de la que colgaba aquel extraño medallón en el que brillaban piedras rojas y transparentes que formaban un intrincado dibujo en torno a un cristal oscuro situado en el centro. Al acercarlo a la ventana las piedras brillaban reflejando los rayos del sol.

Hoy volverás con tu dueña-le dijo sonriendo al colgante como si éste pudiese oírlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Claudia estaba sentada en una de las mesas, observando la bola de cristal que había en ella mientras esperaba la llegada del resto de sus compañeros y el comienzo de la clase. Había sido una mañana difícil, siempre intentando evitar al moreno de ojos verdes, sin que fuese evidente. Tenía que quitárselo de la mente, pero mientras mas lo intentaba, más pensaba en él, parecía conseguir lo contrario. Intentar aparentar normalidad frente a todos mientras se sentía tan hundida había sido un ejercicio de voluntad, una gran actuación. Ni siquiera Nott se había dado cuenta, y reír a Draco sus estúpidos chistes… Pero tenía que parecer que estaba de un humor estupendo, después de todo se suponía que todo era perfecto, sus compañeros de casa la habían convertido en la nueva sensación gracias al quidditch, parecía que eso era lo único que importante. Finalmente tuvo que levantarse sin tomar el postre, ya no podía aguantar un minuto más.

Había llegado la primera al aula, y estar sola allí, en cierto modo era muy acorde a como se sentía. Se sentía sola. Necesitaba estar sola. Siempre sería así. Era una licántropo.

Diez minutos más tarde todos los alumnos entraron en tromba siguiendo a Lavender y Parvati.

Muy bien, chicas, podéis poneros en fila para que vayamos apuntado vuestros nombres y mejores virtudes, haremos lo posible, para conseguiros una cita, aunque no garantizamos resultados. Además, la competencia será dura, Chang de séptimo ya se ha apuntado.

Claudia miró con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

¡Esto es patético!-se quejó Pansy a la chica refiriéndose al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a las Gryffindors.

¿qué es lo que ocurre?-le preguntó Claudia.

¿Te puedes creer que el inútil de Potter les a encargado a esas dos que le busquen una novia?-dijo Pansy en tono despectivo.

Estás bromeando- afirmó Claudia que no creía posible lo que la chica acababa de decir.

Ni chispa. Y fíjate como esa panda de desesperadas esperan para apuntarse en la "lista". Ni que fuesen a casarse con un príncipe. Son todas unas desesperadas. Pero Potter es aún peor. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para organizar semejante ridiculez?

Claudia no podía contestar. ¿Qué clase de persona era tan creída como para organizar semejante circo¿Cómo era posible que Harry…¿En realidad lo conocía¿Qué era lo que realmente sabía de él? La respuesta era sencilla. No sabía nada de él. No se conoce a una persona por hablar cuatro veces o por lo que dice la gente. Realmente no llegaba a entender cómo había acabado creyendo, bueno, para no engañarse, no podía negar que estaba colgada por él, pero no tenía bases en las que fundamentar lo que sentía. Era irracional. Era encantador. Era un chico especial, o eso pensaba ella, pero quizás estuviese equivocada. ¿No había pasado de ella de aquella forma tan extraña al comenzar el colegio? Ahora, que estaba volviendo a congeniar con él… ¿porqué hacía eso? En realidad, no era algo que debiese importarle, después de todo ella no pensaba salir con nadie. Quizás con otro chico con su problema. Un licántropo sería lo lógico, y formarían una salvaje pero hermosa familia de hombres lobo, con pequeños lobitos corriendo por la casa. Quizás Lupin conociese algún chico amable e inteligente con su mismo problema, que le pudiese presentar…

Profesora¿cómo podemos adivinar cual es la media naranja de otra persona?-preguntó Parvati.

_Arghh, ahora tendría que escuchar el proceso de selección que llevarían a cabo para elegir a las candidatas, qué porquería de clases de adivinación daban en este colegio_, pensaba Claudia ofuscada.

Cuando salió de las clases, Claudia estaba tan enfadada que a penas miraba por donde caminaba. No entendía porqué estaba tan enfada, pero no podía evitarlo. En realidad, el hecho de saber el motivo de su enfado la molestaba aún más. Mientras caminaba hacía la mazmorra murmurando su enfado no oyó cómo la llamaban. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo al sentir como alguien la agarraba del brazo. Cuando se giró la sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que quién la sujetaba era Harry en persona.

¿Vas hacia las mazmorras?-le preguntó con urgencia.

La chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente aún sorprendida.

Pues vamos, pero corriendo-dijo mientras tiraba de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las mazmorras, se detuvieron para tomar aire.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Claudia.

Pasa que Parvati y Lavender se han vuelto locas y me están buscando novia-dijo el chico un poco avergonzado-no quería encontrarmelas. Seguro que ya me han concertado alguna cita.

Pero¿no se lo has pedido tú?

¿Yo¿Estas loca? esas tías están chifladas, Ron me gastó una broma y esas dos necesitaban algo con lo que entretenerse y ahora… todo esto es un desastre-se quejó el chico.

Claudia se sintió feliz al saber la verdad, después de todo Harry no era tan estúpido, ni todo eso que ella había imaginado.

¿Y para qué me buscabas?-preguntó ella- Habíamos quedado a las cuatro ¿no?

Sí, pero verás, yo… quería darte algo que creo que es tuyo- dijo el chico en tono dudoso sacando del bolsillo el colgante de Claudia, y ofreciéndoselo a la chica sin saber todo lo que significaba para ella.

Claudia al ver el colgante que el chico le ofrecía, dio un paso atrás, era su colgante, el que había pertenecido a su madre, su abuela… Astrid… según lo que le había contado su bisabuelo, la tradición familiar decía que aquel que lo devolviese era el amor de su vida. Claudia dio un paso atrás, confusa, intentando resistirse a lo que significaba que ella aceptase el colgante.

Yo… Harry…-dijo Claudia dudando. ¿Podía aceptar que Harry se lo devolviese? Harry no merecía aquello, no podía…

POTTER¿Qué…- Severus Snape apareció por el pasillo, y al ver lo que el chico tenía en las manos, palideció y se acercó hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Claudia vio a su padre, había visto el medallón y parecía dispuesto a quitárselo a Harry, pero antes de que llegase, la chica fue más rápida y cogió el colgante de la mano de Harry.

Dame ahora mismo ese medallón-exigió Snape a su hija en tono iracundo.

Es demasiado tarde profesor, ya lo he aceptado-dijo la chicaretando al profesor.

Claudia, dame el medallón ahora mismo-dijo el enfadado.

La chica, muy satisfecha, puso el colgante en las manos del profesor.

De todos modos, ya no puedes hacer nada. Harry me lo ha devuelto y yo lo he aceptado-dijo la chica sabiendo que aquello enfurecía en sobremanera a su padre.

Ya veremos si puedo o no hacer algo-contestó el más enfadado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca- estará usted bajo detención esta tarde, y en todo momento en el que no esté en clase. Ahora, acompáñeme-dijo Snape furioso.

Me temo que no podré ir a nuestra cita de hoy, Harry-dijo la chica en tono meloso y lo suficientemente alto como para que su padre la oyese- nos vemos después-se despidió ella muy feliz, siguiendo al profesor y dejando a Harry más que perplejo.

En cuanto claudia entró en la mazmorra, su padre cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¡Quién demonios te crees que eres, mientras seas mi hija harás lo que yo diga!

Pero¿no se suponía que mientras estuviese aquí debíaactuar como si no fuese tu hija¿No era eso lo que dijiste cuando llegamos aquí? "Por vuestra seguridad, mientras estéis aquí será como si no nos conociésemos, yo no actuaré como vuestro padre, y vosotros no actuareis como mis hijos"-dijo la chica parafraseando a su padre.

Snape cerró los puños intentando contener su enfado.

Además, no entiendo por que te molestas tanto, sólo había perdido mi medallón, y Harry muy amablemente me lo ha devuelto.

No intentes engañarme, sé que sabes lo que significa. Tu madre ya te habrá metido esas estúpidas tonterías románticas en la cabeza.

No, no ha sido mamá. Ha tenido que venir el bisabuelo a contarme lo que pasa con el colgante. ¿Por qué no me lo explicasteis vosotros?

Porque eso son estupideces sin fundamento, pura superstición.

Pues tres generaciones consecutivas de nuestra familia no opinan lo mismo que tú, papá.

Es una superstición y solo tiene el valor que le quieras dar.

Pues tú has parecido tomártelo muy en serio cuando has visto que Harry me lo daba.

Snape no pudo contestar.

Además no se porqué te lo tomas tan mal, Harry parece un buen chico.

Potter, entre todas las personas que te rodean, Potter es el peor. Además, tú eres demasiado joven. No consentiré que tengas novio. Mucho menos Potter.

¿Por qué papÿPor qué Potter es el peor?

Porque Voldemort le persigue, por eso-dijo Snape evitando la mirada de su hija.

Pero él me ha devuelto el medallón. Según la tradición familiar...

Ya te lo he dicho, mientras sigas con esa tontería te quedarás aquí estudiando, tienes mucho que recuperar, así que siéntate, comenzaremos por todas las clases que has perdido, y cuando terminemos con pociones seguiremos con el resto de asignaturas, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Pero¡papá

Profesor. Green, profesor Snape-puntualizó él finalizando la discusión.

Pero es injusto¡tengo otras cosas que hacer!

Las harás aquí.

Sí, para que me vigiles-contestó ella exasperada.

Veo que lo has entendido-replicó él satisfecho.

Esto no quedará así-murmuró ella entre dientes.

¿Has dicho algo?

Nada profesor- contestó mientras abría el libro que su padre había puesto frente a ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando llegó al aula de DCAO, casi todo el mundo se había sentado ya, y comprobó con disgusto que Chang estaba hablando con Harry, que se volvió y al verla junto a la puerta, le hizo una señal para que se acercase, cosa que obviamente molestó a la Ravenclaw.

¿Quieres sentarte aquí conmigo?-le preguntó el chico- le estaba diciendo a Cho que este sitio estaba ocupado- dijo señalando al pupitre que estaba junto al suyo.

Claudia se sentó muy contenta sonriendo con descaro a la asiática.

Hasta luego Harry- se despidió sin mirar a Claudia.

No parecía muy contenta por que me sentase contigo- dijo Claudia.

¿Tu crees?-contestó él tan perceptivo como siempre.

Gracias por guardarme el sitio.

No tiene importancia-contestó el tímido.

al final¿que pasó con la reunión para lo del libro, con Hermione y los demás?

Se ha suspendido, después de todo lo que queríamos saber era lo que te había contado Dumbledore, sin ti, no tenía sentido quedar.

Lo siento, pero ya has visto cómo se puso Snape.

Ya, pero ¿porque se enfadó tanto al ver que te daba el medallón¿Y qué era todo eso de que era demasiado tarde y de qué lo habías aceptado?...

Pues…-Claudia no sabía que contestar, _¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle que era el amor de su vida, y que su padre estaba rabioso porque no quería que ella saliese con ningún chico? Era ridículo, no podía decirle la verdad, iba a pensar que estaba loca, además de que seguro que se espantaba si sabía que Snape era su padre. No podía decirle la verdad. Imposible._-yo, lo siento mucho, Harry, pero no puedo explicártelo, son cosas de la casa de Slytherin y no puedo contártelo.

Harry pareció chafado con la respuesta, pero no dijo nada, Kingsley y la profesora Snape llegaron a la clase.

bueno, chicos que hacéis todos ahí sentados, los Lunes son días de duelos con los hechizos de la semana anterior o de vuestra propia cosecha, así que fuera pupitres.

Evanesco-dijo Harry señalando hacia los pupitres.

No sabía eso de que hoy había duelos-le dijo claudia a Harry.

Pues, sí, así que en guardia, muchachita, intentaré no ser demasiado duro contigo, después de todo has estado convaleciente- dijo el en tono condescendiente.

No es necesario que te reserves Harry, estoy en forma, yo no lo haré-le advirtió ella.

Stupefy- gritó Harry mientras un rallo de luz roja salía de su varita en dirección a la chica.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en alzar un escudo, no lo esquivó, con un manotazo, desvió el rayo como si se tratase de una mosca. Harry se quedó muy sorprendido.

Tendrás que lanzarme algo más potente si quieres asustarme- dijo la chica divertida.

Pero Harry miró hacia Davis, que estaba junto a claudia y había recibido el impacto del rayo que la chica había "apartado". Había caído al suelo desmayado.

¿Cómo…

Claudia miró a Davis que estaba tumbado en el suelo cerca de ella- pero si era muy débil…

No era débil en absoluto-dijo Andrea que había presenciado la escena-¿Estabas concentrado Harry?

Sí, profesora.

Enervate-dijo la profesora apuntando a Davis, que despertó un poco confuso.

claudia, enséñame tu brazo- pidió la profesora.

La chica alzó el brazo, la túnica estaba un poco desgarrada en el lugar del impacto, Claudia se alzó la manga pero su piel no mostraba ningún signo de haber sido dañada.

¿Por qué no alzaste un escudo?

No lo sé profesora, pensé que el sortilegio de Harry era muy débil. Lo hice sin pensar.

¿Lo habías hecho antes¿Habías bloqueado algún sortilegio así?-preguntó Andrea que ya sabía la respuesta.

No…

¿Porqué no intentáis repetirlo?-sugirió la profesora con curiosidad.

Ambos chicos se pusieron uno frente al otro mientras los otros estudiantes observaban con curiosidad qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Stupefy-gritó Harry esta vez más concentrado. Un rayo de luz roja salió de su varita, era algo mayor que el anterior.

Claudia puso su mano frente a ella, y atrapó el rayo, cerrando levemente sus dedos en torno a la luz. Observó con curiosidad la energía que tenía en su mano, y abrió la palma. Inmediatamente, la luz salió disparada en dirección al techo del aula.

Todos los alumnosmiraban estupefactos a Claudia, que observaba sorprendida la palma de su mano. Harry se acercó a ella preocupado.

¿Estás bien, te has hecho daño?

Claudia le mostró su mano, y Harry la examinó. Parecía completamente normal, nada le había ocurrido.

Estoy fuerte como un roble-sentenció ella muy ufana.

Chicos, seguid practicando- ordenó Andrea mientras se acercaba para examinar también ella la mano de su hija.

¿Qué le parece profesora?- le preguntó Claudia contenta.

No es algo muy usual, ya veremos-le contestó en tono neutral.

Cuando Andrea se alejó de ellos, Claudia miró aburrida en dirección a su madre.

Parece que hoy todos los profesores quieren tenerme controlada-se quejó.

¿Qué tal con Snape?

Está decidido a no dejarme respirar-confirmó ella.

¿Pero realmente pretende ponerte detención todos los días?

Eso parece, creo que deberíamos seguir, ahora me toca atacar a mí¿no?

Harry se alejó de la chica, y se pusieron en posición uno frente al otro.

Estupefy-gritó ella.

Pero en lugar de alzar un escudo, Harry puso su mano frente al él, cuando el rayo le alcanzó, salió disparado un par de metros hacia atrás, tras lo cual cayó inconsciente al suelo. Claudia corrió junto a él, preocupada a pesar del montón de cojines que inundaban la clase y que el hecho de que hubiese impactado a Harry no resultaba algo excepcional, varios de sus compañeros se recuperaban de los impactos que los otros les habían dado.

¿qué demonios crees que hacías, Harry?-le regañaba preocupada a un Harry incapaz de oírla-Enervate- dijo apuntándole con la varita, tras lo que el chico pareció recuperar la conciencia aunque algo atolondrado.

claudia¿eres tú¿Qué ha pasado¿por qué estás llorando?

Yo no estoy llorando, no seas tonto- dijo la chica frotándose el rostro con la manga de la túnica- ¿a qué demonios estabas jugando¿por qué no has bloqueado mi ataque?

Bueno, yo quería probar.

¿Probar qué, idiota?

Quería hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste.

Pero tú no puedes hacerlo, y no deberías probar. Podrías haberte hecho daño-La chica estaba muy enfadada con Harry, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Te he asustado- afirmó Harry intentando no sonreír a pesar de lo feliz que se sentía al ver lo mucho que la chica se había preocupado por él. Al menos era una buena señal.

Claudia no contestó. Harry no era bueno disimulando y ella ciertamente se había excedido.

Levanta ya- Contestó la chica de modo brusco, volviendo a su sitio y dejando a Harry aún sentado en el suelo-si quieres asustarme tendrás que lanzarme un buen ataque.

Harry se levantó y se sacudió la túnica-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Por supuesto, la finalidad de esta asignatura es el perfeccionamiento de la defensa, tendrás que atacarme a conciencia si pretendo mejorar.

Muy bien- aceptó Harry-Expeliarmus. Desmaius. Petrificus totalus. Desmaius.

Claudia esquivó algunas de las maldiciones y otras simplemente las apartó sin dificultad aparente.

Harry siguió lanzando maldiciones una tras otra cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que la última, un desmaius, fue interceptado por la chica que en lugar de apartarlo como había echo hasta entonces, lo devolvió como si se tratase de un partido de tenis. Harry consiguió esquivarlo por poco. Pero la chica tras devolver la maldición lanzó una de modo casi simultáneo, un tarantallegra que dio al chico de lleno, con lo que sus piernas comenzaron a moverse fuera de control.

Vaya, vaya, Harry. No conocía esta faceta tuya de bailarín de claque- dijo Claudia sonriendo.

Expeliarmus- consiguió lanzar el chico aprovechando que Claudia había bajado la guardia.

La varita de Claudia salió volando, aunque no así la chica que tan sólo dio un paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando miró hacia Harry sorprendida, sus piernas ya no se movían incontroladamente.

tu encantamiento ha sido muy débil- le advirtió el chico.

Intentaré que el próximo sea mejor-dijo la chica mientras encontraba su varita que se había colado entre dos cojines excepcionalmente grandes.

Yo también intentaré lanzar sortilegios más fuertes, apenas he conseguido nada. El próximo día haré que tengas que defenderte en condiciones.

La clase había terminado y los estudiantes iban saliendo.

¿Vamos juntos hacia el comedor?-sugirió Harry.

En realidad tengo que hablar con la profesora Snape. Nos vemos allí.

Vale- aceptó el chico decepcionado mientras salía de la clase.

Claudia aún alcanzó a ver que Cho Chang esperaba al chico en la puerta del aula y se iba muy contenta junto a Harry, cosa que no hizo que la Slytherin se pusiese de muy buen humor.

Profesora, podría hablar un momento con usted- le preguntó en tono formal, sabiendo que aún había estudiantes cerca.

Sí, claro-contestó sonriendo su madre.

Cuando el último estudiante hubo salido, Andrea cerró la puerta y lanzó un conjuro para evitar posibles interrupciones no deseadas.

¿Cómo estás mi niña¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Andrea abrazando a su hija- No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos. Ni lo preocupados que estuvimos.

Ante la efusividad de su madre, el enfado de Claudia y todo el rencor que había sentido por lo que le hicieron se fueron deshaciendo poco a poco.

¡Mamá-la regañó al ver cómo su madre empezaba a llorar. Muy pocas veces había visto claudia a su madre llorando, y el hecho de verla tan vulnerable acabó con las últimas resistencias de la chica que se abrazó a su madre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Severus Snape!-Entró Andrea como un huracán en el despacho de su esposo-Devuélvele a tu hija su medallón inmediatamente. No puedo creer que se lo hayas quitado y que además la hayas castigado durante todo el curso. Acepté no contarle a claudia el significado que tenía el medallón, a pesar de que debía haberlo hecho, y lo hice por ti. Pero si ella lo ha averiguado, no es motivo para que te comportes de un modo tan infantil.

Es una niña-consiguió intervenir el profesor de pociones que no esperaba que su esposa reaccionase de aquel modo y esperaba que se hubiese puesto de su parte, pero su hija se le había adelantado.

Tiene dieciséis años.

Exactamente, dieciséis años, es una niña.

Yo tuve mi primer novio con quince.

Ves, ese novio fue innecesario, al final acabaste conmigo.

A veces me pregunto si ese medallón no se equivocó al señalarte a ti- contestó ella con desdén.

Ya ves, lo que diga esa estúpida baratija no tiene por qué ser tomado al pie de la letra.

Entonces, porqué te altera tanto que Claudia tenga su medallón.

Porque lo tenía el estúpido de Harry Potter.

¿y…? según tú eso no significaría nada.

No intentes liarme. El que para mí no signifique nada no quiere decir que para tu hija sea lo mismo, ahora se lanzará a los brazos de ese niñato.

Severus…

Además, tu hija se atrevió a desafiarme, y no es la primera vez que los veo juntos.

Nuestra hija- dijo Andrea remarcando la palabra nuestra- ya es mayorcita como para que estés controlando cada paso que da. Deberías tener algo más de confianza en ella. Y si Harry es el chico de su vida, yo me alegraré por ella. Parece un buen chico, y eso es mucho más de lo que podría haber dicho de ti cuando te conocí.

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Pero es cierto. Cuando nos conocimos eras un mortifago.

Y aún sigo siéndolo. Este tatuaje es muy difícil de borrar.

Sev. Tienes que dejar que tu hija crezca. No puedes encerrarla. No puedes controlarla. Debes confiar en ella.

Pero ya no es sólo el hecho de que Potter sea un cretino. Sabes que ese chico atrae el peligro y es objetivo del Señor Oscuro. Si ella en algún momento llega a ser importante para él, también será objetivo.

Claudia sería objetivo de Voldemort por el simple hecho de ser quién es. Por ser mi hija y por ser tu hija. En el momento en el que eso se sepa, tanto Claudia como los chicos serán objetivo de Voldemort. Y presiento que no será un secreto para siempre.

Me niego. No puedes convencerme. No permitiré que…

Severus, a veces pareces un auténtico cascarrabias. Le he levantado el castigo a Claudia, así que no la esperes mañana. No podrás evitar lo que tiene que ser.

No puedes quitarle mi castigo, estás minando mi autoridad- se quejó él.

Pues ya ves-contestó ella sin importarle el enfado de su marido- y mientras sigas con esa actitud, dormirás en el sofàasí que te recomiendo que empieces a ponerte en el lugar de tu hija, las cosas son suficientemente complicadas para ella como para que además tú, con tu actitud retrógrada, intentes amargarla, en lugar de apoyarla, que es lo que realmente necesita- tras lo cual, entró en el dormitorio y dio un portazo tras ella.

_-Todo esto es culpa de Potter, siempre Potter_, rumiaba Snape su enfado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Por fin terminé este capítulo. Ya me contareís qué os ha parecido.

Un anticipo para el próximo capítulo. Por fin sabremos cómo Andrea conoce a Snape.

Un beso para todos.

Sed felices.


	34. ¡Papá no es un mortífago!

¡Sigo viva!

Sé que he tardado en actualizar casi una eternidad, pero mi falta de tiempo, inspiración, y colaboración por parte de mi ordenador, han impedido que pudiese escribir y actualizar antes. En todo caso he vuelto.

Y desde luego mi vuelta en mayor o menor medida se debe a vosotros, gente maravillosa que dejáis review y me animáis a continuar. Así que este capítulo, además de para todos aquellos que leéis esta historia de forma anónima, va especialmente dedicado a los que en algún momento me habéis dejado algún review.

Y sin más contesto a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Idril Black**: Hola preciosa¿qué es de tu vida, espero que sigas bien, a ver si un día de estos, consigo conectarme al msn y charlamos un rato. La verdad es que no creo que Harry haya considerado en ningún momento de su existencia tener a Snape por suegro… pero en esta vida, todo es posible, y más si yo soy quién dicta el destino. Jajajaja. En fin, que hasta pronto (espero). Un besazo.

**Ginny84**: Woooola. Me temo que en este capi, no hay especial romanticismo, y tampoco tengo muy claro que Clau piense darle facilidades a Harry, después de todo, aún no tiene muy asumido su problemilla con la licantropía, aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás añada un par de líneas, aún estoy a tiempo. En fin, ya me cuentas que te parece. Hasta pronto.

**Kimita-potter**: Hola. Pos la verdad es que sí, me temo que Herm está un poco al margen de la acción aunque no era esa mi intención, pero intentaré remediarlo. Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capítulo, aunque a estas alturas no puedo garantizar nada. Pero tú me perdonas¿vale? Un beso.

**Marla**: Hola guapetona. Bueno, bueno, aquí tenemos una fan de Harry todopoderoso. Hum, que decir, en cierto modo, todos sabemos que Harry acabará con Voldie, aunque si nos fijamos en los libros, este chico está vivo por una serie de circunstancias, llamémoslas suerte, mas que por autentico poder, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que un crío de a penas unos meses sobrevivió a una maldición mortal. Ejem, no es que esté en contra de Harry, conste que es uno de mis favoritos, pero creo que a veces el poder no es ni debe ser lo más importante para vencer. Clau ahora puede parecer superpoderosa, pero no olvidemos que la chica también lo ha pasado mal y en cierto modo quería compensarla, se dice que lo que no mata, enseña, y digamos que en cierto modo es lo que le ha pasado a la chica, no quería ensañarme con ella, que si no, se me rebela y dice que ya no quiere salir más en la historia. Estos personajes me han salido rebeldes. Si Harry se hace animago, cosa que no tenía prevista por ahora, te tendré en cuenta, aunque me temo que este fic, se debería terminar antes de que al chico le de tiempo a tanto. Yo también espero el momento en el que se comporte como un Gryffindor, es decir, que se atreva a ir a por todas con la chica y a ver si la conquista. En fin, que me despido. Un besazo y hasta pronto.

**Miaka-Black**: Hola wapísima. Aquí de nuevo. Respecto a la longitud del fic, no puedo concretarla pero es mi firme intención terminarlo antes de que salga el sexto libro, que si no recuerdo mal sale en Junio o Julio(viva, aleluya, aleluya….), así que mi tiempo se acaba (¬.¬) En todo caso espero que el sexto me inspire para crear un nuevo fic. Y poder darle un fin digno a este, mi primero, y único hasta ahora. Sirius desde luego se va a acabar muriendo de viejo, yo esperaba que saliese antes por eso lo puse en su categoría, pero en vista de que está remolón, pues creí lógico quitarlo de esa categoría a ver si alguna fanática de nuestro perrito favorito se mosqueaba por introducir un fic, en el que Severus, al que muchas odian profundamente, está mucho mas presente que Sirius en su categoría. En fin, que no me enrollo más con esto, y te dejo con el capítulo, que ya es hora. Un beso. Ya hablamos.

**Vampiresa**¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Espero que aún te acuerdes de este fic, aunque a estas alturas… yo misma tengo que releer algunas partes para no contradecirme, jajajaja. En fin, ya veremos a Snape ponerse de todos los colores si se entera de lo de su niñita jajaja. Bueno, un beso.

**Tenshi Lain y Neko-chan**: Hola dúo. Heme aquí de nuevo. La verdad es que el pobre Snape va a tener entretenimiento suficiente como para poder pensar en algo que hacerle a Harry, además, como Clau tiene a su mami de su parte, quizás entre ambas consigan frenar un poco los instintos asesinos que puedan darle al profesor cada vez que vea a Harry. Eso de dormir en el sofá no es como para tomárselo a broma, ahora que el pobre hombre volvía a acostumbrarse a la vida conyugal. Jajaja. Por cierto, por fin aparece la profe de sortilegios mentales, no mucho, pero algo es algo. Ya me contáis que os ha parecido el capítulo. Un beso pa cada una. Adeu.

**Tere Potter**: Hola, y bienvenida a mi reino. (Esto lo escribo a altas horas de la noche, de ahí mi aparente delirio). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. A mí también me pasa que a veces cuando encuentro un fic que me guste mucho, no puedo dejar de leerlo hasta que llego al final, que como en este caso no es el final, sino que en realidad te quedas con las ganas de saber qué demonios le va a ocurrir los personajes, y si el autor después de dos meses sin actualizar tiene la menor intención de terminarlo y dices, como esto se quede así, lo mato, aunque antes lo ato a la silla frente al ordenador para que termine el fic (realmente el sueño me está afectando…) obviamente esto es una broma a ver si alguien va a pensar que tengo estas ideas… En fin, que aunque he tardado mucho en actualizar, espero que sigas por aquí y me digas que te ha parecido la continuación. Un Besazo.

**Alatar lady of the ring**¡Hola! Bienvenida de nuevo, me alegro de que hayas vuelto a encontrar este fic, y también de haber tenido el honor de ser el primer fic que leíste. Admito mi tardanza, pero al menos hemos vuelto. En fin, Un beso, y espero poder actualizar antes. Chao.

**Karura84**: Hola guapetona. Me alegro de que te guste, a pesar de que sev no salga demasiado, pero todo queda en casa, su familia sí que sale más. En todo caso espero que sigas por aquí. Un beso.

**Clawy**:Hooola. Aquí estoy, tarde, pero de vuelta. Me alegro de conocerte. Contestando a tus preguntas, como ves, si que la pienso seguir, hasta el final. Ejem, respecto a Grawp, jajaja, sí que va a salir, sólo tienes que leer. Hombre, lo de que Harry se tomará a mal que Clau sea hija de su padre, pues aún no lo puedo asegurar, pero te garantizo que Sev no es el suegro que Harry desearía, jajaja.

Antes de seguir, acabo de releer lo último que puse en el capítulo anterior, afirmando yo muy ufana que saldría la historia de Andrea y Sev en este. Pues como hacía tanto, lo olvidé, y no he escrito nada a ese respecto en este capi. Lo siento. Mi memoria de membrillo vuelve a traicionarme.

Y Ya, sin más, os dejo por fin con este capítulo.

**Capítulo 34. ¡Papá no es un mortífago!**

Biennvenidda de nuevo, Señorita Green- la saludó la profesora Narodni, en un tono extrañamente cordial para lo que solía ser normal en ella- espero que no tenga problemas para reintegrarse en el grupo. Seguimos con legeremancia y oclumancia, aunque hemos añadido una variante, en último extremo intentar engañar al enemigo con falsa inforrrmación, pero no debemos darla voluntariamente si queremos engañarlo.

Claudia asintió a la profesora como muestra de que la había entendido.

Hoy trabajaremos con ataques en grupo, yahicimoss suficiente en el bloqueo contra un solo enemigo. Todos tenéis secretos que guardar, así que sé que pondréis vuestro mayor empeño en ocultar la información. Haremos tres grupos: Potter, Aragón, Boot y Bones estarán en el primer grupo, Weasley, Thomas y Malfoy en el segundo y por último Granger, Brocklehurts y Green. Os organizareis de modo que alternativamente todos intentéis romper el bloqueo de cada uno del grupo. Dependéis de vuestra concentración. Si la perdéis estaréis a merced de vuestros atacantes.

Claudia se acercó hacia donde estaban Hermione y la otra chica, a la que prácticamente no conocía de nada. Era Ravenclaw, y no estaba segura de haberla visto en pociones, no era una chica que llamase mucho la atención. Parecía más bien tímida.

Hola, creo que aún no nos conocíamos. Yo soy Claudia Green, y como puedes ver soy de Slytherin- la saludó.

Sí, ya lo veo- contestó la chica sonriendo algo nerviosa- Yo soy Mandy Brocklehurst, de Ravenclaw.

Y como ya me conocéis, pasáis de mí ¿no?- se quejó Hermione- Pues id preparándoos, porque desvelaré todos vuestros secretos- bromeó Hermione.

Eso está por verse- la retó Claudia- ¿verdad, Mandy?

Eh, sí, claro-contestó la Ravenclaw un poco preocupada.

Por orden alfabético, Mandy es la primera en ser atacada, así que prepárate- Le advirtió Hermione- ¿Lista?

La chica se puso bastante seria, y alzando su varita, asintió.

Hermione y Claudia comenzaron a lanzar sortilegios de legeremancia alternativamente, pero la chica los repelía con, aparentemente, bastante facilidad, en vista de lo cual, Hermione y Claudia decidieron atacar al unísono, pero la chica se mantuvo firme a pesar del ataque del que estaba siendo blanco.

La siguiente en ser puesta a prueba fue Hermione, que resultó no tener tanta resistencia como la Ravenclaw, y en última instancia al saber que sus defensas caerían, se ocultó tras una serie de ideas que, obviamente no concordaban con la realidad.

Cuando fue el turno de Claudia, la chica parecía muy segura de poder salir airosa de la prueba, y todo parecía ir bien, estaba aguantando bien los ataques cuando sintió que Mandy, le enviaba un ataque excepcionalmente fuerte, estaba a punto de ser vencida y temió lo que la chica pudiese descubrir, no podía dejarse vencer y sin saber cómo consiguió sacar las fuerzas necesarias para crear imágenes falsas, con las que parar a la intrusa, pero ésta no se detuvo y parecía a punto de entrar en sus pensamientos a pesar de que había conseguido bloquear a Hermione con éxito. De pronto vio una imagen, era Harry Tumbado en una cama que la miraba sorprendido mientras ella estaba en pijama frente a él. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesita con varios regalos sin abrir. Mandy estaba presenciando aquel recuerdo de Claudia, la primera vez que había hablado con Harry. Claudia se sentía furiosa, habían penetrado en sus recuerdos, y contraatacó, no supo como lo había hecho, pero ahora era ella la que entró en los recuerdos de la Ravenclaw, estaba en un tren, parecía el expreso de Hogwarts, y estaban bajando. Hagrid los llamaba, a todos los de primero. Junto al inmenso Hombre había un chico moreno, algo despeinado. Era Harry, un Harry de once años bastante distinto al que Claudia conocía, pero de algún modo, Claudia sintió el nerviosismo que había sentido Mandy al verle.

Cuando Claudia volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba sentada en el suelo frente a Mandy que al parecer también se había caído. La Ravenclaw estaba completamente roja y miraba a claudia completamente avergonzada.

Por favor, no…- suplicó la chica en tono casi inaudible.

No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero tú también me guardarás el secreto, así estaremos en paz- La cortó Claudia. A aquella chica le gustaba Harry Potter, Claudia lo sentía, lo había sentido de un modo tan claro, que no dejaba lugar a dudas y el obvio rubor de la chica, sólo podría confirmar aquella suposición.

Hey, un momento¿que ha pasado aquí¿no se suponía que atacábamos a Claudia?- Preguntó Hermione completamente fuera de onda.

Sip¿pero contraatacar está permitido, no?- Contestó la Slytherin intentando cambiar de tema.

ya, pero es que a mí me habéis dejado fuera-Se quejó la Gryffindor.

Tendrás que entrenar más, Herm-le recomendó claudia.

Mientras la Ravenclaw se mantenía a parte de la conversación.

Ahora, volveremos a atacarte a ti Hermione, creo que te vendrá bien¿vale Mandy?

Eh, sí claro- contestó la Ravenclaw recuperando la compostura.

……………………………………………………………………

No puedo creer mi mala suerte- Se quejaba Ron amargado- ¡Malfoy, con todos los que somos, tenía que caer en mi grupo. Y encima, nos ha mostrado su mansión. Estoy seguro de que ha sido a propósito, ni siquiera nos intentó parar.

Yo no me puedo quejar- admitió Harry- Aunque creo que Roberto nos enseñó la playa y la fiesta para chincharnos. ¿Era real la imagen o la inventaste?

Pues... en realidad no era del todo cierta, aunque en esa playa sí que he estado.

¡Quién pudiese ir a la playa!

Pues yo no tengo tiempo, estoy muy atrasada, a años luz del nivel de Claudia y Mandy, me han machacado bien. Acromántula Africana- dijo Hermione en voz alta frente al retrato de la dama gorda que se abrió dando paso a los estudiantes extenuados tras la clase de sortilegios mentales.

Después de un día como hoy, estoy deseando descansar, me siento tan agotada que creo que hoy no podré aprovechar para…- pero su voz se cortó al observar la escena que en aquellos instantes estaba teniendo lugar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Varias sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo, mientras algunos estudiantes formaban un círculo al grito de "pelea, pelea, pelea"

¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!- gritó en tono autoritario. Pero pocos fueron los que la oyeron o se percataron de su presencia.

Rápidamente se acercó al grupo y se introdujo entre las filas de estudiantes, que eran sobre todo de primer y segundo año. Ron y los demás la siguieron más con curiosidad que con el deseo de intervenir. En el centro del corro dos estudiantes de segundo año estaban enzarzados en una pelea más o menos igualada.

Euan Abercrombie, Brian Silver. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Los aludidos, al oír la voz autoritaria de la prefecta de Gryffindor, detuvieron momentáneamente la pelea.

Levantaos ahora mismo del suelo, y ya podéis explicarme a qué se debe todo esto.

Un murmullo expectante se propagó entre todos los que presenciaban la escena, aunque ninguno de los aludidos parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Qué alguien me explique que es lo que pasó aquí- exigió Hermione al resto de los estudiantes que habían estado presenciado la pelea.

El murmullo cesó y todos parecían especialmente interesados en el dibujo de la alfombra, el crepitar del fuego o alguno de los cuadros o estandartes que adornaban la sala común de la casa de Gryffindor.

Estupendo, si no colaboráis por las buenas, quizás un poco de verisaterum sirva para que pueda saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí- amenazó la chica.

Hermione miró a Ron alzando la ceja significativamente en busca de apoyo.

Es mejor que nos lo expliquéis por las buenas, si Macgonagall se entera de esto será mucho peor- advirtió el pelirrojo para satisfacción de Hermione.

Durante unos instantes todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente Brian intervino.

Muy bien, he sido yo. Yo he atacado a Euan- admitió.

¿Brian¿Por qué?- preguntó Roberto sin darse cuenta.

Porque sí, así, que ya podéis mandarme con Macgonagall para que me de mi castigo- dijo el chico muy enfadado.

Pero Brian…- dijo Hermione un poco incrédula intentando entender qué era lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

El chico se sacudió la túnica y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

Espera, te llevaremos al despacho de la profesora Macgonagall, ya no es hora de andar por los pasillos sin autorización- dijo Hermione- Vamos, Ron.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Roberto miró a Euan intentando entender qué era lo que allí había pasado. Brian siempre había sido un chico revoltoso, pero atacar a alguien porque sí, nunca lo había asociado con su hermano pequeño.

Euan, tu eres amigo de Brian¿qué es lo que ha pasado de verdad?- le preguntó a Roberto al chico que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo.

Yo no lo sé. Estaba hablando con Michael, y Brian, apareció de la nada, me dio un empujó, que casi me tira al suelo. Me pilló desprevenido, así que intenté defenderme, pero estaba fuera de sí. Brian, está más loco de lo que pensaba- Dijo el chico enfadado.

Es verdad- intervino Michael- yo estaba con Euan y Brian le atacó sin venir a cuento.

Roberto estaba cada vez más intrigado. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho actuar a su hermano de aquel modo?

Roberto, yo me subo al dormitorio- se despidió Harry- la clase de hoy ha sido agotadora.

Vale- aceptó Roberto- yo… me quedo un rato a estudiar, aún tengo que terminar la tarea de runas.

Hermione y Ron llegaron al poco rato, y ambos subieron a los dormitorios, sin poder explicarle mucho más de lo que había ocurrido. Brian, se había quedado en el despacho de Macgonagall y Roberto estaba decidido a esperar la vuelta de su hermano para que le explicase qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando la habitación, y era ya bastante tarde cuando el retrato de acceso a la sala común se abrió, dando paso al rubio, que volvía con cara de sueño e iba directo en la dirección de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Tú¿donde crees que vas?-lo detuvo Roberto.

Ah, Sev… digo Roberto, no te había visto ahí escondido entre la montaña de libros- se excusó el chico mientras se acercaba hacía la mesa en la que estaba sentado su hermano.

¿Y…

¿y qué?

¿Qué le has dicho a Macgonagall?

pse, que Euan había intentado quitarme a una de mis novias.

Pero eso no es cierto…

no.

¿Entonces?

Se lo ha tragado y me ha condenado a ordenarle un montón de papeles.

No es eso lo que quiero saber.

Brian observó la habitación comprobando que no había nadie.

Brian- lo urgió Roberto.

Todos odian al profesor de pociones-comentó el chico.

Pero eso no es nuevo, Brian.

Pero…

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Euan y los otros le gastaron una broma.

¿En serio?- le preguntó Roberto incrédulo.

Brian movió la cabeza afirmativamente- yo lo sabía, pero no hice nada, pensé que sería divertido. Así que pusimos polvos arrascatesinparar, de los que venden los gemelos Weasley, en uno de los pergaminos de unos ejercicios que teníamos que entregarle. Esos polvos hacen que te pique todo, y donde te rascas, te salen manchas de colores. Y funcionaron. Papá se enfadó un montón y nos ha quitado veinte puntos esta mañana a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y nos ha mandado trabajo extra a toda la clase.

Pero…

Michael, dice que mientras papá se rascaba un brazo, vio una marca extraña, como un tatuaje. Cuando se lo ha contado a Euan, yo oí como se lo describía, y Euan decía que esa era la marca tenebrosa que Voldemort utiliza para marcar a todos sus seguidores, y que papá seguro que era un mortifago que estaba espiando el colegio y a Dumbledore.

Pero eso es imposible, papá trabaja para la orden del fénix.

Por eso le he atacado, pero no podía decir nada, se supone que nosotros no conocemos a papá. No he podido defenderle. Y ahora dicen que es un mortifago.

Seguro que lo que Michael vio fue efecto de los polvos esos. Lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir que los chicos vean el brazo de papá, comprobarán que no hay ninguna marca tenebrosa y se darán cuenta de que todo eso que pensaban era absurdo.

Tienes razón- admitió Brian satisfecho- Mañana en clase, haré un levitare sin que papá se de cuenta y todos podrán ver que no hay nada en los brazos de papá.

Ves, pero la próxima vez es mejor que no te líes a puñetazos con tus amigos y pienses mejor las cosas- le recomendó Roberto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente, mientras iban hacia el comedor, alguien sujetó a Roberto del hombro, cosa que no hizo especialmente feliz a Harry.

Hola a todos los saludó Claudia. Buenos días.

Todos respondieron al saludo de la chica, con bastante menos energía que esta. Las clases de sortilegios mentales habían sido espacialmente extenuantes, excepto para la chica que no parecía en absoluto afectada.

Vaya que estás energética hoy. Nosotros estamos molidos.

Pues sí, hoy va a ser un buen día, lo presiento, además, hoy me van a levantar cierto castigo- afirmó la chica muy segura- aunque apuesto a que hoy el profesor de pociones no está de muy buen humor.

¿Y eso?-preguntó Roberto.

¿No os habéis enterado de la ultima estupidez que están diciendo?- preguntó Claudia sorprendida.

Pues en realidad no hemos hablado aún con Lavender o Parvati- afirmó Harry aliviado.

No se de donde ha surgido ahora esto, pero todos dicen que el profesor Snape es un mortifago, valiente estupidez, y lo peor de todo es que en Slytherin, su propia casa, eso no ha parecido sorprender a nadie, de hecho muchos se jactaban de saberlo hacía ya mucho- comentó la chica exasperada.

En realidad, esta tontería ya la había oído ayer- admitió Roberto- pero pronto verás como se desmiente.

No estés tan seguro de eso-le corrigió Ron.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ron, tú mismo sabes que él, bueno, este verano, es decir, él está de parte de Dumbledore, es imposible- le contradijo Claudia molesta.

En realidad hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de Snape- se mantuvo firme el pelirrojo.

Ron, Dumbledore confía en él, creía que ya habíamos acordado que el profesor Snape estaba de nuestro lado.

Pero Hermione…

¿Hermione qué, Ron di lo que tengas que decir y deja de dar ya rodeos-exigió Roberto perdiendo la paciencia.

En realidad, no sabemos que pasó, pero, Snape ha sido mortifago, tiene el tatuaje, e incluso fue juzgado…

Eso es imposible- negó Claudia- nosotros sabríamos algo así.

Pero es cierto- confirmó Harry- nosotros lo hemos visto, yo vi parte del juicio en el pensadero del director.

Eso es mentira- negó Claudia enfurecida- puedo comprender que no te lleves bien con él, he estado en clases de pociones, y puedo entenderte, pero me parece pasarse decir algo así. Para él la lucha contra Voldemort es mucho más importante de lo que imagináis, es imposible que el sea un mortifago. No sabéis hasta que punto él…

Todo esto debe tener una explicación. Como Claudia ha dicho es imposible, vosotros no lo entendéis, es…- Roberto no sabía como reaccionar ante la realidad que sus amigos le contaban¿cómo su padre iba a ser un mortifago?

Es cierto, chicos, no sé cuanto le conocéis, pero lo de la marca es cierto, ahora Dumbledore confía en el, para mí eso es suficiente, obviamente todo tendrá una explicación, pero nosotros no la sabemos- intentó mediar Hermione, al darse cuenta de que para Claudia y Roberto, Snape no era un simple profesor, ellos debían haberle conocido fuera del colegio. Por el modo en que le defendían parecía que le tuviesen un cierto aprecio.

No sé porqué os ponéis así, es sólo Snape, y si fue mortifago, por algo sería- alegó Ron.

El enfado de Claudia había ido aumentando con cada palabra, con cada acusación, era de su padre del que estaban hablando así, el que siempre la había mimado, ayudado y apoyado aún cuando a veces no había tenido razón. Era su padre. Tantos veranos, vacaciones y fines de semana que habían pasado todos juntos, su madre, su padre y sus hermanos. Era cierto que aún estaba enfadada con él, pero en realidad todo había sido por su bien, ahora podría haber estado en una cama de hospital deforme y agotada, pero no era así, estaba curada, estaba bien, se sentía más fuerte que nunca, y también más enfadada¿cómo se atrevían a hablar así de su padre? No tenían derecho.

Nadie tenía derecho a decir eso. Nadie. ¿Sólo Snape? Su padre trabajaba para la orden y arriesgaba su vida en la lucha contra Voldemort, mientras todos hablaban así de él. Sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza, y de ponto le costaba respirar. Se llevó la mano al cuello, pero la notó áspera, cuando se miró la mano vio horrorizada que su piel estaba cambiando, se oscurecía y sus uñas eran distintas, habían crecido. ¿Acaso se estaba transformando? Sin saber qué hacer, empezó a correr, no podía dejar que la vieran, nadie podía saber, pero dónde. Oyó que la llamaban a lo lejos. Pero ella era más rápida, mucho más rápida.

Ir a la sala común de Slytherin era impensable, había mucha gente por los pasillos, tenía que salir, mientras corría, intentó ocultar su cara entre su pelo desordenado, y corría, corría, chocó contra alguien, y lo tiró al suelo, vio un uniforme azul de Ravenclaw, pero no perdió el tiempo, mantuvo el equilibrio y corrió hacia la salida. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas y en cuanto las atravesó, notó la violencia con la que el sol la iluminaba, era Noviembre, y casi acababa de amanecer, pero sentía que aquel parecía un sol de mediodía en pleno verano. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en el que estaría a salvo, el bosque. El bosque prohibido.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando Harry y los demás llegaron al Hall, no quedaba rastro de la chica. Tan sólo había unos pocos estudiantes, que se dirigían hacia el gran comedor. Oyeron como Cho Chang se quejaba de que alguien la había tirado al suelo, pero no le prestaron demasiada atención.

Entraron en el comedor, pero Claudia no estaba allí.

Voy a preguntarle a Nott-decidió Roberto.

Los demás se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a desayunar, aún perplejos por lo sucedido, no entendían por qué la chica había salido corriendo tan de repente y sin explicación lógica posible. Harry no quitaba ojo de Roberto que hablaba con Nott en busca de algún indicio que aclarase las cosas, pero por la expresión decepcionada del Gryffindor pudo suponer que éste no había averiguado demasiado.

Cuando Roberto regresó a la mesa, confirmó las suposiciones de Harry, nadie había visto a Claudia entrar en el comedor, aunque sí pudo decirles el motivo por el que la chica había ido a buscarles, para quedar en la tarde con la idea de explicarles a todos lo que Dumbledore le había contado, pero supuestamente debía encontrarse con Nott en el desayuno, así que no les quedaba otra que esperar a que fuese la propia chica la que les diese alguna pista de lo que le sucedía.

Durante la Clase de transformaciones, Roberto no conseguía prestar atención a la profesora Macgonagall a pesar de poner todo su empeño. No podía entender qué era lo que le había pasado a su hermana, salir corriendo sin causa aparente no era algo que fuese con ella. Desde que había vuelto, la notaba distinta, cambiada, y cuando la miraba a los ojos ya no era como antes. Aquella mirada ámbar le desconcertaba. Antes con solo mirarla podía intuir qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su melliza, pero desde que había regresado con aquel extraño color en la mirada era como si llevase un escudo impenetrable y no era sólo eso, de algún modo él siempre había sentido a su hermana, su estado de ánimo, su proximidad, podía decir si su hermana estaba contenta o asustada pero desde aquella noche, la noche antes de su vuelta, desde la discusión con su padre, era como si hubiese desaparecido. Como si su hermana ya no estuviese. No tenía idea de lo que le habían hecho a Claudia para curarla, pero en cierto modo la habían cambiado, la habían cambiado para siempre y aunque quería volver a establecer la conexión que le unía a ella, no sabía cómo.

¡Señor Aragón!

Roberto no sabía como había ocurrido, pero el rostro de Macgonagall estaba frente a él y le miraba con una expresión poco amistosa.

Le recomiendo que preste más atención si pretende aprender como cambiar el color de su piel.

Hermione miraba con compasión cómo Roberto recibía la reprimenda de Macgonagall, el chico había palidecido súbitamente ante las palabras de la profesora. Se levantó como si hubiese una serpiente bajo su pupitre, y salió corriendo de la clase, mientras gritaba una disculpa.

Roberto corría desesperado, "¡Cómo había podido olvidarse de Brian!", lo más probable era que ya fuese tarde, quizás su hermano, ya había levantado la manga de su padre, en la clase de pociones frente a todos sus compañeros, y según Hermione y los demás, era cierto que su padre tendría aquel tatuaje que tenían los mortífagos de Voldemort. Aún no entendía nada, pera lo primero era evitar que su hermano hiciese una tontería y desvelase el tatuaje, ya después averiguaría cómo había llegado la marca hasta el brazo de su padre. Pero¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Quizás ya era demasiado tarde, Brian tenía pociones a primera hora, como él había tenido transformaciones, y la clase ya estaba a punto de terminar, si su hermano pretendía desvelar el tatuaje de su padre, de seguro que ya lo habría hecho, seguro que llegaba tarde¿Cómo demonios se le había olvidado?.

Por fin llegó frente a la puerta de la clase de pociones. Sin esperar más, tocó y entró sin esperar permiso.

Todos los alumnos removían en silencio los calderos en un ambiente bastante tenso, pero no más anormal de lo que solía ser costumbre en una clase de pociones.

Miró a su padre que no obviamente estaba sorprendido por su visita, pero se repuso rápidamente.

Señor Aragón, por qué interrumpe mi clase.

Disculpe profesor, el profesor Dumbledore espera a Brian Green en su despacho- Dijo mientras miraba implorante a su padre intentando que este le siguiese la corriente.

Snape pareció meditar unos instantes, tras los cuales, miró a Brian, con gesto desagradable-Silver¿es que está sordo, salga de mi clase.

Brian no esperó a que se lo dijesen dos veces, y apagando el fuego bajo su caldero, salió de la clase siguiendo a Roberto. Una vez se cerró la puerta de la mazmorra, Brian no pudo esperar a preguntar.

¿qué ha pasado, por que me espera, el…, director.

Primero, dime que no lo has hecho.

¿Hecho, el qué?- preguntó Brian confuso.

Pues levantar… ¿ya no te acuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?

Ah, eso, pues, la verdad es que no. Pensaba hacerlo al principio de la clase, pero… no he podido, no sé, se me olvidó, pero… es muy extraño, porque yo iba a hacerlo y entonces… no sé que… esto es muy raro, porque yo no iba a olvidarlo así, pero… no te preocupes ahora mismo, cuando vuelva, lo hago.

No lo hagas- le prohibió tajante Roberto.

Qué no lo haga¿por qué?

Ahora, no puedo explicártelo. Porque ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero ni se te ocurra intentarlo, yo tengo que volver a clase, Macgonagall me va a matar por haberme largado por la cara, tú, espera un poco y entras de nuevo en clase.

Pero y el director, el despacho.

Era mentira, solo no levantes la manga¿vale?

Pero es que todos piensan que…

Me importa un ¡"·$!""·$!"$"! lo que piensen todos, y a ti tampoco debería importarte, así que hazme caso. Yo después te explico ¿vale?

Roberto, estás un poco rarito.

Tú hazme caso, si no quieres que me ponga de acuerdo con Clau para darte un buen castigo de cosquillas, que hace mucho que no tienes.

Eso ya no sirve, soy demasiado mayor, ya no tengo cosquillas.

¿Quieres que pruebe, bueno, de todos modos me voy ya, hasta luego- dijo Roberto a modo de despedida.

Brian observó como su hermano salía del corredor de las mazmorras y le miraba intrigado sin llegar a entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La respiración de Claudia aún estaba agitada. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni cuanto había penetrado en el bosque, Pero desde luego era mucho. La transformación había sido completa y los sentidos de claudia estaban muy agudizados, todos excepto el de la vista, tanta luz le molestaba y le impedía ver con claridad.

Había algo extraño en el bosque, un silencio anormal, y muchos de los árboles estaban arrancados. Notó un olor extraño, algo que no reconocía, y parecía de algo grande, muy grande. Lo que fuese estaba al sur, y la chica-loba sintió curiosidad, así que decidió acercarse para ver de qué se trataba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione y los demás estaban en los terrenos, aprovechando el poquito de sol que hacía antes de ir a almorzar, cuando vieron a Hagrid, que salía del bosque casi corriendo en dirección al colegio. En sus manos llevaba algunos trapos oscuros y una mochila diminuta en relación a su tamaño, aunque, a medida que el semigigante se acercaba más, comprendieron que los trapos no eran otra cosa que una túnica negra ribeteada en verde, una túnica de Slytherin hecha jirones y la mochila tampoco presentaba muy buen aspecto.

Esas cosas… son de Claudia-exclamó Roberto preocupado.

Pero si está todo destrozado¿Estás seguro de que esas cosas son de ella?-preguntó Hermione pálida.

Pero el chico no contesto, se levantó y empezó a correr en pos de Hagrid.

* * *

Por fin terminé al capítulo. (Oigo el aleluya de fondo) 

Bueno, espero que a pesar de mi tardanza, os haya gustado.

Debo decir que sin vuestro apoyo, no estaría listo aún, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Por cierto, también podéis dejarme uno ahora, que seguro que me anima a escribir pronto el próximo, os advierto que en todo caso tengo la firme intención de terminar esta historia, odio los fics sin final.

Un besazo a todas.

Sed felices.


	35. Perrito malo

Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rowling, Warner Bros. Y demás. Yo sólo he inventado a la familia de Snape y a los colegas aulladores de Clau. Ese fic, no se escribe con ánimo de lucro, sólo por pura diversión así que no es necesario que me demandéis.

Hola. Aquí estamos de nuevo.

Esta vez no voy a contestar reviews por no extenderme más y subir el capítulo lo antes posible, en cualquier caso os doy las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis hecho acto de presencia dejándome vuestro comentario, no me cansaré de decir que es una de las cosas que más motiva cuando escribes un fic. Gracias a **Trixi black, Ginny84, Skuldangel, Clawy, Marla, blacklady, vampiresa, Agus y Moony, absintheaddict, alatarladyofthering, Tenshi Lain, kimita-potter, Idril Black**, y por supuesto a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí leyendo, espero que aguantéis hasta el final, ya queda poco.

Voy a hacer un pequeño resumen, ya que últimamente tardo mucho en actualizar. En el último capítulo, Brian, estuvo a punto de mostrar en clase el brazo donde se rumoreaba se escondía la marca que probaba que su padre era un mortifago, aunque Roberto consiguió detenerlo. Por otro lado claudia se cabreó mucho porque el trío fantástico de Hogwarts mantenía que Severus realmente lo había sido, y no sabemos como pero acabó transformándose en licántropo, aunque consiguió llegar al bosque antes de que nadie la viese, y por allí se dio un paseito que ahora veremos hasta donde la lleva. Al final, Roberto reconoció las cosas de la chica, que Hagrid había encontrado destrozas en los límites del bosque y llevaba muy preocupado al colegio, suponemos que para enseñársela a alguno de los profesores.

**Capítulo 35: Secretos y mentiras.**

Profesor, menos mal que le encuentro, he encontrado esto en los límites del bosque, y supongo que es de alguno de sus alumnos- dijo Hagrid preocupado.

Severus echó un vistazo a lo que a primera vista le habían parecido algunos trapos viejos, pero entre ellos encontró una mochila que le resultaba familiar, y dentro de esta lo que obviamente era la varita de su hija. La reconocía perfectamente.

Ahora iba hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, para enseñárselo y saber qué hacer-continuó Hagrid.

Vayamos pues- contestó el profesor intentando no echarse a correr agarrando al semigigante de la oreja.

Camino al despacho del director, pasaron frente al aula de DCAO, así, que Snape se entró en la clase.

Andrea…-Llamó Severus a su esposa intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

Los alumnos de tercero de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff observaban con curiosidad al temido profesor de pociones llamar a su esposa por su nombre de pila, cosa que no dejaba de resultar chocante.

Andrea, el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su despacho- dijo el profesor nervioso cerrando la puerta del aula.

Al poco de llegar al despacho del director, entró Andrea casi sin aliento, que a todas luces, había echado a sus alumnos tras avisarla su esposo y había corrido hacia el despacho, sin llegar a imaginar que podría haber pasado para que la hubiese interrumpido sin siquiera tocar en la puerta del aula, y tan nervioso que incluso la había llamado por su nombre frente a todos los estudiantes, algo completamente impensable en su marido que había labrado, tras muchos años de empeño una reputación de la que, inexplicablemente para ella, se sentía muy satisfecho.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- consiguió preguntar Andrea.

Aunque su esposo evitó el contacto visual, ella no pudo dejar de ver la mochila de su hija sobre el escritorio de su abuelo.

¿Por qué están ahí las cosas de claudia?

Ella, no ha tenido clases contigo hoy¿verdad?-Le preguntó el director.

Andrea negó con la cabeza.

El director empezó a rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la mesa.

Creo que estaba por aquí en algún lugar…, hum

Andrea y Hagrid miraban nerviosos al director, mientras Severus se acercó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y empezó a rebuscar él también entre los numerosos pergaminos que abarrotaban el minúsculo cajón.

Por cierto¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando, Albus?

Aquí está-contestó el director sacando un pergamino que Severus reconoció al instante...

¿Qué es eso Abuelo?- preguntó Andrea- ¿Y qué demonios le ha pasado a Claudia, aún nadie me ha contestado.

Aún no lo sabemos, pero, esto nos podrá ayudar. Este es un mapa bastante curioso, no sé si lo recuerdas, estaba en posesión de Roberto la noche antes de que Claudia volviese, aunque en realidad podríamos decir que es propiedad del señor potter. Veamos- dijo recolocándose sus gafas de cristal en forma de media luna y poniendo el mapa sobre la mesa. Todos empezaron a revisar los nombres de todas las personas que aparecían en el castillo.

Hagrid,- preguntó Snape preocupado- ¿Dónde encontraste sus cosas?

En los límites del bosque- Contestó el semigigante.

¡Es que acaso ha atacado algo a mi niña¿Por qué has encontrado su mochila¿Qué es lo que pasa Severus¿Qué me estás ocultando?

En realidad no estaba seguro, no sabía que esto realmente pudiese llegar a pasar- Intentó defenderse Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones que había junto a la mesa. Pero usted lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría, dijo dirigiéndose al director.

Sabes que no había otra opción Severus.

Pero quizás ellos eran demasiado fuertes, si hubiésemos buscado a otros.

Ese no ha sido el problema. Lupin me explicó, aunque en realidad no lo recordaba con demasiada claridad, pero creía que a Claudia le habían mordido dos licántropos en lugar de uno.

¡Cómo demonios permitió que eso ocurriese, se supone que él estaba allí para vigilar que todo sucediese acorde a lo planeado.

¿Crees que controlar a seis licántropos más poderosos que él mismo era tarea fácil? Te garantizo que intentó evitarlo, pero eran demasiado fuertes para él. Consiguió librarla por los pelos. Pocos, muy pocos han quitado su presa a un licántropo y han vivido para contarlo-intentó calmar el director.

Entonces eso lo explica todo.-Contestó Snape desmoralizado.

Eso no explica nada, así que ya me estáis contando que es lo que está pasando-Exigió Andrea furiosa.

Mira, pequeña- dijo Albus poniendo sobre la mesa la ropa de Claudia que hasta el momento había guardado para no alterar a su nieta.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó revolviendo los trapos, hasta quedar paralizada al encontrar la insignia de Slytherin bordada en una parte de aquel trapo negro con unos pocos lazos verdes.

¿qué crees que le ha pasado a Claudia?-Le preguntó su abuelo.

Algo, algo le ha atacado. ¿Dios mío que estamos haciendo aquí¡Mi niña!

No…, mira. Mira mejor. No hay manchas de sangre. Nadie ha atacado a tu hija, no físicamente al menos.

¿entonces?- preguntó Andrea confusa.

Claudia se ha transformado. Se ha transformado en licántropo- admitió Snape en voz alta.

Pero eso es imposible, es de día.- contestó Andrea empezando a pensar que todos se habían tomado una ronda de Wiski sin su imprescindible supervisión.

Me temo que no es imposible.

Severus, deja ya de decir estupideces, todo el mundo sabe que los licántropos sólo pueden transformarse en las noches de luna llena.

Pero es que ella no es un licántropo normal. En realidad supongo que todo es culpa mía y de la poción que le preparé. Esa poción hacía que claudia mantuviese su consciente aún estando transformada. Los licántropos absorben gran cantidad de energía de la luna y ese exceso de energía lo utilizan para su transformación, es una energía que no pueden controlar. Con la poción matalobos se limita la energía que absorben. Mi poción no actúa igual, no evita que absorba esa energía ya que era la que ella necesitaba para curar sus heridas, pero a través de la poción, es capaz de canalizar parte de esa energía, no la utiliza toda, sino que en parte la almacena, por eso tras la transformación estaba tan fuerte, digamos que mantenía latentes algunas habilidades más propias de los licántropos que de su parte humana. Su habilidad, su fuerza o incluso cierta resistencia a la magia. Tú misma me dijiste lo que había pasado en las clases de DCAO. Pero es demasiado fuerte absorbe demasiada energía y toda esa energía es más difícil de controlar de lo que esperaba, hasta el punto de poder llevar a cabo una transformación completa, aunque no creo que se haya transformado de forma voluntaria, de forma consciente en imposible que domine ya todas esas habilidades. No sé como lo ha conseguido, pero si consigue controlar a voluntad su nueva fuerza, nuestra pequeña puede llegar a ser muy poderosa.

Pero si se transforma de pronto así, todos la considerarán una amenaza. Preferiría que mi niña fuese una chica normal.-Contestó Andrea, algo más tranquila aunque un poco triste.

Creo que tenemos visita, alguien a activado la gárgola- informó, mientras hacía un gesto sobre la mesa, haciendo desaparecer las cosas de su bisnieta y el mapa del merodeador.

Albus, perdona la interrupción- se disculpó la profesora McGonagall-Pero estos alumnos casi me han secuestrado para que les dijese la contraseña, al parecer tenían algo muy importante que decirle- dijo finalmente mirando hacia atrás obviamente molesta.

Tras ella entraron en el despacho Roberto, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Cómo no- murmuró Snape con sarcasmo al ver a la comitiva que seguía a Macgonagall.

¿Y bien?- preguntó el director, sentándose apaciblemente sobre su sillón, sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Snape-¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Roberto, dio un paso decidido hacia delante.

Quiero saber que es lo que pasa con Claudia. Quiero saber que le ha pasado. Y quiero que dejéis de darme largas- exigió Roberto seriamente, dejando atónitos a sus acompañantes, que a pesar de saber que Roberto era hijo de los profesores Snape, no podían dejar de admirar la calma de su compañero.

¿Qué te hace pensar que a la señorita Green le ha sucedido algo?- le pregunto Albus que sonreía divertido.

¿Que esta mañana salió corriendo sin explicación alguna¿Qué no ha ido a ninguna clase hoy¿Qué Hagrid traía su uniforme destrozado del bosque¿Quiere más?

Bueno, eso podría tener explicación sencilla. La señorita Green pudo haber recordado alguna cita urgente a la que llegaba tarde por lo que quizás no pudo explicarles su carrera. Quizás esa cita la retuvo más tiempo del necesario y por ello no pudo acudir a las clases y el uniforme destrozado que traía Hagrid podría ser una túnica que algún alumno pudo haber abandonado en cualquier momento. En todo caso¿creen que si algún alumno de este colegio estuviese en peligro, nosotros estaríamos aquí tan tranquilos esperando a la hora del almuerzo? Me temo que si quieren saber la explicación al comportamiento de su compañera deberá ser ella la que se lo explique.

Pero esas cosas eran de Claudia. Estoy seguro. Hagrid llevaba la mochila que le regalé las navidades pasadas.-Rebatió Roberto.

Claudia podría habérselas dejado para que se las cuidase- replicó Dumbledore.

Pero-intentó Replicar Roberto.

Ya no hay más peros, jovencito. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que os vayáis- le cortó tajante su padre.

Acaso creéis que me voy a conformar con esto- Contestó Roberto furioso- A Claudia le ha pasado algo, y vosotros no estáis dispuestos a explicarme qué. Pero yo no voy a conformarme con esas excusas tan pobres. Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo-exigió.

Por un momento la expresión de su abuelo cambió- Lo siento Roberto pero esto es algo que sólo puede contarte ella si así lo desea. Nosotros no tenemos derecho a hacerlo.

Pero es que está en peligro, algo la ha atacado-contestó el chico desesperado- ¿es que no habéis visto su túnica?

Claudia está bien- intervino con voz serena su madre- si corriese algún peligro, yo sería la primera en decírtelo, pero es mejor que dejes las cosas así. Ella está bien. ¿No lo sientes así?- le preguntó ella refiriéndose a la conexión que sabía unía a sus hijos.

No, ya no siento nada, no puedo sentirla. Ella… ha desaparecido- explicó el chico abatido.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos- informó la profesora Macgonagall a sus alumnos, desanimados al no haber sido capaces de descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando.

Una última pregunta- los detuvo el profesor Snape- ¿de qué estaban hablando cuando ella se fue?

Discutíamos, papá. Discutíamos por ti. Porque era imposible que tú fueses un mortifago y yo, siendo tu hijo, ni siquiera lo supiese- contestó el chico en tono amargo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y dejando a un Severus completamente abatido.

Supongo que les debo una explicación a mis hijos- dijo el profesor de pociones sabiendo que ya no podría atrasar más el momento que durante tanto tiempo había postergado. Siempre había temido que llegase el momento de tener que explicarle a sus hijos como él, su padre había llegado a convertirse en mortifago y que ellos se avergonzasen de tenerle como tal, cosa que estaba seguro que ocurriría. Desde ese momento sus hijos le rechazarían, era algo que siempre había sabido.

Creo que ya no puedes atrasarlo más- le dijo su esposa mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Profesor Dumbledore, ejem- interrumpió Hagrid-creo que he encontrado a la chica. Está aquí, con Grawpy-dijo Hagrid triunfal señalando el mapa que el director había reaparecido tras la salida de los estudiantes.

¿Quién es Grawpy?-preguntó Andrea que no creía haber oído que nadie se llamase así.

No te refieres a ese… ese Grawp¿verdad?-preguntó pálido el profesor de pociones.

No se preocupe, profesor, ya le he dicho que Grawpy es completamente inofensivo. Claudia esta completamente a salvo-Aseguró Hagrid.

¿Completamente a salvo¡¿Desde cuando los licántropos y los gigantes se han llevado bien!-Contestó Snape exasperado.

Pero es que Grawpy no es un gigante cualquiera, Es mi hermano y es muy amistoso-contestó Hagrid ofendido- Y ya casi habla nuestro idioma.

Creo que será mejor que vayáis a buscar a Claudia, de todos modos ninguno de los dos se conoce y quizás no se lleven demasiado bien a primera vista-intervino Dumbledore en tono conciliador.

Entonces vamos- dijo Andrea saliendo por la puerta preocupada por la idea de dejar a su hija, por muy licántropo que fuese en presencia de lo que según todos los indicios era un gigante.

Severus-Le detuvo Dumbledore antes de que el profesor saliese- El mapa te ayudará a encontrarla y, no olvides llevarle una túnica a mi bisnieta, creo que esta ya no esta en condiciones de ser reparada- dijo sonriendo al ver los trozos de la túnica que claudia había dejado hecha jirones.

…………………………………………………………………………………

¡Madre de Dios! Es un gigante, pensó la chica. Al encontrarse de frente con Grawp. En contra de lo que habría hecho cualquiera en su sano juicio, Claudia se acercó lentamente al gigante guiada por la curiosidad y por una falta de prudencia debida tal vez, a que en su estado de licántropo se sentía casi invencible.

Grawp, estaba tranquilamente sentado jugueteando con un sauce, había descubierto que si tiraba de él sin apretar demasiado, podía arrancarle todas las hojas sin llegar a arrancar el árbol. Entretenimiento en el que debía llevar un rato, porque al menos cinco árboles estaban completamente pelados, algunos con más ramas que otras, y varios no soportaron la presión del gigante y yacían en el suelo tirados con raíces y todo.

Una lluvia de hojas y ramas estuvo a punto de sepultar al licántropo que consiguió esquivarlas en el último momento dando un buen salto y llamando la atención del hermano menor de Hagrid.

¿Perrito?-preguntó con curiosidad.

_¿Perrito¿este inútil me ha confundido con un perrito?_, gruñó claudia ofendida en su orgullo. _¡Soy un licántropo! Soy un feroz licántropo, así que ándate con ojo, porque no pareces tener mucho. ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con un simple perro?_

Perrito malo- decidió Grawp al oír los gruñidos de Claudia. Se inclinó un poco con la clara intención de coger a la chica-lobo entre sus manos, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a ser el juguete del gigante, así que puso pies en polvorosa. La diferencia de tamaño le parecía suficiente argumento como para huir y no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse a un gigante, aunque con lo que la chica no contaba era con que el gigante al verla correr, se decidió a perseguirla, y aunque no parecía muy ágil, en pocas zancadas recorría una gran distancia.

Ven perrito, perrito malo- decía el gigante divertido mientras Claudia maldecía su mala suerte y corría con todas sus ganas, pero no conseguía sacarle mucha ventaja a Grawp, y el terreno le era desconocido, no sabía hacia donde correr, si iba en dirección al colegio, corría el riesgo de llegar, convertida en licántropo a plena luz del día y seguida por un gigante. Ya se imaginaba en la portada del profeta, aunque dudaba que nadie compadeciese su situación_. ¿Qué temería más la gente a un licántropo en pleno día o a un gigante? Seguro que acababan formando partidas para cazarlos a cualquiera de los dos. Incluso puede que pusiesen precio a sus cabezas._ Pero si se internaba más en el bosque no sabía hasta donde podía llegar y empezaba a sentirse un poco cansada, cosa que no le había ocurrido hasta entonces estando convertida en licántropo. Optó por intentar esconderse, quizás el gigante pasaba de largo. Tras saltar sobre unas raíces se dio cuenta que había un hueco suficientemente grande como para esconderse bajo ellas, dicho y echo.

Unos segundos después Claudia notó como temblaba la tierra bajo las pisadas del gigante. Un crujido. Grawp se había apoyado sobre las raíces bajo las que Claudia se había escondido y estaban cediendo bajo el peso de las cuatro toneladas del gigante. Por un segundo Claudia creyó que moriría aplastada por las raíces. Aulló asustada. Sintió un fuerte golpe y todo se oscureció.

……………………………………………………………………………

Críos entrometidos-murmuró Snape agotando su paciencia.

¿Qué ocurre Severus?- preguntó Andrea al ver la vena de la frente de su marido latir en lo que podía acabar en un ataque de ira.

Ocurre que cuatro Gryffindors entrometidos nos están siguiendo- dijo mirando el mapa.

Los chicos no lo hacen con mala intención- intentó mediar Hagrid aunque la mirada que le echó el profesor en contestación hizo que el gigante no siguiese.

Andrea te quedas aquí y vuelves al colegio con ellos, no quiero interrupciones, y no creo que encontremos a tu hija preparada para una reunión social.

No es justo, yo también quiero encontrar a Claudia- Se quejó.

Pues tu hijo no parece estar por la labor de dejarse convencer.

Nuestro hijo- dijo remarcando la palabra nuestro- obviamente a salido a ti de testarudo, así que no te quejes.

Parece que por fin se han detenido- murmuró Snape aliviado pensando que quizás no tendrían que llegar hasta el fin del mundo para encontrar a su hija-No tardaremos mucho-dijo a modo de despedida.

Mas te vale-le contestó su esposa a modo de despedida mientras tras girar en una pequeña curva se ocultaba tras unos árboles a la espera de que apareciesen en cualquier momento Roberto y los demás cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Corred, los he perdido de vista- oyó decir a Roberto.

Han girado por ahí- contestó Harry.

Chicos, no sé si ha sido buena idea seguirles-intentó convencerles Hermione.

Ya te hemos dicho que te puedes volver si quieres- le recordó Harry.

Debisteis hacer caso a Hermione-opinó Andrea apoyada sobre un árbol al borde del sendero- no os habríais dado un paseo en balde, ni habríais perdido cuarenta puntos para vuestra casa, ni tendríais una semana de detención con el profesor Snape-Decidió Andrea descargando su enfado al haberse tenido que quedar a esperar a los chicos rebeldes y no poder ver así al hermano gigante del guardabosques, además su marido también tendría premio por haberla dejado atrás, seguro que estaba deseando una semanita de detención con el cuarteto feliz, pensó en tono mordaz.

……………………………………………………………………………

Cinco minutos más, mamá. Sólo cinco minutos- pidió claudia en tono adormilado. Pero la volvieron a empujar así que la chica abrió los ojos creyendo que estaba dormida en su cama, que notaba más dura que de costumbre.

¿Hermy?-rugió con tono de duda el gigante.

Esa voz… Claudia abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró un dedo más grande que la palma de su mano, que la empujaba con la obvia intención de despertarla aunque no con demasiada delicadeza.

La chica se levantó como accionada por un muelle y se clavó algunas ramitas en sus pies descalzos para a continuación darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

¡Hermy!- rugió el gigante claramente satisfecho al ver que la chica estaba despierta.

Claudia saltó rápidamente entre unos arbustos intentando ocultar avergonzada, su desnudez.

Hermy, Grawpy- dijo el gigante señalándose contento intentando que la chica le recordase.

¿Grawpy?-preguntó Claudia dubitativa. _¿Acaso el gigante se estaba presentando? pensó alucinada, no sabía que los gigantes se presentasen a la gente antes de comérsela. Aunque quizás los gigantes no se comían a la gente. Realmente era poco lo que sabía sobre los gigantes aunque nunca los había tenido por gente amistosa._

Claudia miró a su alrededor y un poco más atrás divisó lo que quedaba del hueco en el que había intentado esconderse en su forma lobuna. Dedujo que el gigante debía haberse dado cuenta de donde estaba y algunas ramas rotas indicaban que las había arrancado para sacarla de allí, pero no notaba ningún hueso roto, así que después de todo imaginó que las intenciones del gigante quizás no habían sido aplastarla como a un mosquito o quizás no la había reconocido en su forma humana.

Hermy¿Dónde Perrito malo?-Preguntó Grawp decepcionado.

No, perrito malo, no. Gran loba fuerte y peligrosa- advirtió la chica intentando impresionar al gigante.

No, perrito malo-Rugió el gigante asustando a la chica.

Vale, me rindo, perrito malo- dijo la chica abatida viéndose reducida a la condición de "perrito malo".

¿Dónde?-preguntó el gigante tozudo.

Por allí- contestó la chica señalando el camino hacia delante.

El gigante no pareció dudar de su palabra y siguió corriendo feliz, llamando, mejor dicho, bramando "PERRITO MALO"

Estupendo pensó Claudia. Me he librado del gigante y ahora estoy sola en medio del bosque, desnuda, muerta de frió pensó la chica al notar un escalofrío, descalza, recordó al notar otra piedra que se clavaba en la planta del pie derecho, muerta de hambre le gritaron sus tripas que se quejaban por la falta de alimento (ni siquiera había desayunado). ¿Perdida, dudó. Sin varita, recordó sonriendo con ironía. ¿Podía pasar algo más? Un trueno sonó en respuesta. Y comenzó a llover. Mierda.

Arrancó un par de ramas con la idea de poder cubrirse si es que se encontraba con alguien y empezó a caminar intentando desandar lo recorrido, cosa que no parecía demasiado difícil ya que el rastro de árboles y arbustos pisoteados por el gigante no era lo que podríamos decir, difícil de seguir.

Intentaba caminar lo más deprisa posible con la intención de no tardar tres días en regresar al colegio, pero el fango que empezaba a formarse, y los intentos por no resbalar limitaban mucho su ritmo. Media hora más tarde, el camino era más impracticable, y el barro era terriblemente resbaladizo. Se cayó un par de veces y se hizo un par de cortes antes de golpear con impotencia el suelo. Acabó tirando las ramas con las que en algún estúpido momento había pensado en taparse. Ya cogería algo cuando estuviese cerca del colegio. Al menos ya no estoy desnuda del todo pensó la chica en tono irónico, estaba completamente bañada en barro desde los pies hasta la punta de los pelos. ¡Cómo coja al que dijo que el barro era estupendo para la piel y el cabello, lo hago escabechina! A la derecha vio lo que parecía una cueva y pensó en refugiarse a esperar a que pasase la tormenta, pero deshecho la idea quería volver a su dormitorio y dormir calentita. Cuanto antes. Y comer. Antes tenía que comer, le recordó su estómago. Siguió caminando, un rato más. Súbitamente, sin entender porqué se sintió cansada, agotada. No entendía porqué tan de repente. Era extraño, dos segundos antes estaba bien, pero ahora se sentía como si acabase de correr la maratón. Era lógico sentirse cansada pero tan de repente. Se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de dar un paso más e intentó respirar profundamente pero no lo conseguía. Si no fuese por el frío se habría echado a dormir allí mismo, pero la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos, y empezó a temblar sin poder controlarse. Quizás sí debió haberse metido en aquella cueva, pero ahora se sentía sin fuerzas para llegar, pensó mientras se tumbaba sobre el fango, hecha un ovillo.

Y de pronto el silencio. Ya no oía el ruido de la lluvia al golpear las hojas de los árboles. Había dejado de llover, pensó aliviada. Hasta abrir los ojos suponía hacer un esfuerzo, pero tenía que levantarse, tenía que volver al colegio. Ya había descansado un rato y el sol estaba muy bajo, pronto anochecería, y la temperatura caería en picado. Consiguió sentarse y al frotar las manos en un intento vano por recuperar el calor, pequeñas costras de barro medio seco se desprendieron.

Juraría que había oído su nombre Intentó mirar a su alrededor pero todo parecía algo difuso. Había algo de niebla, comprobó desalentada.

Claudia- oyó la voz de su padre.

P….- las palabras no salían de su garganta, estaba afónica- papá- consiguió llamar de modo casi inaudible, mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia, temiendo que no la encontrarían entre la niebla-papá-intentó llamar, pero ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de oírse.

Unos bultos oscuros se acercaban entre la niebla, pero ni siquiera podía encontrar fuerzas con las que levantarse mientras lloraba sin saber por qué, si por el miedo que había pasado, por el alivio de saber que la habían encontrado o por la debilidad que la atenazaba.

Claudia, mi pequeña- corrió Snape hacia su hija en cuanto la vio medio tumbada sobre el suelo, abrazándola con fuerza y envolviéndola en la calidez de su capa , perfectamente seca- Estás helada- comprobó preocupado.

Pero ella no pudo contestar, solo se abrazaba a su padre y lloraba en silencio, hasta que al final pudo romper lo que atenazaba sus cuerdas vocales-papá-consiguió decir entre el llanto.

Snape siempre había sido un tipo frío, pero desde que su familia había llegado al colegio, todo estaba patas arriba, y Hagrid al verle abrazado a su hija, no conseguía reconocer al hombre aparentemente amargado, distante y malhumorado que había conocido siempre.

……………………………………………………………………

Cuando Claudia abrió los ojos descubrió que estaba en la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey sujetaba frente a ella una cuchara.

Debe tomarse esto Señorita Green, la hará entrar en calor en un momento.

La chica obedeció y comprobó los efectos de la poción al notar cómo le salía humo por las orejas.

ahora puede volver a dormirse. Mañana estará como nueva.

Claudia quería hablar con sus padres, saber qué había pasado, pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado.

……………………………………………………………………….

De nuevo a la rutina pensó Claudia mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin dispuesta a acabar con todo lo que pusiesen para el desayuno. Aún se sentía algo cansada, pero estaba bien a parte de algunos rasguños que Claudia comprobó que no se habían curado tan rápido como esperaba después de todo el rollo que le habían contado con lo de ser una licántropo de rápida autocuración. Aún le dolía el pie derecho, y en la pierna tenía un moratón de buen tamaño, que supuso se hizo en alguno de los aterrizajes contra el suelo. Los brazos tenían unos cuantos arañazos, que quedaban perfectamente ocultos con su túnica, también tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza, notaba el bulto al pasarse la mano, pero quedaba camuflado entre su pelo, bastante suave tuvo que admitir. Después de todo quizás lo del baño de barro si que era efectivo.

Se sentó junto a Draco Malfoy, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y sabía que si estaba junto a Malfoy, los Gryffindors no se atreverían a acercarse. Era como un repelente.

Vaya, vaya. Dicen por ahí que ayer te diste un buen baño en el lago. ¿Buscabas una pulmonía para saltarte las clases?- le preguntó Draco divertido.

Supongo-contestó Claudia con pocas ganas de dar explicaciones_. Que pensasen lo que quisieran, la traía sin cuidado. _

Como cada mañana, llegaron las lechuzas con el correo y, para sorpresa de Claudia dos se pararon frente a ella.

Unos días antes había escrito a Anna, su "hermana" licántropo, y al parecer esta le había contestado aprovechando la lechuza que Claudia le había enviado. Claudia tomó la carta y la guardó, no se atrevía a abrirla allí mismo y que alguien pudiese leer nada de lo que le decía. La otra era una pequeña nota, que también guardó.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada fija de Harry que la observaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y de nuevo sintió esa sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. No quiso ser descortés y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo al que él respondió. _Quizás no le tuvieron en cuenta que el día anterior se largase sin mediar palabra._

Claudia no sabía como afrontar volver a encontrarles a todos, no sabía como se las ingeniaría para explicar su inexplicable comportamiento del día anterior de modo creíble.

Junto a Harry estaba Roberto, que la miraba bastante serio. Estaba decepcionado. Conocía aquella expresión de su hermano y le dolió. No supo como reaccionar. _Debería haberle contado lo que le había pasado. Roberto nunca le habría dado la espalda. Pero cómo decirle a su hermano que era una licántropo_.

De pronto todos los Raven y los Hufflepuff entraron en tromba, y aparentemente muy contentos, aunque Claudia no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa y alzó las manos intentando llamar la atención de los estudiantes para que guardasen silencio.

Antes de que empiecen a comer, quiero que todos demos la bienvenida a Marietta Edgecombe y Justin Finch-Fletchley que finalmente, y gracias al gran trabajo de los medimagos que trabajan en San Mungo, se han recuperado y hoy se reincorporan a las clases- en este punto el discurso fue interrumpido por el aplauso de los compañeros de casa de los, a los que se unieron los aplausos de Gryffindor y de unos pocos Slytherin.

Lo prometido es deuda- prosiguió Dumbledore- La fiesta de Halloween que fue aplazada, en respeto a los compañeros enfermos se celebrará el próximo Sábado, y tras la cena habrá un baile de disfraces, al que podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante - un murmullo expectante respondió al anuncio del director- Y ahora, a comer.

Harry miró al director con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Un baile.

Sería estupendo poder ir con cierta Slytherin al baile, pensó Harry sin poder evitar sonreír. ¡Ir con una Slytherin! Ya no importaba lo que pensasen sus compañeros, al imaginarlo, ahora sólo conseguía sonreír divertido. Estaba decidido. Le pediría a claudia ser su pareja para el baile. Pero no podía perder el tiempo. Nott, Malfoy o incluso Roberto podían adelantársele. Esta vez sería él el primero en pedirle ir al baile con ella. Incluso estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Hermione para que le enseñase a bailar, en el baile de cuarto Hermione no parecía haber pisado demasiado a Krum.

Cuando Harry miró en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin en busca de su futura pareja de baile se encontró con que junto a Malfoy, había un hueco, claudia se había ido.

………………………………………………………………………….

Al salir del comedor, Claudia abrió la pequeña nota en primer lugar.

_A las seis en las habitaciones de verano._

_P y M._

Claudia supuso que p y m eran papá y mamá, imaginó que recibiría un buen sermón por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Pero en todo caso tenía algunas cuestiones que quizás le pudiesen explicar.

Con cierto nerviosismo abrió el segundo mensaje, que era bastante más largo.

_Hola hermanita._

_Menos mal que me escribiste, no estaba segura de cómo contactar contigo, ni siquiera sé si esto te llegará, espero que sí. Este fin de semana habrá una fiesta muy importante, espero que puedas venir. Toda la familia está deseando conocerte y los pequeños preguntan si encerrarás a alguien en una caja, lo atravesarás con espadas y después saldrá de la caja perfecto, ya hay algunos voluntarios._

_Volviendo a lo importante. Es mi cumpleaños y celebramos mi mayoría de edad, además de ser mi fiesta de compromiso con Günter. Estoy deseando presentártelo. Además queríamos aprovechar que vendrán todos e incluso algunos clanes vecinos, para presentarte en sociedad. _

_Si quieres puedes venir acompañada. ¿Tienes novio, tendrás que presentármelo o te buscamos a alguien. _

_Muchos besos míos y también de mamá. _

_Anna._

Claudia sonrió aliviada. Tendría algo que hacer durante el baile. Ni siquiera estaría en Hogwarts, pensó aliviada. El anuncio del baile que había hecho su bisabuelo no había sido bien recibido por Claudia que temía ver a Harry bailando con otras chicas. Pero sabía que no podía ser de otro modo. Ir al baile con él estaba fuera de toda discusión. Harry se merecía a alguien mejor que ella, a alguien sin problemas como os suyos. La chica de la clase de sortilegios mentales, Mandy, seguro que era mejor opción que ella. Quizás debería echarle una mano.

Claudia sonrió con ironía cómo demonios iba a ayudar a nadie a que conquistase al chico de su vida. Era una estupidez.

Claudia, menos mal que te encuentro- la saludó cierto moreno haciendo que el corazón de la chica se detuviese.

Harry-consiguió saludarle la chica con voz débil.

¿te has enterado de lo del baile? Verás yo te estaba buscando por si tienes pareja, es decir por si querrías ir al baile conmigo es decir¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?- preguntó el chico nervioso.

Sí- contestó Claudia sonriendo aunque de repente su sonrisa se congelo, no era eso lo que debía hacer- quiero decir que sí me he enterado pero no puedo ir contigo, Harry, lo siento- dijo la chica mientras se volvía dispuesta a huir.

Pero Harry fue más rápido y la sujetó del brazo haciendo que la chica quedase paralizada.

¿Con quién vas al baile, claudia?- preguntó el chico, casi sin voz.

Yo… yo voy con Roberto- le contestó ella sin pensar, incapaz de mirarle, mientras sentía que el chico de su vida la soltaba.

Bueno, entonces, nada, hasta luego- dijo Harry mientras volvía al comedor.

Claudia siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras mientras se acariciaba el brazo por el que la había sujetado el chico. Sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapase de su control. _Eres una idiota, claudia_. Pensaba la chica. _Pero es por su bien. Harry se merece a alguien mejor._

Cuando Harry entró al comedor, su mirada fue directa hacia Roberto Snape o como demonios se llamase.

¿Harry, irás conmigo al baile?- le preguntó Cho Chang, cruzando los dedos.

Sí- le contestó el chico sin siquiera detenerse.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Roberto se sentó junto a él.

¿Qué, tienes ya pareja para el baile?- le preguntó de forma directa.

Roberto le miró con curiosidad.-Pues aún no se lo he preguntado a nadie.

En realidad, si tienes novia, no es necesario preguntar¿no?- preguntó Harry en tono ácido.

Lavender y Parvati, que no andaban muy lejos, a la mención de la palabra novia, por parte de Harry pusieron sus antenas en funcionamiento y miraron a los chicos de forma descarada, claro que Harry no se percató.

Estupendo, y¿desde cuando tengo novia? Si puede saberse, claro, porque yo, como primer interesado, me gustaría conocer su identidad, aunque sólo sea por curiosidad- le contestó con ironía.

¿Es que acaso no vas al baile con Claudia?- le espetó Harry.

¿yo, con claudia, pues que yo sepa no, y desde luego, si eso era lo que estabas insinuando, no estoy saliendo con ella, y hasta te puedo garantizar que nunca saldré con ella. Aquella historia está zanjada. Y repito, solo somos amigos. Supongo que esto es un nuevo descubrimiento de la sección corazón de bruja de Gryffindor- aventuró mientras buscaba a cierto dúo con la mirada, y lo encontraba sonriéndole inocentemente.

En realidad, no han sido ellas, ha sido la misma claudia la que ha dicho que iría contigo al baile.

Pues ahora me entero, pero esto lo pienso aclarar de una vez, no se a que demonios está jugando esta niñata, pero ya me estoy empezando a cansar de tanto secretismo- Y sin más, Roberto se levantó enfadado de la mesa y salió del gran comedor dejando a Harry más que perplejo.

El chico no llegaba a entender porqué Claudia le había mentido, aquello no tenía sentido, porqué decir que iba con Roberto si no era cierto. Y entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había dicho que sí a Cho.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, que espero os haya gustado, en todo caso, ya sabéis, me dejáis un review y me contáis.

¿Irá Claudia al baile o se fugará con los licántropos¿Morderá a Cho cuando se entere de que es la pareja de Harry¿Encontró Grawpy al perrito malo en el bosque¿Irá Harry definitivamente al baile con la asiática o la mandará a Pekín de paseo? Todo esto y más, mucho más, en el próximo capítulo.

Un beso y sed felices. Chao.


	36. Yo soy un mortífago

Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rowling, Warner Bros. Y demás. Yo sólo he inventado a la familia de Snape y a los colegas aulladores de Clau. Ese fic, no se escribe con ánimo de lucro, sólo por pura diversión así que no es necesario que me demandéis.

De nuevo, y como siempre, agradecer los reviews y a todos los que leéis esta historia.

**Trixi Black**: Una fuga con Harry no estaría mal, pero hay varios problemas y es que el nivel de magia de la pareja me temo que no alcanza viajes de larga distancia además de que es bastante difícil que Harry pueda largarse así de fácil, ya sabemos que está un poco vigilado, etc. De todos modos a esto no le queda ya mucho dos o tres capítulos más, creo. En fin, hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Ginny84**: Hola wapetona¿Qué tal? Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero no haberme tardado demasiado, pero no es tan corto. Ya me cuentas.

**Agus y Moony**: Ya estamos aquí de nuevo, espero que te guste este capi, porque Brian, a petición del público, reaparece, no se lía a puñetazos con nadie, pero en su línea… La verdad es que eso de que Harry le dijese que sí a Cho, no fue muy inteligente por parte del chico, pero en su defensa diré que estaba cegado por los celos y bueno, nunca se sabe… ajajaja. En fin, te dejo que leas el capítulo y ya me cuentas. Hasta pronto.

**Absintheaddict**: La verdad es que sí, claudia debería decirle la verdad pero aún esta un poco insegura, que en realidad sólo han pasado un par de días y la chica no lo tiene muy asimilado, en todo caso, quizás cambie de opinión y opte por darle dos mordiscos a la Chang, grrrr. En fin, Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Clawy**: Veamos, por partes, Clau no es un licántropo normal, Severusín le preparó una poción con la idea de que la chica no perdiese sus facultades en forma de licántropo, es decir, que su personalidad no cambiase y fuese consciente de lo que pasaba aún siendo lobita, pero tenía ventajas adicionales, como que después no estaba hecha polvo como le pasa a Lupin, por ejemplo, además, cuando la transformaron no la mordió un solo licántropo, sino que la mordieron dos, cosa que no entraba en los planes de Snape, por lo que su niña es muy fuerte tras las transformaciones, pero esta fuerza puede llevarla a convertirse de nuevo en lobo si se enfada mucho, mucho, como fue el caso del capítulo anterior. En esta nueva transformación, la chica puede gastar muchas energías y acaba hecha polvo, casi peor que lo que le pasaba a Lupin, vamos, que no le quedan fuerzas ni para pestañear. En fin, espero haberte aclarado esto. Por otro lado, como Harry se supone que es el amor de su vida, Claudia está dispuesta a sacrificarse y pasar de él porque cree que eso es lo mejor para él, porque la verdad es que la chica no se tiene en mucha estima, aunque no se si Cho es una elección que le guste mucho, vamos que para que quede con Cho, mejor que quede con ella aunque sea una lobita. Lo de descubrir el secreto del libro, pronto, en uno o dos capítulos, porque espero terminar esto en tres capítulos más o así. En fin, que ya me despido o esto va a ser más largo que el capítulo en sí. Un beso.

**Ginger**: Hola guapetona, no te tomes a mal lo de Astrid mujer, en el fondo lo hizo por una buena causa, ella debía evitar que el medallón cayese en malas manos o al menos eso pretendía al dárselo a su hermana, pero en fin, casualidades de la vida. Bueno, espero que sigas por aquí, un beso.

**Alatar lady of the ring**: Hola guapa, tus deseos son ordenes y en este capi, Brian vuelve a la carga, ya verás. Respecto a lo de Harry y Cho... que te voy a decir, este chico no las piensa demasiado, pero aún está a tiempo de arrepentirse. Espero que te guste. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Tenshi Lain**: Al final, he tardado en actualizar más de lo que hubiese querido, pero tiene sus ventajas, el próximo capítulo está casi listo y preveo subirlo a finales de esta semana o principios de la próxima, ya que mi intención era terminar el fic antes del sexto libro, esto ya no lo veo tan claro, ya no queda casi na. Respecto a Claudia con lo de la nueva noticia de Cho pues te puedes imaginar, contenta no se va a poner mucho, pero lo de tomar cartas en el asunto… Bueno, que no me lío más y me despido. Hasta muy pronto.

**Vampiresa**: hola guapetona. Aquí estamos de nuevo, lo de la idea de que Snape presencie un besazo entre la parejita feliz… jajajaja seguro que sería un poema pero no va a ocurrir en este capítulo me temo. Respecto a lo de tus fics, intentaré echarles un vistazo. Y me despido por este capi, a ver si consigo subirlo de una vez. Un besazo.

Como resumen del capítulo anterior, os recordaré, que por un lado se va a celebrar el baile de Halloween que se había aplazado, y aunque Harry le pidió a Claudia que fuese con el, la chica le rechazó, alegando que iría con Roberto, cosa que este negó a Harry, de modo que el chico se quedó un poco confuso, y además, acepto ser pareja de Cho en un arranque de chico abandonado-despechado. Claudia ha recibido una invitación de su familia licántropo para una fiesta que tendrá lugar el mismo fin de semana, en Alemania, y también una nota de sus padres para una "reunión familiar"

**Capítulo 36: Soy un mortífago.**

-¡Qué significa eso de cuarto en adelante¡Injusticia! Yo, desde luego, iré al baile- sentenció Brian en tono dramático- aunque sea lo último que haga en esta, mi brevísima existencia. Compañeros, debemos luchar contra la discriminación y las desigualdades sociales.

-Brian tiene razón¡porqué no podemos ir los de segundo!-se quejó el chico que se sentaba junto a él.

-Vais listos si pensáis colaros en la fiesta, los profesores se darán cuenta, por no hablar de los prefectos, mirad, Granger os está vigilando-informó un chico ladeando levemente la cabeza en dirección a la prefecta.

-Tenéis que ser más discretos-recomendó Brian como el que no había estado tres segundos antes llamando a la sublevación- en todo caso es una fiesta de disfraces¿no?- comentó con sonrisa peligrosa bajando la voz.

-seguro que con un buen disfraz no nos pillan.

-En todo caso si alguien de los que va nos invita, también podríamos ir-comentó una chica.

-Eso sería perfecto. Debemos cazar parejas-Propuso Brian triunfal.

-Pero nadie de cuarto nos invitaría a nosotros-alegó un chico.

-¡Pues invitadle vosotros!- contestó Brian exasperado-Por cierto, Ginny Weasley es mía-advirtió-así que no se os ocurra invitarla a ninguno de vosotros.

-¡Pero si tiene novio!-le contestó Michael incrédulo- no conseguirás convencerla.

-Si mis amigos tienen tanta fe en mí, voy listo- le respondió Brian en tono dolido- mirad y aprended, pardillos-sentenció Brian mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hacia donde se sentaba la pelirroja.

-Buenos días, mi princesa- la saludó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Hola, Brian- lo saludo Ginny- he oído que te metiste en un lío los otros días.

-Bueno, ehm, yo tuve una pequeña discusión, pero nada tan importante como lo que hoy me trae a tí.

-¿Qué ocurre, Brian?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Verás, yo… Yo quería invitarte a que vinieses conmigo al baile, quería pedirte que me hicieses el hombre más feliz de la tierra y me dijeses que sí.

-Pero, Brian, yo iré con Dean, no sé si lo sabes, pero él y yo estamos saliendo- dijo echándose un poco hacia atrás de modo que Brian vio que el chico, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Ginny, le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, yo, ya lo sabía, pero esperaba que recapacitases y pudieses darte cuenta de que en realidad, a pesar de que él puede ser muy buena gente, yo soy el hombre de tu vida.

Ginny sonrió divertida ante la vehemencia de chico.

-Seguro que ese te habrá dicho que no eres la chica más guapa del mundo, ni la más inteligente, ni la más divertida, pero que te quería porque para él eras especial (Brian los había oído "por casualidad" un par de noches antes) pero para mí, Ginny, ese tío es un imbécil- dijo Brian encogiéndose esperando algún puñetazo por parte del aludido, pero este estaba tan sorprendido que no llegó a reaccionar, en vista de lo cual, Brian siguió con su discurso- por que tú si que eres la chica más guapa del mundo, y la más simpática, y la más divertida, y la más inteligente. Además de ser mi princesa.

Ginny sonrió indulgente ante la declaración del chico.

-Pero Brian…

Brian se puso de rodillas con cara de perrito apaleado mientras cogía la mano de la chica- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor

Ginny se mordió un labio indecisa, no sabía cómo decirle que no al rubio después de lo que le había dicho.

-Princesa, si tú no me llevas al baile, no me dejarán entrar, soy de segundo, eres mi única esperanza, por favor…- pidió una vez más.

Ginny se volvió mirando a Dean- ¿No te importa, es sólo un crío de segundo…-pero no pudo continuar ya que Brian se había levantado del suelo y la abrazaba muy feliz.

-Eres la mejor del mundo, la mejor, ya no eres princesa, ya eres mi reina Ginebra, eres la mejor, no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo, verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar- y mientras la abrazaba, le sacaba la lengua a Dean, que muy enfadado se había levantado y se iba.

-Brian, no sé como demonios me he dejado convencer, ahora Dean se ha enfadado.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará, además, para qué quieres a Dean si me tienes a mí.

-Desde luego que no tienes remedio, cuando crezcas serás un verdadero peligro- le regañó la pelirroja en tono poco convincente.

-gracias- contestó el chico con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras sus compañeros de segundo le aplaudían y vitoreaban.

Cuando Claudia salió de la clase de adivinación, eran las cuatro de la tarde, aún tenía un buen rato hasta la cita con sus padres, así que se dirigió diligentemente hacia la biblioteca dispuesta a estudiar un rato, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con alguien a quién no esperaba ver, y que hizo que un rayo eléctrico atravesase su estómago. Estaba en medio del pasillo y volverse quedaría muy obvio, así que tomó aire y prosiguió su camino hacia la biblioteca intentando disimular su paso titubeante y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Levantó la mirada levemente y se encontró con que el chico la miraba fijamente. Parecía estar esperándola aunque no parecía demasiado contento.

-Hola Harry-lo saludó la chica intentando en vano que su voz sonase tranquila o firme.

-¿Por qué me mentiste Claudia?-soltó él de sopetón.

-¿Yo?-preguntó la chica con voz débil.

-Si, cuando me dijiste que irías al baile con Roberto. El dijo que no iba contigo.

Claudia sabía que Roberto la había desenmascarado, no en vano se lo había encontrado poco después del desayuno hecho un fiera, y diciéndole que dejase de utilizarlo para cubrirse las espaldas, que no pensaba encubrirla cuando a ella le viniese en gana, dicho lo cual su hermano había largado y la había dejado allí mismo sin haber abierto la boca.

-Bueno, yo pensaba ir con él, pero en realidad no habíamos acordado nada- intentó defenderse ella- aunque parece que él no está muy dispuesto a ir conmigo.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?- dijo Harry, sin saber cómo se había atrevido a formular aquella pregunta.

Claudia sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara, no podía verse en un espejo, pero sabía que debía estar completamente roja. No esperaba que Harry fuese tan directo. Contestar a Harry la verdad sería como darle falsas esperanzas en el hipotético caso de que Harry sintieses algo por ella. Después de que el chico la hubiese invitado al baile, Claudia había imaginado que quizás le gustase, aunque fuese sólo un poquito, y se había emocionado ante la idea de que pudiese pasar algo entre ellos, pero tras pensarlo fríamente sabía que era imposible, no porque ella no le quisiera, o por las idioteces que decía su padre de Harry,no le importaba en absolutotodo aquel lío con Voldemort, pero por encima de todo, ella era una licántropo, incluso peor que eso, no sólo se transformaba durante la luna llena. Sabía que su futuro en el mundo mágico sería complicado, todas aquellas leyes… las dificultades para encontrar trabajo, el odio de toda la sociedad. ¿Qué pensarían todos, si el gran Harry Potter acababa con una licántropo? No podía imponerle aquella carga. Sus caminos estaban separados, y era inevitable.

Claudia alzó la mirada decidida a admitir que le gustaba su hermano, pero al encontrar la mirada suplicante del chico, toda su voluntad se vino abajo.

-Harry…yo…-murmuró Claudia en tono casi inaudible.

-Tu…

-Yo no… no quiero a Roberto- murmuró.

-Hay otra persona con la que querrías ir¿verdad? Por eso no quieres ir conmigo.

La chica no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, encantada al ver cómo el chico intentaba buscar alguien a quién culpar, sin darse cuenta de que era en realidad él el chico al que ella quería.

-No es eso, Harry.

-¿Entonces qué…-pero Harry no pudo finalizar su pregunta porque la chica le había puesto un dedo sobre los labios en un gesto que pedía silencio.

El chicoestaba completamente aturdidosintiendo aún el contacto de los dedos de la chica sobre sus labios.

-No quiero mentirte Harry, y no puedo ir contigo al baile, es… imposible, no puede ser.

-Pero…

-Harry es mejor que busques otra pareja, yo no puedo ir contigo-contestó mientras se separaba unos pasos de él

-Pero es que yo no quiero otra pareja, Claudia, yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Yo tengo que irme, Harry, lo siento.

-Pero Claudia…- murmuró Harry mientras observaba a la chica alejarse por el pasillo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eran las seis menos cinco cuando Claudia llegó al pasillo en el que estaba el tapiz que ocultaba la entrada a la habitación en la que había quedado con sus padres. Comprobó que no había nadie a la vista y se deslizó tras las telas, entrando en la amplia habitación, dentro la esperaban ya su madre y su padre, que estaban tranquilamente sentados en una de las butacas junto al fuego en una actitud patéticamente cariñosa pensó la chica, que no estaba de humor para averiguar que sus padres se habían dado una tregua.

-Ejem, ejem- murmuró la chica intentando llamar la atención de sus progenitores.

-Ah, ya estás aquí, cariño- se acercó su madre tocándole la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre después del suceso del día anterior.

-Mamá- se quejó la chica- estoy bien.

-Vale, vale- se rindió Andrea ofendida por el rechazo de su hija.

-Bueno, qué es lo que queréis, para qué me habéis llamado.

-En realidad, creí que eras tú la que querría preguntar-intervino su padre.

-Ya, lo que pasa es que no pensé que esto tuviese que ser tan solemne, reunión familiar… y bueno todo esto-

-Es que después tengo algo que hablar contigo y tus hermanos, pero antes pensé que sería buena idea tratar este tema aparte, ya que pareces haber decidido no contárselo a ellos- se justificó su padre.

-Bueno… yo, se que tengo que hablar con ellos, quiero contárselo, pero no sé cómo no sé qué voy a decirles. Supongo que pensaba que el hecho de que nadie lo supiese era como si en realidad no fuese del todo cierto… pero, es inevitable¿no?

Su padre estuvo durante un buen rato explicándole los efectos de la poción que se había tomado antes de convertirse en licántropo y el porqué se sentía tan débil tras la última transformación o por qué tan fuerte tras la primera. Y que aquella fuerza sobrenatural o agilidad y aquello de detener hechizos con las manos se había acabado hasta la próxima luna llena, en la que tal vez, cogería más fuerza que la anterior. Que debería controlar su genio si no quería volver a liarla, aunque era más que improbable que volviese a transformarse porque sus reservas parecían agotadas.

-No se si me consuela, creo que me estaba acostumbrando a eso de parar hechizos con las manos- comentó Claudia- en todo caso, ahora que se me han agotado las baterías, se supone que soy más o menos como cualquier otro licántropo¿no?

-Si, eso parece- confirmó su madre.

Claudia se sentó junto a sus padres en el sofá- Veréis, me han invitado al baile.

-¿quién?-rugió su padre sin poder controlarse.

-No-aclaró la chica- quiero decir que me han invitado a otro baile, Anna, la chica que vino con los licántropos, y que es el equivalente a mi hermana dentro del clan- intentó suavizar la situación, porque sabía que a sus padres no les hacía gracia que ella tuviese "otra" familia- celebrará su petición de mano, y me ha escrito que quiere presentarme a todos. Es este mismo fin de semana, y quiero ir. Es decir, ya que soy una licántropo, se supone que es bueno que me relacione con gente como yo y la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que me dejaseis ir, además, que no quiero estar en el baile del colegio.

Sus padres parecieron pensarlo un momento.

-¿Dónde es esa fiesta?

-En casa de Anna, en Hamburgo.

-Imposible, en el ministerio saben lo que pasó, es decir que eres licántropo, tendrías que registrarte para poder salir del país. Además, sería un viaje largo, cómo piensas llegar.

-Yo había pensado en un traslador. Y , bueno, si es necesario puedo registrarme, de todos modos ya lo saben-dijo refiriéndose al ministerio de magia.

-En todo caso, no podemos dejarte ir sola a Hamburgo-decidió su padre.

-Pero papá…

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Y si encuentro a alguien que me acompañe, no se Brian o Roberto…

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no vamos a dejarte ir tan lejos sola, sin un adulto.

-Y vosotros no podríais…

-Seria demasiado sospechoso cariño-intentó convencerla su madre.

Claudia bufó exasperada. Tenía que irse a Hamburgo como fuese, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en Hogwarts y ver a Harry con otra chica, además, quería ver a su clan, quería conocerlos, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerla pensar en algo distinto a Harry. Debía encontrar el modo. Quizás su bisabuelo pudiese ayudarla, seguro que podría hacerle algún traslador que la llevase directa al fin del mundo. El podría ayudarla, aunque no estaba muy segura de si lo haría a pesar de la oposición de sus padres.

-Ya estoy aquí- saludó Brian al atravesar la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola, mi chiquitín- lo saludó su madre con cariño, mientras intentaba revolverle el pelo al menor de sus hijos.

-Jo, mamá deja de hacerme eso-se quejó Brian intentando apartar las manos de su madre-además, ya no soy ningún chiquitín. Y para que lo sepáis, voy a ir al baile ese. Ya soy un adulto-sentenció muy serio y firme en tono solemne.

-¿Cómo que vas al baile, si solo eres de segundo?-dijo su madre en tono divertido.

-Ginny Weasley me ha invitado a ir con ella- contestó el muy digno.

Su padre se llevó una mano a la cara- esto es lo que ocurre cuando tu hijo va a Gryffindor.

Brian, ignorando el comentario de su padre le preguntó a su hermana- Y tú, hermanita¿con quién vas, porque Roberto no suelta prenda y no quiere decirme quién será su afortunada acompañante, después de jurar y perjurar que no iría contigo. ¿Con quién crees que irá?

-Pues no lo sé, y yo tampoco sé con quién iré, si es que voy- contestó la chica.

-Eso es que no te ha invitado nadie¿verdad?- intentó chincharle el pequeño- en todo caso, y si quieres disimular un poco, puedo concederte un bailecillo-ofreció el pequeño magnánimamente.

-Ohh, que generoso eres- contestó Claudia en tono falso- y para que lo sepas idiota, sí que me han invitado-contestó picada.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron a Dúo Brian y su padre el primero por puro interés cotilla y el segundo pensando ya en qué maldición podría lanzarle al niñato que se atrevía a intentar nada con su pequeña.

-No pienso deciros quien, además, le he rechazado- contestó Claudia arrepentida de haber dicho nada.

-¿No habrá sido Potter?-preguntó Severus Snape en tono de odio.

-¿Harry Potter? Nah, el va con la idiota de Chang-contestó Brian a su padre.

Claudia sintió como un peso de plomo le caía sobre la cabeza. _Qué demonios era eso de que Harry iba con Chang al baile, ella le había dicho que no, pensando en que él fuese con alguien mejor, no con esa estúpida, idiota, engreída, ·"$!""·$&!"Tanto que quería ir con ella, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta le faltó tiempo para invitar a la Ravenclaw_ pensó claudia con resentimiento.

-Hola- dijo Roberto en tono seco al entrar en la habitación.

-Hola cariño- le saludó su madre mientras su padre y su hermano discutían, y Claudia le miraba un poco pálida, intentando esbozar una sonrisa de reconciliación.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, porqué no nos sentamos- propuso su madre llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué queréis merendar, un café, té, pastelitos?

Todos negaron un poco tensos excepto Brian, que pidió dos pasteles de chocolate y un batido de fresa, y Claudia que pidió lo mismo pero conbatido de chocolateque Andrea hizo aparecer con un par de movimientos de varita.

-Supongo que no habremos quedado todos para merendar¿no?- aseveró Roberto.

-No, claro, pero bueno pensé que quizás tuvieseis algo de hambre-contestó su madre.

-En todo caso supongo que no tiene sentido atrasarlo más-intervino su padre-De lo que queríamos hablar era de lo que le pasó anteayer a Brian.

-A mí-dijo Brian atragantándose con un trozo de pastel-yo no he hecho nada. Soy inocente, lo juro.

-Brian… no debes hablar con la boca llena-le regañó su madre- y no se si es que ya no te acuerdas de la pelea que protagonizaste en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Ah, eso…

-además, sé que ayer intentaste hacer el idiota-le advirtió su padre.

-Pero si era para demostrar que tú… tú…-pero la explicación de Brian quedó en el aire, al ver como su padre alzaba la manga de su túnica dejando al descubierto un tatuaje, claramente visible con una calavera de la que salía una serpiente.

-Yo, soy un mortifago, lo era ya antes de conocer a vuestra madre, y supongo que seguiré siéndolo hasta que muera-afirmó Severus Snape.

-Pero papá, eso es imposible, estás en la orden del fénix, que lucha contra los malos- dijo Brian suponiendo que su padre quería tomarle el pelo-seguro que ese tatuaje es de pega.

-Me temo que no, Brian, esto no se va con jabón- dijo su padre con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

-Ahora entiendo como debió sentirse Luke Skywalker cuando descubrió que Darth Vader era su padre-murmuró Brian con cara de alucinado.

-¡Que bruto eres Brian!-le regañó su hermana dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza al pequeño.

-Pero papá, no puedes ir con los buenos y con los malos a la vez…- de pronto, la cara del chico se iluminó emocionada- No, tú eres como James Bond-dedujo el chico mirando a su padre como si fuese Papá Nöel el día de navidad.

-Yo no soy como ningún James-replicó su padre asqueado.

-¡James Bond, 007, papá, el agente secreto!

-Creo que no le conozco, no he oído hablar de él¿es inglés?-contestó su padre dubitativo.

-Papá, no le hagas caso, te está hablando de un personaje de una película, pero¿es cierto que eres un espía?-preguntó Claudia siguiendo el hilo de su hermano.

-Sí, algo así, supongo-admitió su padre algo desconcertado por cómo se lo estaban tomando sus hijos.

-¿Papá, tu espías a Voldemort?-Preguntó claudia preocupada al asimilar lo que eso significaba.

-Así es, pero creía haberos dicho que no mencionaseis su nombre- contestó de nuevo algo molesto.

-Pero cómo se les ocurre, eso es muy peligroso¿es que no había nadie más, porqué te tuviste que hacer tú mortifago?

-Me temo que no me habéis entendido, yo ya era mortifago antes de "trabajar para los buenos", yo era de los malos, antes de conocer a vuestra madre-aclaró en tono seco.

Un silencio tenso invadió la sala. Era lo que Severus Snape había esperado desde el principio.

-Pero vuestro padre supo rectificar, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el lado correcto.

-¿Has matado a alguien?-preguntó Brian con miedo.

Su padre movió la cabeza afirmativamente, en silencio, con la mirada perdida como recordando el pasado.

-¿Pero por qué, papá, por qué te hiciste mortifago?-intervino Roberto que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

-Esa es una historia demasiado antigua-intentó evitar la respuesta.

-Severus, creo que tus hijos necesitan saberlo para poder entenderte-habló Andrea en tono suave.

Severus la miró dubitativo, aquellos eran unos recuerdos que el profesor de pociones siempre había intentado olvidar en vano, y que siempre acababan regresando.

-Supongo que debo empezar por el principio- admitió con un suspiro, mientras sus hijos le miraban en silencio dispuestos a escuchar lo que su padre tuviese que contarles y que diese coherencia a que en algún momento se hubiese hecho mortifago.

-El matrimonio entre mis padres fue concertado. En su época era una costumbre que así fuese. Al parecer mi padre en principio estaba comprometido con otra persona, pero se rompió el compromiso y acabó casándose con mi madre.

No recuerdo demasiado de él, tan sólo que casi siempre estaba de viaje por negocios. No era un hombre cariñoso, al menos no conmigo ni con mi madre. Hasta donde alcanzo a recordar, ellos siempre discutían.

Un día, cuando yo tenía unos diez años, él llegó borracho a casa y en una de sus discusiones, acabó golpeándola. Y ella, en venganza supongo, mientras él dormía, registró su cartera en busca algo y me lo mostró a mí. Era una fotografía que entonces me pareció muy extraña, puesto que en ella, las imágenes no se movían, estaban fijas, era una fotografía muggle ydespués me di cuenta de que en ella aparecía mi padre abrazado a una mujer, y delante de ellos, un chico que parecía algo mayor que yo. Papá tenía su mano apoyada en el chico que sonreía muy satisfecho.

Mi madre me explicó que ella se había casado con mi padre engañada y sin saber que la chica a la que él estuvo prometido en un principio rompió el compromiso al enterarse de que mi padre estaba liado con la mujer de la fotografía, pero ella no supo nada de todo aquello hasta poco después de que yo naciese. Aquella mujer era muggle, y el chico de la foto era su hijo. Él era un squib, pero eso no pareció ser impedimento para que mi padre lo quisiese a él y no a mí.

Supongo que tras eso, mi madre consiguió su objetivo, a partir de aquel día, odié a mi padre y a todos los muggles de modo casi irracional. Nunca mencione aquella foto, y nunca le pregunté a mi padre por su otra familia, aunque durante unas vacaciones de navidad, en séptimo curso, asqueado por todo o quizás por curiosidad, seguí a mi padre después de que él salió de casa. No me costó mucho averiguar donde vivía su familia perfecta.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece triste pero entonces, ver cuán distinto era mi padre con ellos con respecto a nosotros era doloroso. Parecía otra persona.

Al regresar a mi casa, encontré a mi madre borracha sentada en el salón frente a la chimenea, tan amargada y tan descuidada que costaba reconocer a la mujer, que había sido en su juventud a pesar de no pasar de los cuarenta parecía una mujer vieja. Me preguntó con rencor dónde había estado y si yo también la iba a abandonar, pero yo no estaba de humor para discutir con ella, y la dejé junto a la chimenea.

Un par de días después, mientras yo estaba en mis habitaciones oí un gran jaleo que provenía de la planta de abajo. Mi padre había vuelto más borracho y más enfadado que nunca. Yo no quise bajar. Hacía tiempo que evitaba en lo posible su presencia, y oírlo discutir y pelear con mi madre no era un espectáculo agradable de ver, pero al oír los gritos pidiendo ayuda de mi madre no me quedó más remedio que bajar. No era la primera vez que ocurría y las peleas entre ellos habían llegado a un punto sin retorno pero a veces mi padre al verme parecía contenerse en parte, quizás le recordaba a su otro hijo y no quería que le viese golpeando a mi madre. Pero aquel día fue distinto, cuando llegué al salón, los gritos de mi madre se habían silenciado. Al entrar descubrí su cuerpo sin vida. Mi padre la había matado y se había esfumado.

Cuando llegaron los agentes del ministerio, no encontraron rastros de magia que les llevase al culpable, y a pesar de mi testimonio, mi padre no fue acusado por el asesinato de mi madre. El ministerio de magia se lavaba las manos si en el crimen no se había utilizado magia rastreable, y para el mundo muggle ni siquiera existíamos, así que decidí tomar la justicia por mi mano.

En Slytherin, varios de mis compañeros eran aspirantes a mortífagos. Habían intentado convencerme en varias ocasiones para que me uniese a ellos, y si hasta entonces no lo había hecho no fue porque no odiase a los muggles, pero todo aquello había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, y me uní a ellos en busca del poder necesario para vengarme de mi padre.

-¿Tu padre mató a tu madre?-preguntó Claudia con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero por qué- intervino Roberto- si discutían tan frecuentemente algo debió ocurrir para que él llegase tan lejos.

-La verdad es que si yo hubiese pensado como tú, quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas pero no me paré a pensar, y me uní a los mortífagos, y no me detuve hasta encontrarle y matarle. Después cegado por la rabia fui a buscar a la otra mujer de mi padre y a su hijo para darles la nueva noticia, pero al llegar a la casa de estos, descubrí, que la madre del chico había muerto pocos días antes que mi propia madre, no fue difícil deducir que había sido mi madre quién había acabado con ella, y aquel era el motivo que tuvo mi padre para matar a mi madre. Yo al final no hablé con el chico. Nunca lo hice y no volví a verle.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron miraba a Harry esperando ansioso una respuesta, pero Harry no parecía hacer mucho caso al pelirrojo.

-¡Harry, me gustaría que me contestases un día de estos, a ser posible, antes del baile-dijo en tono ofuscado.

El moreno pareció bajar de nuevo a la tierra- lo siento Ron¿qué me decías?

-Desde luego que vaya consejero me he buscado-bufó el chico.

-Perdona, Ron, es que me está empezando a doler la cabeza, y todo esto del baile empieza a parecerme una idea nefasta. Esa chica huye de mí como si fuese a contagiarle algo peligroso, y la verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Hermione? necesito que traduzca de nuevo el idioma ese en el que se expresan las chicas, porque yo, sinceramente, es que no me entero de nada.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero yo lo que quiero saber es si crees que Hermione me dirá que sí o me mandará a paseo.

-¿Hermione?

-Harry- se quejó Ron al borde de la locura-es que no me has oído-te estoy preguntando si crees que es una buena idea pedirle a Hermione que sea mi pareja para el baile.

-Pues no sé, últimamente parece llevarse muy bien, con… ya sabes, el hijo de…

-No sigas, lo sé.

-Pero, de perdidos al río, si la dejas, también acabará pasando de ti, así que aprovecha el tiempo y lánzate, el no ya lo tienes, así que…

-Eso es muy fácil de decir. Pero, aún tengo una duda¿Cómo es que al final vas con Cho, yo pensaba que se lo pedirías a Claudia.

-Yo también- Contestó Harry desanimado.

………………………………………………………………..

Y el viernes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las clases habían terminado, y el ambiente de euforia invadía los pasillos de Hogwarts entre alumnos excitados ante la inminencia del baile que se celebraría al día siguiente.

Claudia llegó a la gárgola de acceso al despacho de su bisabuelo con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía satisfecha por haber conseguido llegar hasta allí sin haber intercambiado una palabra con Harry y por otro se sentía decepcionada sabiendo que el chico iría al baile con Chang, como la chica iba cantando a los cuatro vientos para todo aquel que quisiera oírlo y también para los que no y que él no había sido capaz de detenerla o de convencerla para que se quedase con él.

Claudia dijo la contraseña y subió.

Iría a Alemania con Roberto.

Tras la confesión de su padre, Claudia se sintió arrebatada por un ataque de sinceridad y les contó a sus hermanos cómo había acabado convertida en licántropo.

Roberto le regañó por no habérselo dicho antes, pero la abrazó, con tanta fuerza que la chica no pudo hacer nada para resistirse y se sintió tan unida a su hermano como antes de entrar al colegio. De nuevo era el hermano con el que podía y al que podía contar todo.

Brian fue una historia distinta. Le hizo un millón de preguntas y le rogó de rodillas que se transformase allí mismo para él. Incluso empezó al tirarle del pelo y a meterse con ella en un intento vano por enfadarla para que así pudiese transformarse, pero en todo caso para ella habría sido imposible transformarse, simplemente se sentía demasiado feliz, Roberto acabó defendiéndola con el famoso ataque de cosquillas al que el pequeño no podía resistirse, Claudia también se unió a la fiesta.

Mientras sus padres les miraban satisfechos y relajados tras haberse liberado de un peso que habían llevado durante bastante tiempo. Sus hijos estarían ahora protegidos de las mentiras y las dudas con el escudo más fuerte, el de la verdad.

Cuando supieron lo de la reunión del clan, Roberto se ofreció a acompañarla y Brian se puso a patalear en el suelo, porque bajo ningún concepto sus padres le permitirían ir a Alemania a una reunión de licántropos, a pesar de que el chico afirmaba que aquel era y había sido siempre el sueño de su vida, pero no fue suficientemente convincente, y aunque sus padres aún no querían dejarles ir, Roberto sugirió que Remus Lupin los acompañase, sus padres no pudieron negarse si él los acompañaba y fueron corriendo al despacho de su bisabuelo para ver si él podría arreglarlo todo.

Hablaron con Lupin, que se mostró encantado de acompañarles y conocer al clan de Claudia, con lo que todo quedó zanjado. Lupin los acompañaría al ministerio el viernes para registrar a la chica como licántropo y después solicitarían un permiso para viajar vía traslador a Alemania.

Roberto estaba sentado frente a su bisabuelo, cuando Claudia entró en el despacho.

-Bueno, mis niños¿estáis ya preparados para el viaje?-preguntó Dumbledore divertido-Es una pena que tampoco yo pueda ir, seguro que es una gran fiesta, pero me temo que estaré algo ocupado. Aquí están los permisos para salir del colegio, y esta es la autorización que hace a Lupin tu tutor para que puedas registrarte, de otro modo tendrían que haber ido tus padres, pero me temo, que vuestra tía y su acompañante no han podido venir-explicó mientras tendía a Claudia los documentos que la chica guardó bajo su capa.

-Eres el mejor, abuelito-dijo Claudia abrazándole.

-Hasta luego, abuelo-se despidió Roberto.

-Ya sabéis, al ministerio de magia-dijo señalando a la chimenea-y si os aburrís, podéis volver cuando queráis, este traslador os traerá aquí mismo en cuanto lo decidáis-dijo tendiéndole a su bisnieta un precioso broche en forma de media luna plateada.

Una vez que ambos chicos desaparecieron entre las llamas de color verdoso de la chimenea, la puerta del despacho se abrió con brusquedad.

-¡No puede ser que se hayan ido sin mi!-se quejó Brian en tono decepcionado.

-Me temo que sí-afirmó Dumbledore mientras miraba al menor de sus bisnietos-¿una partida de snap explosivos?-ofreció.

-Claro, pero te aviso que esta vez no voy a dejarte ganar como siempre hago-advirtió el pequeño, mientras brillaban sus ojillos de forma que intentaba ser amenazadora.

-Eso está por verse-aceptó el director el reto mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer de la mesa todo aquello que pudiese sufrir algún daño durante la partida y tomaba la misma postura que el pequeño con la varita en la mano.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Una vez en el ministerio, Claudia sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba extrañamente oscuro y unos metros más allá había alguien vestido de negro, aunque no podía verle bien una extraña niebla oscura parecía inundarlo todo.

-¡Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coge a Neville y corre!-parecía gritar el hombre mientras una ráfaga de luz verde salía de su varita.

-¿Neville?-preguntó Claudia aún extrañada.

-¿Claudia, estás bien?-preguntó Roberto mientras pasaba una mano frente a ella.

De pronto todo se había esfumado.

Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con una enorme actividad que inundaba el inmenso Hall del ministerio de magia y a su hermano que la miraba extrañado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. No os imagináis lo que me ha costado cortarlo. De hecho tengo casi listo el próximo. Por una vez en la vida voy a poder subir dos capítulos en muy poco tiempo.

Como adelanto del próximo os diré que visitaremos a los licántropos y que Claudia y Roberto volverán a Hogwarts antes de lo previsto… jajajaja, el motivo, hum tendréis que esperar.

Ah, y no os olvidéis de lo de los reviews, no seáis malos.

En fin, nos vemos pronto.

Sed felices.


	37. conversaciones, bailes y encuentros

Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rowling, Warner Bros. y demás. Yo sólo he inventado a la familia de Snape y a los colegas aulladores de Clau. Ese fic, no se escribe con ánimo de lucro, sólo por pura diversión así que no es necesario que me demandéis.

Por fin. Por fin. Ejem, lo que todos estabais esperando, no me voy a cargar el capítulo y os dejo que lo leáis, jajajaja.

Pero antes contesto a los reviews, sin ellos, es decir, sin vosotros no sé si esta historia habría llegado hasta aquí.

**alatar lady of the ring**: Hoola. Lo cierto es que tenía que encontrar un buen motivo que llegase a justificar lo que sabemos del profe de pociones, en fin que el pobre parece que no tuvo una infancia muy feliz, pero al menos, ahora las cosas le van mucho mejor. Y sí, conoceremos a un buen montó de licántropos aunque en su forma humana, así que no van a poder morder a nadie. Jajaja. Bueno, un beso y hasta el próximo.

**Ginny84**: hola guapetona. Ya estamos de vuelta, y no te preocupes, que este capítulo no lo he cortado en lo mejor, jajaja, además es bastante largo, así que espero que te deje satisfecha. Respecto al pobre Ron, no, no se va a quedar solo, no ha sido muy protagonista en este fic, pero es un personaje que me gusta, además el pobre, aunque no lo parezca ha intentado enmendarse. En este capítulo, creo que aclaro un poco más todo eso. Respecto a si Claudia sabe que Harry sabe que Lupin es un licántropo, la respuesta es no. Sabe que se conocen por lo de la orden pero no hasta que punto, así que por ahí me temo que la chica no se animaría a hablar con Harry… pero jajaja, no tienes mas que leer. Ya me cuentas, hasta la próxima.

**Agus y Moony**: Holas, he vuelto. Bailes, si que los vamos a ver. ¿Bailarán Harry y Cho? Tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero tienen más probabilidades de que bailen Harry y Claudia, Nah, no te fíes de mí que soy muy liosa. Respecto a Voldemort parece que está de vacaciones, lo admito, pero aparecerá antes del fin, creo. En fin, que no me lío más y te dejo que leas la historia.

**Vampiresa**: Hola, ya estamos aquí, ya puedes saciar tu curiosidad con respecto a los lobitos alemanes, y bueno, si Claudia ve a Harry bailando con Chang, la cara que pondría ufff, lo mismo hasta vuelve a convertirse en licántropo. Jajaja, en fin que de dejo con el fic, un beso.

**Kimita Potter**: Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí, y me temo que Herm sigue un poco al margen, yo lo intento, pero mis protagonistas son muy chupacámaras y no consigo dominarlos, al final hacen lo que les da la gana. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ya me cuentas. Un besazo.

**Karura84**: Hola guapetona. Se supone que si la quiere nada podría interponerse entre ellos, pero quizás Snape podría ser mucho Snape… jajajaja Brian si que es un encanto, un poco cara dura en realidad, pero muy divertido, o al menos eso creo yo. Y Ron, bueno, te dejo que lo leas. En fin, Un besazo.

**Clawy**: Hola guapísima, ya estamos aquí, y no, no me olvido del encuentro Severus-Andrea, sólo tengo que encontrar el lugar en el que meterlo, no te preocupes. Lo cierto es que este fic tiene que acabar en algún momento así que no creo que a Roberto le de tiempo a convertirse en animago, de hecho no creo que se le haya pasado por la mente. Respecto a tus dudas. Lo del día de los bajitos… aún tienen que averiguar lo que significa, pero te diré que no está relacionado con niños y sí, Clau tuvo una visión. El collar lo tiene Claudia, en este capi reaparece, aunque admito que debí haberlo dejado claro antes. ¿Sevi jr novia? Pse, no lo tengo claro del todo es que cuando vino, la chica que le gustaba acababa de darle calabazas así que no está muy receptivo en ese sentido, aunque en este capítulo hay intentos en ese sentido. Respecto a lo de tu fic, sí y te dejaré un review si mi ordenador lo permite. Dicho lo dicho, me despido, un besazo, dos en realidad, uno por cada review, jajaja.

**Pekita**: Hoooola, y bienvenida oficialmente, me alegro de que te hayas animado a dejarme un review, muchas gracias. Y respecto a la pregunta, pronto, muy muy pronto. jajaja.

Y ya definitivamente os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste, y en todo caso me dejáis un review y me contáis lo que os ha parecido.

**Capítulo 37. Conversaciones, bailes y encuentros a la luz de la luna**

Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba extrañamente oscuro y unos metros más allá había alguien vestido de negro, aunque no podía verle bien una extraña niebla oscura parecía inundarlo todo.

-¡Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coge a Neville y corre!-parecía gritar el hombre mientras una ráfaga de luz verde salía de su varita.

-¿Neville?-preguntó Claudia aún extrañada.

-¿Claudia, estás bien?-preguntó Roberto mientras pasaba una mano frente a ella.

De pronto todo se había esfumado.

Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con una enorme actividad que inundaba el inmenso Hall y a su hermano que la miraba extrañado.

-Está aquí, Roberto-dijo la chica con voz débil-Estoy segura de que era él.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Roberto preocupado.

-Le visto, en realidad, le he oído, estoy segura, todo concuerda con lo que nos contó Hermione, era el padrino de Harry y mencionó a Neville… Hermione dijo que todo pasó en el departamento de los misterios. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Claudia, eso es imposible, bueno, no creo que nos dejen pasar... "hola, hemos venido en una excursión del colegio, podrían enseñarnos el departamento de los misterios", la verdad es que no creo que colase.

-Además, necesitaríamos el libro-aceptó la chica- ¡ah deberíamos haberlo descifrado ya!-murmuró desesperada.

-En todo caso, ahora no podemos hacer nada, así que vayamos allí, aquel parece Lupin. Supongo que es mejor dejar todo este tema hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts.

Claudia asintió intentando quitarse en vano la imagen que acababa de tener. Aquella voz… era la misma de las otras veces. Realmente parecía que todo estaba relacionado con el padrino de Harry.

En el centro, junto a una gran fuente, los esperaba efectivamente Remus Lupin que hizo un gesto de saludo al verles. Los condujo a un mostrador, donde un mago tomó sus varitas y tras inspeccionarlas se las devolvió a los chicos.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y Lupin los guió hasta el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, sección de Bestias. Al ver el cartel Claudia miró a Lupin en un gesto de interrogación, pero Lupin tan solo se encogió de hombros sin llegar a ocultar una sonrisa amarga. Una hora después de solicitar su inscripción, Claudia fue llamada a una sala donde tras ser interrogada, fue advertida sobre toda la nueva normativa que desde entonces estaría obliga a cumplir incluida revisiones anuales sobre su comportamiento, de modo que si llegaba a morder a algún humano en su forma de licántropo sería condenada a Azkaban por tropecientos años.

Tras el suplicio, de la espera y las miradas acusadoras, los tres se dirigieron a la sexta planta donde se encontraba la oficina de trasladores y tras cierto papeleo del que se encargó Lupin, tomaron el Primer traslador que salía en dirección a Alemania.

El traslador que tomaron en el ministerio de magia de Londres los llevó en un par de segundos a Berlín, de allí viajaron a Hamburgo a través de la red flu acabando en un céntrico local de la ciudad, que desapareció tras ellos al salir a la zona muggle.

-Bueno, chicos, bienvenidos a Hamburgo, capital mundial del clan más antiguo de licántropos-anunció Lupin.

-Parece que el encantamiento multilengua que nos has hecho funciona incluso para leer los carteles-sonrió Roberto satisfecho.

-Sí, no había caído en la cuenta del problema lingüístico-comentó Claudia aliviada-siempre podríamos habernos entendido más o menos a través del ingles, Anna me dijo que casi todos lo han estudiado en el colegio, pero sin duda, poder hablar con ellos en alemán será mucho mejor.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, y en un trayecto de unos quince minutos se encontraron en una zona boscosa, al final de cuyo camino se distinguían las torres de un castillo casi de cuento de hadas, la muralla y el foso estaban bastante estropeados pero le daban un cierto aire misterioso. La puerta del castillo, que obviamente había sido reformada, estaba cerrada por una reja alta las la que se observaban a un lado un aparcamiento con bastantes coches, algunos bastante destartalados y otros unas auténticas maravillas de la velocidad. A uno de los lados se veía un video portero.

Claudia pulso el botón y se acercó a la pequeña cámara.

Tras el ruido característico del auricular al ser descolgado, sonó una voz con tono hueco.

-Contraseña, por favor.

-Eh, yo no sé¿Lupin?-preguntó claudia a su profesor, ella por su parte no sabía nada de ninguna contraseña.

Lupin se encogió de hombros-la otra vez no había contraseña.

-Verá, Anna me ha invitado soy Clau…

-Lo siento pero sin contraseña no puedo dejarle pasar-interrumpió la voz en tono tenso.

-Por qué no le enseñas la carta de Anna, sugirió Roberto acercándose a su hermana y entrando en el radio de visión de la cámara.

-Dios mío ¿quién es ese bombón? Acabo de enamorarme.-sonó la voz del portero que ahora no parecía tan seria sino más bien de chica, para a continuación sonar un ruido metálico de las puertas al abrirse.

Los tres se miraron indecisos ante lo extraño de la situación.

-¡Pero a qué esperas¡Pasa de una vez, morenazo!-insistió la voz del portero.

Roberto dio un paso atrás intimidado.

Unos segundos después una chiquilla que aparentaba tener no más de siete u ocho años apareció en el camino que llevaba al castillo corriendo hacia ellos. En cuanto llegó a la verja en la que el trío aún permanecía indeciso a entrar, se lanzó a los brazos de Roberto, que la cogió por no dejarla caer al suelo.

-Lo sabía, eres el amor de mi vida. Esta misma noche, anunciaremos nuestra próxima boda en la misma fiesta de la prima Anni-decidió la chica, mientras Claudia y Lupin intentaban aguantar la risa al ver la cara de Roberto que no sabía que hacer con la chiquilla que tenía en brazos.

Roberto miró en dirección a su hermana en busca de ayuda cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica de ojos ambarinos.

-Tú debes ser Claudia- dijo la chica mientras se soltaba del cuello de Roberto y caía al suelo de un saltito-Espero que no me digas que mi prometido tenía algo contigo y tengamos que llevarnos mal-advirtió la chiquilla.

-Huy, no, que va, este chico es mi hermano, así que si te casas con él seríamos cuñadas y espero que nos llevemos muy bien, aunque te advierto que aquí mi hermanito es un poco tímido así que tendrás que ser tú la que lleve el peso de vuestra relación-aclaró con seriedad.

Si las miradas matasen, en aquel mismo instante, Claudia habría caído fulminada por el modo en que la fulminaba su hermano.

-¿Tengo que darte las gracias?-preguntó éste en tono ácido.

-Cariño, no seas tan malo con mi cuñadita, después de todo, la familia es una de las cosas más importantes y hay que llevarse bien con la familia política. No te preocupes siendo el hermano de la famosa Claudia, seguro que te llevas bien con todos, mis hermanos, primos, tíos, ni siquiera mi abuelo intentarán partirte la cara por quererme a pesar de mi juventud y querer quitarles lo que más quieren en este mundo o sea yo. No te preocupes entre tu hermana, la tía Marianne, Anni y yo los convenceremos de que nuestro amor es limpio y puro, y que venceremos todas las barreras para estar juntos porque estamos destinados incluso desde antes de nacer.

-Tú no conoces a Brian¿verdad?-Preguntó Roberto intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Brian¿Brian Metz o Brian Ludzen?

-Nah, mi hermano Brian-contestó el chico.

-Oh¿tienes otro hermano¿Y es tan encantador como tú? Quizás la prima Lidia esté interesada en él, aunque creo que todavía es demasiado pequeña para eso. Sólo tiene ocho años.

-¿Y tú, sólo por curiosidad, cuántos tienes?-Preguntó el chico.

-Te das cuenta de que es la primera pregunta que me haces sobre mí-contestó la chica emocionada-y yo no te he preguntado nada de ti, eres tan atento. Yo tengo ocho años, nueve meses y cinco días, casi nueve años. Mi fecha de cumpleaños es el día uno de Marzo, así que soy Piscis. ¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno, yo cumplo años el treinta de Abril, igual que Claudia, somos mellizos-contestó Roberto.

-¡Laura, qué…! Oh, señor Lupin. Me alegro de volver a verle- Lo saludó una mujer que salía de la casa-Veo que ya ha conocido a mi hija Laura.

-En realidad, aún no habíamos hablado. Encantada de conocerle, señor Lupin-dijo la chica cambiando por completo de actitud y haciendo una graciosa reverencia

-El placer es mío-respondió Lupin- Ah ellos son Claudia Green y Roberto Aragón-prosiguió el ex profesor con las presentaciones.

-Encantada de conoceros, yo soy Irene, tía de Anna y madre de este pequeño torbellino-de presentó mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano.

Irene los acompañó al interior del castillo donde a cada paso les iba presentando a cuatro o cinco nuevos primos, tíos y demás. Hasta llegar a un momento en el que Claudia estaba segura de que sería incapaz de recordar cada nombre o lazo de parentesco. También conocieron a los hermanos de Laura, dos auténticos diablillos de doce y cinco años respectivamente.

Casi todos tenían en común el maravilloso color dorado en la mirada, que les identificaba como licántropos miembros del clan. También había un numeroso grupo de personas de ojos grises que al parecer pertenecían a un clan vecino con el que estaban muy relacionados.

Anna parecía terriblemente ocupada saludando a todos los invitados que se quedarían en el castillo durante el fin de semana, pero en cuanto divisó a Claudia fue corriendo hacia ella arrastrando consigo a un chico bastante alto de piel muy pálida y pelo castaño alborotado. Que le presentó al instante.

-Hermanita, te presento a Günter, mi queridísimo novio- el chico le tendió la mano que Claudia estrechó sonriente.

-Menos mal que habéis venido, Anna estaba muy preocupada pensando que la lechuza no te llevaría su mensaje.- la saludó el chico de ojos marrones.

-Pues sí, aquí estamos, este es Roberto- dijo Claudia presentando a su hermano.

-No me digas que tú eres…- preguntó Anna muy contenta.

-Soy su hermano- dijo el chico sonriendo ante la evidente decepción de Anna.

-Y mi prometido-intervino Laura que en ese momento se acercaba al cuarteto-verdad, cariño-dijo la chica sonriente mientras intentaba coger la mano del chico que las mantenía en alto mientras parecía ser asaltado.

-Veo que ya me has encontrado sustituto-declaró Günter en tono falsamente dolido.

-Ves, esto echa por tierra tu teoría-declaró Anna muy firme.

-¿teoría?-preguntó Claudia con curiosidad.

-Sí, veréis, según he podido observar y contrastar-comenzó él.

-No seas pedante cariño-le regañó Anna-veréis, mi novio ha estudiado Biología y está haciendo su tesis sobre el comportamiento de los lobos-aclaró Anna a los chicos.

El aludido dio un resoplido por la interrupción.

-veréis, tengo la teoría, de que entre los licántropos, queda un cierto comportamiento residual respecto a los lobos, no sólo en la luna llena, sino en otros aspectos de su comportamiento social. Por ejemplo forman manadas en las que aparece un lobo dominante que no tiene porqué ser macho.

-Vamos, mi querida madre-aclaró Anna.

-Sí, además no siempre pero, en muchos casos, la jefatura es transferida de padres a hijos-prosiguió el chico.

-Pero Remus Lupin, no se relaciona con los de su clan-discutió Claudia.

-Bueno, eso puede ser explicado mediante la figura del lobo solitario. Hasta donde Anna me ha explicado, Lupin digamos que no creció en el seno del clan al que en teoría debía pertenecer. Por otro lado, las manadas de lobos son fundamentalmente territoriales, los clanes que Anna conoce permanecen en sus zonas-territorios desde que se tiene constancia de ellos.

Anna suspiró, no parecía demasiado contenta con la teoría de su novio-Pero aún no os ha contado lo mejor-advirtió la chica.

-Sí, los lobos, normalmente al emparejarse, lo hacen de por vida, así que no tengo dudas de que mi amada novia me será fiel hasta la muerte-declaró el chico en tono victorioso.

-Y por lo que te conviene, tú también me serás fiel, no creo que mi familia de gente pura y fiel, fuese muy comprensiva si tuvieses el más mínimo desliz-le advirtió la chica-Pero que pasa con Laura, ella también debería haberse mantenido fiel a ti después de jurarte amor eterno y mira.

-Bueno, Laura, podría considerarse un cachorro que imita el comportamiento de los mayores, pero ya verás que cuando sea adulta…

-A mi no me llames cachorro-se quejó la chiquilla encarando a Günter y desviando su acoso a Roberto que respiró aliviado

Por el modo en que hablaban Roberto comenzó a atar cabos- Pero¿tú no eres licántropo?-le preguntó a Günter.

-Por ahora no-aclaró el chico- pero no lo descarto del todo. Eso de que tu novia se vaya de juerga todas las noches de Luna llena sin ti, empieza a ser aburrido.

-Pero… si tú eres normal, cómo es que has acabado saliendo con ella- preguntó Claudia muy sorprendida.

-¿me estás llamando anormal?-preguntó Anna picada.

-En realidad ni yo mismo lo sé, la verdad es que con lo guapo, inteligente, simpático y divertido que soy, quizás debería haber buscado algo más, pero-confirmó el chico en tono divertido mientras aguantaba los golpes que le daba su novia- ¡mi chiquitina! No te enfades-dijo el chico satisfecho mientras abrazaba a Anna-pero si tu eres la mejor del mundo, a quién voy a encontrar yo tan perfecta y maravillosa como tú. No os podéis imaginar el trabajo que me costó que esta niña supiese que yo existía-aclaró.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis?-preguntó claudia con curiosidad, después de todo, románticas historias entre humanos y licántropos no conocía muchas, por no decir ninguna.

-Pues yo la vi. en la facultad, íbamos a la misma, aunque yo estudiaba en la parte de Biología y Anna en la de Química.

-¿Eres Química?-preguntó Roberto con curiosidad.

-Sí-respondió la chica orgullosa.

-A mí me encantaba la química en el colegio, aunque no dimos demasiado.

-yo la odiaba-comentó Claudia en tono casual.

-Bueno-retomó la palabra Günter- el caso es que esta chica era muy callada y muy tímida, y yo, que por aquel entonces también lo era, no sabía muy bien como llamar su atención.

-Sí, y en la primera fiesta de la facultad se dedicó a acosarme…

-¡exagerada!-la interrumpió el chico.

-Repito, acosarme, hasta que consiguió derramarme una cerveza por encima.

-veréis es que yo estaba tan nervioso que acabé bebiendo un poco más de la cuenta.

-Estaba borracho como una cuba-tradujo la chica.

-Y eso, tropecé y se me cayó el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

-encima mía-Completó Anna en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, dicen que la cerveza es buena para el pelo, Anna puede daros una opinión contrastada.

-La verdad es que me fui tan enfadada que creo que la cerveza se evaporó de mi cabeza antes incluso de llegar a casa, pero para mi madre no pasó desapercibido el olorcillo y me tuvo dos semanas castigada sin salir porque se imaginaba alguna extraña fiesta de la cerveza tipo-orgía o algo así, pero mi padre consiguió reducir el castigo de dos años a dos semanas-explicó Anna en tono triste.

-Aún no conozco a tu padre¿está por aquí?-preguntó Claudia.

-Me temo que no, murió hace tres años-dijo Anna en tono triste, al parecer demasiado afectada como para que los demás se atreviesen a hacer preguntas al respecto.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, después de la fiesta estuve un par de meses demasiado avergonzado como para aparecer frente a la chica que se bañaba en cerveza-volvió a intervenir Günter haciendo que todos riesen y se relajase un poco el ambiente.

Pasaron toda la noche de charla y tras la cena, Anna y Claudia siguieron hablando, ya que ambas compartían habitación.

-Entonces no tienes novio- sentenció Anna.

Claudia negó con la cabeza.

-Pues eso lo resolvemos mañana, verás el montón de chicos guapos que vienen a la fiesta.

-La verdad es que por ahora creo que no me apetece demasiado echarme novio-murmuró Claudia en tono confuso.

-hum¿cómo es que una chica de dieciséis años no está interesada¿o es que en realidad ya le has echado el ojo a alguien? A ver si van a ser verdad las elucubraciones de Günter- dijo Anna mirando atentamente a la chica que pareció sonrojarse ante sus preguntas.

-Vaya vaya, entonces hay alguien…

Claudia no contestó, aunque no pudo evitar suspirar con pesar.

-¿no quieres que hablemos de eso?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no hay nada. Quiero decir, que no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

-Esto mejora, parece que estás dispuesta a confesar. ¿acaso tiene novia?

-No- negó Claudia intentando disimular el tono de rabia ante la mención. No podía evitar imaginar al chico bailando abrazado a la idiota de Chang, riendo los dos muy felices- por ahora.

-¿Por ahora?-preguntó Anna.

-Sí, bueno, es que hay una chica que va tras él, una idiota caradura-explicó Claudia sin poder evitar que su sangre comenzase a hervir de rabia.

-¿Y él la prefiere a ella antes que a ti? Porque si es así, es que es un poco idiota él también.

-en realidad, mañana hay un baile en el colegio, y él irá con ella-admitió Claudia con tristeza.

-Definitivamente ese tío es idiota.

-Bueno, el me pidió ser su pareja, pero yo le rechacé.

-Y si tú le rechazas por venirte¿se va con la pelandusca esa?-preguntó Anna tomando claramente partido por su hermanita

-La verdad es que le dije que se buscase otra pareja, porque yo no iría con él-intentó justificar a Harry.

-Pero si le gustases, él no debería haberte hecho caso. Además, por qué le dijiste eso¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Es que lo nuestro es imposible…

-Pero si parece que él está interesado en ti¿no, de otro modo por qué te habría invitado a ir al baile.

-Pero es que él no lo sabe-consiguió admitir Claudia entrando en el verdadero motivo para rechazar al chico.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Anna.

-Pues que soy licántropo-aclaró Claudia como si fuese la cosa más evidente del universo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Claudia puso los ojos en blanco ante lo obvio de la pregunta-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver! Soy una licántropo y el no, lo nuestro es imposible-sentenció como si aquello fuese la verdad más universal.

-Claudia, Günter no es licántropo, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que existíamos hasta hace un par de años. En mi familia hay muchos que tampoco lo son y otros que se convirtieron en licántropos por amor. Estoy segura de que si le explicas que sólo te conviertes un par de noches al mes, que simplemente puedes encerrarte y después no pasa nada o incluso, puedes venirte con nosotros al bosque en la luna llena. No es tan malo, de hecho a mí me encanta ser licántropo¿no es maravilloso sentirte tan infinitamente libre esas noches¿No lo sentiste?

Claudia no podía negar lo que había dicho Anna. Visto así parecía algo maravilloso. Pero esa no era toda la verdad. ¿O quizás sí? Debía admitir que en su caso era incluso más que eso. Era la fuerza el poder y a la vez la conciencia plena de sí misma.

-Supongo que para ti, debe ser difícil adaptarte a tu nueva situación, pero yo nací así, todos lo son en mi familia, mi padre pertenecía al otro clan que has conocido hoy. Es algo que forma parte de mí, y como tal lo acepto, es como tener manos o piernas, simplemente somos así, y no deberías rechazar esa parte de ti, como espero que tampoco me rechaces a mí.

-Hey, yo no te rechazo. A penas nos conocemos y te considero como a una hermana- se quejó Claudia.

-En tal caso, entiende que cuando encuentres al chico adecuado, si realmente lo es, no te rechazara, porque nadie quiere a otra persona o deja de quererle porque no le guste el color de sus ojos o de su pelo, porque el ser licántropo es parte de tu naturaleza tanto como cualquier otra cosa, y no debe significar más que eso.

Claudia pareció meditar sobre lo que Anna acababa de decirle.

-Sabes, yo al principio cuando empecé a salir con Günter, no se lo conté. No sabía como hacerlo, y cuando se lo dije, ni siquiera me tomó en serio, pero después, para convencerle le invité a venir a nuestra casa del bosque en el que nos reunimos durante la luna llena, y desde una de las casas, vio todo lo que pasó. Algunos de mis tíos son humanos, y también se vienen al bosque, una de las casas está especialmente preparada, y el se quedó con ellos. A la mañana siguiente Günter estaba como loco, intentando deducir que clase de especie éramos, incluso nos hizo dibujos. Nunca me he arrepentido de que lo sepa.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

-¿se puede?-se oyó la voz amortiguada de Roberto.

-Es mi hermano-se extrañó Claudia acercándose a la puerta para dejar pasar a su mellizo.

-Rápido, antes de que ese monstruo me encuentre- dijo el chico colándose por la puerta.

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Claudia intrigada al ver a su hermano en aquella situación.

-Es ese demonio de niña, me persigue, se ha colado en nuestra habitación¡e incluso se ha llegado a meter en mi cama! No he tenido más remedio que huir, esa niña está completamente fuera de control.

-La verdad es que Laurita… no se conforma con facilidad-admitió Anna- y puede ser muy obstinada.

-¡Pero si me acosa! Si no llega a ser por lo que dijo Remus de que no podemos hacer magia con las varitas mientras estemos por aquí, para no ser rastreados, te juro que la petrifico.

De nuevo unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la voz infantil de Laura.

Al oírla Roberto palideció. Y Anna le hizo un gesto para que se escondiese tras una cortina, mientras Claudia se metía de un salto en su cama.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Anna con voz somnolienta.

-Soy, yo, Laura, tu prima-contestó la chica mientras habría la puerta-¿No habéis visto a mi prometido por aquí?

-No Laura, estábamos a punto de dormir. Tendrás que buscarle en otro sitio.

-Pero…

-Hasta mañana, cariño, y suerte con tu búsqueda- se despidió Anna mientras hacía el gesto de esperar a que la chica saliese para apagar la luz.

-Hasta mañana entonces, si le veis, avisadme¿vale?-pidió la niña.

-Sí, vale-aceptó Anna.

-Hasta mañana, futura cuñada-se despidió Claudia.

-Adiós cuñadita- se despidió la niña feliz mientras cerraba la puerta.

Unos segundos después Roberto salía de detrás de la cortina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso, tu encima anímala-le regaño el chico a su hermana.

-¿Quién sabe, quizás dentro de unos cuantos años…

-Muy divertida hermanita-dijo Roberto mientras saltaba sobre la cama de la chica con la clara intención de vengarse a fuerza de aplastarla.

-Anna, sálvame- pidió Claudia.

-Dime su nombre-exigió la chica a cambio.

-¡Qué!-exclamó Claudia indignada.

-¿El nombre de quién?-preguntó Roberto.

-El del chico que le gusta-aclaró Anna.

-Vaya, vaya, así que habéis estado hablando de chicos, y encima te gusta alguien y no me lo has contado, para poder eliminarle del mapa.

Claudia desvió la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Te gusta alguien, realmente? No me digas que de verdad te gusta… ¿Harry?

El sonrojo de la chica fue una respuesta lo bastante elocuente como para que Roberto se quedase paralizado y dejase de aplastar a su hermana.

-Idiota- dijo la chica aprovechando el despiste para darle un buen empujón y conseguir tirarle de la cama.

-¿y por qué no me lo has contado?-preguntó el chico.

-Así que se llama Harry, ese idiota- dedució Anna.

-¿idiota, es que acaso te ha hecho algo, porque si es así…

-No me ha hecho nada-aclaró Claudia antes de que su hermano decidiese las medidas a tomar contra el chico.

-Nada, excepto que se va a no sé que baile con otra-le aclaró Anna.

-Mi hermanita celosa…-rió Roberto, aunque no rió demasiado tras comprobar cómo le miró su hermana-… pues va a ser verdad que te gusta Potter, y parece que le a dado fuerte- tras meditarlo un momento, el chico continuó- voy a ser bueno contigo, aunque preferiría que omitieses esto si alguna vez hablas con papá sobre este tema y pretendes que yo siga con vida, pero te diré que Harry está colado por ti, me juego lo que quieras. La mañana en la que le diste plantón, venía más que dispuesto a partirme la cara por ir contigo, y me da la impresión de que todo esto viene de bastante atrás. Desde que se enteró de que tú y yo estuvimos saliendo, me miraba siempre, por así decirlo, con cierto interés.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Anna que se había quedado de piedra con lo de que los hermanos habían estado saliendo.

-Ah, eso no tiene importancia, era un rollo que nos inventamos-dijo Claudia mientras le explicaba a la chica más o menos lo que había pasado mientras estaban en el colegio e intentaba no pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano, sería verdad que realmente le gustaba a Harry, y si era cierto¿cómo reaccionaría si ella le contaba al chico toda la verdad? Cada vez esa idea iba tomando más y más fuerza en su mente.

Tenía que volver al colegio y decírselo todo antes de que él fuese al baile con Chang. Tenía que darle a Harry la opción de elegir. Pero no podía irse antes de la fiesta del Sábado. Debía quedarse con Anna.

-¡Que bonito, pero si ese chico es obvio que algo le gustas, me apuesto lo que quieras a que si volvieses y hablases con él seguro que se iba al baile contigo y le daba plantón a la niñata esa-aseguró Anna tras ser puesta en antecedentes- Pero la verdad es que no se si te lo mereces, porque has hecho un poco el tonto¡mira que decirle que se buscase a otra para ir al famoso baile! La verdad es que si no fuese porque la misma noche es la fiesta de compromiso, me encantaría ir a vuestro baile, porque la cosa promete. Ya me lo imagino. La música sonando, y la pista llena de gente bailando. De Pronto llegas tú, la chica más guapa del baile, por supuesto. Todos se quedan estupefactos ante tu disfraz de… ¿licántropo,bueno, eso podríamos pulirlo, pero… Harry, que estaba bailando con la tía esa en medio de la pista, al verte, tropieza y le da un buen pisotón. Como hipnotizado, se acerca a ti, ignorando por completo las exigencias de la chica, y allí mismo y delante de todos te coge las manos, os miráis a los ojos y sin necesidad de hablar, os besáis.

-Y entonces llega mi padre y los decapita a los dos-completó Roberto.

-¿qué¡Has destrozado mi escena!- se quejó la chica- pero lo cierto es que le has dado un toque interesante. Y ahora explica eso.

-Pues es muy simple, nuestro padre es profesor en Hogwarts, y digamos, que claudia es su ojito derecho, y parte del izquierdo. No sabes cómo se pone ante la sola mención de un chico relacionado o relacionable con mi hermanita. Y para mejorar el asunto, me da la impresión de que Harry es por decirlo de alguna manera el alumno que peor le cae de todo el colegio. Por cierto es mutuo, Harry también detesta a mi padre sinceramente.

-La verdad es que si papá se entera de que me interesa Harry…seguro que me repudia como mínimo, aunque la verdad es que no me importa demasiado lo que diga, antes o después tendrá que aceptar a Harry.

-¿Te refieres a antes o después de mataros?porque desde luego si tiene que darse cuenta, yo apuesto a que será después-Sentenció Roberto.

-No puede ser para tanto. Mi padre también era muy protector¿qué padre no lo es con su hija?. Pero después, cuando se hacen a la idea no son tan dramáticos ven un par de partidos de fútbol juntos y es como si ya fuesen colegas de toda la vida. Creo que simplemente se trata de encontrar un tema que les guste a los dos.

-No sé, en todo caso, puedes contar con que yo no le diré nada, y lo cierto es que Harry no me cae del todo mal, lo más importante es lo que quieras tú. Pero eso no significa que en cuanto se pase un pelo, me avisas y le ajusto las cuentas.

Claudia sonrió agradecida a su hermano.

-Bueno, chicas, creo que ese pequeño demonio ya se habrá despistado, vuelvo a mi habitación. Hasta mañana- se despidió Roberto.

-Es majo tu hermano. Ya que tú no estás disponible, podríamos buscarle a alguien-sugirió Anna divertida.

-¿Estás de broma? Mi hermano ya está comprometido¿es que no has visto a Laurita?-soltó Claudia entre risas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Seguro que el hecho de que Roberto te haya plantado no tiene nada que ver con que vengas conmigo al baile?-preguntó Ron en ton molesto mientras salían del gran comedor.

-Mira, esta es la última vez que te lo digo-contestó Hermione exasperada- y te advierto que todavía estoy a tiempo de no ir contigo. Roberto y yo no íbamos a ir juntos, así que si se ha ido, no me ha dado plantón porque de hecho ni siquiera habíamos quedado.

Ron no quería tentar su suerte, después de la euforia tras oír a la chica decirle que sí, la cara de felicidad le había durado hasta que se enteró de que Roberto no estaría en la fiesta de post-Halloween porque se iba con Claudia a visitar a unos familiares enfermos y la duda de pensar que Hermione le había dicho que sí, simplemente como segundo plato había echo desaparecer su alegría como una pompa de jabón.

-En todo caso-retomó la conversación la castaña-el que me preocupa un poco es Harry, está completamente ausente. Esta mañana, durante el desayuno solo a abierto la boca para engullir lo más exagerado que le he visto comer nunca y no sé si lo que pretende es intentar tomar la forma de Crabble o Goyle por que piense disfrazarse de alguno de ellos en el baile de esta noche. En todo caso y bromas aparte no es que esté muy normal.

Ron, que por extraño que parezca, sabía antes que Hermione lo que le ocurría a Harry, no quiso hablar sobre la conversación que ambos habían tenido un par de días antes-Ya se le pasará. Seguro que con el baile de esta noche, se le olvidan los malos rollos y se anima-dijo mientras atravesaban el retrato de acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

La sala estaba casi desierta, la mayoría de los estudiantes aún no habían vuelto del almuerzo a excepción de Harry, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea observando el fuego. No había comido.

-¿Harry, qué haces aquí¿Por qué no has venido a almorzar?-preguntó Hermione.

-No tenía hambre-contestó el chico tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros, con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ron a quién aquella expresión de su amigo le daba mala espina.

-En realidad me encuentro mejor que nunca-afirmó el chico mientras se levantaba bruscamente-Cho¿está todavía en el comedor, verdad?

-Sí.

-entonces, voy a buscarla, nos vemos luego-decidió Harry mientras salía de la sala común dejando a la pareja un tanto confusa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Caramba, Claudia, estás muy guapa-Saludó Lupin al ver aparecer a la chica junto a su hermano con un precioso vestido rojo de gasa.

-Gracias-contestó la chica un poco sonrojada-¿no hay demasiada gente?-preguntó nerviosa mientras observaba el inmenso salón repleto de caras desconocidas.

Y no sólo el salón estaba repleto, varias salas adyacentes también habían sido preparadas para la fiesta en la que se anunciaría el compromiso de Anna, y muchos eran los invitados que habían acudido.

La música sonaba amortiguada por el murmullo de las conversaciones.

-Dios mío, Claudia, al fin te encuentro. ¡Qué guapa! Si Harry te ve así se desmaya-aseguró la chica sin darse cuenta de que Lupin parecía muy sorprendido ante la declaración-Y ese colgante es precioso, te va perfecto con el vestido-dijo la chica mirando con interés el colgante que su padre le había devuelto unos días atrás.

Claudia, que se había puesto nerviosa por el modo en que la chica había mencionado a Harry, miraba a Lupin deseando desaparecer de allí mismo de forma instantánea, al darse cuenta del modo extraño en que la miraba, segura de que se había dado cuenta del "Harry" del que estaban hablando

-Me temo que os la tendré que robar durante un ratito-les dijo mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo y la arrastraba entre la marea humana.

-Y por qué me buscabas- le preguntó Claudia a la chica.

-Verás, mamá va a hablar ahora, y quiere aprovechar para hacer tu presentación "en sociedad".

-Oye, qué demonios significa eso-preguntó Claudia con cierto deje de pánico.

-Ah, no te preocupes, eres de los nuestros, solo tendrás que saludar y listo. Además deberías darte prisa, en cuanto terminemos, podrás irte y rescatar a tu príncipe azul de las garras de la tía esa.

-Pero es que…

-Ni peros ni nada, estás deseando regresar y aclarar las cosas aunque no lo admitas, llevas todo el día atontada, así que aprovecha, y la próxima vez que vengas, te lo traes que yo le de el visto bueno. Además con el broche ese que te dio tu bisabuelo apareces allí instantáneamente. Me tienes que dejar ver como desapareces, todavía me parece una pasada todo eso de la magia y las varitas.

Claudia miraba a la chica sin poder entender cómo tras haber hablado con ella tan poco habían cogido tanta confianza. No podía negar que lo que Anna le había dicho era cierto. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts y hablar con Harry, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse al volver. Quizás el chico en realidad no quería saber nada de ella y estaba estúpidamente feliz al lado de la lagarta Chang. No debía haberse ido de aquel modo, había sido una idiota. Y ahora no entendía como demonios se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de decirle que se buscase a otra. Si él le hacía caso… la culpa había sido solo de ella.

Cuando Claudia desechó sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la escalera junto a Marianne, Günter y Anna, y que todos la miraban. El rojo de su vestido ahora debía parecer pálido en comparación con el carmesí de sus mejillas. Al fondo vio a Roberto, que estaba junto a Lupin y la saludaba con la mano. La verdad es que su hermano vestido con el traje oscuro, estaba muy guapo. Claudia consiguió sonreírle a modo de contestación.

-Queridos familiares y amigos, estoy encantada de daros una vez más la bienvenida a esta, vuestra casa. Hoy tenemos doble motivo para celebrar, por un lado, me encantaría presentaros a todos a una nueva miembro de nuestra familia que se acogeréis con cariño sincero. Claudia, te presento a tu nueva familia-terminó Marianne dirigiéndose a la chica mientras todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Por el modo en que la miraba Marianne, Claudia intuyó que debía decir algo aunque estaba tan sumamente nerviosa que cuando pronunció sus primeras palabras creía que no le saldría la voz por lo que se sorprendió al oírse a sí misma.

-Estoy encantada de pertenecer a esta familia y me gustaría daros las gracias a los pocos de vosotros que he podido conocer hasta ahora y espero que con el tiempo pueda conoceros a todos, aunque sois muchísimos-alegó la chica mientras veía como muchos sonreían ante su comentario y aplaudían calurosamente.

-El otro motivo que nos reúne es anunciaros la próxima boda de mi hija con Günter al que muchos de vosotros ya conocéis y que muy pronto formará también parte de esta familia-declaró Marianne mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir y felicitar a la feliz pareja y también a Claudia.

Casi dos horas más tarde Claudia consiguió llegar hasta donde hacía unos instantes había estado Roberto, pero de nuevo se le había escapado, buscó alrededor, y casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver a su hermano, bailando un vals en medio de la pista con una preciosa chica de ojos grises que a Claudia le habían presentado poco antes, pero de la que no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre. Lupin también estaba en la pista bailando con la madre de Laura.

-Vaya, vaya-exclamó Anna sorprendiendo a Claudia que no la esperaba tan cerca-Parece que tus acompañantes no han perdido el tiempo-dijo pícaramente.

-¿quién es esa chica?-preguntó Claudia con curiosidad.

-Es una prima lejana por parte de mi padre, se llama Isabel.

-Nunca me habría imaginado a mi hermano bailando un vals. La verdad es que lo del baile no era su fuerte o eso creía yo. Pero no lo hace mal-admitió Claudia.

-Venga, vamos a la pista, verás como bailar un vals no es difícil-dijo Günter arrastrándola al centro de la pista.

Claudia nunca había bailado un vals. Pero descubrió que si se dejaba guiar no resultaba tan difícil.

-Volverás pronto¿verdad, Anna está loca contigo..

-Claro-dijo Claudia sonriendo-Anna también es casi como una hermana para mí.

-Me alegro- dijo Günter mientras la hacía girar.

Cuando terminó la canción, Se dirigieron a una mesa próxima en busca de algo que beber.

-¿Qué es eso de que quieres irte ya?-preguntó Roberto cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su hermana acompañado por Anna.

-Pues…-Claudia no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Pues obvio Roberto, aquí tu hermana tiene que hacer su entrada triunfal en otra fiesta, y bueno, no puede dejarlo más, así que va a utilizar el broche que le dio vuestro bisabuelo, pero tú no tienes que irte con ella, quédate en la fiesta y te vas mañana con el señor Lupin como estaba previsto-sugirió Anna.

-No digas tonterías, no voy a dejar que Claudia vuelva sola. Si quieres irte, yo vuelvo contigo, claro- decidió Roberto.

-¿Estás seguro hermanito? Te he visto muy bien acompañado- repuso Claudia divertida.

-Tenía que relacionarme un poco, te recuerdo que no me has hecho ni caso en toda la noche-se defendió el chico.

-Ya, ya… la vieja excusa-repuso Claudia-En todo caso ve a despedirte mientras yo hablo con Lupin y me despido de Marianne.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tras el característico vértigo que producía viajar en traslador, Claudia y Roberto sintieron el impacto de sus pies contra el suelo. Estaban en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

-Veo que ya estáis de vuelta-dijo Dumbledore recibiéndoles con una amplia sonrisa- y muy elegantes-aprovó el anciano.

-¿ya ha terminado la fiesta?-preguntó Roberto.

-Casi, pero llegáis a tiempo paraun último baile, si os dais prisa en llegar al gran comedor y si lo que queréis es bailar-especificó el anciano.

-Entonces hasta luego, ya te contamos mañana-dijo claudia mientras tomaba a su hermano y lo arrastraba del despacho.

No sabía por qué pero súbitamente una sensación de urgencia se había apoderado de la chica. Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, pudieron comprobar que esta estaba en todo su auge. El salón estaba profusamente decorado y en los extremos había dispuestas varias mesas en las que algunos alumnos cansados o con pocas ganas de bailar charlaban tranquilamente.

Claudia paseó su mirada en busca de Harry, pero muchos de los presentes iban disfrazados o con máscaras y resultaba difícil adivinar quién podría ser. Aunque en la pista reconoció a Hermione, disfrazada de Cleopatra, que bailaba sonriente abrazada a un romano pelirrojo que obviamente era Ron Weasley.

-Roberto, tendrás que ayudarme a llegar hasta ellos-dijo la chica tomando del brazo a su hermano. No quería llamar la atención y la mejor opción era llegar hasta el centro de la pista bailando.

-Parece que esos dos han hecho por fin las paces-comentó Roberto aliviado- espero que a partir de ahora, ron no me mire con cara de mafioso.

-Hacen una bonita pareja-comentó Claudia.

-Bueno, manos a la obra -dijo Roberto tomando a su hermana por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra cogía su mano.

-Caramba, no conocía esta faceta tuya de bailarín-alegó claudia sorprendida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-contestó el chico con aire interesante.

-Muy bien, dime tu nombre y que has hecho con el otro Roberto-Bromeó Claudia sonriendo.

-Hey¿qué estás haciendo aquí, no se supone que tu mamá estaba muy enferma?-preguntó un vampiro que obviamente era Draco Malfoy.

-Ya está mucho mejor, así que al final decidí volver- contestó Claudia mientras tras una vuelta se alejaba del Slytherin, y llegaban junto a ron y Hermione.

-Hola parejita-saludó Claudia, haciendo que los Gryffindor tropezasen y Ron acabase pisando a Hermione.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el pelirrojo a la castaña- Hola-consiguió saludar a los recién llegados.

-Ya habéis vuelto-comprobó la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Sí… ¿que tal la fiesta?-indagó Claudia.

-Oh, muy bien-contestó Hermione sonrojándose levemente.

-Mucha gente¿verdad?-comentó Roberto.

-sí, creo que han venido casi todos los estudiantes de cuarto en adelante y bueno, algunos de los menores también consiguieron colarse.

-Vuestro disfraz está muy bien-alabó Claudia.

-En realidad la idea fue de Ron-comentó Hermione-hace unos años estuvo en Egipto.

-¿Y los demás de que se han disfrazado?-se interesó Roberto.

-Pues aquellas momias de allí-dijo Ron señalando a un numeroso grupo son Ginny, Brian y algunos otros de segundo que han conseguido colarse. Algunos Ravenclaw se han disfrazado de chamanes aztecas. Cho y sus amigas se han disfrazado de veelas y muchos Slytherin vienen de vampiros. Los magos medievales y los muggles son casi todos de Hufflepuff.

-¿y Harry?-preguntó Claudia perdiendo la paciencia-y poniéndose colorada al instante al sentir que había metido la pata.

-Harry se disfrazó de... ¿muggle, muy original, en realidad creo que ni siquiera era un disfraz, aunque hace un rato que salió -comentó la prefecta.

………………...

Claudia se acercó al lago con paso inseguro, todo estaba bastante oscuro a pesar de que la luna lucía despejada.

No estaba convencida de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto pero después de haber hablado con Anna, entendió que quizás Harry podría aceptarla a pesar de todo.

Esperaba no encontrarle con Cho, y empezaba a pensar que iba a hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida. A cada paso que daba le parecía todo más descabellado.

Una rama crujió al pisarla y Claudia sintió que perdía pie al tropezar con otra, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo.

-Lumos-murmuró una voz a la vez que aparecía una varita iluminada a pocos centímetros de su cara deslumbrándola.

Harry miró sorprendido a la chica que yacía tumbada en el suelo, era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse merodeando por allí.

-¿Claudia?-preguntó Harry sorprendido por la extraña aparición de la chica mientras notaba cómo su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Vaya, Harry, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-murmuró la chica, mientras se incorporaba y sacudía las hojas que se habían enganchado en su vestido.

-¿No habías ido a ver a tu madre enferma¿está mejor?-preguntó el chico extrañado,que había oído decir eso a algunos Slytherin.

-En realidad he ido a visitar a algunos familiares, pero lo cierto es que mi madre está perfectamente.

-Ahh, me alegro-murmuró el chico confuso.

-Y tú¿no deberías estar en el baile con Cho?-preguntó la chica aliviada al no encontrar nirastro de la oriental.

-En realidad no fui con ella.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Claudia intentando disimular lo contenta que se sentía al saberlo.

-En realidad no me apetecía ir al baile, pero Ron y Hermione prácticamente me arrastraron así que no pude escapar, pero no fui con Cho.

-Entonces… ¿por qué era tu pareja?.

-No lo sé, la chica con la que quería ir me rechazó y yo supongo que yo acepté ir al baile con Cho como castigo. Pero después me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería ir con ella así que tuve que hablar ella y la verdad es que se lo tomo un poco mal...

-¿Querías castigarme siendo la pareja de ella!-preguntó Claudia ofendida.

-Bueno, tú acababas de rechazarme, ella me preguntó, y yo estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar… En todo caso a ti que más te daba con quién fuese yo si tú no ibas a ir conmigo.

-Pues sí que me importaba, ya que no ibas conmigo podías haber ido con alguien mejor que Chang-le recriminó la chica.

-¿Te importaba?-preguntó Harry notando un nudo en la garganta.

Claudia se puso instantáneamente roja, y dio gracias a la oscuridad esperando que Harry no se diese cuenta.

-Claro que me importaba-murmuró la chica avergonzada-quiero decir, que me importa- siguió mientras iba bajando la voz.

-Y… ¿Por qué te importa con quién yo vaya al baile?-preguntó Harry suavemente sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Porque sí-soltó ella eludiendo la pregunta- ¿qué más da eso?

-A mí me importa.

-Bueno, pues porque te considero mi amigo y creo que, y perdona que te lo diga, Cho Chang es una auténtica arpía-contestó claudia a la defensiva.

-Ah…-contestó Harry algo decepcionado-aunque en realidad Cho no es tan mala chica.

-Eso me da igual, no me he perdido la mitad de la fiesta para venir a discutir contigo sobre Chang- gruñó Claudia molesta al ver que el chico después de todo se atrevía a defender a la ·$&"·& de Chang.

-¿y entonces que haces aquí?-preguntó Harry.

-El idiota, así que me voy-dijo la chica girándose.

-Oye espera-dijo Harry mientras la sujetaba del brazo-Por qué te quieres ir así. Has estado evitándome toda la semana, no pensarás que ahora te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-Sabes Harry, no se trata de que quieras dejarme ir o no, yo me iré si quiero, así que ya puedes soltarme el brazo si no quieres que te eche una buena maldición.

-¿Crees que voy a dejarte escapar porque me amenaces con una maldición? No me he enfrentado a Voldemort y sus mortífagos para ahora asustarme contigo.

-¿Sabes que mi padre fue mortifago, Harry?-soltó Claudia esperando ver al chico retroceder o mirarla con rechazo.

Pero el chico no la soltó-En realidad me importa poco quién sea tu padre, no vas a convencerme sólo con eso.

Claudia miró con temor a Harry, no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo acertado o no, pero después de todo había vuelto para decírselo.

-Y si te digo que… soy una licántropo¿me soltarás?-preguntó con voz firme.

-¿Estás de broma? uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres es un licántropo, desde luego con eso no conseguirás asustarme, ni aunque me digas que eres un vampiro-contestó Harry acercándose a la chica sin soltar su brazo.

-Pero es que lo soy de verdad, Harry¡soy una licántropo!

Harry se detuvo un instante, como asimilando lo que la chica acababa de decirle y finalmente le soltó el brazo.

Claudia cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo había perdido para siempre.

Pero Harry no se fue, se acercó a ella y la estrechó en untierno abrazo-¿era por eso que siempre me rehuías?-preguntó en tono suave.

-Yo... no... te rehuía-dijo la chica casi conteniendo la respiración, mientras sentía cómo los brazos del chico la rodeaban- quiero decir... que yo no sabía, yo creía...

-Creo que ya te he dicho que no me importa que seas una licántropo, excepto que tendré que tener cuidado contigo cuando quedemos en las noches de luna llena...

-¿Estás invitándome a salir contigo, Harry?-preguntó Claudia sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Pues sí-admitió el chico- pero te advierto que esta vez no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-repuso sin poder evitar sentirse más nervioso que cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al colacuerno húngaro en el torneo de los tres magos.

Claudia se separó un poco del chico sin desacerse de su abrazo y le miró intentando grabar aquella imagen para recordarla siempre-Sí, aunque pareceremos Romeo y Julieta… un Gryffindor y una Slytherin-contestó la chica sonriendo

Harry, al oír a la chica aceptar, consiguió soltar el aire que había estado aguantando y sonrió feliz mientras levantaba a la chica del suelo haciendola girar-Al menosnosotros no tendremos que luchar contra nuestros padres por ahora-comentó haciendo alusión a la historia de Romeo y Julieta.

Ante la mención la sonrisa de claudia se congeló en su cara.

-Harry, me temo que hay algo más que no te he dicho y que quizás deberías saber, al menos por el bien de tu integridad física-contestó la chica intentando sonreír en vano.

El chico la miró preocupado por la seriedad de su tono. Un padre mortifago y una licántropo no eran noticias para tomar a la ligera, pero parecía que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado, en todo caso, ya sabeis, pulsais el botoncillo de los reviews y me contais.

¡Por fin los consigo juntar! que trabajito les ha costado, a ver cuanto les dura... jajejijoju, nah, no os preocupeis, que no soy demasiado mala, solo un poquitillo.

Un Saludo a todos.

Sed felices.


	38. Hija de Snape

Antes que nada, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero estuve una buena temporada sin internet.Si hasta sacaron el príncipe mestizo. No me puedo creer lo que hicieron con Snape. snif, snif.

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero lleva así mucho, y quería demostrar que aún sigo viva.

Muchas gracias a todo/as las que dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior... hace ya tanto de aquello... jajajaja, pero sigo igual de loca.

**No voy a contestaros a todos, peropara el próximo capítulo, intentaré aclarar todas vuestras dudas, porque esto se acaba, en todo caso GRACIAS a khye, catalina, Agus y Moony, Gynni84, Jeca, Andy Black Lupin, karura84, Tenshi Lain, Clawy, Kimita potter, Idril Black, vampiresa, julyss black lupin, Miaka Black, claudia, yumeragi, alatar lady of the ring.**

Y ya sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Besos.

**Capítulo 38: Hija de Snape**

El chico la miró preocupado. Un padre mortifago y que la chica que le gustaba fuese una licántropo no eran noticias para tomar a la ligera, pero parecía que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

-Verás, Harry, se trata de… ¿mi familia?

El chico la miró con curiosidad sin entender del todo a dónde quería llegar.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa nada, no necesitas contarme nada.

-Yo prefiero hacerlo, pero esto no puedes decírselo a nadie. Es una promesa.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el chico.

-Verás, mi familia… como ya te he dicho mi padre era mortifago, en realidad él dice que siempre lo será, pero realmente ahora, trabaja para la orden, tu sabes…

Harry intentaba atar cabos, mortifago… en la orden del Fénix… -Creo que no lo conozco.

-En realidad, si que lo conoces-afirmó Claudia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Green?-preguntó el chico en tono dudoso.

Claudia negó con la cabeza- mi verdadero nombre no es ese, de hecho me llamo Claudia Snape.

-¿Snape!-preguntó Harry a punto de desmayarse-pero tú no puedes, es imposible, tú, tú quieres matarme, no puedes ser…-murmuraba Harry completamente pálido

-En realidad, si-admitió la chica, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la reacción del chico-Él… es mi padre.

Harry se puso súbitamente serio y soltó a la chica de forma brusca.

-¿Harry¿Qué…

Pero el chico no parecía oírla. Una expresión de ira contenida enmascaraba su rostro-Creo que ya es suficiente. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo. ¿Te has divertido¿Ha merecido la pena?

-Pero Harry…

-Pensé que eras distinta¡Una Slytherin! Y yo un idiota-contestó el chico en tono dolido.

Claudia no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ser bueno¿por qué actuaba Harry de aquel modo?

-Lummos- murmuró el chico iluminando la varita y agitándola buscando alrededor-¿dónde están los demás¿Cuál será el premio? Seguro que Malfoy se está divirtiendo mucho.

-¡Harry¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco te entiendo, pero ya he tenido suficiente por hoy-dijo el chico girándose en dirección al castillo.

Claudia se quedó paralizada, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero era como si la magia se hubiese esfumado de pronto. No entendía cómo de pronto todas las mariposas que antes revoloteaban en su estomago súbitamente habían caído fulminadas. Había dejado a Anna y los demás¿para qué? porque ya no estaba segura de nada. ¿Para nada? Ni hablar.

-Tú, Potter, vuelve aquí ahora mismo-exigió la chica.

Pero Harry seguía su camino hacia el castillo, obviamente furioso.

-Petrificus totalus-gritó la chica dirigiendo su varita al moreno.

Pero Harry esquivó el rayo y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿a qué demonios estás jugando?-exigió el chico.

-No me da la gana de dejarte ir sin que me hayas escuchado pedazo de …. No me he venido como una idota a buscarte para que te largues así y me dejes con la palabra en la boca- espetó al chico -y si tengo que petrificarte para que me escuches lo haré-amenazó la chica apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar con este jueguecito?

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-preguntó la chica al borde de la histeria.

-Pues de ti, hija de Snape, porque sinceramente no me lo trago. ¿Cuántos hijos se supone que tiene, sólo por curiosidad? Porque cada día le salen nuevos-Preguntó Harry en tono mordaz.

-Tres-dijo la chica con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

-¿y tu eres…?

-La mediana, Severus es mi hermano mayor, gemelo, y Brian es el pequeño.

Harry pareció pensativo, Sabía que Brian era realmente el hermano de la chica-¿Ya? Entonces¿Roberto, quién es?-preguntó en tono sarcástico-Espera, Roberto es el hijo perdido, lamento informarte de que en realidad tu padre parece haber tenido algún desliz.

-Harry, es suficiente, por favor, Roberto es Severus, el también se cambió de nombre, sólo el apellido no parecía suficiente, era demasiado obvio. Roberto es mi hermano gemelo.

Harry notó como si el suelo bajo sus pies hubiese desaparecido. ¿Acaso la chica le había dicho la verdad desde el principio?

-Pero, él y tú…

-Somos hermanos, obviamente lo de que habíamos salido juntos era mentira.-Voldemort sospecha, por eso el bisabuelo creyó que era más seguro volver, cambiar los nombres, fingir que de algún modo no teníamos nada que ver unos con otros, si cazaba a alguno, al menos no nos tendría a todos.

La frialdad con que la chica hablaba de ser capturados por Voldemort hizo que Harry sintiese un escalofrío.

-Y tú sabías lo de Roberto¿cierto?-preguntó Claudia imaginando lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

-Sí, yo, no pensé que Snape tuviese más de un hijo, el hecho de tener alguno ya me resultó sorprendente, y tú y Roberto, creía que…

-Ya, creías que había organizado algún tipo de programa de cámara oculta-dedució la chica en tono sarcástico.

-Lo siento- murmuró apenado mirando hacia el suelo.

Pero Claudia se acercó a el y le miró sonriente.

-En realidad ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pensé que saldrías huyendo después de decirte que era licántropo, has llegado hasta el final, con un poco de trabajo, es cierto, pero te prometo que ya no queda nada más, bueno… excepto que una tía abuela era la segunda al mando de Grindewald, pero se arrepintió justo a tiempo para conseguir que sus últimos seguidores aún nos persigan-murmuró la chica pensativa, ah bueno, y lo de mis visiones ya lo sabes, sí , ahora creo que no queda mucho más.

-Bueno, yo soy el chico que vivió y mi sangre corre ahora por las venas de Voldemort, si puedes aguantar eso, yo aguantaré todo lo demás, aunque sin ninguna duda lo más escabroso de tu historia es que seas hija de Snape-dijo el chico simulando un escalofrío.

-¡oye! que mi padre es muy bueno, en clases admito que no lo parece…- claudia se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía Harry ante eso-pero fuera del colegio es el mejor del mundo y además, yo soy su consentida, así que espero que consigáis llevaros bien-murmuró consciente de que aquello a priori parecía "complicado"- oye, tú siendo un bebé acabaste con Voldemort, llevarte bien con papá debería ser pan comido.

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente_. ¿Llevarse bien con Snape¡Hay que joderse!_

-Verás, él es un poco cabezota, pero si tú pones un poco de tu parte…

-Si pongo de mi parte, en cuanto se entere, en lugar de matarme él, me envuelve para regalo de cumpleaños para Voldie.

-No conocía yo esta faceta chistosa tuya-murmuró ella en tono irónico.

-Soy una caja llena de sorpresas.

-Pues la música ya no se oye, creo que es el momento de volver al castillo si no quieres que mi padre salga en mi busca.

-Entonces¿nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, ya hablaremos, después de todo, mañana es Domingo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Una tenue luz anunciaba el comienzo del día. Claudia miró hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación, pero a pesar de ser un día bastante nublado, la chica no recordaba un día tan maravilloso. Acarició pensativa el colgante que pendía de su cuello, el colgante que Harry le había devuelto, y miró complacida hacia la mesita de noche donde, en un pequeño vaso con agua , estaba la preciosa rosa que había encontrado en su habitación al llegar. La rosa que Harry le había enviado, aún no sabía como. No podía evitar sonreír como una tonta. Pero todo era perfecto.

Tenía que darse prisa, pronto volvería a verle pensó emocionada. ¿Qué le diría, y sin saber cómo se encontró mirándose al espejo y sonriendo sin ser capaz de ponerse seria.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, esta estaba prácticamente desierta, sólo se veía algo de movimiento de los alumnos de los cursos más bajos, nadie a la vista de quinto en adelante, cosa lógica tras la fiesta del día anterior, así que la chica optó por ir a desayunar al gran comedor.

Al irse aproximando un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de ella¿estaría él allí? Pero al entrar comprobó decepcionada que no había ni rastro del chico, quién si estaba en el salón era su padre, que la miraba con una expresión sospechosa. ¿Acaso sabría algo, porque si era así, ya podía rezar el último padrenuestro.

Se sentó dispuesta a desayunar en su sitio de costumbre. Estaba prácticamente sola en la mesa. Se sirvió un trozo de pastel de chocolate, cómo no, cuando unas risas llamaron su atención. Llegaban los primeros Gryffindors al desayuno. Brian hablaba muy animado con Ginny Weasley, y hacía un poco el tonto andando de forma extraña, mientras la chica reía. Tras ellos entraban Ron, Hermione y… Harry. Que la miró sonriente haciendo que el corazón de la chica diese un vuelco. Cuando el chico le hizo un gesto de saludo, Claudia le respondió feliz y nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que seguramente su padre la había visto. Todo lo disimuladamente que pudo se volvió para mirar a la mesa de los profesores y sintió cómo volvía a respirar al ver que su padre hablaba con su madre, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Mejor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny, que estaba sentada junto a Brian, miraba con curiosidad al trío frente a ella.

-¿Y a vosotros tres qué es lo que os ha picado¿El desayuno tiene algún alucinógeno?

-¿Alucinógeno?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Sí¿a que vienen esas sonrisas de felicidad un domingo por la mañana¿Qué me he perdido?

-Pues hasta donde sé, no te has perdido nada¿es que uno no puede levantarse de buen humor?-preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

-En tu caso, hermanito el concepto de levantarse temprano de buen humor no existe, y menos si es domingo-discutió Ginny-así que desembucha.

-No tengo nada que decir, si no es en presencia de mi abogado-decidió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú Herm, qué me dices?-interrogó la menor de los Weasley.

Ante la pregunta, la prefecta se puso automáticamente roja-¿yo?-consiguió preguntar con la boca llena y a punto de atragantarse.

-Vale, no quiero ser la culpable de que mueras por culpa del desayuno. Veamos ¿y tú Harry?

Pero el chico no contestó. Permanecía removiendo su tazón de cereales con una mano mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la otra mirando al infinito sonriendo. No parecía oír a la pelirroja.

-¡Harry!-lo llamó pasando su mano frente a la cara del chico que pareció despertar de improviso.

-¿Eh¿qué pasa?

-¡Que Snape acaba de llamarte!-bromeó Ginny.

El chico se puso súbitamente pálido-No puede ser que ya lo sepa, cómo se ha enterado. Dios-pero al ver las risas de sus amigos se dio cuenta de que era una broma de Ginny.

-¿de qué se ha enterado Snape?-preguntó Ginny divertida.

-De nada- murmuró el chico malhumorado al darse cuenta de ser el centro de las risas.

-Buenos días-saludó Roberto al sentarse junto a Brian, con cara somnolienta.

-¡Roberto¿ya has vuelto?-preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-En realidad volví anoche, aunque parece que tú te divertías tanto que ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

-Entonces me lo tienes que contar todo-pidió el chico excitado.

Roberto, miró al pequeño, de un modo que Harry no pasó por alto.

-En realidad no hay mucho que contar, la tía de Claudia resultó no estar tan enferma-murmuró en tono aburrido.

-ah-murmuró Brian que pareció captar la indirecta.

Harry sonrió al entender la aparente complicidad entre los hermanos, sin poder evitar mirarlos ahora desde una perspectiva completamente distinta. Físicamente no se parecían demasiado y ahora resultaba más obvio, si es que eso era posible que Roberto era prácticamente un calco de su padre, mientras Brian resultaba mucho más similar a su madre. Claudia tenía alguna similitud con el pequeño, aunque en ella los rasgos predominantes eran los del profesor de pociones, admitió Harry estupefacto, al comprender que estaba enamorado de la hija de la persona que odiaba más, y al que de hecho se parecía. Desde luego si aquello tenía alguna lógica, el no la entendía, pero no podía tapar la luz del sol con las manos. Simplemente era así. La quería y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

……………………………………………….

Harry se dirigía acompañado por Hermione, Ron y Roberto, hacia el borde del lago en el que habían quedado con Claudia, no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo, no tenía muy claro como debía actuar frente a la chica, su chica, después de todo. Ya podía verla, o al menos una parte de su uniforme de slytherin, estaba de espalda a ellos apoyada en un árbol. Sentada sobre la hierba. Al llegar frente a ella, el saludo, quedo en el aire, algo sucedía. La chica sujetaba con fuerza un extraño libro, y estaba más pálida que de lo que Harry la había visto nunca, mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto lejano y ni siquiera pareció notar que estaban frente a ella. Murmuraba palabras que para Harry no tenían mucho sentido.

Roberto fue el primero en reaccionar y se agachó junto a ella, pero cuando intentó tocarla salió despedido hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido un golpe extraordinario que lo desplazó varios metros, mientras la chica permanecía impasible, no se había movido en ella ni una sola pestaña.

………………………………………………………

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Lo siento, pero lleva así muchísimo tiempo, en todo caso prefiero subirlo por fin, a la espera de que la inspiración regrese.

Muchisisisisisímas gracias a los que aún estáis ahí, si es que queda alguien después de tanto tiempo, pero llevo como siete meses sin Internet y sin demasiado tiempo libre. Me casé, viajé, cambié de casa, y en fin muchas cosas, que como podréis imaginar no eran compatibles con esto, pero poco a poco volvemos a la "rutina", por llamarlo de algún modo, que me encanta esta "rutina", y por cierto , todo lo anterior ha ido muy bien.

En fin, que me despido muchos besos para todos/as los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, sed felices, y por cierto, dejadme un review, a ver si me inspiráis para el final, porque ya no queda casi nada.


End file.
